There is Hope
by faitheternal
Summary: Bella is a single mother of three. Her life has been full of ups and downs and now meets the man of her dreams, Dr. Edward Cullen, while on a trip for business and self renewal. Will her secret destroy everything? Rated MA!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Thank you, Stephanie Meyers for your wonderful talent and sharing these characters with us.**_

_There is Hope_

_Chapter 1_

_Play list : What's a girl to do – by: Bat for Lashes_

Bella sits on the plane waiting for the flight attendant to finish the safety instructions as they prepare to depart. The trip is the first trip for her since the move and new acquired single status. Bella was going to a conference in San Francisco for the week and then taking an extended weekend for herself.

As she waited for the plane to leave the gate, she reflected on how she got to where she was today – successful, blessed to have 3 beautiful children at home, and now single. She remembered her high school days where she was in not in the "in crowd" but they respected her and liked her. Her parents were very strict because her dad was in the military and could not afford the luxuries the "in crowd" had.

She never thought of herself as pretty or attractive since no guys at school showed her any interest. She was in great shape, she ran track, played basketball, was in many clubs, and had little friends because they moved frequently. Her dad moved base to base and was out of town a lot.

She did not know what she wanted to do with her life once she graduated. HHhhHHer parents could not afford to help so she would have to get student loans if she wanted to go to college.

She got a small job that year to help her save for the books and gas for next year. Once she graduated she worked all summer and started school in the fall. College was hard and her family situation got worse. Her parents were still strict and still demanded a curfew. She was frustrated and began to spend more time working or at a friend's home just to get away from her controlling parents.

After a year in college, she began to advance with the company she worked for. She worked full time and went to college full time. All this was just to get away from her parents. She would travel and open new offices around town. This was great for her because she was able to stay in hotels and commute back and forth to work and school. It was almost like she was on her own. She was glad to be free for a while but she still had a ache inside. She longed for a deep friendship and her gal pals were all wrapped up on their boyfriends and college.

One summer, she while she was working and she met a young gentleman that she fell in love with. He was a frequent customer and would come in twice a week. They would flirt and talk each time he came in but deep down she knew that she would not find her Mr. Right. Guys like him were no interested in plain, small, brown eyed, brunettes.

One afternoon she ran in to him while out on errands. They talked and shared numbers. It was not long, he was calling and they started dating. It was exciting and comfortable. He insisted he was not looking for a commitment which she understood and agreed. They continued to date and eventually started making out from time to time. She felt a tingle all over when he would touch her. It was exciting and scary at the same time. For once, she found interest in someone and they reciprocated it.

Things progressed and finally she lost her virginity to him and within a few months they were engaged. She still felt she was not good enough and not long after their engagement he confessed that he had cheated on her. She was devastated! She did not know what to do. She began to doubt herself again because of her inexperience. One night when they were at a bar hanging out with friends she overheard him bragging with the guys about their conquests and even hand bump if they were able to bag a married or older woman. She began to doubt that this was what she wanted but fear that she would never find someone kept her there.

They later graduated college, married, got jobs, purchased a house and then had a baby. The perfect family! She had a hard time during her pregnancy and the birth was long and painful. The baby was fine but he tore her small frame resulting in 400 stitches, a dropped bladder and many female problems. Sex afterwards was painful - especially since he had demanded sex before the baby was even 6 weeks stating he had needs. Things got even worse after their second child was born. Jamie would not come home until 3 am claiming he was working late or out with the guys. He finally told her it was because she fat and did not meet his needs. She was heartbroken because their second son was three weeks old and her body was slowly getting back to normal. After many counseling sessions and family interventions, they still were not getting along. Jamie frequently commented that he would never let her leave him and if she did he would make her life miserable.

He continued to be gone much of the time while she was left to raise the two boys and work full time. She felt like she was nothing and put all her energy into her children and job. She worked hard and was promoted to executive director of her organization. This became a threat to Jamie because she was making a name for herself in the community and it resulted in more fighting and even some verbal abuse. One night he came home and it was plain to her that he was drunk. He and his buddies were in the den talking and drinking. He was hateful to the kids and left her to deal with all the family responsibilities. After she got the boys to bed, she snuck into bed herself. She had prayed he would be passed out and not notice. Sex lately had gotten rough and Jamie was frequently hurting her not to mention leaving burses on her arms from the force. She was not so lucky that night, he immediately attacked her and demanded pleasure which she quietly submitted. The smell of smoke and beer on his breath was repulsive and the sex was hard, rough, and a means to an end. He then allowed the other guys in the room to take her also. Be the end of the night she was in pain and hated her life.

Within two weeks she was violently sick and realized she was pregnant. She was truly devastated to be pregnant again because she knew he would be there to support her and love her like a husband and father should. When she told him he was so mad and angry. He accused her of cheating on him and then he just walked out saying he had business out of town to do for his uncle. Fear struck her because she knew his uncle was in to some shady business deals.

He was gone for about a week and things were finally peaceful. Not three weeks later she found out they were having twins and she cried for days. How was she going to take care of 4 children and work full time? Plus she did not know who the true father was. The pregnancy was from the night Jamie let his buddies and cousins have sex with her.

She made the most of the bad situation and decided that Jamie's actions would not take away from the miracle of having the twins. Naturally he came back in town but things were different – he was full of himself, throwing money at her as if to makeup for his past. She was in a high risk pregnancy and was not allowed to have sexual intercourse. This infuriated him. At 35 weeks, he came home drunk again and forced himself on her resulting in breaking her water. She left the boys with a neighbor and had to drive herself to the hospital where she had an emergency c-section during the night. She cried as they delivered the twins because she was alone and afraid.

The twins were too little and not ready to come into the world so they had to stay in the N-ICU for several weeks. She had made sure to have her tubes tied while on the operating table but the damage to her body was another issue. Jamie finally came to the hospital and pretended like nothing happened. He was sure to brag to everyone that he was the father of twins but everyone knew what a jerk he had become. Not long after that she had to have major female reconstruction surgery and then Jayden became ill. When she came home from the hospital something had changed with him and suddenly they were out of debt, living in huge house and he was driving fancy cars. She was forced to cut back her hours at work at his demand and he expected her to be at home all the time.

They - no she - spent much of her time at the local children's hospital while her family kept the other children. Jayden was so sick and things did not seem to be looking up. This took a toll on their lives then two years latter little Jayden was diagnosed with cancer. Life was never the same again for her. She felt like she had failed as a wife and mother.

_*****_

So now she sits on this plane, preparing for arrival in San Fran for her week of meetings and renewal of herself. She was traveling alone which usually she hated but this time it was welcomed. She rose from her seat when the seatbelt sign was turned off gathered her laptop from the overhead bin and exited the plane. As she walked she thought about where she would go from here and she called home to let them know she arrived safely.

As she made her way to baggage claim, lost in her little world. When she noticed her bags going by – she quickly reached to grab them and they were stuck. She continued to move to grab them and was being pulled down when she felt two cold strong arms reach around her and grab her before she hit the ground. Embarrassed, she looked up to thank the kind stranger - this man was simply gorgeous! He had a strong chiseled face, muscular arms, and blond/auburn hair that was messy and in disarray.

He simply smiled at her and she thanked him. He kindly reaches forward to grab his bags and sets them down next to her before grabbing her bags and hands them to her. She thanks him again, he simply smiles and says, "Your very welcome, I am Edward". She shakes his hand, and says, "Nice to meet you, I am Bella". They proceed to the outside transport here she sees taxi, buses, and town cars.

A driver stands there with a sign reading " Dr. Cullen" and he nods his head at the man. She is blown away with his beauty, charm and the fact that he is a doctor. She thanks him again and begins to walk towards the parked taxi when he calls her name. She turns as she tells the taxi driver the name of her hotel " The Hyatt – at Union Square" – Edward approaches and smiles " It was nice to meet you Bella. Have a nice trip." She can only smile and thank him. She watches him walk back to his town car, enter and look one more time giving her a smirk before shutting the door and driving off.

She refocuses when the cab driver takes her bag and clears his throat. She gets in and is shocked at what had just transpired. There was no way this handsome doctor would be interested in a plain, middle class, single mom of 3.

As they ride from the airport into the city she aches to have that dream come true. The desire to have someone who wants her again but she is not tall, with long blond hair, blue eyes and dressed in designer clothes from Gucci (although she could if she wanted but it just was not her) She is 5'5, has short brown hair, brown eyes – nothing special.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_-EPOV_

He is sitting in the lounge at the airport waiting on my flight. It has been a long and taxing day and just finished up meetings and hospital tours. This is the second to last city on the list and longed for the comfort of his home. Edward was helping his father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, look for a location for their next project – a children's hospital with research facility specializing in cancer researched.

The hospital is run off of foundation and private fundraising which serves communities with high populations of at risk kids and traumatic injuries. The last stop on the list is San Francisco where he will be for half the week. He had been toying with extending the trip for the entire week and weekend to enjoy the city and have some down time. Things are stressful these days trying to find the right location, rubbing nosed with the hospital CEO's, and philanthropists in each city.

Edward started working with his dad right out of med school at his hospital in New York. Life was good and comfortable. We did not have to worry about money. The Cullen family had homes in 8 of the 50 states, Europe, and one island near Rio. They had spent many nights at corporate dinners, functions, as well as had many women tossing themselves at him. It has been frustrating because most of them were only after the family money. Edward was proud of the strong relationship with his parents and siblings.

His sisters and mother frequently try to set him up with friends of the family but no woman has ever really taken my breath away. He had few to no serious relationships with women but it was simply just a matter of convenience. One relationship, with Tonya, his family was sure was the one – but she was all about being on his arm at fundraisers and buying the most expensive dress and jewelry. It got really old but she was beautiful. She had long blond hair, blue eyes, and a body you see on billboards and she was one of my kind. But there was nothing in that pretty head that kept him mentally attracted to her.

He got up from my seat, toss a few $20 's on the bar for the drink he never touched and proceed to the gate. The first class seating is about to begin and he mulled his way to the gate.

As he stood there he decided to browse the area to see what type of crowd we will have on this flight. This flight is during the day – about 9 am departing from ATL so most are business men and women, some older retired couples, a few college kids and one or two families with small children. He looked at these families and thought about what life would be like to have kids and a family of my own.

That will never happen – since vampires can't have kids. But the thoughts are still there. He e HHHreflected on how he was the lone member of the family without a mate. It saddened him but he has dealt with it now for 107 years. He can hear the thoughts of each person - their plans for this week, the stuff they have to do when they get home, the families hoping their children will endure the long flight with little trouble. He decides to tune them out and just look around.

The first class boarding began so he walked towards the gate only to suddenly catch the scent of the most amazing, drawing smell he has ever experienced in his 107 years of existence. Quickly scanning to find where this smell was coming from but the door to the ramp was right there and he proceed down the ramp. His eyes were probably black at this point and he was thankful to have fed before the trip to the airport.

Shaking off the thoughts of this delectable scent being on this flight, he settled in first class. Thankfully, the weather has been overcast and rainy here. He leaned his head back and shook his head no to the flight attendant who offered drinks. Her thoughts were far from pleasant – wanting for me to join the mile high club with her once the flight is underway.

The business class passengers proceed by and he tries to tune them out by turning on iPod. That is until someone passes and a fresh way of the delicious scent flutters to him causing him to quickly look up and back. The source of that scent walked through the door towards the next section. He can see the back of her, brown hair, curvy body in jeans and a simple knit blue top. She is seated not too far back from the first class section.

He watched her struggle to place her bag in the over head compartment and then take her seat on the isle. She smiles at the lady sitting in the seat next to her and her voice like bells. At that point he still can't see her face because of the passengers proceeding down the aisle. Why is this happening and in this confined space?

He felt the buzz of his phone and finds a text from Alice. She must have seen a vision about this. Alice's message is simple, "You can do this, and you have more control than you give yourself credit for. She will one day be my best friend!" He shook his head at what this means and try to focus on her thoughts. He could pick up all the thoughts of those around her but not hers.

The thoughts of the man sitting near her were not appropriate as he was staring at her thinking of how he would like to take her to the mile high club. This causes his body to stiffen and anger boiled within. He e Hhhhhhhhhhdid not know this lady and yet the thought of someone touching her sent rage coursing through his body. He is thankful for the little lady sitting next to her. She is thinking of how beautiful this young lady is and how there is a hint of sadness in her eyes. She begins to speak to my siren call beauty by asking if she is going on business or pleasure.

The angel like voice speaks to tells that the trip is business but she is staying over the weekend for pleasure. She asked the lady the same and her reply is she is heading home from after visiting her grandchildren. The angel then asks her how old her grandchildren are. The lady responds with their ages and then the lady glances at the angel's phone and notices her pictures of children. She immediately looks at her finger and notices not ring but the faint indention where a ring was a one time.

She can only assume she was married so she asked about children and points to the screen. He Hhhcan see the beautiful smile and twinkle in her eyes as she looks in the face of this beautiful creature. The angel comments, yes – those are my precious little boys. She goes on to say their ages, 14, 8, and 6. The sweet lady thinks wow – be a mom with boys that old – she really does not look old enough. She comments – "You sure look great to be a mom of four boys of those ages. Is the 6 year old boys twins?"

The angel laughs which is like music to my ears – an comments that it is a result of many days spent in the gym. The old lady then notices the sadness back in her eyes at that thought. The flight attendant proceeds to give take off information and safety tips. He still can't see the desire of his attention because the first class curtain is then drawn to a close.

He can only listen to the thoughts of those around her. He is again drawn back to the little old lady who he is beginning to appreciate even more for her gently and heartfelt compassion for the young girl next to her. She glances over to this beauty and notices her eyes are closed. She looks at her face and can see the natural beauty in this young woman. She is compelled to find out more about her. She then notices her phone vibrate and she opens her eyes to check the message. Not wanting to be nosey, she notices the young lady sigh and text back to someone.

Then pulls out her headphones and proceed to close her eyes and listen to the music. The 4 hour flight is filled with desire to hear her thoughts which he can't. This confuses him and makes her even more of a mystery. He thinks back to the thoughts of the lady, and the family this young woman is leaving behind. Obviously she has a career, children, and a family. There must be a husband or boyfriend in the picture. His thoughts are pulled back to the business class when the in flight beverage cart get to her isle and she responds to a cranberry juice and pack of Biskoff.

The little lady asked her what type of business meeting she was attending and the angel says that she is going to a conference where she is presenting and then going to tour the city some. The little lady tells her about some of the best spots to go visit such as Golden Gate Park, take the trolley through the city, and visit the pier. They talked more about the locations to see and she thanked her for the advice. She comments on how she had visited here once before on a business trip and it was a short trip but full of spots.

She laughed and told about her boss that she had traveled with then and how they had a world wind trip on a Saturday. They talked about other cities she had been to and she mentioned a trip to San Diego and Mexico. The lady noticed a sad look in her eyes when that trip was mentioned. She decided to probe more in and she asked – are all these trips for work or any for pleasure. The angel commented that most of the trips she goes on are for work.

That rarely did she travel for pleasure other than the occasional trip with her kids to Disney or the beach – which were few and far in between. She asked her if she often traveled alone and that is when he realized she was digging for the questions she has about her ring finger. The angel said that usually her business trips were with other peers from work.

Then the lady asked the question of all questions – why did you not bring your husband – she then regretted asking that questions when she saw the far away look in her eyes and the sparkle of wetness threatening to break the barrier. In a quiet whisper, the angel said, " I am not married any longer." She did not say divorced, did not say separated – so what did that mean?

The little old lady though the same but quickly told her she was sorry and that she did not mean to upset her. She commented that she was not sorry. This comment made his dead heart clinch with pain for her. Was she not in love? What happened? The little old lady then turned to her book and thought of this young woman, working, raising her four children, and not married. Something told her that it was a painful story and her heart clenched for this young woman. They did not speak again until we were gathering our bags to leave the plane. They said a simple good bye, have a safe trip. He proceeded off the plane deep in thought.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

EPOV

He proceeded to the baggage claim area to get his bags as his thoughts wondered to this beautiful creature that was a mystery. Something about her was pulling him to her. Not only was her blood calling to him but my desire to care for her and show her the world.

From what he picked up so far, she was a professional, classy, intelligent woman, who has experienced heart ache, love a one time and now here alone. He felt a pull to protect her and shelter her from pain – buy why? She was human and he was not! He could not do this and had to get out of airport. As he waited on baggage, he caught wind of her delicious scent – it was a mixture of vanilla, cream, and sugar. It was heavenly! He decided to stand back let her get her bags since his car was not here yet. So he stood back and watched – her figure was curvy, feminine, and sexy. She was not thin as a rail nor was she heavy – she was perfect. Motherhood agreed with her.

She appeared to be very independent and self-sufficient. She was not dressed in Gucci and other name brand items but she was classy and just a breath of fresh air - she was neither fake nor arrogant. He was pulled from his thoughts as she tried to grab her suitcase and it appeared to be stuck. She proceeded to follow the cases to grab it again only to begin to trip over some idiot who put their bags right next to the carrousel.

Quickly as he could at human pace reached out to grab her by the waist before she fell over the bags. When his hands touched her, a sock of electricity ran through his system like nothing he had ever felt. It felt so right to have her in his arms- like he was finally home. Once she righted herself – she turned to face him and his breath was knocked out of him ( as if he needed to breathe).

She was beautiful – dark chocolate eyes that reached her soul, clear creamy skin, plumb pink lips. Their eyes locked and he was swimming in her beauty and wanting to reach her soul. She smiled and thanked him. He could not help but smirk at the fact that she was as speechless as he was. She was beautiful and she did not even know it. They were pulled out of each other's gaze by other passengers pushing to get their bags.

With a quick "oh" from her lips, she turned to look for her luggage. He spotted his luggage and pulled it with ease. He then found her luggage and quickly snagged it off the belt and placed it beside her. She thanked him and rearranged her carry on so that she could pull her bag.

They walk to the ground transport area and he finally found my voice. He eH introduced himself and she then did the same. Bella…. Beautiful…. The name fit her. As they exited the building he immediately noticed the town car and driver holding his name. He immediately felt his heart ache that they would be separating. She thanked him again as he gave his luggage to the driver.

He wanted to ask her if she wanted a ride but was afraid she would think it was to forward. He noticed she hailed a cab and stiffened, lost for words. To quiet for anyone else to hear, she whispered to the cab driver – "The Hyatt – at Union Square".

This broke him out of my haze and he called out to her. She turned in surprise with a look of hope. He walked towards her, "It was nice to meet you Bella, Have a nice trip". He then walked off towards and got in his waiting car. She was standing there as if in shock and he gave her a dazzling smile.

The driver pulled out of the space as he noticed her get in the cab and lean her head against the seat. He then told the driver – "The Hyatt, Union Station, Please" As they drove off as a smile crept onto his face. Suddenly his phone vibrated and Alice has sent me a message. "Confirmation hotel change, penthouse available, flight moved from Wed to Sun." He loved his psychic little sister - sometimes!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own these characters!

I am also tweaking each chapter to fix mistakes posted before I had help editing.

Chapter 4

BPOV

She rode in the taxi through the city not sure of what just happened. She was by far nothing to look at or swoon over. He was simply a stranger being nice. The taxi pulled up to the Hyatt and she noticed it was starting to raining – reflective of her mood.

She got out of the cab and walk over to the bell man handing him her bags. They then walk to the registration desk and check in. Working for a company that is funded through grants dollars and fundraising, you try to be conservative with your spending. She did not hurt for money but that did not mean that she wanted to waste money on a fancy hotel when she could put it towards the families in need.

She waited in line to check and scrolled through her I-Phone and logged onto her Facebook account. She had created it under her maiden name since she was using that now. She kept as little information about her life as possible and only a few pictures. She smiled as she looked at the pictures of the kids posted just this morning.

She finally tells them the reservation is under "Bella Swan" and they look. The gentleman at the check in raises an eyebrow and looks at her. He shakes his head and then proceeds to give her a packet and key card. She was shocked that he did not ask for a credit card upon check in for incidentals. She figured it was because they had it on file from where she reserved the room.

The bell man pulled the cart with her bags and hit the top floor and turned a key. She looked at him and then opened my key card paperwork. The information verified that yes she was on the top floor which was odd, wasn't that the more expensive rooms? Once they reach the top floor and exited the elevators she noticed there were only three doors on that entire floor.

They entered the room and she was speechless – this was not her room! She did not fell right staying in a penthouse suite. Granted she had the money to cover it but that wasn't the point. She looked at and the bell boy telling him there must be a mistake. He shrugged his shoulders and waved off my tip saying it was taken care of. At this point she was getting a terrible feeling in her gut. Had they found her? She made a b-line to the phone and dialed the front desk. She explained to him that she had been given the wrong room, he simply says, "No, Ms. Swan, your room was upgraded earlier today complementary. You have the room the rest of the week and an open tab."

She told him that she had not reserved this type of room and wanted to change rooms immediately. He told her that he had no other rooms available and he did not have any information as to who arranged for the upgrade. She was in shock with a slight panic running through her system – this room was far too large for her needs and but guessed she would just enjoy someone's computer glitch or error for now. She walked to the balcony and drew the shades only to be graced with the most beautiful view of the city. It was breath taking – she removed herself from the beautiful view and decided to go check in at the conference center then find something to eat. She left the room made her way to the conference center to check in and was greeted with a warm welcome from the hostess.

They went on and on about how happy they were that she could make the conference and speak. She took a minute to look through the papers and found her first session was not until 9 am tomorrow so she had the rest of the afternoon and evening to explore the city. She headed to the concierge desk and asked for the best mode of transportation to China Town. All of a sudden the hair on the back of my neck was tickled as if to warn her of something. She was already hyper sensitive to someone watching her and had been for some time. She quickly scanned the room only to find nothing. The concierge's phone rang and he asks her to excuse him for minute.

As she waited she noticed the sun starting to come out a bit. He apologized and she asked him how long the walk to her desired destination which was about 7 blocks north. She hesitated moment thinking about if it was a good idea or not as she thanked him and headed out the door. She still had this strange feeling like she was being watched but shook it off to being paranoid.

EPOV

As they drove through the city Alice called. She told him there would be a patch of sun just after check in and that she had faxed over the information requested to the car fax machine. She also said that she took care of upgrading Bella's room. He couldn't explain the draw to this woman but Alice made it clear – that this would be a life altering week and would not tell anything else. He ended the call and glanced at the papers.

Bella Swan was the president of a community nonprofit focusing on helping poor and under privileged children and their families. She had built her organization from the ground up and was well respected in her community just outside Atlanta. She had many positive media press releases and all praised her organization for their efforts and compassion.

Her program annual budget was 1.9 million dollars which is not bad. He looked at the next page listing her annual reports which was really simple but informative. Their main issues were not enough funding. The other information pulled was newspapers articles where her organization was recognized for their efforts but she was never pictured. It was always employees, families, or children served. Part of him thought that this avoidance for the spotlight was similar to him and his family.

It was refreshing to find a woman independent, competent, and totally unaware of her true beauty. From all he could read, she was conservative, honest, and selfless. He thought back to her conversation on the plane with the little lady about her travels. She only traveled for work and occasionally on small trips with her children. This made me wonder about her life, relationships. Was she never afforded the time or resources to travel for pleasure? He was so drawn to this mystery woman. The last document was a old newspaper clipping from the New York Times. It was a wedding announcement for a Jamie Black and Bella Marie Swan. It was dated 14 years ago announcing their wedding in the presence of family at an island in the Caribbean. This piece of information rocked his core because he knew that name and not in a good way.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the car stopped in front of the Hyatt and his door opened. This was not the hotel he was going to stay at but once he heard she was here he had to be near her. It was modest and still sophisticated. He exited the car, proceeded to check in and settled into his room. He noticed the clouds starting to thin and sun begin to shine through. This would cause a slight problem for him if he wanted to walk around. He heard the elevator open and feet shuffle down the hall. She was here – He had to chuckle when he heard her tell the bell man she was in the wrong room.

Then she proceeded to call the front desk to argue about their mistake. When they told her it was not and there were no other rooms available he smiled. That nice tip was well deserved. He could hear her moving around the room and opening the balcony doors. The view of the city was magnificent and she deserved the best. After a few moments he heard door shut and elevator ding. He hated not hearing her thoughts – he was deaf to what she was planning and thinking. This was not something he was use to.

He quickly took the steps at vampire speed to the lobby and proceeded to the bar to wait and watch. He did not have to be anywhere until tomorrow and would need to hunt this evening but for now he was stuck inside until the sun went down. He then heard her ask the concierge about Chinatown. Suddenly fear spike through his body that she would be walking the streets of China Town alone, but was utterly shocked when she asked how many block and then refused a car service.

Was this woman insane! Did she not value her life! He watched as she walked out the hotel and down the side walk toward Chinatown – in the nice afternoon sun. Not a second later, Alice texted him to say the sun would be out the rest of the day and that Bella would be fine. He shook my head – only Alice would know when to ease my fears. As he turned around to walk back to his room he heard a voice he was not expecting and wanted to avoid. Tanya… What was she doing here? Why now?


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own any of these characters and the plot is total from my own head!

I am trying to right my wrong and make the corrections to the earlier stories before my faithful editor!

Chapter 5

**BPOV**

As she walked down the street she thought about the last time she was here. Her boss was a control freak and pretty much had our free time mapped out. They had walked this same stretch but at the Ms. Micromanager's sonic pace. She decided this time to stop and smell the roses as they say. She had spent my last 7 years going at everyone else's pace and their time schedules. She enjoyed window shopping, observing people, and the nice break in the clouds.

Before she knew it she was at the famous Chinatown gate. As she walked down the street and past the shops and vendors, she decided an afternoon cocktail was in order so she slipped into a descent looking restaurant. Not much for eating alone, she decided to order some egg drop soup at the bar and an egg roll. After finishing up her afternoon snack she had seen enough and walked back towards the hotel.

The 7 block walk was refreshing and she used the time to rehearse her presentation for tomorrow. As she reach the hotel she decided a work out was in order to release some pinned up stress. She missed gym time that morning to get to the airport, so she grabbed her suit, towel, iPod, and head to the gym. She had started this crazy workout routine when her marriage started going south and Jamie started getting rough with her. She was determined to be strong enough to fight back.

Her usual day started at 5 am with UFC Ultimate Fitness Workout but since she was not home she had to create her own workout. She tossed the bag on the floor, purchase some water, and hit the play on her iPod. The gym here was sweet- it has a running path along the outside wall of the workout room and lots of top of the line equipment. She started her warm up stretch then run along the path.

She stopped along the way to do different sets of jacks, pushups, lunges, etc for the next 15 minutes. Once the warm up was done, she hit the free weight circuit, more lunges, pushups, sit ups, and then on to the machines for some cardio. Before she knew it the hour was up and decide to hit the pool. First stop was the shower to knock off the sweat and put on the two pieces. She was proud to be able to wear this again. It has been a long time since she had felt comfortable in a bathing suit much less a two piece.

She still had a faint sign of childbirth with a small belly pouch but the daily fitness routine started 7 years ago has helped her trim back up. It became an addiction after a while. She lost the weight, beefed up muscle, and finally started feeling great about her body. Seven years later, 40 pounds lighter and could kick some ass if needed. She added TKD and mixed martial arts to the regimen after about two years.

After one of Jamie partners got a bit rough with her one night at once of Jamie's stupid parties she signed herself up for self defense classes. So now she was swimming laps in the beautiful Olympic size pool in the basement of this hotel trying to rid her mind of the stresses of life. After about 20 laps she decided to clean up and eat before hitting the sack. She decided to towel dry, slip on her flip flops, and shorts/tank set before heading to the elevator.

As she leaned her head back on the wall, she noticed her IPod changed songs and a smooth classical melody flowed through her earphones. She instantly relaxed and was glad she came on this trip alone! As the elevator reaches a floor, she did not even look up but all of a sudden this surge of energy radiated through the small box. Knowing someone has stepped in; she opened her eyes to see her airport Greek Adonis standing along the other wall. She was drawn to his form fitting shirt displaying his six pack, muscular arms – talk about Dr. McDreamy! She quickly pulled her eyes off his body and back to a respectable location – his eyes - which were a shiny golden color. Her insides melted and ached for some attention from this hot young man standing across from her.

His eyes roamed her body from the floor up and she realized what probably look like –a drowned rat! She suddenly felt very unappealing and self-conscious. His eyes capture her attention and she couldn't break away from his intense gaze. Thank heavens her phone rang at that moment and what a perfect distraction – her sweet boys. Can you say reality check! Who wants to date a single mom of three? No one in their right mind! She answered and could hear little Jackson say hello. She asked him how his day was and he proceeds to tell about how his brothers gave him wedgies and locked him outside. She could not help but chuckle at this image.

She told him how much she missed him and ask to speak to his brothers. Anthony soon comes to the phone and acted like she was the last person on earth he wants to talk to. He is probably being pulled away from his precious WII. When she asked him how his day was his usual answer was "fine". That conversation was short lived as he handed the phone off to Alex who proceeds to zoom through his day and telling her what he plans to do to his brother if he comes in his room again. She could not help but chuckle at their brotherly banter.

Here she was 500+ miles away and trying to defuse a potential emergency room visit or avoid another replay of Smack Down 2009. BOYs------- but her boys and she would not change a thing except to have her Jayden back with them. With a quick and sad good bye, she reminded them to be nice, brush their teeth, and pick up their laundry only to hear dial tone. Looking at the phone she shook her head and muttered "like the reminder would do any good anyway".

She suddenly heard a slight chuckle from "my DrILF" across the way. She looked up at him, smiled and replied "boys..can't live with them…can't live without them." About that time the elevator reached her floor and she exited only to realize he was exiting also. Now she was wondering if he was really a serial murderer, her ex's hit man or simple coincidence. He proceeded to allow her off first and she walked to the door.

Naturally she had to dig for her room swipe but made sure to watch him out of the corner of her eye. Dear lord she must be dreaming – this hot doc was sleeping in the room next door! Where is the adjoining door when you want one? As she opened her door she all but swore he mumbled "Sweet dreams my Bella" – She figured she was just delusional at this point and decided a hot shower, room service, and bed were in order at this point.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

EPOV

Tanya…

Edward cringed as Tanya's thoughts bombard him with her ideas of what to do later. He suddenly regretted falling into her grasp and sleeping with her all those many years ago. That was a time when he was lonely and never expected to find his soul mate. He had lived for years in the house of three loving couples and was the odd man out.

His family pushed him to try with Tanya but he never felt the spark, energy, nor connection he saw in his family. "Well hello Tanya, it is a pleasant surprise seeing you here." She simply smiled and ran her long fingernails along his upper arm. At the moment he felt sick and repulsed by her advances. Her touch was nothing like the energy, electricity, and desire he felt when touching Bella so briefly at the airport. She comments, "Well Eddie, I am just leaving town but could make other arrangements now that you are here."

He cringed again at the thoughts she was having and quickly replied, "Oh, well I am sorry to disappoint you but I am not here for long and have a busy schedule. Thanks for your offer but I really think our relationship is better suited for staying just friends." She had sudden thoughts of furry then said, "Well, we could always be friends with benefits Eddie!" Edward was getting annoyed with her nickname and said, "Well no thank, and my name is Edward! I hope you have a safe trip home, can I help you with your bags?" He proceeds to escort her to the waiting town car and bid her goodbye.

He immediately looked out and noticed the sun still out so he retreated to his room. He had to prepare for his conference call which should take place in about 30 minutes. His thoughts are with Bella, his angel, hoping she is safe on her travels and he is feeling a bit protective of her. He refocused himself and dialed in to his call. After a long conference call, he heard the elevator open and foot steps down the hall. He was relieved that she was back, safe, and in her room. He then heard her room door click shut and the elevator ding indicating she was leaving again. He decided to walk out and get some fresh air but does not get to the elevator before it closes.

He watches it proceed all the way to the basement and it peaks his interest. He hits the down button and decided to explore the hotel amenities. Once the elevator reaches the basement, he noticed that this floor is laundry/housekeeping, the pool and gym area. He hears the sound of music coming from the gym and the sound of a person working out. He listens for their thoughts but can't pick up anything. Only when he glances in the window he spotted Bella working out.

He watched her extreme workout and was amazed at her determination and stamina. The intensity of her work out was not like he has seen before. It was not the look you see on an athlete training or the look of a person working out for pleasure. It was almost as if she was trying to rid herself of some inner demon. Just like him, she has some buried emotions that she was fighting and all he wants to do was go to her and help her see that it would be all okay. At the same time he did not want to seem like he was stalking her – which he was.

He needed to leave before she saw him so he goes to the lobby where he suddenly receives a call from Alice. He speaks to her and then Carlisle for a while then decides to head back up stairs. As he enters the elevator, he sees her leaning against the panel with her eyes closed listening to classical music. He smiles at their similarities. He can't help the man in him checking out her body. Lust fills his system as he is now pulled between two forces the one towards her blood and the own towards her body.

The energy in that tiny space was staggering. She suddenly looked up and their eyes met. He could not help but scan down her body again swallowing hard. She had gone for a swim after her work out and now she was there in shorts, a tank, and wet hair. The scent was much stronger and he had to swallow the venom. They were broke from their eye lock by the ring of her cell phone. He could hear a little boy greeting her on the other end. He was touched by her kindness and longing for her child. He couldn't help but chuckle at their conversation and then the proceeding conversations with the other children.

She was mothering them they bid her goodnight and she comments so low about not doing any good. He chuckled again then she comments "boys..can't live with them…can't live without them." Suddenly they reach the top floor and she paused in realization that they were on the same floor. He politely let her exit first and followed her out watching as she walked towards her door. As she entered her room he couldn't help but say quietly, "Sweet dreams my Bella."

BPOV

Her alarm began beeping at 4:45 a.m. and she groaned. She knew she needed to keep to her 5 am workout schedule but man did she want to just sleep. She rolled out of bed, washed her face, brushed her teeth and tried to wet down my crazy bed hair. Her usual work out attire of yoga paints and a sports tank would have to today as she made her way to the elevator. She thought through the workout routine and scrolled through the playlist for the "work out list".

She had managed to talk Coach D into letting recording the workouts so that she could keep on pace with the class. Plus she was never good as self directed workouts. She had to have someone direct her. She got to the gym, stretch then start the 15 minute warm up. After that, it was on to sit ups, push ups, pull ups, then sprints. The work out time goes by much quicker than expected. She stretched a bit more and then decided to cool down.

She had plenty of time before her first session so she headed back to the room, hit the brew on the coffee maker, and hit the shower. She opted for breakfast down stairs this morning – Eggs Benedict was calling her name. She scrolled through her email while she waited and suddenly begin to feel this electrical energy that she was beginning to associate with DrMcHotty! She glanced up, she can see him sitting across the way –they make eye contact and he smiles and nods. She smiled and looked back to my coffee and email. The food comes and she was torn about looking at him or not. She chances it and looked his way as he is looking at his paper. He only seemed to be drinking coffee. She paid the tab and gets up to walk towards the lobby. As she was walking she dropped her suit jacket that was slung over the laptop case. As she reached to get it and she finds Edward there with the jacket already in his hand. She could have sworn he was still sitting at his table and nowhere near her. She had to do a better job of noticing her surroundings. That was foolish of her! She looked into his beautiful golden eyes that anyone could easily get lost for days in.

She smiled and thanked him. "My pleasure Ms Swan, you seem to have your hands full, can I assist you." he says. She did have a hand full with a purse, laptop bag, and conference /presentation materials. "I would hate to impose Dr. Cullen, please call me Bella." Edward simply smiles that panty dropping smile and replies, "I believe we are heading the same direction, it would be my pleasure to help such a damsel in distress." She stood there utterly shocked and speechless; all she could do was simply nod and proceed to walk to the elevator. She pressed the down button and waited on the doors to open still speechless. Edward then says, "So Bella, what happens to bring you here to the beautiful city of San Francisco?"

She explained that she was in town on business and presenting at the conference here in the hotel. She asked him the same which he explained that he was also in town for business. They walked towards the conference room suite where she will be presenting and set her materials on the table. Edward placed her things on the table and politely asked her she needed further assistance.

She is shocked that he was wasting his time helping her. "Oh, you have been a great help, I do not want to take anymore of your time." He smiled but they are interrupted by the technician asking for her presentation. She excused herself and hands the thumb drive over. Edward then asks, "So, Bella, what is it that you do so well that you are presenting on today?" She blushed and proceeded to tell him about her work with at risk students and the presentation is about how they started a nontraditional program for high school students which has had unbelievable results. The program was being replicated across the country and her program has been spotlighted for its achievements.

He then asked how it is funded and she explained that she spends her time researching and finding grants, foundations, and doing fundraising to help sustain the program. He asked if she presented to foundations and potential funders about her programs which she commented that she was too small and not important enough to catch their ear so no. He simply nodded and then said, "Well, I must be off to my next appointment, but I am sure I will see you around." She laughed and comments, "Yes it was nice to run into you again (with a chuckle) and I hope you have a nice day." He smiled and walked off.

She was standing in shock that he had even given her the time of day. At her age, baggage, etc not many men turn their heads to watch her walk by. She could not help but think that his was either a serious murderer or rapist and she was falling prey. She had had her share of stalkers, on watch and other people watching and this did not feel that way. She just brushed it off to him being a true gentleman and left it at that.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

EPOV

He realizes that he needs to hunt this evening if he plans to communicate more with her tomorrow. He returns from the hunt and gets ready for his day. He has a site tour, land tour, and then meeting with several CEO's and other business men. He already knew about the land but the tour was for their sake.

He made his way to the lobby only to see her being seated at the hotel bistro. He decided to sit and read the paper while he waited for his car. He noticed how she sat quietly, drank lots of coffee with cream only, and ordered eggs Benedict. She then played with her phone while she waited on her food. A few times he noticed how she would just sit there enjoying the quiet. He tried hard to ignore the other people but some were very distracting, especially the business man sitting between them. His thoughts were on her and the profile visual and thinking about her figure. The rage and anger that coursed through him was almost more than he could handle.

The waiter stepped in front of him with his food which that became his new focus. She looked around the room and her eyes locked on him, she quickly looked way only to look back a few more times. He glanced at her, smiles, and returned to reading his paper. As she got up, she walked to the other side of the bistro and was gathering her things. She had many items she was trying to balance and he knew she was probably not going to be able to manage them all.

He got up, tossed a tip on the table for the coffee he did not touch, and quickly walked towards her just as her suit jacket slipped onto the floor. He quickly grabbed it when she stopped. She thanked him and reached for the jacket. "My pleasure Ms Swan, you seem to have your hands full, can I assist you." he says. She looks up at him then says, "I would hate to impose Dr. Cullen, please call me Bella."

Edward simply smiles that panty dropping smile and replies, "I believe we are heading the same direction, it would be my pleasure to help such a damsel in distress." She stands there utterly shocked and speechless; but then nods and they walk to the elevator. Edward then says, "So Bella, what happens to bring you here to the beautiful city of San Francisco?"

She explains that she is here at a business conference and presenting. She asks him the same which he explains that he is also in town for business. They walk towards the conference room suite where she will be presenting and set her materials on the table. She then comments, "Oh, you have been a great help; I do not want to take anymore of your time." He smiles but is interrupted by the technician asking for her presentation. She excuses herself and hands him the thumb drive. Edward then asks, "So, Bella, what is it that you do so well that you are presenting on today?"

She blushes and proceeds to tell him about her work with at risk students in the school district and this presentation is about how they started a nontraditional program for students which has had unbelievable results, which he already knows all about and is happy that her facts mirror what his research indicated. He then asks how it is funded and she explains that she spends her time researching and finding grants, foundations, and doing fundraising to help sustain the program.

He simple smiles and nods, then he ask if the conference is open to the public and what type of audience is she expecting. He asked if she presented to foundations and potential funders about her programs which she commented that she was too small and not important enough to catch their ear so no. He simply nodded and then said, "Well, I must be off to my next appointment, but I am sure I will see you around." He smiles and walks off.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

BPOV

Bella quickly composes herself and presents her program and data to her attendees. She spends the rest of the day going to different sessions. As happy hour approaches, several of the other ladies convince her to go with them to dinner then drinks at a local club. She hesitates but decides to go with them - what else does she have to do this evening. They agree to meet in the lobby at 7 sharp to head out to dinner.

She realizes that she did not bring clothes for clubbing but decides a simple wrap dress and boots will do. With one last touch up she heads out to the lobby. She subconsciously hopes to see her DrILF but realizes that he is probably with his girlfriend or something. As she reaches the lobby, the other ladies in their group are waiting at the bar. They gather and decide to take a car to a local restaurant. As she is walking out the front door, she feels small pricks on the back of her neck, much like what she felt in the earlier. She casually glances over her shoulder only to see the object of her affection coming off the elevator. She can't help but smile at him and wish she was going with him to dinner. She sighs and walks to the car.

The conversation flows over dinner and then changes focus to the evening activities at the new club in town. They pull up to "Club Fran" and exit the car. The group of ladies make their way to the line only to have a bouncer wave them forward. The club is loud and hopping with the night crowd. There are so many bodies moving in rhythm together on the floor and some on the terraced level platforms. Bella is a bit nervous since the last time she was clubbing was for a friend's bachelor's party. She never felt she was neither coordinated nor sexy dancing but for this one night, in this strange town, with strangers, she decides to let her hesitations slip away.

She decides liquid courage is the key and asks the ladies what they want to drink, first rounds on her – why not! They find a table, order rounds of tequila shots, and proceed to scan the crowd. The first shot really does not provide her the courage needed so she insists on another. She also orders a dirty martini and listens to the ladies gab about pointless topics. She scans the crowd and decides she will not think, just relax, enjoy, and have a good time.

As she finishes her martini, she is pulled on the dance floor by a few of the ladies. "Dirty" by Christina Aguilera pounds through the speakers as she closes her eyes and moves with the music. The group of ladies begin to grind with each other laughing and enjoying the scene. Bella closes her eyes and moves to the beat. For the first time in years she feels good, sexy, and confident. The years of TKD, Kickboxing, and Fitness Classes are paying off. As the music changes and they continue to dance, grind, and move with each other.

They decide to take a break and have a few more drinks, this time they go for more shots but change the poison to Snops. The smooth liquid burns as she drinks like the burn is taking away her internal pain and suffering. She is beginning to feel loose and free. They move back to the floor for more dancing only this time they are beginning to have a few men dance around them and begin to grind with several of the ladies. Bella is a bit nervous but decides a dance or two will not hurt. She suddenly feels a pair of cool hands wrap around her waist and the firm chest of someone. The electricity is overwhelming. The cool hands on her waist send an electric jolt through her body.

The two move in rhythm with them music almost like they are in sync with one another. She begins to grind her ass on his firm body. The feel against her back is like marble but she is not scared or intimidated. She only feels right, comfortable, and peaceful. His leg moves in-between her legs as she continues to grind. For the first time in years, she is dripping from her arousal. They continue to move in sync as the songs change from one to the next on into the night. She can suddenly feel his cool breath on her neck and she shutters from the feel. Not a shutter of fear but one of desire.

A gentle hand moves from her waist up her side leaving a trail of fire in its wake. She rolls her head back to where it rests on his chest. His scent is tantalizing and addicting. Her eyes roll back in her head as a gentle hand skims past the side of her breast and back down again. A small, gentle, cool kiss is placed on the side of her neck resulting in a small moan from her lips. She naturally moves her hands over her head and around his neck and continues to move with him. She is at first shocked by the cool feel of his neck but decides her over heated body is the cause.

She is suddenly twisted around and chest to chest with her willing partner. She looks up and freezes for a moment as she realizes holding her is the one man she has been dreaming about … Edward. His eyes are dark and gentle but there is something else she can see… lust. All of a sudden she feels like she is dreaming because this god like man would not be here and holding her. She looks down and shakes her head to wake herself up only to suddenly feel a cool finger on her chin lifting it up look at him. He gives her this crooked smile that will make any woman swoon. She smiles and bites her lower lip as they stay locked on each other's eyes.

Suddenly, he leans closer to her and inches his face closer to her. She can feel his cool and sweet breath on her face. Her eyes dart back and forth from his eyes and mouth. Like instinct, she closes her eyes and leans forward. His lips are gentle and feather light and they touch again and again. The kiss moves from gentle to more firm and deep. She suddenly feels his wet cold tongue slide across her bottom lip. Before she can respond, he pulls away and says in a whisper, "It's late my dear Bella; I think you need me to escort you home." Bella can only nod and take a shaky breath.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

EPOV

He leaves the conference room to head to his waiting car. He has a meeting down town to attend more meetings. He spends all day listening to proposals and presentations but can't help his distraction. In his 107 years he has never felt such a pull and attraction so intense. He keeps up the human pretenses during the business lunch and engages in the friendly conversation. He is frequently approached by some of the women at the meeting but he only has eyes for one stunning brunette. The day drags on and he calls Carlisle to update him on the progress and different proposals.

Carlisle notices something different in his voice and asks him. Edward decides to ask Carlisle when he knew Esme was his destiny. Carlisle is taken back by his questions and comments that when she was still human he treated her in his clinic for a broken hand. He talked about the energy, spark, and instant draw. Edward then knows that what he is feeling is right. Carlisle wishes him well and tells him how happy he is that he found the one for him after so long being alone.

Edward finally has a since of hope that he never had before. The day ends and he heads back to the hotel in hopes to see his angel. He decides to go to his room to freshen up. He can hear the sounds of Bella next door and gentle rhythm of music. He waits for her to leave before exiting his room. Still frustrated that he can't hear her thoughts, he takes the next elevator and proceeds to the lobby.

On the way down, the elevator stops on another floor and picks up a group of ladies. They notice him which he tries to not listen to their thoughts. They discuss how they are meeting in the bar and will go to dinner and a club. One comments how the club is now and a great place to pick up guys. As they exit the elevator he notices them meeting up with some other ladies one of which is his angel. He is suddenly bothered that she is going with them to this club and decides he will need to visit the club as well. The thoughts of another man touching his angel are disturbing.

As they walk out the door, she looks back at him and grins which would melt his heart if it still beat. He smiles at her and watches her get into the town car. The pull towards her is so great that he fights the urge to run and take her out of the car and spend the evening with her all to himself.

He discretely follows the group of ladies as they dine and engage in conversation. He is bothered by a few who look at Bella and are jealous of her. They ask her questions about herself whom she tells them about her boys and how she loves them. One lady notices the absence of a ring and inquires about her husband. She replies a simple, he passed away and they are instantly regretful for their feelings. They all look at her and wonder how such a strong, professional lady can handle children and full time work. The conversations drift and eventually they leave for the club.

He notices a text from Alice indicating that the bounce will not give them a problem entering and rush them to the front of the line. He enters the building and is instantly his mouth pools with venom. He swallows and walks to the bar watching the ladies as they move to a table.

Bella does not appear to be comfortable at first glance but then shockingly buys the first round of shots. She knocks back the first shot like it was water. He watches as she downs two more drinks and he is pulled from his stair by some of the men's thoughts as they watch the group of women. He worries that she is dowsing something other than a drink. It is like the drink is to take away some other pain. Her eyes are like windows to her soul and he can see the pain, doubt, and self loathing.

The idea of her being alone taking care of her family tugs at his soul. She is such a selfless creature always thinking of others first. It is as if she is tossing her cares to the wind tonight in the place of strangers which strikes fear in him. He watches her as she moves to the rhythm of the music.

Her dress clings to her body like a glove and he watches her body move and grind with the other ladies. This is the most erotic scene he has ever seen. Her eyes are closed as if she is finally releasing herself. His is feeling things that he knows is arousal but is not sure how this will work with a human. He watches carefully but is interrupted by a touch to his arm where is greeted by a blond with long hair showing much cleavage. He removes he arm from her grasp and tries to block out her thoughts. She propositions him which he kindly refuses.

Once his attention is turned back to Bella he notices her dancing again but this time a group of men are crowded around the ladies. He is instantly on his feet as he hears only of the ladies comment on the amount of alcohol Bella and the rest have ingested. He walks towards Bella and gets to her just as a man is starting to move towards her back. He growls and gives the man a look which has the reaction Edwards wants. He will not have another man touch her.

Edward begins to move in sync with Bella and then places his hands gently on her hips. They continue to grind and move to the music. Their bodies are in perfect harmony and fit together like a glove. The music flows through the room and he can smell her delectable scent as her body heats up.

He places a small, gentle, cool kiss on the side of her neck resulting in a small moan from her lips. Her smell and the pounding of her blood in her neck make his mouth pool. He swallows and then she moves her hands over her head and around his neck and continues to move with him. Her warmth is touch send a spark down his body. He moves his leg in between her thighs and they grind to the music some more.

He can suddenly feel her heat on his leg and a smell of her arousal accosts him. He closes his eyes to focus and reign in his control. He suddenly grabs her by the waist and turns her around. He can feel the round mounds of her breast touching his cold hard chest. She then looks up at him and with sudden recognition freezes for a moment.

Deep in thought, she looks down and shakes her head almost like she doubts this moment. He places a cool finger on her chin lifting it up look at him. He gives her this crooked smile and she smiles and bites her lower lip as they stay locked on each other's eyes.

Suddenly, he leans closer to her and inches his face closer to her. He can't keep from looking between her eyes and full red lips. The pull and magnetism between them comes to a head as he gently leans forward. Their lips touch and a fire ignites in him. The passion in this simple gently kiss is overwhelming. Never in his 107 years has he felt more at home and right.

The kiss moves from gentle to more firm and deep. Without thinking he runs his tongue across her bottom lip. Realizing the potential danger here, he pulls away. He needs to leave but knows she is not in the condition to stay. He then leans to her ear and whispers, "It's late my dear Bella; I think you need me to escort you home." Bella can only nod and take a shaky breath.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

BPOV

Edward places a hand along her back and guides her through the crowd. She realizes that she needs to let the ladies know she is leaving. She pulls his hand to jester to her friends and he smiles and nods. They make their way to her table only to be met with wide eyes. The group of ladies are staring at Edward in awe just as she. Bella thanks them for a good time and tells them she is heading out. They simply nod as if they are unable to speak.

Once Bella and Edward make their way out the door, she is greeted with a cool blast of air and shivers. Suddenly a jacket is draped over her shoulders as they make their way to the parked town car just at the curb. They enter the car and make their way back to the hotel. As they drive down the dark city streets, he glances down at her nuzzled in his side and kisses the top of her hair. She inhales his scent looks into his eyes. The drive did not take long and they quickly reach the hotel and exit the car. She is shocked at how he exits the car and reaches for her hand. It has been a while since she has experiences the likes of a gentleman. They walk through the lobby to the elevators.

Once alone and moving up to their floor, he pulls her to him again and gently kisses her lips. She notices his eyes flutter closed and he sighs. As they reach their floor, he gently walks her to her door, and extends his hand for her room key card. She removes it from her clutch and places it in his hand. He opens the door but does not enter. She looks into his eyes that are ablaze with fire, passion, and something else she can't quite put her finger on. He leans down and kisses her lips, cheek, then her neck just below her ear. She closes her eyes at the feel of someone wanting her this way. His lips are cool and soft like she is a piece of glass. His hands come up to her face and cups her face in his hands. They look at one another for a while before he kisses her again on the lips then leans his to rest his head against her head.

She can feel his breath on her face and her heart and body are alive once again. However, her mind tells her this is not real because she is not pretty or smart enough for the likes of Edward. He pulls away and looks at her again. He then says, "Bella, I had a great time tonight and glad I ran in to you at the club. You are an amazing woman." She smiles at him and says, "I had a great time too. It has been a long time since I have felt that free." His eyes soften as he leans in to kiss her lips again. He then pulls back and says, "It is late and I have an early day tomorrow. Will you be willing to join me for dinner tomorrow?" She is shocked that he desires to see her again that all she can do is nod. "What time will you be done with your sessions tomorrow?" he asks.

Without thinking hesitation, she tells him 4:30 p.m. and he nods. He suddenly asked her for her number so he could call her if he is going to be late. He programs her number in his phone and kisses her one more time before walking down the hall towards his room. She shuts the door to her room and walks in a daze to her desk to put her purse. She feels her lips and cheek where she can still feel the sting of his electrical touch.

She changes into her pj's and climbs into bed thinking about her night, the dancing, and his kiss. She suddenly hears her phone beep and looks to see a text.

_**Sweet dreams my dearest Bella. I look forward to dinner tomorrow. I will only be thinking of you until then. – Edward**_

She falls asleep and dreams about him and a feeling of hope.

**EPOV**

He escorts Bella to her group of friends to say good bye. They are looking at her with awe on their faces. Their thoughts are filled with disbelief and shock. They can only nod at her. He escorts her to the waiting car and opens the door as she enters. As they ride to the hotel, he can't stop looking at her. She is so beautiful, kind, not to mention smells divine. He leans down and nuzzles her neck and cheek. He can feel her pulse in her neck as he places soft kisses on her neck and temple. Surprised that his desire for her body is greater than that for her blood, he continues until they reach the hotel and make their way up to their floor. The trip is quite and for the first time he is glad there is silence. He is use to constant noise and thoughts which he finds the silence with her is peaceful and comfortable.

They reach her door and he reaches out for her room key. He does not want this night to end as he begins to kiss her face, neck, nose, and cheek. He is overwhelmed with the feel of her skin, lips, and touch. He has never felt this sort of pull towards anyone. The connection and electricity flowing between them is unlike anything he has ever felt and he begins to feel what he has listened to in the mind of her family for years. She is the one he has been waiting for over 107 years. Finally, he tells her it is late and that he has an early meeting, which he does, but knows she is tired and will have a terrible hangover in the morning. He then asks her to dinner later and for her number in case he needs to contact her.

He walks towards his room realizing he probably should go hunt to prepare for their date. He feels the vibration of his phone only to see a message from Alice. "_A hunt is necessary, tomorrow will be rainy and tomorrow night you should take her to the pier for dinner. Nice moves at the club – I knew you had it in you! I am glad you have found our soul mate. Don't let her go!"_

He can't help but laugh as he walks towards the door to hunt for the evening. He then decides to send Bella a quick text as he heads out in the night. As he runs he decides that he is not sure if he could let her go at this point. For the first time he feels complete and full of love and yet all he as done is simply hold and kiss her briefly.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

BVOP

She wakes the next morning by the sound of her cell phone alarm. Looking at the clock she noticed it was 4:30 am and time for her work out. The headache that was pounding away helped her make a quick decision – hit the snooze for 2 more hours and work out later. She managed to reach for the Tylenol and bottled water before pulling the covers over her head and going back to sleep.

Somehow she managed to miss her alarm and realized it was an hour past the time she should have gotten up to get ready for her day. In a rush, she jumped out of bed and ran to the shower. The shower did little to ease the hangover she was suffering from. It was times like this that she realized why she did not drink. It truly was poison to her system – 5 hours later! She thought back to her night at the club and had to pinch herself out of fear that it was a dream. She dressed and made her way down to the sessions in the conference center. She decided to grab a muffin and water on the way by the breakfast set up and sneaks in the back of the room. As she sat there listening to the speaker she could not help but wish for her bed and pillow. After lunch she was feeling much better and noticed one missed text, a call from a out of state number, and a call from her parents. She quickly eats her lunch and goes to the balcony to listen to her messages.

The first message is from her mom and the boys saying good morning. The second call was from the local TKD studio notifying her sensei from Georgia made arrangements for her to visit and work out with their studio at 4. She was excited and called them back to tell them she would be there and get directions. The last was a text which when she opened it she about dropped her phone. The interaction last night was not a dream – he did exist and what they shared did really happen.

Bella – I hope from Georgia made arrangements for her to visit and work out with their studio at 4. She was excited and called them back to tell them she would be there and get directions. The last was a text which when she opened it she about dropped her phone. The interaction last night was not a dream – he did exist and what they shared did really happen.

_**Bella – I hope you have a lovely day. I can't wait till dinner. See you at 4:30! - Edward**_

She is giddy about their date and then suddenly she realizes that she can't meet him at 4:30 and work out at the TKD from 4-5. She decides to text him back to change the time of their date.

_**Edward – I had a "ok" morning – even with a hangover. I can't wait until dinner but can we meet at 6? I forgot about a class from 4 – 5. Thanks! Bella**_

She hopes this does not mess up his plans but knows that she can't pass up the opportunity to work out at the top Tae Kwon Do Studio in the city. She finishes up and call home to check on the kids as she makes her way back to the conference area for the next round of classes. The sessions drag on and finally the 3:15 ending session sends her quickly to her room to change clothes. Since she does not know where the location is, she call the front desk to ask for a car to take her. Once she arrives at the front, the car is waiting and she heads off through the town. She is so excited about this work out especially since she missed her morning workout because of her stupid hangover. As she is checking her bag she notices she forgot her phone in her hotel room. Great- just her luck – but then again, what did they do before they had cell phones? People had to wait!

They arrive at the studio and she bounces out of the car, tipping the driver, she makes her way into the front lobby. She waits as other students are checking in and she is them greeted. She introduces herself and before she even finishes the gentleman is bowing and praising her. She looks at him strangely and he then says, "We have been waiting for your arrival since your sensei called us. Please follow me." She follows them through beaded doors and onto the floor. There are several students practicing kicks, punches, and others in the corner breaking beams, blocks, and other objects. She is pulled from her observation by the class being halted and eyes falling on her. She is immediately embarrassed and not liking the attention. The Grand Master of this facility was outfitted in all black and made his way to her. He greets her and welcomes her to his Do Jang. He then turns to his class and says, "Class, I want to introduce you to one of the best Ms. Bella. She is here from Georgia and you are going to witness once of the best of the best." Totally embarrassed, she nods to them and waves. Here she thought she was simple coming to practice. GREAT!!! She is going to get Mark when she returns!

He asks the students to clear the floor and sit along the side wall. He then returns to her and tells her that some of his more experiences students were coming to go a few rounds with her. She was already prepared with her Do Buk (uniform) and goes to the changing room. As she walks back to floor and is greeted by several more students. She notices movement through the observation window but the glass is not such that you can see images. She is a bit nervous with such an audience and too much hype about her abilities. She has been working hard for a number of years and considers herself good, she is a current black belt and helps with instruction back home. She goes to various competitions and has her fair share of awards but they are nothing in her book. Paper, metals, and trophies are not why she does it. The heart of TKD is a artistic discipline and outlet for her. It is about respect for rules, officials, and opponents. Her other reason was a means of self defense.

While she is warming up she is called on to come to the center where a younger student probably around the age of 22 is warming up. They are not equal weight class but build and size they are similar. They greet each other and break into their form. The sparring and jabs begin. She is able to easily maneuver and easily gains points against him. Break is called and they respectfully end their sparring. The next competitor comes and they begin their rounds. This female is tough and a fighter. She gets a few points on her as does her opponent. They continue with sidekicks, round kicks, jabs and punches. She hates the feel of the mouth piece but knows it is necessary. She takes a punch to the face and quickly shakes it off. She manages to get back in her game and earns the rest of the points needed to win the match.

A bit tired, she checks the time and notices it is already 4:40. She has to leave near 5 to go back and get ready. She had asked for the driver to be there about 5:15. The Master asks her if she is ready for one more round and she nods. Taking a water break, she hears a heated conversation taking place between the Master and two of the students. One gentleman is a bit taller and well built while the other one has a long pony tail and very built. She knows that if in competition, she would not be in his weight class and knows that this Master would surely not put them in the ring together. Why is it that it is men that she must compete against? She knows that they are a bit stronger and can pack more in their jabs and punches.

To her displeasure, the long hair student is the successful opponent to go against her and he looks at her with a smirk. The look on his face is repulsive and she is not looking forward to this. They begin and start with a few sidekicks, reverse punches, back kicks. She successfully blocks his kick which makes him annoyed. She stays focused and gets a few back kicks and round house kicks in. By this point they have about equal points which he is not pleased with. His jabs, punches, and kicks are getting much harder and weighted. It almost feels like he has stone in his gloves. She shakes it off and gets a few more kicks and jabs in. At this point she is up in points and the students are chanting for her which does not make the situation any better. He is mad and beginning to be disrespectful. The master calls break and has a side conversation with the man. This only makes him appear madder. They round again, jabbing, kicking, blocking, and he comes up with a hard hit to her face which makes her bite lip begin to bleed. Break is called as she cleans up and walks back on the floor. As they greet again, he whispers to her, "You think you are big and bad but I will bring you down. You are nothing but a tiny want to be and have no place in a man's world."

Well this only pisses her off and she does not even circle, she goes right with a right kick which he blocks and tries to grab her leg and not let go as she is attempting to bring her leg down. This lands her on the floor and they are now wrestling. He is quickly trying to pin her and she flips out of his hold. She quickly gets in a few jabs and gets out if his grasp and in the ready position. The Master, recognizing that this is not going to finish quickly calls it a draw which infuriates the student. He gets in the Masters face and as she proceeds to thank the students, greet them and remove her gear. She decides not to interrupt their heated conversation and goes to the dressing room to change clothes. As she comes out, she walks out and does not see him but goes and thanks the Master and begins to leave. She receives several compliments from the students as she thanks them gracefully.

She walks out front and notices her car is not there so she walks down the sidewalk to see if he is parked around the corner. It is 5:10 and he should be there. As she reaches the corner she notices it is simply a alley along the side of the building and turns to walk back to the studio. As she turns, she is lifted off her feet and yanked into the alley. First she is shocked but then goes in to fight mode. The attacker throws her into the wall and she then gets a good look at him and notices it is her most recent opponent. He has black eyes and full of anger. She tries to talk but he slaps her face and holds her firmly against the wall. She begins to fight him off but he does not relent. She finally gets enough leverage to knee in the groin, put in a quick upper cut to the chin and once he falls to the ground, she kicks him in the balls one more time. She spits out a few cuss words as he calls her all sorts of names and she runs for the road. As she reaches the turn she feels someone grab her shirt and throw her to the ground. Searing pain shoots through her head as she falls to the ground.

The next thing she knows, he is dragging her back towards the dumpster by her feel. She tries to grab on to different objects without luck. Just as he tosses her against the wall where they are not visible from the road he stalks towards her like she is his pray. "You my little bitch will pay for humiliating me like that! You think your head hurts now, just wait until I am done with you!" he spits at her. She looks up at him and says, "You can say and do what you want but you are nothing but a slimy, fucked up bastard. Kill me – go ahead – but make it quick otherwise I will kick your ass you dick." He then slaps her again but his hand never reaches her face. He is suddenly tossed backwards against the far wall with a loud crack. As she tries to get up and get in a fighting position, she sees blood seeping from his lips but he is still breathing. Her savior is now walking towards her and she faintly registers hands up in a no n defensive stance. The sound of his voice is very familiar but between the pain in her head, hands, and back she can barely register. She knows that whatever knocked this jerk away was far stronger than she has ever witnessed. The speed, strength, and power was not natural.

She vaguely senses being lifted by cold arms and placed in the back of a black car. She can hear the sound of a velvet voice calling her name and telling her to hang in there. She can feel cool lips touch her head as she slips off to sleep void of the pain she just endured from this monster.


	12. Chapter 12

**11a alternate version**

**Disclamer: I do not own the characters! They belong to Stephanie Meyers!**

She walks out front and notices her car is not there so she walks down the sidewalk to see if he is parked around the corner. It is 5:10 and he should be there. As she reaches the corner she notices it is simply a alley along the side of the building and turns to walk back to the studio. As she turns, she is lifted off her feet and yanked into the alley. First she is shocked but then goes in to fight mode. The attacker throws her into the wall and she then gets a good look at him and notices it is her most recent opponent. He has black eyes and full of anger. She tries to talk but he slaps her face and holds her firmly against the wall. She begins to fight him off but he does not relent. She finally gets enough leverage to knee in the groin, put in a quick upper cut to the chin and once he falls to the ground, she kicks him in the balls one more time. She spits out a few cuss words as he calls her all sorts of names and she runs for the road. As she reaches the turn she feels someone grab her shirt and throw her to the ground. Searing pain shoots through her head as she falls to the ground.

The next thing she knows, he is dragging her back towards the dumpster by her feel. She tries to grab on to different objects without luck. Just as he tosses her against the wall where they are not visible from the road he stalks towards her like she is his pray. "You my little bitch will pay for humiliating me like that! You think your head hurts now, just wait until I am done with you!" he spits at her. She looks up at him and says, "You can say and do what you want but you are nothing but a slimy, fucked up bastard. Kill me – go ahead – but make it quick otherwise I will kick your ass you dick." He then slaps her again but his hand never reaches her face as she dodges the hand and follows it up with a palm to his chin and knee in the balls again. She proceeds to yell at him calling him all sorts of names for attacking a person from behind. This time as he is down, she grabs the first thing closest to her, a piece of wood, and begins to him over and over until finally she is being pulled away from him by a pair of cold hard hands. By this time several members from the TDK studio are surrounding them inquiring what happened. When she turned to look at them and they gasp when they see her face and hands. She explained to them how he attacked her and she looked across the street and pointed – "If that camera pointing this way works, you will be able to see if first hand.

While someone heads across the street to the shop, Edward turns her towards him and leads her back to the studio to check out her injuries. The look in his eye is murderous. He first feels her head and she winces a bit but sucks it up. His cool hands feel good against the not starting to form on her head. About that time a uniform officer walks in to take her account. She explains why she was here and the fight indoors. She then tells him about what happened in the alley. He takes out a camera to snap pictures of her hands, head, and face. She looks at Edward as he is still checking her over. She tells him that there are some other injuries they need to document under her clothes but she does not want to do that in public. They lead her to the locker room.

She pauses, unsure about letting all these men follow her. Edward realizes her hesitation and asks her if she would be more comfortable with a female escorting her and taking the pictures. She looks at him and his eyes are so full of concern and trust. She shakes her head and says, "You are a doctor, I am sure it is nothing you have not seen a million of. What is one more?" She walks forward and removes her shirt only to hear a few gasps. She turns to look in the mirror and she sees what they are talking about. She is pulled out her gaze by the flash of several flashes. She looks at Edward who is eying her midsection with a look she can't place. She has on her sports bra and shorts but she has nothing special to look at. Edward steps forward and tells her he needs to check her ribs and she nods. She feels cool fingers brush against her side and across her stomach and back. Luckily it is just a bunch of bruises beginning to form and not anything broken.

The officer thanks her, hands his card over then wants to know if she wishes to press charges. She looks at him with shock. "Of course, why would I want some jackass beat the shit out of me because he got his ass beat by a girl in public go free from consequence. He attacked me from behind – where do I sign?" The officer looks at her and Edward places a hand on her arm to calm her down. She is calmed by his touch and she looks at him as if he disagrees with her. She then asks him, "What, you think I should let this piece of shit slide too?" He rubs his hand up and down her arm and says, "Hell no, I would go out there and kill is ass right now if I could." She smiles at him and relaxes. The officer then tells her he was just concerned that she was here on a trip and the court date might delay her stay. She did not think of that but she was not going to let him get away with this. She told the officer that she would press charges and just let her know where to show up.

He excused himself from the room as she put her shit back on with a slight wince. Edward quickly placed his hands on her waist and asked her what hurt. She could not explain where it hurt cause she was sore all over from the three rounds of fighting and then from jerk face. She told him she would be fine after a ice pack and Aleve. They make their way towards the front as the Master and other students walk in. He immediately apologizes to her for what happened and a smirk comes across his face all of a sudden. He then says, "At least we all know your reputation still stands, you don't mess around little lady. Please feel free to come kick my students ass's any time. Sometimes these men need to have their blocks knocked down a bit – especially by a little lady such as you. Great job today in here and out there. I am sorry we did not get out there soon enough to stop you from getting injured." She shakes her head and thanks him for his hospitality.

Bella and Edward make their way out the door to the waiting car. The driver opens the door and apologizes to her for not being her earlier. He tells her that he got stuck behind an accident and he is so sorry. Bella tells him it was not his fault and she is fine. Edward helps her into the car before sliding in beside her. She suddenly wonders why Edwards was there and how he knew where she was. She looked at him and noticed his intense gaze on her. She narrows her eyes and says, "How did you end up here? I mean, here at the studio and alley?" He looks at her and says, " I was at a meeting today when these associates were talking about coming to see this fight. I did not know they were talking about you as the experienced fighter here for a visit. You don't strike me as the fighter type (he says this with a smirk on his face and a crooked smile). She laughs and he continues to tell her that he went back to the hotel and there was more buzz about it. He said he decided to change into something more comfortable and come check to see what all the hype was about but got here when it was over and he walked back outside only to hear the commotion in the alley.

She then realizes the time and apologizes to him for messing up their dinner plans. He laughs and tells her that she did not mess up any of his plans because he just wanted to take her to dinner and he still planned to. They made their way back through town to the hotel. The rest of the drive was very quiet- both deep in thought. Once they reach the hotel and make their way to the lobby. She can feel a cool tough at the small of her back as she walks towards the elevator.

She enjoys the feel of his gentle touches and gentleman ways. She decides to break the silence and tells him it will not take long for her to shower and change. He tells her he will pick her up in 45 minutes which she smiles and walks to her room. She can' believe he still wants to have dinner with her. She quickly runs in and jumps in the shower enjoying the warm water skimming across her skin. She finally gets out, dries her hair, puts on a bit of makeup and finds a nice pair of paints and top. She suddenly hears a knock at the door which she if frozen in utter shock when she opens the door. Edward is breathtaking to look at. The form fitting, low riding jeans, and shoes. For once she is glad she decided to dress down! The greet one another, he holds his hand out and says, "Are you ready for dinner?" She nods and comments on his appearance at the same time as he comments to her.

They then proceed down the elevator hands interweaved and head out into the night for dinner.

Sorry, I was not sure how I wanted that scene to end. There are the two methods I choose.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer and comment:

I do not own these characters – Also, thanks for the great reviews. This is my first stab at writing and posting so know I am making so many mistakes. I am also writing from a laptop which is difficult some times when you are writing around four kids and t

Chapter 13

They got in the car and head down town. She glanced at Edward and then remembered she never thanked him for being there today. She reached for his hand and gently squeezed it noticing the cool temperature of it. "Edward, thank you for being there for me today." He smiles at her and brings her hand to his lips to kiss. His cool hand feels so good as does his lips. "Bella, you are welcome. I can't explain it but I am attracted to you and want to get to know you. Thank you for joining me for dinner."

The car pulls up to Moose's, a nice 4 -star restaurant just across from a beautiful park. They exit the car and proceed inside. "Reservation for Cullen" he tells the hostess. The hostess looks at him and is gasps before regaining her senses and looking at the reservation book. Bella looks around and notices the sound of soft classical music floating through the room. The lights are low and setting a very romantic ambience. It is still early evening and still light out but the shutters on the windows make it appear to be darker. They are led to their seat in a private section of the restaurant where Edward holds her seat out for her. She is taken back by what a gentleman he because she is not use it. She thinks of how she wants her boys to treat ladies like this and makes a mental note to really work on that with them when she gets home.

She is pulled from her thoughts by the waitress asking for her drink order. She asks for the wine menu and decides on merlot and Edward orders her the best they have. Once the waitress leaves, Edward asks her, "What is running through that pretty head of yours? You appear to be deep in thought." Bella looks at him and smiles; she tells him how she was just thinking about what a gentleman he is and how she wants to make sure her boys learn those tendencies. He then asks her about her boys which she smiles and notices a beep of her phone. She laughs and tells him how ironic they are talking about her boys and the phone rings. She excuses herself for a moment but stays at the table to answer the call. The call is from her boys and they talk about their day. She tells them a little about her day avoiding the part about the incident with James the jackass. Edward simply sits there and watches her through the conversation. The waitress brings their drinks back, gives him a smile and wink which he brushes off turning his attention back to Bella. He notices her smile, tilt of her head, and movement of her hands as she talks. He listens to how she is intrigued by her boy's day and their silly acts that got them in trouble. She ends the call and apologizes to him for being rude.

He quickly tells her that it was not rude, she is a mother first and foremost and he would be concerned if she rejected that call. He tells her how it is obvious how much she cares and loves her boys. Before they can proceed, the waitress returns with an appetizer that Edward apparently ordered while she was on the phone. It is simply bread and dipping sauce. She helps herself to some but notices that his is not eating nor drinking his water. She motions to the bread but he kindly shakes it off. The waitress comes back to take their order. She orders a filet, salad, and veggies while he orders some type of lamb.

After they give their order he asks her to tell him about her boys and life back in Georgia. She begins telling him about the boys who are 14, 8, and 6. She tells him that their names are Anthony, Alex and Jackson. Anthony is into sports and very smart. Alex is 110% boy and loves wrestle, plays all types of contact sports, and is always causing trouble. Jackson is the baby of the bunch and is into music especially the drums, guitar, and keyboard. He is usually picked on by his older brothers so she usually is more protective of him. She glows as she talks about the boys and their many pranks but there is a hit of sadness in her eyes as she mentions each of them. She said that she was encouraged many years ago to blog about her boys and their daily mischief. She laughed as she told him how thankful she is now for doing that because on days she needs a pick me up she reads some.

A slight frown graced her face and she then tells him about her beloved Jayden who was Jackson's twin and how he passed when he was a baby. A small tear fell down her face.

He asked if she had any pictures which she proudly pulled out her phone to show him. He scrolled back through the pictures noticing how happy and loving they seem in each picture. He smiled and complimented on how handsome the boys are and how they look like their mother. He noticed a picture as he scrolled of another little boy that looked so much like her and one of the other boys this had to be Jayden.

Their food arrives and it is simply delicious. She notices that he barely touches his food but does not want to be rude. So she decides to ask him a few questions. "So Edward, tell me about your family?" she asks him. He smiles and tells her his mother and father live in Washington State and that he works with his father on various projects but they are both doctors specializing in children and cancer research. Suddenly she becomes ridged but smiles a smile that does not reach her eyes. She encourages him to proceed which he goes on to tell her his mother is an interior designer; he has a sister and brother who live in different places.

His sister, Alice, is currently in Paris with her husband while his brother and his wife are in Alaska visiting family. She then asks him about his work which he tells her that he is touring different cities looking for the next location to begin their cancer and research facility specifically for children. At this she can no longer hold back the sad expression on her face. She then mutters low enough she is sure he could not hear, "Too bad I did not know you two years ago" He did hear her and he is suddenly feeling like there is something she is not telling him. He reaches across the table and grabs her hand to comfort her.

He motions for the waitress and asks for their check which she provides and he quickly places cash on the table. He then stands and reaches for her hand and they leave the restaurant. He is dying to know what has her so sad all of a sudden but feels she does not wish to expand on this here. He asks her if she would like to walk to the pier and she nods. They begin to walk down the sidewalk and he reaches for her hand. "Bella, I did not mean to upset you but can you please tell me what I said that has bothered you?"

She glances at him and his eyes are full of concern but she looks ahead.

"You did nothing wrong, your line of work has a special place in my heart. You see, I told you Jayden passed when he was a baby. Jayden was very sick much of his life but two years ago we lost him to cancer. It is one thing to lose your mother or husband but it is much worse when it is your baby. (she sniffles) We, well I spent many days and nights in our local children's hospital and they did a great job but it was not enough." By this time she had tears streaming down her face to the point that she could barely see in front of her. She did not want him to see her like this but the thoughts of her baby in her arms as he took his last breath overwhelmed her memory.

Suddenly she felt her body stop and cold arms wrapped around her. She placed her head on Edward's chest and sobbed. She cried for the loss of her child, she cried because that was one of stresses that finally broke her marriage, and that was when a piece of her heart died as well.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

EPOV

Once the waitress leaves, Edward notices that she is deep in thought. He looks up at her and asks her, "What is running through that pretty head of yours? You appear to be deep in thought." Bella looks at him and smiles. He is shocked that she has never really been treated like a lady and obvious the men in her life were not gentlemen. He would do everything in his power to let her see what a lady should be treated like. He decides to ask her about her children since he remembered her conversation on the plane and elevator.

She laughs but suddenly the phone rings. She was so beautiful when she was on the phone with her children. The natural smile on her face, the shine of her eyes, and the voice she used when talking to them. He could tell that she truly loved her boys and they were her life. He felt a pang of jealousy because he would never have that experience. He would never know the feeling being a father. The waitress brings their drinks so he takes the liberty to order an appetizer for her. He does not really know what she will like but remembered her eating items with bread earlier week. He notices how she told them pieces of her day and the studio. When he thinks back to that moment his body tenses and his fist are balled so tight they are white. It was all he could do not to jump out of the car and run to reach her in time. He could have been there and stopped the attack but he would have given away his secret. He was shocked when he got there and she had kicked the shit out of that jerk. He could hear the thoughts of the others in the studio talking about how she was kick ass and not one to mess with. It made him thrilled to some degree that she could defend herself but on the flip side he felt so protective of her. He was mad that she felt the need to take on different sports to learn self defense. What was such as threat that she even needed to?

He is pulled from his thoughts as she ends the call and apologizes to him for being rude. He was far from mad, many women despise their children from the thoughts he hears. She is genuine with her care and concern for others, especially her children. He tells her that it was not rude, she is a mother first and foremost and he would be concerned if she rejected that call. He tells her how it is obvious how much she cares and loves her boys. Before they can proceed, the waitress returns with an appetizer. She motions to the bread but he kindly shakes it off. She is much too observant so he knows that this will be one meal that he might have to eat and suffer from later. The waitress comes back to take their order. She orders a filet, salad, and veggies which is quite healthy. He cringes from the thought of food but quickly recovers and focuses on the angel before him.

After they give their order he brings up her children again. He wants to know everything about her but is afraid where this conversation might go. He knows this relationship is not possible but he can't help the pull he has towards her. He has been alone – truly alone for so long. He longs for his other half and finally he can feel the pull, energy, and connectivity between them and knows that this can only be a disaster but something brings him back to her each time.

She begins telling him about the boys; Anthony is 14 and very smart and athletic. Alex is 8 and sounds like a mini Emmitt especially with the trouble making, and Jackson who is into music and self reflecting. However when she talks of Jackson something in her expression changes and her eyes turn sad. Suddenly he feels there is a missing piece that she intentionally left out. She glows as she talks about the boys and their many pranks.

She said that she was encouraged many years ago to blog about her boys and their daily mischief. He needs to find that blog and find that missing piece.

He asked if she had any pictures which she proudly pulled out her phone to show him. He scrolled back through the pictures noticing how happy and loving each picture was. He smiled and complimented on how handsome the boys are and how they look like their mother. He quickly scrolls through the rest of her pictures at vampire speed that she does not even notice. As he reaches the first picture, he noticed a picture of another little boy that looked so much like her and Jackson. There is something about that little boy that tells him the piece missing from her story is somewhere centered on him. He decides not to press the issues.

Their food arrives and he discreetly moves the food around, eats a few bites. "So Edward, tell me about your family?" she asks him. He smiles and tells her his mother and father live in Washington State and that he works with his father on various projects but they are both doctors specializing in children and cancer research. Suddenly she becomes ridged but smiles a smile that does not reach her eyes like his is use to. He is beginning to put some of the pieces together but hesitates to jump to conclusions. He goes on to tell her his mother is an interior designer; he has a sister and brother who live in different places. His sister, Alice, is currently in Paris with her husband while his brother and his wife are in Alaska visiting family.

She then asks him about his work which he tells her that he is touring different cities looking for the next location to begin their cancer and research facility specifically for children. Even though his mind is made up and has been since he saw her in Atlanta. He suddenly notices a distinct difference in her expression and hears her mutter "Too bad you were not here for us two years ago" He reaches across the table and grabs her hand to comfort her. He recalls the conversation with the lady on the plane, the sad look in her eyes, the missing piece when talking about her children. He can't help but feel like the little boy in the picture and her reaction to his research are connected.

He motions for the waitress and asks for their check which she provides and he quickly places cash down. He then stands and reaches for her hand and they leave the restaurant. He is dying to know what has her so sad all of a sudden but feels she does not wish to expand on this here. He asks her if she would like to walk to the pier and she nods. He is hoping that a walk will either help relax or open up more.

They begin to walk down the sidewalk and he reaches for her hand. "Bella, I did not mean to upset you but can you please tell me what I said that has bothered you." You did nothing wrong, your line of work has a special place in my heart. You see, I really had four boys up until about two years ago. Jackson is.. well was a twin. Jaden was very sick much of his life but two years ago we lost him to cancer. It is one thing to bury your mother or husband but it is much worse when you have to bury your baby." She paused trying to control her emotions. Big tears were streaming down her face. "We spent much time in our local children's hospital and they did a great job but it was not enough."

If he still had a heart beating in his chest it would be ripping apart right now. He wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and hold her. She was crying so had but trying to look the other way. She was trying to be so strong buy losing that battle. All the pieces clicked together now – the look, the pain in her eyes when she thought of his twin, the reaction to his research. She knew firsthand what he worked hard each day to prevent and find a cure for. At this moment, he vowed to work harder, invest more, and look for more resources for the families dealing with this.

He could not resist the urge any longer, he stopped and pulled her into his arms and held her. Bella sobbed into his chest and suddenly images flashed through him. He suddenly could see Bella holding a sick baby crying while rocking him to sleep; he sees her fighting with a man over something while she is cleaning a mess in the kitchen. He can see her reflection in the mirror – black bags, red puffy eyes, and screaming in the background. He can see four boys playing in the leaves laughing and her rolling with them with big grins on their faces. The images are coming at him so fast he can't keep up. He can see her with a man fighting and yelling with her crying, then it changes to a hospital room and a little boy with tubes and finally a cemetery with her on her hands and knees sobbing.

He suddenly realizes that something about that moment when she opened up to him, let her guard down, she also allowed him to see in her mind. It was quick and over before he knew it. He did not care that they were in the middle of a busy city at twilight. Her blood was no longer what was calling him like it had earlier. She was Bella, he was her protector. She needed someone to care for her and be strong for her because she had to be strong for everyone else for so long. He was going to be her strength he did not care that she was human and he was vampire.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

BPOV

She pulled herself together and was a bit embarrassed that she lost it in front of him. She could not help the other emotion stirring as she stood there in his arms. These cold and strong arms gave her comfort, support, and hope. It had been awhile since she felt comfort in the arms of a man. The compassionate touch, gentle hold, and simple gesture was not something she was use to – or at least the feeling that there was not something expected at the end of this. Any time she had needed to be held prior was always on condition. It was always some condition that required some sort of sexual pay back.

She raised her head and looked at Edward and smiled. She apologized to him for her breakdown and he shook his head telling her that he did not mind. He went on to tell how the loss of a family member takes time to deal with and adjust. She smiled as he began to lead them down the side walk towards the pier. As they began to walk he moved his arm from around her and grabbed her hand. They continued towards the pier on this cool evening. She remembered this walk from the last time she was here many years ago.

"You know, it is ironic that we ate at Moose's and are walking to the pier. I was here on a business trip about 6 years ago and we walked down this very street. However, tonight I am dressed more appropriately." She chuckled then told him how the last trip here she was dressed in heels and a suit for a presentation and her boss decided to take a cab from the conference center to eat here. After dinner they walked to the pier (the entire 9 blocks) but had on 2 inch heels. He looked at her and smiled asking her about her trip. She went on to tell how they went to the pier 39 to see the sea lions, visit the shops and then look out at Alcatraz. She said that her boss was more concerned about seeing everything and they were like super walking and a San Fran tour on speed.

They both laughed and he told her that it could not have been that bad. She snorted and stopped him as they reached the entrance to the pier. "You want to bet! Saturday of the trip was our only free day. We met in the hotel lobby at 6:30 am, rented a car, hit the road and crossed over the Golden Gate. It was so foggy that there was no visibility on he bridge. My first time seeing the bridge was such a disappointment. We then proceeded to some state park to walk through the huge red wood trees. We got out and walked about 3 miles in stopping to take pictures all the way. Oh, did I mention that it was raining? I had purchased a new pair of running shoes that I brought with me and within in the first 2 minutes they were soaking wet! I even have the pictures to prove it. She finally had enough of the park and we drove along this long ass winding road along the cliff that overlooked the Pacific. We finally made it to the beach where she insisted we walk to the shore.

Again, we get out in the rain and walk to the ocean. It is hard enough to walk through sand on a dry day! By time we got back in the car and were back on the highway I was sick as a dog. I had to ride in the back since her husband was along for the adventure and he was driving. She was navigating from the front seat and what a joke – it was more like barking orders. Next we hit the road for Napa Valley. It was absolutely beautiful!!! We went to about 5 vineyards, got lunch at one and that was the second best part of the trip." Edward just chuckled as he motioned for them to walk around the boardwalk. "That does not sound too bad", he commented. "Well did I mention that by this time it was only 1 pm. She wanted to each at some fancy restaurant and I wanted a picnic at one of the vineyards. She got snippy and I finally had to stand up and tell them that I let them dictate where we had eaten the entire trip and I should at least get one choice out of the 8 meals. We finally got a splash of sunshine and enjoyed the vineyards. I really enjoyed the wine tasting – I had a nice buzz by the time we got back on the road to Sonoma.

I about lost my cookies when they decided to take a road across the mountain. Once in Sonoma she realized there was not much there and she wanted to get to Sausalito before sunset so we drove frantically back to town and went back over the Golden Gate. I was glad to see this monster bridge in the daylight and without fog. We basically just drove through the little town and then made a beeline for Golden Gate Park. We parked and walked down to the life guard station roof just in time to watch the sunset. That was the best part of my trip to stand there and watch the angry waves of the Pacific, the sun shine and set to my left and the beautiful bridge to the right. It was breathtaking which I got plenty of pictures."

She stood there thinking back to that visual. "Wow that was a lot for one day", Edward commented. She laughed as they looked out over the water at the Sea Lions. "Well that still was not all, we make sure to drive back through the city and make it to Lombard Street. You know you have not been to San Fran unless you make the drive down Lombard!" Edward just laughed and asked her what time they got back to their hotel that night. She told him how it was close to 9 am or later because she had to walk from their hotel to hers which was about two blocks. "You mean you had to walk the two blocks at night alone?" She looked at him and was shocked to see anger in his eyes.

"Oh, no she had her husband walk me to the lobby of my hotel." He seemed more relaxed and they proceeded on towards some shops. She stopped and did some window shopping thinking about what to buy the kids if anything. He asked her if she wanted to go inside. She nodded and they walked around several stores. He commented that he agreed that that was a bit much for one day and asked her if she would get to have to enjoy the city on this trip. She looked up at him not sure where this question was going but a small part of her was hoping he was offering. She smiled at him and told him that today was the last day of the conference and she had the next 4 days to relax and enjoy the city before going back home. He smiled and looked at her with a shine in his eyes.

"So what are your plans?" he asked. She looked at him as they walked out of one store and into another and told him how she was probably going to rent a car tomorrow, check out of her hotel just make a trip up the coast and over to Napa again. She laughed and told him that this time it would be on her time schedule and her pace. She wanted to just take it slow, enjoy the scene and take time to just be quite. He smiled and motioned for her to walk down towards the trolley. They walked towards the trolley booth and she reached out grabbing his hand. He gladly took her hand as they walked. She then asked him when he had to head back home. Afraid he would tell her tomorrow she waited for the heart breaking answer. Part of her wanted him to stay and go with her. He smiled his panty dripping grin and helped her on the trolley. He told her that he was scheduled to leave for 5 more days and he too was done with his meetings. The trolley made its way up and down the streets; they stood there quietly watching the city lights.

Then Edward broke the silence by moving closer to her and looked in her eyes. They both looked back and forth between each other's eyes and lips. The car suddenly jerked forcing them to move closer together. Edward wrapped his arm around her waist to secure her and within seconds their lips were crashing together. It was like a magnetic was pulling them towards one another without their permission. Without thinking, her hands reached up into his beautiful golden locks as their kiss deepened. They broke apart as the trolley came to a stop.

Their eyes never left one another as Edward leaned closer and said, "Bella, come with me, let me show you this city of love the right way." Their lips gently brushed together once again as they continued through the city. After a moment and the need to catch her breath she looked at Edward and said, "I thought you would never ask! I would love that."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Playlist: Take a Chance by Landon Pigg

The trolley came to their stop at Union Station and he jumped off reaching for her hand. She took his hand never letting go as they walked down the side walk towards the hotel. He looked down at her and smiled "I want to show you the city and country side the next few days. What do you think about making the trip to Napa tomorrow? It is supposed to be nice weather but a bit over cast. A storm is expected in here after that and it will be too wet to enjoy Napa." She smiled back at him and told him that would be fine. They made their way into the hotel and towards the elevator. As they were walking she noticed several of the ladies she was with at the conference looking her way. They were all staring at them and their joined hands. A few of the ladies gave her a thumbs up, which she could not help but shake her head about. Not all of them were excited as they looked and gave her hash glares. She could have sworn she heard a growl but shook it off. Edward moved his hand from hers and placed it around her waist pulling her closer to him as they entered the elevator.

They were in their own little world as they reached their floor. He walked her to the door where she dug for her card. Once she found it and opened the door she offered for him to come in. He smiled but shook his head, "I would love to but it is late and you are tired. I want you rested for tomorrow so let's try to check out by 6:30 am if you don't mind. I have somewhere I want to take you in the morning." She nodded and smiled at him as he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. The kiss deepened but he pulled away with a groan. The sound drove a burst of heat down her back and to her lady parts. Those parts had not felt a jolt like that in years! He chuckled and pulled away blowing her a kiss as he walked backwards then turned around.

She walked in and to her room and threw herself on the bed and rolled around with a huge grin on her face. She had not felt that way in such a long time. It felt refreshing to open up to him and it was like she was home. The comfort she felt in his arms made her feel so safe and protected. All of her adult life was about doing for others and taking care of Jamie, the kids, her parents, etc. Her wants, needs, and desires were always pushed aside for the needs of everyone else. For once she was feeling things she had longed for and it scared her. She also had to think about her boys because they were her life and whoever she met would have to accept them.

She was pulled from her thoughts by her cell phone. It was her mother in law calling probably to check on her since she was also traveling this week. "Hello, how are you doing girl?" she asked Bella. Bella went onto tell her about the conference and the city so far. She smiled as she told her about dinner and going to the pier. "Bella, there is something different in your voice, what has you so happy?" Bella hesitated and took a deep breath. Jamie's mother has always been like a mother to her. She supported her and was there for her during each incident and stunts he pulled. She was always cleaning up his mess or trying to help Bella with the kids when he didn't. She was also the one that told Bella that she didn't have to put up with her son's shit and supported the separation. Jamie's parents did not like that he joined ranks with his uncle and his world of organized crime. They tried to distant themselves as much as possible.

If anything it was worse, he would go out with the guys while Bella was taking care of the family after a long day at work. He would show up for the fun stuff but when it was his weekend to have the boys he would expect his parents to help or spend much of the weekend yelling at the boys. This made his parents mad at him and side with Bella more each and every day. They would argue with him about growing up and being responsible which he would brush them off. The night he decided to satisfy his desires was the night all hell broke loose. It almost caused a family fight when he brought the girl to a family function. The family – aunts, cousins, etc – were appalled that he would disrespect Bella that way and cheat on her during this tough time. It was not two weeks later that the accident happened and Bella was jolted awake in the middle of the night with the news. Some how she felt the accident was related to his work and she did not have a good feeling about what that meant for her and the boys. Would she have a target on her back now?

Of all the people who wanted to see Bella happy and find that special person for her, it was his parents. They hated his involvement with the mob but knew once in you don't get out. She knew they would not hate her or think bad of her for moving on with her life. She was always the responsible, level headed, ethical person in their relationship. Bella smiled and said, "Well, I met someone and for the first time in a long time I am happy. Don't get me wrong, there was a point with Jamie that we were happy but I never felt with him like I do with Edward. It is about me and what is best for me and for once I feel special and respected by a man." As tears rolled down her face she smiled at the feelings but frowned at the thoughts of leaving this city in 4 days. "You deserve to be treated with respect, care, and like the wonderful woman that you are. I promise you that I did not raise my son to be a son of a bitch and if I could have changed him I would have. I love you girl and for once you need to do this for you." She thought about what Deb was telling her and smiled. "I know but aren't you going to lecture me on how I need to be careful and what do I know about this stranger. Or even that it is not possible to feel this way for someone I don't know."

She laughed and said, "You are a big girl with a brilliant mind and heart. I trust that you will do the right thing. So what if you have a fling with a stranger in a strange city. Life a little, have fun, use protection, then come home and see how you feel. It might be a refreshing change from your normal routine. So tell me about Edward." Bella went on to tell her how they met and last night. She told her how he was such a gentleman and focused on her in public even with all the ladies ogling over him. She told her about his occupation and his family's research with cancer patients. They talked for a little longer and finally she looked at the time and they ended their call to head to bed. She laid her head down and was fast asleep.

The sound of her phone alarm woke her at 4:30 am as usual. She got up and packed her things leaving out stuff she would need after her work out. Once everything was done she made her way to the gym. She walked with a little more bounce in her step as she thought about their day and week together. There was no one stirring this morning as she made her way in the gym and hit play on her iPod. She did her 15 minute warm up, 5 minute stretch, and then the 40 minute hard core work out. She was still a bit sore from yesterdays fight and incident in the alley but the workout had to go on. This workout routine was a habit, part of her daily routine. She had to push if she was going to keep her body in shape and appealing to the eye of others. For so long she would not have turned a head (at least that was what was engrained in her from Jamie). The workout was also her way of stress relief and self meditation.

After a harder than normal work out, she made her way back up to her room to shower and get ready. It was 5:50 am and she had to be ready to leave at 6:30. She was not prissy or high maintenance so all she needed was about 20 minutes and 1 cup of coffee. She reached her room and got right to business, start coffee, take a quick shower, dress, and finish packing. She was having her conference materials shipped back so all she had to worry with was her laptop and suitcase. At 6:30 on the nose there was a knock on her door which revealed an unbelievably handsome Edward. She opened the door and motioned for him to enter.

He walked in and instantly wrapped his arms around her waist as he placed a kiss on her lips. They stood there passionately kissing for a few seconds before he broke away and leaned his head against hers. His eyes were closed but when he opened them she notices the change in his eye color – they were pools of gold. "Good morning my sweet Bella." he said and placed a gently kiss on her lips then walked over to pick up her bags. She was relieved to see him in jeans and sweater. She was in something similar but also had on slip on shoes with her running shoes close by. They got on the elevator in silence but he suddenly asked her how she slept. She smiled and told him she slept well but not long enough. She told him about her phone call (leaving out some details not aware that with his vampire hearing he could hear the entire conversation).

They checked out of the hotel and made their way to a waiting car where Edward handed the bags to the valet and opened the door for her. He made his way to the driver seat and started the car. The purr of the engine reminded her of how sometimes his walk was like that of a mountain lion. He reached down and handed her a cup of coffee and bag. She looked inside to find a muffin and smiled. He was so thoughtful so she reached over and kissed his cheek to thank him. His cheek was smooth and hard. The cool feel was the same as his hands and lips. She knew it was cold out but his body was different yet wonderful. "So since breakfast is in the car, what do you have planned for the day?" she asked. He simply smiled that crooked smile and said, "That my lady is for me to know and you to find out! I plan to surprise you but guarantee you will love it." She shook her head as they drove through the city. They made their way to a neighborhood that looked oddly familiar and continued until they reach the all so familiar Golden Gate Park. She smiled as she tried to mentally guess where they were going. Her first thought was really more of a hope. She had wanted to see the sunrise over the bridge. The car pulled up to the lifeguard station she visited once before and laughed.

She looked at him, "No way! This is the exact place where I watched the sunset many years ago. I can't believe you remembered!" He smiled and got out of the car only to walk to her side and help her out. He reached in the back and picked up something that looked like a blanket. They walked up the stairs to the room and she closed her eyes listening to the sound of the waves break along the shore and rocks. The lights from the bridge lit in the distance just as the sun was beginning to rise in the distant western sky. She felt a blanket drape across her shoulders as she sipped on her warm coffee. Suddenly she felt her body being pulled in his firm chest, his arms wrap around her waist, and his chin resting on her shoulder. She could feel his cool breath tickle her neck and she closed her eyes enjoying the feel of this man against her. It had been such a long time since she had felt like this and felt this comfortable in the arms of a man. "Open your eyes", he breathed into her ear and what she saw took her breath away.

The sun was rising and the rays were shining on the Golden Gate. The sight was so beautiful that it practically took her breath away. All women dream of watching a beautiful sunrise in the arms of the one they love. Whoa! Where did that come from… love.. this was not love was it? They had just met and for all she really knew he could be a guy that hooked up with random women during his travels. However they had not progressed past kissing and the grinding from the dance floor. She shook these thoughts out of her head and turned to face Edward. His eyes were burning into hers and full of so much emotion that she could not resist the urge to reach up and kiss his lips. She could feel his hands on her waist and suddenly her feet were being raised off the ground. He stepped back just as the sun hit the spot they were in but she was too wrapped up in his lips to really care why they moved. He pulled away and looked into her eyes like she was the only thing that mattered in that moment. She smiled and said, "Thank you! That was so breathtaking that I have no words. I never thought I would get to stand here like this and see that." He looked at her and smiled, "It was not as breathtaking as you are at this moment. As much as I want to stay in this moment I want to get you to Napa by lunch sweetheart." He led her to the car and off the drove hand in hand out of the city.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

EPOV

They were in their own little world as they reached their floor. He walked her to the door where she dug for her card. Once she found it and opened the door, she offered for him to come in. He smiled but shook his head, "I would love to but it is late and you are tired. I want you rested for tomorrow so let us try to check out by 6:30 am if you don't mind. I have somewhere I want to take you in the morning." She nodded and smiled at him as he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. The feel of her warm lips and warm breath made the venom pool in his mouth. He quickly swallowed and deepened the kiss. He realized he needed to stop so he pulled away with a groan. He could smell her arousal as he chuckled and pulled away blowing her a kiss while walking backwards towards his room.

He shut his door and closed his eyes thinking back to the evening he just spent with Bella. He was not sure what to make of what happened this evening. The pull he felt towards her as she began to open up to him and share with him about her family and son. He also recalled the feeling that coursed through him as they walked hand and hand around the boardwalk. It was almost as if they were a normal couple but he knew they were far from it. It both scared and excited him at the thought of her being with him for the next 4 days. He was going to have to hunt tonight if he was to spend the next few days alone with her in a confined space.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound from next door. He could hear her phone ring and the sound of a lady on the other end. He could hear Bella tell her that she had met someone. For the first time he heard the name of her ex husband – Jamie. The sound of his name causes Edward to clinch his fist. To her admit that she liked him made his dead heart soar, to also hear her admission that she had not been respected or made to feel like the wonderful woman she was angered him. How could someone not see her beauty, strength, kindness, and loving nature?

The woman commented, "You deserve to be treated with respect, care, and like the wonderful woman that you are. I promise you that I did not raise my son to be a son of a bitch and if I could have changed him, I would have. I love you girl and for once you need to do this for you." So the woman on the phone was Jamie's mother. How odd that she have such an open relationship with her mother-in-law.

He was happy to her this lady tell Bella words of encouragement and laughed when she told her to have fun and use protection. He knew that he wanted Bella in an intimate way but was not sure if it would be possible. He could kill her with one wrong move or touch. That thought scared him because he would never want to hurt her but at the same time the burning desire and lust running through is body was almost too much to handle. He had felt lust before but nothing like this. The called ended and Bella's heartbeat began to even out indicating that she was asleep. He decided to make his way out to hunt before their trip tomorrow. On his way down stairs, he arranged for a rental car to be ready at 6:00 am then made his way out into the night.

While he was hunting, he received a call from Alice. He should have known she would call! "What do I owe the pleasure of this call Alice?" Edward stated with a laugh. She laughed and told Edward that his plan to take her to the Golden Gate Park to watch the sunrise was brilliant but he needed to keep them in the shade. She told him that she did not see him harming Bella, that the overcast day would allow them to explore Napa with no problems. She also told him about a nice Victorian bed and breakfast called La Belle Époque that would be perfect. She ended the call with one last comment that left Edward in total shock. "Edward, I can see that she is your other half. You will not hurt her physically ever. She is a strong woman and I can see how happy she makes you. In addition, it looks like she could kick ass if ass if were human! (She added with a chuckle) Please promise me you will not let your "I don't have a soul" stop you from moving forward with this relationship. I have seen the outcome of your life without her and that will destroy our family Edward. Do you understand what I am saying? She will be my best friend one day! We love you Edward!"

He finished his hunt and made his way back into town thinking over what Alice had said. What did she see that scared her? He knew that when a vampire found their mate the bond was unbreakable. He just never thought he would find his mate in a human. He also knew that this human was not like most human women. He made his way to his room and finished packing. As he walked towards the door, he could hear the sound of her door shutting and footsteps making their way to the elevator. He glanced at the clock and noticed it was 4:40 a.m. Where is she going he thought but quickly remembered her daily routine. He would have to inquire about this obsession with working out because her workout was not a typical morning exercise; it was as if she was determined to push her body to the point of no return. He realized that the routine had a profound effect on her body shape but he also knew that even without that over the top daily routine she would be perfect.

He busied himself with going online to make their bed and breakfast reservations and thanked Alice mentally for the tip on where to stay. It was beautiful and the Queen Ann style architecture gave the home an old feel. He checked a few emails and then made his way down to the lobby to load the car. He checked to make sure all his requests were satisfied which they were. There was a picnic basket in the back seat and blanket. He stopped at the hotel bakery to pick up a blueberry muffin and coffee with cream for Bella. He had noticed on a few occasions that she would order this for breakfast. He placed it in the car and made his way up to her room. He hesitated as he reached her door and with a gentle knock, he could hear her coming towards the door. The door opened and he was flooded with her mouthwatering scent – strawberries. She motioned for him to enter and as he did, he instantly wrapped his arms around her waist as he placed a kiss on her lips. They stood there passionately kissing for a few seconds before he broke away and leaned his head against hers. His eyes were closed but when he opened them. "Good morning my sweet Bella." he said and placed a gently kiss on her lips then walked over to pick up her bags.

They got on the elevator in silence but he suddenly asked her how she slept. She smiled and told him she slept well but not long enough. She told him about her phone call leaving out some details not aware that with his vampire hearing he could hear the entire conversation. He motioned for her to go ahead of him as they exited the elevator. He could not help the man in him as he took in her body from head to toe. The fitting jeans showed her curves and the fitting sweater displayed her firm breasts that he longed to hold and caress. He quickly shook off these thoughts as they made their way to check out. After checking out, they walked to the waiting car. He walked her to the passenger side, handed the bags to the valet before making his way to the driver seat, and started the car. He reached down and handed her a cup of coffee and bag. She looked inside and smiled. He stiffened as he felt her warm lips on his cheek. He quickly relaxed and smiled at the gesture of thanks from Bella. "So since breakfast is in the car, what do you have planned for the day?" she asked. He simply smiled that crooked smile and said, "That my lady is for me to know and you to find out! I plan to surprise you but guarantee you will love it." She shook her head as they drove out of the city.

As he pulled in the parking lot of the lifeguard station that Bella quickly recognized he recalled how she told him of her trip to this location before. She looked at him, "No way! This is the exact place where I watched the sunset many years ago. I can't believe you remembered!" He smiled and got out of the car only to walk to her side and help her out. He reached in the back and picked up the blanket. He knew it was a cool morning and he wanted to watch the sunrise with her in his arms. His cold body would only make her colder than the outside air already was. They walked up the stairs and he watched as she closed her eyes. The sound of the waves breaking along the shore and rocks was like a sweet and rough melody. He placed the blanket across her shoulders making sure she was covered and warm as he pulled her body to his chest and wrapped his arms around her waist. The feel of her in his arms was so comforting and right. He rested his chin resting on her shoulder and breathed in her scent. At this moment, he knew she was it for him there would be no other! He saw the sun begin to rise and he whispered in her ear, "Open your eyes". He gently kissed her neck as the sun began to rise in the east and reflect off the Golden Gate. The sight was so beautiful but not as beautiful as the woman in his arms. He touched her neck again with his lips and suddenly flashes of her thoughts came flooding in.

"_All women dream of watching a beautiful sunrise in the arms of the one they love. Whoa! Where did that come from… love... this was not love was it? They had just met and for all she really knew he could be a guy that hooked up with random women during his travels. However, they had not progressed past kissing and the grinding from the dance floor. She shook these thoughts out"_ He was blown away with her thoughts. He had wanted to know what she was thinking since his moment he met her and realized her mind was closed to him. He did not know how or why he was able to catch sudden bursts of her thoughts. This time it was when his lips met her neck, which last was when she was crying into his chest. It pained him for her to think he was a womanizer. Yes, he was not a virgin but what he felt for Bella was not something he had ever felt before. The idea that she could possibly love him eased his internal conflict. He knew without a doubt that he loved her but knew that she needed time.

She suddenly turned in his arms and their eyes met. Her deep brown eyes were so full of emotion; pain, longing, trust, doubt, and possibly love. She suddenly brought her lips to his and their kiss was full of passion, emotion, and hope. He could feel the heat of the sun begin to hit their body and he quickly lifted her and walked backwards into the shadows. He was afraid if she really saw him and knew what he was, she would run. She should run because he was not good for her but he could not let her go either. Part of him wanted her to know who he really was because he was desperate for her to know the real him. He pulled away and looked into her eyes; she was the only thing that mattered in that moment. She smiled and said, "Thank you! That was so breathtaking that I have no words. I never thought I would get to stand here like this and see that." He looked at her and smiled, "It was not as breathtaking as you are at this moment. As much as I want to stay in this moment I want to get you to Napa by lunch sweetheart." He led her to the car and off the drove hand in hand out of the city. He would steal glances at her and a few times, he caught her eyes on him. He reached over and placed his hand on her upper thigh. He was rewarded with her hand on top of his rubbing circles and patterns. He briefly closed his eyes at the feel of her hand and touch. For once, the touch of a woman was welcoming, comforting, and desired. They listened to the soft music filter through the car as they drove. Suddenly, Bella stopped her movements, grasped his hand and held it tight in her lap. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, jaw, and neck. The feel of her lips on his body sent shiver through his system and he did not know if he could control the monster rattling the cage. For once, he did not desire her blood. He quickly closed his eyes to regain some control. He softly and quietly whispered, "Bella love, if you want to make it to Napa I would stop your lovely lips." She gave him a coy smile and brought her lips to his ear, "What if I don't want to make it to Napa, my Edward." His body stiffened at the sound of his name rolling off her lips in a seductive tone. Hearing her refer to him as _my Edward_ was more than he could bare. He chuckled darkly and squeezed her hand. "Bella my love, I have you all to myself for the next 4 days. There will be plenty of time for that later but for now, we need to make it there in one piece. She laughed and kissed he neck once again as her hand gently caressed his bicep and down his arm moving next to his upper thigh. He stiffened as her hand was caressing his upper thigh. He closed his eyes briefly and placed his hand on top of hers stilling it in place. He began to rub smooth circles on her hand and decided they needed to change the subject quickly or he would pull over and ravage her in the dense forest.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

EPOV

He had to change the subject quickly but before he could, her phone rang. She answered the phone with concern on her face. "Good morning Anthony, is everything ok?" she asked with concern in her voice. He could hear the sound of her young son as he told her in a panic that some fee for a camp was due today and he could not find the check. Bella sighed and told him that she forgot. The young boy sounded as if he was on the brink of tears when he told her he really wanted to go. "Sweetheart, I need you to follow my directions ok, walk to my closet. (She paused as he followed her directions) Now look under the last shelf on the right. There should be a metal box there and an envelope inside with your name. Take three twenties of the envelop okay. That should cover the cost of your camp and some spending money." He could hear her son's sincere thank you and they spoke some more before he hung up the phone. She immediately called another number and asked for her mom. She asked how things were going and they talked about stuff going on at home. She then reminded her mother of the credit card she left for her and demanded it be used for what they needed while she was not there.

No matter where she was, she was always taking care of others. This gentle, kind, and selfless woman was a true gift. Bella ended the call and apologized to him for being rude. He smiled and brushed if off but did ask if everything was okay. He knew what the conversation was but smiled as she told him how she forgot to leave Anthony money for camp. He told her that it was wise to keep money around for emergencies. She told him how she kept a metal box with an envelope of cash for each person in the house. He smiled at her planning and insight. She went on to explain that after the boy's father died she was able to pay off all her debt, house and cars. Her paycheck was for their utilities and daily needs so they were living comfortably. This allowed her to remodel and added on a few more bedrooms and her new bedroom/ bathroom suite. She laughed as she told him about the secret storage are to keep important documents.

He decided to finally ask her the question burning in him. "Bella, when you refer to your family you mention your children's father but you never refer to him as your husband. What happened?"

A sad expression fell on her face and she told him it was a long and boring story. He told her they had plenty of time and he wanted to know. She took a deep breath and pulled her hands up to her face. Edward reached over and pulled her left hand to his mouth gently kissing it and placing it on his thigh. He continued to rub circles on her top of her hand. He wanted to know her and wanted her to open up but at the same time, he did not want her to be in pain. It was obvious that this was a very sensitive subject for her.

"Bella, I understand if you are not comfortable sharing this with me. I did not mean to push you. I just want to know you more and understand how you came to be the wonderful person you are today." Edward commented. She looked at him and said, "Edward, thank you for your kind words. It is not that I don't want to tell you or uncomfortable. It is just something that it is painful and embarrassing. Those that know my story look at me with pain and pity. I don't like people to feel sorry for me nor do I want to be treated different because I had a difficult few years. I am like so many other women but I do not want attention or sympathy either. Yes, I made mistakes; I was not a good wife and sometimes not a good person. That will follow me the rest of my life. But it is part of who I am and part of the emotional baggage I carry around."

He knew of mistakes because he had made many. He doubted that she was the monster he had been in his past life. What could have been so bad that she is scarred and broken? She broke the silence with her soft words. "Edward, I was young, inexperienced, and eager for someone to accept me. I did what most young girls do, that is to fall in love with the first person that shows them attention. I was never noticed in high school, never asked out. Those who did ask me out I was not comfortable with. I rarely dated and my parents were so strict that I was never allowed to really have a fun teenage experience. They tried to shelter me, their idea of the birds and bees were to keep me under their thumb. They never talked to me about sex just said- you are not allowed to do it! What an educational speech right. (She glanced at him and noticed his understanding smile) My family was not well off and we struggled financially. I had to work to pay my way and get student loans to get an education. Anyway, I went to college and met Jamie. He was sweet, charming and made me feel liked for once. He was always flirting and we finally started dating. He was my first everything."

She was quiet and something inside of Edward was raging with anger that someone else gave Bella her firsts. "Well we dated and I did not really know how much of a womanizer he was until I had already fallen hard. I had been so proud to still be a virgin at 20 and then in a matter of two months he turned my control to jello with words of love and adoration. Things were blissful for a while and he never made me feel inadequate with my lack of experiences. God what an idiot! I should have know that if he was with a different woman every week and even the day he met me he had been with some stranger then I probably would have stayed far away from him! Not long after we were engaged he cheated on me. Being stupid, I stayed with him because I was afraid I would not find anyone else. So we married, graduated college, purchased a house and got in mounds of debt. We soon had Anthony, which I hoped would change things. Jamie promised he was not cheating on me and it was a onetime thing."

Edward was beyond angry at this point, how that jerk could disrespect this precious innocent girl. She deserved so much better than that and he was glad he was not in her life any longer. She continued to tell him about her difficulty giving birth and the problems she had. For her to have over 400 stitches was major and for the jerk to demand sex before she was properly healed was unacceptable. His doctor hat was instantly in gear thinking about all the damage he could have done to her. She went on to tell him about tell him how she struggled to work full time and take care of the house and baby by herself. This wonderful woman never knew what a marriage, husband, or father was suppose to be like and this angered him. He was never a father or husband but he knew from what he heard and saw in others that Jamie was selfish and taking advantage of Bella.

When Bella went on to tell about their second child and being left alone again he was angry but kept his cool for Bella's sake. She was crying at this point and he decided the conversation could wait since they were entering Napa Valley. He pulled into the town-parking garage and quickly got out of the car. He opened her door and pulled her to his chest. He held her tight and kissed the top of her head. "Bella, I am so sorry that you had to go through that cause that is not what a marriage and family should be like. Jamie was not worthy of you. How about we take a break from your story because I know you are far from done?" She nodded her head and he wiped the remaining wetness from her eyes then gently kissed her lips. She gently kissed him back and tightened her arms around his mid section. The energy and electricity flowing between them where their bodies met was unlike any feeling he had ever experienced. She felt so right in his arms that he did not want to let go. They pulled away and he looked into her eyes to make sure she was fine with moving on which she was. He reached to her hand and they walked down the little alley towards the town square.

He knew which vineyards to take her to but they went to the welcome center anyway. She walked around without letting go of his hand. He could hear the others in the room comment on her beauty and some about him. Naturally, some of the thoughts were inappropriate but he tried to tune them out. Once they finished looking around and she had a human moment, they made their way back to the car and off to the first stop. The ride was quiet and for once, the silence was refreshing to him. He was so use to noise that he never has to escape, even at home with his family. They drove a little ways and walked around the first vineyard. Bella stopped to look at the beautiful landscape and seemed to relax a bit more. They made their way inside and she went to the tasting room. After three different glasses, they made their way through the gift shop and back to the car. He kissed her on the temple as she got in and then off they drove to their next destination. They went from one vineyard to the next and ate lunch at one that had a bistro. He enjoyed watching her and her reaction to the surroundings.

He surprised her with a balloon trip over the valley and she was so excited. "Edward, this is too much! I have always wanted to go up in a hot air balloon. Thank you!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately on the lips. He was taken back at first but quickly recovered and enjoyed the feel of her pressed against him. Little Eddie was waking up and he quickly pulled way and said, "As much as I am enjoying this, we need to go if we want to see the valley, love." They made their way the balloon and he lifted her inside. Once they were secured, the operator handed her a glass of wine and they were off. The sky was overcast and the sun stayed behind the clouds. Edward held her tight against him as they drifted over the valley. At one point, she had her eyes closed and he wanted so much to hear her thoughts. He nuzzled her neck with his lips and moved from her neck to her shoulder. She shuttered and he asked her if she was cold. She shook it off and continued to press back into him. He continued trailing kissed across her cloth covered shoulder back up to her exposed collarbone and neck. As he reached her ear, he inhaled her scent and relished the feel of her in his arms.

He finally found the one he had been waiting on for so long. "So beautiful" he whispered in her ear and a quiet moan escaped her mouth as her continued his assault on her neck. She turned in his arms and looked at him with such compassion and trust. "Thank you for this Edward" she said as she leaned up to kiss his lips. Their kiss started out gently but progressed. He slowly ran his tongue along her bottom lip seeing access to her warm wet mouth. She acknowledged this request by opening and their tongues began a delicate dance. He relished in the taste of her - vanilla and strawberries. Fire was burning through his system as they continued their battle for dominance with their tongues.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the balloon operator who had landed the balloon sensing that these two were in need of some privacy. Edward chuckled and pulled away only to peck her on lips and jump out of the balloon. He reached up to help Bella but gravity took over as she not so gracefully fell over the top and into his arms. They chuckled as he sat her on the ground and kissed her forehead once again. Edward quickly tipped the operator and escorted Bella to his car. They drove out of the field and on to the bed and breakfast, he reserved for them. They had dinner reservations for 6 pm and it was already 4:00 p.m. He pulled in to the quaint Victorian style home and helped Bella out of the car. She looked at the home in awe, said, "Is this where we are staying? It is beautiful! The Queen Ann architecture is amazing!" He was amazed that she recognized the architecture; she was so unlike most women. They checked in and walked up the stairs to their apartment. Edward did not want her to fee awkward about their stay so he booked a suite with two rooms. He did not want to make assumptions but he also desired be near her. Bella excused herself for a human moment as he placed their bags in the appropriate rooms. When Bella returned he showed her, where her bags were placed and he thought he saw a hit of disappointment on her face. Did she want more from this night? He was not struggling with the internal demon wanting her body yet the gentleman wanting to respect her. He also had that lingering fear of hurting her.

He told her about their dinner reservations and she nodded. She told him she needed to freshen up and would be ready but asked about the dress attire. She made her way to her room and shut the door. He ached for her already and listened as the water to the shower turned on. He was picturing her in his mind, wet and naked in the shower with water cascading over her delicate curves. He pictures her pert nipples calling his name and her warm mound dripping for him. Little Eddie definitely rooted his ugly head at these thoughts and he decided a quick cold shower might help him focus also.

He finished up and made his way to wait in the den. Not knowing how long she would take and if she spent her time primping like most women, he checked his phone and email. He noticed a text from Alice about the weather tomorrow and that it would be better to head to Carmel since the sun would make its appearance on Friday. He was pulled from his email by the sound of a door opening and Bella's scent filling the room. She was a sight to behold! She wore a simple blue wrap dress with strappy sandals. The dress wrapped around her slim waist and accented her luscious breasts. A modest amount of cleavage was showing and Little E twitched. He rose from his seat and made his way to Bella in three long strides. He pulled her into him and kissed her neck, jaw and cheek. His breath tickled her neck as he reached her ear. "My beautiful Bella, you look absolutely delectable!" She moaned and her hands reached to touch his chest. He leaned back to look at her again and could not resist her lips. They both desired the same thing as their lips met and danced with one another. The lust radiating off them was unreal. He felt a vibration in his pocket and realized that was probably Alice reminding him of their reservations.

He regretfully pulled way and offered his hand to her. Since they were eating down stairs, she would not need a wrap this evening. They made their way down stairs and engaged in comfortable conversation about the beautiful countryside. She asked what he was thinking about tomorrow's schedule, which he commented about riding to Carmel for a day at the beach. She ate as he pretended to eat because he knew if he avoided every meal she would become suspicious. After dinner, they made their way back up stairs because he had planned for dessert and coffee to be served in their room. When they entered, the room was lit with soft candles and rose peddles along the floor making a path to the pillows and small table on the floor. The center of the table was another candle and a plate of different desserts. Bella gasped when she looked at the room and her hand came up to her mouth. Tears slipped from her eyes and Edward was suddenly worried that he overstepped his bounds. He quickly began to apologize and she stopped him with a passionate kiss on his lips.

The kiss deepened and she pulled away to breathe. "Edward, this is the most beautiful and romantic thing I have ever seen. No one has ever done this for me and I am simply overwhelmed." He was angry that she was never treated like the angel she was. At the same time, he was glad that he could give her some firsts that would make a lasting impression. They made their way to the floor and sat down on the pillows in front of the warm fireplace. Bella reached down to unhook her shoes and Edward stopped her. He gently took her shoes off and massaged her dainty feet. Then he poured her some coffee and offered her desert, which she allowed him to feed to her. Her sounds and moans as she took small bites of each dessert was the most erotic thing he had ever experienced.

After she waved off the next bite he offered, he moved the table over to the side and took off his own shoes to get more comfortable. Bella was leaning on her elbow on the pillow watching him with a look of passion and desire. Edward crawled up the pillows till he was hovering over her. He could hear her breathing hitch at his action. She placed her hands on his shirt and rubbed his shoulders through the fabric of his shirt. He held his weight on his elbows and arms and leaned down to place gentle kissed on her exposed chest and neck, which elicited moans and whimpers from Bella.

He suddenly felt her hands working down his shirt and realized she had unbuttoned his shirt. How did he miss that? She pushed his shirt off his shoulders and it fell to the ground beside them. He then felt her hands roaming up and down his chest and abdomen. A shot of pleasure ran down his spine as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of her hands on him. A small growl escaped his lips as he felt the pull of his belt. He quickly opened his eyes to find Bella's beautiful brown eyes seeking his permission. He quickly placed his hand on top of hers to still her movements. He saw her face drop and the look of rejection wash over her face. "Bella, I want you more than you know. I have never wanted anyone as much as I want you right this minute. I don't want to rush you or push you into something you will regret tomorrow." He could see the regret wash away and compassion fill her beautiful face.

"Edward, I have spent my life doing what everyone else wanted. I want this, I want you and I will not regret this. Thank you for not pushing me or assuming that this would happen. I want you and I want to live again. I need to feel desired and respected again. I have only been with one person and it is time to let go and experience what life could be about." He leaned down and gently kissed her lips. He reached behind her head and untied the know holding her dress up and released them exposing her beautiful breasts. _Oh god, she was braless!_ The soft round breast was full and fit perfectly in his hands. He pinched her beautiful brown nipple and reached down placing the hard nipple in his mouth. She arched her back and moaned as he continued his ministrations. One hand holding him up and the other feeling her body. He felt his belt loosen and paints begin to descend his legs. How she had managed to remove his paints with her feet was beyond amazing.

The pure lust and desire coursed through his body as he heard the fabric hit the ground. His hand trailed down her dress and reached around the back to untie the side sash. As the dress unwrapped and fell, back he could smell her arousal. He quickly assessed her ivory skin and groaned when he saw the midnight blue lacy panties. They barely covered her soaking center and he wanted so bad to show her how a real man feels and makes love. His hand made its way down her body as his lips attacked her mouth once again. She was warm and wet as his fingers rubbed circles over the fabric covering her sex. She arched her back again and moaned his name. The sound of his name coming from her lips with the sound of lust and passion. He could not control himself and ripped the thin materials covering that one area on her body still clothed. She gasped and moaned at the feel of the fabric being ripped and a low growl slipped from his lips as his fingers made contact with her warm wet center. The feel of her muscles contracting against his fingers was almost more than he could handle. Bella was withering and moaning at his touch and he delighted in this pleasure. This moment was all about her and would always be about her.

"Edward, please ... I need you ... I need to feel you..." she struggled to get out. A wave of desire washed over him and he leaned up to kiss the pulsing vein in her neck below her ear. "Bella, I want to make love to you my love! Let me show you have you should be loved my dear!" Edward kissed her lips and pulled back to look in her eyes to make sure this was what she wanted. He could see tears pooling in her eyes and for a moment wondered if he should stop. He removed he fingers from her center and cupped her face in his hands. "Bella, tell me what you want, I will stop if this is not what you want, not what you need." He thought of stopping at this point was painful for Edward but he would if that was what she wanted. He would not force her and this would not be about him. He gently wiped the tears from her face searching for what to do next. "Edward" she moaned. "I need you, yes, show me how to love and be loved." Without another word, he removed the last piece of clothes on him and placed himself between her legs. He looked over her body with sheer adoration and love as he slowly lowered himself towards her. Fire meeting ice.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters since they belong to SM. I simply own the plot

Note: I hope this does not disappoint! It is my first time writing a sex scene!

Chapter 19

BPOV

"Edward, please ... I need you ... make love to me..." she struggled to get out. A wave of desire washed over her and he leaned up kissing her neck below her ear. The feeling of his lips on her neck sent shock waves through her body. He was so gentle and each kiss was like a feather brushing against her skin. "Bella, I want to make love to you my love! Let me show you how you should be loved my dear!" Edward kissed her lips and pulled back to look in her eyes to make sure this was what she wanted. She was overwhelmed by his words; his touch, and his tenderness, tears began to pool in her eyes. She noticed him hesitate but then she felt his cool fingers gingerly cup her face in his hands. The look in his eyes was warm, compassionate, and loving. He gently brought a finger up to her eyes to eyes and washed the tears from her face. Never had she felt this way before even with Jamie when she lost her virginity. This feeling was something new, different, and something that scared her. Edward continued to stroke her face, down her shoulders, down the curve of her breast, and waist. "Edward" she moaned. "I need you, yes…. your touch, your lips … ugg…it feels so good, show me how to love and be loved." The only sound in the room was the fire crackling in the background and without another word; he removed the last piece of clothes on him and gently parted her legs with his own. Once he placed himself between her legs he stopped and let his eyes roam her entire body. "You are so beautiful Bella. Your body should be treasured and honored my love." He leaned down and kissed her open mouth, neck, ear, and collarbone. "Oh, love…" he murmured, teasing and kissing down her neck until she could feel his cool lips on her breasts. He gently licked her nipple before gently sucking the hard dark skin. He then moved to the other nipple showing it the same love and attention. "So perfect and beautiful," he said as he continued to lick, nip, and pinch her nipples. Her stomach tightened as the feel of his cold lips on her overheated skin sent shock waves down her spine. She had a flame of desire for him that was nothing like she had ever felt before. She gripped his shoulders, pulling him closer, silently asking for more. Her breathing bordered on panting as his expert fingers teased her nipples and his teeth nipped her neck and ears. "Edward," she moaned, his hands slid down to her backside, gripping her ass as his mouth continued to devour hour neck and shoulders. He pulled her in close, pressing her against his erection. She whimpered wanting more at the same time the feel of his manhood against her. Never before had this felt so erotic and exciting. It was so nice to know she was wanted for her and that the desire from Edward was genuine and real. She had hated sex for so long because it was emotionless, fast, furious, and over quickly. For once she felt like she was being worshiped and with each caress of his hand and lips she her body was singing.

She breathed out his name again, as she ran her hands over his hard, cold, bare chest and sculpted abs. Savoring the feel of the rippling muscles beneath her fingers, she tentatively leaned forward, and kissed his sternum, then slid over to a nipple taking it in her mouth sucking and licking. He hissed and gripped her tighter, unconsciously grinding his hips into hers. She suddenly felt his cool hands slide down to her thighs, and gripped them, pulling her legs around his waist. He then moved his hands back to her ass again, and pressing his hardened length into the place where she needed him most. Bella groaned and brought her hands back up to his shoulders and her mouth to his lips. Soon she felt cool tender fingers make their way to her hips and down towards the area she desired contact. She throbbed for attention and it was like he was reading her mind. The feel of his gentle fingers running along her slit and lips was nothing like she had felt before. She moaned as his fingers found their way to her hot center. Her head fell back on the pillow and setting her ablaze. She was use to fingers but they were always rough, hard, and not pleasing. His fingers were like they knew her body and she withered under his touch. "God Bella, your are so wet for me love." Edward moaned in her ear which sent a child down her spine. Never before had she felt this connection to anyone. Like the keys on a piano, he played her like a fine tuned grand. Each circle, touch, and pinch was driving her over the edge to bliss. He adds a finger circling and rubbing her hot center and then another. The feeling is out of this world and she is riding an extreme wave of pleasure that she has never felt before. He then suddenly hits her g-spot and she screams out his name as her climax overtakes her and suddenly she could feel the tip of his cock pressing her opening which caused her to open her eyes. He paused as he looked at her again as if seeking permission. She nodded and kissed his shoulder as he gently inched his manhood into her warmth. As he slipped inside her slowly, she could feel each and every inch of his length as she slowly stretched to accommodate his size. Bella was burning and freezing and all at once. Ohhhhh…" he groans. "You're so tight…so warm, so unbelievable… so beautiful.. Are you okay?" She nods as she can feel her body stretching to a size she has never experienced before, places her hands on his strong forearms to brace herself. She felt so full, so complete… He eases back with exquisite slowness and the feeling caused her to wither with pleasure. He closes his eyes and groans… and gently thrusts into her again. He moves onto his elbows so she can feel his cool hard body pressing into her. She can't feel his weight but the feel of his body close makes her nerve endings wake up and an electrical shock snapping along the areas where their bodies touch. He gently glides out and back in slowly and gingerly. "Oh my…" Bella moans. He reaches up with one hand and caresses cheek, chin, lips before placing small kisses delicate lips. He shifts slightly and she can feel her muscles starting to constrict and her eyes roll back in her head because of the intense euphoria. It was like she was on a high that was lasting forever without the drug. Edward was her drug and she knew that this was something different. She has had sex before but nothing like this. This is what she had heard about in her books – making love. It was slow, sensual, and full of love. He thrusts on and on…like their bodies were dancing in sync moving to the melody of love and passion. She had to open her eyes to make sure this was real. Edward was looking at her, eyes sparkling and on fire. They eyes stayed locked on one another gaze as they continued towards their climax together. He reached up and caresses her face whispering words of adoration and love. She didn't know it could feel as good as this. "This is all about you my sweet Bella," he whispers and she exploding around him, as she reaches her climax he comes whimpering her name, thrusting ever so gently and stilling as he empties himself into her. In her haze induced state she swore she could hear him mutter the words "so beautiful my love".

He slowly rolled to her side so she was still facing the warmth of the fire. He pulled the throw over them and spooned her for a moment. After they both came down from their climax high, she rolled to face him and kissed his gently on the lips with a small sly smile. He looked down at her and pulled her to his chest gently. As he pulled back she kissed his chest and reached up to rest her hand over his heart.

"Thank you.. that was….", she said to him. He looked at her puzzled as to why she would thank him. "Bella you are so beautiful and that was (his eyes roll back) beyond amazing! I have never experienced that ever my love." She smiled rested her head on his chest playing with the hair. She traced the hair around his nipples and down his stomach further to his little bronze happy trail. She could feel him shiver under her touch and hear a rumble in his chest. He leaned down placing a kiss on the top of her head as he wrapped his arms around her frame taking in her scent, their scent mixed together. A huge smile graced their faces as they laid there in one another's embrace. She thought through her life and experiences and never felt this comfortable. For the first time ever she snuggled and cuddled after being intimate which was something she had never done. As she relished in his scent, feel, and cool touch her eye lids became heavy and she could not fight sleep any longer. After a few moments, he could hear her heart beat begin to slow and regulate indicating her slumber. He gently rolled her off him because he did not want her to get cold. He gently laid her down on the pillow next to him and covered her naked body with the blanket watching her sleep. For the first time she was able to sleep with a sense of comfort, hope, and contentment.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

EPOV

Edward watched Bella as she slept. They were still on the pillows in front of the fire place. He decided to move her to the bed where she would be more comfortable. He got up to prepare the bed all the time thinking about that last few hours. The feeling of making love to Bella was something he stored in the depth of his memory. He would savor her feel, taste, smell, and sounds. The scent of her blood was no match for the scent of her arousal. He was a bit fearful that he would lose it and bite her but the arousal and her moans kept him centered and focused. He had been with several women, vampires and never humans, but that was truly the most mind blowing, sensual, erotic, and fulfilling sex he has ever had. It was not sex it was truly making love and all he could think about was doing it again and again. He returned to the living room where Bella slept and he kneeled down to put on his boxers not moving his eyes from the beauty in front of him. Her beautiful mahogany hair sprayed over the pillows with a throw blanket settling just over her breasts. He could see the round curves of the top of her cleavage at the top of the throw and groaned as his little E began to stir.

He had to refocus himself on the task at hand – moving her to the bed so she could sleep in comfort. He gently lifted her in a bridal position and carried her to the bedroom. She stirred slightly in his arms only to snuggle into his chest as she sighed. He laid her on the bed and realized that he did not know how she preferred to sleep – in clothes or not. He suddenly decided to grab his shirt from the floor and place it on her since it would button up. He gently rolled her over to her side and placed her delicate arm in the sleeve and roll her the other way for the left arm. He then straddled her hips, not placing any weight on her. He groaned as he realized his hips were aligned with her beautiful mound. He quickly buttoned the shirt and covered her beautiful body. His mind was telling him to let her sleep but his manhood had other ideas. He also did not want to do something that she might not want so he quickly pulled the blanket over her and got out of bed.

He cleaned up the living room, turned off the fire place, and then lit the fire in the bedroom. He knew that she would be chilled if he were to lay next to her and he did not know if he could stay away from her. He climbed in bed and just watching her sleep, listening to her steady heartbeat, and breathing in her wonderful scent that was now mixed with his own. He knew that she was different from all the other women he had been around. She was like a magnet that was pulling him towards her and he did not want to fight it. He had been alone for so long and he felt complete and alive. He would do whatever he could to make this work. He was use to being around humans in his day to day life at work and looked forward to being with her. The only problem was how he would deal with her living in Georgia where they had constant sunshine. He had always traveled there, thanks to Alice, when the weather was overcast or rainy. The desire to be there and be with her was going to be very difficult. He lived in many places, Seattle, Alaska, Canada, Maine, London, England, and many more but all locations were 80-90% overcast and wet the majority of the time.

He decided to not get ahead of himself because she might not want this to continue. So, he just laid next to her watching her sleep.

BVOP

She began to stir from her sleep and realized she was in a comfortable spot. She was so comfortable that all she wanted to do was lay there. It was nice, quiet, and warm. She began to wake more and thoughts of last night came to mind. Her body shivered in delight as she thought how fabulous it was to be with a man who could read her body and mind. (At least it was like he could since what she needed) To say she was still dazed was an understatement. Part of her brain was telling her it was a dream and she would be waking up alone in the hotel. As she began to open her eyes, she realized that it was not a dream at all. She was in a large king size bed with a white mosquito netting canopy. Across the room was a warm fire place and next to her was the most beautiful creature she had ever laid her eyes on. He was still there and next to her. She looked up to see his beautiful golden eyes and crooked smile looking down at her. He was laying on top of the blankets in a pair of jeans and no shirt.

Bella reached up to caress his face and lips with her hand to make sure he was not a dream. Edward leaned into her touch and closed his eyes. " Good Morning sweetheart!" Edward whispered to her as he leaned in to kiss her lips. Bella quickly realized she needed to tend to some basic needs before they engaged in any embrace, gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and told him she would be right back. She pulled the covers back realizing she was in his dress shirt from last night. She got up and quickly made her way to the bathroom suite. She quickly brushed her teeth, cleaned up a bit, and washed her face. As she took in her appearance she noticed how she liked the feel of his shirt on her skin and the smell of him was all around her. She closed her eyes and took everything in. Never would she have believed that he could be with her. She sighed and made her way back out only to find Edward sitting against the headboard reading the paper. She walked towards the foot of the bed just as he laid the paper on the night stand. He opened his arms to her and she crawled up to him and straddled his lap. He gently pulled her into his chest and kissed the top of her head.

She leaned back to look at Edward as she settled herself on his lap. Realizing the position, she became aroused quickly as she could feel her bare flesh touch the rough fabric of his jeans. She could also feel his desire for her beginning to wake up also. With a smile, she leaned in kissing his chest, shoulder, neck, and jaw. His manhood was now pressing in to the one place she wanted it the most. She continued her assault on his neck as his head leaned back and he groaned in pleasure. She then found his lips with hers. Their kiss started out sweet and gentle and suddenly turned passionate and desperate. She had to pull back to gain her breath only to have Edward begin attacking her neck and shoulder. He pushed the shirt over with his nose and continued to kiss her collarbone. "The sight of you in my shirt is driving me insane Bella." He moaned into her skin. She shuttered in pleasure at the thought of him wanting her again. Last night was magnificent and more that she could have ever dreamed but hearing him tell her how much he desired her sent waves of pride through her body.

Suddenly she was on her back and Edward was between her legs. How did that happen so fast? Wow was all she could say before she could feel Edwards's cool breath on her wet center. Her body was screaming for his contact and suddenly he whispers, "Bella, I can't wait any longer, I have to taste you! God you smell so divine!" She moaned at his words and her eyes rolled back as his tongue made a path around her opening. His hands were resting on her thighs and moved up to rub smooth circles on her flesh as his tongue did a magic dance on her dripping center. She was not going to last long and reached down grabbing his hair. She could not control herself as her hips began to grind up towards his face. He let out a moan as she squirmed under his touch and soon she was seeing white and black stars as she climaxed. Her body fell limp on the bed with her eyes still closed. She suddenly was embarrassed at being so exposed in the light of day. She could feel a shift on the bed and opened her eyes to see Edward crawling up her body placing kissed along his way up her body. He reached her and rolled to the side pulling her onto his chest. She rested her head where his heart was and noticed how cold and hard his body was. She could not hear a heart beat which was weird. She quickly dismissed it to that fact that she was still in a daze. "God Bella, you taste so magnificent that I did not want to stop." Edward told her as he rubbed smooth circles on her back. She looked up at him and was about to say something when her stomach growled. He laughed and suggested they call for room service which she agreed. He reached over to the night stand and read off the menu while she snuggled with him. Once she decided, he ordered her food and as they lay together enjoying each other and the silence of the moment. She leaned up on his chest and looked him in the eyes. His eyes were deep gold and radiated happiness.

"Edward, thank you for coming with me on this trip. It would have been lonely by myself and it is nice to have someone like you here with me." She whispered that last part because she felt so insecure about herself. "Bella, you do not see yourself clearly! You are breathtaking, smart, funny, and amazing! I can't believe you accepted my offer. This just feels so right and the connection I feel when I am with you is beyond understanding. I can't stop thinking about you." Edward gently ran his finger down her cheek and over her lips. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and they got up. Edward walked to the door as she made her way to the breakfast bar to sit. Edward came back with a silver platter of food and cup of coffee. Once again she noticed that there was only food for her. He kissed her cheek and told her he was going to jump in the shower while she ate. She nodded as he walked off. She could not help but watch his walk off. Those jeans hung from his body in just the right spots. She quickly ate and took a few sips of coffee before making her way into the bathroom because she also needed a shower – might was well conserve water! She quietly tip toed and dropped the shirt on the living room floor. She entered the bathroom to see Edward through the glass shower wall. His back was towards her. The water was cascading over and off is body in streams. She quickly and quietly opened the shower door and wrapped her arms around his waist while placing wet kisses on his back and shoulder. She could feel his body stiffen suddenly but relax after a few moments. He quickly turned around to face her and she noticed his eyes – they were black. Her insides at first were alarmed because his eyes were golden not 10 minutes ago. Her hands rested on his chest and she continued to place kisses on his chest, stomach, and nipples. She looked at him under her lashed and his back was hard and jaw clinched. His eyes were burning holes right through her as she continued to trail kissed down his perfectly sculpted abs. She noticed one hand braced on the shower wall while the other was clinched at his side. She looked at him and said, "I hated the thought of you being alone in here. Plus, conservation of water is a noble effort."

She did not waste time or give him time to react as she quickly took his erection in her wet hand and stroked him. His eyes closed and head fell back as he moaned her name. She quickly got on her knees and took his erection in her mouth before he could react.


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own any of these wonderful characters – just the plot!

Sorry for the first post and mistakes. I must not have uploaded my edited version. Thanks for pointing it out!

Ch 21

BVOP

Once they finally managed to leave the shower and bed they packed their things and loaded the car. They were heading to Carmel for the two days then back towards San Francisco. The thought of leaving caused such an ache inside her. She wanted to stay with him but knew that she had to get back to her family.

She was quite on their ride as she reflected on them, her life, and her boys. Finally he asked, "Is everything ok sweetheart?" She was pulled from her thoughts and looked at him. "Yes, I was just thinking about how I have to head back soon." He nodded his head understanding as if he completely knew what she was thinking. "Bella, this is not something that I do and I don't want it to end when we leave here. Okay?" Bella's stomach clinched at his words because part of her was not sure what his intentions were once they left. She smiled at him and told him thank you as she reached across to place her hand on his upper thigh. He reached down and clasped her hand in his as they drove.

The rest of the day was spent driving, talking, and listening to music. Once they arrived at their hotel they checked in and dropped their luggage. The room was amazing and probably the best in the hotel. It had a living area, small kitchen, large master bedroom and bath, and view of the area like none other. Their balcony overlooked the beautiful ocean. Bella stood there lost in the view. The ocean was always the one place she could relax and clear her thoughts. The sounds, smells, and feel of the ocean breeze allowed her to meditate and calm her inter battles. She stood there with her eyes closed feeling at peace and calm when she felt a pair of cool arms wrap around her waist. Edward placed tender kisses on her neck and shoulder. "What are you thinking about love?" he asked her. "Mummm, I was taking in the view. I have always been able to relax and clear my head when I am near the ocean. The sound, smells, and feel just make me so peaceful. Thank you for this!"

Edward places kisses along her neck and back, "You are very welcome, it is a beautiful view and peaceful." They stood there for a little longer just enjoying the moment. "Are you ready to go look around?" Edward asked her after a bit. She nodded and proceeded to go freshen up in the bathroom. The bathroom was amazing to say the least. The big spa style tub was sunken in the floor and sat next to a huge picture window with the same view as the balcony. She could see herself enjoying that later or even in the morning. She noticed the window was such that it could open to allow for the sounds of the ocean. She was walking out of the bathroom and reached for her phone to call and check on the boys. They would be home by now and she missed them very much. Edward was standing near the door as she approached and opened it for them to exit.

She spoke with each of her boys and discussed their day as they made their way to the lobby of the hotel. The hotel was within walking distance of the various shops and restaurants. She placed her phone in her purse and gave her full attention back to Edward. "I am sorry for being on the phone so long…" she attempted to tell him but was cut off by him stopping their walk and turning her towards him. He then placed both hands up at her face cupping them gently. "Bella, they are your children and I would be more upset if you were not taking the time to call and check on them. You should never feel like you have to apologize for placing your kids first. Do you understand?" He placed chaste kiss on her lips as she looked up at this wonderful man. What she was feeling was so unreal she had never felt this way about anyone and he made her feel so good about herself as well. She wanted to pinch herself to make sure it was real.

She leaned in and kissed him with a bit more passion than before and pulled away with a smile on her face. Still deep down she felt that this was too good to be true and once she returned home this would end. Plus once he knew about her real life story and the baggage she carried with her he would probably run screaming. He grasped her hand and they proceeded down the street looking in various shops. The sky was very overcast almost like they were expecting bad weather. They stumbled across a kid's toy shop where he pulled her inside. "Let's look for something for the boys; I am sure they will like something from here." She could not help but smile at his gesture. They walked around as he asked her what type of things the boys were into. The found a complicated 4,500 piece Lego set for Alex and a model kit for the Golden Gate for Jackson. She still did not find what she was looking for Anthony since he was much too old for toys. She was saddened as she found a train that she wanted to buy but realized quickly that Jayden was gone so she went to pay before her emotions got the best of her. It was still hard for her when purchasing stuff for the kids because she felt like she was leaving Jayden out. Jayden would always have a special place in her heart and she missed him so much. Her heart ached for him and wished she could have taken his place. No baby should have to suffer through cancer, chemo, and all the terrible side effects. They proceeded out the door to the bookstore where she tried to refocus and find something for Anthony.

"Edward, I know you like books so you don't have to stay with me, please go look around and I will catch up with you." She was worried that he wanted to look for books himself and was only being polite. Any time she had gone to a book store with Jamie he would not even bother to be so polite and just walk off the minute they walked in. She would have to spend half of her time looking for him only to find him flirting with some cute young college girl in the young adult section. "I have plenty of time to look for what I want; we are here to find something for Anthony." He told her as he leaned down to kiss just below her ear. That spot drove her crazy each time and she was tempted to drag him back to their room.

They found the youth section and managed to find several books he was interested in such as Vampirates, Pendragon, and Brisinger. She could hear Edward chuckle as he looked at the books she selected. She looked at him and asked him what was so funny only for him to tell her he was intrigued with the book selection of all mythical creatures. They made their way to the checkout where Edward insisted on paying for the books. She insisted that he did not need to do that but was too quick handing over his credit card to the casher. The young girl was obviously drooling over Edward and did not hesitate to stare a little while the register completed the transaction. Bella punched him in the arm as he then faked being injured with a slight crooked smile. She noticed how hard his arm was and wondered if her hand would have a bruise in the morning.

They left the store hand in hand as he insisted on carrying their bags as they made their way to a few women's boutiques. She was not fond of such placed because they were usually overpriced but humored him. They looked around and she would find some items of interest but did not even bother because the one top she saw and liked was over $75 and she was not going to pay that. Edwards excused himself when his phone rang as Bella proceeded to the back near the intimates. She found several items that she loved one was a black lace corset that laced all the way up the front with the tie at the bottom. It had a small black lace thong set.

She glanced around and noticed Edward outside on the phone so she quickly decided to purchase it before he could reenter the store. As she was turning around to leave Edward was walking in with a slight smirk on his face. "I see you found something to your liking my dear." He commented as he gestured to the bag. If he only knew she thought to herself and turned to thank the lady behind the register who was giving a sly smile.

She insisted on holding this bag herself as they began to walk towards the hotel. She guessed that he wanted to leave their purchases before dinner. She also hoped that they could spend some time on the beach tonight. "It has been a nice afternoon, are you hungry?" Edward asked her as they approached the lobby. "Yes, I guess I am a bit. What did you have in mind?" she asked as they proceeded up to their floor. He held the door as they exited the elevator and made their way down the hall. He opened their door only for her to be hit with the most delicious smell, something Italian. As they walked forward, she stopped in her tracks as she noticed a small table for two set up on the balcony with a single white rose, wine, and silver tray of food. She looked at Edward who was watching her.

"Oh my, is this why you had to step out earlier? (Which he nodded) This is so romantic and smells divine! Thank you!" She reached up and placed a gently kiss on his lips. "I wanted you all to myself this evening and thought since we had such a better view than any restaurant you could eat here." He leaned down and kissed her again then motioned towards the table. His comment about her eating here stuck her as odd as she noticed one setting of each thing. She shook it off as she looked out the balcony at the view.

She noticed the sun beginning to set in the distance and thought about making use of her new outfit. She asked him to excuse her for a moment to freshen up and took all the bags with her claiming she was going to put them in her case.

Naturally Edward looked like he was out of designer runway every time he was dressed but she was still in jeans. She ran to the bathroom and changed into the corset and black sweater dress with black slide on sandals in hopes for a walk on the beach later.

She walked back out of the master suite to find Edward in a pair of linen white paints and black button down shirt. He looked so unbelievable sexy and hot that she instantly wanted to skip dinner and hit dessert. She composed herself and walked towards him as he was lighting the candle on the table.

She looked up at his eyes which were dark and shining. Raw, lustful, and full of desire which she could not believe was all for her. As she went to sit, he gently pushed her chair in and placed a cool chain of kisses along her exposed neck and collarbone. The feel of his lips sent a chill down her body straight to her core. She closed her eyes to enjoy the feel of his desire but was brought from her moment by his velvet voice in her ear and cool breath on her neck. "I am not sure we don't need to skip the main course and start with dessert my sweet. You look and smell so good that I don't know if I will be able to keep my hands off of you tonight."

He continued to assault her neck as she moaned at his words. He quickly pulled away and sat across from her. He had arranged for her favorite, lasagna with salad and garlic bread. She took a sip of her wine as she watched him across the table, his eyes fixed on her lips the entire time.

"Are you not going to eat or are you wanting to share?" she said in a seductive tone. He shook his head as if to shake himself out of a daze and told her how much he liked her idea so he moved his chair and began to feed her never taking his gaze away from her lips. She could not help but chuckle and say, "Do you see something you like Edward?" This caused him to close his eyes and groan softly before placed the fork down. "Bella, first of all I don't share. Secondly, if you expect me to be a gentleman then please.. stop driving me crazy." She laughed at this and simply picked up the fork. "Edward, do you think we could walk on the beach later at dusk?" He nodded as they or she finished eating. He looked like he was drinking something but she could not tell. It appeared to be a Bloody Mary. "So you like Bloody Mary drinks?" she nodded to his drink which he looked at and then at her with a smirk on his face. "You could say that." He commented as he shook his head and finished off his drink.

They finished dinner and made their way towards the beach. As they got to the lower deck he stopped to remove his shoes as she did her own. They carried them in their hands as they walked towards the water hand in hand. "I love the beach, sometimes I wish I lived on the water. I try to go at least once a year just to unwind. I can't explain it but the sound and sight of the crashing waves make me think of my life. The crashing waves are like all the trials and battles in my life but the sand is strong and firm and even though the tide drags some of the sand off the majority of the sand stays and readies itself for the next crashing wave. It gives me hope that I can make it no matter what has happened and happens." She tells him this as they walk down the beach just short of the water line. The water is too cold to get in but just being there is enough for her.

EOPV

The day had been so peaceful and nice with Bella. He hated not hearing her thoughts but also enjoyed silence and peace he felt with her. He noticed her hesitation in the dress store as she looked at the different pieces, which was so unlike most women. She was so particular and not a free spender that it both drove him crazy and made him ecstatic at the same time. She did not see her worth and that she deserved nice things. He was pulled away to take the call from the hotel to confirm his plans for dinner as she finished shopping. He was quite shocked to see she was making a purchase and the thoughts of the casher told him it was something from intimates which he quickly blocked out so that he could be surprised later if that was so.

He was thrilled that she liked the dinner arrangements but when she stepped out of the master suit in the black sweater dress and sandals he about lost his control. She was simply stunning and he was not sure if they could make it through dinner. As he seated her he could not resist placing small wet kisses along her neck and shoulder where her skin was exposed. She was simply going to be the death of him and he whispered in her ear, "I am not sure we don't need to skip the main course and start with dessert my sweet. You look and smell so good that I don't know if I will be able to keep my hands off of you tonight." He then continued to kiss her neck and collarbone again. He had to get control quickly because he wanted to take her for a walk on the beach first. He was thrilled that his lust was greater than his thirst and now that he could control his thirst around her he relaxed a bit more control. His years of control were not wasted – it was for this beautiful creature sitting in front of him.

He sat and watched her – he had remembered her favorite meal and the look on her face was worth it. Part of him was mad that this excited her because it told him that the other men in her life did not take the time to pay attention to her or her needs. He silently chuckled as she commented on his little drink that Alice had sent to him – Bloody Mary - ha ha – if she only knew the truth. They kept a stash on hand for emergency and travel purposed and it took on the look of a Bloody Mary thanks to Alice. As she took a sip of her wine, his eyes fixed on her lips and all he could think about was the way her lips felt on his body earlier today when she surprised him in the shower. He had experienced oral sex with Tanya but it never felt as good as with Bella. Her warm wet lips and tongue made him hard again. He knew his thin white paints would reveal his desire. Suddenly he was pulled from his thoughts by Bella.

"Are you not going to eat or is do you want to share?" she said in a seductive tone. He shook his head as if to shake himself out of a daze. He would never share her EVER! "Bella, first of all I don't share. Secondly, if you expect me to be a gentleman then please.. stop driving me crazy."

They finished eating and made their way down to the beach hand in hand. The feel of her hand in his was comforting and right. In all his years he had longed to feel this. He could always read the minds of his siblings and parents as they thought about these tender moments with the one they loved and he never thought he would feel this. Even when he was with Tanya it never felt like this plus there were her thoughts that made it difficult and a turn off. There was never a connection, spark, or desire to be more and want more. Tanya was simply a source of getting rid of sexual tension not desire for her or her body. Bella was a pull, a magnet, his sun and moon all in one. She captivated his mind body and soul in a way he never ever imagined. Once they made love it made the connection even stronger. He knew that she was who he had been waiting for all his life_ - _his mate. As they walked down the shore each lost in their own thoughts he looked at the waves crashing into the sand was like his inter-self all these years as he battled with what he had become. He would never love, have a family of his own, never have children and it made him angry. No matter how rough the waves the sand still held its own. He was pulled from his thoughts by Bella and what she said rocked his world because they were one and the same.

"_I love the beach, sometimes I wish I lived on the water. I try to go at least once a year just to unwind. I can't explain it but the sound and sight of the crashing waves make me think of my life. The crashing waves are like all the trials and battles in my life but the sand is strong and firm and even though the tide drags some of the sand off the majority of the sand stays and readies itself for the next crashing wave. It gives me hope that I can make it no matter what has happened and happens." _

He might not be able to read her mind but her simple words and expressive eyes say it all. He could feel her pain, disappointment, fears, and hope because they felt the same way - at least to some extent. He turned to her and pulled into a passionate kiss. The feel of her pressed against him and the sound of the water hitting the sand sent his senses into overdrive. He wanted her and vowed to himself to find a way to make this work. They continued toembrace each other as if they could not get close enough. He suddenly pulled her up wrapping her legs around his waist. Her dress came up to where he could feel the bare skin of her ass as he clutched and held. He noticed a mosquito netted tent nestled near the trees along the beach. He remembered Alice texting him earlier that she had reserved it just in case and he was never more thankful for her than this moment.

He walked them towards the tent and entered while still kissing her with abandonment. The tent was closed on three of the four sides and the floor was covered in blankets and pillows. He gently laid her down on the pillows and while she proceeded to remove his shirt which he willingly let her. She raked her hands and nails down over his chest kissing his shoulder, pecks, and stomach. He closed his eyes at the feel of her hands roaming his body which sent shots of electricity down to his feet. He pulled her to him and grabbed the hem of her dress to pull over her head. When it was removed he was in awe of what was in front of him. She had on a black lace corset that laced up the front and a black lace thong. His manhood twitched at the sight of this beautiful creature that was his. He leaned down and kissed along the fabric of the corset along the top of her shoulder, down to her chest and back up to the other shoulder. Her head was thrown back in sheer pleasure while her body gave away her desire. Her moans and arousal for him filled him full of pride and desire. A growl erupted from his lips as he felt her grasp him through his paints. He felt her unhook his paints and then slip down his legs. She gasped when she realized he had not worn boxers tonight. He moved his legs to release him from his paints and then laid her down on the bedding to take in the sight of her once more. "So beautiful my Bella, I want to make love to you here is that okay?" He asked her in a quiet voice as he could feel her pulse racing under his touch. She nodded her head and he trailed his nose down her body taking in her wonderful scent. He reached her panties and pulled them from her legs placing them with his clothes. He then kissed his way up her legs to the apex of her thigh pausing to swallow the venom. He inhaled her delicious arousal and could not resist having a taste.

He placed gentle kisses along her core and clit as he used his hands to gently open her legs more for him to have greater access. She moaned as his cool fingers traced her lips, clit, and opening. He gently explored her with his fingers like she was a delicate piano. Her withering and moaning made his smile as he watched her beautiful body find pleasure from his touch. Unable to holdback any longer, he proceeded to run his tongue along her delicate folds and please her like she deserved to be. She was a beautiful woman who deserved to be worshipped and adored. After she found her release he proceeded to kiss up her body and untie the corset which was still in place.

He placed kisses along the pale skin as each lace string released the fabric. Once it was open and she was free he proceeded to kiss and tease her beautiful breasts. Her hands came to his hair as he kissed up her neck. He stopped as he felt her kissing his neck and the pull of her hands in his hair was arousing. He could feel her heart beating wildly and the blood racing through her veins. He had to regain some control before they could continue because he could not hurt her.

He lifted her up so that he could slip the corset from under her to ensure comfort. Their eyes met and all you could see was devotion, lust, and desire. Combine the energy around them with the sound of the waves crashing along the shore. Alice had even planned for a small heater over head to ensure Bella's warmth since his body was so cold and it was a cool evening now that the sun was set. He again thanked her mentally. He laid her back down and took his place between her legs kissing her shoulder, neck, chin, ear, and nose. Words were not spoken nor needed during this moment. It was so tender, loving, and passionate. Like two lost souls finally becoming one. He gently entered her and waited for her to adjust to his size before thrusting into her again. Her hips rose to meet his as they began their dance. They rode out their passion for one another with soft kisses, tender touches, and moans.

Their moans told of their pleasure and their touch told of their love. Even though those words had not been said it was felt. He knew without a doubt that he was in love this Isabella and it was unbreakable. They made love multiple times that night and into the early morning.


	22. Chapter 22

**There is Hope - Chapter 22**

The rest of the week was much like their time in Napa and Carmel. They spent the days touring the different locations and the nights making love and learning about each other. Even their last night back in the city was spent savoring the moments left. They both knew that the next day would be difficult and heart wrenching. As morning came, Edward watched her sleep wishing the new day would stall a little bit more. Now that he found the one person, he had been waiting for he was not sure how he was going to make it leaving her.

EPOV

Bella woke and stirred in his arms feeling the tension of their upcoming departure. "Good morning love, how did you sleep?" He asked her as he kissed her neck, head, and chin.

"Mmmm, I slept great. I am going to miss waking up in your arms tomorrow. You have spoiled me you know." She said as she nudged him in the chest and he pretended to be knocked backwards. "Well, we will just have to make sure to schedule more time together in the next few weeks. Plus I want to meet the boys I will be competing against for your time." Edward said with a crocked smile playing on his lips. Bella laughed and kissed his lips biting down with a slight smirk on her face. Edward moaned into her lips and said, "Sweetheart, as much as I would like to continue this we have to leave in 45 minutes." She gave him a puppy dogface and proceeded to get up to head to the shower.

Edward shook his head as he watched her sashay to the bathroom naked admiring her backside. Her daily exercise or torture as he considered it definitely benefited her in many areas. Looking at her, you would not believe she gave birth to 4 children. He thought back to how he felt like he knew each of them after their week together. She would constantly call them and then share with him little pieces of their character. It saddened him that she had to experience the loss of Jayden because he knew from his abilities the thoughts of many of his patients families as they battled with cancer. While on this trip, he realized what a strong woman Bella really was. She had a jackass for a husband who he was glad was dead but angry that while he was alive did not treat her or the kids with much respect.

There was still something she was not telling him about Jamie, and it bothered him greatly. He knew that cancer in children is a hard thing and going through it alone like she did would have been torture. He noticed that when people asked her about her children, she only mentioned 3 to most and he finally asked her about this. She explained how just after Jayden passed she would still tell people she had 4 children but when she would mention his death it was just too difficult. She also talked about how she did not want their pity. He would do anything to take that pain away from her if he could.

He pulled himself up and finished gathering their things as she came out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready. He was still utterly shocked at how fast she could get ready in 30 minutes flat or less. Most women he knew and even his sisters took at least an hour. Bella was definitely not high maintenance nor obsessed with her looks. She had her own sense of style but her natural beauty.

They walked out of the hotel and down to the waiting car. Bella was still not used to all this attention and extravagance. They were very quiet on the ride to the airport but were holding each other tightly. "Bella, I have had a great time with you this week and I promise you this will work. We will make this work. Okay?" Edward leaned down kissing her lips as she began to tear up as he pulled her into an embrace again. He could hear them call for her flight and waited to release her when they had their last call. Reluctantly he pulled away and kissed her again promising to call her later.

He watched as she walked through the gate and it felt like a part of his heart was being ripped out. Never before had he felt this nor experienced such pain and torture. He waited until the plane was being taxied out of the gate before he even walked to his gate, boarded. He placed his earphones in and tried to drown out the noise. As he listened, he thought of Bella and their time together. He knew that vampires and humans in a relationship were not common and probably not recommended but he could not help his feelings. When vampires find their soul mates they mate for life and he knew that Bella was his other half. He also knew that he would have to change her some day in order for them to live forever and he was conflicted on this.

Would she want this life with him? Would she sacrifice to be with him? She has had a full range of experiences including having children. He knew he needed to tell her what he was but was scared she would run. His thoughts consumed him as his flight landed and he finally reached Washington State. He moved through the airport still in a daze. As he waited at baggage claim, he pulled out his phone and realized he had missed a text from Bella.

_**Hey there – on layover in Denver and next flight leaves in about an hour. I miss you! Talk to you soon! ~love ya ~ B**_

Edward smiled that she missed him but missed her also. He quickly sent a text to her before he made his way to his car.

_**I miss you too! I just got to baggage claim, about to hit the road home. Let me know when you land and arrive at home love. ~ E**_

He smiled as he hit send and then got his bags and proceeded to the parking deck. His drive was only a couple of hours from Seattle to Forks but it was full of thoughts of Bella and their time in San Fran. He could not wait to see her again and talk to her. He already missed her voice and laugh.

As he arrived home, he glanced at his phone where he had added Atlanta to his world clock and realized that Bella had about another hour on the plane home. He got near his house and could hear the thoughts of his siblings. It had been so nice to be with Bella and not hear her thoughts because the silence was comforting but at the same time, he relied on his abilities to his advantage.

He pulled into the garage and entered the house only to be greeted by a bouncing Alice. _(Oh, Oh, he is so going to spill on this week and tell me about Bella. We are going to be best friends. Edward, I can see it all over your face) _

Edward just rolled his eyes and gave Alice a hug "Not now Alice" he told her as he then was greeted by Carlisle who had a smile on his face. His thoughts were very fatherly and happy that Edward was finally happy and content with this life. "Welcome home son, I guess your travels were well."

Esme greeted him next. "Oh Sweetheart, I am glad you are back we missed you." She pulled back and looked at him with a smile on her face. The smile was of a proud mother looking down at her son for a great accomplishment. (_Who ever this young lady is that has captured his heart is to be treasured and held on to) _

Jasper greeted Edward with a simple handshake and smirk on his face. He was obvious feeling the joy, peace, and contentment radiating off him. "Welcome home Edward" Jasper was always short and to the point never one for words. Guessing that was because he could always feel their emotions, he did not need to probe for more information. _(Man, I can feel it radiating off you. Whatever effect she has had on you is definitely something you need to keep. I am glad you are finally happy for once. This life is much easier when you are happy Edward. I can't wait to met this lovely lady) _

Naturally, Rosalie and Emmett were not here at the moment. They had gone off hunting which suited Edward just fine being that Rose was not fond of Humans and Emmett would only rag him about his "weekend of sexward" as Emmett would probably put it.

They sat on the couch and chatted for a bit, about what had happened this week and then Carlisle motioned for Edward to follow him to his study. As they entered Carlisle got right to the point in his thoughts _(Son, I know Bella is not one of us and I am concerned but I trust your judgment. You know that relations with humans is difficult especially relationships of the intimate kind. How did that go?) _

Edward had a very open and trustful relationship with Carlisle. They had been around each other for more than 107 years and for the first bit was all he had. "It was unbelievable Carlisle. Never have I felt what I felt when we were together. It is not like I was a virgin since I have been with Tanya whom we have known for years. It was just different. Bella and I have this chemistry and electric connection that has never been there with Tanya or any other woman. It is as if we are both magnets pulling towards one another. I know she is human but my lust overshadowed my blood lust." Edward smiled as he thought back to their time together.

"Edward, I know that we have lots of experience being around human and we appear human for the most part but our interaction with them is usual minimal and infrequent. We have different offices in different cities, which allow us not to lock ourselves into one location. It will be a challenge to have a long distance relationship but what are you going to do when she questions our unique habits? At some point you will need to decide if you want to tell her the truth about us especially if you truly to want her as your mate." Carlisle said only with concern. Edward knew Carlisle was happy for him but his concerns were warranted.

"Carlisle, I have thought about this long and hard while she slept and on the way home. I know that she is my mate and will have to let her decide what she wants. Yes, I will have to tell her what we are and when that time comes, we shall see. Bella has had a variety of experiences, which I am grateful for and I will not worry about her missing out on different aspects of life. Again, I will let Bella decide. I just have never felt this way before and I truly can say that I love her with all that I am." Edward told Carlisle this as he felt his pocket vibrate. He quickly pulled out his phone and a smile graced his face when he noticed it was a text from Bella.

_**Just landed making way to baggage claim, will call you when I get to my car. Love B**_

He smiled brighter when he realized she included "love" before her name. The thought of her feeling the same way about him made him soar. (_That must be a text from Bella. I have never seen such a smile on his face and the look of such happiness over a woman ever. As much as I worry about this relationship, I am thrilled that we have our Edward back. This will not bode well with Tanya.) _ Carlisle's thoughts brought Edward back from his own thoughts of Bella.

"Yeah, I will need to deal with that sooner than later. I have always made it very clear to her that I did not want more from her and I did not want forever but I know this will not be an easy conversation. Reading Tanya's mind I know that her thoughts for me are only lustful and superficial. She still sees other men along with Irene and Kate. I think maybe we could invite them down this weekend or do you think I should go here?" Edward thought through this as Carlisle ran through several different possibilities in his head.

"Edward, maybe it can wait until Thanksgiving when we all go for our traditional hunt. That is only a few weeks away. That way you will have us there to support you as well." Carlisle was always wise and protective of his family.

"Carlisle, I did run into Tanya while in San Fran just after I saw Bella for the first time. She approached me and wanted us to go out for a hunt, which I declined her advances so I hope she will pick up something from that. We can hope at least. I will not be with another woman now because my heart is only Bella's. It was so calming to be with her especially intimately. Most experiences I have had were always hampered by their thoughts throughout and with Bella, it was so different. I can't read her thoughts at all. I had to read her body, expressions, and sounds. It was wonderful and aggravating at the same time." Carlisle was deep in thought about this new piece of information. "So you can't read her thoughts at all?" He asked. Edward thought back and suddenly remembered the few times he could. "Actually there were a few times during intense emotional points for Bella that I could catch glimpse of her thoughts. It was utterly amazing and quick. It was like I was suddenly in and quickly kicked out." Edward commented and reflected more.

"Edward, sometimes those of us that have powers as vampires really had some form of unique abilities as humans. Alice was able to see visions as human and can see events and visions now. You were very perspective of others thoughts as human and you can read thoughts. I wonder if Bella can shield off Jasper and Alice's abilities. If so that would make her some sort of a shield. This is very interesting! New, what about business matters? What did you decide about our next location and Children's Hospital?"

"A shield might be right. We will just have to see but Alice can see Bella so I can't confirm your theory entirely. As far as business, Atlanta will be my choice. Children's HealthCare of Atlanta was quite impressive. They are a nonprofit that raises millions each year and the level of care is superior. They have won many awards and accolades for their care. It would save us some because we would not have to build a new facility and they have several great oncologists based in Atlanta at Emory, Piedmont, and Saint Joseph. The airport is an international layover and destination." Edward decided to skip the part about Bella living just outside Atlanta. His phone suddenly rang as he excused himself to take Bella's call.

"Hello Beautiful! I see you made it to your car. How was your flight?" He asked as he walked out the room and up the stairs. He was delighted to hear her voice even if she was across the country.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for the kind reviews and critical assessment of my writing. I do appreciate all the feedback and am not mad by any means. I am not a great writer and so this is a learning experience. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters at all!! **

**Chapter 23**

**BPOV**

Bella was upset about leaving California and Edward. It had been a great week and Edward made her feel so good. It had been so long since she felt that safe and cared for. She still was afraid that once he really found out about her life and her secret that he would hate her and see her as a monster. This would kill her if he walked away but she also knew what a danger she was placing him, his family, and their reputation in just by associating with her.

The plane landed in Denver for a 1 ½-hour layover so she sat watching the snow falling over the mountains eating some warm soup while she waited. She had texted Edward to let him know she had arrived in Denver and that she missed him. She knew he was still on his flight and would not get the text.

She also noticed a call from home and decided to call them also. She rang the number only to get an instant voice mail. She called her parents cell and got the same. She was beginning to get a bit panicked but then remembered that her mom might be on the phone gabbing with a friend and probably did not have the cell on in the house.

She finally got hold of her brother who said everything was fine but that she had gotten a certified letter in the mail from the Federal Judicial Court and a subpoena to appear in court in mid December. She knew what this was about and thanked him. She told him she was in Denver and would be there in about three hours or so.

She was pissed that she would have to testify again but welcomed the thought of finally getting this shit off her chest and then she could get her family away. She had moved her family to Atlanta and away from New York because of her ex-husbands connections and ties to the mob. He had gotten in with his uncles business - the killing and drug smuggling business – which she was apparently know suppose to know about. She knew very well that his death was really at the hand of the organized crime world. Jamie had played off their financial wealth as just good business investments but she knew what he was doing. She also knew about the drugs and strip club he invested in. She was not stupid at all!

How could they have gone from being in debt to rolling in money in a 30 day time. Easily, Jamie had gone to his uncle for money and in return had to work for him.

Jamie had given her an allowance each week since he did not allow her to work. He was never home so he did not know that she could still run her nonprofit from home. This allowance would allow for her to take her name of the payroll and back into programs. She would put $3,000 into a savings account under an alias while she kept the other $1,000 for clothes, food, and household needs. She hated that she was getting drug money or even money from something illegal. She felt that she did deserve something for her suffering and physical pain inflicted at the hand of Jamie and his friends. There was so much Edward, his family and the world did not know and she was soon going to telling them. What everyone, including Jamie, didn't know was that she kept a journal written, electronic, and video of everything. She knew that once she shared her story and really presented the hard evidence she had on Jamie and his uncle that her life would be over and the bounty on her head would be huge. No one could protect her or her family. She also was afraid that once Edward found out about real Bella Swan he would be disgusted. The life she was living was not a total lie – she had created this nonprofit and was working to make a difference for others. She used her birth name and took care of her elderly parents. Some of her money was placed into this business and she was able to work from home a good bit and delegate the job to her employees.

By this time, she had arrived in Atlanta and texted Edward that she would call him when she got to her car. She continued to look over her shoulder the entire time she was at the airport. She had even paid extra to park near the baggage claim so that her car would be under a camera. Once she got in her car and paid, she called Edward.

"Hello Beautiful. How was your flight?" Edward said on the other end. Her body melted at the sound of his voice. She had felt so safe with him and now she was constantly looking over her shoulder and in her mirror.

"It was good but long. I am already missing California and you. So how was your flight?" she sighed as she asked the last part. She could hear a door close on the other end and sounds of music playing in the background. They spoke on the phone while she drove home or their temporary home. It felt good to hear him say he missed her also. "Bella, is there something wrong sweetheart? Your voice sounds off." Shit, she had hoped to hide her anxiety but obviously, she did not do a good job. "No, everything is fine I am just tired and ready to see my boys. I also have a long week ahead being out of the office all week."

She was hoping this would appease him, which is seemed to. She ended their call when she pulled up her long drive since she would soon give her full attention to her boys. She pulled into the garage and closed the doors before getting out and getting her bags. The boys were probably down stairs so she went in and freshened up after a long day. The boys were down stairs and were thrilled to see her. They went up stairs and decided to watch a movie before she got up to make dinner.

During dinner, she helped herself to a glass of merlot and listened to her Ipod. This always made her calm down from a long day. She heard her phone beep and looked to see a message from Edward.

_**I know you are with your boys and I don't want to bother you so have a great night and I will talk to you tomorrow. Sleep well my love. ~ E**_

She sighed because she knew she would not have a good night's rest. She did have a state of the art alarm system and being on five acres was a bit nerve racking but they had several dogs and naturally, she had her pistol. Once she got back home she made sure it was strapped to her ankle under her jeans.

She had taken self-defense as well as firing practice in the past few years to make sure she was always prepared. She knew Jamie had been killed over some shady business that left her and the boys with a target on their back and she would protect her boys at all costs. She had even installed state of the art camera in each room - minus the shower and toilets. The basement had a secured fireproof safe room where she kept her monitors, weapons, wads of cash, and passports. She had even managed to have fake names for each of the kids as well as safety deposit boxes in different cities with cash and ID for each of them. She knew she would be on the run the rest of her life and had to prepare. She had actually met an attorney Jenkins a while back when she was on a "girl's trip" and for a nice price she was able to secure the documents necessary without a hassle.

After dinner at the table with the boys (trying to keep some normalcy in their lives), she got them in the tub then into bed for their nightly bedtime story. After she kissed each of the good night, she went to relax in her tub for a while. She texted Edward before heading to bed telling him good night and hit the sack with pistol attached to her ankle, house secure, and a emergency bag packed and ready in the car.

She also had a undisclosed location where she kept a tent and camping supplies. She made a pint to take the boys camping and participate in Boy Scouts so they would know how to outdoors things and this would one day be useful because she felt they will soon be on the run.

This was how she lived her life for the last few years since she found out about Jamie's lifestyle and death. She knew she had a target on her back and tomorrow she would get back to her miserable life.


	24. Chapter 24

I again do not own these character – only the plot!

Chapter 24

Back home

The sound of the TV in the other room and the arguing over sports stats from the boys pulled her out of her comfy bed on this Saturday morning. It had been a rough week and she just wanted to stay in bed. This week had been an unusually bad week at work in addition to the first week back to boot camp. Her week consisted of a 4:30 am wake up, the gym by 5 for a 1 hour of intense work out. She goes home to the coffee pot beeping ready. Everything was so quiet for those 10 minutes! She would grab a cup of coffee and hit the shower. By the time she was out of the shower, dressed, and on her second cup of java the boys were getting up. They had their own routine she had to supervise. While they were dressing she signed agendas, checked book bags and made them breakfast. They would all rush in eat and head out for the school bus. Once they were off to school she would feed the dogs, clean up the kitchen, start a load of laundry and head off to work.

Work was another issue. The minute she stepped in the door she was in another world. At any given minute she had her phone ringing, cell going off, email notifying her of a new email along with the 100 in the unopened box, and folks stopping to ask her a million questions. She spent much of her day sizzling down fires, preventing potentials, and monitoring daily progress and objectives. She would finally get a cup of tea about 10 and a bathroom break for the first time. Once done she headed to lunch about 11:30 where she would run home, change out laundry, grab a sandwich, and toss something in the crock pot for dinner. After a few minutes cleaning up she was off to work for a repeat of the morning.

When she got back to work she was greeted with a huge bouquet of flowers. They were obscenely expensive so she pulled the card to see who they were from.

_Bella,_

_I hope your day is going well! My thoughts are with you and I wish we were back in Napa. I miss you and hope to see you soon._

_Love,_

_Edward_

She had never received flowers before and they were drawing attention of the ladies in the office. With a huge smile on her face she proudly displayed them on the table in her office.

She quickly pulled out her phone to call Edward since it would now be morning in Washington.

Guessing he was in a meeting, she got his voice mail and left a sweet thank you message. She also left him her office number and ended the call. She smiled as she looked at the flowers and message again. She was pulled from her thoughts by the phone ringing and another work issue to dissolve. She saw that she had a incoming message on her phone and picked it up while she waited on the client on hold.

_**I am glad you liked the flowers. They are not near as beautiful as you. I am in meetings all day and will call you as soon as I can. Love E**_

The rest of the afternoon was a blur as she thought about Edward. She noticed it was time for school to let out so she logged off and headed home. Being in charge allowed her the freedom to come and go as she pleased. She made a point to be at work right after the kids got off to school which was about 7:30 a.m. and she usually took a 30 minute lunch if one at all. She was always home at 3:15 when the first group got home from school. While she was helping with homework Edward called so she excused herself to talk to him. She was still shocked that he was attempting to make this long distance thing work. After they talked, she went back to helping with homework then on to preparing the rest of their dinner.

On Wednesday she had to work late to fix a data problem and lost track of time. Five o'clock arrived and she was totally unaware of the time. Her cell phone with her son on the other line makes her realize what time it was. She quickly shut down the computer, snatched her planner and ran out the door. He was calling to remind her about practice being moved up to 6 instead of 7. She rushed out the door and drove through traffic home only to have to get dinner on the table for the boys and sent down stairs for her ailing parents. Once everyone ate, they were off to practice. All the boys were playing baseball which was at the same fields. Naturally they were not on the same teams nor practiced at the same time. So they would get to the field, she would change in the bathroom and take the other boys to a different field to practice with them while Jax finished up. By this time it was 7:30 and they made their way back home. The 2 boys were sent to shower while she and Anthony cleaned up the dinner dished that she did not have time to do earlier.

The boys were great about helping her around the house now that it was just them. When she was still married, it never happened. Her husband would come in from work demanding dinner be ready upon his arrival (like she didn't do anything all day ) and then leave the kitchen after eating. Anytime she would ask the boys to help her he would yell that it wasn't their job at the moment and some crap about they needed to be outside playing and not be pussies. So naturally she would end up cleaning the kitchen, folding clothes, and getting the house cleaned up because he did not want the boys doing "adult" tasks. Bull Shit – The man never cleaned, folded clothes or scrubbed a toilet. He would leave his dirt clothes in the hamper but never take the full hamper to the laundry room and the same with the trash.

If something was not ready or to his specifications he would yell and eventually him her. Naturally at the end of the night (at 11 pm) when she finally got to sit down for a minute he was rubbing his dick all on her telling her she was not done with her job yet. Despite the fact she had worked a full day and dealt with family needs – he had to be serviced. Sex was emotionless and a job to do. Once he met his release he would roll over and go to bed. Nice – what about her pleasure? Oh that's right she didn't get any Bastard!

The rest of the week was unusually bad. The week away from the office caused more backlogs and piled up follow up. With 32 sites she had to be responsible for and millions of dollars to account for, she was spent by the end of her days. The fundraiser planned for two weeks turned up a bust and called for plan B. This was her daily routine – each and every day. The highlight of her day was the texts or calls from Edward. It made her week so much bearable.

No matter how bad her day or week was right now – it was still much better now that he is gone. As much as she hated that her kids would not have a father, she was glad that there was peace in her home. The boys were taught to help with chores, cleaning, washing, and dishes. There was a schedule posted and a balance of who did what chore that given month. She was able to sit down and breathe by 8:30 now as opposed to 11. The boys did not get yelled at during dinner, before bed nor when they got up any longer. She took much of that beating for them for many years and for once she was happy with her life despite her loneliness.

She rolled out of bed on Saturday not sad, depressed, nor fearful. She was excited about a day with the boys. They greeted her as she made her way to the coffee pot. She was shocked to see Anthony in the kitchen pulling muffins out of the oven. "Morning mom, I made muffins for breakfast. I thought I would give you a break." She looked at the clock and it was only 8:30 am and breakfast was done, coffee was ready, and things were peaceful. She walked over to him put her head on his shoulder, this 14 year old boy was almost taller than her. She sighed and thanked him, "Anthony, thank you dear. I am so proud of you for helping out. You could be doing so many other things and yes, I did need a break, it was a rough week." She kissed him on the cheek and swatted him on the butt.

"Mom, you always do so much for everyone and nothing for you. It is time we do things for you – you deserve so much more than what you get. I love you mom!" He grinned at her and pretended to jab her in the side. They played around for a bit until he walked to the hall to tell the others to come eat. They ate and chatted about their week. She was so proud of her boys; they were polite, sweet, and smart boys. She still had a hole in her heart for her missing little fella that should be here with them

After breakfast she cleaned up, washed some clothes, and started on dessert for her family reunion today. She decided to make brownies and cookies for them to take. She looked at the time and realized that she needed to jump in the shower if they were going to make it there by 11.

They made the 1 hour drive to dad's niece's home. The boys got out and joined the other cousins already in the yard playing football. She was greeted and chatted as they waited on some of the other family members. For once she did not have to see the looks of pity or sorrow for her. This group did not really know the inter darkness of her life and husband. He refused to come to these events because they were beneath him plus he was never home. Year after year she would bring the boys so they never got to know Jamie.

Once everyone was there they blessed the food and fixed their plate. It was nice to sit and chat without the fear of a call or text from Jamie about what time they would be home. Michelle who was sitting next to her looked over and said, "I hear you just got back from California. How was your trip?" She immediately smiled and told her that it was a great trip. Michelle asked if it was all business which she told her that the first half was but she got to spend the other 4 days just enjoying the city and relaxing.

The smile on her face was so huge as she thought back to her time there and of Edward. She chuckled as she thought of how great of a trip it really was but decided those details did not need to be released to the general public. Conversation moved back and forth but she continued to think about him and what he was doing. She felt a tug in her heart and a longing to hear from him. She missed him and their time together. It had been so long since she was made to feel as special as he had. For the first time she was pampered, respected, catered to, and doted on.

He was the one thing that she dreamed about each night and thought of when she had a moment to herself. Ironically, her phone vibrated and a text message was coming through. She opened the text screen and laughed. She wondered if his ears were burning.

_**Hey there beautiful! What are you doing today? I miss you and it has only been a few days since I saw you last. Love – E**_

She smiled as she hit reply and sent him back a message.

_**Hey handsome, I am at a family reunion and watching the boys play football in the side yard. I miss you, too! Love - B**_

She hit the send button and about three minutes later got another text which made her smile.

_**Call me when you get done, I can't wait to hear that beautiful voice of yours! All my love – E**_

She smiled and texted back a simple ok and proceeded to converse with her family. After about two hours they left to head home. She decided to wait until she got home to call him since the boys were in the car. Once they got home she went to the screen porch to sit and call him back. She found his number and hit call only for it to ring once before he picked up.

They chatted a little while about their week and what was going on this weekend. He asked her when her next break was and she told him that they did not have another break until Thanksgiving which was a month away. They were interrupted by her phone indicating she had another call. She asked him to hold on and switched over.

It was a friend of hers who had boys the same age as her boys. She was inviting the boys to go with them to go with their to the lake house for the rest of the weekend and Monday since the kids were out of school for a government holiday. Margaret was such a great friend and she knew about Jamie. Her and her husband were very supportive. Mark was her attorney that she knew and trusted. He was also a great male influence on the boys. She quickly yelled for the boys and asked them which they were ecstatic about going. They ran off to pack and she clicked back over to Edward. She apologized and told him about the boys getting an invitation to go away for the rest of the weekend. She asked him if she could call him back since Mark and Margaret were on their way.

Mark's suburban pulled up to the gate and entered the code. She had given them a code for emergency purposes. They greeted with a hug and she discussed briefly the subpoena she received. Mark assured her that it was for grand jury testimony about the attack from a year ago when she filed for divorce and Jamie sent his thugs to shake her up. She bid her goodbye and watched them head back down the drive way. She was glad the boys got some sort of normalcy in their lives.

She pulled out her phone to call Edward back. She told him about the boys and how excited they were to go to the lake. There was a long pause and he said, "What if I was to ask you to come visit me for the rest of the weekend?" She was shocked and a thrill ran through her at the same time. She was never a spur of the moment girl but the thoughts of seeing him again sent a wave of excitement through her. "I would love to but there is no way I can get a flight booked that soon could I?" she asked him. He laughed and said, "What if I told you I have a plane waiting on you as we speak?" She was floored – what did he mean had a plane waiting? "Edward, what do you mean? How?"

Edward laughed and told her not to worry about the hows. She paused and decided to just let go.

"I think I will take you up on your offer!" Edward told her that a car would be at her house in 20 minutes to get her and they ended the call.

She called her brother to let him know he would need to care for their parents while she was gone then she raced around the house packing some clothes and other necessities. Like clockwork, a town car pulled up 20 minutes later and she made her way towards the small commuter airport – Charlie Brown. Waiting there at the hanger was a small 10 passenger private jet with a large "C" on the side. She shook her head at the thought that this belonged to the Cullen's.

The captain greeted her at the door and welcomed her aboard. A tall blond showed her to one of the leather loungers on the plane. She took her seat and settled herself for takeoff. The blond offered her a drink which she decided on a martini – extra olive. Everyone was so polite and kind which was not what she expected. While she looked out the window, the attendant brought her drink. The plane taxied down the run way and was in the air in no time. This was so much better than fighting with people and traffic at Hartsfield. She had no idea where they were neither going nor how long to expect. She pulled out her phone and texted Edward that they were in the air. She got a quick text back.

_**Great – I am eagerly waiting to see your beautiful face again. See you in about 3 hours. Love – E**_

Three hours – holy crap! That means either they are heading to the west coast or far north. She realized that she probably did not pack appropriately! After a small nap, they began to make their decent and she was getting nervous. In less than 15 minutes she would be with Edward again. She was excited and nervous at the same time. This was all new for her and she was so shocked that he wanted to see her again. She just knew that once she left California his promise to see her again would be broken. Why would he want to see her again?

The plane landed and taxied down the runway. They finally came to a stop and she unbuckled. She thanked the attendant who handed her bags to someone at the plane door. She made her way to the door and walked down the stairs. As she looked up she no longer thought about her fears, doubts, or surroundings. She only saw Edward, his smiling face, and chiseled features.

They reached one another and embraced in a soft hug. She could feel his face at her neck and gentle kisses along her neck and jaw. Soon their lips met and they moved together in perfect sync, his lips were urgent and gently. They both missed the others touch and feel. After a few moments, they pulled apart and their eyes met. Edwards hand reached up and cupped her face not breaking eye contact. "God, I missed you!" he breathed and kissed her again.

She began to shiver since she did not prepare for a trip across the country. He noticed this and escorted her to the waiting silver Volvo. He opened her door and she was met with the warmth of a heated seat and warm air. Edward reached his side of the car and slid in the seat. He cupped her face again and gently kissed her on the lips. He reached behind the seat and placed a black wool coat in her lap. "I thought you might need one since I did not tell you where you were meeting me." He also handed her a cup of warm coffee which she welcomed. She smiled at him and leaned near him to kiss him again. "Edward, thank you! I don't have any words to express what this means to me. I missed you so much! I can't believe I am getting to see you again." They kissed once again before put the car in first gear and pulled away from the hanger and off towards the small town of Forks – his home.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

EPOV

The plane landed and taxied down the runway. He was so anxious to see her and have her in his arms again. The week had been agonizing and slow. Talking to her on the phone and through text can only do so much. He thought about asking her if she had a web cam so at least he could see her.

The plane was moving so slow but he had to be patient. This was going to be a huge trip for them both because she would meet his family for the first time and he was a little nervous.

The plane stopped and doors opened. He could hear her musical voice as she thanked the pilot and attendant. When she stepped to the door she was all he could focus on, her hair, her curves, her lips, her eyes. It was all he could do not to go at vamp speed, throw her over his shoulder and take her home. The gentleman side won out as he waited for her at the base of the stairs. She was breathtaking and he could not pull his gaze away from her for one minute.

They reached one another and embraced in a soft hug. His face went directly to her neck where he placed gentle kisses along her neck and jaw. Soon their lips met and they moved together in perfect sync, his lips were urgent but gentle. It was apparent they both missed the others touch and feel. After a few moments, they pulled apart and their eyes met. Edwards hand reached up and cupped her face not breaking eye contact. "God, I missed you!" he breathed and kissed her again.

She began to shiver since she did not prepare for a trip across the country so he. He noticed this and escorted her to the waiting silver Volvo. He opened her door and motioned for her to enter. He had stopped on the way and got her a cup of coffee with three creams and made sure to turn on her seat warmer before the plane landed. He had not told her where she was going so he also brought her a long wool jacket to keep her warm. Edward reached his side of the car and slid in the seat. He cupped her face again and gently kissed her on the lips. He reached behind the seat and placed a black wool coat in her lap.

"I thought you might need one since I did not tell you where you were meeting me." He also handed her a cup of warm coffee which she welcomed. Sshe smiled at him and leaned near him to kiss him again. "Edward, thank you! I don't have any words to express what this means to me. I missed you so much! I can't believe I am getting to see you again." They kissed once again before he put the car in first gear and pulled away from the hanger.

He told her that for tonight they would stay at his apartment in Seattle; tour the city tomorrow before meeting his family in Forks tomorrow evening. They would stay at the family home tomorrow night and leave out of Port Angeles Monday afternoon. Bella was excited and told him that she had always wanted to visit Seattle but once the kids were born that put a snag in traveling since they were a bit high maintenance especially with four.

They chatted about different things from the week as they drove through the city. They held hands as they let the classical music filter through the car. He finally pulled into his apartment and parked in the garage. He leaned over kissing her softly before getting out and opening her door. He could tell she was not use to this and he was determined to show her how she should be treated.

He grabbed her bag and they walked to the elevator holding hands and looking at each other with giddy smiles. He knew he was probably acting like a love sick teenager but he was fine with that because it felt good. They made their way into the elevator and he pressed the top floor which made Bella laugh. "What is so funny?" He asked as he dropped the bag and pushed her against the wall. He attacked her neck, cheek, ear, and jaw with peppered kisses as she laughed. "I should have know that you would have the penthouse….it was you.. you upgraded my room in San Fran didn't you?" She pulled back looking at him in awe. They reached his floor and he quickly pulled her out of the elevator telling her he didn't know what she was talking about with a slight smirk on his face.

Her question did not proceed further when they stepped into the apartment and she saw the view. His penthouse overlooked the city and it was a simply breath taking view. She walked towards the row of ceiling to floor windows and just stood there in awe. He placed her bags by the couch and walked. He could not help but touch her as he over to her wrappedsnaking his armshands around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. She was about 5'5 and he about 6'5 so he was much taller. Her head rested on his chest while her low back met his hips. He leaned down pressing soft open mouth kisses on her neck as she closed her eyes and moved her head to the side neck to givinge him greater access to her neck with a sigh of pleasure. He closed his eyes enjoying the moment. He had to familiarize himself with her scent again. He swallowed the venom and looked at the landscape. You could see the Space Needle in the distance and he knew that he would take her there tomorrow.

She turned around to face him only to hug him to her tightly. He wrapped his arms around her small figure and felt an overwhelming desire to shield and protect her. Something about this embrace made him feel like she was trying to communicate something but he could not figure it out. Oh how he wished he could read her thoughts for just a minute.

BPOV

The view was breathtaking and distracted her from their unfinished conversation in the elevator. She closed her eyes hoping that when she opened them again this would still be real and not a dream. Edwards's soft kisses on her neck brought her back to reality and the fact that she was here in his arms in Seattle. She turned in his arms and looked into his warm golden eyes. He made her feel so safe, something she has not felt in such a long time. It was comforting, peaceful, and hopeful. She hugged him tight to her as she was so overcome with emotions. She tried to keep the trader tears away but they would not listen to her. He pulled back and leaned down to cup her face in his hands. "Sweetheart, talk to me please. What has my angel crying?" He kissed away the tears. She closed her eyes and took a shaky breath. Could she tell him about her past and would he still want her here? Was it too early or should she just enjoy the moment because she was sure it would only end soon because she was not good for him.

"I am so overwhelmed at the moment. I have never missed anyone other this much other than Jayden and it scares me. I know we need to learn more about each other but I am afraid you will not like what you hear. Being with you makes me feel so safe and secure. I can feel at peace when I am with you." She closed her eyes waiting on his words but was met with his cool fingers wiping away her tears and sweet breath on her face. "Bella, I want to know everything there is to know about Bella Swan and her wonderful boys. I will not run from you or leave but was met with his cool fingers wiping away her tears and sweet breath on her face. "Bella, I want to know everything there is to know about Bella Swan and her wonderful boys. I will not run from you or leave just because you have a past. We all have things in our lives that we are not proud of. In time we will share what needs to be shared. I want you to know I will protect you from whatever you are afraid of if you will let me."

If he only knew that he could never truly protect herme from themy past and the monsters that lurk around the corner waiting to attack. She shook off her thoughts and just enjoyed the moment. She leaned up and placed a kiss on his chest, arm, and jaw. She reached up to grab his face and ran her hand along the smooth cool skin. She knew that he was different but could not put her finger on it. She knew that he was hiding something just as she was and one day soon they will be forced to show their hand. For tonight she would put it aside and just enjoy the moment because she did not know if it would last.

"Edward, make love to me please." She pleaded with him. Never before had she begged for sex but with Edward it was not sex it was an act and display of devotion. In a quick movement, he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He hoisted her up to get a better grip as his lips met hers. She could tell that they were walking down a hall and could even tell they entered a room but the feel of his lips on hers and feel of his hands gripping her bottom had her distracted. She felt herself being laid down on a soft silky fabric. Edward was kneeling at the end of the bed while her feet were dangling off. He removed her shoes and socks only to place soft kisses along her feet.

He then moved up her body and hovered over her long enough to kiss her lips and unbutton her shirt. He moaned as the shirt fell open revealing her black bra with red tear drops on them. Yes it was a bit immature for her ageage but she did not care. He kissed his way down between her breasts and unhooked it from the front. She was surprised he noticed that quickly. She reached up and pulled his sweater over his head and tossed it to the floor. She leaned up to place kisses on his chest and run her fingers down his firm abs.

He shivered under her touch and she took that as sign to continue. She reached to his jeans and unbuttoned them as far as she could reach. He helped her remove the rest of his clothes then removed hers leaving her black matching panties as the only barrier. She chuckled when she realized what the back of them said and he stopped his nips to look at her. "What is so funny?" He asked her as she giggled like a girl once again. "I guess I was in such a hurry to get packed that I did not realize what undergarments I had on. I am a bit embarrassed."

He looked at her and down at the panties with a blank look on his face. She giggled again and told him to sit up and she would show him. He complied and sat back on his heels. She was hesitant as she rolled over on her hands and knees with her ass up in the air. She knew the minute he saw what she was referring to when he moaned and ripped them off her in one fluid motion. "_Bit Me_ – interesting choice of words!" he said as he plunged his manhood into her wet core in one fluid motion. They both gasped aloud at the contact and feeling from this angle. She lost all sense of coherency as he continued to enter and exit her. The feeling was overwhelming and she reached a climax within a few minutes.

She had never been able to climax from that position ever and was panting as she lowered her head down onto the bed as he continued to thrust into her. She decided she wanted to take control of this moment and she pulled away from him which took him off guard and rolled over pulling him down on the bed and asked him to flip over to his back. He looked at her but followed her command. She moved to straddle him and rub her wetness over his throbbing erection.

He moaned as his head fell back on the bed in utter delight. She knew that she could do this right because she learned early how to please to get it over with but this time she knew that she would be pleased in the process because it was with Edward. She would not rush any part of this time either. She stopped and looked down on this gorgeous creature beneath her and caressed his face then placed sweet kisses along his neck and chest. His hands came up to her hips and rested there. Never once did he apply pressure or force which made her love him even more. She reached down and aligned them up and sunk down on his massive erection letting him fill her completely. The feel of him was like no other. She began to move as she watched his face contort with pleasure. The sounds he made lit a fire in her like none other.

She moved, gyrated, and rotated her hips causing him to moan and even growl. She knew that she would not last much long with his sounds. "Edward …baby… let go … for me… sweetheart. Let me …make you feel.. good.. Ugggg" He then gripped her hips and moved her up and down in faster rhythm with his hips. He leaned up kissing each breast and flicking them between his fingers as her head fell back and a moan escaped her lips. "Oh Edward, I love you, I love you" she said as she climaxed again. She could feel him stiffen and then chant her name over and over as he reached his release.

**********

**So tell me, do you want an Edward point of view from that scene??? If not I will continue with the morning after**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 – Seattle

Playlist:

Landon Pigg – Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop

Radiohead - Nude

EPOV

He pulled back and leaned down to cup her face in his hands. "Sweetheart, talk to me please. What has my angel crying?" He kissed away the tears. She closed her eyes and took a shaky breath. He could tell she was struggling with something. What could be so bad that she was brought to tears and felt he was a source of safety. Humans were not safe near vampire's even vegetarian ones. It pained him to see her like this.

"I am so overwhelmed at the moment. I have never missed anyone this much other than Jayden and it scares me. I know we need to learn more about each other but I am afraid you will not like what you hear. Being with you makes me feel so safe and secure. I feel at peace when I am with you." She closed her eyes waiting and he ran his fingers along the path of her tears. "Bella, I want to know everything there is to know about Bella Swan and her wonderful boys. I will not run from you or leave just because you have a past. We all have things in our lives that we are not proud of. In time we will share what needs to be shared. I want you to know I will protect you from whatever you are afraid of if you will let me." He thought of all the foul rapists and murderers he killed many years ago. Some would see that as heroic but murder is still murder.

Whatever was in her past scared her and he wanted to protect her from it. What she did not know was she was his source of comfort and strength. He never expected to need anyone or anything to survive until he met Bella. Bella's existence in his live was as essential as the air to humans and blood to vampires. She leaned up and placed a kiss on his chest, arm, and jaw. He closed his eyes enjoying the feel of her touch. She then reached and touched his face, running her soft hand along his skin. To low for her to hear he was purring like a cat.

Edward, make love to me, please." She pleaded with him and he could not resist her. The look in her eyes showed desperation and desire. He was wanted to take away her pain and if pleasuring her would help then he would do that all night long.

He picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He hoisted her up to get a better grip as his lips met hers. He walked down the hall as he placed kisses along her chin, jaw, and neck. She tilted her head to the side giving him access to the side of her neck he loved most of all. He gently laid her down on the bed and kneeled to remove her shoes. She was so beautiful that he could not believe she was with him. He felt like this was a dream and he did not want to wake up.

He then moved up her body and hovered over her and began kissing beautiful full lips while he unbuttoned her shirt. He moaned as the shirt fell open revealing her black bra with red droplets on them. Was she trying to drive him crazy? He kissed his way down between her breasts and unhooked the bra tossing it to the side. He felt Bella tugging on his sweater so he pulled it over his head and tossed it to the floor. He could feel her warm lips on his chest and he delighted in the feeling running through him. Never has a woman's touch felt so sensual and welcomed. Her hands running up and down his abs drove him to the edge of his control. His stomach muscles contracted under her touch.

He was pulled from his haze by the feel of her hands fiddling with the button of his jeans. He helped her remove the rest of his clothes then removed her jeans leaving her black matching panties. They also had red droplets all over them. He guessed some would consider them rain drops but they looked like droplets of blood to him. The sight of them turned him on and he was hard and pulsing. He leaned down nipping on her breasts when he felt her chuckle. "What is so funny?" He asked her as she giggled again with a slight blush to her cheeks. Was she embarrassed about something? "I was in such a hurry to get packed that I did not realize what undergarments I had on. I am a bit embarrassed."

He looked at her and down at the panties with a blank look on his face. He thought they were cute. She giggled again and told him to sit up. He complied and sat back on his heels admiring the view of a half naked Bella in just a pair of panties. Her beautiful C cup breasts bounced as she moved. It was late evening and the sun was beginning to set in the west so he could see every inch of her beautiful body.

She rolled over on her hands and knees with her ass up in the air. Holy shit – he thought as a moaned came from his mouth. The words "Bite Me" written in red across the back was his undoing. He ripped them off her in one fluid motion. "_Bit Me_ – interesting choice of words!" he said as he plunged his manhood into her wet core in one fluid motion. They both gasped aloud at the contact and feeling from this angle. He groaned with pleasure because this angle made her much tighter which was unreal. He could feel her contracting around him as she was approaching her climax so he continued to thrust in and out of her. He was trying so hard to be gentle but the animal in him wanted to take her rough and fast. He had a raging battle going on inside him as human Edward battled vampire Edward.

Suddenly she lowered her head down onto the bed and pulled away from him moving to the side. He was shocked at the unexpected movement. She always seemed to know what he needed. Just two more seconds and vampire Edward would have won that battle.

He was use to hearing his partner's thoughts during sex so he always knew the next move or position change but not with Bella. It excited him that for once this was new territory and he could not predict what she would do next. Bella pulled him down and rolled him on his back. She quickly moved to straddle him and rub her wetness over his throbbing erection. He was not use to forceful and demanding Bella and he liked it. He wondered if her DOM side was coming out. He would kindly abide by whatever sexual fantasy she wanted to indulge in!

He moaned and dropped his head back on the bed in utter delight at the sight of Bella's naked straddling him. Her perk breasts bounding with each of her fluid movements, this made him harder by the minute. Their eyes locked and he could see fire, passion, and lust burning down at him. She leaned down and caressed his face then placed sweet kisses along his neck and chest. Her gentle touch always seemed to calm him. His hands came up to her hips and rested there. Never once did he apply pressure or force because he would never hurt her.

She suddenly and quickly plunged down on his massive erection letting him fill her completely. His eyes closed and moaned at the feel of her pulsing around him. She was so wet and tight that he was not sure how much longer he could hold on. He could not control the sounds that came from his mouth as she rotated and twisted above him. He was fighting to keep control and not release in her yet, but damn it felt so fucking good. He also wanted to grasp her hips and thrust her down on him with all his might. He knew the slight force could shatter her pelvis and he fought the urge. She was delicate and was to be adored.

"Edward …baby… let go … for me… sweetheart. Let me …make you feel.. good.. Ugggg" She panted between thrusts. He could not help his next movement as he gripped her hips and moved her up and down in faster rhythm with his hips. He leaned up kissing each breast and flicking them between his fingers as her head fell back and she moaned his name. What spilled from her lips next was what caused him to lose his composure.

"Oh God…Edward, I love you, I love you baby….uggggg" she said as she climaxed again. He stiffened at her declaration and if he could cry he would have. The emotions running through him at her words sent him falling over the edge as he cried her name over and over as he released in her. To hear her say what he had been feeling was more than he ever expected. He never expected to find his mate, fall in love, and feel complete. Not only did he find her, but she reciprocated his feelings.

After a few minutes she fell down on him resting her head on his chest. Her breathing labored and sweat glistened on her body. The city lights shining through the window as he held her tight and cooled her heated body with his. Still connected, he sighed at the feel of her body against his. She felt so good and so right in his arms. She lifted her head and looked at him with a worried expression on her face. He reached up and ran his fingers along the crease on her forehead then leaned up and kissed her lips.

"That was beyond words Bella. God.. The sight of you above me… ugg… I am still hard." He said with a chuckle as he bumped his hips up to meet hers enjoying the friction and feel of moving inside her. Still being connected she moaned at his movements and kissed him harder grinding into him again.

She looked at him with her hair streaming down touching his chest. He leaned up and tucked the hair behind her ears as he watched her. "Edward.. I am .." she attempted but he cut her off by placing his finger over her lips. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I don't have words to express what your words mean to me sweetheart. I have longed to hear those three words come from your lips." He leaned up and kissed her lips with a passionate kiss as he thrust inside her again. She felt so good that he didn't want to stop. "I love you Bella!" He said as he cupped her face in his hands. He closed his eyes because the emotion was so thick that he could hardly breathe. The look on her face and tears pooling in her eyes told him she felt the same way. Before the tears could fall onto his chest he quickly flipped them over and they proceeded to make love again and again.

*****

Several hours and multiple organisms later, he laid with her in his arms. He had turned on the fire place across the room so that he could hold her while she slept. He watched her sleep and ran his hands through her hair. He chuckled at her stamina because he did not know humans could go that long. He knew vampires could go all night even though he never had. Most of his experiences had been a needed release and there was never the desire to cuddle and coddle afterwards. He never stayed the night nor stayed long enough to really care. With Bella it was different because he wanted to stay in bed with her and never get up.

The feel of her chest rising and falling was comforting to him. It was like a sweet melody in tune with the beating of her heart. He knew he could find her in a crowd now because he was so in tune to her beat. She would move a bit in her sleep but what intrigued him the most was her talking. He was finally getting a glimpse into her mind. She would moan his name, sign, whisper I love you – all of which made him glow with happiness. But she would also whimper, stiffen, and say no over and over. It was like she was having a nightmare without the screaming. He would pull her closer and whisper she was safe as he kissed her head. She would calm down. He was bothered that she was scared even in her sleep.

He knew he could probably Google or get Jasper to do some research on her background and Jamie's but part of him wanted to find out from her. He did not want to violate her trust but he also wanted to protect her if she was in danger. He had a hard time thinking that someone, especially a human, would be more dangerous than a blood lusting vampire.

During the early morning Bella became restless and he released her from his arms so she could get comfortable. She turned and moved on her stomach while her hair fell to the side near him. He turned on his side to watch and admire her beautiful body. The sheet shifted to just above the curve of her butt. He traced his finger down her spine and stopped suddenly at her low back just at the sheet line. He pulled the sheet down and noticed several round scars. He could not believe he had not seen this before. It looked like.. no… he thought… it couldn't be. It was cigarette burns and from the scar coloring they were within the last year. Anger coursed through his body at the thought of someone doing this to her. He reflected back on their conversations and Jamie was deceased by this point. He would find a way to discuss this tomorrow or Monday.

She stirred and flipped over on her back with the sheet now tangled at her waist. The cool air made her nipples perk up. He was instantly aroused looking at her body and desired put his mouth on her. After a brief distraction he was determined to check her body for other scars. He noticed the below the hips and just above her mound that had to be from her c-section. He traced it with his finger wondering what she looked like round with child and with twins.

He smiled thinking about what a beauty she probably was. He ran his eyes up her body and noticed a long thin scar along her side. It was at least seven years old if not older. No medical procedure would cause a scar there so something else must have happened. He looked further and ran a critical eye along her neck and face. Her hair was back off her face and he saw something just at her hair line. He leaned forward and pulled her hair back. There was a four inch scar along her head. He was now curious as to where these came from and prayed they were not at the hand of another person. He was brought out of his sour mood by her moaning his name. His eyes rolled back then reached down to run his hand over her stomach. A smile crept on her face as she stretched, arching her back pushing her breasts up further. She then rolled over on her side facing him opening her eyes. Sleep still heavy in her eyes and her hair was like a haystack but she was still breath taking.

"Morning sweetheart, did you sleep well?" he asked her as he stroked up and down her arm. She smiled and muttered something but he took it to mean yes. She scooted towards him as he rolled on his back pulling her towards him. She rested her head on his chest. "You are cold honey. Do you want me to pull the covers up?" She asked him as she didn't wait on his response. He chuckled and humored her pulling the blanked up over them.

Edward leaned down to kiss her head and ran his fingers through her hair. She looked up at him with a smile on her face. He ran his finger along her cheek, up her nose, over her eyebrow, and up to her hair line. He glanced up at the scar and then back at her eyes. His fingers ran along the length of her scar then he asked, "So, I told you I wanted to know all about Bella Swan last night. How about we start now?" He said to her as he trailed his finger down her hair line and over her lips.

"Ok Dr. Cullen, I know your first question. That scar is from a terrible bar fight where I happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Jamie got mad at someone and they came after him with a beer bottle and the son of a bitch moved me in front of him." She said these words with a calm voice like it was not a big deal. Edward immediately tensed and sat up pulling her with him. "Jesus Bella, what the fuck. Who would put their wife in the line of fire and protect himself? If he were not already dead I swear I would kill him myself." Edward seethed. He was close to snarling and throwing something across the room he was that angry. That piece of shit thought more about protecting himself and used her as his armor. That was total bull shit. He was not a man and did not deserve her at all. He was beginning to think that what he did was nothing compared to this prick. Bella must have sensed his anger.

Bella straddled Edward pushing the covers back. He was livid and was over protective. He also knew he needed to calm him down. If he got this mad about this tiny scar then he was not sure if he could handle something more than this without losing it completely. He was brought out of his thoughts by her pulling his face down to look at her. "Edward, you have to remember that I told you my past is horrible and you promised me you would not run from me. You may not be physically running but I can feel you pulling away by your anger. He is dead and I am grateful for that regardless of how it happened. If you want to know me,you have to remember that all that I tell you is in the past." She leaned forward and kissed his lips sliding her tongue over his lover lip. He kissed her back and leaned his head to touch hers.

"I am sorry love. It's just that I would never treat you that way and I sure as hell would not put you in harm's way. I need you to understand that I will get mad regardless. Thank you for knowing how to calm me down." He said with a chuckle looking down at their naked bodies He ran his hands along her sides and hips. "Bella, what other scars do you have from him?" He asked her as he kissed her neck and shoulder. "You have to promise me…" she started to say but stopped and looked in deep thought.

Suddenly he felt her hand stroking his cock and naturally he was waking up. She smiled at him as she stroked him then lifted herself up and pulled his face up to look at her and kissed him gently. He moaned at her pressed against his chest and then remembered they were having a serious conversation – damn she was distracting him on purpose. Before he could open his mouth she plunged down on his erection eliciting moans from both of them.

She began to move up and down a few times before she stilled and grabbed his face. "I have several more scars on my head from where he hit me … ( his anger building again she began moving up and down)… those were minor…. Kiss…kiss… I have scars from child birth but those are worth it." She kept moving up and down while kissing him. He groaned at the delicious friction but was cussing her for the seductive method to distract him. How she managed to read him so well and know his weaknesses. She had him wrapped around her finger and… ugggg he moaned as she continued to thrust down on his erection. He grabbed her hips then said, "What about the scars on your low back?" She continued to assault his neck with her open mouth kisses. She moved to his shoulder and began to suck on his skin. His eyes rolled back at the feel of her mouth and tongue applying pressure to his skin.

BVOP

"Those were from when Jamie thought it would be funny to show his buddies what a fat whore he had for a wife. I refused to fuck his friend so he threw me on the ground, pulled my dress off and burned me with his cigars. Luckily the baby started crying and he threw me out of the door." He stopped her movement and she quickly looked up at him. His jaw was clinched and he closed his eyes as if trying to cage his anger. She leaned in and placed sweet kisses on his chin, nose, cheek, and neck. "Edward, it is in the past sweetheart and I am here in your arms. I am with you now not him." She placed her hands on top of his and squeezed. She began moving again but he stopped her again. She knew that there was no way to continue this conversation if he was going to lose it because this was nothing.

"Bella….." He dropped his head to her shoulder breathing heavy. "It is okay baby, please." She said to him hoping to calm him down. "Bella, how old was the baby when this happened?" he asked. It was a crazy question in her mind but she did not hesitate. "Alex was five days old and Anthony was five. I had just come home from the hospital after a terrible delivery. Alex was a 9 pound baby at that and he was claiming that Alex was not his. What the ass did not realize was that his jet black hair would turn to blond in the next few months. He thought I had conceived him with someone else. Alex of all children looks just like Jamie." She started to kiss him again on his neck and chest then leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"Edward, I need you… please?" she pleaded. He began moving her hips and she moved up and down as they both moaned in pleasure and they momentarily forgot about their conversation and only focused on each other.

"Oh god Bella, I can't wait. I needed you so bad baby…. Ugg.. I would never hurt you….uggg" He moaned as he released into her. She did not care that she did not climax because this was for him and he needed to release his frustration. She leaned on his chest as he pulled her tighter to him nuzzling his face in her hair. "You are amazing! It is like you know just what I need to calm the raging fire within me. God, where have you been all my life?" he said as he placed gentle kisses along her shoulder and neck.

She pulled back a little and rested her hands on his face. "Edward, I need to know that you can handle this because we are far from done with this conversation. I don't want to keep things from you but I will if you can't handle it. Promise me you will not think less of me? Please don't let this tarnish what we have here." She was so scared that when he found out about the different men that raped her at her ex's command and viewing he would lost it and not want her because she was damaged goods. Would he be disgusted with her? She also knew that there were other scars but he would never see them because they were deep in her soul.

"Bella, I don't want you to keep anything from me. I am not going anywhere! I am too selfish to let you go at this point. I can't believe he did that to you. You had just had a baby and yet he humiliated you and demeaned you. The thought of other men getting to see your beautiful body drives me crazy with jealousy. I am sorry but I can't help that. I don't want anyone to see or touch you. Please do not think I am mad at you." He paused a moment before chuckling. "And your methods of getting me through difficult conversations… dear god..I look forward makeup sex if this is distraction sex." Bella could not help but laugh at his comment and she shook her head because if distract Edward sex was this good and it's been a week away from you this mind-blowing then god help them when they have make up sex because it will rock her world.

She realized that there was so much more to talk about and she had done most of it. She had some questions for him and she hoped that he would be just as open and honest with her. She looked up and kissed his lips then said, "Okay, you know about my scars now it is your turn." He looked up at her with fear and doubt in his eyes. Was he really afraid to be on the other side of the table?


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters! They are great but belong to SM.

_Previous Chapter…_

_She realized that there was so much more to talk about and she had done most of it. She had some questions for him and hoped that he would be just as open and honest with her. She looked up and kissed his lips then said, "Okay, you know about my scars now it is your turn." He looked up at her with fear and doubt in his eyes. Was he really afraid to be on the other side of the table? _

Chapter 27:

EPOV

Edward groaned and closed his eyes. He knew that he would need to tell her, but was not sure how to go about it. He also knew that she had only shared about ¼ of the information about herself and probably not even the worst part. The thought angered him but he enjoyed her method of distraction. Bella was one of a kind and not like any woman, he knew – ever!

"Bella, I am so afraid that when you find out about my life that you will be scared and run away. I promise you that I would never hurt you!" He said as he kissed her lips. "Before we get started let's get cleaned up because I wanted us to tour the city before our dinner reservations at 6. He pulled her out of bed and they walked to the master bath. He thought for a moment about how he was going to do this. He knew that their existence had to be kept a secret and if she could guess then it would make things much better. He walked over to the tub and started the water.

He made sure to place some lavender bath pellets in as the water began to rise. Bella came over and sat on the edge of the tub as he checked the temperature. It was warm to him but he did not want to burn her. "Sweetheart, can you test the water to make sure it is not too hot for you?" He watched her reach down and nod. She was simply beautiful sitting there in her silk robe. While the tub was filling, he lit some candles and turned his IPod on.

Once the tub had enough water he stood and pulled her up for a kiss. He was so scared, he wanted her to stay and not run. He leaned down and untied her robe letting it fall off her shoulders and onto the floor. He looked down at her beautiful face noticing her sweet and trusting smile. Stepping into the tub, he reached for her hand to help her in. As they sat and adjusted to a more comfortable position, she leaned back placing her head on his chest. He delighted in the feel of her warm body against his.

"Bella, I want to ask you to think about what is different between us. I promise we will discuss my past, but I need to know your thoughts and observations first. You are a bright lady and I know you have some theories rolling around in that pretty head of yours." He said as he kissed her neck and shoulder. He then brought his hands up and ran them up and down her arms.

"Well, I noticed right away that your body temperature is much cooler than mine. It is almost frigid to the touch at times. When we are together intimately it is like fire and ice but you always make sure there are blankets, heaters, or a fire place." He nodded and kissed her neck again. "Good observations and you are correct, my body is colder than yours, much more so. Go on." He took her hair and pulled it over to the side so he could access her neck better. She moaned at his touch. "You are so perfect; your walk, actions, thoughtfulness and your body. It is like you are a Greek God of some sort." He chuckled into her shoulder. "Well my Bella, I am far from perfect and am nowhere near a God."

He continued to kiss her neck as she continued. "When around others you can read them almost like you can read thoughts. You are very perceptive and knowledgeable. You sometimes talk as if you are from a different time and you far surpass the typical gentleman with your actions. I am not use to anyone being so polite and treating me with the level of respect that you do."

He shook his head at this comment. "Bella, treating you with respect and like a lady is not unusual, that is just me and my family. It has been engrained in us since we were kids. Now, continue on with your observations."

"Well, you seem to avoid the sun for some reasons or maybe the sun avoids you." She said with a laugh. Edward could not help but laugh himself. "Well, you are correct about that observation, I do avoid the sunlight, but I will explain the reason later."

"Now that I think about it, you have always been very gentle with me. Never have you been rough; you treat me like a piece of glass or a delicate dandelion. It gets on my nerves at times, but it is also so welcomed because I am not use to gentle." Her words shook him, because she should be treated with care. His anger was building as he thought of Jamie being rough with her. He did not even realize he had paused his moments and was ridged until Bella was turning herself around to straddle him.

"Edward, please relax. I did not tell you that to make you mad. I have not been handled like glass by anyone ever and it is nice for once, but you need to know that I can hold my on. I am not weak or as fragile as most women. Plus, every now and then some rough play is just what the doctor ordered." She said this with a wink as she leaned down kissing his exposed chest, neck and worked her way to his lips.

He closes his eyes at the feel of her touch. He had to be gentle with her because one wrong move or a grip too tight could break her bones. He still did not know how much force he could use with her, but he was afraid to find out. Now Edward needed to refocus her, because they needed to finish this conversation before the water got cold.

"Okay Bella, so I am cold, old fashion, avoid the sun and gentle. Is there anything else you have noticed?" He looked down at her, as she was deep in thought. "Well, your diet is different. You don't eat with me; you pretend to eat and like to drink only Bloody Marys." He chuckled because he was surprised she had picked up on all these little things. Before he could comment, she spoke again.

"Your skin is like marble, so hard and smooth. It does not give like my skin and it is so pale. But that could just be a result of you avoiding the sun." She said as she ran her hands on his chest. He could feel her warm center over his now hard erection. It was all he could do to not take her there in that moment but he noticed the water beginning to get cooler and they needed to get going.

He grabbed the body wash and began to wash her body. As he roamed over her body, her head fell back and she moaned in delight. He wanted to bury his fingers in her warmth, but he did not want her to think their relationship was all about sex. He made sure to rinse her off before starting on her hair. He massaged her scalp with his fingers and then pulled the hair through his hands and fingers making sure to lather it up sufficiently. He smiled at her moans.

When he finished, he reached for the small spray nozzle and rinsed the soap out. He admired her body as her eyes were closed and head tilted back. Her neck and shoulders were built and the muscles were stunning. He had never seen a woman with the muscle mass she had, other than a vampire female. She was tone and in great shape. Her breasts were a nice size and standing at attention for him. Her stomach was muscular and flat considering she gave birth to 4 children.

"All done!" he said as he placed kisses on her neck and shoulders. She moaned at his touch and then looked at him with hooded eyes. His erection was painfully hard at this moment and he prayed she didn't notice. She leaned her body to his creating a pleasurable friction; he had to close his eyes.

She ran her hands along his chest, over his shoulders, and down his back as they embraced in a passionate kiss. "It is my turn to wash you." She purred in his ear as she continued place kissed down his neck. He moaned as he felt her begin to lather him with soap. The feel of her hands touching his body sent an electrical current pulsing all around his limbs.

Her touch was sensual, erotic and nothing like he had ever felt before. He had never bathed with anyone nor shared anything so intimate. He just kneeled there letting her hands roam and wash his body. Her hands touched every piece of flesh except his erection, which he felt sure she knew, was there – how could she not.

When her hands finally grasped his erection, he moaned aloud and his head fell back. She pumped him with ease; the water added to the delicious friction. She tightened her grip causing him to purr at the feel. He would never get tired of her touch and he would never allow another female to touch him again. His body, mind, soul and heart belonged to Bella. She was what he had been waiting for all this time. His persistence and self-control was all to prepare him for her.

He moaned her name as she continued to stroke him. As he reached his release, she planted kisses on his chest and neck, which was his undoing. His head fell onto her shoulder as he came down from his climax. She was amazing and he loved her so much that it scared him.

"Ummm, Thank you! Let's move to another location before you begin to get cold." He said as he lifted her and they got out of the tub. He grabbed a towel and began to dry her off make sure to admire her body as he did so. He then wrapped a towel around his waist. They made their way to the bedroom where they both dressed. Their eyes never left each other as they watch the other dress.

Suddenly Bella started walking towards him. "Edward, I know that you are different and I have done some research, but all I come up with is some crazy myth and legend. You interact with people on a daily basis so I don't know…" She said shaking her head. "I just know that you are the kindest, generous, compassionate person I have met. Nothing you can tell me will make me think otherwise."

She grabbed his hands and brought them to her lips. She looked down at his hands then back up to his eyes. "Your eyes change colors from black to golden. I notice your eyes are black when you are mad or… well… before we are intimate. (She smirked) Your eyes are bright gold in the mornings when I wake up. I have never seen eyes that color, ever."

She reached up and ran her fingers over his face causing his eyes to flutter shut at the feel. "Tell me Edward, what am I missing and what is it that you are so afraid of telling me?" She said this as she reached up placing her warm lips on his. He pulled back from her and looked down at her trusting face. He reached and touched her hands. Gently grabbing one if her fingers bringing it to his mouth and as it entered his mouth he sucked on it gently. He then placed her finger at his fang.

"Bella, do you feel that?" She nodded and pressed her finger a little harder but not hard enough to break the skin. She then pulled her finger out and placed it in her mouth. The sight alone made him moan. She pressed her finger to her same tooth and then back to his. "Your teeth are much sharper than mine, almost like that of an animal." She said as she tilted her head to look up at him. Edward noticed a bit of sun breaking through the clouds filtering in the window. Alice had told him that just after 11 the clouds would roll in as the rain would start just before dinner.

He closed his eyes, because there was no going back now. He grabbed her hand and walked towards the light streaming in. He stopped her and turned facing her. "Bella… just stand here and you will see why I avoid the sun." He walked towards the rays piercing through the shades. He drew the shades so that the sun now hit his body. The exposed skin began to shimmer as the rays hit his skin. His eyes were closed; because he was so afraid, she would be disgusted and run. He heard a small gasp and suddenly felt her hands on roaming his skin. She had not run, but he could not open his eyes.

His emotions were running wild with the fear of rejection. "Oh Edward, your breathtaking! You shine like diamonds in the light!" He was stunned at her words as he opened his eyes. "Bella, how can you think that? I am hideous! I can't go out in the sun like a normal person because it is too obvious that I am different! This is …" he was cut off by her attacking his mouth with hers. He pulled her back and looked at her face. "Edward, you are not hideous! You are beautiful! Is this what you were afraid of?"

He shook his head a bit shocked that he did not repulse her. "How can you say this is beautiful?" he motioned to his skin and pinched the bridge of his nose. Suddenly he felt hands on his shirt attempting to unbutton it. He quickly opened his eyes to see Bella pushing his shirt open causing his exposed chest to be hit with the rays of the sun. He looked at her and could see his skin radiating off her skin and her eyes twinkling with the reflection. His breath hitched as he looked at her.

The shimmer reflecting off her was breathtaking. He could almost picture her skin shimmering in the light. His world tilted on its axis at the thought of Bella with shimmering skin because at this moment it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He had seen his siblings and Tanya in the sun but nothing would compare to Bella. For the first time in his life, he did not look at his skin with disgust. He pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. She did not run, she did not scream – at least not yet. He pulled back only to see a naughty look in her eyes. "What is that look for?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

She lowered her head and blushed slightly as she ran her hands along the top of his pants. "I was wondering if every part of you shimmered in the light." He had to chuckle at this. He nodded his head and her eyes got larger. It was almost as if he could see excitement in her eyes. "Well can I see for myself?" She asked as she began to unbutton his pants. Edward closed his eyes and nodded because the feel of her not rejecting him warmed his body.

He could feel his pants open and her warm hand pulling his semi erection out of his boxers. Her hand was stroking him making him moan. "Oh god Bella! Your hands feel so good baby! We need to stop; there is more I need to tell you." She let out a breath and said, "I want to make you feel good baby, please let me do this for you." He wanted to say yes, but they needed to finish this conversation. "Bella, I want to you so bad right now, but we really need to finish this conversation. Plus, I want you to know we can be together without always having sex."

He told her as he reached down to adjust himself and button his jeans back up. He leaned down to kiss her pouty lips and chuckled. "Sweet girl, come on and let's finish this conversation so we can tour the city." He kissed her knuckles and pulled her over to the kitchen. He poured her a cup of coffee and handed her a muffin. He knew she needed to eat also. "Bella, what if I was to tell you that the myths and legends were true." He looked at her nervously waiting on her reaction. She looked at him and was in deep thought. "What are you thinking sweetheart?" he asked her as she took another sip of her coffee. "Well, I would say that it make sense!" she said as she casually took another bite of her muffin. Edward could only shake his head. Once again, she says things he never expects.

"Then what am I?" he asked her in a serious voice never once moving his eyes off her face. "Well, if the myths are true and based on what I have observed…. You are a Greek God that knows how to rock my world and give me one hell of an orgasm! Which, I had never experienced by a man until I met you!" Edward just looked at her in disbelief with his mouth open. She leaned over the island and placed her fingers on his chin shutting it.

"Edward, I have not had a natural orgasm at the hands or body of a man EVER, until I met you. Don't look so surprised and to answer your next unanswered question – the only orgasms have been from my friend called Mr. Rabbit – aka vibrator." She then leaned up and kissed his lips before sitting back down and continuing to eat her muffin. He was not sure what shocked him the most. The fact that she thought he was from Greek Mythology; never had an orgasm from a man; or that she was so nonchalant with her reaction. He shook his head, suddenly the idea of her pleasing herself popped in his head and he would give anything to watch. This beautiful creature sitting in front of him was amazing.

"Bella be serious! I am not a Greek god – far from it and right now I am jealous of your Mr. Rabbit." She laughed and got up from her stool moving around the island towards him. "Well Dr. Cullen, I do believe you have replaced my little purple rabbit, because you please me far better and are much bigger. In my book you are Adonis." He chuckled and shook his head. "Bella, as much as I appreciate your vision of me it is far from the truth. Well the Adonis that is! I know I am bigger and better than a plastic purple vibrator. I am not a god, I am a monster that ….lives off mammals. I am dangerously fast, very strong, and lethal." He brushed his knuckles over her cheek before he reached across the table to pick up her fork. He handed it to her and picked her up and to sit her on the island.

"Bend the fork Bella." She looked at him and then at the fork. She tried to bend it with both hands, which made it give and bend back a bit. He then took it from her fingers and walked over to the sink turning so he could see her and she could see the fork in his hand. With one hand, he squeezed and the fork turned into metal shavings as it fell into the sink. A gasp escaped her lips, but what she said made him shake his head. "So you are very strong and I knew your fingers could do magic. But that does not make you a monster!"

"Bella, I could crush your bones with a simple touch." He picked up his fist and slammed it down on the granite counter top making it crack and shatter. "What the hell did you do that for?" Bella said as she jumped off down and made her way to the counter he just crushed. She looked at it and picked up his hand noticing it was still intact and not cut or broken. "Bella, just one wrong move or a little too much weight and I could crush you. Now do you think you're safe?" He asked her as pain coursed through his body at the thought of hurting her. "Edward, you would never hurt me and you haven't. I trust you!" she said as she walked towards him. He raised his hands and backed up to avoid her touch.

"Bella, you should not trust me! I am dangerous and could kill you!" He spat out as he turned placing his hands on the counter and head dropped. He could feel her move towards him and place her hands on his shoulders. "Edward this is nothing and means nothing. You are kind, gentle, and loving always. You work with millions of patients each day and you don't hurt them. I trust you, because you are not dangerous and you are not a monster! Do you hear me?" She yelled at him. What a foolish girl he thought, as he turned on her, his eyes black. He moved towards her as she backed up a tad to give him space. "See Bella you are afraid of me, as you should be!" he told her as he walked towards her. She shook her head, "No, I am not afraid of you. I am just am giving you space. Why are you pushing me away?"

He walked past her and towards the living room because his anger was getting the best of him. He was not good for her and not safe. He did not understand why she would not listen.

**BPOV**

As he walked out of the kitchen, she took a deep breath. She was angry and scared, but not scared of him. She knew he was not of this world and she even had an idea of what he was. He did not come out and say he was a vampire, but she could read the writing on the wall. When he said he ate from mammals she knew what he meant.

She was scared, because she knew he was trying to push her away. He did not know shit about her life nor what she had been through. She lived each day facing the dangerous world of organized crime and violence. Edward had never once harmed her like Jamie and his buddies had. Anger coursed through her body at the thought of Edward thinking he was a monster.

She turned and walked towards the living room only to find Edward not there. She looked around and walked into the bedroom where he stood facing the window. She walked over toward him and he once again shrugged out of her touch. Now she was hurt, because he did not want her to touch him. He was rejecting her. Maybe this was his way of not telling her he was disgusted with who she was. He walked out of the room and she stood there. Tears pooled in her eyes as she made her way to the closet to get her shoes. He was not going to push her away!

She walked back into the living room and he was sitting on the couch with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. She stood in the doorway looking at him and could tell he was battling within himself. She had been there and felt for him. She also knew she needed to give him space. Her heart ached to touch him and hold him.

"Bella, we can't do this! I can't be with you. I am not like you and this will never work!" He whispered. Her heart clinched at these words. He was rejecting her, was her first thoughts. But she knew better, because she had done the same thing to friends and family to keep them safe and out of her dangerous life. She walked to the couch kneeled down in front of him. She did not touch him, but looked up at him. His face was tight with tension and pain. His eyes were closed and arm muscles were straining against the beautiful skin.

"Edward, I know that you are trying to push me away, but I am not leaving. I know you think you are dangerous. No, we are not alike and we are not the same. I don't care about that! I care about you and I love you – all of you – the good, the bad, and the jackass you are being right now. Don't run from me and us. I know what you are and it does not bother me, nor scares me!" she spoke softly to him. She wanted to touch him so bad.

He looked up at her, pain etched across her beautiful features. "Bella, you do not know what you are saying." He said as he shook his head and got up leaving her on the floor. "If you know what I am them tell me!" He demanded. She stood in her place and faced him. His back was to her with his head facing down as if looking at his feet. His hands were clenched at his side.

She walked towards him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "You are a vampire Edward and I love you!" Before she could realize what was happening, he had turned grabbed her and pushed her against the wall all within a second. The look in his eyes was feral and for once, he did look like a vampire. "Bella (he said between grit teeth) tell me, what do we eat?" She looked at him as his hands were gripping her upper arms tightly. For the first time she was scared because he was treating her just like all the others had.

"You drink blood Edward, but you are not evil or bad." He let go of her arms and turned away from her. "You don't know anything Bella! Your blood calls to me; each time I am with you, I battle the urge to drink you dry. It takes so much control not to do that. God Bella! I am dangerous and I am a monster! I have killed people before! Drank them dry! Do you not understand what I am saying to you!" he turned and looked at her and motioned between them. "This is not allowed, not permitted in my world! You and me – US – can't be – is not allowed!"

She looked at him and her heart ached because they were one in the same! They were both monsters, in pain, and their world was dangerous for the other. He was right because if Marcus, Felix and Billy found out about Edward it would be over. Everyone she ever cared about would soon be dead, just like her. Her life was essential over once she testified. Edward was not like Felix or Jamie, because he had never once hurt her like they had up until he rejected her. She understood what she had to do. She had to leave, because he was right, she was not good for him. He was too precious to her to let him in to her world. She had to protect him and to do that she had to leave.

"Edward, you are right! We do live in separate worlds and we are different but we are the same also! You are dangerous, strong, fast, and trying to live a normal life as best as you can, but try to stay away from humans, commitment, and love. You try to keep people away, because you must protect your life and your family. Your past and your secrets are too dangerous for others and in the wrong hands could be deadly to your kind. I get that, because we are the same and have been running for years." Edward tried to interrupt her but she held her finger up.

"No, you let me finish dammit! You think you are a monster, because you have killed people well news flash Edward, I have killed people too! Yes, murdered them in cold blood and walked away satisfied that they were dead at my hand. I did it out of self-preservation! I too keep people away to protect my family. But you are not a monster! A monster is what I have lived with or around for the last 14 years. Jamie and his associates murder in cold blood just for the hell of it. I have beaten frequently, because I was not good enough, thin enough, or even refused to have sex enough. I was violated and treated like a possession for many years and have spent many days looking over my shoulder, because I did not know who was going to be attacking me next. So don't tell me you are a monster! Have you ever had sex with someone while they fought and said no the entire time? Have you ever hit a woman because she was refusing to let you abuse your children? Have you ever poisoned your child – your own flesh and blood – just to punish his mother? Have you?"

EPOV

Edward stood there in utter shock at Bella's confessions. He knew her past was bad, but he had no idea it was that bad. If Jamie were not already dead, he would have tracked him down and killed him for what he did to Bella.  
"Answer me dammit! Have you ever done any of that?" She yelled with tears streaming down her face. All he could do was shaking his head no, because he would never do that to the one he loved. The idea that she had killed someone rocked his core. What in the hell had she gone through for her to take a life.

He was pulled from his thoughts by her movement. She was suddenly walking into the bedroom and he could hear the sound of fabric swishing and the zip of something. Suddenly she walked back in the room with her suitcase in hand. "Bella, please, I am sorry!"He tried to say before she cut him off. "No Edward, you are right! I am no good for you and I am not like you. I could never be enough for you ever. I am a broken, battered, tainted murderer myself and I will never be enough for anyone. I should have never come here. Good bye Edward." She said as she walked towards the door.

He just stood there in shock, still reeling from what she had said. "Wait... don't go! Bella, I am sorry I had no idea… I am sorry." He said to her as he crossed the room and put his hands on her shoulders. She shrugged them off just as he did earlier and pain coursed through his body, she did not want him to touch her. Did she feel like this when he did that to her? He cursed himself for making her feel like that.

"Edward, don't! I do not want or need your pity! Just let me go, I am not good for you and my life is not one I would wish on anyone." She said in between tears as she tried to unlock the door. "NO!" he yelled as he moved at vampire speed to block her from leaving. "You are not leaving, I was wrong Bella! I was just scared that you would not want to be with me because of my past. I hate who I am and my life has not been easy. You have made me see that being with you can happen and did happen. I was just trying to push you away and I am sorry I said all that. You are worth everything to me and I don't care what your past is, because mine was no better."

She stood there with tears streaming. "No, you can't love me. Please don't make this harder than it already is" she whispered. He moved his hands up to grab hers. She tried to push his off but he held firm. "Bella, I do love you and I am wrong. I promised you that I would not leave or run when you told me about your past and then when I open up to you I tried to push you away. I am truly sorry. I was so busy being self-loathing, I did not want to believe you could love me back after you found out what I was. I am so sorry for hurting you and pushing you against the wall. God I am such an idiot Bella, please just stay! I am begging you to stay and if you still hate me when it is time for you to go on Monday, then I will leave you alone and never bother you again. If that is what you want sweetheart, please don't leave me." He pleaded with her as he dropped to one knee to look up at her tear-streaked face. He had done this to her and he felt a pain deep down that he had never felt before. He vowed to never be the source of her pain ever again!


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 – repost**

**I realized that I needed to add more to this chapter. It was a bit rushed and several important issues were not discussed. Sorry, but I think this will add more depth to the chapter.**

I do not own these wonderful characters but I love writing about them!

Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I appreciate the support and encouragement!

_left off with:- _

_He pleaded with her, as he dropped to one knee to look up at her tear streaked face. He had done this to her and he felt a pain deep down that he had never felt before. He vowed to never be the source of her pain ever again! _

Chapter 28

Play list:

Falling or flying: Grace Potter (Grey's Anatomy Soundtrack – Volume 3)

Can't Let go : Landon Pigg

BPOV

She looked down to see him on one knee begging her to stay. One part of her mind told her to run far away to keep him safe. The other part of her was selfish and wanted him to protect her. She knew he cared for her and he even claimed to love her, but she heard that before. Jamie had uttered the same words at one point. Edward had actions attached, which was different. She was so confused!

She was broke out of her thoughts by a cell phone ringing and she realized quickly it was hers. She dropped her bag, reached in her purse and pulled out the phone. She noticed it was the boys so she answered it. "Hello there my boys!" she said into the phone. "Hey mom, how are you?" Alex said into the phone. "I am doing fine sweetheart, what are you guys doing?" She looked to see Edward sitting on the floor against the door with his head in his hands. She sighed and realized she was not being fair to him. They were both trying to push each other away but really need each other all the same.

Alex told her about how much fun they were having with Mark and the kids. They even went knee boarding. She laughed at the thought of that. "I am glad you are having fun Alex. What are your brothers doing? She asked as she sat on the floor with her back against the door next to Edward. He never moved from his spot.

Anthony and Jackson both got on the phone before Margaret came on the line next. "Bella sweetheart, how are you?" she asked. Bella sighed, then she reached over placing her hand on Edward's knee causing his head to rise and he looked at her. The look in his eyes was of torment, pain, and sorrow. She smiled at him and squeezed his knee.

"Margaret, I am good actually. Edward invited me to Seattle so I am here visiting him." She said never once taking her eyes off Edward. "Bella, please be safe sweetheart! I am so worried for you dear, but I want you to be happy. I know things will work out. I must ask you, how serious are you about this relationship?" Margaret asked with concern in her voice.

Bella smiled as she continued to stare into his eyes. "Well Margaret, Edward is the nicest, kindest, gentlest man I have ever met. I can tell you that no one has ever made me feel like this before. We have talked briefly about our past and he has not run yet so I guess that is a good sign." Bella squeezed his knee and smiled as Edward just looked at her without moving. "Oh Bella, it is about time you open up to someone. Have you told him about Jamie and the family?" Margaret asked.

"Well, we have discussed Jamie and I think he understands my fears and doubts about myself. We still have much to learn about each other, but we will take that in strides. Look, I need to go because we are going to tour the city and I know you have your hands full." Bella chuckled at the last part knowing that Margaret's kids and hers were probably a great deal to handle. They ended their call and Bella tossed the phone across the floor to her bag.

She looked back at Edward who had his head laid back against the door and his eyes closed. Bella's hand was still resting on his knee. She moved to where she was kneeling in front of him and placed both hands on his knees. "Edward, I am sorry for trying to leave. I have spent my life running from my problems and I guess that was all I knew to do. Plus,….(she closed her eyes) it is not fair to drag you in to my world because people will only get hurt. Everyone near me gets hurt." She opened her eyes to see his golden eyes on her.

"Bella, what did you mean when you said your child was poisoned?" he asked her. Bella looked down and took a deep breath. "Jamie was outwardly excited about the twins around his buddies, but he was hateful when he was home. Before the twins were conceived Jamie and his buddies were at the house drinking. Alex had wet the bed so I changed him and put him back to bed. I needed to put the wet sheets in the laundry and as I was walking out of the laundry room Jamie was walking out of the kitchen with a drink. He saw me and instantly began pushing me against the wall.

He was so out of control when he was drunk. I was pushing off his advancements when his friends walked in the room and saw us. Jamie proceeded to tell them what a good lay I was, but that I was stingy with sex. Soon several more of his drunken buddies were in there ogling me, since I was in my pj's, Jamie had his hands all over me.

Long story short, Jamie proceeded to pull me to the living room take me anyway and let his friends have sex with me also. I fought and screamed at first, but after a few slaps and punches I decided it was best not to open my mouth. Once they were finished I was thrown out of the room and I ran to the shower. Nine months later the twins were born."

Bella was crying again and she could see Edward's fists balled and his hand pinching the bridge of his nose. "Bella…" Edward seethed but she cut him off. "I know it is horrible. After the twins were born and they did not look at all like Jamie he was hell to deal with. His temper got much worse after that. Every time he looked at them he would get angry. He tried to accuse me of having an affair and I would remind him of that night. He would not believe me. God, it was horrible. Then Jayden got sick and Jamie didn't care because "it was not his and he was a bastard child" which made me hate him more." Bella took a deep breath before continuing.

"I can't prove it fully, but I know Jamie had something to do with Jayden's illness and death. Jayden had RSV as a baby and so we spent a lot of time doing breathing treatments, blood work and different scans. He was the smallest of the twins and he just had a harder time. We had just come home from a well check and he was doing much better. I knew the most recent blood work and scans came back normal.

One afternoon I had to go to the store. I had called a sitter over to watch the kids so that I could run out for an hour. One hour was all it took for my world to be turned upside down. I came home and could hear the hear Jackson screaming. I placed the groceries on the counter and walked towards their room. I could hear Anthony and Alex playing video games in the playroom as I walked by so I made my way to the nursery. I got to the room to find Jackson soaking wet and screaming. Jayden appeared to be sound asleep in his crib which was very unusual. The sitter was nowhere to be found. Once I cleaned up Jackson and put him is his bouncy seat he calmed down. I took the soiled sheets and clothes to the laundry room and I could hear giggling and moaning coming from Jamie's office.

The son of a bitch was fucking the sitter. I was so mad that I slammed the door open causing the sitter to scream and cover her exposed chest. Jamie continued to slam into her, yelled at me to go away and shut the door on my way out so he could finish his business. I ran back up stairs to the nursery to check on the kids and Jackson had fallen asleep, so I checked on Jayden. I noticed something in his crib that looked like a syringe. I picked it up and it and noticed it was from Bio Pharmaceuticals.

Jamie's was supposedly working for his cousin and uncle who had some working in pharmaceuticals according to Jamie. I noticed that Jayden was breathing, but not very responsive. I picked him and tried to wake him which he did not wake up. I stripped his clothes and found a needle prick on his leg. I had no idea what was in that syringe and immediately ran downstairs to the office. Jamie was finishing up and paying the little slut as she was leaving. I confronted him about the syringe and he said it was medicine to shut Jayden up. He would never tell me what he gave him, but alluded to the fact that it was a type of sedative. I was livid and Jamie said he would call the doctor to come over.

I guess it was a doctor from the company because he checked Jayden out and said he was fine. He gave me some bull shit about the medicine being a pain reliever of some sort and it was safe. I did not have a good feeling, but what was I to do? Within the hour Jayden stirred and appeared to be fine. I kept the syringe and hid it in my closet using rubber gloves and tissues. The same doctor came be each day to check on Jayden and took blood samples.

He said he was just following standard procedures, but I still felt something was wrong. They never let me see the results saying that it was just a formality. When the doctor did come over I made sure to stay in the room which seemed to agitate the good doctor.

One night a few weeks later I woke up suddenly and noticed the baby monitor was turned off. I never turned it off, ever! I turned it back on to hear the sound of Jayden crying. I bolted out of bed and found Jamie in his room placing something in his pocket. He told me he was checking on the kids, but I knew he was lying because he never touched them or cared to be around them so why now? I picked up Jayden, who was a bit fussy. He went back to sleep after a few minutes.

I had to get what was in Jamie's pocket, because I knew he did something. I had to resort to seduction to get the clothes off him. (she noticed Edward stiffen) Edward, sometimes you have to do what is necessary for your children and it was worth it in the end because he fell asleep shortly after he finished and I got up to clean myself up.

I turned on the shower, locked the door, and started going through his pockets. Using gloves, I placed everything on the counter and took pictures with my phone. The syringe was from the drug research facility at Bio and I could not make out the codes on the side of the vial. I emailed it to my secured account and placed everything back where I found them.

The next day Jamie left to go out of town and Jayden became very agitated and would not stop screaming. I took him to children's hospital where after extensive test they told me he had a rare form of cancer. I was shocked to say the least. I could not prove it, but I knew that this was Jamie's doings. When he came home and Jayden was in the hospital he acted like it was not a big deal. We started chemo and radiation which did no good.

The day Jayden passed, they told me the cancer had moved to stage 4 and they could not help him. I sat there in shock as Jayden slipped out of this world. I swore I could hear the nurse and doctor talking about the last blood results being faxed to the family doctor for his file. I just shook it off because my focus was on my child taking his last breath in my arms." At this point she sobbed.

Edward placed his hands on top of her hands and rubbed smooth circles along her knuckles. "Bella, I am sorry. I know that was so painful for you and you felt so helpless. God! What a bastard! I am sorry for being such a ass and trying to push you away. You have been through such hell at the hands of a monster, I am so sorry, love!" He told her as he pulled her into a hug. "You mean the world to me and the last thing I want is to lose you. I promise I will not hurt you again! I am new at this relationship piece and I am willing to do whatever it takes to make this work." He said with such conviction and emotion. If he could cry he would be. She leaned forward placing her head on their joined hands.

They sat there in silence for quite a while. Bella was shocked at herself for sharing about Jayden and Jamie. She still had not told him about the trial because she just wanted to not talk anymore. She was emotionally drained and just could not go in to that right now.

"I guess you would call this our first fight." She said with a chuckle because for once she felt like a normal couple. "Yeah, I guess we did. Hum, this is a first for me!" Edward said as he leaned his head down and touched hers.

He kissed her head and she could feel him breathing in – almost like he was sniffing her. She raised her head to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Did you just sniff me?" she asked with a smirk on her face. He looked down at her with a crooked smile and nodded. "I guess I did, you smell so good." He said with a laugh. She scooted closer and he spread his legs open for her to scoot in between them. She cupped his face with her hands as he placed his hands on her waist.

"Edward, promise me that next time you will not pull away from me. I can't tell you how painful it was for you to shrug off my touch. I have experienced all sorts of physical and emotional pain over the years, but that hurt me much worse." She told him as she held his face and looked in his eyes. He closed his eyes and nodded. She leaned in and gently kissed him on the lips which he returned with the same passion. "I am sorry for that Bella. It did not hit me how that would have felt to you until you shrugged me off when trying to leave. It was painful and I am so sorry for making you feel that way. I will never do that again." He said as he pulled her to him and hugged her. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his arms around her. She was safe, comfortable, and at peace.

In all the years her and Jamie had fought they never made up and he never apologized. It always ended violently. She had never had a man apologize for anything they had done to her. "Thank you for this" she said to him. He pulled her back and looked into her eyes. "Thank you for what?" he asked. "I have never had anyone apologize to me when they hurt me or after a fight. I was always made to feel like I was to blame. It is nice to know that not all men are like that." She said to him.

She could tell this angered him. She leaned in and kissed his lips passionately this time. He pulled back and looked at her. "Bella, I will never treat you like he did, okay? I love you so much it hurts. The thought of you walking out this door tonight made realize how much I need you." Before she could think, she threw herself at him and attacked his mouth throwing her hands in his hair. She loved to put her hands around his neck and grasp his hair.

They battled for dominance with their tongues. He suddenly moaned in her mouth sending her body into overdrive with desire for him. "Edward, I need you… make love to me please" she moaned into his mouth. Before she knew what happened, they were in his bedroom, on his bed without their clothes. "What the hell.. did I fall asleep or pass out?" she asked as she felt his mouth on her stomach. He chuckled into her stomach which sent waves of pleasure down her body and straight to her core.

"That my dear is call vampire speed. I told you I was pretty fast." He told her as he continued kissing up her body causing her to wither under him. His mouth reached her breast and her nipple instantly puckered at the cool feel of his mouth and tongue. She moaned his name as he moved to the other side giving ample attention. She reached down and placed her hands in his hair tugging him up her body.

He used his legs to spread her so he could kneel between her thighs. He leaned on his elbows and placed gentle kissed along her neck, cheek and temple. They looked into each other eyes as he entered her gently at first. After a few seconds he began to quicken his pace.

The moved together without words, just gentle touches, kisses, and moans. They both reached their climax together and they cried each other's names in the process. He laid himself down beside her and pulled her onto his chest. They both sighed before she kissed his chest.

"If that is what they call make up sex then we need to fight more often" she laughed. He chuckled as he tightened his grip. "I don't want to fight with you, but that was amazing. I have to tell you I had never had make up sex before." He admitted to her as he leaned down and kissed her head. She looked up at him in awe. "Really? I can't believe that!" she said to him which he nodded and told her he was serious.

"Well, that makes two of us." He kissed her head again and ran his fingers up and down her arm. She laid there thinking about all that had happened in the last two hours. It was hard to believe it was just noon and they had spilled their secrets (well some of them, had an amazing bath together, breakfast, had a fight, and then mind blowing makeup sex. She realized that everything with him was mind blowing and intense.

"As much as I would love to stay in this bed the rest of the day, I want to show you the city. Plus the rest of the afternoon is going to be cloudy, which is perfect weather for me to be out." Edward said to her as he rubbed smooth circles on her back.

They got cleaned up and made their way out of the apartment after about 10 more minutes of snuggling, 15 minutes at attempting to get dressed, and 10 more minutes of making out like horny teenagers.

They drove through the city with him telling her about the different places they passed. She was excited about seeing the city and had always wanted to visit. It was even better now that Edward was her handsome tour guide. She could not help but stair at him as he drove and talked about different spots. His perfect nose, check and lips. The way his arm muscles flexed as he shifted the gears or the way his leg muscle could be seen through his jeans as he pressed the clutch. She even noticed the bulge in his jeans that she wanted to feel insider her again. When he would catch her ogling him all he would do was give her that perfect little smirk and wink. It made her melt in her seat. How did she get so lucky. He was every girls dream and every woman's fantasy.

They spent the rest of the day touring the waterfront and Pike Place Market. Bella wanted to see the aquarium, so Edward bought tickets and they meandered through looking at the animals. She told him how they had an aquarium in Atlanta and how she has always loved to go. The water and animals always seemed so calm and peaceful. After they left the waterfront she was starving and they went to Ivar's Dungeness Crab Fondue. Every place they went they would hold hands, steal kiss, or be caught staring at the other. They engaged in teasing banter throughout the afternoon when around others, but she filled the time alone with questions about his lifestyle which he openly discussed.

After lunch they boarded a boat for an hour tour around the harbor where they were able to separate from the crowd and talk more. She was so fascinated with his life and family. She was not shocked to find out he could ready thoughts and glad he could not read hers. She could not wait to meet his family, but was worried about them accepting her since this type of relationship was not customary. He told her about Alice's ability to see the future through visions and Jaspers ability to manipulate emotions. She couldn't help but wonder if Alice could see their kinky sex, but kept that thought to herself. She also asked him about other types of vampires and their eating habits. She was proud of Edward and his family for their humane choice of only feeding on animals. After the cruise was done they headed back to the apartment to change clothes for dinner at the Space Needle.

Bella was ecstatic about getting to eat there. She had heard some many great things about the view and food. They arrived back to the apartment and made their way up the elevator hand in hand. He seemed like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. She was afraid he would start asking lots of questions about what spewed from her mouth earlier in her fit of anger.

"Edward, earlier you were talking about areas of your life you were not proud of. Can you tell me about that?" She asked him as they made their way up to the top floor. He looked at her with a smirk on his face and said, "I think we both have some explaining to do on that topic." They reached their floor and made their way into his suite. "First, you need to know your dress for this evening is in my closet. Alice saw that you would need one. I hope you don't mind." He motioned towards the closet where she found a beautiful blue wrap dress and silver stilettos. She smiled and her inner self shrieked with excitement over the shoes. She would have to thank Alice. One thing she loved more than anything was shoes and bags. The shoes were absolutely hot and made her legs look a mile long. She continued to get dressed with the bathroom door slightly ajar.

"So, back to your past and your lapse of control as you called it. Tell me what happened." She said as she continued to put on her makeup. She could she him sitting on the bed and was hesitating. "Bella, our kind naturally desire human blood. When Carlisle turned me and I accepted his lifestyle, it was difficult because my natural desire was not for animals. I decided to break from Carlisle and venture alone. While roaming the city streets I found the thoughts of some men repulsive. Some were towards their wives, girlfriends, and others were of innocent victims. I decided to rid the world of these vial creatures by getting rid of those who attempted to rape and kill women. After awhile I was still feeling lost and empty. One night I realized I was no better than they were. I was just as horrible,I killed them just like they had killed those innocent women."

She was so moved by his story, he was trying to right and help the world out. Her heart ached for him because he was so good and kind, yet he thought so horrible of himself. She had been standing at the door watching him as he finished with his head buried in his hands. She made her way over to him pulling his head to her stomach and running her hands through his hair. She pulled back as he stood up and pulled her to him.

"Edward, you were only trying to do the right thing. It is honorable of you to want to rid the world of those vile horrible men. Think about all the innocent women who you prevented these men from attacking." He stayed with his head down for a minute then he looked up at her. He stood and pulled her to him. "Thank you for listening to me and not judging me. I wish I did not feel so guilty for killing those men, but by conscious still tells me it was wrong no matter how terrible they were. Bella, you are simply breathtaking in that dress. "

She pulled back from him and led him towards the front door. She was not sure how to go about the next part of what she needed to tell him. As the elevator approached she decided she to just spill it. "Edward, I understand what you are saying, but sometimes we act out of the need for justice and others self preservation. I live everyday with the fact that I took the life of another. My situation was…. similar but different at the same time. It does not matter if it was justified or not, it was at my hand that they died." She shook her head and was about to comment when the elevator stopped at the 15th floor and two residence entered the elevator with them.

Edward pulled her into his side and rubbed her arm as she rested her head on his shoulder. He leaned down kissing her head as they descended to the lobby to let off the couple. Once they were alone again Edward looked at her and said, "Please know that I will not think less of you for what happened. I am not here to judge either. Okay?" She nodded her head as he leaned in to kiss her just as they reached the garage.

He escorted her to the passenger side of his car and helped her in before rounding the car and entering. He backed out and proceeded to drive down the dark streets of Seattle. "Edward, Jamie did not associate with the best crowd and got himself into some trouble. One night after the twins were born I was home tending to the boys alone as usual. Jamie was never there, which was really better because it was much more peaceful when he was gone. It was about three in the morning and the alarm was tripped. I woke up to find Jamie still not home, so I grabbed his pistol out of his night stand and checked on the kids first." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes to compose herself.

Edward reached over and clasped her hands. "Once I knew they were okay I made my way downstairs to where I could hear voices in Jamie's office. I noticed a man going through his desk and another ripping up the cushions. I guess I made a noise because one came towards the door with his gun drawn. As soon as he stepped towards me he began making comments about leaving Jamie a message by raping me. I did not think, just pulled the trigger. When he fell to the ground the second man came out and had a knife. He lunged at me, hitting me in the leg. I pulled the trigger of the gun three or four more times before he fell to the ground." She sat there thinking through what followed that event and shook her head. She could see his knuckles were clinched on the wheel. "Bella, I am so sorry you had to go through that. You are not a murderer! You did nothing wrong trying to protect yourself and your children." He said as they pulled up to the valet at the needle.

Edward was quick to reach her side as she was stepping onto the sidewalk. He placed his arm around her waist as they walked to the elevator. As they were ascending to the top she noticed him looking her over. He then leaned down and kissed her just below the ear and whispered, "You are a site to behold my Bella. Those shoes and dress will be my undoing this evening. It will be all I can do to not hurt the next person that ogles you. The valet had some ideas that I just might steal and they involve me and you naked except for those fuck me shoes!" He then kissed her neck again just as the door opened and he escorted her out towards the hostess.

Bella tried to control her breathing after that comment because all she could think about was taking him right there in public. She was not much for sex in public, but he was just too damn sexy and she was so turned on by his comment.

**EPOV**

To say that today was the best and worst day of his life would be an understatement. He started his day getting Bella to open up about her past and promising he would not run. Not to mention her methods of distraction. Good God could that woman distract a man. Then when he shared his past he lost it and his self loathing almost lost him the most important thing in his life. He said some hateful things and even got too rough with her. At first she was like a fiery kitten fighting back with both claws but suddenly he saw those claws withdraw and her wall go back up when he slammed he against the wall. When she yelled and cursed at him he knew he had really screwed up.

_Flashback_

"_No, you let me finish dammit! You think you are a monster, because you have killed people well news flash Edward, I have killed people, too! Yes, murdered them in cold blood and walked away satisfied that they were dead at my hand. I did it out of self preservation! I also push people away to protect my family. But you are not a monster! A monster is what I have lived with and around for the last 14 years. Jamie and his associates murder in cold blood just for the hell of it. I was beaten frequently, because I was not good enough, thin enough, or even refused to have sex enough. I was violated and treated like a possession for many years and have spent many days looking over my shoulder, because I did not know who was going to be attacking me next. So don't tell me you are a monster! Have you ever had sex with someone while they fought and said no the entire time? Have you ever hit a woman because she was refusing to let you abuse your children? Have you ever poisoned your child – your own flesh and blood – just to punish his mother? Have you?"_

Her confessions about her abuse, taking the life of another, rape, and then poisoning of her child left him speechless. It was too much information to take in as he tried to search back to all their conversations and all his research on her to see how he managed to miss those important details. He realizes he had not missed anything because she had hidden them very well. Anger, rage, and pain coursed through his body as he took in all this. Compared to Jamie he was not a monster and she was right. He was angry that she had to go through this and he was angry at himself for pushing her against the wall. In that moment he was treating her just like they did and he was disgusted with himself.

He had so many questions but his first concern was to stop her from walking out that door. He begged and pleaded, but she did not listen so he finally threw himself in front of the door to stop her from leaving. He could see the battle raging within her. He could not lose her and part of him was afraid that if she walked out that door that he would never see her again. The thought of losing her killed him. He was so glad when her phone rang, because they needed a distraction.

He was stunned at what she said about the conception of the twins. Anger and rage coursed through his body at the thought of her being gang raped like that and her husband condoning it. He had never wanted to kill someone as bad in this moment. He was thankful the bastard was already dead because he would be next week if not. He also wanted the names of the fuckers that were in that house that night and he had to find away to get it. They were going to pay and soon. He knew Jasper and Emmett would help him with that.

He was pulled from his rage by Bella telling him about Jamie screwing the sitter and ignoring the children. He would never be able to have children and longed for them. It angered him that a father would neglect his one flesh and blood. Bella's boys were not his own flesh and blood and the desire in him to know and love them burned within him. They were part of Bella and he loved every part of her. He could tell that she adored and cherished them and he would also. He was also angry that they never had a true father figure in their lives.

Bella had basically raised these boys on her own which he respected her so much for. Not only had she suffered at the hands of her husband but she had somehow managed to protect and raise them alone. From the sounds of their phone conversations, they seemed like nice respectable children.

The minute she mentioned the syringe, Jayden's illness, and Bio Pharmaceuticals he knew her fears about Jayden's death were valid. He made a note to check into this Bio Pharmaceuticals soon. He knew from his work and association in the cancer research and pharmaceutical experience that Bio had been trying to a cure for cancer and had been rumored to use unorthodox methods. There had never been any proof of this. Their funding source was also questioned a few times. To hear Jamie's was tied to them bothered him and if Bella had hidden evidence it would be something that would be the break needed to bring Bio down. He would not worry her about this right now, but he would be doing his own research on this matter.

He held her and comforted her while she broke down. He had been such an ass and felt terrible. She really opened his eyes to his life and past. Maybe he was not the monster he felt he had been all his life. He also wondered if she had ever told anyone about the twins and her suspicions about Jayden's death.

He vowed to never hurt her again and suddenly they were passionately kissing. They joked about this being their first fight and he could not help be smile. He was actually happy that they had a fight and the makeup sex was beyond mention. He had been honest with her about this being a first for him. He was shocked that it was a first for her also. It just made him realize how she deserved to be treated like a princess and he would do that.

The rest of the afternoon was wonderful. They pushed the events of the morning aside for a while. He still heard her words echoing in his ears. It would always be in the back of his mind. He pushed those feelings down because he could not handle that right now. All that happened in the past and she was with him, safe in his arms.

He felt free and happy once he shared about his family, their lifestyle, and gifts. He was excited about her meeting his family. He was a bit nervous about Rosalie, because she was not easy to get along with period. He knew that once Rose got to know Bella and knew her story that she would soften. Rose story was similar to Bella's but it would be Bella's story to tell.

Even when they got back to the apartment to dress for the evening, he was stunned at how comfortable he was sharing his rebellious period with her. He sat on the bed while she finished getting ready. She even knew when to comfort him when he needed it. When he looked up at her and saw the dress and heels he forgot about what they were even talking about. How could this woman have such control over him? She could make him forget everything with a simple touch, look, and those damn heels! He owed Alice, because they were absolutely sinful!

He was utterly shocked when she began to share about her taking the life of the two intruders. He did not know how she did it, but she managed to share difficult pieces of her life when he was distracted. In this case, driving down the road. He had some many questions for her, but they arrived at the needle before he could ask. If he didn't know any better he would have swore she was psychic.

His questions would have to wait because the minute the valet opened her door and got a look at her legs and shoes, Edward had to make sure this guy knew she was his. He was not happy with the guy's thoughts, but Edward agreed with him. Bella was drop dead gorgeous and those legs were to die for. What he wanted to do with her and those heels later fluttered through his mind. He smirked as he whispered in her ear in the elevator. It was not very gentleman like, but there were times where gentleman Edward had to stay at home.

They were escorted to their seats and as they passed different tables he made sure to wrap his arm around her waist. He watched her face as she took in the ambience and view of the nightlights. The view was beautiful, but looking at Bella was much more than that. He never let his eyes fall from her; face, neck, exposed cleavage, or hands. He ordered a merlot and water. They glance at the menu and ordered. The waitress was absolutely perfect and respectful the entire evening. He kept up the pretenses and pretended to eat which had Bella chuckling.

Bella suddenly leaned forward, giving his a great view down her top which distracted him momentarily. "Edward, …uhmmm.. (she smirked) so tell me, if you don't eat then how do you do that." She was trying to be discreet with her question which tickled him greatly. No one was seated near them, but they still spoke in whispers. "Well my dear, with quick movements it appears we are eating. I simply make sure I drop the food quickly into the napkin. I keep a little bag in my inner pocket where I then put the food and dispose of later. At times when that method is not suitable then I eat it but it has to come back up later." She began laughing and he could not help but smile because the sound was like music to his ears.

"What do find so funny my dear?" He asked as he admired the way her hair fell down her back and over her shoulders. "It seems that your habits are similar that of a bulimic vegetarian." He could not help but laugh at her words. He never knew what was going to slip from that sexy mouth of hers. It had been years since he laughed like this and never had it been with a beautiful woman on a date.

"Bella, when we were in San Francisco I told you I did not want this to end and I truly meant that. I promise I will be honest and open with you. I know we have so much more to share with each other and I hope one day everything will be out in the open. I don't expect us to stay up all night and share our deepest secrets, but I don't want us hiding things from each other. I know that I tend to lose it, especially when it comes to my family and their safety. They might even tell you I overreact, but it is all with the best intentions." e loo

He looked at her as she swallowed her sip of wine. She looked in deep thought then looked up at him and reached across the table seeking his hand. He would give her anything she asked for at this point. He placed his hand in hers and looked at their joined hands.

"Edward, thank you for all of this. I want this to continue also. You have to understand that this is new territory for me. I am so use to dealing with things alone. I am not use to depending on someone else for anything. I trust you, but there are so many things that make up who I have become. There is not enough time in the day to share these with you and I don't even know where to begin. Please be patient with me and understand I want to share my secrets, fears, and desires. I just need time and patience. I appreciate you not pushing me and I respect your openness. Some of what has happened in my life has emotional scars that you can't see. It has taken years for me to get past those."

He listened as she tried to share her thoughts and feelings. "Bella, I will wait as long as you need. Just don't shut me out sweetheart. If you are scared, I want to protect you. If you are lonely, I want to be there to hold you. I want to spoil you and show you the world, but I also want to know you and know your boys." At these last words tears pricked at her eyes. He reached across the table and wiped the tears away.

Edward settled the tab and escorted her to the car. They embraced each other as they made the ride down to the waiting car. He helped her into her coat as the elevator reached the valet. Soon they were on their way back to his apartment. The ride was quiet but comforting. He had managed to tune out all the others thoughts as best he could and focus on Bella. Some thoughts were harder than others.

They parked the car and made their way to the elevator. "Edward, do you have a gym here? I really would like to work out tomorrow if possible." She said as they made their way to his penthouse.

He leaned in and pulled her to his chest. "Oh we have a gym, but I am sure after our evening, you will be thoroughly worked out and will not need gym equipment." He smirked as he kissed her neck and exposed chest. She laughed and slapped his chest. "Well, we will just see about that big boy. Why don't you show me the Edward Cullen work out plan." She purred as they walked in and suddenly her dress was in a pile on the floor.


	29. Chapter 29

I do not own these characters! The story is rated M for a reason.

Chapter 29 – Monday - More confessions and Meet the family

EPOV

He laid watching Bella sleep. They joked about her not needing to go to the gym, but he was still shocked at her stamina. Dear god, if she was like this now what would she be like as a vampire. WHOA!! Where did that thought come from?? Did he want Bella to become a monster? He knew that he wanted her forever and he also knew that in order for that to happen she had to become like him. He thought about that most of the night. Would she want that? How and when? He knew she still had to care for her children and they are more important than his desire to keep her forever.

He thought back to their conversation at dinner and earlier yesterday. He could not shake the feeling that she had not really shared the true magnitude of her past. He was still torn about looking things up, but he also trusted her to tell him. He would do anything to protect her and spare no expense. He did not want to overstep his bounds either.

He gently rolled Bella off his chest and got out of bed. Spending this much time with her was a strain on his control. He went to his locked / hidden refrigerator that stored his vials of animal blood and helped himself to several containers. He would need all the energy and control for tomorrow.

He made his way to his piano and sat there just staring at the keys. It had been so long since he had played; he rested his hands on the keys and closed his eyes thinking about Bella. He thought about their first meeting, their first conversation, and the first touch. His fingers began to press the keys automatically. He played and thought about each moment they shared. He recalled their first dance, kiss, and the first time they made love. His fingers moved over the keys capturing his feelings from each moment etched in his memory. The beauty of being a vampire was the photographic memory. He played this melody as he thought of her hands, smile, body, and laugh. He never once opened his eyes as he let the music express his emotions.

As he came to yesterday and last night, the music changed tempo just a tad but ended soft, sweet and sensual. As he played the last note he let the music hang in the air and he sat there. Bella pulled him from his thoughts as she stood in the doorway with glistening eyes. He took in the site of her and thick emotions poured through his body. There she stood in only his dress shirt watching him with streams of tears running down her face. He stood quickly and began to walk toward her, but was greeted half way by Bella running and jumping up wrapping her legs around his bare waist. He moaned as he felt her naked skin touch his stomach.

"Edward, that was simply beautiful." She said as she tightened her grip around his neck. He carried her back to the bed where he laid her down and looked at the beautiful creature he had grown to love.

"Bella, I sometimes can't express what I feel with words and my music is a source of expressing my feelings." He told her as he placed kisses along her neck. "Edward, what were you thinking about while you played?" She asked as she leaned up caressing his face.

"I was thinking about you and each moment we have spent together. You see, as vampires we don't sleep so it leaves plenty of time to think." He told her. "You mean you don't sleep often or ever?" she asked him. He laughed as he ran his hand up her leg toward her upper thigh. "Ever Bella" he told her as he kissed her lips. "So what do you do all night if you never sleep?" she asked so innocently. He sighed, and then said.

"Well when I am with you I lay in bed and watch you sleep. When I am alone I read, write music, play the piano, hunt, study or work. When I am with my family we talk, play games, watch TV, hunt, read, and enjoy each other's company. This is not all the time because the couples usually branch off at night for alone time." He told her as he looked at her hoping she would not ask any further questions.

"When were you changed Edward?" she asked as she ran her hand along his chest and over his stomach. "Carlisle changed me in 1932. My parents and I were visiting some friends while on holiday, were in a horrible train accident in New York. My father died immediately, but my mother and I lived a bit longer. She developed a horrible infection in one of her wounds and became very ill. Carlisle was our doctor and she begged him to watch over me, keep me safe before she passed. A few days later, I became terminally ill with the flu and Carlisle changed me. He had promised my mother, but he was also lonely and wanted a companion." He told her in a whisper. "Edward, when were you born?" she asked still rubbing his chest and trailed her fingers to the trail of hair below his navel.

"I was born in 1902 in Chicago. My parents were well off financially and we were fortunate to travel and experience different luxuries. I had entered the military at the age of 18. I had just taken leave from the service to visit my parents that week." He told her as he thought about his parents, how he almost did not go home for that trip.

"So, you are 107 years old, 77 years as a vampire. That would mean that you were changed when you were 30 years old. Edward you are too handsome and charming to be single. Did you have a significant other or girlfriend? Why were you not married or at least engaged. Isn't that old to still be single during that time period?" she asked. He looked at her and sighed,

"Bella, all I could think about was entering the military and serving my country. My parents and I battled over my choice,my dad wanted me to run his law firm. I was so in to serving my country that nothing else mattered. Every time I came home they would push me to meet some lovely girl, but it never felt right. I decided to become a doctor and put all my energy into my studies. I had my share of women, but I could never find the one that completed me. Even after my change, I spent most of my time learning to control my thirst. We would meet different vampire groups, but I just never was attracted to anyone. After Esme, Rosalie and Emmett joined us, life became difficult for me. They were all so in love and it was hard being the odd man out. Alice and Jasper joined us some time later and then we met up with another clan of animal drinkers, the Denali's.

They consisted of three sisters who were into human men until two of the sisters met their mates who were vampires. Tanya was always more fond of me and we were always paired up at family functions, but I never had feelings for her. We were intimate on a number of occasions and she wanted more, but I could never give her that."

He looked down at Bella worried about her reaction, but he also knew that Bella had been married, and had bore four children with him. "Edward, when was the last time you were with someone?" she asked him. He looked at her and kissed her head. I was with Tanya last and it was about three months before I met you. After I was with her the last time, she kept pressuring me to commit and I just couldn't. She was not my mate and I knew that.

When our kind mates it is like an instant attraction and draw. The pair has a connection like no other. I had seen this in my family and could read it in their minds. I spent much time talking with Jasper and Carlisle, because I was not going to just settle. I wanted what they had which is why I left for three months and moved here to be by myself." He looked down at Bella and smiled.

"We can't help who we fall in love with. Carlisle found his mate when she was still human. She was 17 when he first saw her and he did not act on it because she was so young. e hhhhhhLater their paths crossed again, but this time she was 30 and on her deathbed. You see, I did not want to find anyone for a long time and then after going through the motions I longed for my other half. I have been waiting my whole life for you to come along." She gasped in his arms and leaned up on her elbows. "What do you mean you have been waiting your whole life for me, why me, I am nothing special." She said to him quietly.

He sat up and pulled her to his lap. "Bella, from the moment I saw you on that air plane I was taken by you. I changed my hotel accommodations just for the opportunity to see you again. I loved you from the minute I laid my eyes on you. You are everything I have ever hoped and dreamed about. When I am with you, my life is complete. I feel so connected and attracted to you. I finally feel what I have seen in Carlisle and Esme; Alice and Jasper; and Emmett and Rosalie. Bella, I don't want to scare you away, but you are it for me. I will never look at another woman the way I look at you now or ever." He said as he kissed her lips.

"Edward, I don't know what to say. I know that I love you and I have never felt like this ever. The pull and attraction when you are near me takes my breath away. The moment I saw you I could no longer think straight. Is this the way you feel too?" She asked him. He simply nodded and kissed her lips again. He could see her thinking but she did not ask what was on her lips.

"Bella, you need to rest love. Please go back to sleep because we have a long day tomorrow." He said as he kissed her lips and they settled under the sheets. He thought thorough their conversation and he desperately wanted to know what she was thinking and feeling. He would wait as long as she needed because he had forever. He also knew that she did not and the thought of her not existing made him tighten on the inside. He would not go back to the way his life was before her, and she was his life now.

**BPOV**

She woke up to the sound of her cell alarm. It was her usual 5 am wake up and workout alarm. She had to be religious with her workout, because she never knew when she would face a situation where her physical body was challenged. Now Edward wasn't kidding when he said he would give her a workout, damn that boy had some stamina. It had to be a vampire thing. Never in her life had sex been so amazing. She always hated sex – always!!! With Edward, she could easily become a nymphomaniac. Not only did he fill her completely, reach places never touched, but he was gently and loving. He made her feel worshiped and adored.

She wanted to cry when he insisted that their relationship be more than sex. Just his touch alone sent a shock right to her female parts. Don't mention the crooked smile and amazing sex hair he always sported.

She got up and made her way to the bathroom to freshen up and then find her gym clothes. Edward had left her a note that he would be back before she got up. He did not know that no matter what time she went to bed, Monday through Friday she had to be up at 5 am.

She remembered him saying there was a gym so she made her way around the house and through different rooms. She did not find a gym so it must be in the building. She wrote him a note saying she was heading to the gym and would be back at 6ish. She also realized she did not have a key so she would just wait outside the door for him.

She called downstairs and found the gym was on the 20th floor. She was glad it was empty as she began her warm up and then workout. She was a bit sore, but welcomed it. Her motto was if she did not feel sore after a workout then she didn't work hard enough. After about 45 minutes she felt the hair on her neck standing still and an energy flowing around the room. This could only be associated with Edward. She glanced over and noticed him leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He had on faded jeans and a grey pullover. He always looked sexy but standing there leaning against the door was almost too much.

She finished her workout and made her way to the punching bag for the last 15 minutes. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before pounding and kicking everything she had out on the bag. She glanced at the time and was satisfied with her workout and began to stretch. Edward just stood in the door watching her with that beautiful crooked smile. She looked over at him and smiled. "I guess you found my note." She said as she wiped the sweat off her head and neck. He simply nodded and walked towards her. "Do you have any idea how incredibly sexy you looked just now beating the shit out of that bag?" he told her then kissed her neck. She cringed because she was so sweaty. She pulled away from him and he gave her a puzzling look. "I am gross and sweaty, I probably stink so don't take offense." She laughed as she slapped him on the butt with her towel, and then began to run from him.

"Oh, you think your funny Ms. Swan. I don't think so" he said as he ran after her. He easily caught her, bringing her to his chest. "As a matter of fact, your sweat makes your scent even more desirable my love." He said as he held on to her hips and assaulted her neck with kisses. She moaned at the feel of his hands and lips on her body. The playful kissing turned into a passionate kiss and battle of their tongues. "So, did I not give you a good enough work out last night?" he asked as he looked down at her with his eyebrows raised.

"Oh you pleased me very well Dr. Cullen and the work out left me a little sore. I just needed to work out the other muscles not used during our four hour session." She said with a laugh. He just shook his head and kissed her lips again. "Well, I would have gladly worked out those other areas this morning when I got back if you would have waited on me dear." He winked at her then captured her lips again in a heated kiss.

They were interrupted by the elevator opening and a young man entering the gym. The gentleman nodded at them and eyed Bella. She heard Edward growl beside her and she elbowed him in the ribs. "Be nice Mr. Possessive! Let's get back up stairs and finish this conversation." She said with a wink and walked into the elevator just before it shut. Edward must have realized she was leaving without him and placed his hand in the door just before it shut causing Bella to laugh.

Edward entered and pressed their floor before walking to her pressing her against the wall. "What do you think is so funny my dear?" He whispered in her ear seductively. She laughed again and kissed his neck. "You my dear… need to know …there is only one man I want…. and that is Y.O.U! So quit stressing over what those jerks are thinking. Relish the fact I am in your arms!" she said as they reached their floor and exited holding hands. She could see him shaking his head as they walked to the door. He opened the door and she walked towards the bathroom. "Care to help me get clean?" she said as she began taking off her workout clothes. Suddenly, she was off her feet and airborne. He was carrying her bridal style into the bathroom.

She had to laugh at his excitement. You would think he was asked to open the first gift at Christmas. Before she could even get the rest of her clothes off, he was naked and in the shower with the water running. "Damn vampire speed" she muttered as she stepped into the warm spray and let the water relax her muscles. After unbelievable shower sex, they finally washed their bodies and exited the bathroom to find some clothes.

"What is the plan for today?" she asked him as she put on her undergarments and rubbed lotion on her legs and body. "I was thinking that we could go to the zoo this morning then hit the road for Forks. We will need to take your bags with us because we will board the plane in Port Angeles later this evening." He told her as he pulled on a pair of jeans and button down shirt.

"So is Forks is before or after Port Angeles?" she asked as she pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and blue cashmere sweater with a plunging neck line. Edward was still sitting with his back to her putting on his shoes when he answered. "Well, it is about 3 ½ hours to Port Angeles from here then another 40 minutes to Forks from there. I want to get to Forks by 1pm if possible because we have a 4:30 pm flight. I wanted to make sure you got home before midnight eastern time."

She pulled the three inch heeled boots on and zipped them up. She looked up at him on the bed while she zipped the other boot and he was sitting there frozen in his spot, eyes fixed at her bent torso. She followed his gaze and noticed her plunging neck line open and giving him quite a view of her sapphire blue bra and over flowing cleavage. She stood up walking over towards him and stood between his legs. His hands came up to her hips and his head rested on her stomach. "Did you see something you liked Dr. Cullen?" she said with a smirk as she ran her fingers through his sexy hair. "I think we need to look at flying down and saving us two hours. I think we need to stay here a little longer." He moaned the last part as his hands came up her body towards her breasts.

Unfortunately her stomach growled and causing her to groan and him to stand up. "I guess we need to get you fed before we do anything." He said as he pecked her on her exposed chest and walked out the room. She suddenly needs a cold shower!

She follows him out the door and finds him in the kitchen putting a muffin on a plate next to a cup of coffee. "I can't believe you remembered my breakfast routine. You are a keeper!" she said with a wink as he laughed and leaned against the counter. "Bella, I pay attention to what is important. I noticed you didn't get up at 5 yesterday. What am I missing?" he asked her. "Well I work out at 5 am Monday thru Friday and try to spend Saturday and Sunday resting or with the boys. We spend the weekends either at the ball fields or out hiking and camping." She told him as she ate her breakfast.

"You take them camping, really?" he asked her. She laughed and shook her head. "I put them in boy scouts when I realized that Jamie was not going to man up and be a father to them. I did not want them growing up without knowledge of how to take care of themselves or survive in the world. I figured if they learned to camp, fish, hunt, do chores, manage money, and treat a lady then they could make it in the world." She sipped her coffee as he took her empty to the sink. "Did you show them how to fish and hunt?" he asked her.

**EPOV**

He was standing across the island from her, listening to her talk about how she makes it a priority to teach her boys survival skills. She constantly amazes him! When she told him how she made sure they could camp, fish, hunt, etc he was floored. "Did you show them how to fish and hunt?" he asked her.

"Well, I did not show them, but I hired someone to show us how to hunt and fish. I made sure I went with them so that I could help them when we were without our guide." She told him as she leaned against the island in a similar position to him. He appraised her body and had to shake off the desire to take her back to bed for the rest of the morning. He was pulled from his ogling by her telling him she had killed a few deer herself over the years.

"You hunted? Seriously? What type of weapon did you use?" he asked out of curiosity. "Oh, I used a hunting rifle of course. Anthony prefers to use a bow and he is pretty good. Alex prefers fishing over hunting and Jackson doesn't have a preference. They all know how to use a gun and we take target practice frequently to keep in practice. Safety is a priority." She told him as she walked toward him and placed her arms around his waist. "Does it bother you that we both hunt some of the same animals?" she asked him. He was still absorbing the idea of Bella with a rifle and in the woods hunting.

"No, but I have to ask, do you dress in camo and field dress your animals, too?" he asked not meaning to sound questioning. He was fascinated with her more and more each day. "Yes, we have a closet full of clothes just for hunting. Anthony is die hard when it comes to scent blocking and all. I have to wash and dry his hunting clothes I special detergent for god's sake. As far as field dressing, yes I have done it but don't care for it. Anthony usually does it for me."

He just shook his head and looked at her in awe. "You continue to amaze me!" he said has he kissed her warm lips. He looked at the time and motioned for her to follow him. They walked back into the bedroom where he pulled he bag onto the bed as asked her what else she needed to pack. They packed her things and made their way towards the car. He could not help but be fascinated with her and wanted to know more about her. "So, tell me about Bella as a little girl." He asked as they made their way to the garage.

"Well, my dad was in the military and spent most of his career working at different bases. We moved quite a bit. They were very strict. My mom stayed home with us so we had to live on my dad's military salary. This was not always easy because my mom had health problems. I spent most of my time taking care of her. I always loved to read, write, and would volunteer at the hospital on the base." She sighed as she talked about her childhood. He could picture her curled up with a book and helping others. That was her nature.

"I focused on school and tried to participate in different sports during high school. I never dated because they never allowed me to, plus we moved before I could really form relationships. I had to get a job during my senior year of high school because I needed to support myself and save for college.

College was hard and my family situation got worse. My parents were still strict. God I was so frustrated and began to spend more time working or at a friend's home just to get away. I ended up working full time and going to college full time in the evenings. Not long after that I met Jamie and we began dating. I did finish college and we got married. I sometimes think I got married to get out of my parents control. Little did I know I left one control freak for another." She said with sad chuckle.

They had arrived at the Woodland Park at 8:30 a.m. and had plenty of time to look around before getting on the road at 10. He helped Bella out of the car. He worried for a minute about her choice of shoes for walking around, but was surprised to see her lean on the car and take off the boots exchanging them for her running shoes. He just shook his head because she was sexy, fashion conscious, and also had common sense. He did not need to read her mind to get this. He was still frustrated about not reading her thoughts, but at the same time he enjoyed the mystery!

They walked around the park holding hands, looking at the different animal habitats and talking more about her childhood and college years. She was so smart and determined to better herself despite her circumstances. She went on to tell him how now both her parents were in failing health and she moved them into her basement to care for them. She was truly a selfless person who always put others before her.

Their last stop was the botanical and rose garden. He could see her face light up as they approached the garden. She would look at each species and comment on how black her thumb was. She told him how many gardens she had made and how each planter box she put together all died within the first month. She liked pretty flowers and how each grouping complimented each other and wished she had the ability to do that. Bella reminded him of a delicate flower that had a strong stem and root. Her petals would be damaged, destroyed, or pulled apart yet her stem and root would stand strong. She would weather the seasons of life and each year bloom over again as beautiful as the year before.

It approached 10 and they really needed to hit the road. They walked towards the car hand in hand. He had never just spent a day enjoying the sites and attractions. He felt like a normal man and couple for once in his life. Being with Bella brought out a sense of contentment with himself and his life. She made this bearable and possible.

**BPOV**

They had a wonderful morning at the park and now were headed down I-5 towards Olympia. Edward had his IPod playing a mix of songs he liked as they rode in silence for the first bit. She enjoyed the banter back and forth as they talked about music he liked and she didn't. He stopped around ll:30 for her to stretch her legs, take a bathroom break and grab a bit to eat. She insisted on taking it to go so they could save time. He did not seem too keen on the idea, but she finally gave him the pouty look and batted her eyes and got her way. She really believed he was scared she would make a mess in his car. Typical OCD! They got back on the road and she was apprehensive about the where the conversation would lead. "Bella, how long have you lived in Georgia?" Edward finally asked after she had finished eating and was settled back in her seat.

"Well, we have been there about two years now." She said not offering any additional information. "Why did you choose Georgia?" he asked as she looked out the window to think about how she would answer that question.

"I lived in New York until my marriage ended and I wanted to get the boys away from there. We needed a clean break and a fresh start where nobody would know us or our family. My dad had been stationed at Fort McPherson before he retired and we enjoyed it when we did visit. Plus the boys needed space to grow and play. The property cost outside Atlanta was much more reasonable than New York." She said still not offering too much information. She did not want to tell him that she left to hide from the mob.

"So when did you start your organization?" he asked. She knew what he was digging for and she was going to have to tread carefully here. "I had gotten my masters while staying home with the kids. Jamie allowed me to work part-time as long as it did not interfere with keeping him happy. I was given an allowance each week which I saved and invested. I got in with several organizations online and began writing grants for them. They would pay me a percentage up front and then another percentage if they were awarded the grant. This helped me build my resume and bank account.

I reinvested the money I made and opened an office with a secretary and a program manager. They were able to research grants and organizations needing assistance and contract with them. I would then be notified and write the grant. My office would then manage the accounts and we eventually started evaluating the grants a well. This allowed us to contract on the front end and on the back end." She told him. He looked at her with awe. "You managed to do this while staying home with your kids all day?" he asked her.

"Well our attorney helped me with some of the business issues and contracts and I trusted him to keep that from Jamie. He had also been there when Jamie would slip up and hurt me. Jamie paid him well to keep his mouth shut and avoid the media and cops.

His wife, Margaret, was a RN and stayed home with her kids. She would come over to take care of me when I got sick or injured. We formed a relationship and Mark became my legal counsel. He was tired of putting up with Jamie's shit and was trying to find ways for me to get out of my marriage and not have all hell break loose. Margaret began to clean for me while I worked. We both had kids the same ages so they played well together and still do to this day. When Jamie died, they were there for me and helped me deal with all our assets. We had nothing when we married and so we did not sign a prenup.

All our assets were attained during our marriage. Jamie and I separated after Jayden died because I was not going to back down about how he died. Mark had the divorce papers ready, but Jamie refused to sign them. He said it would tarnish his image. Things got pretty bad and suddenly 50 million dollars was deposited in my bank account and a note that stated I either shut up and pretend to be married or else my kids would be taken away. Jamie was never home anyway between his traveling and different mistresses."

She continued to look at the window thinking through how to go about the next part of her confessions. "Bella, what type of business was he in?" he asked. She knew it was a matter of time before he asked and she had to think about how to answer this carefully because she was not really read to tell him the depth of her knowledge nor did she was to lie to him. Jamie thought she was blind and stupid. Ha! If he only knew what she had on him and his uncle. Oh so soon the world would know!

"Well, he was in sales when we married. He moved job to job because the market was very fluid and he worked on commission. He then got into pharmaceutical sales with his uncle and cousins which he claimed was very lucrative. He thought I was stupid. I knew that he had invested in a number of night clubs around the city. I think they were even running a prostitution type club out of the back room of each clubs. I had found the paperwork when I was cleaning up after once if his romps in the office. Plus the girl was a dancer in his club. I had seen her when we had functions where I was his trophy wife." she told him hoping that would satisfy him for now.

About this time she noticed they exited the highway and were weaving down narrow backstreets. She glanced at the instruments and was shocked to see his traveling over 90 miles per hour. She grasped her seat and looked at him. He realized what she was looking at and he laughed. "Vampires have a thing about speed. I can pick up an officers mind for miles and we are in the clear. Plus, I wanted to get there in enough time to show you something special." He told her has he reached across the console to grab her hand and pull it to his lap.

After about 2 ½ hours they pulled into a small narrow drive lined with huge trees and overgrowth. The path ended at a huge modern style home with windows stretching the length of the home. Based on the design, it appeared to be a three story home. He pulled the car in the circular drive in the front and killed the engine.

"Bella, I don't want you to be nervous. They are just like you and me. Well, me more than you, but we try to live a normal life as possible. They know you are human and are expecting you. Just don't get offended with Rosalie. She does not always give a good impression at first." He told her as he got out and raced to her side at vampire speed.

"Just so you know our home is the one place we can be ourselves, so don't let the quick movements startle you okay! I will be with you the entire time!" he told her as he kissed her lips then grabbed her hand. She was a bit nervous and felt like a teenager again. They walked up the stairs as the door opened and a stunning blond haired man, who appeared to be in his late thirties, appeared with a huge smile on his face. He looked like he could have stepped out of an issue of GQ.

"Welcome," he said as he reached his hand out grasping Bella's and bringing it to his lips. "Bella, this is Carlisle, my father." Edward told her as they stood at the door. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you Bella, please come in." He had a breathtaking smile and looked up at Edward with a grin. She was sure they were having a silent conversation because Edward nodded and smiled.

They walked into the foyer which was simply beautiful and lavishly decorated. Suddenly, a beautiful woman with caramel colored hair approached. She walked with such finesse and grace as she made her way to Carlisle's side. "Bella, this is my mother, Esme." Edward stated as Esme came forward and embraced Bella in a hug before stepping over to hug Edward. Edward had a smirk on his face and looked down at Bella. "It is great to meet Edward's Bella. Welcome to our home." Esme told Bella as she moved to stand next to Carlisle again. He wrapped his arm around her small waist and gestured for them to move forward.

They walked into a lavish sitting area. The wooden flooring was shining like it was newly waxed and the room was a stunning pale blue. The couches were very modern and white. Blue, kaki, and cream colored rugs adorned the floor as a large 50 inch flat screen rested over the fire place. The room was out of a page from Southern Living. "Your home is absolutely stunning. Did you decorate it Mrs. Cullen?" Bella asked her. "Please call me Esme. Thank you Bella, I did design and decorate our home. I am glad you like it." Bella smiled and noticed the entertainment pieces near the wall; Wii, XBOX, and PlayStation sets were organized on the white bookshelves.

Bella smiled and laughed as she noticed the number of games organized on the wall. "It reminds me of home." Bella said nodding towards the games. Esme smiled and looked from Edward to Bella. "Bella has three boys that apparently love to play video games as much as Emmett." Edward said with a laugh which was followed by a loud noise and huge man entering the side door.

"You must be… damn… hot as hell… (multiple people yelled his Emmett at that comment) I mean Bella – the human that captured our Eddie's heart and manhood. By the way, I am Emmett his bigger and better looking brother." Emmett said as he came over and picked her up swinging her around. His arms could crush her and for once she was scared he might just do that.

"Emmett, let her down before you crush my new best friend." A high soprano voice sang out. Edward rolled his eyes and pulled me to his side. "Hi, I am Alice. I am so glad you are finally here!" she said before she turned to Edward and smirked at him. "Thank you, I am glad to be here. It is nice to meet you both. Thank you for the beautiful dress and shoes yesterday." Bella said as she noticed two other figures walk in. The tall, lean blond walked in and placed his arms around Alice and the tall stunning blond who could only be Rosalie stood next to Emmett.

"Howdy madam Bella, I am Sir Jasper Whitlock and it is a fine pleasure to make your acquaintance." Jasper said in a sexy southern drawl. Bella smiled and reached to shake his hand. He obliged and nodded to Edward with a smirk and a glance.

"Bella, this is Rosalie." Edward motioned towards her. She simply nodded but never moved to greet or shake her hand.

"Well, why don't we move to the couch?" Carlisle said and motioned for her and Edward to go first. Edward led her to a small love seat for the two of them while everyone else took as seat with their significant other. For the first time Bella was able to see the love and affection each of them showed towards their mates. She smiled at the sight because she had read about such love and always desired that.

She looked up at Edward. The smile stretching across his face and twinkle in his eye matched what she could see in the eyes of the other men in the room as they looked at their mates. Her heart swelled at the magnitude of love radiating around the room and even though she was sitting in the home of 7 blood drinking vampires she felt safe, secure, and at peace.

She noticed Edward look at Jasper and then back at her. He wrapped his arm around her and leaned down to kiss her temple. She heard him whisper into her hair, "I feel it to baby! I love you!" he said so softly. She smiled at him and sighed into his touch. She noticed the others with sweet smiles on their faces as they watched the two of them.

**EPOV**

He was a little nervous about Bella meeting his family, but the minute she greeted everyone his worries faded. Each person who greeted them were overwhelmingly kind, complimentary, and in awe of Bella. Rosalie was not as welcoming, but that was expected.

When Jasper greeted Bella, his thoughts made Edward smile. (_She is not nervous at all. She is excited and actually surprised. You were right, she is breath of fresh air)_

When everyone took a seat and Bella looked around the room her eyes appraised each person with respect and awe.

Jasper's thoughts again made Edward fill with pride and adoration for Bella. (_She feels love, passion, happiness. She also has an overwhelming feeling of safety, security, and peace – what is that about?)_

Edward knew that Bella was comfortable with them and it warmed his heart. He leaned down and kissed her temple tell her that he could feel it too and he loved her. His family was in awe at his professions toward Bella and the love that radiated off of them.

"Bella, Edward tells us you have been touring the city this weekend. How was your trip?" Esme said as she looked at Bella with a warm smile. Bella shared with them their trip yesterday and dinner at the Space Needle. She told them how she really enjoyed the gardens at the Park today. Esme asked her if she liked to garden which Bella laughed and commented on how she seemed to have a black thumb.

Alice was filling her thoughts with how she liked Bella's choice in shoes and they really needed to shop. Emmett was thinking about how hot Rose would look in those shoes which Edward quickly tuned out. Carlisle's thoughts focused on the happiness radiating off of Edward and how Bella was very unique.

What Bella said next caused everyone to stare in shock mainly because Edward did not tell them she had children. "I loved the park, but I will have to bring my boys back with me next time. They would really enjoy the aquarium."

Edward was assaulted with each of their thoughts, all shocked that she had kids. "Your boys, so you have children?" Esme asked. Bella beamed as she thought about her boys and Edward did not need Jasper to tell him that she adored and loved her children. "My boys are my life. Anthony is 14 and my outdoors man. Alex is 8 and is my little spit fire who is athletic and all boy. Jackson is 6 and is very quiet and reserved. Jayden, well… Jayden was Jackson's twin brother who we lost when he was a baby." Edward pulled her into his side as she looked at him with tears filling her eyes, she looked up to him as if drawing her source of strength from him.

All the thoughts were different, but the same. Esme thoughts of spending time with young children thrilled her and for the first time she had hope that she could be a grandmother. She was also saddened at the death of Jayden and her thoughts moved to her own child's death.

Jasper was absorbing Bella's joy and pain and could feel how she looked to Edward finding comfort.

Alice was bouncing with the thoughts of shopping for little ones.

Carlisle was excited about the idea of children in the home, but his thoughts also were of concern for Bella and the loss of Jayden. He had many questions about the death of Jayden and Bella's coping. Edward knew that it would be a conversation to have very soon.

Emmett was thinking about how hot she looked to have given birth to 4 kids and what fun he could have playing the Wii. He wondered if they were better than him.

It was Rosalie who surprised Edward the most. When Bella first mentioned her boys, Rose immediately hated Bella for being able to have children. She also thought Bella was with Edward for his money. When Bella mentioned the death of Jayden Rose softened a bit and was then intrigued. She also noticed Bella's attire and wondered if Edward purchased them. She thought Bella was mooching off Edward.

Edward decided to speak up change the course of thought. "Bella lives in Atlanta and runs a respectable organization focusing on helping under privileged children and families find needed services. She also writes grants for organizations and evaluates their implementation. We met in San Francisco when Bella was speaking at a conference." Edward bragged on Bella. He leaned down and kissed her head.

Suddenly Alice's thoughts rushed to Edward_ (Bella's phone is going to ring in a few seconds and it is one of her boys who is upset.)_


	30. Chapter 30

I do not own the wonderful characters in this story. The plot is all I own!

Chapter 30

BPOV

Everything seemed to be going well. The conversation was flowing as they asked about work, children, and her time here in Seattle. Suddenly, her phone vibrated in her purse. She excused herself as she pulled it out to notice it was from home. She looked at Edward who also saw the screen and smiled. "Please excuse me for just a minute." Bella said to the Cullen's as she stood and Edward escorted her to the kitchen for a bit more privacy.

"Hello" Bella said into the phone. "Mom, We just home from the lake all in one piece, too. When will you be home cause I have got to show you the video of my awesome jump. ….Oh... thanks Anthony... mom check out u-t online. Anthony just posted it. I so kicked ass." Alex said to his mother. Bella could hear chuckles in the other room. "Alexander you apologize right this minute. You don't use words like that!" she scolded him but very glad he could not see the smile on her face. "I am pulling it up right now. I am not too crazy about you posting it on the internet for the world to see." She told him.

"We had fun and I am sorry, I did not think about that. We will pull it down the minute you see it, okay? I promise." He pleaded. She tried to pull it up and could not. She walked toward the living room to see each the Cullen's smiling and engaging in quiet conversation. Well, all but Rosalie was smiling. She was on the couch painting her nails. "Alex, hold on a minute will you so I can pull it up." She told him as she walked towards Edward.

"Edward, I can't seem to pull up the internet for some reason my phone. I should be able to place him on speaker and access the menu, but it is taking forever to pull it up." She said and Edward walked towards her holding out his hand for the phone. He looked at it and his forehead creased. "You are doing it right, but it is not pulling up.," he told her. "Hey, Eddie use my laptop here. I already have the u-t up. What is the name?" Emmett asked. Bella wondered how he knew she needed u-t.

Edward pressed speaker for Bella. "Alex sweetheart what is the name you listed it under?" She asked him as she walked over to Emmett's laptop apologizing to the Cullen's for the disruption. They simply smiled and waved it off. "Ok mom, Anthony saved it as Alex busts a move," he said as the room quietly snickered. Bella typed it in the search window and a picture of Alex on a kneeboard pulls up on the screen. "Alex, I have it up so let me play it real quick, hold on for me please." She told him. His voice filtered through the room, "Yes, um. It is really cool mom. I total kicked Anthony's as… I mean tail." The Cullen's shook with laughter again at his near slip up. Bella just shook her head and hit play.

She opened the window to a full screen and turns it so they all can watch. There was Alex in his entire glory, knee boarding on the lake. He was holding on to the rope, twisting, and turning his body with the waves. He had on these obnoxious looking board shorts. All of a sudden, Alex and the board are launched off a ramp as Bella's eyes widen at the scene. Alex flies through the air and does a flip while holding the board in one hand. He comes back down on the board and on the water continuing to take on the water like a pro. "Holy shit... I mean crap Alex!" Bella says as the room erupts into laughter at her slip. "I guess we see the kid gets it honest." Emmett says as the group laughs again.

Bella chuckles herself as Alex interrupts them still on speakerphone. "Mom, who was that?" He asked with concern in his voice. She realized that they boys know about Edward, but not his family. "Oh, sweetheart that was Edward's brother Emmett." She told him. "Hey there little dude. Those moves totally rocked!" Emmett told him and his words warmed Bella's heart. She looked at Emmett and mouthed a thank you. "Thanks Emmett, it totally rocked. Hey mom, can't we keep it up for a little bit please?" he pleaded. Bella motioned for the phone and took it off speaker, not aware that the Cullen's could still hear the entire conversation. She walked back to the kitchen to finish the conversation.

"Alex, I just don't know. I am worried about your face being out on the internet like that sweetheart. I just am not comfortable with that. Let me talk to Anthony a minute." She told him, as he sounded so deflated. Anthony picked up and greeted her. "Anthony, is there a way you can make some changes to the picture? Why don't you go to the film room and pull up the video. Save it on the computer and then edit the footage. You should be able to shade out the face a bit. Also, take out his name and get him to create some cool new nick name or something." She told him.

"Okay mom, I am sorry! I did not think about that when we posted it. We have already had 500 hits but I just pulled it down. There was not enough time for someone to download it I don't think. I will wait until you get home and we can work on it if that is okay." He told her. "That is fine sweetheart. It was pretty cool and I am sorry we can't post it like you want to." She told him running her hand over her brow. "How was your trip Anthony?" she asked him.

"Oh, it was fun. I hung out with Allison and Jake. It was pretty cool; I wish you had been there. I miss you mom." He told her. "I miss you too sweetheart. So, Allison huh??" she asked with a smile. "Yeah, I think she is starting to like me a little. She flirted with me a good bit and I promise I was a gentleman." He told her with a smile in his voice.

"Oh Anthony, I have no doubts sweetheart. You are always the perfect gentleman. She would be crazy not to like you. I love you and my flight leaves here at 4:30 or 5:00 pacific time so I will be home about 11 or so." She told him. "Mom, will you wake me up when you get home so I will know you got home safely." He asked her.

He was always her protector and her heart clenched at his words. He had to grow up so fast that it pained her but he turned out to be such a sweet, gentle, and respectable young man. Her eyes pooled with tears at his request to wake him. The love for her boys was stifling at times. "I promise baby, I will. Now, what is little Jackson up to." She asked as she found a tissue to wipe her falling tears.

"He came in and took a nap. I will get him to call you later if you want. He was not feeling well from the car ride. You know how he gets car sick real easily." Anthony told her. She was a bit worried about Jackson. It was almost as if he knew his other half was missing and he could not function without him. They ended the call and she walked back into the den to find the Cullen's talking and in the same spots from before she took her call.

Edward reached his hand out for her, which she willingly took and sat next to him. He pulled her to his side and kissed her head. How did he know when she needed his touch - was beyond her understand.

"I apologize for being so rude and taking that call. I make it a priority to talk to my boys at least once or twice a day if I am out of town. We are not separated often, but have a hard time." Bella told them as Edward rubbed her back and kissed her temple.

"My dear, your boys are a priority and we would be disappointed if you had not taken that call. Plus, it was quite comical. It has been a long time since we were blessed with the sound of a child's voice." Esme assured her. Her tone and words were so motherly and loving. Bella smiled and thanked her.

"So Belly Bean, when are we going to get to meet these rowdy boys of yours? They sound like fun." Emmett belted out. Bella could not help but laugh at his nick make for her. "Well, they are a lot of fun and they would love whoever is the owner of all those video games on the shelf. I am sure they would enjoy kicking some tail. Anthony and Alex are quite the competitors." Bella laughed and told Emmett. He simply laughed and told her to bring it on which told her who the games belonged to. She could see him as the gamester.

"Bella, you said the boys are pretty attached to you. Did you stay at home with them when they were smaller?" Carlisle asked. She looked at him and smiled. "Yes, I was able to work from home and still do. Even when I go into the office, I get them off to school first and make sure I am home the minute they get back. When they were little, I did not have family available to watch them. I guess you can say I am pretty protective of them." She told them. They made her feel so comfortable and welcomed.

"So Bella, what do you do and the boys do for fun?" Alice asked her. Bella looked over to Alice and smiled. "We spend a good deal of time outdoors. We camp, hike, fish, hunt, and play around. Anthony is a great hunter, Alex likes to fish and is great at sports, and Jackson is creative and artistic. We usually spend the weekends at the lake, mountains, or somewhere away from the rest of the world." She told them.

"Belly, I can't see you fishing and hunting! Seriously?" Emmett asked. Bella looked at Edward and smiled. "Well Emmett, I must say that I have a nice 12 pointer on the wall and a beautiful black bear rug spread in front of the fire place from my 320 pound score from three years ago. I even can field dress a deer with the best of them. I can't say I enjoy it – but I do what I have to do for my boys." She told him with a sly smile.

To say shock was written on his face was an understatement. "Emmett, she can also kick ass in the ring!" Edward told him as he winked at Bella. "Oh, I would like to see that. But are you taking fighting ring or bedroom lover boy? Cause if I remember right, you are a one round kind of guy." Emmett stated just as Rosalie slapped him on the back of the head. "OWWW, baby! What?" he asked.

It was Bella who spoke up which made everyone in the room drop their jaw to the floor. "Emmett, Edward was referring to my kickboxing. I am a black belt in TKD. But for the record, Edward has no problems going a good 6 to 8 rounds behind closed doors." She said with a smirk as she rose from her seat and asked where the ladies room was. Carlisle could only point and chuckle at a speechless Emmett and a frozen Edward. Alice was grinning from ear to ear as Jasper shook his head and said, "She is going to be one kick ass vamp one day."

As Bella walked towards the bathroom she could have swore she heard the voice of Rosalie. "Well, looks like things are spicing up around here. I can't wait to see what Tanya has to say about this!." followed by Emmett whistling and saying, "Damn... that was hot. You have yourself a little fire ball there Eddie. I didn't know you had it in you my man."

Bella shut the door and leaned against the wall.


	31. Chapter 31

The only thing I own here is the plot!

Thanks for taking the time to read my story! This is my first stab at writing for pleasure so please be kind! I welcome your feedback!

**Chapter 31**

**EPOV**

The minute Bella closed the bathroom door his family erupted into laughter. "Edward, I must say she is a charmer my dear. I can see why you are attracted to her, and the way you look at each other. I am so happy for you my dear." Esme said with such emotion.

"Well, she is cute but what are her true intentions here Edward? She has kids and obviously no husband. Is she looking for your support?" Rose spit as she continued to paint her nails.

"No Rose, she is not looking at it as a financial jackpot. We have not even discussed my assets or work in detail. Plus, I did my research and she does not even draw a salary from the organization. Her husband… well …he left her with a nice cushion when he passed away." Edward told her.

"Dear child, she has had to raise those boys all by herself. Well, that speaks measures about her character. Rose, don't be so harsh and give the girl a chance." Esme scolded as she looked at Rose.

"I am sorry, but she is human and this could end really badly. I will also not have Edward's momentary distraction impacts our lives. There is something I can't put my finger on about this girl." Rose spit as Emmett placed his hand on her leg.

"Rose babe, let's just get to know her and see where this leads. This is the first time Eddie boy has even sported that stupid grin. You know what a bitch Tanya does not really care for Eddie the way he deserves. Plus, I like the little tiger, she has some spunk!" Emmett told her. Rose stood up and huffed as she walked out towards the garage with Emmett in tow.

"Edward, don't worry about Rosalie. She will soften up soon, I promise." Alice stated with a smile while blocking her thoughts from him. She obviously knew something, but at the moment Edward didn't care.

Bella came back and sat on the couch next to him. "Edward, why don't you take Bella on a tour?" Esme suggested. Edward stood and offered his hand as Bella got up from the couch.

He decided to head up to his room and study. On the way, he pointed out each couples rooms, which were on different floors. Emmett and Rose had the basement, Esme and Carlisle's room was of the main, Alice, Jasper had the second floor and Edward had the third floor. Each floor was designed around the couples likes. They reached the third floor and he motioned her to the right where his study was. He watched her walk around the room and look at his books, music, and trinkets from over the years. "I have had a lot of time to read and study." He told her.

"Edward, how many different degrees do you have?" She asked as she noticed the different diplomas adorning the wall. "Well, I have a degree in architecture, engineering, literature, music composition, and of course my medical degrees." He told her as he looked at the different diplomas from over the last 80 years. She looked around the room and walked to his desk. It was an antique dark cherry desk. He had a laptop and other trinkets on the top.

"Do you have the same things in your other homes or do you keep your things here?" she asked. He walked toward her and sat on the edge of the desk. "We have several homes, all of which are completely furnished. We move from place to place, because after a while people will question the fact we never age. Once we exceed our time in one place, we move the essentials and personals with us and cover the rest. We just moved back to Forks in the last year." He told her.

"When were you here last?" she asked as she moved around the desk to rest between his legs. "We have to make sure we are not recognized. We were here last about 70 years ago. This is Esme's favorite home of all. We have an apartment in New York, a home in Denver, my apartment in Seattle, land in Alaska and Canada, an island near Rio, and homes in Europe." He told her as he kissed her forehead.

"Wow, it must be amazing to see all those places. I guess most of your shopping is online then." She said as she rubbed her hands up and down his thighs. "Yes, we do a lot online, but Alice can't stay away from the mall or boutiques too much."

"So, does each person have a career?" she asked, he got off the desk and escorted her out of the study towards the second room on the floor. "Carlisle focus is and always has been medical. He goes back and forth between surgeon, family medicine, and research. Esme is an interior designer. She has an office in different cities and does most of the work herself. Rose has been a model before, but loves to work on cars. She rebuilds antique cars and most of her clients find her online. They ship the cars to off site locations and her and Emmett work on them. Emmett is like her bitch." He said with a laugh only then to hear Emmett's loud voice yell, "I heard that Eddie boy! Just wait!" he told him. They laughed at that comment. Alice designs clothes under an alias. She has her clothes in most of the posh boutiques in Italy, France, and big cities here. Jasper is a writer he has several books published. Most of his books are mysteries or historical. He sometimes teaches history classes at the college level.

Edward led her to his room, which was floor to ceiling shelves on one side and windows on the other. A black leather couch sat in the middle of the room facing the fireplace. The room was large enough to accommodate a bed but he had enough room so that if he wanted one it would fit. The wall opposite the fireplace was a solid wall with different framed pieces of artwork.

"So, no bed?" she asked with a smirk on her face. He laughed because he wanted to tell her that a bed was not always necessary. "No, I have never had a need for one here." He told her hoping she could read in between the lines. "I guess not, seeing how you don't sleep. The couch... well I guess it can serve the same purpose." She said as she looked around at everything but him. He knew she wanted to ask if he had brought other women here. "Bella, the couch is multi functional, but I have never found someone to share my most intimate place with until now." He told her as he approached her and pulled her chin up to look in her eyes.

"Edward, I understand you have been with other women. I… never mind." She said as she looked down at their joined hands. "Bella, don't shut me out. You can talk to me about anything. Look, part of me gets green with envy when I think about another man touching you in the way that I have. I understand sweetheart." He told her then kissed her gently on the lips.

"Edward, what was the nature of your relationship with Tanya… where do you see this relationship going?" She asked him as she bit down on her lower lip. She always did that when nervous.

"Bella, my relationship with Tanya started as us being friends. Eventually it moved sexual and she was just a source of release for me. It was empty, unsatisfying, and sporadic. I never felt the desire to stay the night or stay for more. She liked the idea of us, but was always thinking of how I could do things better or different. When their family came here, we usually went off to hunt and release tension. I never wanted to share my life with her and she never really cared. I told her months ago that I did not want more from her. She did not like it and will probably not be happy about you to be honest."

He could hear Rosalie think _(Yeah, she will not swallow this well at all! Good luck with that one!) _ Esme's thoughts were a bit more supportive. (_Tanya will have to accept it because it is obvious she was never the one and she knows that)_

Jasper's thoughts were on Bella. (_Edward, she is very unsure and doubtful. It is like she does not believe you did not have feelings for Tanya) _Alice of course showed him a piece of her vision _(Tanya in a fury with her sisters having to pull her off of someone.)_ Edward was suddenly angry at the thought of Tanya trying to hurt Bella.

"Bella, I have never felt for anyone like I do for you. What I feel is intense and almost possessive at times. I want it all with you, the intimacy, the next day, and all the in between. I ache when you are not with me, and you consume my thoughts. The thought of going all night with you... (moan)... When I was with Tanya or other women, I just wanted my release and then leave as soon as it was over. I never went more than one round even though our kind could go for days." He told her with a laugh.

"So are you telling me I might have some competition that will require me to kick someone's ass?" she said with a smirk on her face. He could hear Emmett (_That will be one fight I will pay for a front row seat, can they do it in the mud with bikinis??? ) _ Edward groaned at the sight of that as well because Bella had Tanya beat in the body department.

"Well, you my dear far surpass her physically, mentally, and sexually. I am sure you could kick the ass of any normal human, but remember that vampires are very strong. So I advise you not try to pick a fight with a vampire. I would have to ripe her apart if she hurt that pretty little head of yours. " He told her with a laugh as he kissed her neck and then made his path down to the exposed cleavage. She moaned at the feel of his lips.

_(Edward, you have to tone the sexual tension down a bit my friend! Otherwise, every couple in the house is going to lock themselves in their bedrooms the rest of the night.)_ Jasper said through his thoughts.

Edward laughed and pulled back looking down at Bella. "As much as I want to take you right here on this couch, I am not crazy about my family hearing the sounds you make when I make love to you. We can save that for our flight home. I hear the mile high club has it perks?" He whispered into her ear causing another deep moan to escape her lips.

They pulled apart by the knock on his door and Alice popping her head in. "Excuse me, Esme said that dinner will be ready in about 5 minutes." She told them with a smirk. Just as quick, as she arrived she was gone.

"Dinner, Edward... I thought you don't eat human food." She said to him with a look of question and confusion. "Well, Esme did not want to send you home with an empty stomach and I made arrangements for only the flight crew to be taking us home." He told her.

They made their way down stairs to the kitchen where a single place setting was waiting at the island. Edward pulled out the tall island chair for her as Esme placed a bowl of potato soup and crackers at her setting. "It smells divine! I love potato soup – thank you so much!" Bella said with sincere gratitude. Edward, Esme, and Bella sat discussing the kitchen and the different designs. Bella even shared with Esme how she just remodeled her home and expanded the master and kitchen. They talked about the wood, patterns, color pallets used. Edward was thrilled that Bella seemed to have a lot in common with many of his siblings and his mother. It was the first time ever that he felt complete and like the missing piece to his puzzle was found and in place.

**BPOV**

Just after she finished eating, Alice fluttered into the room. Edward kissed her on the head and whispered that he would be back in a minute as Alice took his seat. Bella was telling Esme about how she had redesigned her bedroom and master bath. She made sure to expand the closet and added a washer and dryer to make laundry much more efficient. Bella noticed Alice bouncing in her seat at the mention of closet. Esme chuckled then said, "If you like closets, then you should have Alice show you hers. It is the size of Edward's study." Bella looked at Alice in awe because clothes and shoes were a secret fetish. "Oh, Yea! Let's go, I can't wait to show you!" Alice bounced up and grabbed Bella's hand, pulling her up the stairs to their room.

The room was a blur as Alice escorted them straight to the closet. Esme was not joking when she described the closet size. "Holy shit! I thought I had a large closet." Bella said as she looked around the room. "Do you like to shop Bella?" Alice asked with a sparkle in her eye. "Well, when I have time I do. I have a secret fetish for shoes in particular. I have one wall – similar to yours- of cubbies filled with shoes." Bella said.

Alice beamed as she bounced around the large room showing her different ways she organized her clothes and belongings. Bella was organized, but this was OCD. She was beginning to think it was a family trait because Edward was just a meticulous. Suddenly she felt a cool pair of arms wrap around her waist and his cool breath tickle her neck. She closed her eyes at his touch. "We need to get going sweetheart. We have bad weather moving in and I don't want you to be stuck here." He said as he kissed her neck.

She smiled at his consideration and thoughtfulness. As much as she wanted to stay with Edward, her children were her priority. "It was great meeting you Bella! I can't wait for us to go shopping. Maybe we meet up some weekend shop and let the kids play. We have about 2 or 3 guys that would keep the boys entertained." Alice chimed as they walked out of her room.

"I would love that Alice. As a matter of fact, I think the boys would love the company of some other adults. They need some more male bonding." Bella said as they made their way down the stairs to a waiting group of Cullen's.

"Thank you for your hospitality. I have had a wonderful afternoon. It was nice meeting each of you and put a face with a name. Edward has spoken so highly of each of you." Bella told each of them as they hugged her. Rosalie stood off to the side and gave a handshake. Bella realized she would be a hard sale, but she knew it would take time.

"Rosalie, it was great to meet you. Edward tells me you are great at repairing cars. Maybe one day you might be willing to come take a look at one of my toys." Bella said with a smile. Rosalie's eyes lit and her eyebrow suddenly peaked in interest. "What type of toy would you be referring to?"

"Oh, it is just my little girl's night out toy, the Mercedes SLS AMG. I was fortunate enough to get one of the first 50 made and had it shipped to me from Europe just two weeks ago. It is stunning - cherry red." Bella said this as she looked at a stunned Rosalie whose mouth was gaping open. Emmett broke the silence, "Fuck... Bella… how did you get your hands on that beauty? Those are not even available in the US."

"Well, I have connections you know!" She said with a wink then walked out the door.

EPOV

To say my family was shell shocked that Bella made an attempt with Rosalie, as she left would be quite the understatement. Bella is one smart and underhanded tiger. She hit Rose with something she could not refuse – the chance to get her hands on the hottest car in Europe. How the hell Bella had one was beyond us, but that got Rose's attention. Bella answered Rose's next question before she could even finish the sentence in her head. Cherry Red – Edward had never seen Rose speechless. Those cars were a pretty penny and if that did not sizzle Rose's thoughts of Bella milking off me then nothing would.

The entire family was simply taken by Bella. Carlisle and Esme already begin thinking of how to remodel the house to accommodate the boys. Emmett was still reeling from the car shocker. Rose just stood there and Alice beamed from ear to ear. Not only was Bella into cars, but she loved to shop.

Jasper – well he was quite impressed with Bella's perception of others. He thought her handling Emmett earlier and Rose at the end was unbelievable and to do it with confidence at that. He also thought that she would be one hot, kick ass vampire.

The thoughts of Bella as a vampire, well it was exciting and scary at the same time. We left the house a little after three so that we could get an earlier flight out since a bad snowstorm was rolling in. Alice predicted it to hit the area about four and all flights would be grounded. Edward knew Bella would not want to be away from her children so he made arrangements to leave ahead of the storm.

He would be flying from Atlanta to New York to deal with some business there tomorrow. Carlisle would be meeting him there tomorrow evening. They had to finalize the Atlanta research facility and get the ball rolling.

Once they boarded and were airborne, they could not keep their hands off and clothes on. They took advantage of the three-hour flight and made themselves official members of the mile high club – quite a few times before landing. He did not know humans could contort their bodies like she did – but he enjoyed it thoroughly!

Once they landed at the little commercial strip just west of Atlanta, he escorted her to the waiting car. He was not going to have her driving home alone at dark. He made sure to tip the driver well.

They took a bit to say their goodbye's before he boarded the plane for New York.

To say the weekend was out of this world would be an understatement. Ever moment with Bella rocked his world and he was trying to figure out how he could arrange it again soon.

I have to go back to work tomorrow so my updates will not be on a daily basis like they have been over the last two weeks.

I still hope to post a chapter ever other day Have a great week!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

BPOV

The first week back from Seattle was a tough week for Bella. Work was frantic while home was just a crazy. The boys were going about their regular routine, but the house was a wreck and laundry was backed up. After early hours at work and late nights with ball, karate, and other activities, Bella was exhausted. The only positive to her week was the frequent texts messages and nightly calls from Edward. She was tired so they did not get to talk long.

On Thursday, she was called to reception for a delivery. When she rounded corner she smiled at a large bouquet of flowers. The flowers were a mix of lilies, star gazers, lavender, and other colorful flowers that made her day brighter. Once back in the privacy of her office she reached for the card.

_**My dearest Bella,**_

_**I have missed you so much this week. I know how tired you are after such a hard week so I hope these flowers brighten your day and add that beautiful smile I love back to your face. I can't wait to see you again. **_

_**All my love,**_

_**Edward**_

He did know how to brighten her day. She immediately reached for the phone to call him. He answered on the second ring with a "Hello there beautiful". She could not help but smile as she thanked him for the flowers. She was so taken back by his affection and thoughtfulness. She had never received flowers before.

They spoke for a little bit and she inquired about his plans for the week. He told her about meetings the rest of the week and then hunting this weekend with his brothers. He also told her that he was probably going to Germany the first of next week to meet with researchers on a potential cancer breakthrough.

This meant that she would not get to see him for at least two weeks. She sighed as she hung up the phone and looked at the card again. She thought back to their time in California and Seattle. The tenderness, compassion, and utter worship he showed her were etched in her mind. Never before had she been made to so wanted and loved.

She made her way home from work and jumped head first into dinner and laundry. Later she crashed on the couch to watch a movie and quickly fell asleep. She woke up on Friday morning and headed to her boot camp class when she realized she missed several calls last night from Edward. She decided to send him a quick text apologizing for falling asleep. Not three seconds later her phone was ringing and it was Edward.

"Good morning baby!" he said to her. "Hey there, I am so sorry about last night. I fell asleep on the couch and did not wake until my alarm sounded this morning." She told him. He laughed and told her he was worried at first but had spoken with Anthony. They had to cut the conversation short due to her arriving at class. The day passed in a blur and she realized she had not heard from Edward. She then remembered him telling her he was leaving early to go hunting. She spent Friday night at kickboxing then the ball field with the boys.

Saturday rolled around and she was busy with house work, yard work and trips to the store. The boys ate like hungry wolves at each meal and she had to cook for 8 on any given meal. Her thoughts kept trailing back to Edward and her insides would clench. She never felt the pull and longing she was feeling. She missed him so much and wondered what he was doing. She quickly texted him but never sent it out of fear that she would bother him.

She got home and unloaded the groceries. The boys helped so it did not take as long as she expected. They decided to go see a movie after dinner, which was a great distraction for her. She got home that night feeling dejected that she had not heard from Edward, but realized he said he might not have reception. She laid in bed thinking about how different this was and how this long distance relationship was going to work. She was woken abruptly after midnight by Jackson.

He was not feeling well and she noticed his red cheeks. She realized quickly that he was running a temp.

When she looked at the clock it read 12 am and two hours later he was tossing his cookies. All night and morning they spent going back between the bed and bathroom. The medicine was not reducing his fever.

Once it spiked to 104 she got everyone up and headed to the ER. The ER was crowded and miserable. It took 2 hours for them to triage Jackson, but finally they were moved to the back and into a room only to wait another hour for tests, blood work, etc. Finally at 7 am they determined it was a stomach virus and sent them home.

They all crashed when they got home, not waking up until after 3 pm. She got up and checked on the boys who were still out cold and Jackson seemed to be resting better. She signed in relief as she went to make coffee and grab a bit to eat. As she drank her coffee she noticed several missed calls and missed texts. She realized that she must have left the phone on vibrate as scrolled through the phone log. She had 5 missed calls from Edward and 3 texts.

She quickly picked up the phone to call him and was surprised that he picked up on the first ring. "Bella, are you okay? I have been trying to get in touch with you and got worried when you did not pick up."Edward stated in a semi panicked tone. She told him about their night and how she forgot her phone was on silent when they came in at 7 am.

She told him how the boys were sleeping now and she was about to sanitize house to prevent the others from getting it. She still could not figure out how he knew something was wrong, so she finally just asked him. "Bella, I can't explain it, but I just felt something was wrong. I got in home and Alice had a vision of you at the ER. I am sorry; we didn't know who was at the ER. When I couldn't reach you I began to panic. Another ten minutes and I would have been on a plane to Atlanta." She just laughed at him and told him to relax that she had a handle on it. He chuckled and apologized for his overreaction.

They talked a bit more about their weekend, plans for the day. She was sad as she told him bye, because she needed someone to hold her and comfort her. Before Edward, she would have been fine and not in need of a man's comfort. After a stressful day or sick child she always got in a warm bath, turned on the IPod and cried it all out, alone. She was use to dealing with hospitals, illness, and raising the boys alone that it was second nature for her.

She could remember being so envious of some of the families in the hospital or ER. She would watch as the husbands were there right along with their worried wife's as they waited in the ER.

Even when Jayden was so sick she had Margaret and Mark, but she hated to burden them all the time. It wasn't until she moved to Atlanta that she had her parents, but by this point in their lives they couldn't even take care of themselves. She now had to care for her boys and ailing parents.

She just had to suck up it up, because there was no one there to hold her when the bad news was delivered. She decided back then that she would not let others see her weakness. At the end of the day all you have to hold you up is yourself. This was how she spent the last 12 years and she just learned to accept it as her life! She had to just dismiss her dream world, because it did not exist for her now or ever!

So she did the only thing she could do to ease the pain at that moment. She locked her bathroom door, drew herself a hot bath and turned on her IPod loud enough to muffle her cries.

**EPOV**

The time away from Bella was painful and agonizing. He could not believe that in just a few weeks he was so dependent on her for his existence. He had gong over 107 years alone and content. He never needed or desire anyone – especially if strings were attached.

The last few weeks changed his life for eternity. The pain of not being near her, seeing her smile, to feel her touch, and sound of her heartbeat was too much. He made a point to text her each day and call her at night. He could hear the fatigue in her voice when they spoke on the phone in the evenings.

When he had called and she did not answer the other night he worried, but Anthony answered. He had said she was asleep on the couch and did not want to wake her.

He wondered what her schedule was like that caused this. He knew she had a demanding job, crazy work out schedule and the boys were young enough to still need her full attention. He was pulled from his misery by Emmett daring him to bag the elk in 2.3 seconds. He decided a distraction would be good for him.

He tried to ignore the thoughts of Emmett who kept thinking that Edward was in a sour mood because he was sexually frustrated. If he only knew! Carlisle was sincere with his thoughts and told him that it was just a few days.

Jasper understood and tried to send calm, playful, challenging vibes to distract him. After bagging a few elk, Edward settled on a boulder overlooking the vast mountain range. His thoughts kept going back to his brown eyed beauty and how he missed her. He knew he needed her like one needs air to breathe.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a gentle hand on his shoulder. Carlisle seemed to know when Edward was struggling. His thoughts were of concern and respect for his son. "Edward, I can see you are struggling. I know this is new and you miss her?" Edward sighed and told him everything from the flight in Atlanta to the time in Napa, Carmel, and Seattle. He explained about how it felt for her to get off the plane on Monday night and his feelings of loss this weekend. Hearing her voice was not enough. Carlisle smiled at the thought of Edward finally finding his other half and the love of his life. Yes, it was going to be complicated with her being human and having small children. Atlanta was not the best location for them to reside due to the constant sun.

He could tell that Edward was missing Bella, which he could not blame him. He though how painful it would be if Esme was across the country away him for extended periods of time. Edward looked at him and realized that both his brothers were there now. He was afraid they would not accept his choice, but was surprised by their compassion, acceptance and concern. Emmett of course was crude, but what else did he expect. "Eddie boy, I have never seen you wound this tight over a chick. I will give it to you; she is sex on legs and has the balls to stand her ground with Rose. Not to mention put up with your ass."

An "ouch" was heard as both Carlisle and Jasper hit him over the head for his crude comment. Edward was growling at Emmett thinking back to how Bella looked in her skinny jeans as she walked out of the room on Monday.

"Edward, I know that this is difficult. It is always tough for me to leave Allie for a few days, so I can't even begin to not see her for a week. I can feel the deep affection, love, passion, and lust that pour off of the two of you. I still can't fathom your control with her being human. Can you see yourself with anyone else now that you have been with Bella?" Jasper asked.

Both Carlisle and Jasper were in awe of him for being able to be that close to her siren call and not lose total control. Jasper still struggled each day and to be that intimate would be such too much.

Edward being the private gentleman did not go into detail (to Emmett's displeasure), but he simply told them it was unlike anything he had experienced before. He told them how he had to remind himself how delicate she was and he had to be gentle. Emmett's thoughts ran with that one. He thought briefly that it must have sucked for Eddie boy having to reign in his desire and not be fully satisfied. Edward quickly cut him off and said, "I will not share my most precious memories and details, but I will tell you that you are wrong Emmett. I had never been more satisfied in my life."

Emmett and Jasper were in shock at his comment. They knew that Edward had been with Tanya in very intimate ways and she was into kinky, wild, hard core sex. For Edward to be satisfied sexually and repulsed by other women, especially Tanya was something.

Edward looked out over the night sky shaking his head. "No, for the first time ever I do not long for anything or anyone but her. Tanya was there in San Fran while I was there and all I could think of was how disgusted I was at her advances. When Bella and I were dancing that night it was all I could do not to rip apart the jerks ogling her and trying to dance with her.

Then the next day when she was at the TKD studio I was amazed at how she was able to dominate her opponent. Even when she was attacked in the alley, any other woman would have been beat to a pulp by the time help arrived, but not Bella. She thoroughly kicked that dude's ass. I was also mad that she had to defend herself and knew how. She has had a tough life and she does not even realize how wonderful she really is."

Jasper chuckled and said, "Yeah, Alice said she dominated on that mat. I bet if she was a vamp she would give you a run for your money Emmett." Edward growled at the thought of Bella being one of them. "Eddie, it is only a matter of time. You will have to decide at some point to turn her or let her go. I am all for a little sis that I can mess with and will dish it back with fire." Emmett commented being serious for once.

Carlisle spoke up, "Edward, I think you need to take it one step at a time. She has met our family and you need to meet hers. I think once you meet the kids then you will know how to proceed. " Edward nodded.

Carlisle smiled at his son then said, "Why don't you invite her and the kids up here for a weekend. The girls would love to meet her boys." Edward sighed and said," She already knows about us and is not scared. Hell, she even has this idea that she needed to kick Tanya's. She seems to take her challenges head on and is a bit stubborn. She is so use to being independent and on her own that she does not know how to let people in. She has shared some of her past with me and it is not good – horrible actually. I can't imagine a husband abusing, neglecting, and disrespecting his wife like he did her. Guys like him do not even deserve the title of father in my book."

He went on to tell them about her scars and what a piece of shit Jamie seemed to be. Emmett and Jasper were fuming that Bella had been treated like that. As much as Emmett was a perv, he respect women and did not accept men treating women like dirt. Carlisle was worried that she was internalizing and repressing her traumatic experiences. He also though how there is a limit to how much the human mind and body could take. They were all impressed with her strength and determination.

Edward even told them of Bella's suspicions about Jayden's death. When he mentioned Jamie having ties to Bio and the syringe evidence, their thoughts went in a million different directions. Carlisle brought their thoughts back in with his next question, "Edward, what do you know about her former husband's business dealings?"

Edward told them what Bella had shared, but he also told them he felt she was not telling him everything. He did not want to violate Bella's trust, but he also knew he needed more information.

"Edward, do you think Bella is in danger?" Jasper asked him as each of them sat there thinking about all the information they just learned. "I don't think so, at least not now. But I can't be certain; you read her feelings and never once felt fear out of her. I would think that if she was living in fear that it would be evident."

As the sun rose from the west they made their way back to the house in silence. They arrived back to the house only to find a pacing Alice. She was hiding something and would not look at Edward. Finally he saw a glimpse of Bella at a hospital looking very tired and upset. He frantically raced for his phone to call her. Each time he called it went to voice mail, so he sent a few texts.

There was still no answer as he paced his room. Alice walked in and assured him that Bella was fine and it looked like one of the boys was sick. This made him feel better to know that it was not Bella, but the fact that she was hurting emotionally, tired, and alone ripped his dead heart out. She also told him it would be sunny there for the next two days and a visit would be out of the question.

Alice and Esme both worked to calm him as Carlisle told Edward that stomach virus season was hitting many locations now and that children were more susceptible. Finally, several hours later his phone rang and relief washed over him as he heard Bella's tired voice. Another 10 minutes and he would have been on a plane to Atlanta regardless of the sun.

His family smiled at him and left to give him some privacy. They were so happy that Edward was finally happy and they could see the changes in him. Each of them had their concerns for Bella and Edwards's situation. Well, all but Alice worried.


	33. Chapter 33

I do own the plot, but that is it!:)

Chapter 33

BPOV

To say that Bella was tired as she started her week was an understatement. Jackson was feeling much better and able to go to school on Monday. It was good to hear from Edward this weekend, but phone and text was not enough. She missed his touch, his voice, and most of all she missed their talks. It was nice to have a companion who wanted to be with her too.

So she began her week just like every week. She still got up at 4:45 a.m. for her morning torture. As much as she wanted to stay in bed she had to get up and keep to what she knew. Routine had been her only grasp of strength and control. After a grueling workout, home to get showered and the kids off to school, she headed in to work.

Once at work, she instantly hit the break room for a cup of coffee while her computer booted up. She She noticed a light week and was glad. Maybe she could stay home some this week and just relax. She had noticed that the forecast for this week was going to be cold and dry. Next week they were calling for rain all week. It had rained every week since September which was unusual over the last two years.

Her computer finally booted and once her email opened she instantly wanted to hit her head against her desk. She had received an email from a client in New York notifying her of a site visit scheduled for this week. Her attendance was required for this official visit. She had taken on this account before leaving New York and responsible for their program evaluation. She had been able to monitor most of it online or via conference call. Even when a visit was required, she would send an associate to tour, and make notes, and pictures.

However, this visit was with Federal monitors and she had to go. She had not been to New York since Jamie's death because coming in contact with the Black's or their associates would not be in her favor, especially with the pending Grand Jury testimony against them and Bio Pharmaceuticals. She emailed the client and told them she would come, but would fly in the morning of and out the same day.

There was no way in hell she would stay in that city over night. She knew Edward was to be in New York this week and maybe she could meet up with him. She knew he could protect her if needed, but then that might mean she would have to fess up to her true relationship with the mob boss and his fine hinch men.

She booked her flight for Thursday morning, taking the 5 am flight out. She decided to book the return flight under her other alias just in case she ran into problems. She also emailed and mailed the materials she would need so that she could just worry about her purse and jacket at the airport.

About an hour later, her phone rang and she was greeted by that velvet voice she loved so much. "Good morning sweetheart. How is everything there?" he asked. She sighed and was comforted by his voice. "It is better now. I am tired, but Jackson is much better. I plan to go home early and take a nap since the kids are in school. How are you?" she asked. "I miss you and hate not seeing you. Other than that we had a good weekend. I have a pretty busy week scheduled, too." He told her. "Oh, what is your schedule for the week?" she asked. He told her that he was in New York today and tomorrow then flying to Germany on Wednesday. He was not sure how long he would be there, but did not expect it to be more than a few days at the most. She told him about having to come to New York on Thursday. They were both disappointed that he would not get to see her.

He asked her what her schedule was that day, she told him how she wanted to get in and out because the memories were too much to deal with. He understood and asked her if she was renting a car or calling a service. She was not really sure what to do. She told him that she would probably rent a car, but had not made any firm decisions. He told her that Emmett would be in New York on Thursday and asked her if she wanted to catch a ride with him. He was planning to arrive Thursday morning also and had already rented a car. He had business to do in Manhattan later that morning and was just going to hang out in the city until his flight at 10 pm. Bella thought about this and liked the idea! She did not trust the driver services there because so many of them had ties to the Black's. Bella told him she would let him know her schedule later and they said their goodbyes.

Later that afternoon she emailed Edward her flight details and work site. She also called Mark to tell him she was having to go to New York. She knew this was not in her best interest, but she did not have a choice. "Bella, I do not like the idea of this at all. You know they have people all over the city. Are you sure you do not have other options?" Mark asked. She told him how she had used those other options over the last two years and could not avoid the trip. She gave him her flight plan, agenda, meeting location, and even the information about Emmett picking her up.

"Mark, you know that I have planned for such a situation. We both knew it was a matter of time before I faced them again. The main thing is they can't find out where the boys are. We both know they bounty on my head is huge and it is only a matter of time. All my documents are in the safe room and you know how to access it. I have this planned and written out in detail in the email I am sending. If I see them or they see me I will send you an email immediately. If something happens and they somehow manage to confront me, I have my phone set to speed dial you with the press of one button. The message is already saved. If you have not heard from me one hour after that email or text then you will know to execute my plan. I want the boys taken out of school and home to prepare to go to the cabin I purchased earlier this year. The keys are in the to-go bag in the garage. I have made arrangements for mom and dad to be taken to Florida with a old family friend of theirs. My brother will take care of this. I don't anticipate this happening, but just know that we have to follow my plan.

I have booked a flight leaving for Saturday in my name to make it look like I am staying over for sightseeing. I also have a flight for Thursday night under the name Marie McCorter. I do not intend to set foot near any of them or their establishments. Also, after 24 hours of no contact with me I want you to contact the police. I am leaving Edward's number. If something does happen I want you to tell him the truth – all of it! I do not want you to call him until at least 24 hours of not hearing from me. Please Mark – you have to make sure my boys are taken care of!" She told him. Mark sighed, "Bella, I think you need to let Edward know sooner than later. What if they could help us and they are closer to help the police find you?" he told her. "Mark, you and I both know Marcus and Calus will kill me. There will be no saving me or finding me alive. Plus I do not want to place the Cullen's in any more danger than I already have. If things go well, I plan to tell him everything next week! I promise! I just hope I get that chance. I will be careful?" she told him

She decided to leave work at lunch to go home and finish some preparations. She was able to take an hour nap before the boys got home. She notified the office staff she would be working from home Tuesday and Wednesday. She wanted to spend as much time with the boys and making sure everything was in order.

Later Monday night Edward called. "Hey sweetheart, did you get to rest this afternoon?" He asked. She told him that she was able to get some chores done and rest. She asked him about his trip and if he was going to have time to relax and enjoy the scenery. He quickly told her that his plans were to get there, conduct business and get home. "Bella, if I am going to have extra time on my hands then I plan on coming to see you. I miss you so much it is painful. If that damn sun was not out yesterday I would have arranged a 24 hour layover in Atlanta." He told her. He must have noticed the edge in her voice. "Bella, is everything okay? You sound a little on edge tonight." He asked her. "Edward, I am fine just tired and stressed about this week. He reassured her that things will go great and they soon ended the call. The boys had practice so she decided to jog around the ball field to get rid of some excess energy.

The next day, Bella worked out and got the kids on the bus. She worked from home for about three hours then took the rest of the afternoon to firm up her emergency plans and squeeze in some kick boxing. She hated the thought of having to make such plans and the stress was making her sick. Once the boys got home they ate dinner and headed off to Boy Scouts. She caught up on her book while she waited. Just as they were heading back home Edward called.

"Hey there angel. What are you doing?" He asked. She smiled at his voice and told him they were driving home from scouts. They shared about their day before he told her he had to travel again next week. She wanted to see him so bad that it hurt. Tears began to pool in her eyes as she sat there unable to speak. "Bella, are you there?" he asked. "UmHum." She commented. "Sweetheart, are you okay?" he asked. She pulled in to the drive way about the time he asked this again. The boys exited the car and headed for the house. She walked to the patio and sat down. "I am fine; I guess I was just hoping to see you next week, that's all." She told him.

"Bella, I did not mean to make you cry. I am actually having to visit Atlanta next week for business and will be in town a few days." He told her. Before he could tell her any more he was cut off," Really, Seriously? You are not kidding me, right?" she said to him. He laughed and told her about the contract and plans for the research facility. The weather would be terrible which was perfect for him. She smiled at the thought of him coming. "Do you promise to visit while you are here?" she asked. "Bella, visit some? I might be a bit busy; you see there is this hot brown eyed babe that has me aching to touch her. So I will need to check my schedule to see if I can pencil you in." He told her.

"Oh well if you don't have time I understand. I am sure I can find someone else to share my bed and satisfy my little ache." She told him with a smile on her face. She could hear him growl on the other end. "The only person going to satisfy that ache is me love! So you just be ready." He told her. "Well I guess it is settled, you can stay with us while you are here. If you are good, I might even pick you up from the airport and let you be the first one to drive my baby." She told him. "Plus, we live about an hour outside of Atlanta. I can't wait for you to meet the boys! They will be so excited! I could even work from home on a few days." She rambled on. He just laughed at her excitement.

"I would love to spend some time with you and the boys. I might even enjoy rubbing it in Rose's face that I got to drive your baby." He told her. They chatted a little while longer before promised to text her when he could. His flight was leaving first thing tomorrow and would take most of the day.

She was so excited about Edward coming to visit next week. It almost made the New York trip bearable being that she now had something to look forward to. She was so excited that she had a hard time falling asleep.

Wednesday passed in a furry with work, the kids, and preparation for the trip. She had called Emmett to confirm the times and then hit the sack since she had to be at the airport at 4 am.

Mark offered to take her to airport so that she did not have to leave a car. She welcomed his offer because her SUV would be needed to get the boys around. There was no way she could leave her other baby in the airport parking lot.

Not knowing what to expect she decided a paints suit would be more appropriate. She was dressed in a black suit, long wool jacket, gloves and ankle boots. She texted Edward just before her flight was ready to depart, knowing he was still in transit. Her stomach was in knots with worry, but was relieved that she would see Emmett. She could not explain how safe she felt around Edward and his family. She guessed it was because she knew their strength, speed and invincibly around humans.

When her flight landed, she texted both Mark and Edward. She then made her way towards baggage claim where she and Emmett agreed to meet. She pulled her hair up into a toboggan, put on her dark sunglasses, and crossed her fingers as she walked through the airport. She prayed that she was not noticed.

As she neared the entrance, she saw Emmett standing next to a dark SUV. He must have arrived early and already picked up the car. She waved at him and called his name. They hugged as she approached and she glanced around the sidewalk before getting into the car.

"Belly Bean, how the hell are you! I almost didn't recognize you there for minute. So, how have you been doing?" he asked her. She laughed at his nickname and glanced in the mirror to check for any signs of a tail. Not seeing one, she removed her toboggan, gloves, and shook out her hair.

"I have been good Emmett. Thanks for agreeing to pick me up. It means a lot to me." She told him. He glanced over at her and looked at her with concern. "You okay over there Belly? You seem a little on edge?" He asked. She had hoped he did not pick that up. "Oh, well I am fine. This is just the first time I have been back since Jamie's death. Nothing big! Thanks for asking." She told him just as her phone rang noticing it was Edward. "Hey there stranger!" she said into the phone with a smile plastered on her face.

"Hey there gorgeous! How are you? Is Emmett taking good care of you?" He asked. She could not help but look over to see a beaming Emmett. "Oh he has been such the gentleman and it was good to see a familiar face here!" she told him. He laughed and told her about his flight and where he would be the rest of the day. He reminded her to call him if she needed him for any reason. "Bella, I miss you and I can't wait to see you next week. I hate that I am so far away from you! I miss you so much baby!"

His words were too much and her eyes pooled with tears. "I miss you, too! I love you!" she told him as she looked out the window. "I love you more than you know! Tell Emmett I will kill him if you get into any trouble on his watch." He said with a laugh and caused Emmett to laugh also. "Oh! Don't you worry little brother! I will take care of Jelly Belly for you!" Emmett yelled across the car. Bella could not help but laugh. She felt her stomach tighten because things could get very ugly!

They ended their call just as Emmett pulled into traffic. "So Belly Bean, how long has it been since you have been here?" he asked her. "It has been two years actually." She said not offering any additional information. "So, you live in Atlanta, why the hell do you choose there to live." He asked. She explained to him her need to get away and the idea of being near her ailing parents. She also told him that she was able to purchase a large piece of property with all the specifics she desired at a better price.

He just nodded and they continued to talk about her work, what her trip was about, the schedule for the day and the boys. "Listen Bella, I can't put my finger on it, but you seem to be looking in the mirror a lot. I know there is something you are worried about, but I will not let anything happen to you okay! I have to drive to Manhattan to check out a car Rose has been asked to remodel. I will be back here in plenty of time to pick you up and get you to the airport. You have my number, if you decide it is too much just call me and I will be here!" he told her.

"Thanks Emmett, I … well let's just say my ex had more enemies than friends. He was not known for the crowd he hung with so it makes me a little nervous. I am so afraid of running into one of his associates or friends. I just don't want to deal with that! Thank you Emmett! Again, thanks for offering to pick me up." She told him. He looked at her with concern and worry. "Bella, I can tell you are not telling me everything and I am not going to push you. But just know that I can and will protect you, so can Edward. You mean the world to him and it would kill him if something happened to you. It would kill all of us!"

He told her. "Emmett, thanks for everything. If you don't mind, please don't mention this to Edward. He can be a bit possessive and quick to fly off the handle. The last thing I want is him to cancel his trip for my little insecurities. I will be fine, I promise!" she told him with a smile.

They pulled up to the building she was schedule to meet at and told Emmett she would call him later. Emmett told her he could pick her up at the restaurant and gave her a hug before got out. He waited until she got in the building before pulling away with a wave.

The morning went surprisingly well and made a lot of progress. They decided to head to lunch at noon. She was relieved that everything seemed to be running smoothly. She took a minute to text Mark and Edward, telling them about how her morning had been. She even texted Emmett to give him the address for where they would eat dinner. They arranged for him to pick her up at 6:30 pm. Her flight was not leaving until 9 so that gave her plenty of time.

They went to lunch just down the street from the office. The project she was here for was ending after this year, so this was their last assignments before the close out. She was thrilled about not having to come back to New York. As the group was walking out the door, she happened to glance across the room only to see the one face she had hoped to avoid – Calus Black – cousin and associate of Jamie. Also one of the bastards who was at their house the night the twins were conceived. He was even one of Jamie's frequent visitors which made her stomach turn at the memory. Their eyes met and she knew he recognized her immediately.

She proceeded to act like she did not see him and walked out the door with her party. She did not fail to notice Calus settling his check, getting out of his chair and pulling out his phone. "Shit!" she muttered to herself. This was not a good sign at all. Calus was one of the men she would be giving testimony against in a few weeks.

They went back to the office to finish up their work for the day. The afternoon was very productive and they were able to finish up the evaluation and congratulate each other for a job well done. At 4:15 p.m. they began to pack up their papers and walked out of the building. They were waiting on the light to change so she texted Emmett and Mark to let him know they were on their way to dinner. The light changed and indicated for them to cross. As they crossed, Bella noticed something catch her eye and turned her head only to see a black SUV stopped at the light.

"Fuck, she muttered under her breath" This was not good! They reached the sidewalk and walked into the restaurant. She quickly pulled out her phone and texted Mark.

"_**Mark, I have been spotted – Calus! I love you all! Will be in touch!"**_


	34. Chapter 34

I do not own these characters! Sorry for the cliff hanger! Hope it did not stress you out too much

WARNING: This chapter contains graphic material –language and violence

Very Mature Adult Theme!

Previous chapter:

_They were waiting on the light to change so she texted Emmett and Mark to let him know they were on their way to dinner. The light changed and indicated for them to cross. As they crossed, Bella noticed something catch her eye and turned her head only to see a black SUV stopped at the light. _

"_Fuck, she muttered under her breath" This was not good! They reached the sidewalk and walked into the restaurant. She quickly pulled out her phone and texted Mark._

"_**Mark, I have been spotted – Calus! I love you all! Will be in touch!"**_

Chapter 34

Bella walked into the restaurant with the group. She glanced back out the window and could see a similar looking SUV parked across the street. She was really nervous and not sure how things would proceed. She had to remember to stay with the group and wait for Emmett to arrive.

She knew Calus recognized her immediately. She had spent the rest of the afternoon half listening to the program officers, but spent time strategizing. She felt the situation was only going to get worse when she saw Calus again sitting at the red light. Is it coincidental that he was there just as they were leaving and now the same SUV is across the street? No cause he was watching and waiting on her.

Bella continued to look at her watch and decided to text Emmett about coming a bit earlier. He texted her back to tell her he was on the way, but traffic was heavy. He quickly asked her if everything was ok which she indicated that she was not feeling well and wanted to head out if possible. He responded that it would be an hour or so. Bella continued socialize with the group and barely touched her meal. Who could eat at a time like this? The largest mob organization was after her and watching from across the street.

**EM POV**

Bella was a sight as she walked towards the car. He was excited about being seeing her again. To be human, she was very beautiful. The thing that made her stand out was that she did not see herself that way. He had never seen Edward so taken by a female before. They all knew she was his other half just the minute he returned from California. Then when he was miserable the whole week after, they knew this woman was different. She was charming, witty, and perfect for Eddie boy. When the family met her for the first time, they loved her. Well, Rosie did not care for her, but she just did not like someone else getting attention. Plus, she was friends with Tanya and wanted them together. He was still nervous about how the vampire and human thing would work.

When Bella reached the car, he almost did not recognize her. Once he saw that smile and heard her voice, he knew. He also noticed she was nervous and looking over her shoulder. He tried to ask her pointed questions, but never really got much info until she told him about Jamie. He worried that there was something to be concerned about. He was glad Edward called, but noticed how she was able to come across fine on the phone. He could see that her body language and facial expression gave a different story.

He was considering not even going to Manhattan, but really did not have a choice. He decided to make it as quick as possible. He dropped her off at the office and made sure she made it inside before pulling off. Edward called to make sure she got to her destination and told Emmett to call him if there were any problems. He went on about his business with Bella on his mind. Something was not sitting right with this trip and he could not put his finger on it.

Later when he got a text from Bella saying he could pick her up earlier he began to panic and immediately hit the road. Traffic was horrible and it would be at least an hour before he could get there. She told him she did not feel well, but his gut told him different.

He could get there faster by foot, but that would not be wise in the daylight. There was no point in calling Edward since he was so far away. Plus, Bella was right about Edward freaking out over the littlest thing. He also knew Rose would not give a shit so he could not call her. He decided to call Alice to see if she could see anything. He instantly hit her number on speed dial.

"Hey Emmett, No I have not seen what Rose has planned for you tonight." Alice told him. He chuckled and said, "Allie, thanks but I am calling for something else. I am worried about Bella and don't want to get Eddie's boxers in a wad. I picked up Bella today and she was on edge. She kept looking over her shoulder. When I asked her about it, she just brushed it off to nervous of returning to NY. This was her first time back here since that SOB ex of hers was killed. She just texted me to come get her early cause she wasn't feeling well. I am just a little worried and now stuck in traffic." He told her in a concerned voice.

There was a pause then she said, "Emmett, I don't see anything right now, but will keep looking." He was relieved a little. "Hey, Allie why would Bella ask me not to mention to Eddie about her being anxious this morning other than the obvious – he will freak you know!" He knew that Edward would be loose it if something happened to Bella. He was determined to not let that happen. "Em, I don't know what is going on, but I feel like there is something that she is not ready to tell us yet. Jamie must have been in to some serious shit. I will call you if I see anything." She told him.

**BPOV**

She continued to have a bad feeling about the whole situation. After about 20 minutes, the group was starting to wind down dinner and some were heading off. She decided it would be best to stay in the restaurant until Emmett pulled up. She looked around and did not see anything out of the ordinary. The texted Mark to tell him they were done with dinner and she was waiting on Emmett. He had asked her if she saw Calus again which she told him about the car across the street. After about 5 minutes, she had to use the ladies room and looked around to find it near the back of the establishment. It appeared to be well lit and in public view. She was not crazy that it was near an exit door. She waited a few more minutes and she decided that she needed to use the facilities. She looked around and did not see any reason for concern. She quickly took care of business and washed up. She received a text from Emmett:

_**Traffic sucks – about 20 minutes away. **_

She opened the door and looked to see a clear hallway. As she made her way towards the front of the restaurant, she was suddenly pulled from behind and a hand was placed over her mouth. The individual had on black gloves and a black jacket. "Keep your mouth shut Isabella or there will be consequences." The man whispered in her ear as he pulled her out the back door.

Her hand was in her pocket and she quickly slid the bar and held down the panic button notifying Mark that the plan was in full operation. She was pulled out the back door, thrown against the wall, hitting her head. Thankfully, it did not break the skin. She looked up to see Calus standing in front of her. He reached up and placed his hands around her throat. "Well it seems that you have caused quite a stir little lady. You should have just kept your fucking mouth closed you stupid bitch." He told her as he lifted her off the ground by her neck.

She gasped as he tightened his grip and she suddenly brought her knees up to her chest and pushed her boots into his stomach, causing him to let go and fall back. She began running down the alley towards the road. She had gotten half before she felt him grab her jacket and hair. She jerked her head forward, but his grip was tighter. Her jacket was pulled off as he tossed her to the ground. He then pulled her down the alley as she attempted to grasp any and everything accessible to stop. She could feel the concrete cutting through her clothes.

The exposed skin in contact with concrete was beginning to burn and sting. She was able to catch the edge of the dumpster and hooked her foot around the edge. She could feel the pull and stretch on her head as if he was ripping out her hair. She was able to get enough leverage to surprise him and pull out of his grasp.

Before she could get off the ground Calus was kicking her and pinning he to the ground. "You stupid bitch, you think you can get away. Let me tell you this, you might have been able to hide from us for the last two years but you fucked up when you stepped back in this city. You got that!" He told her as he held her to the ground. "Fuck you Calus!" she said as she snaked her leg around him in leg sweep and pulled his legs out from under him. This caused him to fall and gave her time to jump up.

He quickly got to his feet and lunged after her only for her to dodge, causing him to hit the wall. She quickly side kicked his back making him fall to the ground where she brought an elbow down on his shoulder. He suddenly grabbed her foot, pulling her to the ground. She landed on her side with a thud and yelped. Pain soared through her body, but she pushed it off and kicked him in the chest. She was able to get her legs free just as he pulled a knife out of his jacket and came towards her. She rolled out of the way and jumped up.

She had some experience deflecting weapons and knives. She did not have much practice, but this was not the time to doubt herself. He lunged at her with the knife, which she ducked, grabbed his arm, turned it under knocking the knife out of his hand. She pulled his arm like if attempting to handcuff him and pushed him into the wall. "Calus, I am not in the mood for your fucking shit." She heard the skid of tires and knew if it was not Emmett, she was fucked. He pushed off the wall and pushed her into the other wall and rounding on her. His fist attempted to make contact with her head, which she ducked, but a fist made contact with her stomach, caused her to buckle. He grabbed hold of her hair and yanked it back pushing her onto her knees. "You, my Isabella are not going to make it out of this city."

She pushed the pain aside, brought her hand up to his nuts, twisted, and squeezed with all her force. He fell back groaning, "You fucking bitch, I guess I underestimated you." He said as he stood, pulled a gun from his ankle and aimed it at her head. This stopped her instantly; there was no way to protect herself from a gun. "Yeah, you are not so bold now are you?" Before he could say anything else, the gun was knocked out of his hands and he was on the ground. A crunch was heard as his body made contact with something. Bella immediately reached for the gun and aimed it in front of her.

Suddenly she could see Emmett standing and making his way toward her with his hands palms up. "Belly Bean, it is me, Emmett. I am not going to hurt you." He told her as he held his hand out. She just stood there trying to process what she just witnessed. She knew vampires were fast and strong but he literally crushed Calus with a simple touch "Bella, hand me the gun sweetheart. He will not hurt you anymore." He pleaded with her as he held out his hand. She reached and placed the gun in his massive hand. "My prints, they will find me." She whispered to him. "I will take care of it. Are you okay?" He asked her has he pulled her in to a hug. She saw him squeeze the gun in his hand and it suddenly turned to powder. She shook her head yes, as he held her tighter.

She buried her face in his massive chest and let out a shaky breath. "Let's get you out of here before someone notices us." He told her as they walked towards the road. Emmett reached down and picked up her jacket draping it over her shoulders. Bella suddenly realized she was bleeding and froze immediately. "Bella we have to keep moving." Emmett told her as he stopped and looked down at her in confusion. "Emmett, I ... you... I am bleeding..." she tried to get out before he cut her off laughing.

"Yes you are but (he pointed to his nose plugs) I can't smell, so I am good. Plus, the rush from kicking his ass has me on a high right now. I have wanted to fuck someone up for a while and did not have a reason. These New Yorkers do nothing but piss me off. Let's move it!" He told her as he pulled her down the street towards his parked car. He helped her in and ran to the driver side.

EM POV

He just texted Bella to let her know he was about 20 minutes out when he got a call from Alice. "Hey..." he tried to say, but all he could hear was Alice screaming on the other end. "Em, you got to get there now. I can't see where she is exactly, but it looks like an alley. She is being mugged." Alice yelled. "Fuck, I am going as fast as I can." He began to swerve in and out of traffic as he made his way towards the restaurant. "Em, I can see her fighting with someone, kicking his ass really, but he is going to pull a gun on her. Also, there are some nose plugs in your console. She is bleeding, put them in and try to breath as little as possible!" Alice told him.

Emmett was now approaching the restaurant and listened for the sound of a struggle. He finally heard Bella's voice. _"Listen here you fucking bastard. I left this god forsaken city to get away from you and your trash. I want nothing to do with you so just leave me the fuck alone." _

Emmett's body was coursing with what humans would call adrenaline. He was impressed with this feisty little lady, but also furious. He was on edge as he tried to reach her and kill the fucker. He was close enough to hear the struggle, but still too far away to pull over and run. He felt responsible for not being there to protect her. He would never forgive himself if something happened to her and neither would Edward.

He suddenly heard a male voice, who he guessed was her attacker. _. "You stupid bitch, you think you can get away. Let me tell you this, you might have been able to hide from us for the last two years, but you fucked up when you stepped back in this city. You got that!"_

He realized that this was not a random mugging and that he was right in his thoughts earlier. Bella had been looking over her shoulder, for a good reason. He nailed the accelerator and ran the light that just changed.

"_Calus, I am not in the mood for your fucking shit." _He heard Bella say. He had to chuckle at her using foul language. Who was this woman giving shit back to her attacker? He also wondered who this Calus was as he slammed on the brakes and dashed out of the car towards the alley. He could hear the struggles and her whimper. He had to run at human speed, because there were still too many people around and it was not dark yet.

"You, my Isabella are not going to make it out of this city." He heard this Calus guy spit as he made it to the alley. The sight of Bella on her knees with a gun pointed to her head was painful and rage filed him. He did not care any longer if he was seen as he ran at vampire speed as he tackled the guy to the ground. This caused the gun to fall to the ground as he landed on the fucker. He got in a few punches but stopped when he heard the crunch of bones.

He could hear a faint pulse on the guy as he got up and looked towards Bella. She was standing with the gun aimed towards him. He realized she was still in defensive mode. He began walking towards her with his palms up showing he was not going to hurt her. He was pissed that anyone would try to hurt her. He also thought how hot it was that she could kick a man's ass, even in a suit and heels. Edward was going to blow a gasket when he caught wind of this shit.

"Bella baby, it is me, Emmett. I am not going to hurt you." He told her as he held his hand out. She just stood there. Most women would be falling apart, crying, screaming, shaking – but no Bella just stood there pointing the gun at the dude on the ground. "Bella, hand me the gun sweetheart. He will not hurt you anymore." He pleaded with her as he held out his hand. She handed him the gun and suddenly a look of panic crossed her face. "My prints, they will find me."He could not believe that she was just attack and could think logically enough to worry about her prints on the weapon. "I will take care of it. Are you okay?" He told her has he reached for her and pulled her in to a hug. He applied a little pressure to the gun in his hand and it turned to powder. He opened his hand to show her and then let the powder fall to the ground.

He pulled her to him being careful not to injure her further. How the hell Eddie managed to be this gentle all the time was beyond him. All he could think about was getting her out of there and to Carlisle. He knew Edward would be calling soon and they had to get out of the city. He felt Bella bury her face into his chest and let out a shaky breath. "Let's get you out of here before someone notices us." He told her as he led her towards the road. Emmett reached down and picked up her jacket as they walked by, placing it over her shoulders. They had to be sure to not leave any evidence that would tie her back to the scene. He knew the Calus dude was hurt pretty bad and would not be conscious.

In mid stride, Bella stopped abruptly and refused to move. "Bella we have to keep moving." He told her. He looked down at her and could see panic across her face. "Emmett, I ... you... I am bleeding..." she tried to get out before he cut her off laughing. She was just beat to shit and was worried about him. She continues to amaze him.

"Yes you are but (he pointed to his nose plugs) I can't smell so I am good. Plus, the desire to protect you is much stronger than the scent of your blood right now. Let's move it!" He told her as he pulled her down the street towards his parked car. He helped in the car and ran to the driver side not waiting anytime peeling out in to the city street.

Once he got back in the car, he pulled out his phone to call Alice. "Hey there pixie, she is safe and with me." He told her. "Emmett, she needs medical help, but she will refuse you. There is no way she can make her flight either. Just drive south for now and call me back in a bit. We have got see if she will let Carlisle look at her."

Emmett looked over at Bella who sat with her head against the seat. "Bella, we need to get you cleaned up. There is no way you can get on that plane like this." He told her.

"Emmett, thank you! If you had not gotten there when you did …." She choked out as tears fell from her face. He reached over and touched her hand to comfort her. "Emmett, do you have your lap top with you?" she asked. He looked at her and nodded. Why would she need this? She should be falling to pieces after going through that shit. He was still shaking himself and he only got there for the tail end.

He reached back and pulled it from behind the seat. He noticed her texting something quickly making out the words: _"Okay, with Emmett and on the way back." _ She then turned to the laptop and began pulling up internet. "Bella, you have got to give me some answers. What the fuck just happened back there and who was that Calus dude?" He asked as he drove through the city and south.

Bella sighed before she answered. "His name is Calus Black." She told him. He processed that and the name registered - "Holy shit Bella! Why the fuck is one of the biggest fucking mob boss in the city trying to kill you?" He asked her in utter shock. His brain was trying to process all he heard and this new information. If these guys were after her then it was bad – real bad.

"My married name was Bella Black – Jamie was their cousin." She told him. "Holy fuck! You were married to "J" – damn Bella. Did you realize you have a ..." he tried to say before she cut him off. "have a bounty on my head – yes. When Jamie was killed, their hit was placed on my head. I had found out and left with the boys immediately. That is why we moved to Atlanta. We have been in hiding for 2 years now." She told him.

Edward was going to have a coronary –and he does not have a beating heart. Bella reached over to the GPS and entered an address. "I need you to go to this address. I need some supplies and then can we find a hotel for me to clean up at?" She told him as she took a deep breath only to wince in pain. "Bella, we need to get Carlisle to check you out. You are pretty banged up." He pleaded with her. He remembered what Alice had told him.

Suddenly he could hear her phone vibrate and she pulled it out. "Hey there" she said with a sigh. "Hey there beautiful, are you on your way to the airport?" He heard Edward say on the other end. He was curious to hear what she was going to tell him.

"I am on my way home! How was your day?" she asked him. Emmett could not believe how she managed to answer him while not really telling him the truth. It was not a lie but nowhere near the truth either. He could Eddie telling her about his day. She winced in pain, which did not go unnoticed by Eddie boy. "What is wrong baby, are you okay? He asked with concern in his voice.

"Oh I am fine; I am just really tired and ready to get home. My feet hurt from these damn shoes. Look, I need to let you go. I love you Edward." She told him. Damn she was good at this shit. He actually believed her!

After she hung up, she cursed under her breath. He was not sure what to say, but knew it would have to wait since they were pulling into the destination. He looked up to find a medical supply store. Bella was opening the door and getting out before he could shut the engine off. He quickly got out and followed her inside.

She instantly grabbed a cart and began going down the aisles. She got iodine, peroxide, liquid bandage, Q-tips, ace bandages, various size bandages, Epson salt, something that looked like sutures kit and hook needle. "Shit Bella, are you planning to do what I think?" He asked her. If he did not know any better, she was going to doctor herself up. "Bell, can't we just let Carlisle look at you. It would make me feel much better." He told her. "Em, I can't do that. I have put you and your family in enough danger! Plus, Edward can't find out about this right now. It's going to be difficult enough for you to keep him out of your head. Plus, this stuff is nothing! I have had worse – much worse!" she told him as he stood there in shock.

What did she mean she had worse because this was pretty bad to him? She was not in a coma, but it sure as hell was not put a Band-Aid on it and forget about it. She might have broken ribs, need stitches, or have a concussion. He walked with her to the register where she paid cash and walked back to the car. He caught up with her and got in the vehicle.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

EmPOV

He pulled away from the medical supply store and got back on Interstate 95 headed south. He had already figured they would be driving back to Atlanta now. "Emmett, can we find a hotel to check into so I can clean up. I also need some more clothes." She told him. "Bella please let me get Carlisle to look you over." He pleaded with her. She shook her head "No. Emmett, I don't want to ask you or Carlisle to lie to Edward. I promise I will tell him this weekend, but I can handle this myself. It is not that bad, I promise." She told him.

They drove another hour before he decided to pull over at a Hilton in New Jersey. Emmett left Bella in the car as he went in to check in. Luckily, Alice had seen where they were going to stop and had already reserved a room. He opened the door and led her inside. Bella took her medical supplies and went into the bathroom. "Bella, I will go pick up some clothes. What size do I need to get?" He asked her. She walked back out of the bathroom in her suit paints and tank top. He cringed at the bruises already appearing on her skin. He was also thankful for the nose plugs because her arms were all scratched up pretty bad.

He also noticed the tone muscles of her arms, shoulders, and neck. He had never seen a human woman with muscle mass like she had, other than weightlifters. It was obvious that she worked out and often. If she looked like this now, she would be a knockout as a vampire.

"I want something comfortable please. Size 10 paints and top or medium. I need a size 8 ½ shoe if you can find some. Oh, here is some cash for it." She said as she attempted to hand him the money. "No way Belly Bean. I am not taking your money. This is the least I can do. I will be back in a few minutes. Are you sure you will be okay?" He asked.

"I promise, just lock me in and I will go soak in the tub. Thanks again Emmett, for everything." She walked to him and gave him hug. He was waiting on her to fall apart – did this girl ever let her emotions out? He thought to himself.

"Bella, you are family and we protect our family. Human or Vampire!" He said as he held her to his chest. He could see what drew Edward to her. She was one of a kind, did not demand or expect anything from others. She was totally self sufficient, but she was internalizing all of this. She pulled away and walked towards the bathroom, shutting and locking the door.

Emmett walked out and towards the lobby. He did not want to go far and was not leaving the hotel if he could help it. He noticed the gift shop still open and walked in. He found some black sweats with Jersey Girl written across the ass. He pictured them on Rose, but with Emmett's Girl instead. He shook it off to focus on his purpose. He managed to find a t-shirt and hoodie. He now needed shoes and looked around finding none. He paid and made his way to the lobby where his phone rang. He noticed it was Edward – "Shit" he thought as he hit decline. He instantly called Alice. "Hey, Eddie boy is calling. What do I do Allie? Bella does not want him to know. Plus, I needed to get clothes for Bella and can't find shoes." He told her at vampire speed. He was not sure if they had been followed, but was not going to take any chances.

"Well, he might think you are on your flight, which you need to figure out what to tell Rosalie. Just ignore it for now. Go to the lobby and ask him where the nearest shoe store is. She will be fine in the tub while you get shoes." She told him.

Emmett did what she recommended and ran across the street to the strip mall. He found a Ladies Footlocker and ran in for some shoes. Knowing that Bella was athletic, he picked out a pair of running shoes and socks. He then headed back across the street. He noticed Edward calling again and ignored the call. He got back to the room to find Bella still in the bathroom. He knocked on the door and told her he was back with clothes. She told him to leave them on the floor by the door and she would get them in a minute.

He began pacing the room as he thought about what to tell Rose. He picked up the phone and dialed her number. "Hey there my sexy muscle man. I miss you!" she purred. "Hey baby, I miss you too. Listen, I went to check out that car today and the guy had something come up. I also missed my flight so I will not be home until tomorrow." He told her. He was telling her the truth actually. He had gotten to the clients home and he had a family emergency. Emmett waited on the guy for a while and he finally showed up about the time Bella called.

"Oh, well you will have to make it up to me when you get back. Plus, Alice convinced me to go with her down to LA. They are expecting rain all day tomorrow and we can get some great shopping in." She said seductively. Emmett was relieved that Alice was able to help distract Rose. They spoke for a few more minutes before she said goodbye. He noticed his phone again and finally decided to answer Edwards call. "Hello Eddie boy" he said trying to hide his nervous tone. "Hey, I have been trying to get in touch with you for the last hour. Bella should have been home by now and she is not answering her phone. Did her flight leave late? It is showing on time online." He said. Shit – how was he going to answer this one.

He said. He paused then said, "She was fine when I saw her last. Maybe her phone is on silent." He told him. About that time, he received a text from Bella. He told Eddie to hold on a minute as he checked the text out.

_**Emmett – I am sorry. I don't want you to have to lie for me. I am about to call Edward okay so no worries – Belly Bean **_

"Sorry bro, so how is Germany?" He asked to distract him. "It is fine; I am getting a decent amount of research and data that will help us. They want me to stay through next week, but I just don't know. I was going to visit Bella next week in Atlanta, but now the forecast has changed. It is to be sunny through Friday of next week. Oh, this is Bella calling, Call you later." He told Emmett who was relived.

Emmett walked back in and shut the balcony doors. He could hear Bella in the tub talking to Edward.

"I miss you too. So when will you be home?" she asked him. He could hear him tell her the same thing and the disappointment in his voice was evident. He asked her what she was doing which she was honest because she was in the tub. She just didn't tell him in an Epson salt bath soaking the wounds.

He told her he would not be able to visit which was better for her. She would be able to heal a bit more before they saw each other again. He could hear their call ending so he turned on the TV wishing he had not. There was breaking news about a possible mob related killing in New York. Apparently, Calus died of his injured. About that time, the bathroom door flew open and out ran Bella in a bathrobe. She was staring at the report on the TV with wide eyes. The reporter announced that he was found in an alleyway with every bone in his body crushed. It was suspected that a vehicle hit him, but since there were no witnesses or cameras, it was not confirmed.

Bella instantly slumped to the ground and began crying. Here she had been attacked and was able to keep calm, but hearing the news and she fell apart. "Bella, I am sorry! I did not intend on killing him I promise." He said as he kneeled next to her. "I am not mad at you. These are tears of joy because that is one less bastard I have to fear or looking over my shoulder for. You actually saved my life tonight and for that I am eternally grateful." She told him. This made him feel much better. He was worried about how Carlisle would react to the news. It had been a long time since Emmett had taken the life of a human.

"Bella, you have got to give me some answers here." He told her as he sat there looking at her. "Emmett, let me finish getting cleaned up and I will tell you once we hit the road." She told him as she stood up with a wince. Her breathing was ragged and she had to hold onto the door to steady herself. "Bella, are you okay?" He asked as he reached her side and placed a hand on her shoulder. "She shook her head, yeah, yeah I am good. I just tripped." She told him. He watched her walk in to the bathroom and placed her hands against the counter. "Bella, please tell me what do to help?" he asked her.

"Em, I need to stitch up my foot and ankle so it is probably best if you are not near me right now. I have it contained and liquid stitched, but it is too deep." She told him as she placed the supplies on the counter. "Bella, please tell me you are not going to do that yourself." He said to her as he watched her place the iodine, needle, and three bottles of Jack Daniels. He guessed she got them from the mini bar. He watched her open the Jack and drink two down like water.

She then lifted her leg to the toilet and rubbed iodine on her leg. She then walked to the door and looked at Emmett. "I need to remove my robe so I am just going to shut the door. You might want to open the balcony door so that the smell of my blood does not cause any problems for you." She told him. He just stood there looking at her.

"Bella, how many times have you done this?" he asked her. She continued to prep set up her materials on the counter. "Em, more than you want to know. Let's just say my stitch work could be compared to doctors." He shook his head and closed the door. He paced in front of the door as he listened to her stitch her leg. Every now and then, he could hear grit her teeth or cuss. He heard her open the other bottle of Jack and down it in one gulp, then start again. Damn, she was one tough little tiger. He was amazed by her. He felt pride that he has a little kick ass sister. There were no words to describe Bella – she was smart, beautiful, intuitive, feisty, tough, self sufficient, and could kick the ass of a mobster in a pair of heels. She would definitely be one kick ass vampire and if Eddie would not change her, he would do it just to see her fight.

He could not take it any longer and went to the balcony to get some fresh air. His phone beeped and he noticed Alice was calling. "Hey, Allie" he said. "She is stitching herself isn't she? Emmett, I saw Bella pass out so it must be after she finishes in the bathroom. Carlisle is almost there. I am sorry I did not tell you, but I knew you would need him." She told him, as there was a knock on the door. He opened to see a concerned Carlisle.

"Thanks Allie, he just got here. Bella lost her balance a bit ago, but insisted she was fine. Plus, the news reported her attacker was killed. I killed him Allie! I am so sorry – he had a gun to her head. God – she is in some deep shit. That dude was Calus Black - only the biggest mobster in the northeast! Did you know her married name was Black? She was married to Jamie Black – aka "J". He was a badass mobster that was killed two years ago in a drug raid. Fuck! She has a huge ass bounty out on her head. No wonder she looks over her shoulder. She and the boys have been in hiding for the last two years." He told her and Carlisle since he was standing there.

"Well, Edward is going to shit when he finds out, but I agree that she need to be the one to tell him. We just have to find a way to keep her safe, which is too difficult with her in Atlanta." She told him. "Allie, I think we need to just keep this between us for now. Look, since Carlisle is here I need to go. Thanks pix, Bye!" he told her.

Emmett was now sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. They could hear Bella hissing in the bathroom and both of their heads looked at the door. "She is stitching herself up. The fact that she knew what medical supplies to buy and how to do use them had shocks me. This tells me she does this often." Carlisle said in a quiet voice as Emmett just sat there.

"Emmett, I am proud of you for taking care of Bella. Sometimes we have to make split decisions, which result in people getting hurt. I had rather the attacker be injured than Bella. Don't berate yourself for saving her life. I am proud of you son." Carlisle told Emmett. They could hear a whimper coming from the bathroom then a thud. Both men bolted for the door only to find Bella collapsed on the floor.

Carlisle kneeled beside her and pulled the robe back over her exposed body. "Emmett, grab my bag please." He said as he continued to check on Bella. Emmett got the bag just as his phone rang. "Hey Allie, you were right! She passed out. Is everything okay?" He asked as he handed Carlisle his bag. He watched him get out a packet and wave it under her nose, causing her to stir. "She will wake up in about 1 minute and will panic when she sees Carlisle." Alice told them.

Sure enough, Bella's eyes begin to flutter open and she looked up at Carlisle. Panic is evident on her face. "Bella, it is okay! You passed out sweetheart. I am here to help you." He looked at her with concern.

She winced and brought her arm to her head. The concrete burn along her arm was pretty bad from what he could see. "Bella, let's sit you up sweetheart." Carlisle told her as he helped her to sit up. "Carlisle, I am so sorry for getting your family involved in this mess. I am so sorry!" She said as tears ran down her cheek. Emmett could only shake his head as Carlisle rubbed her back and told her, "Bella, don't be sorry. We are here to help you dear. Don't be mad at Alice and Emmett, either. I overheard Alice talking to Emmett and came on my own." He told her as she sat there crying.

"I just am afraid that you will all hate me when you know the truth about my past. I was hoping it could be avoided, but my past will never let me go. I am damned and know that my days are numbered." She whispered shaking her head. "Belly Bean, we can and will protect you! I think you saw that today. Edward would never let anyone hurt you either. You have to trust him and us!" Emmett told her.

"Emmett, you had to kill someone because of me. I should have never put you in that position. This is all my fault!" she told them as she placed her head in her hands. "Bella, we are here for you to listen and help. You mean a great deal to us so please let us help you. We are also here if you need to talk. Right now, I need to make sure you are okay. Will you let me check you over, at least for the sake of your kids and Edward?" Carlisle asked her.

"Edward is going to lose it! I promise to tell him, I… I am just scared." She told them. Emmett laughed which made both Carlisle and Bella look up at him. "You can say that Belly Bean. He is going to do more than lose it when he finds out about this incident. I don't think he would be able to handle you being injured like this. I can't believe you were able to act like nothing was wrong when you spoke with him earlier. It was all I could do to keep my shit together when he called. Fuck! Carlisle, you should have heard and seen it. Edward was not kidding about her being able to kick ass. She could have taken that Calus dude out if he had not branded the damn gun. He was already fucked up before I even got there." Emmett said as Bella looked up. "Bella, I am quite impressed and proud of you little sis!" he said with a wink.

"Emmett, I never lied to Edward! He asked how I was doing and at that moment, I was fine – I was in the safety of your car. He asked if I was on my way home which we were, in a roundabout way. When he asked me what I was doing earlier, I was honestly in the tub when he called. So technically I never lied," she told them. Carlisle chuckled and shook his head. "I guess you have a point. It was probably best for Edward since he is a good 18 hours away. He would be breaking multiple laws to get here, but he needs to know Bella." Carlisle told her in a fatherly voice. "I know, I will. I do not want anyone to lie on my behalf. My whole life has been full of secrets, lies, and deception. I don't want that with Edward. I would never ask that of you either. Who else knows?" She asked as she looked at her hands. "Alice and the two of us is it. I don't know if she told Jasper yet. Esme and Rose were at the spa, so they don't have a clue." Carlisle told her. Bella just shook her head in understanding. Suddenly Carlisle's phone rang and he sighed. It was Edward, so he let it go to voice mail. He instantly texted him:

_**With a patient, will call you back later**_

Emmett could not help but laugh. Edward was going to be so pissed that they would need to have extra cash on hand to pay for the damages.

"Bella, I need to look you over. Do you want to do it in here or in the bedroom?" Carlisle asked her. "In here please. I don't have to take pictures this time since Calus is dead." She said causally. He just looked at her and then to Carlisle. This was fucked up! She has had to take pictures in the past. This can't be good. "Bella, what do you mean about not needing pictures this time?" Emmett asked her as she began to stand. Both he and Carlisle looked at her with great concern.

BPOV

"Like I said, this is nothing compared to some of the beatings I have received in the past. When Jamie got involved with the Black cartel, he began doing drugs. He was violent when he was high and would hit me frequently. Jamie would call a friend over who was a nurse to patch me up. After a while, we became friends and she would take pictures. Her husband was mine and Jamie's attorney until Jamie began working with his uncle. They stayed loyal to me and were not happy with Jamie. Margaret is her name; she would start cleaning my house to help me while her husband Mark started building a file against Jamie." She told them. "You called and texted a Mark today, you still associate with him? Is that safe?" Emmett asked with the look of concern on his face.

"Mark and Margaret are like family. They have stuck with me and helped me over the years. If not for them, I would already be dead. They did not approve of Jamie's behavior and wanted to see it end. Plus, I paid them well for their services. For years, Margaret would patch me up and even taught me how to do it. I would also take pictures myself when she was not around. The violence got much worse and when he started going after the kids I began to fight back. Naturally, that caused deeper cuts and broken bones. Jamie refused to let me see a doctor and only allowed Margaret to help me. We learned how to cast and splint together. That is how I knew what type of store to find and materials to purchase." She told them pointing to the supplies on the table. "You did very well Bella. I do not like the idea of you stitching yourself up." Carlisle told her with concern.

"Carlisle, every scar on my body was stitched up by me or Margaret. Well with the exception for the one from my c-section that is. Thank you though! I have learned how to treat my skin to help with the bruising also. I know Edward will see them when he gets back. I am kind of glad we have good weather next week. It will give me more time to heal before I see him. I plan on telling him them." She told them. She was torn about what else to say, but decided if she was spilling; it might as well all come out.

"Bella, I am not sure if the weather will prevent him from coming anyway. He is miserable without you." Emmett told her.

"Bella, no one should have to endure what you have. Why did you not go to the cops? Your attorney had plenty of pictures right?" Emmett asked. "In New York, you never knew who to trust. Jamie and the Black's had so many cops on their payroll it wasn't funny. The one time I did call the police, the officer laughed, then rape me. He told me Jamie gave him permission and it was a warning to me about keeping my mouth shut."

She noticed that Emmett had his fists clenched and fury on his face. Carlisle face was tight and jaw clenched. She reached over and placed her hand on Emmett's balled fist. "Em, it is okay! I am okay now and away from that. You need to understand that you only know the half of the shit I have lived to tell about. I don't know how to defend myself for no reason." She told him in an attempt to calm him.

"Emmett, would you excuse us for a minute so I can check her out?" Carlisle said to him and then followed him to the door saying something so fast she could not comprehend. The door closed and Bella was suddenly nervous. She was not scared of Carlisle, but nervous about taking her clothes off in front of him. Edward had been the only man who had seen her without clothes in two years. All the other men had been the ones inflicting the pain.

"Bella, relax sweetheart. I am not going to hurt you. I just need to make sure you don't have any serious injuries. Okay? (He asked as she nodded) Now, sit here on this bench and I will start with your head." He told her as she sat. He placed his hands on her head and running them over different areas. When he reached the area where she hit it on the wall she winced. "Does that hurt?" He asked. She nodded and he gently ran his fingers over the area. She could tell he was gently pulling the hair apart to look at the contusion but she winced again because her scalp was still tender from Calus dragging her by her hair. "Sorry, my scalp is a bit tender. Calus drug me by my hair at one point." She told him.

"Bella, you have nothing to be sorry about. I am going to press around the contusion and I need you to tell me when it begins to hurt by giving me a number. The number will correlate to your level of pain. The scale will be one to ten, One for no pain and a ten for unbearable." He told her then began to press gently on her head. His hands were cool and soft. His touch was like a feather.

She began to feel some pain so she told him it was a three and as he reached the center of the contusion her pain level was only a six. She had learned overtime to accept pain and her tolerance was pretty high. He came around to look in her eyes using his flashlight. After several exercises with her eyes, he put the light away. "Have you experienced any nausea, dizziness, or been light headed?" He asked. "Well, I was only a little light headed earlier, but that was after I got up quickly. My head aches but it is tolerable." She told him. "Well, I don't think you have a concussion. If you begin to feel any of those symptoms, you need to let me know. Bella, I don't want to make you uncomfortable. Try to think of me as a doctor and not Edward's father. Okay?"

He asked her with warm eyes. "Dr. Cullen, I trust you and know that you will not hurt me. You need to know that Edward was the first person I have ever been with that did not hurt me, violate me, or scare me when I was this scantily dressed. It is okay, I am okay, I promise!" she said. She could hear something shattering in the next room and Emmett mutter an angry "sorry". She figured he must have heard what she said. She had not wanted them to find out this way. She was worried that Edward would be mad at her for this. She pulled the strings of the robe and let it fall to the ground. She still had on her undergarments, so it was not too embarrassing.

"Bella, you are pretty banged up. Stand for me please; I need to check your neck, ribs and back." He told her. She stood and suddenly cold hands were felt on her spine. She shivered slightly, but closed her eyes. "I have some aches and pains around my ribs. I think some are bruised. I know they are not broken, I have felt that before." She told him. His cool hands came around to her ribs and unfastened the ace bandage. He gradually applied more pressure, which caused her to wince. "I think you are right about being bruised. Your skin is already bruised and... is that a foot print?" he asked. "Yes, Calus kicked me a few times before I got a few kicks in myself." She said with a chuckle. Carlisle chuckled, "Yeah, I hear you did a number on him yourself. Where did you learn to defend yourself?"

He asked as he proceeded to look at her arms, neck, back, and other lacerations. "Bella, you have the several bruises on your neck. It is pretty obvious they are fingers. How does your throat feel?" He asked her. "It does not feel too bad, just a bit sore. I guess I will need to wear some turtle necks until they go away." She said mainly to herself. "Bella, it is going to be hard to hide this, no matter who it is, especially Edward. You do realize that." Carlisle said. She nodded.

"Well… I have told Edward much of this, but not everything. I guess I need to give you some background first. Jamie, my ex husband, became involved with his cousin and uncle who are the Black cartel which you know now. (he nodded as he motioned for her to sit and handed her the robe. He lifted her leg to check out the lacerations there) Well he began doing drugs and would hit me, like I said earlier. He would also allow his associates to hit me, too. After a while, sex was forced and no longer consensual. After a while, he allowed his buddies to watch and eventually violate me, too. At that point, I could not defend myself. The straw that broke the camels back as they say was when he allowed his boys to gang rape me while he watched. As a result, I got pregnant with the twins. The violence got much worse after the twins were born. I guess he realized the twins were not his. I don't know who the father or fathers were. Calus was one of the men that night." She whispered. Bella looked down at her hands because she was to blame for Calus death and yet she could not find it in her to feel guilty. She was also afraid that they would be disgusted with her and scorn her.

"Bella, what happened to you was not your fault. You have been through so much and have nothing to be ashamed of. Never feel guilty for defending yourself." He told her. "Carlisle, I learned to defend myself because when Jamie was not there his associates would show up and demand sex. If I did not provide it, they would beat me. I did not have a choice because….once Jamie died several people tried to attack us, hurt the kids, kidnap them, and worse. That is why we ran and have been in hiding for the last 2 years." Tears began to fall from down her face. "Bella, you don't have to explain. You are such a strong woman and deserve to be cared for. You said Edward knows most of it. What does he not know?" he asked her. "I am just so scared that when he learns the rest that he will be disgusted and leave. That is why I am so afraid to tell him." She said. She had also not mentioned Bio or the trial.

"Well he knows about the rape and beatings. He does not know Jamie was in the mob or that I am in hiding." She said making eye contact with Carlisle. "Bella, I understand that you told him bits and pieces. Don't you think the fact that your life is in danger is just more important, if not more than what you have been through? We can't change the past, but we can help protect you." Carlisle told her. "I understand, but I do not want to burden him or all of you. The last thing I want is for your existence to be jeopardized because of me." She told him. He just shook his head and inspected the cuts on her legs. "You will never be a burden to anyone." He told her.

He reached the two knife wounds on her foot and ankle and inspected her work. "You did a nice job with these. Looking at what you used, I would say it looks as good as a professional does. I am still amazed that you even know how to treat your own injuries." He told her as he placed the bandage back on her foot. "You are going to be very sore tomorrow and you will be hard pressed for Edward not to see any of them. Here is some pain medicine and an anti-inflammatory. I sent Emmett to get you something to eat." He said as he packed up his things and walked to the door. "Carlisle, thank you!" she told him as he reached the door.

"You are very welcome. Bella, you need to understand we are very protective of our family. Edward loves you more than life itself, you are family now." He told her with a smile before he walked out the door.

She stood there thinking about how kind, gently, and compassionate they were. Tears pooled in her eyes as she thought about what he has said. She was family – for the first time in a very long time if was comforting to feel love, acceptance and not fear. Here she was in a room with two vampires that feed on mammal blood. She had been bleeding tonight and yet they simply saved her and took care of her in her time of need. This was more than any human had ever done. She realized that Carlisle was right and Edward deserved to know the truth.


	36. Chapter 36

I do not own these characters - just the plot!

**Chapter 36**

**BPOV**

She dressed and walked into the room where Emmett and Carlisle were engaged in a quiet conversation. She could not hear what they were saying so she made her way to the plate of food on the desk. She opened the tray and noticed a sandwich, sun chips, and water. She could not help but smile at Emmett's thoughtfulness.

Emmett left the room and Carlisle came over to the chair and sat. "Bella, Emmett went to warm up the car and check us out. If you are okay with sleeping as we ride, we are going to head to Atlanta. Plus, I wanted to check you out again before I leave tomorrow." He told her as she finished eating.

"That sounds great; I am ready to be home. Carlisle, I want to tell Edward, but I am …. Well I am not scared… more like worried. I don't want him to think I lied to him. The last thing I want is for him not to trust me. I did not tell him earlier because... well I am so use to it only being me. I have had very few people I could trust in the past. I could not even trust the police! I know your family is not associated with them, but please understand my apprehensions. Plus, I needed time to assess my injuries and get out of the city." She told him. She cleaned up her trash and began to gather her things.

"Bella, I think you are making a wise decision to tell him. I understand not wanting to tell him immediately, he does overreact at times. You have every right to questions the people you come in contact with. Your first priority is to protect your family! Edward will understand that and I think Edward is more perceptive than you think. (He glanced at his watch) He should have finished the most important part of his trip today. He will probably be back at the hotel at this time or hunting, so it is safe to call him now. But be prepared for him to be upset about it at first." Carlisle told her. Carlisle was the typical father figure; she had such respect for him. "I think I will call him when we get in the car, get on the road." She told him with a smile.

They gathered her things and made their way to the waiting car. Apparently, Carlisle had taken a cab so they would be traveling in Emmett's rental car. The SUV gave her plenty of room to spread out in the back. Emmett had even found a pillow and blanket for her, which warmed her heart at his consideration. For him to be such a big, scary looking muscle man, he was soft as a teddy bear.

Once on the road she pulled out her cell and called Edward. The phone went to voice mail, which she was relived. She could face the toughest mob, but was worried about talking to Edward.

She decided to leave a message. "Hey baby. Call me when you get this message. I love you!"

She glanced up and saw Emmett looking at her in the rear view mirror. "Bella, it will be okay. He is going to be pissed at first, but since you are okay and Carlisle is here he will be fine. Just rest sweetheart." He told her. She nodded and looked out the window wishing she could just put an end to this miserable life of running. She knew that they have a 14-hour drive back to Atlanta, well if she were driving. Emmett being a vampire and having a lead foot probably less. She might as well get some sleep the thought as she laid her head down and dozed off.

EPOV

He hated having to go out of town, but out of the country was even worse. He knew Bella was worried about going to New York and he wanted to be there. He was relieved that Emmett would be in the city and could drive her to and from the airport. It gave him a sense of comfort, but he still did not feel comfortable about her trip for some reason.

He knew he could be overprotective and obsessive about things, but Bella was his life now. He did not want to lose her and the thoughts of her being in the city she lived in for 12 years in fear rattled him. He knew that Jamie had been in the mob. It did not take a genius to figure it out from Bella's comments. He was not sure why she just didn't come out and say it, but he guessed it was fear.

She had every right to be fearful. He knew that Jamie Black was "J" of the Black cartel and they were bad news. He figured it out on the plane to Germany. He had forgotten about the information Alice had faxed him on Bella and her organization. He had put it in his briefcase in San Fran, actually forgot about it. He had become bored during the 11-hour flight to Germany and was looking for a book in his case when he stumbled across it again.

He looked back at the papers and then came to the wedding announcement. At first, he had just looked at her name and face. He never truly read the announcement until now. As he read Billy Black, Senior was Jamie's grandfather, he began to piece it together really quickly. The Blacks were known for drugs and prostitution especially with their nightclubs. It had been rumored that they were gun smuggling also. When Bella told him that Jamie had been working with Bio, he thought that maybe he was working for them.

His family knew that Bio was a under the table company and had ties to the mob, but could not be proven. Holy shit! He thought – the rumors about their connection had to be true. He wondered how much information Bella had about Jamie and the Blacks. If she knew too much then they would want her out of the picture. He was instantly angered at the thought of someone attacking or hurting her.

He had a feeling that Bella was in Georgia to get away from them. He was unsure if she was running or in hiding since she continued her business and travels. That part was confusing to him. But he knew her anxiety of going to New York was valid and was glad Emmett would be with her. This was the only reason he did not cancel his trip. Emmett would be there if she ran into problems. He also realized that Bella's safety, as well as the boys, was of concern now. He realized she had been fine for the last two years, which made him really wonder what was going on.

After his flight landed, he saw a text from Bella telling him she was at the airport. He looked at the time and decided to call her before his first meeting. She would be with Emmett by now.

"Hey there stranger!" she said into the phone which brought a smile to his face. He missed her so much. "Hey there gorgeous! How are you? Is Emmett taking good care of you?" He asked as he reached his hotel. "Oh he has been such the gentleman and it was good to see a familiar face here!" she told him.

He laughed but could hear the nerves in her tone. He went on to tell her about his flight, where he would be the rest of the day. He reminded her to call him if she needed him for any reason. He would be checking in with Emmett frequently today because he had a strange feeling about her being in New York. Something just did not sit well and he could not put his finger on it.

"Bella, I miss you and I can't wait to see you next week. I hate that I am so far away from you! I miss you so much baby!" He missed her so much that it was painful. He was also worried about being so far away from her.

"I miss you, too! I love you!" she told him and he could hear the emotion in her voice. She was struggling to keep it together and it worried him. Bella was a strong person, stronger than any human he had met. For her to be a bit rattled was a sign. "I love you more than you know! Tell Emmett I will kill him if you get into any trouble on his watch." He said with a laugh and caused Emmett to laugh also. However, he was dead serious! "Oh! Don't you worry little brother! I will take care of Jelly Belly for you!" Emmett yelled across the car obviously.

They hung up the phone and he thought carefully about going back to the airport. He called Alice instead. "Well, brother dear I see you made it to Germany. How were your travels?" She asked him. He was not in the mood for perky. "It was good, listen I need to you to keep an eye on Bella today. I don't have a good feeling about this trip." He told her with concern. "I do not see anything at this point. I will let you know. Be safe Edward and don't worry. We are all here; as a matter of fact Carlisle had to go back to New York for a board meeting." She told him.

This made him feel much better to know Emmett and Carlisle were near her. He decided to relax just a little. He got online and found an Air France flight back to the US that would only be an 8-hour flight. He bookmarked the flight times for the day, just in case. He made his way to the lobby of the hotel where his car was waiting. He decided to bring his luggage with him just in case. He would pay this driver extra to stay with him all day. He needed to be able to leave at a moment's notice.

His afternoon meetings went well and it was approaching 5 pm here so he was headed back to his hotel. He took his bags and paid the driver thanking him for his service. He knew that Bella would be at lunch now and worried about how her day went. He decided to call Emmett to see how things went. Emmett picked up on the first ring. "Hey little Eddie, how's it going?" Emmett asked. He seemed calm and his usual self. "Hey Emmett, I am fine. I just got back to the hotel for the evening. How were things this morning with Bella?" he asked. He noticed a pause from Emmett, which worried him.

"Oh, well she was good, a bit anxious but good. It was her first time back here since she left so I guess that has something to do with it." He told him. "Well, did everything go well, not problems at the airport and dropping her off at the office?" he asked. "Oh, that was all well and good. We hit some monster traffic, but I got her to the office in one piece. Hey Eddie, she was really nervous and kept looking over her shoulder. I told her to call me if she needed me to get her early. I am just a bit worried about the vibes I was getting from her." Emmett said. "Thanks Em, really appreciate you watching out for her. I am thinking about canceling the rest of my meetings here and taking the airbus back this evening. Just let me know when you pick her up later okay? Oh, Carlisle is going to be in New York this afternoon for a meeting just to let you know." He told him as they ended their call.

Not ten minutes later, he received a text from Bella telling him that they were at lunch, things were going well and Emmett would pick her up after dinner at about 6:30. Her flight was not till nine and she would have plenty of time to get there. His nerves were a bit frayed so he decided a quick hunt might calm him. He finished his hunt and realized it was close to 5:30 pm in New York. Bella would be finishing dinner soon and on her way to the airport. The sooner she left that town the better he would feel.

He was walking back into the lobby of the hotel only to catch the scent of other vampire. He immediately became alert as he scanned the bar and lobby. He proceeded towards the elevator and pressed the up button. The scent was familiar but not that of his family. He made his way to his floor and realized the scent was still very strong. The closer he got to his room, the stronger the scent. The minute he opened his door, a strong scent flooded his senses and so did the presence of Tanya. Fuck – of all days he had to deal with her. He had been avoiding this conversation with her, which was well over due!

"Eddie, oh how wonderful! Rosalie told me you were in Berlin on business. I thought I would come join you. It has been so long." She purred. He tried to avoid looking at her displayed on the bed in a red negligee. All he could think of was Bella and how he needed to get home to her. "Tanya, what are you doing here? And who gave you permission to be in my room?" He spit at her as he laid his phone and room key on the desk. "Oh Eddie, rough day sweetheart? I can help you relieve some of that stress." She said as she approached him placing her hands around his waist and kissed his neck. He was instantly disgusted and quickly moved out of her grasp. He turned to face her, holding her away from him. "Eddie, I simply told the attendant that I was your wife. They did not question it. I can't wait until we make that a reality." She told him as he closed his eyes in frustration. He suddenly felt her lips on his and he opened his eyes immediately pushing her back. "Tanya, first my name is Edward! Second, I told you months ago that this relationship was not going anywhere. I do not love you!" he told her has he noticed his cell phone buzzing on the desk. Before he could grab it, Tanya had it in her hand thinking _(Oh no! They will not put their nose in this! Alice is probably calling to warn him about me being here) _"Hello, Alice, I am sorry Eddie can't come to the phone right now. He is a little busy at the moment." She told her the hung up the phone.

"Give me the damn phone!" he spit at her. He was suddenly worried that they would get the wrong idea. What if Bella was in trouble? What ?.. Fuck! Tanya's thoughts pulled him from his thoughts. _(You are mine Edward and no one can change that. You love me and only I can please you!)_

Edward was angry at this point. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He did not love her and never would. He was cursing himself for even being intimate with her. What a mess he had gotten himself into. He was also pissed at Rose for telling Tanya where he was. He would deal with her later.

Tanya walked towards him and put her hands on chest. "Eddie, you know you want me. How could you not want my body?" She said as she suddenly ripped the shirt off him sending buttons flying across the room. Her hand then reached down and grabbed his cock. Fuck! He thought as he pulled back and away from her. "Tanya, I do not want this and I do not want you. This (he motioned between them) is over and has been since September. I care about you as a friend, but I will never love you." He then grabbed her wrists and held them firmly away from him.

"Eddie, I could feel your arousal and know you want me. We can work on the love part. It will happen eventually." She told him attempting to get out of his grip.

"Tanya, we will never be together and you know I am not aroused by you right now. I have found my other half, my mate and it is not you." He told her as he waited on the fury.

"You what!" she yelled at him and pulled her hands away from him. "Who is this bitch? You are mine and I will rip her to shreds!" she yelled. Edward wished for the comfort of his family at this moment. He knew that the situation was only going to get worse.

"Tanya, you know good and well the process we go through when we mate. We, you and I, have never had that and you know it! I found her in October and I love her. She is my world now – I am sorry! I told you in September that we were done and I did not want to continue our relationship." He told her in a calm voice. He could hear his phone buzz again and Tanya threw it across the room.

"You son of a bitch! I have given you the best all these years as you sat lonely and brooding. You never complained when I would fuck you! I also remember times when you came seeking me for a good fuck!" She yelled at him.

"Tanya, that was just it – just a fuck – just a release of stress. Did I ever whisper words of adoration or love? Never! Did I ever want more? Did I ever stay the night? NO! I never wanted that with you! You knew from the beginning sex was all it was. If I recall, you were never lonely when I was gone." He told her as he walked toward his phone. He picked it up and noticed a call from Carlisle – fuck! He needed to call them, but this was not the time. He glanced at the clock to see it was 6:30 p.m. in New York.

"Fuck you Edward, it does not matter who I was with when you were gone. That was my business!" she spit at him. "Oh really, if we were so together then I would call that cheating!" He spit at her.

She did not respond just walked around the room and suddenly changed her tone. "Eddie, I am sorry! You are right. Well, how about one last round and we will call it a truce." She said walking back towards the bed. "I am sorry Tanya; I will not cheat on Bella. She is my world and I am with her now. I love her!" He said just as someone knocked on the door. He threw her clothes at her and opened the door to find Jasper. Fuck! This was not going to look good at all!

Jasper entered and looked at the situation then looked back at Edward. _(If Alice had not sent me with the details, this would not look good you know) _ Edward could only nod his head. "I was just asking her to leave. Thanks Jasper!" He said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well, you need to wrap this up quickly! I will be outside the door waiting!" Jasper said while blocking his thoughts. Shit! This was not good.

Edward walked back in the room and pulled another shirt out of his bag. "Tanya, I ask that you respect my wishes. I am sorry if I hurt you, but I have finally found my other half and she is it for me. You are a good friend and I hope we can stay friends." He told her as he dressed and gathered his things.

"This is not over Edward!" She said as she dressed. "I will not go down without a fight! This Bella- well we will have to see who the better woman is!" she spit as she walked out the door. "Jasper" she said as she walked out.

Jasper entered the room and proceeded to help him clean up the mess. "What the fuck was that about? She was pissed as hell, but hurt also" Jasper commented. Edward shook his head and sat on the bed with his face in his hands. "I did not know she was here! I came in to find her in my room. She had told the front desk she was my wife. Which I will deal with! FUCK!" Edward said.

"Edward, as much as I would like to stay here and chat, we have other matters to deal with so let's go!" He said still blocking his thoughts. "Jasper, what is going on? I know I missed a call from Alice and Carlisle. Tell me!" He said as they got in the elevator. "Edward, I will tell you but we need to get to the car first." He said. They went to check Edward out as Jaspers phone rang and he walked out the door.

Edward dealt with the front desk and proceeded to tell them his disgust for the security breech. They were apologetic but he did not have time to worry with them. He tried to call Emmett but it went to voice mail. He was afraid something was wrong with Bella. He pulled out his phone and called her quickly as he approached Jasper in the waiting car. Bella picked up on the third ring.

"Hey there" she said with a sigh. The sound of her voice comforted him and she was okay! "Hey there beautiful, are you on your way to the airport?" He asked her but could hear the sound of a speeding car. She must be with Emmett and he did have a tendency to drive too fast. "I am on my way home! How was your day?" she asked him but her voice was strained and different. He knew something was wrong and typical Bella was trying to hide it. He looked towards Jasper who kept his eyes on the road and thoughts blocked. Something was off. He told her about his meeting and that he had a shitty afternoon. He heard her laugh and suddenly wince. Something was definitely wrong!

"What is wrong baby, are you okay?" He asked with concern in his voice. He knew she was use to masking her pain and fear. He wished he could talk to Emmett! He looked at Jasper who was texting on his phone while thinking of battle strategies. Fuck – they are hiding something from him, but Bella was obvious with Emmett. She was safe so this calmed him quite a bit!

"Oh I am fine; I am just really tired and ready to get home. My muscles ache, but I am fine. Look, I need to let you go. I love you Edward." She told him quickly. He looked at the phone as it disconnected.

"Jasper, what the fuck is going on! I know Bella is safe and with Emmett but did something happen today?" He asked as they drove towards the airport. "Edward, I was only told to come help you with your situation with Tanya and then get you back home. Something did happen that rattled her today, but I have not been privy to anything else. I have been locked inside a fucking airplane all damn day with a bunch of EMO humans! You just talked to Bella so she is apparently safe." He said. "Yeah, she is safe, but something is wrong! I have felt it all day then that shit with Tanya distracted me!" he told him.

"Speaking of which, she is not going to let that die – Tanya that is! I place dibs on Bella!" He said with a laugh. This angered Edward that Tanya would dare touch Bella. He sat and thought about how to keep Tanya away from Bella also how to deal with the new information about her ex. They made it to the airport and checked in. Jasper had already made arrangements for them to fly Air France back into Atlanta. The flight would be about 8 hours. He decided to call Emmett and Bella once again before they boarded the plane. He needed to make sure things were fine. He also checked on Bella's flight and noticed it should have landed in Atlanta already. He knew Bella would try to brush it off. He called Bella's phone and got voice mail. He then called Emmett and on the sixth ring he picked up, which was odd for him.

"Hello Eddie boy" he said in a nervous tone. "Hey, I have been trying to get in touch with you for the last hour. Bella should have been home by now and she is not answering her phone. Did her flight get delayed? It is showing that it was on time online." Edward commented and noticed a long pause before Emmett commented again. "She was fine when I saw her last. Maybe her phone is on silent, hey can you hold on a minute I have a text coming in I need to read." He asked him. Emmett was acting weird and it was really bugging him. He knew Emmett had to catch a flight and then thought that it might be Rose. He knew Rose told Tanya about his trip and instantly figured Tanya had called Rose.

"Sorry bro, so how is Germany?" He asked him. "It is fine; I am getting a decent amount of research and data that will help us. They want me to stay through next week, but I just don't know. I was going to visit Bella next week in Atlanta, but now the forecast has changed. It is to be sunny through Friday of next week." He was pissed about the weather changing, but it would not detain him at this point from going to Atlanta. He noticed an incoming call from Bella "Oh, this is Bella calling, Call you later, Em." He said as he quickly clicked over.

"Hey there beautiful! God I miss you!" He told her as he listened to what sounded like water in the background. "I miss you too. So when will you be home?" she asked him. "Not sure yet, they wanted me to stay a little longer, but I am not sure. What are you doing, I hear water?" he asked her. "Oh! I am soaking in the tub. I am a bit ache, nothing big." She told him. He was relieved! If she was in the tub that meant she was home and safe. He would be there in 8 hours.

"Bella, the weather is going to sunny next week so I have to postpone my meetings in Atlanta. Look love, they are... I need to go. I will see you soon, I promise!" He told her as they called for their flight. He was going to surprise her in the morning. He could not wait to see her and have her in his arms again. He did not care if he had to stay inside all damn week – he was going to Atlanta!

They boarded the plane and settled into their first class seats. "You know I was about to make this reservation before Tanya showed up. I just had this feeling something was wrong all day." He said to Jasper as the airhostess began serving drinks to the first class passengers. "Well, I can assure you that these last minute arrangements were at a pretty penny! Plus, it was the only way to get back in less than 8 hours." Jasper told him.

He scrolled down his phone and remembered a call from Carlisle. "Fuck! Carlisle called when Tanya had my phone. I hope everything is okay! I know he was in New York today." He said as he dialed the number. It went right to voice mail, which was not uncommon. The pilot came over the speaker indicating they were preparing for takeoff and all electronic devices would need to be turned off and stored.

Just as they were taking off he received a text from Carlisle – _**With a patient, will call you back later**_

What?? Carlisle was not on shift today. What was that about? About that time, the plane began to take off and his signal was lost. He kept replaying the fact that Bella was okay, she was in the tub, and all was fine. Carlisle must have been called in to consult with a patient. No big deal! At least he tried to convince himself of that. Jasper must have picked up his mood and sent a wave of calm to him. "It will be fine Edward! You spoke with her and Emmett and they did not tell you any different." He said. "I know Jaz, but something was off with Emmett. He was nervous and not telling me something!" he said. Jasper laughed then said, "He was probably dealing with Rose – she is enough to make me nervous at times. Maybe she told him Tanya was paying you a visit!" He continued to laugh then pulled out his book on the Revolutionary War.

Edward cringed at the events that happened earlier, but still worried about Bella and the fact that she had been living with the mob for the last 12 years. From what she had told him, things were not good and she took a lot of beatings. This angered him at the thought of these men touching her and hurting her. It explained her need to take self-defense classes and beef up on her exercise work out. He knew she could defend herself and saw that in California when James attacked her in the alley. She was a tough little thing but not invincible. He also knew that the emotional shit that tagged along with her beatings had to run deep. She was not the type of person to show her emotions. He knew she was harboring a lot of stuff, whom did she have to share or talk with? Whom could she trust?

"Jaz, why do you think Bella did not tell me out right about Jamie being involved with the cartel?" He asked. Jasper looked at him then said, "Edward, it sounds like she told you he was in with some bad associates. I think she pretty much told you, just not directly. She told you his name and even about Bio. I guess she thought she had said enough. Plus, it is the mob and she probably did not know who was listening. They could have bugs and people listening. She was probably trying to protect herself and the boys. I can't say I blame her – they are a bunch of bad mother fuckers and she had every right to be scared. Shit, I am shocked she had not barricaded herself in a Caribbean town." He said. "But she knew we could protect her." Edward commented.

Jasper shook his head. "Not necessarily Edward. Everyone she thought she could trust, she couldn't. Come on and think about this, you have known her how long? You met on a business trip! Do you really think she is totally comfortable and ready to pull her walls down? She has to really guard herself and with warrant." He said thinking back to his past experience with such groups.

He was right, Edward had not met her children and they had only known each other for a few short months. "Edward, remove yourself emotionally and look at it as an advisor. What would you recommend to her in this situation?" He asked him. "I guess you're right. She needed to learn more about me, our family before letting her guard down. She has no way of knowing if we are associated with the mob, especially being that we have roots in New York and in the pharmaceutical research division." He said as he laid his head back on the seat.

"Edward, if you look at it from her perspective, we have multiple homes, multiple offices, and not hurting for money. Black Enterprise has multiple companies across the US and from what I hear they have multiple homes. They have plenty of money, despite the fact that it is blood money. They have connections, private planes, and much more." He said making Edward think through all of the details.

He was right and he knew it. He put his iPod in and cranked up some of the music to distract him since they had seven more hours to go! Seven more hours until he could make sure Bella was fine –it was not that he did not trust his family. He just need her more than life itself and this was for his peace of mind.


	37. Chapter 37

I do not own these characters – they belong to SM. I own the plot!

Chapter 37 –

BPOV-

She had never slept that long, ever. She remembered bits and a piece of conversations Carlisle, Emmett had every now and then, but was too tired to really comprehend. See knew the drive from New Jersey to Atlanta was about 14 hours. Emmett driving like a bat out of hell and at night would probably take only 8 or so.

She laid there with her eyes shut listening to the sounds and thinking of how she would tell Edward. She was pulled from her thoughts by Emmett's rushed voice. He was talking in a whisper on the phone. "What the fuck Rose, why the hell did you tell Tanya he was in Germany. You know Eddie is with Bella now." He said in agitation. Tanya, Edwards ex was with him in Germany? Is that why he did not return my call last night? He was busy with her? Bella knew deep down that things were too good to be true.

As much as Edward said he was not with Tanya and did not care for her, a lot could happen. There was a history with them, sexual history to be exact. It had been more than a week since she had been with him. She closed her eyes tight wishing away the tears that were about to fall. She knew that she was not good enough for him, but she a least though he would have ended it with her before going back to Tanya.

"Rose, you had no right! I don't give a shit if she is mad that he left. She had not right to go there and you had not right to butt in. Edward does not give a shit about her and he will be pissed to know you had a hand in this." Emmett all but whisper yelled. Now Bella was really confused! Was he talking about when Edward left her the last time, did he leave her there? Is it true that Edward does not care for Tanya? She was pulled from her thoughts by a phone ringing and Carlisle clearing his throat, then Emmett ending the call.

This was just too much to process and sleep was claiming her again. She fell back to sleep only this time her sleep was filled with a replay of the previous nights event which turned in to a nightmare.

_She was on her knees and Calus had the upper hand. He was hitting her with the weapon and pushing her to the ground. "You little bitch! You think you can get away. I promise you that we will kill you and find those precious boys of yours. They will be come just like us! He laughed. "No, stay away from them" she yelled at him. He just laughed at her and hit her again with the butt of the gun. "Before I take you out, I will get one last fuck out of you. I just did not get enough the last time cause I had to share." He said as his nasty lips touched her face. She turned her face the other direction and tried to fight him off but she was tied to something and could not move. "Get the fuck off me you bastard," she yelled. He just laughed as he pulled he shirt open and caressed her breasts. "Nice, just like I remembered! Jamie was a fool for sharing you." He said as he planted kissed along her cleavage. She could feel the bile making its way back up her throat. "Get the Fuck Off!" she spit at him, which only made him mad. He hit her again and punched her in the stomach. "Shut up you bitch! I will have you and you will enjoy!" He said as she screamed again "NO, NO... get off me" He just laughed and pulled off her pants. She was kicking her legs, trying to fight him off. She should be able to defend herself. "NO, damnit, no not again – don't do this.. don't touch me." She yelled. "Listen here you little bitch, I will fuck you and then I will kill you hard and slow. Too bad and you will enjoy!" He said as she screamed again "NO, NO... get off me" He just laughed and pulled off her pants. She was kicking her legs, trying to fight him off. She should be able to defend herself. "NO, damnit, no not again – Calus don't do this... don't touch me." She yelled. "Listen here you little bitch, I will fuck you and then I will kill you painfully slow. Too bad you will never see your boys again – Felix had them already."_

NOOOOO... she yelled as she began to hyperventilate. Bella could feel cool hands around her body and someone trying to calm her with their voice. "Bella, it is just a dream sweetheart. Wake up... No one is going to hurt you. Bella, look at me." She opened her eyes only to see Carlisle holding her rubbing her head and Emmett standing at the door looking on with concern. "Belly Bean, you were having a bad dream. It is okay! You are safe!" He said as he touched her foot only for her to recoil at his touch. She could see the pain in his eyes at this. "I am sorry!" She said as she pulled her head into her hands. "I should be stronger than this. I am so sorry!" she told them. It had been years since she had nightmares interrupted her sleep. She suddenly felt her head throbbing and she could not think straight. She looked up to see two of everything.

"Bella, are you feeling okay? You look a little pale. How does your head feel?" Someone asked her. She quickly scrambled for the door as she tried her best not to throw up on them. She felt the cool air and suddenly lost her dinner from last night. She could feel cool hands holding her hair and she fell to her knees and lost her stomach contents again. "Please go away, I can do this alone. I don't want you to see me this way!" she pleaded with them. She was embarrassed and started vomiting again, only this time could not find the strength to care. Normally she would be alone to suffer, but she trusted them. She could vaguely hear the sounds of cars passing and flashed of a car pulling over. She felt cool hands on her face.

**EPOV**

They flight was within the last 60 minutes when Jasper spoke. "Edward, what are you going to do about Tanya and Rose? He asked. Edward shook his hands then looked up at Jasper. "Jaz, I am so mad that Rose told her about my trip. I ended it with her in September and Rose knew that. You all knew that, I just needed to tell her about Bella at some point. I feel betrayed by Rose. How could she do that to me? I realized they are friends, but we are family. I just don't know if I can trust her, especially now." He told him as he placed his face in his hands.

"What do you mean, especially now. I can feel the stress rolling off you and the worry. What is going on?" Jasper asked as he sent over some calming waves. "Jaz, Bella was married to Jamie Black, as in…" he tried to say but Jasper cut him off. "Holy shit man, as in "J Black" fuck Edward. I heard how he tormented his wife…" Jasper said before stopping in mid sentence. Edward's head popped up at him and he was sure Jasper could feel the anger and hate radiating off him at his words.

"What have you heard Jasper? What do you mean tormented?" Edward asked him. Jasper looked at his with regret, "Edward, why don't you tell me what you know first and we will see if I can fill in the pieces with what I have heard." Jasper said in a whisper. "I know she was married to him because I saw the wedding announcement. She told me his name and he was associated with some bad folks. She still talks to his mom and dad, which threw me off. But his parents broke from the family which is why I did not make the connection right away. I know that he was horrible to her and I am not going to go in-depth because I can't handle going back to that conversation." He chuckled at the last part. "Edward, what is funny about that?" he asked with a look concern and confusion. "Oh, well Bella used quite a unique method of distraction to tell me the details." He said. Jasper looked at his and shook his head.

"I tell you, she would have been great in the battle field." Jasper commented thinking about how Bella would be a great strategist. "Anyway, she talked about how violent he was and eventually he forced himself on her. Jaz he even let his friends watch and participate for god's sake! I still don't know everything, but I know that the twins are not Jamie's and because of that he messed Bella up. Despite the fact that he stood there, stood there and let the men, rape her. The whole thing makes me so mad that I could explode. I have to keep telling myself that it is in the past and Jamie is dead." Edward told Jasper.

"She has a scar on her forehead just inside the hair line that was from where he got into a fight in a bar and pulled her in front of him to protect himself… himself." Edward told him.

"Geez, what man does that? I want to rip him apart myself! I am glad he is not in the picture." He told Edward. "Jaz, some of her marks don't add up with me. She has cigar burns on her back that she said Jamie did but several of them look to be a year old, Jamie has been dead for 2 years now. I don't think she told me the truth with that. Some of them did appear to be older, but three distinctive ones were within the last year, at the minimum. Something about that just makes me think she has been messed with since he died." He told Jasper.

"Edward, I believe she could write a book with all she has been through. I am sure there are many incidents she has not mentioned. I mean, sometimes our minds shut things out as a form of survival. She may be repressing some of the memories also. I don't think she would lie to you – at least not intentionally. Plus, do you think you are truly ready to hear all she has been through? I know how mad I am right now and I am sure I only know the tip of the iceberg. Just give her time and be there for her!" Jasper told him

"So she must have changed her name after he died. Is Swan her maiden name?" Jasper asked. Edward just nodded his head. "Yeah, she moved away the day Jamie was killed. She had served him with divorce papers, which he refused, and she had already been packing up stuff to move. From what she said, she had already shipped stuff away over time. I think she was going to leave anyway. Edward told Jasper. They just sat there looking forward thinking through all of what they knew.

"Jasper, do you think she is on the run and in hiding?" Edward asked with a concerned expression. "Edward, I don't know. She has been in the same place for 2 years. I know she had gradually been telling you pieces, but we both know the Black cartel are bad news and you don't just walk away from them. I really think she trusts you more, but fuck… I am surprised she is still alive! Honestly!" Jasper said as he eyed him cautiously.

Edward was not mad that she had not completely opened up. Part of him understood she had been through so much. Trust would with her had to be earned. "Jaz, what did you mean by the torment comment?" He asked.

Jasper looked at him hesitantly, "Edward I really don't know how to tell you without you flipping out. Sources say that he beat his wife one time to where she was in a coma for a month!" I can only assume it was Bella he was talking about. She did not mention this, when did this happen? They were pulled from their conversation by the pilot coming over the speaker announcing their arrival in Atlanta. It was shortly after 6 am and they were expecting a beautiful day with some clouds.

Their flight had just landed and was sitting on the runway in Atlanta. There was some delay and they could not get to their gate right away. Edward looked down and noticed a missed call and message from Bella.

"_**Hey baby. Call me when you get this message. I love you!"**_

He smiled at the sound of her voice. He was about an hour away from having her in his arms. He instantly called, but got voice mail. He looked at the time and guessed she was still asleep.

He decided to call Carlisle since he never called him back. The phone rang three times before Carlisle picked up. "Hello Edward. How is Germany?" he asked. Edward could hear the sound of Emmett arguing in the background, something about Tanya and Germany. He must have been talking to Rose; he really hoped his family supported him on this.

"It was fine up until last night when an uninvited guest showed up. Thankfully Jasper showed up to save my ass." He said. He could hear Carlisle clear his throat and then Emmett ended his call. They were obviously riding together which was a bit odd since they should have flown back home last night. "Where are you guys? Didn't you both have flights out of New York last night?" Edward asked but Carlisle's answer was cut short by a voice screaming in the background.

"_Get the Fuck Off... NO, NO... get off me" could be heard._ What the fuck... that was Bella's voice. "Carlisle what is going on, where the fuck are you? Is that Bella?" Edward asked quickly as Jasper placed a hand on his arm and sent calm waves towards him. The plane was beginning to pull up to the gate and Edward wasted no time getting out of his seat.

"Pull over now Emmett, Edward I can't talk you right now." He heard Carlisle say and it sounded like the phone was placed on the console. He could hear breaks skidding and the sound of doors opening. Jasper was looking at Edward with a panicked look on his face. They both bolted out of their seats and off the plane the minute the doors opened.

Edward could hear Carlisle cooing Bella, telling her to wake up that it was just a bad dream. He must have forgotten to end the call. _ "NO, damnit, no not again –Calus don't do this... don't touch me." She yelled. _Edward was walking at a rapid pace and Jasper had to hold him back. "Fuck, what is going on? What is wrong with Bella? Carlisle…, Emmett… Can you hear me?" Who was hurting her, who the hell is Calus? Wait did Carlisle say she was dreaming. What were they doing with her?

He was panicked at the thought of Bella being hurt or even having a nightmare. He was pulled from his thoughts as she yelled out again. He could hear the sounds of cars driving by; they must be on the side of the road.

"NOOOOO... she yelled" Jasper had managed to arrange for a taxi at the airport. They entered the cab giving him directions to Bella's house. Edward then heard Carlisle's voice, "Bella, it is just a dream sweetheart. Wake up... No one is going to hurt you. Bella, look at me." She was having a nightmare. Something must have happened, that must have been why Carlisle had called last night, and then Bella had called too. If it had not been for Tanya, he would have gotten that call. He enraged with the thoughts of Tanya and Rose's stunt.

He could hear Emmett next, "Belly Bean, you were having a bad dream. It is okay! You are safe!" He could also hear the sound of something shifting. "I am sorry! I should be stronger than this. I am so sorry!" she told them. What the hell did she have to be sorry for? He then heard Emmett tell Carlisle, "We are about 30 minutes from the exit. According to the directions, we will get off I-20 at exit 34 and head south about 30 miles of so. Do you think she is ready for us to drive? Emmett asked Carlisle.

Edward had their location and told the driver, "Cabbie, I need you to get to I-20 West towards exit 34. The faster you drive the better." He said as he threw $300's on the front seat. "What is going on Edward?" Jasper asked. Edward looked to see that they were not far from getting on I-20. "Carlisle and Emmett have Bella. Something is wrong and they had to pull over, because she was having a nightmare. They are on the side of the interstate trying to calm her down. I don't know what the fuck is going on. I thought she was home."

A few minutes later, he could hear Carlisle. "Bella, are you feeling okay? You look a little pale. How does your head feel?" He said to her. She moaned at something then suddenly he could hear what sounded like someone vomiting. Why would her head be hurting? Emmett did mention she was not feeling well last night. Panic coursed through is body as he thought of Bella sick on the side of the road. At this moment, he did not know why Carlisle or Emmett were still with her, but he was thankful. They were approaching I-20 and he instructed the cabby to look for a SUV on the side of the road. He knew that was Emmett's vehicle of choice. Not five seconds later, they saw a black SUV with Emmett standing blocking the view and Carlisle kneeling on the ground next to Bella who was on her knees vomiting. In a weak voice he heard, "Please go away. I can do this by myself. I don't want you to see me this way!"

"Fuck" was all Edward heard from Jasper and he hopped out of the car not waiting for it to come to a stop.


	38. Chapter 38

_Not five seconds later, they saw a black SUV with Emmett standing blocking the view and Carlisle kneeling on the ground next to Bella who was on her knees vomiting. In a weak voice he heard, "Please go away. I can do this by myself. I don't want you to see me this way!" _

"_Fuck" was all Edward heard from Jasper and he hopped out of the car not waiting for it to come to a stop._

Chapter 38

EPOV

He did not even wait for the car to come to a stop before opening the door and jumping out onto the grass. His only thoughts were to get to Bella and hold her in his arms. He could hear Emmett blaming himself for not get to her in time, Carlisle worrying that she had concussion, and Jasper calming the cabbie telling him that a family member was sick.

Edward blocked out their thoughts as he ran and fell to his knees, replacing Carlisle's hand on her hair and placing his hand on her leg. "Baby, I am here. You are going to okay." He said to her as he looked at her pale face. He scanned her face and instantly saw the scrapes and cuts. He could see a sliver of her neck inside the hoodie, noticing the black tent to her skin. Anger filled his body that someone hurt her. "What the hell happened?" He yelled as he pulled Bella into him. She sighed and seemed to relax. "Thank you Jasper", Edward said as he continued to rub her back and whisper assurances in her ear. "Wasn't me bro, she relaxed on her own the minute you touched her."

"Edward, this is not the time to discuss this." Carlisle told him as he looked at Bella with concern. "I am sorry, Edward... this is… all my fault….." she said just before she began to vomit again. Edward held her hair out of her face. When she sat up again she laid her head on his chest. "This is not their fault Edward, they protected and helped me. If you are going… To blame anyone… (she doubled over to vomit again then rested her elbows on her knees and head in her hands)… blame me." She told him as she sat there taking deep breaths. Carlisle handed her a bottle of water to rinse her mouth, which she did.

She suddenly looked up at Carlisle, "Thank you, I think I will be okay to make the rest of the ride." She said in a weak voice as she rested back on her feet and made an attempt to get up sending four vampires rushing towards her to help. "Bella let us help you baby." Edward said as he pulled her into him. She was trying to be so independent and strong despite the fact that she looked like utter hell. He was not sure if he wanted to see what was under the sweats. As she turned to walk towards the car, he could not help notice her outfit. Emmett must have picked it out because it had "Jersey Girl" written in pink across her ass and a customized hoodie with the name Cullen on the back. The thought of her wearing his name on her made him smirk. Only in a voice that his family could hear, Jasper told Emmett, "Nice outfit Emmett. You picked it out didn't you?" Carlisle just shook his head as he and Edward helped Bella in the back while Jasper climbed in the passenger seat. Emmett got back in the driver seat proud that he had picked out Bella's clothes, how hot she looked in them. He was wondering if Bella would let him borrow them for Rose.

Edward situated Bella in the back on the bench seat and sat next to her, while Carlisle kneeled in between the seats to look at her face before they pulled off. "Bella, I think you have a slight concussion. We really need to get you checked out and then you need to rest. Will you be okay sitting back here?" He asked her. She simply nodded her head and leaned onto Edwards shoulder.

Edward looked down at her hands, which were in her lap. He could see purple bruising on her hands and scraped on her fingers. Her knuckles were red, cracked, and looked like she had been in a fistfight. He looked up to see Emmett glancing in the mirror and Edward could hear him thinking about her last night. She kicking the dude's ass then all calm and controlled. Carlisle was thinking of how to get a CT and X-ray of her, while Jasper was taking in the emotions and pushing out calm vibes.

He was pulled from his thoughts by Bella. "Emmett, when you get off the exit stay in the left lane. It will curve around onto the main road. Turn right at the second light and you will find an Immediate Care and Imaging Center on the right. They will have the machines we need Carlisle." She said in a soft voice. How the hell did she know what Carlisle was thinking? Jasper turned and looked back at her and then to Carlisle's stunned face. Emmett's eyes were wide with shock as he followed her directions.

"Bella, are you sure about this? You need to rest." Edward said to her as he kissed her forehead making her wince. Edward pulled back and looked at her again then to Carlisle. He spoke to Edward in his thoughts _(Her head is tender from where she was drug down the alley by her hair. The contusion is on the back where she hit the wall or ground. She still has not told what happened.) _Edward's anger flared as he listened to Carlisle. When did all this happen? He spoke to her when she was on the way to the airport right? Or did he? He was getting angry and felt like he was being kept out of the loop.

How could they keep this from him? _(Edward man, tone that rage down few 1,000 notches. You need to think back to what you dealt with last night. They tried to call you, but would you have left her a message "Oh Hey Bella, I got mugged tonight and am a bit banged up. No worries. – now think about it Edward! Would you have told her over the phone?) _ Jasper thought to him. Only Jasper could look at things with reason and logic.

Bella reached her hand over and touched his leg and he was refocused instantly. She always seemed to know when he needed her calming touch. "I will run in and get checked out. I think it would be best if you guys stayed in the car." She said to them as she attempted to get up only to fall back down and wince. "Hell no you are not going in there alone! I will go with you Bella." Edward demanded.

She shook her head and looked at him with searching eyes. "Edward, they are not opened yet. I have a friend that is the technician and Mark has already called her about me coming in. She knows the routine. It will be done, saved, and me out the door before the other staff arrive." She said to him with pleading eyes. What the fuck! Suddenly his brother's thoughts bombarded him all at once.

(_Who the fuck has their on CT and ray tech at their disposal? Shit – she how many times has this happened?) _Emmett thought as he looked at her in the mirror, anger rising in him at the thought.

_(Shit, I don't even know what to think of her planning and connections. I can't wait to see what she says and does next. I told you – it's too damn bad you can't read her mind. She is something else!)_ Jasper thought with a smirk on his face.

_(How many times are we talking about here? How do they not get caught? Who reads the report? WOW!) _Were Carlisle's thoughts as he looked at Bella in awe.

Edward was just in plane shock! Bella was totally in a class of her own. She got up to climb through to the middle seats and Edward noticed the scrapes on her back as her sweats adjusted. "Em, where is my purse?" she asked him as she sat in the middle bucket seat. Edward was still fuming about not going in with her, but realized he needed a few minutes to calm down. Maybe she would tell the technician about the incident. Bella grabbed her purse and pulled out her cell dialing a number. A lady picked up on the other end greeting Bella by name. "Hey Marsha, I am here." She said then hung up the phone. She looked at Edward and leaned back to give him a kiss on the lips. "I promise I will explain it all to you as soon as this is done. Carlisle is right; I need to get these injuries checked out. I promise to tell you what happened. Please try to calm down cause I can't tell you if you are too mad. I love you!" she said as she kissed him again. How could he resist her? Yes, he was mad, but she was okay and with him now. He was not here to protect her and he just had to accept the fact that Emmett got there when he did. He still needed some answers!

She got out of the car and made her way to the door about the time a blond headed girl Bella's age opened the door. They hugged and Bella pulled down her hoodie. _(Fuck! What did those bastards do to her this time! Fuck Jamie for getting Bella and us into this mess. If he was not dead already I would kill him myself!) _The girl thought as she hugged Bella and looked her over. "How are the boys doing?" She asked Bella, which made her smile.

Bella pulled out pictures to show her and they both grinned. "God, they are getting so big! I know mom and dad miss seeing them, but they understand it is too dangerous. Bella, I am so sorry!" she told her as they walked back in and locked the doors behind them.

Edward looked at Carlisle and Emmett "This girl obviously has some connection to Bella because she knows Jamie. She is not happy with seeing Bella injuries. Now I need some fucking answers and NOW!" Edward said as he moved to the middle row of seats and looked between Emmett and Carlisle.

**BPOV**

She was calmed the minute she felt his cool touch, smelled his unique scent, and heard his velvet voice. She had no idea he was even coming home and to be there during her roadside vomit fest embarrassed her. She also knew that he would see her bruises and she would have to tell him what happened. She would not lie to him, but she also wanted some answers about Tanya.

Mark had texted the night before that Marsha would meet her first thing to scan and check out her injuries. Marsha was Jamie's stepsister and hated him with a passion. When she found that Bella was leaving she tried to encourage her to move to North Carolina, but Bella had purchased property in Georgia. Not three months later, Marsha moved to Georgia and worked at the Imaging Center as a CT Tech during the day and fill in x-ray tech for the immediate care at night or on her off days.

At first, Bella was not sure if she could trust Marsha. Mark made sure to do a background check on her and follow her activity. They found out for sure the weekend after Jamie's funeral when Bella had to go back to New York to settle some paperwork. Calus and Felix attacked her while she was there. Marsha had been in living in New Jersey at the time and was with Bella and Jamie's family when it happened. Jamie's parents were beat up also and Marsha had hidden in the closet.

When Felix and Calus left, Marsha carried Bella to her car and drove her to the clinic she worked in. Since it was Saturday, no one was there. Marsha and Bella made a pact to get out of the city and never return. Margaret and Marsha helped patch Bella up and nurse her back to health. The second time Marsha came to Bella's aid was a little less than a year ago when Bella had a business trip to Chicago. She had run into Billy Black while there and he had some of his thugs follow her only to beat, rape, and burn her with cigars. This was after she turned state's evidence against Bio Pharmaceuticals and Black Enterprises. Their last beating was a warning to keep her mouth shut. Well, it would take a lot more than that to shut her up now.

She had told Edward a lot about her life with Jamie and even explained her scars. She knew there was much more to tell him, especially about the pending Grand Jury Testimony. She also knew that four vampires were in the car waiting on her and could hear every piece of their conversation as well as Marsha's thoughts. She only hoped that Edward would be distracted by asking Emmett and Carlisle questions that he did not pick up on her thoughts.

"Marsha, I hit my head pretty hard on the concrete and a wall. I probably have a slight concussion being that I just puked on the side of the road. Plus my head hurts like I drank 2 bottles of Jack." Bella told her. Marsha knew not to question the injuries because anything at the hands of the Black's was violent.

"Okay Bella, put on this gown and lay on the CT table." She said as she turned and walked off. Bella waited for her to turn around before she undressed and laid the clothes on the chair. She could not help but laugh when she saw the butt of the sweats. How had she missed that last night? Only Emmett would buy her something with shit written across the ass. She pulled of the sweatshirt and tossed it on the chair. After the gown was on, she climbed on the table and waited. "Okay, Bella just relax. I am starting the machine and it will take a series of films of your head and neck." Marsha said in to the speaker as the machine moved and took different pictures.

CPOV:

"Edward I know this is a lot to take in. I was not there so I can't give you details on what happened. I can only tell you that I was on the phone with Alice when I she had a vision and told me to hold on. She put the house phone down and ran to get her cell to call Emmett. All I knew was that she was being mugged and I hung up and started making my way back towards the city." Carlisle told Edward as he tried to calm him down. He wondered if Bella was giving more information to her friend. "Carlisle, how bad are her injuries?" Edward asked. About that time they could hear Bella telling Marsha about her head injury.

"_Marsha, I hit my head pretty hard on the concrete and a wall. I probably have a slight concussion being that I just puked on the side of the road. Plus my head hurts like I drank 2 bottles of Jack." Bella_ said. Carlisle looked at Edward. "Edward, she obviously is use to hiding the evidence. When I got there she was upset about the new playing the story. She was upset that she had put us in that situation. You need to understand that Emmett killed the man. Thankfully the media and law enforcement are calling it a hit and run." Carlisle said placing a hand on Emmett's shoulder. "Emmett, you did the right thing son." Carlisle said to him. "Eddie when I got there she had put up a fight. He got the upper hand on her and had her on her knees and a gun pointed at her head. I did not think, I just reacted and tackled the bastard. As soon as he was out I got Bella and got the hell out of there." Emmett told him.

"Thank you Emmett. I do not know what I would do without her. I am sorry you had to take a life for something so precious to me." Edward said. "Eddie, I would have taken that life for Bella or anyone. That was a sick bastard. I will tell you this, Bella can kick some ass! I would not piss her off if I was you! Especially when she becomes a vamp! She will rock!" Emmett said with a chuckle.

"Edward, she is pretty independent and not use to having people take care of her. You will need to be very patient with her. I checked her over and she had multiple cuts, scrapes and stitches. She could have been hurt much worse. I am still trying to wrap my head around the fact that she knew how to stitch herself up." Carlisle said while shaking his head thinking back to all the supplies on the counter and the professional job she had done on her cut. "What? You are kidding me? She actually knew how to stitch herself up and did it? In front of you Emmett? How did your blood lust not take over?" asked Jasper. "Look, I was more worried about her and stressed about Eddie boy's reaction than the fucking blood. Plus, Alice sent me nose plugs." Emmett said.

"Edward, Bella wants to tell you what happened and I think we need to have this discussion about the incident with her later. We need to decide what we are going to tell the girls and how we are going to monitor Bella and her safety." Carlisle said as Edward held up a hand just as Bella spoke again.

BPOV

After they finished up the CT Marsha told her to head on over to x-ray and she would be there after she saved the pictures to a CD for her. Bella hoped she would not see the extent of the injuries, because she did not want Edward to find out this way. Marsha walked over and began prepping the machine. "Okay, so what next Bells?" she asked. "Well, I think we need to take a few of my head, neck, and ribs. My arms and legs feel fine, just a bit sore like I worked out for three days straight. I guess I can skip my workout today and tomorrow?" Bella joked as Marsha put the first film in and adjusted Bella who was standing against the wall. "Bella, I know this time is not as bad as the others. I can see that, but you will need to be covered up for a little bit. Those bruises on your neck and wrist look pretty bad." She told Bella as she walked back to the machine and took a few more films. Bella just nodded.

"So, which one graced you with their presence this time?" Marsha asked as she changed the film and went back behind the wall. Bella made sure she was still until it was time to change out films. "It was Calus this time, but the bastard got his in the end." Bella spit the last statement just as Marsha finished the last picture and Bella put her clothes back on. She laughed out loud at the hoodie, it said Cullen on the back in big letters. "Thanks Em, love the hoodie." She whispered since she knew they would hear her.

"Bella, did you say Calus? Are you sure?" Marsha asked with big eyes as she walked towards Bella. Bella nodded and placed her fingers on her lips to shush her. "Bella, Calus was killed in a hit and run last night. They said every bone in his body was crushed. When did your incident happen then?" she asked her as Bella placed the CD's in her bag and cringed at her saying that. "Marsha, my incident with him was just before that. Let's just forget about Calus and thank god that is one less bastard out there. Thank you for all you have done for me. I hope this will be the last I will need your services. Hopefully next time it will be for shopping or just to hang out." Bella told her as they hugged. Marsha pulled her tighter into a hug and Bella winced silently.

"I am so sorry my family ruined your life. I hate them for what they have done to you! You of all people don't deserve the shit Jamie and the Black's put you through. I love you Bells and one day you will find the man of your dreams who will treat you like a queen." She said as tears fell from both of their eyes.

"I think I already have. I just don't know how to let him in; it scares the shit of me!" Bella whispered in her ear hoping Edward could not hear this part. Marsh pulled back with wide eyes and looked at Bella. "Oh Bells!" she said as she hugged her again. They pulled apart and Bella pulled out her wallet handing Marsha a wad of $100's. Marsha tried to push the money back but Bella insisted. "Listen here kiddo, look at this as the Bella M Swan Scholarship Fund. Take it and know I love you! You are one of the few people I can trust. That alone is worth more than money can buy." Bella told her as she walked out the door.

Bella walked out to the waiting SUV. A tense Emmett was in the driver seat and Jasper was chatting on his phone with a smile on his face. The door opened and Edward popped out reaching Bella in three strides pulling her into a hug. "Bella" he said as he placed a kiss on her head. She pulled back and reached up placing her hands on his face. His eyes closed and he leaned into her touch. "Edward, I love you!" she said as she reached up placing a kiss on his lips. The kiss started gently and quickly turned passionate. They broke apart after Jasper rapped on the window getting their attention.

"Edward, I am sorry for everything! I know we need to talk." She said looking at him. He placed his head on hers and sighed. "Bella, I am sorry for getting so mad. The thought of you hurt or in pain made me lose it. I love you so much!.. Let's get you home." He said to her as he placed another gentle kiss on her lips and opened the door. Just as she lifted her leg to get in, he slapped her ass and said, "We having to talk is an understatement." She climbed in and handed the CD's to Carlisle as she climbed into the back. Edward settled in next to her and she laid her head on his shoulder as his arm draped around her shoulder.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 –

EPOV

"_I need some fucking answers and NOW!" Edward said as he moved to the middle row of seats and looked between Emmett and Carlisle._

"Edward I know this is a lot to take in. I was not there so I can't give you details on what happened. I can only tell you that I was on the phone with Alice when I she had a vision and told me to hold on. She put the house phone down and ran to get her cell to call Emmett. All I knew was that she was being mugged and I started making my way back towards the city." Carlisle told Edward as Emmett looked on with apprehension.

"Carlisle, how bad are her injuries?" Edward asked. About that time, they could hear Bella telling Marsha about her head injury.

"_Marsha, I hit my head pretty hard on the concrete and a wall. I probably have a slight concussion being that I just puked on the side of the road. Plus my head hurts like I drank 2 bottles of Jack." Bella_ said.

Emmett's thoughts suddenly went to a scene from last night of Bella in the bathroom with her suit paints and camisole. Her arms were bruised, scratched and she had the beginnings of bruises on her throat. There were concrete burns that looked like carpet burns down her arm and bleeding through her back. His thoughts then shifted to before she stitched herself up. The medical supplies were on the counter, three small min bottles of Jack. She quickly downed two before beginning to stitch her leg up. Edward absorbed what he was showing him and the fact that she was stitching herself up. Edward was so angry he had to control himself before he tore the inside of the car apart.

Jasper was working overtime to send waves of calm his way. _(Dude, you have got to chill a bit. There is no way you can deal with this rationally and help Bella if you lose it!) Jaspers thoughts._

Carlisle looked at Edward. "Edward, she obviously is use to hiding the evidence. When I got there, she was upset about the news playing the story. She was upset that she had put us in that situation. You need to understand that Emmett killed the man. Thankfully the media and law enforcement are calling it a hit and run." Carlisle said placing a hand on Emmett's shoulder. "Emmett, you did the right thing son." Carlisle said to him.

Emmett's thoughts went back to the call from Alice and his frantic efforts to reach the restaurant.

Emmett's thoughts:

_Em, I can see her fighting with someone, kicking his ass really, but he is going to pull a gun on her. Also, there are some nose plugs in your console. She is bleeding, put them in and try to breath as little as possible!" Alice told him. Emmett is driving in and out of traffic as fast as possible._

"_Listen here you fucking bastard. I left this god-forsaken city to get away from you and your trash. I want nothing to do with you so just leave me the fuck alone." _

_He felt responsible for not being there to protect her. He would never forgive himself if something happened to her and neither would Edward._

_He suddenly heard a male voice, who he guessed was her attacker. . "You stupid bitch, you think you can get away. Let me tell you this, you might have been able to hide from us for the last two years, but you fucked up when you stepped back in this city. You got that!"_

"_Calus, I am not in the mood for your fucking shit." He heard Bella say. He had to chuckle at her using foul language. He slammed on the brakes and dashed out of the car towards the alley. He could hear the struggles and her whimper. _

"_You, my Isabella are not going to make it out of this city." He heard this Calus guy spit as he made it to the alley. The sight of Bella on her knees with a gun pointed to her head was painful and rage filed him. He ran at vampire speed as he tackled the guy to the ground. This caused the gun to fall to the ground as he landed on the fucker. He got in a few punches but stopped when he heard the crunch of bones. _

_He could hear a faint pulse on the guy as he got up and looked towards Bella. She was standing with the gun aimed towards him. He realized she was still in defensive mode. He began walking towards her with his palms up showing he was not going to hurt her. _

"_Bella baby, it is me, Emmett. I am not going to hurt you." He told her as he held his hand out. She just stood there. "Bella, hand me the gun sweetheart. He will not hurt you anymore." He pleaded with her as he held out his hand. She handed him the gun and suddenly a look of panic crossed her face. "My prints, they will find me."_

"_I will take care of it. Are you okay?" He told her has he reached for her and pulled her in to a hug_

"_Let's get you out of here before someone notices us." He told her as he led her towards the road. Emmett reached down, picked up her jacket as they walked by and placing it over her shoulders. _

"Eddie when I got there she had put up a fight. He got the upper hand on her and had her on her knees with a gun pointed at her head. I did not think, I just reacted, tackling and punching the bastard. As soon as he was out I got Bella and got the hell out of there." Emmett told him.

Edwards mind was racing through the images of Bella on her knees with the gun at her head. The look on her face was not fear but hate. He knew Bella's past was bad, but he had no idea. He was mad at her for downplaying the severity of her situation, hiding the fact that he life was in danger and not telling him, she was injured. The anger coursed through him as he ripped the seat cushion. "Eddie, this is a rental, fuck!" Emmett said.

Jasper shot a wave of calm and commented, "Edward, I know that you are mad. You have every right to be mad but remember what we talked about. Everyone she trusted turned on her. She is still learning to trust you and us. We have our own secret life and hidden dangers. Have you really told her everything she needs to know about us?" Edward looked at his with such anger that his eyes were black. "So are you saying I should just forget about her deception? Well, it is not that easy! Could you Jasper?" Edward said. "Edward, you need to calm down son. It is not like Bella did not tell you pieces. I am surprised she is not suffering for posttraumatic stress disorder. The fact that she could open up with you so soon should be considered." Carlisle told him as he touched his shoulder.

Emmet's thoughts brought back _(No wonder why she did not tell him on the phone. She was probably scared he would flip out on her.) _Edward just looked at Emmett and processed what he just said. "Do you really think she was that afraid to tell me? Do you think she thought I would hurt her?" Edward asked in disbelief. Emmett and Jasper just shrugged.

"Thank you Emmett. I should not take my anger out on you. I just don't know what I would do without her. I love her so much that it hurts. The past few weeks away from her have been painful. I guess I am just hurt that she did not trust me enough to tell me. I am sorry you had to take a life. I now that is bothering you. She is so precious to me." Edward said.

"Eddie, I would have taken that life for Bella or anyone. That was a sick bastard. I will tell you this, Bella can kick some ass! I would not piss her off if I was you! That girl has some muscle mass I have only seen on vamps!" Emmett said with a chuckle. Edward was not happy at him checking her out and seeing that much of her body. Then Emmett's thoughts shifted to how she kept her cool and calm demeanor.

They paused the conversation when Bella directed Marsha on what to check out next.

"_Well, I think we need to take a few of my head, neck, and ribs. My arms and legs feel fine, just a bit sore like I worked out for three days straight. I guess I can skip my workout today and tomorrow?" Bella joked as Marsha put the first film in and adjusted Bella who was standing against the wall. "Bella, I know this time is not as bad as the others. I can see that, but you will need to be covered up for a little bit. Those bruises on your neck and wrist look pretty bad." _

"Edward, she is pretty independent and not use to having people take care of her. You will need to be very patient with her. I checked her over and she had multiple cuts, scrapes and stitches. She could have been hurt much worse. I am still trying to wrap my head around the fact that she knew how to stitch herself up." Carlisle said while shaking his head thinking back to all the supplies on the counter and the professional job she had done on her cut.

"What? You are kidding me? She actually knew how to stitch herself up and did it in front of you Emmett? How did your blood lust not take over?" asked Jasper. "Look, I was more worried about her and stressed about Eddie boy's reaction than the fucking blood. Plus, Alice sent me nose plugs." Emmett said with a smile. Edwards looked up at Emmett as he began to blame himself again. Edward shook his head, "Emmett, you did nothing wrong. Thank you!" Edward said to him.

They could then hear Bella and Marsha talking about the incident again.

"_So, which one graced you with their presence this time?" Marsha asked as she changed the film and went back behind the wall. Bella made sure she was still until it was time to change out films. "It was Calus this time, but the bastard got his in the end." Bella spit the last statement just as Marsha finished the last picture._

"Who the hell is Calus and how is he connected to the cartel?" Edward asked. Carlisle and Emmett looked at each other. "You know about the cartel?" they asked him. "Yes, I figured out that Bella's ex husband was Jamie Black, nephew of Billy Black. Was Calus one of his goons?" Edward asked.

Carlisle shook his head, "No, Calus was Jamie's cousins." Emmett spoke up first. Carlisle placed his hand on Edwards arm, "Edward, Bella wants to tell you what happened and I think we need to have this discussion about the incident with her later. We need to decide what we are going to tell the girls and how we are going to monitor Bella and her safety." Carlisle said as Edward held up a hand just as Bella spoke again.

They were interrupted by Carlisle's phone. "Hello darling" He said to Esme. "Is everything okay?" She asked him. "Everything is fine now baby. Bella got hurt and Emmett and I needed to drive her back to Atlanta." He told her. "Oh my, poor dear. How is Edward taking this? Alice said Jasper and Edward were on their way there." She said. "Yes, he got here and we are getting Bella looked at now. We will take her home and get things settled before we head home." He told her. "Tell everyone I love them and Bella too. I miss you!" she said to him. He smiled as he told her the same and ended the call.

Jasper was thinking that Edward and Bella needed some alone time. Suddenly the conversation inside began again drawing their interest.

Marsha was blaming herself for all of this. "I am so sorry my family ruined your life. I hate them for what they have done to you! You of all people don't deserve the shit Jamie and the Black's put you through. I love you Bells and one day you will find the man of your dreams who will treat you like a queen." She said as Edward could see Marsha's vision of Bella with tears streaming down her face.

His heart clinched at the thought of his tough little Bella crying. Edward had rarely seen her cry or show fear. Edward knew that he would give Bella the world and if he had to give up his career to protect her full time. Bella deserved to be treated like a goddess. He could barely hear Bella's response, but he did.

"I think I already have. I just don't know how to let him in; it scares the shit of me!" All the anger, hate, and fear left him at her words. He no longer paid attention to the conversation in the vehicle or inside. All he cared about was getting Bella back in his arms. The minute he saw her step out of the building, he was out of the car door and pulling her into his chest. He put his nose in her hair and inhaled. She was able to comfort and calm him in ways not even Jasper could.

"Bella" he said as he placed a kiss on her head. She pulled back and placing her hands on his face. The feel of her warm hands made his eyes closed automatically. He leaned into her touch relishing in her feel. He had missed her so much. "Edward, I love you!" she said as she reached up placing a kiss on his lips. The kiss started gentle and soft. The sweet smell and taste made him moan. He had missed her so much, her touch, taste, and feel. The kiss quickly became deeper and her tongue skimmed across his lip. He naturally opened and their tongue began to battle. The outside world and problems did not exist in this moment. Jasper's knuckles rapping on the window getting their attention and thoughts brought him back to reality. (_Dude, as much I don't interrupt your tonsil hockey, the sun will break in the next hour)_.

They broke apart and Bella looked at him. "Edward, I am sorry for everything! I know we need to talk." She said looking at him. He placed his head on hers and sighed. "Bella, I am sorry for getting so mad. The thought of you hurt or in pain made me lose it. I love you so much!.. Let's get you home." He said to her as he placed another gentle kiss on her lips and opened the door. Just as she lifted her leg to get in, he slapped her ass and said, "We having to talk is an understatement." She handed the CD's to Carlisle as she climbed into the back. Edward settled in next to her draped around her shoulder.

"Emmett, go back to the light and turn right. Take this road till it ends and turn right." She told him as she snuggled into Edward. He did not complain as he pulled her closer. He was amazed at her ability to be calm despite what had just happened.

As they drove, Carlisle pulled up the CD's on his laptop, Jasper and Emmett quietly discussed different security options for her house.

**BPOV**

She was safe and in Edward's arms. Something about him made her feel so secure and protected. She felt the same with Emmett and Carlisle, but it was more intense with Edward. It was as if she could take a breath and not have to look over her shoulder.

As they rode towards her home, she became a bit nervous. Not only would they all be meeting her boys, see her home, but she would have to tell them what happened. She had not directly came out and told him Jamie was in the cartel, but it was implied. Plus, most people knew his name and Black Enterprise name. It was well known in New York what they did and their business ventures.

She could hear Jasper and Emmett discussing security measures; she could not wait for them to see that it was already taken care of. They approached the turn off and she directed Emmett to turn left at the next road. "Bella, you live about as far out as we do. Are you sure you don't have a little bit of vamp in you?" He asked her with a chuckle. She laughed and said, "No Emmett, although I might like being a vampire if that means I can still be in shape and not work out every damn day!" She said with a laugh. "I am hurt Belly, you only want to be a vamp for your body and not to spend time with me?" Emmett said to her with his hand across his chest like he was wounded. "Em, hanging with you is a given, I am just not sure I could tolerate you for eternity without killing you." She said causing everyone to laugh.

"Okay, Carlisle can I switch seats with you for a minute. I need to access the gate." She said. Jasper looked at her then to Emmett. "Em, the next drive on the right with the brick mailbox is it." She said as he pulled in and up to the key pad. She rolled down her window and entered a code followed by putting her thumb on the print pad. The gate opened and he proceeded up the narrow wooded drive. "Shit Bells, you were not kidding when you said you had some property." Emmett said to her.

She sighed, this was it! Edward would either stay or leave. She knew that what she said and how she handled this would probably make that determination. She could not blame him if he wanted to get away from her. She knew that whatever happened, it needed to be a clean break because her heart could not handle it! She was so in love with him and so scared that once he really saw the real Bella Swan it would be over.

EPOV

When they got to her gate he was shocked to see the level of security to get in her gate. "Damn Belly, what is this Fort Knocks?" Emmett asked. Jaspers thoughts were directed at Edward _(Edward, this is not the security set up of an amateur. Can you see the perimeter fence and cameras mounted throughout? Edward, she has some serious security that WOW!) _

He was glad that safety was a concern. He seemed a bit relieved at the level of security thus far. The small cameras around the place might be inconspicuous for the human eye but to his vampire vision and senses, he could see them all. He knew this area was not full of crime – hardly any at all. So this confirmed his and Jasper's suspicion of her being on the run.

There were cameras at different angles, catching different locations around the property. The large fence appeared to be wired and had alarms. The cost associated was unreal and he knew Bella was well off, but it still concerned him that she had to take this level of security to live a normal life. When he had looked at her corporation earlier on, the annual reports showed that two years ago she quit drawing a salary and the amount was put back in to programs. He did not want to pry more than necessary. Bella was not a free spender so she could just be frugal but something deep down told him there was something she was not telling him.

Carlisle thoughts were next to pull him from his thoughts. (Edward, the property is unbelievable. The security tells me she has had some problems which don't surprise me looking at these films. You will need to monitor the area to make sure we were not followed.

He knew that he had no room to judge her because she had no ideas about their financial worth or how they acquired their funds. As they pulled up the drive, they reached a small open area surrounded with trees, a landscaped lawn, and a beautiful three home. There was a second drive that broke off he guessed to the lower level. The front of the home had a simple porch and double door. Windows lined the front of the home. The home had a three car garage on the side attached to the house.

"Nice Belly Bean, you did good little lady! You have a nice place here." Emmett told her as his eyes suddenly widened. The sound of dogs barking as they approached alerted them and suddenly three large Doberman pinchers approached the car.

"Bella, please tell me they mind you and they are pets!" Emmett said with concern in his voice. "Why Emmy Bear, you are not afraid of a few little dogs are you?" Bella asked with a laugh. "Oh, hell no! I just did not want to hurt them if they got a little rough with you." He said trying to blow off her accusations.

This got a laugh from the rest of them.

Bella got out of the car and ordered the dogs to their pen and they went. The three of us sat there in utter shock at their discipline. "Damn, Belly you just told them to go and they did. Shit! How can I teach that to Rose?" Emmett asked and gained a smack on the head from Jasper.

"That is what obedience school will do. They listen to me and the boys. Let's go in, I am sure Mark and Margaret are anxious." She said as they walked through the garage.

Suddenly the garage door opened revealing 4 ATV's and three motorcycles. The garage was ungodly neat, organized, and full of sporting equipment, camping equipment, and various tools. Not something you would find in the garage of a single female but made since, she had boys. Emmett's eyes twinkled as he eyed the toys and then landed across the other car bays at the sleek black SUV and finally on the Mercedes.

"Sweet! If I did not know any better I would say you are a mix of Edward and Rose. She loves her garage and toys while Edward is an obsessive compulsive neat freak. Can we play with these beauties?" Emmett asked eying the ATV's. Bella laughed and turned to run her hand along the seat of one of the motorcycles. "Well, when the boys get home from school they would love to have some male bonding time. We have a path along the back of the property for riding. But this baby here is mine and I don't share well." She said with a smirk.

Edward was not sure if he liked the idea of her riding that. Emmett and Jasper were both thinking of the fun they could have later and hoped the clouds would roll in.

Bella pulled out her keys to open the door and entered. The first room was a mud room and laundry room. The room had bead board along the bottom half and chair railing at the center. The open wall had what looked like lockers with hooks and baskets. Each basket and locker was labeled with the boys names.

She removed her jacket and placed it on the hook below her name then walked into the large gourmet style kitchen. The kitchen had high scale stainless steel appliances while the back wall was all windows. You could see a stunning view of the back of the property and back yard area.

"You have quite a beautiful home Bella. Esme would love the layout and decor. Did you purchase this or have it designed?" Carlisle asked. She smiled at him, "I had the house remodeled once we moved in. It was just not functional for our needs."

Edward and the others noticed cameras in the kitchen and as they moved towards the living room they were there also. He also noticed different odd switches along the wall. The thought of her living in fear bothered him because she never discussed this with him and it was the same through his brother's thoughts also. She always seemed calm and relaxed when he was around which most people felt uncomfortable and fear, as they should. But then again Bella was different from everyone else.

BPOV

"Please make yourself at home. Carlisle, you are welcome to use my home office just off the living room. I have wireless so you should be able to get online. I really would like a shower if you don't mind." She said to the guys. "Thank you Bella, I am sure you would like to freshen up. It will make you feel better. You might was to take a few Motrin to help with any aches and pains." Carlisle commented with a warm smile.

"I think I will do just that. Oh, Emmett the boys WII and Xbox are set up in the living room. Feel free to play or explore the property. I am going to put the dogs in their cage since you are here." She said with a smile then walked to the counter and picked up the remote. The dogs were had been through extensive training and were extremely disciplined. She walked out the side door on to the screened porch and called the dogs. "Pen", she called out to them and they went to their dog houses and sat down. She clicked the remote causing the pen doors to close and latch.

"How did you do that?" Jasper asked in awe. "Damn Bella, can you teach me how you do that? What I would give to make Rose do that on command!" Emmett said. Bella laughed and shook her head as did Edward and Carlisle. "I paid good money for obedience school. Their cage is set up on a remote and tied to the alarm system. I let them out most of the time and put them up when I have company. The cages are controlled so that if the alarm goes off it will automatically open. A small signal the alerts them of the intruder. I have only used it once and it worked like a charm. You should have seen those teenagers when they realized there were dogs on the property." She said with a laugh.

"Bella, your security is unbelievable. How did the teenagers get on the property to begin with?" Edward asked. "They came on the property prior to me putting the cameras and electric part of the fence up. I did not waste any time after that." She told them and worried that this would prompt some questions she was not ready to answer just yet. She desperately wanted to brush her teeth and take a shower. Her muscles were killing her.

"Bella, the need for this level of security worries me. Why do you need that level of security?" Edward asked her as he approached her and touched her face. She closed her eyes at his touch and sighed. "I promise I will give you the answers you are looking for. Please let me just freshen up first." She pleaded. He nodded and kissed her forehead.

She walked off towards the back because she was one the edge of losing it. She just needed to get to the security of her bathroom. She knew what was coming and the emotions of the past few days were boiling over quickly. She wanted to keep her emotions in check and not let them see her pain. If she could shut her door, turn on the music, and get in the shower, she would be fine. The sounds should be enough to prevent them from hearing her pain. They could not know how much pain she was really in. It was not only physical pain but emotional as well.

She walked in her bedroom and closed the door. She stripped her clothes off and walked through the French doors to her bathroom, closing them behind her. She wasted no time turning on the shower and mounting her I-Phone to the Boise speakers and hitting play. She turned it up pretty loud and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked horrible! Bruises covered her body as well as scrapes. Her body looked like she was pulled behind a car. Her eyes had black bags and the handprint around her neck was visible.

She turned and stepped in the shower, letting the hot water fall over her naked and hideous body. All the pain, fear, frustration, and hurt seeped from her as she recalled the events of yesterday. She let out a muffled cry at the pain in her joints and muscles. She was use to being tight or sore from good workout, but this was ten times worse. Her scalp hurt from where Calus drug her by her hair. Her shoulders ached and every movement caused her to wince in pain. She had kept it to herself while in front of the guys, but here alone she could let it out. She cried silently because she was tired of living like this.

She was tired of the running, fear, looking over her shoulder, and pain. Her silent cries shook her body. She sank to the floor of the shower letting the water pour over her. She hated this life of secrecy and deception. Her grief for her child, the normal life she could never have, and physical pain overtook her as she sat on the shower floor and cried silently. She was so use to shielding her pain from everyone and she prayed that Edward and his family could not hear her.

Suddenly, she could feel cool arms wrap around her. She let him pull her into his cold naked body. He held and rocked her back and forth. "It is okay baby, I am here! You don't have to suffer alone any longer." He whispered to her and kissed her forehead. For the first time ever, she felt like she was not alone. His touch, breath, and words were a source of comfort and security. She sat there on the floor and let him hold her as the weight and pressures of her life came out in her sobs.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

**JPOV**

To say they were shocked at the level of security was an understatement. The cost for such scan deceives, electric fence, cameras along the perimeter, and panic buttons disguised as switches. The house and accommodations were similar to our home. Bella was going to fit in great with our family. Just looking at the house, you could tell she loved her boys and they were her life.

Carlisle was impressed and worried about Bella as he was eager to look at the CD. Emmett was excited, which had to be about the ATV's and the gaming system. Edward was worried and still pissed.

Bella had a combination of feelings radiating off her. She was scared, apprehensive, and nervous. Plus, she was in a great deal of pain and discomfort. Her injuries were pretty bad and she thought she was hiding the wince. He was trying his best to keep Edward blocked, because he would be very upset with her pain.

"Please make yourself at home. Carlisle, you are welcome to use my home office just off the living room. I have wireless so you should be able to get online. I really would like a shower if you don't mind." She said. "Thank you Bella, I am sure you would like to freshen up. It will make you feel better. You might was to take a few Motrin to help with any aches and pains." Carlisle commented with a warm smile.

Carlisle was radiating a balance between the doctor and father figure. It was evident that he cared for Bella like a daughter. He could see the evident signs of her discomfort.

"I think I will do just that. Oh, Emmett the boys WII and Xbox are set up in the living room. Feel free to play or explore the property. I am going to put the dogs in their cage since you are here." She said with a smile then walked to the counter and picked up the remote.

Jasper had to internally laugh, because Emmett was relieved about her putting the dogs away. Mr. I can take down a bear but is afraid of a small dog! Bella's feelings were still pretty consistent, but the pain was overshadowing everything else.

With one word, Bella was able to order the dogs to their pen and latch it. It was simply amazing and each of the stood there gawking. "How did you do that?" Jasper asked in total awe.

"Damn Bella, can you teach me how you do that? What I would give to make Rose do that on command!" Emmett said. Bella laughed as did the rest of us. Emmett only thought with his dick half the time and the game controller the other.

"I paid good money for obedience school. Their cage is set up on a remote and tied to the alarm system. I let them out most of the time and put them up when I have company. The cages are controlled so that if the alarm goes off it will automatically open. A small signal the alerts them of the intruder. I have only used it once and it worked like a charm. You should have seen those teenagers when they realized there were dogs on the property." She said with a nervous laugh.

He was truly concerned, as was the others, that she needed such level of security. If they had seen her home before knowing the situation, they would have thought it was obsessive or even over kill. After finding out more about her past, it now seemed total reasonable. Jasper was eager to truly see the total set up. He could sense that Edward was concerned and puzzled.

"Bella, your security is unbelievable. How did the teenagers get on the property to begin with?" Edward asked. "They came on the property prior to me putting the cameras and electric part of the fence up. I did not waste any time after that." She told them and was suddenly worried. She had to be keeping more information from them. He knew that she needed time, especially since she had just gone through such a traumatic situation.

Jasper could feel the deep desire to be alone she was putting off. He instantly looked at Edward.

"Bella, the need for this level of security worries me. Why do you need that level of security?" Edward asked her as he approached her and touched her face. She closed her eyes at his touch and sighed. "I promise I will give you the answers you are looking for. Please let me just freshen up first." She pleaded. He nodded and kissed her forehead. Worry etched across his face as he watched her walk off down the hall.

Jasper could feel her emotions quickly spiraling out of control. "Edward, she can't keep hiding her emotions. Even if you couldn't read it off her face and through body language, I sure as hell could feel it. Damn, she is suffering and she is about to lose it." Jasper told him. "I think she is so use to being alone and having to shield her boys that it is second nature. I am really worried that she could be suffering from post traumatic stress. It is not safe for her to pin up these emotions." Carlisle commented.

"How bad is it bro?" Emmett asked with worry etched across his features. "Well, she was very nervous and anxious to get out of the room. The pain supersedes the other emotions. She is fearful but not terrorized. I think it was because she wanted to keep it together. She is also worried and confused." He told them.

They could hear the sound of her door shut and then what sounded like clothes falling in a thump on the ground. None of them said a word, just listened. Next was the sound of another set of doors and then music. The music was louder than he thought would be appropriate. A few seconds later they could hear the shower turn on. Bella did not realize that no matter how loud she tried to make it, they could still hear her.

Suddenly he could feel disgust, hate, pain, and sadness. They could tell she was not in the shower yet. "She must be looking at her injuries. She is full of disgust, hate, pain, and sadness. The self-loathing was a new emotion. Edward tensed and was suddenly angry and sad at the same time. Jasper could tell this was hurting Edward to know Bella was in such pain.

All the pain, fear, frustration, and hurt seeped from her as she recalled the events of yesterday. She let out a muffled cry at the pain in her joints and muscles. She was use to being tight or sore from good workout, but this was ten times worse.

The pain coming off her was so strong that he cringed. Suddenly three pair of eyes were on him. "What is it Jasper?" Carlisle asked. Edward could easily see how much pain she was really in. It was not only physical pain but emotional as well. "She is in a tremendous amount of pain both physically and emotionally. It is as if the emotional wall she had been keeping up has fallen. The moment she was behind closed doors and loud music, she fell apart." Edward said which was based on what Jasper just shared with him. Ever so softly, they could hear small cries.

"Edward, have you ever seen her emotional?" Carlisle asked. Edward nodded his head. "There were a few times in San Francisco but not like most women.

"Edward, as much as you are mad right now, that is not what she needs. I think you need to let it go for now and be there for her. I do not know her situation, but it seems like she had not really had anyone there for her. Most people in her situation would be a basket case no matter who was around. She is not withdrawn or depressed based on my observation." Carlisle said.

"You underestimate Belly Bean! Edward you called us just as we were driving away from the scene. She was calm, cool, and as if, nothing was going on. She totally convinced you that she was fine. "Emmett stated. "Yeah, she did it again when I called and she was in the tub. Emmett, you gave away more than she did. She was calm and asked about my day like what had happened was no big deal." Edward told him.

Suddenly Jasper fell to the ground and put his hands on his head. The feelings coursing through his body was a range from fatigue, fear, physical pain, desperation, frustration, and grief. Edward's hands immediately came to his head, as the emotions from Jasper were almost too much.

EPOV

Edward's hands were pressing on his head as he tried to relieve the stress. He had never been near Bella for an extended period of time in her environment. The times he had been with her, she was away from here and danger. She was so relaxed, carefree, and happy. The thought of this being what she hides on a daily basis pained him.

She obviously suffered in silence. Emmett pulled Jasper and they left the house. Getting outside and giving him some, distance would help him calm down. Carlisle's thoughts were on Bella and her mental state. Suddenly they could hear more cries and a change in the sound the water.

Edward did not wait, he ran towards the bathroom. He had to get to her and hold her. He was so pained by the feelings Jasper shared that he could not stay away. His overwhelming desire to protect her was greater than his respect for her privacy.

He entered the bathroom not paying attention to anything but the scene playing out in front of him. Bella was on the shower floor curled up in a ball. The water pounded her naked flesh as she laid there shaking with sobs.

He could see her back through the glass and all the scrapes from yesterday were evident. She was black and blue up and down her back.

His heart broke for her and without a second thought; he stripped his clothes off and entered the shower. She was oblivious of his presence. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her wet body into his chest. They sat on the floor with her in his lap rocking back and forth.

All the frustration, uncertainty, lack of trust, and anger were gone in that moment. Bella's needs superseded his feelings and needs in that moment.

He held and rocked her back and forth. "It is okay baby, I am here! You don't have to suffer alone any longer." He whispered to her and kissed her forehead. As if a switch went off, the minute she registered his presence she began to calm. They sat on the floor while she cried and sobbed.

He knew that she needed to let it out and that she needed someone there to help her. While holding her, he was able to get a better picture of her injuries. Her arms and legs were black and blue with multiple scrapes. She had a few bandages along her leg and foot that were covering the stitches.

He knew in that moment that he would do everything in his power to protect her. He did not need to read emotions to know that she was tired of running, lying, and living in fear. Bella deserved to live a normal happy life and he was going to make sure she got that. If that meant to turn her into a vampire then so be it.

**EmPOV**

Emmett had quickly grown to love Bella as a sister. He had seen Bella push aside the fear and emotion. He did not have to have a medical degree to know that at some point the dam would fill to capacity and break. Bella was close to that point. He thought about how horrible he would have felt if he had sent Bella home on a plane last night. She would have continued to suffer alone and in silence.

When Jasper fell to the ground and could no longer hold in the array of emotions flooding through Bella, it almost brought him to his knees. If he could cry, he would have. He knew that Edward was probably about to snap and hoped he would go to Bella and comfort her despite her desire to be alone.

Carlisle motioned for him to get Jasper away from the house for a bit so he ushered him outside. It would be a good time to walk the property. As they reached the far end of the property, Jasper relaxed.

"I take it we are far enough away." Emmett said to Jasper. Jasper shook his head no. "No, I now feel an overwhelming sense of comfort, safety, and hope." He said about the time they heard Edward whispering to Bella. He obviously went to her side, which made Emmett pleased.

Edward was very passionate, caring, and loving with Bella. He and Jasper noticed the calming effect they had on each other. It was as if they could sense what the other partner needed. This was amazing being that she was still human.

"Jasper, we have to protect her. She should not have to live like this! It is not right! I was all I could do when I saw her being beat up. All I could think about was if it were my Rosie who would help her? Granted Rose can kick ass with one finger, it still bothered me. Belly Bean is like a sister to me and she has made Edward come alive." He said as they walked. "I know Em. There is still so much we do not know about her or what has taken place in her past, from listening to Edward talk about her injuries, it was pretty bad. No man or woman should have experienced her pain." Jasper said as they observed several areas on the property that were set up as ATV trails. Bella had really made this place nice and one he was sure the children loved.

"You know, for a woman she has done remarkable. This is her little refuge. It is obvious she wants her boys to experience a normal life." Emmett said. Jasper nodded "I guess when you are constantly running you don't get to experience life. They have all sorts of distractions here for them so they can escape from their nightmare. I have never felt that much pain, despair, and defeat from anyone before. Yet when she is with us, she is positive, hopeful, and calm. She is remarkable!" Jasper stated.

They continued to look around noticing different cameras all over the property. "Emmett, she has all these cameras so there had to be monitors somewhere." Jasper said as he listened for any unusual sound.

As they approached the house, he could hear Bella's heartbeat was even and soft. She must be asleep he thought to himself. He knew she really needed to rest so her body could heal.

"Jasper, have you been able to spot the security control and monitoring devices?" Emmett asked. Jasper only shook his head no. They walked back onto to the porch and noticed that her bedroom extension seemed to be new based on the materials and paint coloring. She had obviously repainted the entire house to make it appear as an original, but his vampire eyes told a different story. As he looked towards the ground , he noticed something that caught his eye. The grass was a different color in one spot in the shape of a square about the size of a trap door.

To the human eye, it would just appear to be nothing. He pointed it out to Jasper who looked at it with interest. Jasper walked towards the area stepping and feeling the ground. The patch of grass was harder than the other areas. There did not appear to be a way to open it from this end. He pulled the grass back and noticed a metal doorframe. They both looked at each other in amazement. What was this and where did it go? They began to wonder what her story was.

**CPOV**

After Emmett took Jasper outside to walk, he decide to head to the officerealized Bella was truly suffering. Edward had gone to her the minute he realized she was crying. If he was right, she wa ands probably curled up on the shower floor. It pained him to see her so hurt. He knew when the guys mentioned the Black cartel that she was in a great deal of trouble. He knew that she did not share who she really was because of the danger. He respected that because his family's secret was not one that needed to be leaked either.

Bella did what she had to do for the protection of her children, which he respected. She was amazing and. Snow seeing her home and the extremes she went to for her children, he was even more amazed. She tried to let her boys have a normal life despite their circumstances. She apparently pushed her needs aside for them.

He was also worried about Edward. For years, Edward was unhappy and alone. The female companionship with Tanya was not filling and everyone knew it. He was ecstatic that Edward had finally found his soul mate. He was worried that she was human, but Bellashe was remarkable. He knew that her abilities as human would only lead to great gifts as a vampire. It was only a matter of time before she became one of them.

He was proud of Edward for his control around Bella. It was amazing that they could be together intimately and he not result in a bite or crushing her. He was pulled from his thoughts by the ring of his phone. "Good morning sweetheart."He said. "Same to you darling, how is Bella doing?" Esme asked him. He sighed as he pulled up the files from the CT and X-ray CD. "Well, she is one strong lady. Her injuries are pretty extensive yet she tried to hide her pain. She did well convincing us she was fine, but the minute she was behind the closed door of a shower she fell to pieces." He told her as the CT frames pulled up on the screen.

"How is Edward?" she asked with worry. "He is okayfine. He is actually with her now comforting her. It is amazing how they can each calm eachthe other. The minute he touched held her she was able to calm down." He told her as he looked through the frames.

"I know this is difficult for him. She is such a beautiful girl and has been through so much. What are your thoughts about her, medically?" She asked. He sighed as he looked at the last picture and placed his head on his fist. "Esme, you would not believe her knowledge of the medical field. I still can't believe she knew how to stitch herself up. She has been cut and beaten so many times that I am sure her x-rays will tell the story. She has a friend on call to do these before or after hours. It is unreal, but looking at the CT scan there is a minimal swelling on her brain. Nothing to have me concerned at the moment, but she does have a concussion. I do not see any internal bleeding. " He told her as he put in the second CD of the x-ray next. "That is good, but what happened?" She asked. He pulled up the file and opened the first slide.

"We do not know all the answers yet, but from what I know she was attacked from behind and drug out of the restaurant. She hit her head on the cement wall and ground. Based on the lacerations on her body, she was drug across the ground. She has what looks like concrete burns from where he pulled her by the hair. Her scalp hurts because she winced when Edward kissed her head. She stitched up a knife wound on her foot and leg. Naturally she is black and blue all over her body, especially her neck where he must have held her by her throat." He told her as he looked at each pane in shock. "Dear God, it is amazing that she is still alive! I am so glad Emmett got there when he did." She said with shock and concern in her voice.

"Esme, Bella put up quite a fight. From what Edward says, she is a black belt and has an extreme work out each day. She had muscle tone just like you and the girls. Emmett got there when she had a gun pointed to her head. She has bloody knuckles as if she had been in a boxing ring. It is unreal hHer strength and dexterity is unreal. I am looking at her x-rays now and apparently, these injuries are nothing compared to past ones. She has several old fractures to her arms, hands, and, shoulder, and even her breast bone. There are several placesd where she was cut to the point that it left a mark on the bone Esme. Her ribs are bruised this time. It looks like… 1…2….3…4…5…6 broken ribs in the past. They do not appear to be from the same time. It looks like she preciously broke her wrist, several fingers, and had a dislocated shoulder at one point." He said to her, as he was amazed at the sight in front of him.

"Oh my, Carlisle with all those injuries, a medical professional would have noticed and made a report." She said. Carlisle shook his head. "No, Esme no reports were made officially. Apparently all her injuries were dealt with in the home by a private nurse. Her former husband would not allow her to get treated for the injuries." He said with disgust. "She also has cigar burns on her back and multiple scars on head." Edward commented from behind him. Carlisle looked back at him with sad eyes because the pain floating in Edwards eyes was heartbreaking.

"How is Bella Edward?" Carlisle asked quietly. Edward's eyes were on the screen as he spoke. "She is sleeping for now. I gave her the pain medicine she had in her bathroom instead of Motrin. Her pain level required something much stronger. She plays off that she is fine, but that is just a cover." for the pain." He said as his eyes scanned the screen with a look Carlisle had only seen once before. "Esme, I will call you back in a little bit. I want to make sure Bella and Edward are settled before we head to the airport. I love you darling." He said to her as he watched Edward carefully.

"I love you too dear. Please give everyone my love." She said before hanging up. Carlisle was still very worried about Edward. "Son..." he attempted to say but was cut off by Edward. "Carlisle, I know you are worried about me, but right now …. (He closed his eyes) I am worried about Bella." He said as Jasper and Emmett entered the room. "You can't go after them Edward! Much of this was probably at Jamie's hands and he is gone." Carlisle told him with concern in his voice.

"Edward, for her to have gone through all this shit and still be sane is beyond me." Jasper said as he too looked at the screen. "I guess you heard what I said to Esme about Bella's past injuries." Carlisle said as he looked at Edward's face. Edward nodded and looked at Carlisle with pain displayed across his features. "Carlisle, I don't know what to do. She has been fine living here for the last two years I think. When she wakes, I plan to talk to her about yesterday. I want to go kill the entire Black cartel so bad that the venom pools in my mouth at the thought." Edward spit out. Emmett punched his fist in his other hand. "I second that motion Eddie boy!"

"As much as I understand your feelings, this is not the way to handle this situation gentleman. First, we are not killing just to kill. Second, you do not know who is responsible for her past injuries. I am not saying it does not bother me that she has all these injuries. It bothers me greatly, but we need much more information before we can make any formal decisions." Carlisle said to them as he closed out the medical program and placed the CD's on the desk.

"Edward, she has high end security around the property. We have not found the media room, but we have not looked around the inside either." Jasper said to him. "Yeah, we found something that looks like a trapped door outside. This is so fucking exciting! She is like a modern day Laura Croft." Emmett said resulting in several eye rolls.

Suddenly they could hear Bella's heart rate spike and a piercing scream followed. "No, no oh god, please don't touch them. I will do anything you say just let them go." Bella screamed as Edward ran from the room. Carlisle hesitated but followed.

When Carlisle entered the room, Edward had Bella in his arms rocking her. "You are okay sweetheart, I am here. It was just a dream baby." He said to her as he held her. She shook her head and whimpered as she woke up a bit more. "I am so sorry. I … You should not have to deal with this." She said to him as he held her tight.

"Bella, I am here because I love you and want to be here. Please don't push me away." Edward said to her as he ran his hand down her cheek. "Bella, how are you feeling dear?" Carlisle asked her. She looked at him and closed her eyes. "I feel okay. I ache all over but I will be fine. Thank you for everything Carlisle. I feel bad that I have pulled you all away from work and your family." She said as she looked down to her lap. "Bella, you are family now! We take care of our family Bella." He said as he touched her knee.

She looked up to him with tears pooling in her eyes. She quickly closed he eyes and turned her head as if to hide her tears. "Bella, we all love you and care so much for you. We want to help you and keep you safe. Please let us!" Carlisle said to her as Edward continued to rub her back. Suddenly her phone chimed and Edward handed it to her. "The boys will be here in about an hour and I will need to meet them at the bus stop. Let me freshen up and I will meet you all in the living room so we can talk." She said as she looked up at Edward and Carlisle who both nodded.

**EmPOV**

They could hear Edward and Carlisle talking to Bella. She must have had another nightmare and who could blame her. Fuck! The torment she has experienced was enough to cause any sane person to have a nightmare. He knew Bella was tough as nails, but you can only be so tough. Edward and Carlisle both walked back into the living room and sat down. No one said a word as they waited for Bella. They all knew what she was going to do next was difficult for her. Emmett was the only closest witness to the incident and it rattled his cage. He considered himself pretty badass, but this affected him to the core.

She walked in and you could tell she was hiding her injuries. She has on black yoga pants and a white turtleneck. He looked at her face and had to do a double take. Her make up pretty much covered her cuts and scrapes. "Damn Bella!" He told her as the rest of them looked at her with the same expression.

**BPOV**

The alarm sounded indicating the boy's arrival in about an hour so she excused herself to the bathroom. She needed to wash her face and then find a turtleneck. There was no way to hide all the marks but she needed to try. She proceeded to get out her special paste and cover up. She applied the makeup on top of the paste and concealed. The little boys would not notice, but Antony would. She knew the Cullen's were in the living room waiting, She knew sIt was only fair he needed to sit down with them andto tell them what happened.

After she was satisfied with her face, she took a deep breath and walked towards the living room. The four of them were sitting waiting for her, Emmett in the recliner, Jasper and Carlisle on the larger couch and Edward on the love seat. Bella made her way to the love seat with Edward. She knew this was going to be difficult for both of them.

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight as she closed her eyes. "Damn Bella!" Emmett said which made her open her eyes and look at him. She knew what he was talking about so she decided to spill. "It is face paint and make up cover up. Jamie made me wear it when he would hit me and it worked. So I keep some on hand in case I need it. It works pretty well and the little boys will not know any different. Anthony… well he is pretty perceptive and will notice immediately. So, I guess I have some explaining to do." She said as she looked up at the four pair of eyes. Edward placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his side. "Bella, we are not going to push you. We are here for you and are willing to listen." Edward said to her then kissed her forehead.

Bella sighed and decided to tell them about the incident first. "Well, I as nervous about going back to New York because of leaving there two years ago. Jamie's parents tried to keep him away from the family as much as possible, but in the end, it was fruitless. We got in debt after he lost his job. So he went to family for a job and they welcomed him in willingly. I guess you know the Black cartel out of New York they were horrible people. Jamie was into some bad shit and took his drunken and strung-out rages out on me most of the time. He even allowed his comrades to do the same. My marriage was over the day he joined his Uncle Billy and cousins Calus and Felix. Calus is the guy that attacked me in the alley. Just before Jamie died, I had filed for divorce which he refused." She sighed and Edward ran his hand down her arm to comfort her.

"He paid me a hefty sum of money to keep my mouth shut and stay. He also said he would kill the children if I tried to leave. I used the money to invest and build my business. I also purchased property here and opened several accounts with different banks. I had started packing and shipping things out before we were going to to leave. Mark had been our family friend and attorney, but Jamie dismissed him when he got involved with Billy. I kept Mark on as my attorney; he has been there from the beginning. He was also friends with Jamie's parents who hated Billy and the cartel.

Mark's wife Margaret was a nurse and would help me when Jamie took his stress out on me. She was the one he called when he first hit me so he trusted her. Plus he paid them well, as did I. They helped me hide the money, invest, and ship out belongings here. The day Jamie died I knew that I had to leave town or they would come for me. Jamie was killed in a drug raid and this opened up our home to a search by the police. Only, the officers who came to search were on the Black payroll and they raped me.

I sent the children with Margaret down to Florida for a vacation while Mark and I dealt with the estate and funeral. After the funeral, Calus and Felix showed up at the house unexpectedly. They realized I was leaving and roughed me up. They both raped me also and this time I called the police and reported it. This only pissed them off even more. I had the DNA from my rape kit to prove it as well as the video footage from the house. That really pissed them off that I had placed cameras around the house. You see, my dad was in the military and his specialty was Intel and spyware. I learned from the best, he also helped me set up my layout before he developed dementia.

I went to the FBI this time because I did not trust the police. I turned over copies of the security tape which has the rape on it Needless to say the Feds were ecstatic to get my name and number. I was schedule to testify against Calus to the grand jury next week. Needless to say, that will not happen now. But, yesterday he was attempting to shut me up." She said as three growls could be heard through the room. She reached over to place her hand on Edward's knee to calm him.

"So that is why you were so nervous when I picked you up. You were disguised pretty well at the airport with the coat, scarf, and glasses." Emmett said as Bella nodded. "Yes, I was nervous as hell. That was my first time back since the funeral. Everything was going fine until the team went to lunch and he was in the restaurant. He recognized me immediately, but I ignored him and acted like I did not see him. He had to of followed me and waited. When we left for dinner and crossed the road he was sitting at the red light. I had set up a plan with Mark before I left. If I sent him a certain text he was to be on alert and if he had not heard from me an hour later he was to get the boys and leave town.

The SUV parked across the street and I knew he was watching me. That was when I texted Emmett to pick me up early. I panicked a bit when he was an hour out, but thought I would be safe if I stayed inside until he got there. I finally got a text that he was 20 minutes out and had to use the ladies room. When I came out of the restroom, Calus grabbed me from behind and pulled me out the back door. Naturally, I fought back and he threw me against the wall. I managed to hit the panic button which sent the text to Mark. I fought back and kicked a little ass."

Emmett laughed and said, "You sure as hell did. He was fucked up when I saw him and I never touched his face." Bella shook her head at his comments. All her workouts and classes were worth it. "Now you know why I work my ass off every day and got my black belt. I had to learn to fight back." She said as she looked up at Edward and touched his clinched jaw. "Anyway, I thought I had gotten away but he got hold of my hair and coat. That was when he pulled me down the alley towards his car by my hair. As we passed a dumpster I looked my leg around the corner and was able to get some leverage to hook on." She said as she looked up at Carlisle who nodded.

"It hurt like hell but it was just enough to get him off balance. We struggled and I pissed him off by kneeing him in the nuts and pounding his face. He then brought out a knife and stabbed me in the foot. Thank god, I had on boots! It would have really done some damage otherwise. We fought some more and he spit out some warnings. He was not too happy about me fighting back and he pulled out his pistol at that point." She said as she paused because she thought her life was over. Edward pulled her close and she leaned her head on his shoulder while rubbing his leg. He was tense with anger and she knew he needed to calm down because it was done and over with.

"That was when I came up and tackled the bastard. We landed on the ground pretty hard and I guess I crushed his body. I did get in a few stomach and torso punches out of anger." Emmett said as he looked at Bella. "Emmett, I am so sorry you had to take a life for me." She told him as her phone chimed. "Bella, even if I had not known that he hurt you before yesterday, I would not have changed anything. He was going to kill you and I could not let him do that." He said with confidence.

Bella smiled and looked up at Edward to gage his expression. His jaw was still clinched, but it relaxed as she cupped his face with her hands. "I am okay now! I promise you I will be fine. Bruises fade and memories go away over time." She said to him as she began to stand.

"So, who is ready to meet my boys?" She said to them as she put on her shoes.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

**JPOV**

Bella's version of the incident was a lot to take in. He knew how mad and angry he was at hearing about Calus, but Edward and Emmett's anger was far worse. Emmett knew what Rose went through when she was raped, left for dead. He also knew how she battled with that for years. Bella had no fear when retelling her story especially when they discussed the fact that Calus died as a result of Emmett's actions. Only relief and satisfaction could be felt among the room. He could not blame Bella for not feeling guilty; the guy raped and beat her frequently. Two of the three men responsible for her injuries were dead and that left one still out there.

When Bella mentioned testifying against Felix and Calus, he knew that the events in that alley would have ended in her death if Emmett had not shown up. Bella's years of fighting, working out, and security measures were warranted. The fact that she did not mention when she would testify against Felix bothered him. Would he be next to show up and try to shut her up? Did they know where she was? If they had not found her in two years, could they find her now?

Bella got up to head down to the bus stop and Edward offered to go with her. She asked him to wait here because she wanted to talk to the boys first. He was worried about her being there alone which she reassured him she was fine. She told him she would release the dogs and they boys would enter from the individual gate and not the driveway gate. He was not sure if she was driving, walking, or what. The drive way was pretty long to walk in her current condition. Edward was a bit concerned about this until she mentioned she would take the golf cart. We did not know she had one because it was not in the garage. She then walked towards a small shed across from the driveway where she revealed a golf cart, lawn equipment, and kid outdoor toys. She had as many toys as we did which is saying a lot!

She insisted she was fine and if she needed us, she would just yell. She smirked at her comment and proceeded to check out the golf cart. She suddenly walked towards her car, pressed some numbers to unlock it and reached under the seat. Holy shit was an understatement! She pulled out a gun and holster and strapped it to her torso. She then pulled her paints up and strapped one to her ankle. We all stood there in awe. "Holy Fuck! That is fucking hot!" Emmett muttered to low for her to hear but enough to make Edward growl. "Bella, if you need weapons, then it can't be safe. How long have you had those?" Edward asked angrily as the rest of us stood gaping at her, Carlisle included.

This ought to be interesting! "Edward, you have speed, strength, and other abilities to help you in situations. As proud as I am about my abilities to protect myself, I still need other resources. I am well trained with these and they make me feel safe. I am not function at 100% and so this heat will have to compensate. So drop your caveman attitude and go back inside. I need to go get my boys." She said to him making us laugh quietly. Edward has never had a woman stand up to him and just stand there taking it. "Bella, I trust your abilities and know you could hold your own. You don't have to use all this with us here. I…" he tried to say before she cut him off. "Look, if you must know, I take them to the bus stop because this area is prone to rattle snakes. I have a fear of snakes and we have more than I care for." She said almost embarrassed. "Belly, you can take on a fucking mobster with your bare hands and are afraid of a little fucking snake?" Emmett teased her, which she rolled her eyes. "Bella, it is November and they are in hibernation this time of year, dear." Edward said. "Well, you can never be too prepared. Now, if you will excuse me I need to let the dogs out. I promise I will be fine." She said as she got on the golf cart and turned it on. We walked back inside and left Edward outside. He was still feeling uneasy about her going alone, but she obviously wasn't going to back down. We could not help but chuckle at this. Bella was one of a kind and her in our live was going to add some much needed drama.

Once back in the house we all congregated in the living room. "Edward, she has cameras and switches all over this place. You will just have to trust her some because she seems to know what works for her." Jasper told him as he watched Edward pace the room.

Carlisle was walking around the family room looking at the pictures. They were varied and all of the kids at the lake, beach, Disney, or camping. All the pictures were of just her and the boys. They appeared to like the outdoors especially camping, which was ironic because that was his family's cover story when it was a sunny day. "She seems to keep the boys outside and doing lots of things that keep them grounded. All these pictures of them camping are interesting. I noticed all the camping equipment in the garage. Edward, I realize you are having a hard time with the fact that she is so independent and knowledgeable. It can be intimidating and you want to take care of her, but you have to let her open up and learn to accept help. If you push her it might just push her away." Carlisle said as he turned to look at Edward.

Suddenly an alarm sounded and a voice began speaking, "Driveway gate access requested, secured opening, authorized user Anthony." They all looked at one another not sure what to say. "Well, you have to give it to her; if she is here and someone enters she will know it. The fact that it identifies whose code is used is something else. She has some serious money invested in this system. I would say she is pretty secured here Edward. If the Blacks have not found her in two years, it is possible she is okay for now." Jasper reasoned with him still in awe of the security.

"I guess you are right Jasper, it is still very hard because she should not have to be dealing with all this. What woman do you know spends her time learning how to defend herself everyday, has to keep security like this, and strap guns to herself? She deserves to live a normal life without the fear of someone out to get her." Edward said as he sat with his face in his hands.

"Edward as much as she deserves that, we have to accept the fact that she can't and will probably never be able to. Dealing with the mob is not something that will ever go away." Carlisle said as he sat next to Edward and placed his hand on his shoulder.

Suddenly they could hear the golf cart coming up the drive with Bella and the boys. They were going to finally meet her boys, the most important piece of her life.

BPOV

She had hoped that Edward would have gone inside and let her get her pistol without his knowledge. He just would not do that and it resulted in her having to let go on another piece of her secret. She had to always be prepared and this was one method. She spit out her fear of snakes and justification without thinking that it was November. She mentally cussed herself for that slip up and they caught on as well. He finally relented and went inside, but she could tell he was not too happy about it.

She drove down to the gate and thought about how to tell the boys about their guests. As she reached the gate, she noticed the bus already dropping them off. Each of the boys had a code and could let themselves in so she parked and waited. Anthony entered his code, pressed his finger to the sensor and opened the door for his brothers to enter. Once he was in and gate shut, he entered another code to reactivate the electric fence on that part of the gate.

Jackson and Alex were sporting smiles as they approached her and both ran to the cart. She hugged them and tried to hide her wince as Jackson pressed on her bruised ribs too tightly. As usual, Anthony picked up on her expression and looked at her face carefully.

"How was school guys?" she asked them as she slid over to the passenger seat to allow Anthony to drive. Since he was getting closer to getting his permit, she wanted him to practice.

"It was okay, we missed you mom! I thought you were coming home last night?" Alex asked her as he jumped on the back with Jackson.

"Sorry about that guys, I had something come up before I left and ended up missing my flight." She said as she looked at Anthony who eyed her outfit and looked a back at her with sad eyes.

Anthony began to drive up the path and Bella decided it was time to tell them about their houseguests.

**EPOV**

He was pulled from his thoughts by the thoughts of someone new. It had to be Anthony because Bella said he would see through her attempts.

_(Fuck! That is why she did not come home last night! I wonder who got to her this time. I knew something was up when Uncle Mark came over suddenly and was packing the car. He did not leave until he received another text. I wonder if he knows what happened. God I hate all the Blacks and am so glad mom changed our names once that lousy excuse for a dad died. As far as I am concerned, good riddance!)_ Anthony thought as his thoughts focused on driving up the path.

He was a smart kid! Edward then heard Bella begin to speak. "Boys, we have company. They are good friends of mine and I trust them completely! Remember me telling you about Edward and his family. Well Edward is here along with his two brothers and father. As a matter of fact, his father and brother Emmett drove me home last night." She said, as Anthony's thoughts were defensive.

_(How does she know they will not turn on us? She never trusts someone so quickly, what is up with that? They brought her home so they can't be too bad, but we will see. She talks to Edward every day so he seems okay. I just don't want her hurt anymore. I will kill the next bastard I find hurting her.)_ Edward was impressed with this little ones possessiveness of his mother. He was still concerned about the last comment. There is no telling what he saw over the years being the oldest.

The other boy's thoughts were kind and interesting. Alex wondered if we were any good at the Wii and Jackson just wanted to get to his room and play with his instruments. He had different compositions floating in his head.

"Guys, just know that the boys are a bit hesitant to trust us. I think Jackson and Alex will be fine, especially if you challenge them to a game. Anthony is older and apparently witnessed some of the incidents of the past. He could see right through Bella's cover up. He is more hesitant, which is to be expected. He is also very protective of her." Edward told them. He could hear Anthony whisper to his mother. "Mom, I know you trust them, but I don't want to see you get hurt. Plus, we have been here the longest and we are finally living a somewhat normal life. I don't want to move again. Please!" He pleaded with her.

Edward felt for Anthony and knew it was tough to move around so much. "Edward, it is ironic how their lives are so parallel to ours in some ways. They move town to town after a while, keep their life a secret, and try to be normal." Jasper said as they waited for them to enter.

**BPOV**

She knew that Anthony was uneasy about meeting new people. She parked the cart and they walk into the mudroom to drop off their things. She was a little nervous about them meeting the Cullen's as they walked into the living room. "Boys, I want you to meet the Cullen's. This is Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Edward. This is Anthony, Alex, and Jackson." She said as Emmett waved "Hi! It is nice to meet you guys." Emmett said to them as Carlisle smiled. "Emmett and Jasper are the ones that are gamers. Edward is the musician and Carlisle is the doctor." She said to them as their eyes lit up. "Yeah little dudes, I am the king of the Wii, no questions asked!" Emmett said with much confidence. "Oh yeah is that right? Well you have not played against us big man." Alex bantered back and walked to the Wii flipping it on.

Bella smiled at Alex warming up to them. "Game on little man, game on!" Emmett said as he snatched the controller and plopped on the couch. Anthony just sat on the couch to watch still very unsure. "Emmett, you had better not count your chickens before they hatch!" Bella said which caused Jasper to laugh. "I can say that is not a phrase I have ever heard before." He said with a laugh as he sat on the love seat. "Jackson why don't you show Edward your guitar collection?" Bella said looking at Jackson and then Edward. "Okay, do you want to see my guitars?" He said looking up at Edward. Edward smiled at Bella before answering. "Sure, I would love to see them Jackson." They walked out of the room and Bella breathed a sigh of relief.

Emmett and Alex were battling at Call of Duty with Alex winning. Naturally Alex was rubbing it in. "Yeah, not so big and bad now are you big man." Alex teased him as they continued to play. She couldn't help but laugh. Bella looked at Anthony and sighed, "Anthony, Carlisle has some pictures from my CT scan from earlier. I know how you like anatomy; do you want to look at it with him?" She said knowing the CT would be okay and not show him the past injuries like the x-ray would. Anthony looked up at her with questioning eyes and then to Carlisle. "I would be glad to show him the CT results. What do you say Anthony?" Carlisle said with a warm smile. Anthony got up and proceeded to walk with Carlisle to the office. Bella walked to the kitchen to lay out something for dinner and toss a load of clothes in the washing machine.

Once she started a load of laundry, she walked back to the kitchen and got a glass of water. She stared out the window in a daze. She could hear Carlisle telling Anthony about the different images, Alex knocking on Emmett, and the sound of a guitar playing in Jackson's room. She smiled at the thought of her boys getting individual attention from males. This was so missing in their lives and she was sad at that thought. Her pain level was also starting to elevate so she took a few Motrin as she stood at the window.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by Jasper. "How are you doing Bella?" He asked as he leaned against the counter looking at her. "I'm okay; glad the boys are getting some individualized attention. I feel like they don't get enough of that with just me. There is so much I can't give them." She said as she turned to face him. He gave her a warm smile and nodded in understanding. "Bella, you have done a wonderful job raising the boys. They are smart, respectable, and seem to be great kids. Give yourself some more credit. We can see all you have done to make their lives normal despite your situation. How is it that you have been able to stay here so long?" He asked her. She looked down before answering.

"We left New York and moved from town to town. I made it look like we were vacationing to cope with their father's death. I was really trying to throw the Black's off. I purchased this property under an alias and paid cash. We went camping for a while and I homeschooled the kids out in the wilderness until I felt it was safe. When I feel threatened, we go camping and escape for a while." She said as she turned and began unloading the dishwasher. They heard cheers erupt from the living room as Emmett finally won his first round out of eight. "You just got lucky!" Alex yelled which made Bella smile and chuckle. "It is good for him to struggle against someone. He kicks our asses daily on that thing. A little knock down is good for him." She said to no one in particular.

Finally, she could hear Anthony asking to play so they added a third man and began playing. She was glad that Anthony was warming up. She noticed Carlisle walk into the kitchen and lean on the counter next to Jasper. "Bella, Anthony is a brilliant kid! He picked up on the CT images really quick. He has great potential." Carlisle said to Bella. "Thank you Carlisle, he loves to read and anatomy has always fascinated him. As a matter of fact, he wants a scale model of the skeletal system for Christmas." Bella said with a laugh.

"Bella, we need to head to the airport shortly, I would like to check you out one more time before I leave." Carlisle said just as she finished the dishes and nodded her head. She was a bit sad that they were leaving. "No worries Bella, we will see you soon. I will go help Emmett distract the boys." Jasper said as she began to walk by. "You know, they might enjoy riding their AVT's if you are interested. Jackson will need someone to ride with him though." Bella said as she walked into the living room. All the boys, including Emmett dropped the controller and ran for the door. Bella laughed and made her way to the back to check on Jackson and Edward.

Her heart clinched when she walked into his room. Edward and Jackson were sitting at the keyboard with a composition sheet in front of them. From what she could tell, they were adding notes. Tears pooled in her eyes at the thought of Edward showing Jackson how to compose and chart his music. This was something he had always wanted to do, but they could never find someone to show him. His little eyes beamed with excitement for the first time in years. "Mom, Edward showed me how to put my song down on paper. Listen to this." He said as he began playing the piece with Edward by his side. Tears ran down her face as she listened to the music he played and watched the two of them together. You could hear the sound of engines as the other boys powered up the 4-wheelers. "Edward, can we do this some more later?" Little Jackson asked as Edward smiled also. "Sure, why don't you go play with your brothers? I think Jasper wanted you to drive him around." He said to him with a smile, which Jackson mirrored.

He quickly jumped up and ran to the door. He paused at Bella and looked up at her with the biggest smile she had ever seen. She leaned down to hug him despite her pain. He pulled her into a hug and whispered, "Thank you mommy! For everything!" he said before he kissed her cheek and ran down the hallway. She watched him as tears streamed down her face. She could feel Edward behind her pulling her body to his. He kissed her neck and placed his chin on her shoulder.

"Are you okay, love?" He asked as he wiped the tears away. "Yes, I am more than okay! For the first time in years Jackson has a true smile on his face" she said as she turned in his grasp and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you Edward, if you only knew how much he needed that, I needed that!" She said as she leaned up to kiss him. Their kiss was passionate and gentle. "Bella, you and your boys deserve the best! I want to give that to you." He said as he leaned down to kiss her again. "I missed you so much Bella!" he said as they walked towards her bedroom. "I missed you too!" She told him as she looked to see Carlisle walking towards them. "Carlisle, I guess we can go to my room for this." She said as he nodded and looked at Edward. "I will be in the living room sweetheart." He said to her with a kiss on the head.

She reached for his hand as he walked off. "No, it is okay Edward. You can come too. You need to see it and know it all. No more secrets!" She said as she squeezed his hand. He smiled a tender loving smile and followed her and Carlisle into the bedroom where they shut and locked the door.

They walked in and removed her shoes and socks. She then rolled up her yoga paints over her knees allowing him to look at her legs and stitches. Edward has seen her injuries when she was in the shower and when he helped her dry off. "Your stitches look really good. You will need to apply the cream each night and let it air out some. The stitches can come out in about 8 or 9 more days. You legs don't look bad. How do they feel?" He asked as Edward stood and just looked at the bruised legs with a clinched jaw.

"I am a bit sore but I should be fine after a few days. It just feels like I worked out too hard." She said with a smile. Carlisle rolled her paints legs down and then checked out her head. She winced when he touched several spots. "Still a little tender?" he asked her as she nodded. He then flicked on small flashlight and had her look into the light then follow his finger. "You have a slight concussion so it will be sore for awhile." He said as he then motioned for her to remove her top. She knew he would want to look at her again so she had put on a sports bra earlier. She winced more as she raised her shoulders to remove the shirt. Edward helped her pull it over her head and placed a kiss on her head. She looked at him with a smile and thanked him.

Carlisle touched her ribs, which were sore but not painful. He then lifted her arms to look at the markings. "I think the cream you have will work to ease the scrapes on your arms. You will need to let them air out some. I know you want it covered in front of the boys, but they need to air out. How is your shoulder?" He asked her next. She brought her arms up over her head and winced a little. "They are a little stiff. They hurt worse than my legs, but not as bad as my head." She said with a laugh. Edward still had a firm look on his face as she turned for Carlisle to look at her back, which was pretty scratched up.

"It looks worse than if feels, really!" she tried to tell him. "Bella, you will probably have difficulty sleeping so just be prepared to have a rough night. You need to rest all weekend and next week." Carlisle told her as he helped her with the shirt. She reached out for Edward and pulled him to sit next to her. She placed her hand on his thigh and rubbed. "Edward, I promise it is not that bad. These will heal and next week I will be as good as new." She tried to tell him only for him to look at her with pained eyes. "Bella, I just hate that you had to get them to begin with." He said. "Well, we will be leaving in the next half hour so, please take care of yourself." Carlisle said as he put his instruments back into his black bag.

"Carlisle, when can I get back to my regular routine? You know my workout." She said as he looked up at her with concern. "Bella, you need to rest!" Edward said firmly shaking his head. He just did not understand that she had to be in top shape and ready at all times. "Edward. . . "She began but was cut off by Carlisle. "Bella, Edward is right about needing to rest. You will need to hold off at least a week and have another CT scan to see what your head looks like. You have a little bit of swelling that I want to watch. I think maybe next weekend you and the boys can fly up to see us and I can check you out again." He told her as she shook her head. "I can just get Marsha to take another scan this week and email it to you. The last think I want to do is interfere with your family or work." She told him

"Bella, you are never a bother to us! We will discuss this later in the week after you rest. It might be good for you and the boys to get away for the weekend." Edward said to her as they got up and walked towards the door. Well once they were all gone, she would give it a few days and work out again.

They could hear the ATV's pulling onto the drive and turn off. As they reached the garage, she noticed the boys washing them off and cleaning up their mess. She was proud of them for remembering. "Well, did you boys have fun?" She asked as she was greeted with five smiles. "That rocked Belly Bean! Your boy's can ride." Emmett said with a chuckle. "Mom, I did this awesome jump and a cool seat lift. It rocked!!" Alex said as he bounced with excitement.

Bella just laughed and rolled her eyes. Her little extreme sports fanatic. "Bella, this little man is totally extreme and takes competition serious. I think he could be my little buddy!" Emmett said as he ruffled Alex's hair. Alex just beamed at the attention and looked up at him with a smile. "Emmett, do you guys have to go home right now? Can't you stay the weekend and play some more?" Alex asked with a twinkle in his eye. "Alex, they have to go home sweetheart. We might fly up to visit them next weekend to Washington if that is okay." Bella told him. Suddenly his pout turned into a huge smile. "Washington as in Washington State where they have a ton of snow right now?" He asked with a look of mischief.

"That is right little man; we have snow up to our ass… I mean butt. Sorry Belly Bean." Emmett said with an apologetic look. Bella waved it off and looked at the boys. "Well, what do you think about checking out of school early Friday and heading up for the weekend? We could fly up Friday and you would have all of Saturday and some of Sunday to play." She said to them as they bounced. Even Anthony was excited. "Japer, do you guys snowboard?" Anthony asked with a smile, which made Bella excited. If Anthony could loosen up, things would be fine. "We have snowboarded before and can take you guys Saturday if you want." Jasper said with a smile as he patted him on the back.

Jackson smiled but it did not reach his eyes. "Jackson, what's wrong sweetheart?" Bella said as she squatted down to his level. The wince did not go unnoticed by anyone. She guessed that answered her question about doing squats later this weekend.

"Nothing mom, I was hoping I would get to compose a little bit more before they left." He said with a frown. She knew he really loved his music and was about to assure him that they could do that next weekend when Edwards came over and squatted down next to her. "Jackson, we can still compose a bit more. I am not going back with the guys today. I was thinking about staying here and hanging out with you guys this week. Then we can fly up on Friday together." He said as Bella looked at him in shock.

"Edward, I appreciate the gesture, but the last thing I want to do is interfere with your business schedule." She said as she stood back up. "Nonsense, I only rescheduled my Atlanta visit because of being stuck in Germany. Now that I am here, I might as well tend to business too." He said with a wink then looked at Jackson. "So what do you say about working on it after dinner?" He asked him.

Bella was excited about spending the week with Edward but she also knew he would be watching her like a hawk. "Boys, give the guys a hug bye and go clean up for dinner." Bella said as she turned to look at Edward who was smiling at her and leaned in to give a chaste kiss. "You don't think I was really going to go home after all you went through yesterday do you? I think not Bella! You need to rest and the only way you are is if you have help. I want to help you sweetheart." He said as she glared at him. She was not use to having someone care for her or help her so it was a new feeling. She did not like feeling dependent on someone and she did not want to be a burden.

**JPOV**

As they were preparing to leave, it was apparent that Edward had not discussed his staying with Bella. She was shocked when he mentioned it and apprehensive. He knew she was not use to someone taking care of her and was not sure how to deal with that. She asked the boys to hug us goodbye, which they did. The boys were happy and sad at the same time. They had a blast earlier and had bonded with them. Bella was right earlier when she said they needed other male companions. They soaked up our attention and time together.

They were good boys and she truly did a great job raising them. Emmett was bouncing for joy after riding the ATV's and hated to go home too. They had never spent much time around children, especially humans. When they mentioned coming up next weekend and snowboarding, he lit back up with excitement.

Carlisle was happy to see Edward so willing to stay and take care of Bella. He was worried about her and if he was right, Bella would have done too much if he left. She needed to rest and now overprotective Edward would make that happen.

Bella's emotions were all over the place. She was happy, nervous, and sad at the same time. She constantly mentioned how she did not want to burden us or interfere with our schedules. What she did not know or realize was that Edward's schedule and life was permanently altered now. If it were not for her living in the south, he would probably be moving in if she would let him. They each hugged Bella and said goodbye while Edward got his suitcase out of the back of the SUV.

"Thanks Jasper, for everything." Edward said as he walked back towards the vehicle. "No problem man! Take care of her ok!" Jasper said as Carlisle placed a hand on Edwards shoulder. Carlisle was probably thinking different orders and instructions since Bella was still standing there. "Thanks, I will call you later when I figure out what hotel I will be staying at." Edward said with some disappointment at the fact he would be leaving Bella. Jasper figured he did not want to intrude on her space since they had apparently not discussed him staying here. "You will do no such thing! You are here, will stay with us. Besides, it's not like you sleep for god's sake!" Bella said as she slapped his arm causing him to smirk.

"I don't want to impose on you Bella. Plus I have to arrange for a rental car for the week." He said to her with a smile. "You don't need a rental! You know I have an extra car." She said with a smirk now. Jasper could feel the excitement radiating off him and curiosity from Emmett. "Bella, you are not going to let him drive that pretty little car of yours are you? You promised me the first ride!" Emmett said to her acting hurt.

Bella laughed and looked at Emmett. "Well what car he gets to drive on Monday will depend on how much of a good boy he is this weekend!" She said with a seductive tone that radiated lust and desire. Jasper shook his head at both of them. "Well, good luck with that!" Jasper laughed as he shut the car door. Carlisle chuckled but looked at Bella and said, "Remember you are to rest little lady."

Emmett was fuming that Eddie boy was going to drive the sweet MB. Bella just laughed, as Edward stood there speechless that she would say such a thing in front of his brothers and father. The three got in the car and backed into the turn around. "I don't envy Edward this week. He has his hands full with her. I guarantee if he had not insisted on staying she would be at the gym by Tuesday." Carlisle said with a smile. Emmett laughed pulled to the gate as it opened and let them out. As soon as the back end was out it shut immediately. They pulled onto the main road and toward the airport. Their girls were home waiting on them and some answers as to what was going on.

Jasper was not worried about Alice or Esme's reactions at all. Rosalie was the one who did not care for Bella and there also the issue of why she told Tanya where Edward was. Things were not going to be pretty once they got there and he wished for a moment he was staying in Atlanta.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

BPOV

After the car pulled out of the drive, she turned to look at Edward. "So, you were just going to stay in a hotel instead of with me?" She asked him in a teasing manner as they walked back inside and shut the garage doors.

"Well, we had not discussed it and it was rude to invite myself. I hoped you would invite me, but did not know." He said with a smirk. They entered the kitchen and she proceeded to start dinner. Edward leaned against the counter as she prepped the meat and sides. "So, how was your trip to Germany?" She asked as she breaded the meat and placed it in the frying pan. She noticed his nervous stance before he answered. "Oh, it was good. The research was really interesting and helpful. I think we will be able to use the testing data of the three different drugs." He said quickly. She looked at him with a quirked her eyebrow. Why was he being so nervous about that question? Then she recalled the car ride and Emmett on the phone talking to Rose about Tanya visiting Edward.

She dropped her fork as fear gripped her. Tanya went with him? Did they have sex? She could feel her heart rate increase as her stomach clinched at the thought of him cheating. She knew how unexpected encounters could happen on a trip especially so far away. "Bella, what is wrong?" Edward asked her. She did not look at him as she continued to make dinner. "Nothing, I am fine." She said as she moved to set the table.

"So, did you get to see any of the sights while you were there?" She asked trying to see if he would give any information. "No I did not really have a chance. I would come in from the research meeting and hang out at the hotel before going to hunt at night." He said as he looked at her with concern. She laughed as she thought about what he was saying. All of those things he could be doing with her. Jealousy raged through her. She was hurt that he would not just tell her. She continued to cook and then decided some liquid courage was needed.

"Would you please go check on the boys for me? Let them know that dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes and to come help me please." She said without looking at him as she busied herself with cooking. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "I would be glad to go tell them… (kiss).. I will be right back…. (kiss)." He said as he looked at her with concern in his eyes. She was trying to hide the tears trying to pool in her eyes.

The minute he walked off she cursed herself for being such a wimp and gullible. How could she let herself cry and get emotional about this? She began to doubt what they had. It had been two weeks since they have been together and all day he had not done anything sexual. Every time she had her clothes off, he was disgusted. She took a large sip of wine and placed the plates on the table. She was hurting like hell inside and out, but she had to keep a strong face. The boys came in and sat down all chatting about the ATV rides with Emmett and Jasper. She smiled at them and told them to go ahead and eat as she cleaned up the kitchen. Cleaning was a nervous habit. The boys continued to talk as she finished up cleaning. Suddenly a pair of cool hands stopped her. "Bella, sit and eat sweetheart. I will clean this up." He said as he eyed her and then looked at the empty wine glass. She nodded and went to the table with her plate. She sat with her back to the kitchen so she did not have to meet his gaze.

She could feel his gaze on her as she sat and began eating. She had lost her appetite at this point as she was mentally cursing herself for letting her emotions get the best of her. He would not lie to her and he would not have stayed right?

"So guys, how was your day?" She asked them as she pushed her food from side to side. "It was good. We have a few tests next week before we get out for Thanksgiving. I am not worried about it at all." Anthony said as he continued to eat. "Well, we are not doing anything this next week because our teacher had her baby today. The sub is pretty mean." Alex stated. Typical Alex, nothing going on, sub is mean. He must have gotten in trouble. "What happened today Alex? Did you get in trouble with the sub?" She asked which he squirmed. "Well…. I…" he tried but she could hear a chuckle behind her and realized Edward could read his thoughts.

"Alex, spill" she said looking at him. "Well, she didn't like a picture I drew." He said with a smirk. "Alex, what was the picture of?" She asked which caused his to squirm again before he said, "Well, I kind of a pictures of her standing at the board. Most of the kids said it was pretty accurate." He said with a smirk. Before he could finish her phone rang and she got up. Edward handed her the phone giving her a sweet smile. She smiled weakly back and proceeded to walk to her bedroom.

"Hello" she said. "Yes, this is Ms. Hampton from the school. I was calling to talk to you about your son Alex." She said with a stern voice. Bella sat on the bed and put her head in her hands. "Yes, he was just telling me he got in trouble at school today." Bella said. "Oh really, well that surprises me that he came home and did not try to hide it." She said with a sharp tone, which Bella instantly did not like.

"Why yes, my son may be a little rowdy, but he is always honest Ms. Hampton." Bella said with confidence. "Well Ms. Swan, his picture was not appropriate and sharing it was the class was a large disturbance. I expect you to educate him on appropriate behavior for school. If you would come in a volunteer occasionally you would know his behavior was not appropriate." She spat at Bella. Bella's temper began to flair as she sat there on her bed. "I am sorry, Ms. Hampton what did you say your job was at the school?" She asked is a clip tone. "Well, I am the substitute teacher for Mrs. Morris. I will not tolerate..." "Well, tell me when your first day in the class was if you don't mind." Bella asked. "Oh! Well that is not relevant. The fact of the matter here is that your child does not know how to behave..." Bella cut her off, "Oh it is most definitely relevant so answer my question please." Bella demanded. "Ms. Swan, you need to teach your child appropriate behavior." She spit at Bella.

By this point, Bella was beyond pissed. "Listen here, I will have you know that Alex may be a little aggressive and not conforming to your said rules, but he is smart and attentive. From what I understand you have been on the job all of one day so I would like to know what you know about my volunteer hours at that school?" Bella said in a cold hard tone. "Well…" the lady tried to say. "Well, nothing Ms. Hampton. I will have you know that your accusations are totally unprofessional and out of line. I volunteer at that school every other week and happen to be the classroom's mother. I don't recall seeing you ever in that class or school. Additionally, I provide more materials and funds for their class than any parent in the entire grade. I will be discussing your conversation with me on Monday with the principal. As far as I am concerned this call is over!" Bella said as she hung up the phone.

She was so mad that she wanted to punch something. Any other time she would put on some workout clothes and hit the punching bag. Damn her injuries! She paced the room as she tried to control her temper. Between yesterday's events, the kids meeting the Cullen's, her thoughts of what happened in Germany and this phone call she was about to lose it.

They have never had a problem with a teacher or school. She knew Alex was a jokester and class clown but he was never disrespectful. Her boys knew that she would be behind them 100%, but she did not tolerate lying or hiding the truth. She tried instilling in her boys that the truth was better than the consequences.

As she sat on the bed and fell back, wincing slightly at the jolt. Something about that conversation with the sub bothered her. She looked back at the number and noticed it was not the schools number. She decided to call the number back after she called the school to verify the sub and to really see who answered. Just as she pressed, send there was a knock on her door. "Come in" she said quickly as the phone was ringing. The door opened revealing a concerned Edward. She motioned for him to come in as a male voice answered, "Hello, this is the Smithfield Elementary." Bella got up and paced the room. "Yes, my son is in Ms. Morris' class and I need to speak with her if possible." Bella said into the phone. "Well Ms. Morris is out on maternity leave, I could leave the sub a message for you." The gentleman said. Bella smiled "Oh! What is the subs name and I can just send a note." Bella said, as she was relieved somewhat. "Sure, her name is Ms. Hampton." He said as Bella thought about what to say next. "Is she new? I have never heard that name." Bella said as she thought back to all the teachers and staff she sees on a weekly basis.

"Ms. Hampton is a new sub that just started this week." He said which made Bella a bit nervous. For this sub to be new, she knew quite a lot about Alex and that worried her. "Thank you again for your help, goodbye." She said as she put the phone down and sat on the bed next to Edward. "Are you okay sweetheart?" He asked her as she placed her head on his shoulder. She signed "I will be I guess. I just don't have a good feeling about this sub. She just started this week and said some disturbing things. I really need to check her out a bit more." She said as he ran his hand up and down her thigh. "You did not get to finish eating, why don't you come eat and then we will see what we can do. The boys finished and are playing the Wii." He said as he kissed her head.

"I am not terribly hungry right not but I guess I could clean up the kitchen." She said as she walked towards the door. "Bella, you need to eat! When was the last time you are?" He asked her with concern as they walked down towards the kitchen. She thought about that and realized that she lost her breakfast and slept through lunch. "I guess I can try to eat something." She said as they reached the living room. "Alex, please join me in the kitchen please." She said as she walked by and into the kitchen to reheat her dinner.

Alex sat down at the table with his hands in his lap and head down. Bella heated up her meal, got some water, and waited in silence. The silence was good for him and he needed to sweat it out. She noticed Edward had not joined them, which she was partially glad. "Alex, I am not happy that you disrespected your teacher. Tell me what happened." She said to him making him look up at her.

"Mom, I am sorry about what I did. She was so mean all day to everyone and got onto me for no reason. She told me to be quiet and draw something so I drew a picture of what was making me angry. She just happened to be writing on the board." He said so seriously. Bella shook her head before answering him because part of her wanted to laugh. "Alex sweetheart, I know you like to draw, but it is not appropriate to draw pictures like that." She said to him as she ate. "I am sorry mom; I promise I will try to do better. There is just something about that teacher I can't put my finger on. She looks at me like she knows me and is mean. I have never seen her before, ever!" He said and Bella dropped her fork and looked at him.

"Alex, I will go talk to her tomorrow. Please try to be good and thank you for telling me the truth." She said then got up to place her plate in the dishwasher. She noticed that Edward had cleaned up the kitchen and it was spotless. She smiled at that thought because never had she received help before other than the boys.

Alex ran off to the living room as she turned the light off and walked towards the living room only to be met with a worried Anthony. "Mom, do you think that sub is one of them?" He asked her in a whisper. "I don't know but I need to go check some things out. Plus, I really hurt and want to go take a bath and hit the bed." She said to him as she rubbed her back. "I will take care of them and make sure we don't stay up too late. I love you mom and I am sorry you got hurt, again." He said to her and leaned in to hug her. "I love you too!" She said as she kissed his head. "Oh and mom… Edward and his family are cool. He seems to really like you and he is clean. Don't be afraid to let him in." he said with a smile before walking off.

She still did not see Edward or hear him. She walked to her room and shut the door only to lean against it and sigh. She suddenly caught the scent of something like vanilla and it smelled really good. She looked up to see dim lights and soft classical music coming from the bathroom. She smiled and locked the bedroom door behind her and walked towards the bathroom. She entered and pulled the French doors closed and was greeted with Edward in his jeans and no shirt. He was sitting on the edge of the tub turning off the water. The room was dark and the only light was from the twenty of so candles around the tub.

It was so beautiful and romantic that tears pricked in her eyes. No one had ever done this for her and this was just what she wanted. She smiled and walked towards him letting her eyes trail over his hard muscular chest. He stood reached a hand out pulling her to him. The feel of his chest and body against hers was amazing. "This is amazing Edward. No one has ever done this for me before so thank you." She said to him as she reached up to kiss his lips. The kiss started soft and sweet as she reached her hands and ran her fingers through his hair. She pulled him toward her and the kiss deepened.

She could feel his tongue trace her lip and she automatically opened for him. Their tongues danced as they both moaned. It had been two weeks since they have been together in person and that was too long. He pulled back and kissed her nose before cupping her face. "Bella, you deserve the best and this (he motioned to the tub) is nothing but me showing how you deserve to be treated." He said as she ran her hands down his chest. His eyes closed naturally at her touch with delighted her.

"Let's get you in this tub before the water gets cold." He said as he looked down at her with a sweet smile. She went to remove her shirt but he stopped her shaking his head. "Let me do that." He said as he pulled her shirt over her head causing her to wince slightly. "This bath should help relax you a little." He said as he helped pull her sports bra off. She winced again as she raised her hands over her head but suddenly the cold lips kissing and nipping her breast distracted her. She let a moan escape her lips as he continued to kiss, nip, and caress her breast. He then placed his hands on her hips and moved his lips further up to her shoulder, neck and collarbone.

Bella closed her eyes at the feel of his hands and lips on her. She was so scared her body would repulse him but it did not seem to. He then pulled her yoga paints down and squatted down to help her pull them off along with her panties. She felt his hands trail up her calf, over the knee and onto her thigh. His touch had her female parts aching for attention. She knew he would not let them have sex because of her injuries. She felt his fingers trail up her leg to the apex of her thigh. She closed her eyes at the sensation. Suddenly she felt a pair of cold fingers rub her waxed mound then trail up to her belly button. "So beautiful!" he said as he made his way up her body.

She groaned and opened her eyes only to see a smirking Edward. He leaned forward placing sweet kisses on her mound and the up to her belly. He stood and reached for her hand walking her into the tub. She entered warm water and sat with a groan. Her sore muscles ached and the water felt so good. He proceeded to sit on the edge, which she did not like. "It is a little lonely in here." She said looking up at him, put her finger through belt loop and tugged.

"Bella this is for you not me." He said as he leaned down to kiss her. She deepened the kiss and then pulled away. "Please… I promise to be good!" she said with a pout. He closed his eyes and signed at her words. He stood and unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them down, boxers also. Bella could not help but stare at his erection and wanted so to grab it. He quickly got in behind her and settled in to the water before pulling her back against his chest. She rested her head on his chest as he kissed her neck and nibbled her ear.

"You deserve all this and more Bella. God I have missed you so much. I am sorry I was not there for you when you needed me." He said as he kissed her neck. She wanted to ask him about what happened in Germany but did not want to ruin the moment. It was eating her up on the inside. "Edward, everything turned out fine. Emmett got there just in time so you did help me by him being there." She said as she thought how to ask the next question. "Bella, you got hurt and that is not acceptable to me. I don't want you to hurt ever again. I can't explain it but I want to protect you so bad that it is like an obsession. I love you so much that it pains me to see you bruised and battered. I feel like I let you down." He said in a whisper. "Oh Edward, you did not let me down. You thought enough to let Emmett drive me around and Carlisle was in the area. If you did not know I was hurt, what made you come home early and come here?" She asked because that was in the back of her mind. What had they told him that made him come home immediately?

"Well it all started when I spoke with Emmett after he dropped you off. Something in his voice had me concerned as did yours. I immediately declined their offer to stay another week, was going to fly home the next morning. I was walking back to my hotel and decided I would surprise you and fly here to Atlanta." He said as he continued to kiss her neck and rub his hands down her arms.

"Edward, I thought I overheard something in the car. Did Tanya go with you on your trip? Are you still seeing her?" She asked as tears begin to prick in her eyes. Edward stiffened suddenly and she knew the answer. She began to get up but he pulled her back and turned her facing him. She was straddling him but would not look at him. At this point tears were streaming down her face. "Don't Edward! Your actions have said enough." She said as she attempted to get up again but could not. "Bella, I only have one person in my life right now and she is sitting here with me. I did not answer right away because I was shocked that you think I am with her. I have not been with her since three months before I met you. I love you and only want to be with you Bella." He said as he pulled her chin up to look at her. She would not meet his eyes so he leaned in to kiss her only Bella did not kiss him back this time because he still did not answer her question. Was she there with him in Germany?

"She showed up in Germany and told them she was my wife. They actually let her in the room and she was there when I came back. I was on my way back to pack so I could leave but we fought. Jasper showed up because Alice saw I would have trouble with her and she also knew about you being hurt but did not tell him that. As soon as I kicked, Tanya out we left and flew a direct here. I promise you baby nothing happened. I did not invite her nor do I want to be with her. As a matter of fact I will be having a conversation with Rosalie about that." He said as he pulled her over and kissed her. She still was hesitant and looked at him. The water was beginning to get cold. "This is getting a bit cold, why don't we get out and dry off." She said to him as she began to move to stand. He stood and got out first then turned to help her out. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her then toweled himself off as she watched. He was so handsome and incredibly sexy. She began to feel uncomfortable and disgusting as she went to the closet to get clothes. Her bruised were hideous and the scratches were just as bad.

She stood in the closet with her hands covering her face. How could he like her looking like this? She moved to get a pair of silk night shorts and tank top. They would be least restrictive and not rub her during the night. While she dressed, she looked toward her hidden door under behind the shoe shelf. She really wanted to go down stairs and look up the information on the sub. She knew she could not with Edward there. She walked to the apartment style washer and dryer in the closet and put her clothes in as well as some from the basket. As she was starting the wash, she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" she said and noticed Edward slip inside looking around. "I got a little worried about you. Are you okay?" He asked as he came closer and wrapped her in his arms. "I am fine. I just wanted to wash come clothes. If you will bring me yours from today I will toss them in with these." She told him as she place detergent in the machine. "Sure, I go get them. By the way, what is up with a washer in the closet?" He asked as he looked around. "Oh, well I decided that one in here for my stuff would be more convenient. I can wash and put them up immediately rather than folding and transporting. Plus it prevents a back up in the laundry room." She said with a smile as they walked out and back to the bedroom. Edward picked up his clothes, placed a kiss on her lips. "I will put this in the wash, you go rest." He said as he walked back towards the closet.

EPOV

Edward stood against the counter and watched Bella prepare dinner for the boys. She was asking him about the trip to Germany which he reluctantly wanted to discuss. As he was telling her some of the details, he could feel the energy change in the room and Bella stiffen. "Bella, what is wrong?" Edward asked her. She did not look at him as she continued to make dinner. "Nothing, I am fine." She said as she moved to set the table. He knew something was bothering her.

"So, did you get to see any of the sights while you were there?" She asked as she continued to cook. Edward noticed how she avoided making eye contact with him. "No I did not really have a chance. I would come in from the research meeting and hang out at the hotel before going to hunt at night." He said as he looked at her with concern. She laughed as she thought about what he was saying. The laugh was not a laugh he was use to. It was an apprehensive laugh and he could almost sense tears pooling in her eyes. He wondered if she knew about Tanya but how? She asked him to go get the boys for dinner, which he did and noticed a call coming in from Alice.

"Hey Alice, what's going on?" Edward asked with concern. He worried that she had a vision. "Oh nothing much really. I wanted to check on Bella. Jasper said they had a great time meeting the boys and that she told you about what happened." She said to him as he walked out the back door. "Yes, she did tell me what happened and I still feel terrible for not being there for her." He said with guilt as he looked out the back noticing the area Jasper and Emmett mentioned earlier. "Edward, you can't always be there. Plus, you had your hands full with Tanya if I recalled correctly!" She said with a chuckle. "Not funny Alice. As a matter of fact, I am not happy with Rose at the moment." He said in anger, which stopped her laughing. "I agree with you on that one. I did not see that coming until too late." She said to him

"Edward, Bella is going to get a phone call from Alex's sub today. It will not be a pleasant conversation. After her conversation, try to get her to relax by making her take a soakie. She needs to unwind and rest more. I also see her trying to sneak and work out tomorrow morning while you are gone hunting." Alice said before ending the call. He got the boys for dinner and entered the kitchen to find an empty glass of wine on the counter. He looked at Bella and raised his brow as if to question what she was doing. The boys entered and sat down and instantly their thoughts were about what they would report to Bella. She began to ask them about their day and Alex was deciding on whether to tell her the truth or lie.

He debated back and forth and decided that if he lied and she found out it would not be pretty. Alex told her about the teacher having a baby and a sub who was mean to him. Bella knew when something was up because she quickly inquired about what he did to the sub. Alex explained that he drew a picture of the sub. What he did not tell her was that it was a picture of her back end and it was quite large. He recalled the laughs his friends got out of the picture and the anger on the ladies face when she saw it.

Suddenly the phone rang and Alex froze as Bella looked down. Edward was in the kitchen cleaning up while they ate and handed the phone to Bella. Bella walked out and down the hall.

"Great Alex, what is that teacher going to tell her? How bad was it?" Anthony asked him in a scolding voice. "I promise it was not that bad. It was just a picture of her big ass and big head." He said but thought about how mean she was and how evil she looked each time she spoke to him.

Edward decided to sit and see if he could engage him in some conversation about the incident. He could also hear Bella on the phone and did not like the tone the teacher was taking with her. He also did not like how she was talking to Bella. "Alex, I am sure you did not mean any harm. What was it about the teacher that caused the problem?" Edward asked in concern. "Well, she was mean and constantly looking at me. She said some hateful things about mom that she had no business saying." Alex said in an angry tone. "What the hell did she say about mom?" Anthony demanded while his thoughts were full of worry. He was worried that this lady was a secret spy for the Black's. This was a valid concern and hearing Bella's conversation, he was a bit suspicious also.

"Well she said that mom was no good and a terrible mother based on how she raised me. She also said that mom needed to watch her mouth." Alex said with concern. "Alex, how long has this lady been in your classroom?" Edward asked him with concern as Anthony's mind was racing with fear and worry. "She started today and I have never seen her before." He said to both of them. "Well, I will assure you that your mom can hold her own and is probably doing that right now. I am sure she will want to make a visit on Monday to see this teacher. I promise you that I will go with her and make sure everything is okay." Edward said to them as he looked at each of them. Their thoughts were of having to run again.

Edward could tell Bella's conversation was getting volatile and wanted to go check on her. He quickly cleaned up the kitchen and asked the boys to place their plates in the dishwasher. He could hear her talking as he knocked on the door. She was obviously talking to someone at the school verifying the subs status at the school. Bella was smart as a whip and was able to get some good information out of the person on the phone. Edward was very concerned about this sub and her intentions. Bella ended the call and sat on the bed next to him.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" He asked her as she placed her head on his shoulder. She signed "I will be I guess. I just don't have a good feeling about this sub. She just started this week and said some disturbing things. I really need to check her out a bit more." She said as he ran his hand up and down her thigh. "You did not get to finish eating, why don't you come eat and then we will see what we can do. The boys finished and are playing the Wii." He said as he kissed her head.

"I am not terribly hungry right not but I guess I could clean up the kitchen." He was worried about her eating habits. She could not have eaten much today so he looked at her, "Bella, you need to eat! When was the last time you are?" He asked her with concern as they walked down towards the kitchen. She promised to try and then asked Alex to join her in the kitchen.

Edward realized he needed to let them talk so he sat and watched the boys play the Wii for a minute then decided to go draw her a bath. He walked back to the bedroom looked around a bit to see where that patch outside lead. There was nothing against the wall to indicate a door or stairs. He entered the bathroom and turned on the water making sure to add the bubbles. He pulled his shirt off and proceeded to light the candles. He could hear Bella talking to the boys and Anthony telling her to go rest. He was such a great young man and took care of Bella. It made him sad that a 14 year old had to be the man of the house. She had done such a great job with raising the boys.

He could hear Bella enter the room and close the door. The sound of her head hitting against the door alerted him to her frustration. This was just what she needed and he smiled, as he looked at all the candles. He removed his shoes and socks for comfort as she walked in with tears in her eyes. He was shocked that no one had ever done this for her and mad at the same time. She deserved to be treated with such love, care, and respect. She reached up a placed a kiss on his lips.

The kiss started soft and sweet as she reached her hands and ran her fingers through his hair. She pulled him toward her and the kiss deepened. He has missed her touch and scent. He wanted so bad to just take her to bed, but her injuries were too much.

Their tongues danced as they both moaned. He pulled back and kissed her nose before cupping her face. "Bella, you deserve the best and this (he motioned to the tub) is nothing but me showing how you deserve to be treated." He said as she ran her hands down his chest. His eyes closed naturally at her touch with delighted her. He wanted so bad to be the gentleman he was raised to be, but it had been so long and he wanted her so bad.

"Let's get you in this tub before the water gets cold." He said as he looked down at her with a sweet smile. He knew she would be sore so he helped her pull her shirt over her head causing her to wince slightly. "This bath should help relax you a little." He said as he helped pull her sports bra off. She winced again as she raised her hands over her head. The sight of her beautiful breasts made him hard instantly. He also wanted to distract her from the pain so he kissed and nipped her breast. The feel of her pert nipple on his tongue sent a wave of pleasure down his body. Never before had a woman made him feel this way and caused every nerve ending to stand at attention. It would take all the self-control he had to not push her against the wall and slide into her. He kept telling himself that she was hurt and he would not treat her like all those other bastards. He then placed his hands on her hips and moved his lips further up to her shoulder, neck and collarbone. He knew the bruises and marks bothered her as did they him, but he still felt her body was beautiful.

He pulled her yoga paints down and squatted down to help her pull them off along with her panties. He could not resist touching her legs and calves. He wanted to lick his way up her legs but chose his hands instead. When he reached her inner thigh, she tensed up and he could smell her arousal. He loved that he could do this to her. He was learning her body and its reactions, which delighted him. His fingers gently ran across her waxed mound then trail up to her belly button. "So beautiful!" he said as his hands trailed up her body in order to help him refocus.

She groaned and he leaned forward placing sweet kisses on her mound and the up to her belly before standing to help her into the tub. Her body had to be sore and the warm water would help them loosen up. He sat on the edge of the tub watching her close her eyes and relax a bit. "It is a little lonely in here." She said looking up at him, put her finger through belt loop, and tugged. This made him close his eyes and groan. He told himself he was not going to get in that tub because if he did all bets were off.

"Bella this is for you not me." He said as he leaned down to kiss her. She deepened the kiss and then pulled away. "Please… I promise to be good!" she said with a pout. He closed his eyes and signed at her words. He was torn and one part of his said hell no while the other part said hell yes.

He stood removed his clothes taking pride in the face that Bella was ogling him. Her stare was his undoing so he quickly got in behind her and kissed her neck. God, the feel of her naked flesh against his was electrifying.

"You deserve all this and more Bella. God I have missed you so much. I am sorry I was not there for you when you needed me." He said as he kissed her neck. He truly felt bad for failing her. "Edward, everything turned out fine. Emmett got there just in time so you did help me by him being there." She said to him which he shook his head. He did not want her touched at all so getting there in time to prevent death was not acceptable. "Bella, you got hurt and that is not acceptable to me. I don't want you to hurt ever again. I can't explain it, but I want to protect you so bad that it is like an obsession. I love you so much that it pains me to see you bruised and battered. I feel like I let you down." He said in a whisper. "Oh Edward, you did not let me down. You thought enough to let Emmett drive me around and Carlisle was in the area. If you did not know I was hurt, what made you come home early and come here?" She asked. "Well it all started when I spoke with Emmett after he dropped you off. Something in his voice had me concerned as did yours. I immediately declined their offer to stay another week, was going to fly home the next morning. I was walking back to my hotel and decided I would surprise you and fly here to Atlanta." He said as he continued to kiss her neck and rub his hands down her arms.

"Edward, I thought I overheard something in the car. Did Tanya go with you on your trip? Are you still seeing her?" She asked causing Edward stiffen. How did she know that? He was shocked that she though he would cheat on her. He was snapped out of his shock when she began to get up. He realized that he just gave her the wrong impression. He reached around her and turned her around to face him. The look on her face and tears streaming down her face told him that he screwed up. He never wanted to be the one to cause her pain and this time he did. She would not look at him and just as he was about to comment she spoke up. "Don't Edward! Your actions have said enough."

She said as she attempted to get up again but he would not let her. "Bella, I only have one person in my life right now and she is sitting here with me. I did not answer right away because I was shocked that you think I am with her. I have not been with her since three months before I met you. I love you and only want to be with you Bella." He said as he pulled her chin up to look at her to kiss her again and was pained when she did not kiss him back. She did not believe him! He hated Tanya and Rose at this moment. He knew she deserved the truth and he was not going to lie to her.

"She showed up in Germany and told them she was my wife. They actually let her in the room and she was there when I came back. I was on my way back to pack so I could leave, but we fought. Jasper showed up because Alice saw I would have trouble with her and she also knew about you being hurt but did not tell him that. As soon as I kicked, Tanya out we left and flew a direct here. I promise you baby nothing happened. I did not invite her nor do I want to be with her. As a matter of fact I will be having a conversation with Rosalie about that." He said as he pulled her towards him for a kiss. She still was hesitant and looked at him. "This is getting a bit cold, why don't we get out and dry off." She said to him as she began to move to stand. He got out and helped her too. He could not help but look at her beautiful body despite the hideous bruises. The bruise that caused the majority of his anger was the once around her throat. What man would try to strangle a woman? They dried off and he walked to the bedroom to get some clothes.

He noticed Bella did not follow him so he put on some jeans and walked back towards the bathroom. He could hear her in the closet and decided to check on her. The closet was amazing and very organized much like Alice's. She even had a washer and dryer in there, which was very unique. He found her reasoning justified and would have to share this idea with Esme for her future designs.

Bella encouraged him to wash his clothes also as he walked out of the closet. Edward picked up his clothes, kissed her lips chastely. "I will put this in the wash, you go rest." He said as he walked back towards the closet.

He had noticed earlier that the wall near the shoes was different as was the floor. It appeared that the shoe rack had slightly rubbed faint lines in the carpet. It would not have been noticeable to the human eye at all. As he closed the lid on the wash, he quickly inspected the wall further. He pulled back the clothes along the side of the shelf and noticed a thumb print like scanner hidden along the wall. This must be the "secret room" that Jasper and Emmett suspected earlier.

He realized he had been in there too long so he turned off the light and walked back into the bathroom to blow out the candles. He reached the bedroom only to find Bella curled up on the bed fast asleep. He went to check on the boys and make sure the locks were all secure. He was greeted with Anthony in the kitchen setting the alarm. Edward had to smile him and said "Anthony, do you need any help securing the house?" Anthony smiled and told him he was done and just about to set the alarm. "I am proud of you Anthony for taking such good care of your mom. I can see you care a lot for her and are protective. I want you to know that I feel the same way! I want to protect her and you boys also." He told him as they stood there in the kitchen looking at each other. "Thank you! I love mom dearly and hate all that she has had to experience. She should be treated like a lady and respected. Thank you for bringing my mom back to life. Since she met you she has been more alive and her old self." Anthony told him as he looked down at his feet. "I care deeply about your mom and I promise to treat her like the lady she is. I hope you will give me the chance to do that." Edward told Anthony as he motioned for them to walk down the hall. "I hope so because I don't want to see her hurt. She has suffered too much physically. She deserves the best and to be happy. You make her happy and are good to her. I have never seen a man treat a woman like you do her. Your brothers and dad treated her with a similar level of respect and adoration. I …. I thank you for that." Anthony told him making Edward's dead heart clinch. Anthony and the boys never had a good male role model and it saddened him.

"Anthony, you deserve happiness, too. Please let me help you and your mom! I promise I can protect all of you. I want to protect you from your past." Edward said as they made their way to the bedroom door.

"Good night Edward and thank you! All I ask is that you take care of her and help her find her heart. She deserves to find love and not bondage." Anthony said as he walked into his room and shut the door. Edward was again impressed with his maturity and awareness towards Bella. He felt like Anthony accepted him and he smiled. He shut the door behind him and locked it. He was not sure of Bella's routine, but did not want the kids to be uncomfortable seeing him sleeping with Bella.

He climbed into bed behind her and pulled her to his chest. She sighed and rolled over placing her head on his chest and hands draped onto his shoulder. He could get use to this and the thought of having a family warmed him. He wanted the boys to trust him and his family. He also longed to spend more time with them. He loved Bella and was quickly growing to love her boys.


	43. Chapter 43

I do not own these characters

Chapter 43

BPOV

She tossed and turned all night not able to get comfortable. Her scrapes and scratches caused her much discomfort. Frequently she could feel a cool hand touch different areas of her exposed body. The cold compress eased the pain and soreness. She knew it was Edward trying to make her comfortable and ease her pain. She felt comfort and security with him there and finally fell into a deep sleep on her side with her back against his hard cold body.

She woke to a warm bed and lights filtering in through the window. She rolled over to find the bed empty and wondered if last night was a dream. She looked at the clock only to find it was close to 10 am. She had never slept that late or that long which she did not know how she felt about that. She rolled over to get up and noticed a cup of hot coffee and a rose on the nightstand. She smiled at the thought and gladly took a sip and padded to the bathroom to freshen up.

She decided to jump in the shower real quick and then see what the boys were doing. The warm water on her sore body felt so good and relaxing. She reached for her pink fuzzy bath wrap with her initials and took another sip of coffee before heading to the closet to dress. She realized she forgot to move the clothes to the dryer and needed to do that before she forgot again. When she opened the washer, she was shocked to find it empty, as was the dryer.

Who would have done the laundry? The boy's clothes are done in the mudroom so it was not them. Would it have been Edward? She was definitely not use to a man doing laundry. She smiled at the thought that she had finally found a man worth keeping. She quickly dressed and walked towards the kitchen to find the boys.

She walked into the kitchen and found the boys sitting around the table with Edward playing cards. She smiled at the thought as she proceeded to pour herself another cup of coffee. She walked over to each of the boys and kissed them on their heads. "Good morning guys! I see you found something to keep you entertained." She said as she smiled at Edward. He looked up at her and slid back from the table motioning for her to come join him. She was not sure what the boys would think about her being physical around them, but the pull towards him was unbelievable. She walked over and sat on his leg as they continued to play. "Morning mom. We decided to play cards and Edward wanted to join us. There are muffins and fruit if you are hungry." Anthony said.

"Good morning love." Edward said as he kissed her shoulder never missing a beat with the card game. She laughed internally as she realized he could read their thoughts. She decided to throw him off his game just a bit. She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips before getting up and walking in front of him only to pause, standing in his way. She leaned back a little and pressed her butt against his chest eliciting a groan from him. She went to move out-of-the-way, as a cool finger trailed up and down her spine. She closed her eyes at the sensation and decided that two could play at that game. She moved to the side and went to get a muffin. "Wow! Who made the muffins?" she asked as she grabbed one and walked back to the table. "Edward made breakfast for us and muffins for you. He said they were your favorite." Alex said with a smile. She was going to walk by Edward and sit next to him but he grabbed her and pulled her into his lap again.

She smiled at his public display of affection and she could see Anthony smile. "Well thank you for making breakfast. You should have woken me up." Bella told Edward as she kissed his cheek. "You were finally sleeping and I did not want to wake you." He said as he kissed her temple and proceeded to play cards with the boys. Edward was winning, thanks to his mind reading –cheat – so she decided to step it up a notch.

"So boys, what do you want to do today?" She asked then took a bite of her muffin and moaned at the taste. It simply the best muffin she had ever tasted. She could feel Edward's reaction and eyes on her. She glanced at him with a smile and took another bite. This time she rolled her eyes and moaned again. "Edward, this is so delicious. You sure know your way around the kitchen." She said as she continued to take a bite. His eyes never left her lips as she ate the muffins slowly. This was enough of a distraction for Alex to get one over Edward and win.

This pulled Edward's attention back to the table and then back to me. "You did that on purpose didn't you?" He asked as the boys laughed. It had been so long since they had this much fun and they had a male influence. "I don't know what you are talking about. I was simply eating my muffin." She said as she took another bite and closed her eyes. She could feel Edward's hand on her waist and a finger rubbing her skin. A chill ran down her spine as the thought about all his fingers could do and how long it had been.

She shook those thoughts off remembering the boys sitting across the table. "Well, what is on the agenda for today?" She asked again watching them. "Well, what about laser tag or paint pall?" Alex asked. Bella rolled her eyes because that was his answer every weekend. "Well, what about a movie?" Jackson said gaining a groan from Alex. Bella had to laugh because that was typical Jackson. Anthony was quiet as he looked at his mom then went back to placing the cards up. "Mom, do you feel up to playing paint ball or laser tag?" He asked knowing she was hurt. She looked at him thoughtfully before she smiled and answered yes. "I would think I could handle laser tag today. Let's wait and play paint ball next week with Emmett and Jasper. What do you think Edward?" She said as she stood to refill her coffee.

"It sounds like fun to me. Are you sure you feel up to this?" He asked as he walked towards her and leaned against the counter. "I will probably just sit and watch today. I really want to play paint ball next week so I can pelt Emmett's ass." She said with a laugh as she walked to him and placed herself between his legs and leaned up to kiss him. "I think that is a great idea!" He said with a laugh and kissed her again. The boys snickering pulled them from their moment. She closed her eyes and was embarrassed that they were still there.

"Sorry, boys! Go get dressed and we will go. If you want to invite a friend you are welcome to, but they will need to meet us there." She said with a laugh as she looked at their expression. They had never seen her show affection towards a man. All their experience had been with their father who was never kind, gentle, or respectful. The boys ran off to get dressed as she stood there shaking her head at them. She looked back to Edward and smiled wondering how she got so lucky. "Let's go get ready. The boys will be ready to go in less than 5 minutes." She said with a laugh as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom she shut the door and walked to her closet leaving Edward in the bedroom to get dressed. What he did not know was the mirror in the bathroom was angled such that she could see him in the bedroom. She grabbed her jeans and pulled them up as she watched him remove his shirt and sift through his bag. She watched as his back muscles flexed as he pulled the suitcase onto the bed. She stood there appreciating the view and wishing she was not so sore. She wanted to feel his body against hers so bad.

She realized she had not grabbed a bra from her dresser so she pulled a turtleneck, fleece vest from the hanger and headed to the bedroom. She walked in and noticed Edward was pulling a grey v-neck sweater over his head. She wanted to run her tongue over his stomach so bad. "So, are you ready to see what we do for fun around here?" she asked as she walked to the other side of the room. She reached the dresser and pulled out a bra that matched her panties. She then proceeded to remove her shirt. She winced slightly as Edward answered. "I can't wait. The boys are fun to be around plus I get see you in your element. It has been nice to see your interaction and lifestyle." He said as he walked towards her. She did not have to look up to know he was behind her.

"Plus, getting to see you like this is well worth it also." He said as he kissed her shoulder, neck, then behind her ear eliciting a moan from her. She tilted her head to the side allowing him more access. "I could get use to starting my day like this. It feels so right and good." He said as he continued to assault her neck and back. She leaned back against his chest enjoying the feel and attention. The feeling of being wanted made her feel so good. The longing and emptiness was gone when he was around. She was slowly beginning to trust him and open up. She wanted to open up and tell him everything.

"The boys are waiting in the living room. Are you ready sweetheart?" He asked as he pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her waist. She sighed, "Not really, I had rather stay like this. But, if you want to get them into the car I will be there in a minute." She said as she enjoyed the feel of his arms around her. She turned around, still in her bra, to pull him down to kiss her lips. His lips were so soft against her lips. She moaned as her mouth naturally opened allowing her tongue to run along his lower lip. He parted his lips allowing his tongue to meet hers as they enjoyed the feel and scent of the other. He pulled back and placed his head on hers with his eyes still closed.

"I want you so bad it hurts." She said to him with a sigh. "I know baby! I want you too, but we can't right now. God! I can't tell you how good this feels, but there are three boys eager to hit the road." He said as he kissed her forehead and pulled back to help her put the shirt on. She smiled and thanked him as he kissed her again. "I love you Bella!" he said as he pulled her into a hug. She felt the love for the first time ever. "I love you, too!" she said as he kissed her nose then walked out of the room.

She finished getting dressed and walked to the kitchen to get her purse. She could hear the boys getting in the car and chatting with Edward. They were telling him how the game works and who was coming. From the sound of it, they had invited Margaret and Mark's kids along. Bella was eager for them to meet Edward, but was nervous about seeing Mark. Bella walked to the frig to grab a bottle of water to take another Motrin. She smiled when she felt Edward walk in the room. It was amazing how she could feel the energy in the room change the minute he walked in. "You ready love?" he asked her as she pushed off the counter. "Yeah, I was taking a Motrin to help with my ache." She told him as they walked towards the garage.

"Do you want to drive?" She asked him as she took the keys off the key hook. "I would be glad to if that is what you want." He told her with a smile and walked her to her passenger door to open it. "You don't have to do that you know." She said as she got in. He shook his head. "Yes my dear I do. You will be treated like a lady in my presence." He said as he kissed her temple then shut the door. He got in the driver seat and cranked the engine.

They pulled out of the drive and she instructed him on where they were going. The boys were in the back chatting about different things as music played over the speakers. Bella glanced at Edward with a smile. It felt good to have someone there and for the first time her life felt complete. He glanced at her and smiled then reached over the console to grasp her hand.

"The boy's said they invited Mark and Margaret's boys. I guess that means I get to meet them finally." He said as they drove down the road. "I guess, Anthony – who is bringing the boy's? Bella asked as she turned to face him. "Margaret will bring them because Mark was working. She asked if we could bring them home." He said as Bella nodded then turned around. "I can't wait for you to meet Margaret. She is like family to me. She has been there from the start." Bella said as she looked at Edward who looked at her and smiled.

**EPOV**

He was glad the afternoon ended up being wet and cloudy. Being with Bella and her boys was something different for him. He was not use to being around kids, but spending the morning playing cards was fun. They were great boys with good hearts. They cared deeply for their mother and each other. He was glad that Bella finally rested and was able to sleep in. Edward had to chuckle at the boys reaction to her playfulness and display of affection. Alex and Jackson's thoughts were immature and silly. Anthony was happy to see his mother happy.

When the boys decided to play laser tag Edward worried that Bella would get hurt. He was relieved that she decided to sit out. He could not help but be distracted by her moaning while eating the muffin. He knew she loved muffins, but did not expect her to react that way. He had to remind himself that the boys were present. He was so hard that it was painful. Especially when they left to change clothes and Bella walked out without a top on. Even though she was scratched up, bruised she was still beautiful. He could not help but touch and kiss her neck. Much of their time yesterday revolved around his family and meeting the boys. When it was time for bed, she was so exhausted that she was out the minute her head hit the pillow.

He had to close his eyes at the feel of her body pressed against his. He loved the way their bodies fit together intimately or just in an embrace. To hear her profess her love made him feel warm all over. He knew they needed to get going because the boys were a bit anxious.

He was thrilled when she asked him to drive and proceeded to open her door. He wanted to make sure she and the boys knew he intended to treat her like a lady. The drive was nice and comfortable as they all engaged in different conversations. It felt good and different to be part of a family unit. He had always been around his siblings and parents, but this was different. They pulled up to the laser tag building which was rather large. The boys were bouncing with excitement and their thoughts were all over the place. Edward got out and walked quickly to the passenger side to open Bella's door. He could tell she was not comfortable with that, but he did not care.

Someone's thoughts invaded him suddenly (_Wow, what a gentleman! Bella so deserves some one to treat her that way. Any oh my… is he a handsome. This must be Edward she has been talking so much about, I did not know he was going to be here this weekend. I wonder if he knows what happened.)_ Edward had to assume it was Margaret. He reached for Bella's hand and they walked towards the front of the building. The boys entered ahead of them and were greeting a group of boys.

"Hey Margaret" Bella said as she let go of his hand and embraced her friend in a warm hug. Bella winced just a tad which Margaret noticed. _(Hum, she winced so she must be sore. She has on her make up so she must be bruised. I can see some scratches on her face under it. She is covered pretty good so most people will not notice) _Margaret thought. "Margaret, this is Edward. Edward this is my dearest friend Margaret." Bella said as they shook hands. "It is very nice to finally meet you Edward. We have heard so much about you." Margaret said with sincerity, as were her thoughts. She was reflecting on how Bella spoke of him and the light in her eyes. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I guess these are your boys." She smiled and looked at Bella. "So how are you feeling Bella?" Margaret asked with concern in her eyes.

"I am better now. I am still a bit sore and stiff like I worked out to hard. I should be fine by mid-week." Bella said with a smile. Margaret looked at her and smiled kindly before the boys came over to greet Bella. _(She probably will be better by midweek knowing her. I hope she lays off that crazy workout for the next few days)_

Bella and Margaret walked up the counter to register the boys. Bella turned to Edward, "Do you want to play?" She asked but was cut off by the boys screaming. "Yes. Yes… please play Edward. It will be so much fun!" Alex said with a pleading face. "I guess that is a yes then my dear." He said with a chuckle making Bella and Margaret smile. _(Yes! He is totally cool!) _were Alex and Jackson's thoughts._ (I am glad to see the boys get along with him so well already) _were Margaret's thoughts. The clerk at the counter was giving him a flirtatious smile as Bella went to pull out her wallet. Edward quickly handed the lady his credit card "For both groups of boys and myself please." Edward said with a smile that would make any woman drop their panties. "Edward, you did not have to do that." Bella scolded him. He leaned down and kissed her temple. "No I did not, but I wanted to so get use to it." He said with a chuckle as he reached forward to sign the receipt.

"So Edward, what do you do?" Margaret asked as they walked to where the boys were waiting. "I am a doctor. Right now, I am working on a research project at our cancer center. We are investing in Children's here in Atlanta and I will be the lead." He said as he winked at Bella. He looked forward to staying with her this week. He wanted to find a way to say with her forever, but that was pushing it right now.

_(Well, the occupation is respectable and he can't seem to take his eyes off of her. That look is one of true love and adoration. God! I hope he will be good for her.) _ Margaret thought as the boys suited up. Edward decided to suit up also and let Bella and Margaret talk. He needed some more male bonding time with the boys and this would be fun. He did not have to worry about being too rough. As they walked, he could hear the other ladies in the room thinking inappropriate thoughts about him and wondering if he was single. He decided to nip that in a bud quickly as he walked to Bella and pulled her into a hug. He then leaned down and gave her a scorching kiss before walking way with the boys. He had to snicker at the thoughts of the other women and their jealousy. He only had eyes for Bella and that would never change, ever!

They walked into the dark room and suddenly the alarm sounded and the game was on. He had a bit of an advantage with hearing their thoughts, but tried to block it out to play fair. Alex was pretty darn good as was Anthony. He could tell that Jackson was not doing well so he moved towards him and nudged his shoulder. "Hey Jackson, why don't we work together to knock them off?" He asked him as a smile lit his little face. Jackson was able to get several shots in and earn quite a few points, which boosted Jackson's confidence.

He could hear Bella and Margaret talking about the incident in New York. He was relieved that she shared the same information with her as she had done with them earlier. It was not that he did not trust Bella; he knew she had not told them everything. He could not blame her, she spent her live in fear, running, and not knowing whom to trust. The trust would take time and he would give it all the time in the world. Now that he knew she was in danger, he was going to make sure to keep an extra eye on her and the boys.

The game ended with Alex having the highest points, Jackson second and Anthony third. Edward did not care that he was last because they boys needed to know success. He was having fun and Jackson seemed to be getting a bit more confidence. He knew that next week would be fun for all of them. Emmett, Jasper were gamers at heart and were itching for some paint ball.

They took a break, which allowed him to walk over to Bella. He wanted her in his arms so bad that it was painful. "Hey beautiful! The boys seemed to have fun." Edward said as he gave her a chaste kiss. "I can tell Jackson is more excited than I had ever seen." She said with a smile, as did Margaret. Margaret's thoughts were very kind and happy for Bella. She seemed to approve of Edward and liked how the boys interacted with him. The boys told Bella about who won and Jackson even told her how he teamed up with Edward. Bella smiled at the boys and they begged her to play. She looked at Edward who was not sure about Bella playing. She laughed told them that she would only play one round. Edward was not happy about her being out there when she needed to rest. "Bella, are you sure that is a good idea? I don't want you to get hurt." Edward said as he touched her arm. Bella smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "I promise I will be fine. I will sit and rest if I start to feel winded." She said as she walked off to get her equipment and pay.

Edward watched her walk off with concern written across his face. He felt someone touch his arm only to find Anthony standing there. "Edward, I know you are worried, but this is how she copes with this. She knows her limitations. I think I can guess what happened and the boys think she is under the weather. We all tend to be a bit protective of mom." Anthony said with a smile. Edward continued to be amazed with his maturity and perceptions. Anthony walked towards the other boys to chat while Edward kept his eye on Bella. He was just as protective as the boys.

"Edward, I know that you worry about her injuries and her proper healing. Bella is one of a kind and seems to heal pretty quickly. She needs to do this to work out the soreness as well as distract her self. She knows her body pretty well. Trust her and give her time. I know you still have a lot of questions which she will provide if you are patient with her." Margaret said with a smile as Bella walked back up with her gear. Edward helped her strap on the vest and made sure she was okay before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"All right boys, momma is to knock you down a notch! Ready to play?" Bella asked as the boys all yelled and ran for the room. This beautiful, strong, and confident woman constantly amazed Edward. He smiled as they walked in the room together. She smiled and kissed him on the lips before she whispered, "Watch your back Cullen because I am about to kick ass and take names! You know what they say; all is fair in love and war! Game on!" She gave him a passionate kiss then smacked him on the ass before running off across the room. The buzzer went off and the game began.


	44. Chapter 44

I do not own the characters, but I do own the plot!

Thanks for the great reviews and as always thanks to my friend for editing - hugs

Chapter 44

**EmPOV**

To say he was a bit nervous about-facing Rose was an understatement. He loved her more than life itself, but she was a difficult drink of water. It was not secret that she did not care for Edward's choice of a mate, but that was not her decision. Everyone knew how miserable he was with Tanya and everyone was miserable with her. Well, except Rose because they had managed to be friends.

Everyone thought Edward and Tanya would work, but you could see from the beginning they did not have the true mating attraction. Edward was not affectionate or passionate nor was Tanya. It was all about release for him, but she thought she could have Edward and still screw human men on the side.

Tanya was obsessed with Edward to the point that it creped us all out. Jasper must have picked up on his mood because during the flight he asked Emmett what was bothering him. "Em, you seem a bit worried over there. Do you want to talk about it?" He asked with the look of concern that matched Carlisle's. "I'm not looking forward to confronting Rose about the Tanya situation. I am mad that she would do that to him knowing he had never been happy with her. We can all see the difference Bella has made on him. You can see the attraction that mirrors our attraction and adoration to our mates. I just don't know what to do." Emmett said to them with his face in his hands.

"I understand what you are saying Em. I am hurt and angry at the same time. She had no right to do that to him. Tanya had never had feelings for Edward that were appropriate. She has only wanted him because he was available, a challenge, and a Cullen. I can also tell you that Edward had never felt for her anything other than friendship and the need for release. I know that we are at fault in that; we pushed him to release his sexual tension with her over the years. Edward has never been one to just have sex for the sake of having sex until he met her." Jasper said.

"Well, it is Edward's choice who he decides to be with and we will respect that. It is amazing that his attraction to Bella matches that of our own to our mates. The fact that she is human complicates things a little. Bella seems to be such a natural fit for our family where Tanya never did." Carlisle stated as they walked from the plane to their car.

"I know that Tanya will not go down without a fight. I worry about her confronting Bella and I will not take Tanya's side. I feel … well I kind of feel like she betrayed our family by pushing Tanya on Edward like she did. I know Edward would never cheat on Bella because we all know the control that boy has. He was only with Tanya what, a few times and had to stop because of his moral compass. Edward deserves to be happy and Bella does that. I also am afraid I will have to draw a line in the sand and that scares me. I don't know what I will do." Emmett said as they drove towards their home.

"Emmett, I know that this will be difficult for all of us. We have to remember that we are a family and we support the other no matter what. We will be there for you no matter what."Carlisle said with compassion and truth. They pulled into the drive and looked at the lit house. "Well, I can tell you this Em, the tension is thick already and it is not coming from us. I have a feeling the ladies have been discussing this while we were gone also." Jasper said as they exited the car and walked towards the house.

They walked in to find Alice and Esme in the living room talking. From the sound of it, Rose was in her bedroom on the phone. He could hear her telling someone that she was working on it, not to worry. He could hear the woman on the other end and identified it as Tanya. This made Emmett even angrier at the situation. Rose was still trying to help Tanya and that was wrong.

Alice and Esme greeted their significant others as Emmett made the track up stairs in dread. He could hear Rose ending the call telling Tanya that the family was behind her and Edward being together. Emmett walked in and stood with his arms folded over his chest. "Rose" he said in an angry tone making her look at him and close the phone. "We need to talk!" he said as she made her way over seductively. She tried to open his arms, which he did not budge. "Oh Emmy baby, I have missed you!" She crooned at him. "Emmy, what is wrong?" She asked, as he stood there just looking at her. "Rose, why? Why did you do that to Edward?" He asked in a hard tone as she just looked at him with confusion on her face. "What do you mean?" she asked him tilting her head to the side. "Why did you tell Tanya where Edward was?" He asked her as her face suddenly showed her recognition of the issue. "Oh sweetheart, I was just helping Edward out. You know Tanya wanted to surprise him since they have not seen each other in quite a while. I thought Edward would like the surprise."

She said sweetly like she did not see anything wrong with it. "Rose, Edward is not with Tanya and has not been for months. You know that he is with Bella." He said to her, as he stood there still not touching her. She tried to rub his arms only for him to pull back. "Emmy, you know that was just a fling for him. He will get over that little hang up. Edward and Tanya are meant to be together and we need to support them. I simply needed to help him see that Tanya is much better for him and for us." She said getting aggravated that Emmett would touch her.

"No Rose! It is not your place to decide what is best for Edward, nor decide whom he wants to be with. He made it very clear that he was not happy with Tanya before he ever met Bella. We all knew they were not true mates from the beginning. Edward is with Bella and she is his true mate." Emmett told her as he walked towards the window. "Emmett, you can't be serious! Bella is not one of us and does not belong in our lives. She is just some southern white trash that only wants his money. She had kids and just looking for a free ride not to mention the fact that she is human!" Rose spit at him. The anger in him was boiling over at her words.

"Rose, you don't know a damn thing about Bella other than the fact that she can stand up to you. Bella is kind, generous, and does not care about money. She loves Edward and you have no place in this." He said to her trying his best to control his anger. "Oh so you are teaming up on her side now? Tanya is family and we support our family. We have known Tanya much longer than this little tramp." Rose spit out as she stood with her hands on her hips. "You will not disrespect Bella or Edward that way. Tanya is not family and will never be. Edward is family and we support Edward's choice! I can't believe you Rose! Is all this because you are jealous of her? Is that why you don't like her so much?"

He asked with obviously made Rose furious. "Who the hell do you think you are talking to me that way? I will do as I please and Bella will not interfere with our lives. Edward needs to wake up and see what he has here. Bella is just a weak human and nothing more. Tanya has always been there for him and he owes her for that." Rose spit as she walked towards him. "She had never been faithful to Edward and you know it. The very next day she was always fucking some other guy. How can you say that? Edward does not owe her anything. If anything, Edward deserves someone who will love and care for him. Tanya is selfish, self-centered, and not who Edward wants. You need to accept that and realize Bella is not going anywhere." He said to her as she walked forward.

"You will be on my side with this Emmett or else!" She said as she stood in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest. "No Rose, I will not. I love you dearly and you are my world, but you don't control me or Edward. It is his choice and we will respect that. This is neither your place nor your fight!" He told her as he placed his hands on her arms.

"You either side with me on this or we are over!" She spit at him. He stood there in shock at her words. "Rose, you are taking this too far. We need to stay out and let Edward live his live. What are you doing?" He asked still in shock from her words. "Emmett, this has the potential to destroy our family. If you love me you will side with me on this." She said to him standing firm. "I am sorry Rose, but this is not about love right now and don't do this. It is not about you and me either! Edward is our family and we support our family!" Emmett told her with concern. How could she be so selfish? "So you are choosing Bella over me?" She spit at him.

"No Rose, this is not about you and Bella! You need to get your head out of your ass and think about your family. Edward has never loved Tanya, never will. You know good and well the rest of us only tolerate Tanya because of the family's long standing friendship." He told her only to have a hand come across his face and her walk out the door.

Emmett stood there in shock at the events that just happened. He walked out the door quickly only to find Rose in the living room facing Alice with a mean glare. "I can't believe all of you! I can't believe you would do this to Tanya. She is family and she should be with Edward not that white trash and her kids." Rose spit at them. "That is enough Rose! You don't know the first think about Bella or her life. You have no place deciding who Edward should be with either." Carlisle said to her as Jasper tried to calm the situation.

"How can you do this? This is not right! Edward is jeopardizing all of us with this." She said in anger as she looked at each person. "Rose, this is not your fight or battle. Who are you to decide what is best for Edward? How would you feel if I had demanded you be with someone you did not love? Bella is a nice and caring person who loves Edward for who he is. Edward loves her and we will respect that." Esme said in a stern voice. "I can't believe you are siding with her. What makes her better than Tanya?" She spit at them with her hands still on her hips.

"Rose, Edward loves her and that is what makes it acceptable. You know good and well that once our kind finds their mate it is an intense attraction, affection, and love. I can tell you that what Edward and Bella feel for each other is real and exactly what we each feel for our mates. Plus, you need to really see Bella for who she is before you make your judgments. She is not here to compete with you." Jasper spoke up. "Rose, Edward never had that with Tanya and you know deep down that Tanya does not love Edward like that. Does Edward not deserve to be happy?" Alice asked her with concerned eyes.

Emmett noticed that Rose relaxed a bit, but was still angry. "How can she make him happy? She is not one of us!" Rose said as she looked around to each person. "Rose, she will be one of us one day and she truly is Edward's other half. Plus, you need to get to know Bella because you will be surprised to know her life is much like what your human life was like." Alice said with a twinkle in her eye.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Rose asked as she looked at Alice with confusion. Alice looked to Carlisle and Emmett. "I think we need to all sit down so that we can tell you where Jasper, Emmett and I have been. Once you hear what has happened this week, then you can decide what your thoughts are towards Bella and Edward." Carlisle said as he motioned for them to sit. Rose huffed as sat in the love seat next to Emmett. Emmett leaned over to kiss her head and placed his arm around her shoulder. "I love you babe!" He said to her as he nuzzled her neck causing her to shiver and moan.

"Well, I think that you all know Bella was married and her husband died. Bella was married to Jamie Black as in the Black cartel." Carlisle said as he looked around the room. Esme's hand came to her mouth as Rose just sat there with a blank expression on her face. "Jamie was not a very nice man from what I have heard. The rumors stated that he would frequently beat his women. Please tell me he never hit Bella." Esme asked as she looked at Carlisle whose eyes were cast down towards the floor. "This is not my story to tell Esme, just know that Bella has been through a lot in her life." He said to her as Esme grasped onto his arm.

"Edward asked me to pick Bella up from the airport last week when I was in New York. She was there for a meeting and he could not be there. Bella was attacked before I could get there to pick her up." Emmett said with guilt and anger. He placed his head in his hands as he thought back to the image of her in the alley on her knees. He felt a hand on his thigh and knew it his Rose. "Emmett, is this why you would not talk to long the other night?" Rose asked him and he just shook his head. Emmett went on to explain Alice's phone call, what he heard as he got near, then the scene from the alley. He could only shake his head at the memory of how he was almost too late. "But you said she was okay! She is okay right?" Esme asked with concern.

"Yes my dear, she is okay. Bella put up quite the fight. Edward was not kidding when he said she was an experienced fighter. She took some pretty bad hits and has quite a few cuts and bruises. She also had a slight concussion from her head hitting the wall and ground from the fight. Not to mention the multiple stitches she has on her leg from where she was stabbed by a knife." Carlisle told them as Esme gasped. "Oh Carlisle, I am so glad you were there to stitch her up." Esme said as Carlisle shook his head. "Esme, Carlisle did not stitch her up. Bella did it herself once I got her to the hotel." Emmett said as each one in the room looked at him with shock except for Jasper and Carlisle. "What? What do you mean she stitched herself up?" Rose asked. Emmett explained how after he crushed the jerk Bella going to the medical supply store. He told them how she knew what to get and acted like this was nothing out of the ordinary. He even smiled when he told them how she downed two mini Jack Daniels before shutting the door and stitching herself up. Alice and Esme looked at him with shock as Rose just sat there with an expression Emmett could not read.

"Are you telling me this is something that happens often?" Esme asked looking between Carlisle and Emmett. "Apparently, she was not allowed to seek medical attention when Jamie abused her so she learned herself. Esme shook her head "Poor dear, she had been through so much. I am glad Edward is staying there to take care of her." She said as she continued to shake her head. "Carlisle, was Bella raped?" Rose asked breaking her silence. Carlisle and Emmett's eyes met but they did not speak. Rose looked between them and knew the answer without them uttering a word.

"Rose, let's just say that your experience was base camp and Bella's experience got her to the summit." Carlisle said looking at her with warm and caring eyes. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and they all looked up. Rose's head fell to her hands obviously knowing who it was and now do did they. "I will fix this." She said as she stood and walked to the door. They all looked at her as she opened the door to reveal a very pissed off Tanya.

**ESME POV**

"Tanya, come in." Rose said to her as she stepped aside. "Thanks, where is Edward?" Tanya demanded as she walked inside not bothering to greet the rest of the family. This did not sit well with Esme being that this was their home and Tanya was a guest. She decided that she was going put a stop to this right now as she rose to her feet.

"Tanya, greetings to you too!" Esme said as she walked towards her and stood in front of her. Tanya just looked at her with frustration. "Where is Edward? I want to speak to him right now!" She said again as Esme's aggravation rose.

"Well my dear, he is not home at the moment. What can we do for you?" Esme said as calmly as she could. It was all she could do to not scold Tanya for her rude and disrespectful behavior. "Well that is obvious. I will just wait for him to come home." She said in a snippy tone. "Well my dear you will remember your manners and your place. You are a guest and your disrespectful tone is not welcome in our home." She said calmly as Tanya just glared at her.

"A guest? I am a guest? I think not being that Edward and I are getting married." She said with a smirk causing Emmett to laugh. "What is so funny?" She said to Emmett with her hands on her hips. "Well, I wonder if Eddy boy knows about that? Let me see the ring he gave you.. oh that's right… there isn't one." Emmett said as he stood to get a better look at her left finger. Esme looked down to see nothing on the finger and looked back up. "Well… well… he is going to it, is just a matter of time." She stuttered.

"Tanya, please don't start this. You know Edward is not going to marry you. If he wanted to do that it would have happened in the last 50 years. Plus, I think you need to look back at the last two conversations you had with him. I believe he told you he was not interested in the relationship any longer and ended things." Alice said with a smirk. "You don't know anything! He professed his love to me last week in Germany. We spent the week together and happy." She said and this time Jasper walked forward.

"Tanya, I think you need to revisit that story a bit more don't you?" Jasper said with a smirk. "What do you know, you only showed up on Thursday. You were not there the rest of the week." She said with a smile.

"That is enough!" Rose yelled causing everyone to look at her. "Tanya, the game is over! I was wrong for telling you where Edward was and you know good and well I did not tell you until Wednesday. Edward came home Thursday night." Rose told her causing Tanya to turn and face her. "Rose.." she attempted to say but Rose cut her off.

"Tanya, we all know that Edward is not going to marry you now or ever. He has never loved you or you him. Edward has found his mate and it is not you Tanya. They have been together for several weeks now." Rose said which shocked everyone. Just ten minutes ago Rose was defending Tanya and suddenly she was defending Edward. Esme was proud of Rose, but still worried about the volatile situation.

"What! That can't be …. he belongs to me!" Tanya spit out as she looked at Rose with pure hate. "Tanya, you know good and well that Edward had never felt for you the way one should feel for their mate. If you really think about it, you do not feel the same for him either." Esme said to her softly only for Tanya to turn towards her and yell, "What do you know about how we feel. We are mates he just can't see it!" she said quickly. Esme just shook her head.

"Tanya, you know that when we mate it is an instant attraction that is unbreakable. The feelings of adoration, love, and devotion are so strong that it is like a magnet. The pull toward the mate is such that they consume your thoughts and feelings. No other person of the opposite sex appeals to you. It is also felt by those around you. Edward had never felt that way with you ever or you him." Jasper said calmly as Tanya just looked at him as the rest of the family looked on. Part of Esme felt sorry for Tanya but the other half did not. "Tanya dear, please do not be this way. You should be happy for Edward finding his true love and mate. He cares for you like a friend and always has; you know that what Jasper says is true."

Esme said to her in a loving and motherly way. Tanya just looked at her with hate and anger. "Friend? He did not think that when he came needing a release now did he?" She said causing Emmett to shake his head. "Tanya, you know good damn and well the minute Eddy boy left your bed you quickly made your way so another man for release. Do you deny that you have multiple relationships at the present time?" He said to her. Esme did not like that Edward was not here to defend himself and this was a personal conversation.

She also felt guilty for pushing Edward and Tanya together. She knew that they had pressured him to be with Tanya and it just did not satisfy him. He was miserable and not complete. Seeing him after he met Bella confirmed that Tanya was not the one. Then when Bella visited, it was pretty evident she was his other half, despite being human.

"Tanya, I am sorry I helped you last week. It was wrong of me knowing that Edward was not interested. I should not have done that, but I can't deny what they are saying. Edward is happy and in love for the first time. He has mated and you know that it is irreversible." Rose said with her head down. Esme was still worried about the problems this might cause between the two clans.

"He is with her now isn't he?" Tanya asked as everyone nodded. "This is not over! I will show you that you're all wrong!" she said as she walked out the door and slammed it shut. Esme turned to look at Rose and then Carlisle. "The anger radiating off of her was unbelievable. This is far from over." Jasper said quietly causing everyone to look at him. "I am sorry. This is my entire fault. I convinced her that Edward loved her. Shit! I will fix this somehow." Rose said quietly as she stood there by the door.

"Rose, you have to know what we told her was the truth! Did you see how Edward and Bella were when she was here?" Esme asked her with concern as to why she would do that. "I know Esme, I just was so mad that of all people he could fall for, she was a human." She said with conviction as Emmett was instantly by her side. "Babe, we were all pretty shocked, but you know that we can't help who we fall for. It is like imprinting to some degree. We can't control when, where, or with who it will happen with." Emmett told her as he kissed her forehead.

"Plus, Bella will be one of us one day I have seen it." Alice piped in causing everyone to look at her. "Yes! Emmett said with a fist pump causing Rose to look at him. "What the hell does that mean Emmett?" she asked him. "Bella can kick ass now, just imaging what a kick ass vamp she will be." Emmett said with a smirk. Esme could not help but worry about that comment. "Emmett, when you and Carlisle said that she defended herself, that was just that incident right?" Esme asked as she looked at them both.

Carlisle came to her side and pulled her into a hug. "Sweetheart, it seems that Bella has learned to master the art of many types of self defense in order to protect herself. Did you hear about the mob murder in New York last week?" Carlisle asked as she and Rose nodded. "Yeah, Calus Black was beaten and killed in some mob related killing. They said his body was found in an alley crush…." Rose began then stopped as it must of dawned on her at the same time it dawned on Esme. "Oh my, Emmett, did you do that to him? That was the incident Bella was in?" Esme asked in shock and horror.

"Well, she kicked his ass pretty well until I got there. He had her on her knees with a gun to her head. I finished him off by tackling him to the ground. I guess I crushed him with my hit." Emmett said as he looked at the ground. "Emmett, you did the right thing! He was going to kill Bella and you knew that. The fact that you were able to be near her and all that blood is amazing." Carlisle said as everyone looked at him in shock.

"Thanks to Alice and the nose plugs! I can't even tell you have amazed I am with Bella and her fighting skills. She is a tough little one! Calus was one of the guys that raped Bella a few years ago. He was trying to shut her up apparently." Emmett said as he looked at Alice. "What do you mean shut her up?" Esme asked with concern.

"Apparently, Bella reported the rape to the FBI with enough proof to convict him. She was to testify against him this week." Jasper commented as Rose and Esme looked at him in shock. "Bless her heart! She has been through so much. How did Edward deal with all this?" She asked looking back and forth between Carlisle and Jasper. "Well, not to well, but I think being with her this week will help. She has been in hiding for the last two years." Jasper said as he looked at Carlisle and Emmett. There was something they were not saying and the idea of Bella and her boys being in danger bothered her. "I am glad Edward is with her. I just wish she was closer to us, Georgia is not the best location for us to live." Esme said to them.

"Edward is there this week and will work some. The weather is going to be sunny the first of the week and then wet and cloudy the end of the week. He and Bella are going to bring the boys up this weekend since they are on Thanksgiving break next week." Alice said with a smile on her face.

"Jasper and I got to spend some quality time with the boys yesterday." Emmett said with a laugh. "Yeah, Emmett even got is ass handed to him on a platter by Alex." Jasper said with a laugh causing everyone to laugh. "Oh I can't wait! Children in the house for the holidays! Oh there is so much to do before they arrive next week." Esme said with a smile. She had always longed to have children and never got to experience motherhood like most. Even though the boys were not infants, they were still children and she was thrilled. She instantly thought about the house layout and the room decor. She needed to make it more kid friendly.

"OH!! That is a great idea Esme, shopping…yeah!!" Alice sang as she bounced up and down. The guys just looked at her and shook their heads. "Who is up for a hunt?" Carlisle asked as Esme and Alice walked towards the stairs. Esme was more excited about ordering the furniture and toys to make the boys feel welcome and at home. She looked to see Rose standing there unsure about what to do. Her heart clinched at the fork in the road Rose was at and decided to help out. "Rosalie, would you like to help Alice and I get the house ready for the children?" She asked her with a warm smile.

Suddenly Rose's face lit up and she smiled. "I would love to help." She said as she ran towards the steps. "Looks like it's just the boys going hunting." Esme laughed as she looked back at Carlisle who had a smile on his face. She knew that he could read her like a book. "The boys it is my dear." He said as he approached her and brought her into a hug. "Enjoy your planning and shopping. Having children here for the holiday is something you have always dreamed of. I love you my dear." He said as he gave her a passionate kiss which made her insides turn to mush. This handsome man could still turn her to jello after this many years of being together.

Her love and devotion for her husband was just as strong today as it was when they met. He pulled away and he winked at her before walking out the door. She smiled at the thought of her family being so complete. She realized that she had Bella to thank for this. Bella and her boys were the missing piece to her family. She smiled at the idea and joined Alice and Rose in the office. They had some shopping and redecorating to do before Friday.

**BPOV**

They walked into the Laser Tag prep room and suited up. She snapped her vest and tightened the side straps. She pulled the black gloves out of her pocket and placed them on to hid the white glow of her nails. She then looked at the boys to see they were ready and waiting chatting with Edward. She smiled at the thought of them getting along so well. They waited as the rest of the participants suited up before they entered the dark room. She knew this place like the back of her hand. The boys loved to play and they came here every weekend. It was also good practice for her as well. She was still a little sore, but she hoped this would work out the kinks a bit.

They were beginning to walk into the dark room and she noticed Edward waiting on her as the boys ran off into the dark. "Bella, are you sure you need to do this?" He asked as he leaned down and kissed her lips. "Yes, I will be fine Edward. I promise I will just sit over to the side if it gets too much." She said with a smirk as the automated voice began to count down indicating the game was about to begin. She smiled and looked at him just as the announcer called the game to order. She quickly turned and zapped his vest "Direct Hit" came from her monitor and she ran into the darkness. She chuckled as she ran and crouched down along the walk. She could see movement on the catwalk and aimed her gun at the person standing there. "Direct hit" she could hear from the controller as she ran off and crouched again waiting on the boys who ran by not noticing her.

She quickly zapped on and ran off around the corner. She noticed someone coming towards her and quickly ducked into the blind, only to come back to back with something hard and cold. She knew immediately it was Edward and she turned and they both nailed each other and laughed before running off in opposite directions. She ran up the ramp and across the cross walk where she noticed figures hiding in the corner, she aimed at them and fired as she ran across the swinging bridge to the other side. She dodged the lasers being aimed at her as she jumped to the right and winced a bit. She knew she needed to slow down so she found a corner and crouched down watching the boys move through the room and red lights flashing across the area. She was breathing heavy and her head was beginning to hurt just a bit.

She knew that she needed to suck it up and deal with it. She decided to sit there a bit longer and focus. She noticed movement coming towards her and she aimed at the approaching target and fired nailing the vest and crawled under his legs. She stood and ran to the other end towards the ramp. There was a small ledge and she remembered a fireman's pole in the far corner. She saw red beams aimed at her and ducked then shot back at them nailing their vest. She smirked as she reached the pole and jumped on sliding down gun aimed as she looked for approaching participants. She could hear the boys laughing and she smiled. She got to the bottom and was pulled backwards into the corner. She knew immediately who it was by the cold touch. She was suddenly pushed against the wall and his mouth attacked hers with fury. She responded back with a small moan and pulled her arm up around his neck.

"God Bella, seeing you play this game is driving me crazy. You look so fucking hot and the way you move… I want to fuck you against this wall right now." He whispered in her hear making her eyes roll back into her head. He made her feel so desired and wanted. He attacked her lips and neck again with open mouth kisses which made her moan. Injuries be damned, she was going to make sure they got alone time tonight. Suddenly he pulled back as footsteps approached. She pulled back and crouched down pulling Edward down behind her. The black figure darted by and Bella turned around looking at Edward's dark eyes. She leaned in and gave his a gentle kiss before running off. She reached the ramp and made her way up avoiding any direct hit. She did manage to hit Anthony a time or two before nailing Alex. Jackson seemed to be laughing and having fun which made her happy.

She was running from some other participant and she noticed Alex approaching her from the right. She only had the ramp to her left and the hand rail. She could see someone coming up the ramp so she aimed and nailed his vest, turned allowing her gun to charge and took aim at Alex. She got a direct hit before jumping on the rail and sliding down sideways on her butt. She reached the bottom and jumped off wishing she had not done that because she ended up wincing in pain as she hit the ground. She stumbled a bit and reached for the wall only to have a pair of cold arms pull her to his chest. "Dammit Bella! I don't know if I am more pissed or turned on right now. Are you okay? What hurts?" Edward asked as he pulled her off to the side and into a corner. She leaned over to catch her breath and calm down. "I am fine Edward I promise. I just need to catch my breath. God that was so much fun!" she said with a smile and noticed his stern look

About that time the alarm sounded and the game was over. She looked down at her gun to see how many points she had earned and frowned. Anthony and Alec were laughing as they approached and were yelling out their scores. Alex had over 6,000 points and Anthony had 5,976. They walked in the equipment room and unhooked their vests hanging them up. Jackson walked over with a proud smile on his face and showed her his 5,690 points. "Hey little man, looks like you beat mommy this time." She said as she showed him her screen. She had only gotten 4,475 points this game. He smiled and hung his vest up. The other boys were chatting about their points as they walked out the door.

Edward lingered behind and was looking around the room as they exited. It was getting late and she wanted to get home so she told the boys they would come back another day which was greeted with several "Oh man" and groans. She chuckled and told them that she was not feeling well and needed to get home to rest. This caused Anthony to look at her with concern and nod. He quickly distracted the other boys with challenges of Call of Duty and Mario Cart.

Margaret left when they went to play the last game and Bella had told her they would bring the boys home. They reached the front doors and were greeted with a cold blast of air making her shiver. She suddenly had a warm jacket draped over her shoulders and looked up to see Edward smiling down at her. "Thank you" she said with a smile as he grabbed her hand and they walked to the car. Edward unlocked the car and hit the start button to warm the car for her as the boys climbed in. Edward opened her door and helped her in before giving her a kiss on the cheek and shutting the door. She watched him walk around the car. Once he was in she programmed the address to Margaret's and hit go. Edward smiled as he looked in the mirror making sure all the boys were hooked up.

Bella smiled as they drove through town. Edward reached his hand across and placed it on her thigh. She smiled at the simple and intimate gesture. She looked up to his sparkling eyes and smiled. "Thank you for today. I think the boys had a great time." She said as she watched his strong features. He smiled at her and looked ahead following the directions. "It was my pleasure. I had a lot of fun. I did not realize you were so good at that." He said with a smirk which made her laugh. Anthony must have picked up on their conversation because he commented, "Yeah she is pretty good, but today was an off day for her. She normally has about 8,000 points." He said with a laugh making Bella laugh too. The other boys in the car went on to tell about Bella being a serious player and a sharp shooter. She just laughed it off. She was not ready to go there just yet.

They pulled into the drive and up to the keypad on the gate. Bella told Edward the code allowing the gate to open. The boys were still chatting about their win as they pulled in the drive and Edward killed the engine. He jumped out and ran to Bella's side to open her door. She blushed as he held his hand out for her to take. "Hey there guys! Did you have fun?" Mark asked as he greeted them in the drive way. The boys went on to tell about the three games they played and the cool moves and slides. Mark laughed but eyed Bella and Edward.

"Mark, this is Edward." Bella said as she introduced them. Mark reached and shook his hand and smiled. "It is nice to finally meet you Edward." He said with a smile as Edward smiled and placed his hand on Bella's back. "Boys, you head inside, Margaret has some cookies ready for you guys." He said as he motioned towards the house. The boys took off and were in the door in no time. "Edward, I must thank you and your family for helping Bella this week." He said as he motioned for them to go inside and out of the cool air.

"It was no problem. My brother was in NY on business and I did not want Bella there alone. It worked out pretty well for the most part." He said as they entered the house. "Bella, how are you feeling?" Mark asked her as he looked at her high neck shirt and face. She knew he could see the cover up and she smiled. "It was not as bad as some of the other incidents. I am still a bit sore, but I should be back to normal by mid week." She said as they walked into the living room and took a seat. "Bella, you need to take it easy. You always rest for half the time you should." Mark scolded her.

"I have told her the same thing Mark. That is why I decided to stay the week to make sure that she truly rested this week. We are then going to go visit my family at the end of the week for the Thanksgiving Holiday. That should give her a full two weeks of rest." Edward said looking down at Bella who was rolling her eyes. "Well, I think I like you more and more. If you can keep this girl down for two weeks, you have my blessings." Mark said with a laugh. Edward rubbed her shoulder trying to reassure her.

"Well now I don't need a babysitter. I can take care of myself thank you very much." Bella said as her anger was getting the best of her. She did not need them telling her what was best for her. She had lived the last two years dealing with this just fine. She got up and walked off towards the kitchen to cool off. She did not even bother to look back at the guys.

**EPOV**

He could tell Bella was getting aggravated and when Mark made the last comment about keeping her down for two weeks Bella shifted in her seat. Mark's thoughts told him this was a test. _(She will not like that comment. I bet she snips back then leaves to room to find Margaret to cool down) _Sure enough, Bella snapped that she did not need a sitter and then got up to walk out of the room. Edward was about to get up and follow her when Mark addressed him. "Edward, just let her go cool off. She always gets this way after she goes through a confrontation or a beating. She does not know how to let people in and take care of her. She just went to the kitchen to find Margaret." Mark said calmly but his thoughts interested him the most. _(I like that he was going after her. He really seemed concerned about her and bothered that she got angry. Edward being around this week will help keep her down some. She can say these injuries are not as bad as others, but she is not fooling me.) _"So Edward, I hear you and the boys had fun playing at Lazer Zone today." Mark said as he looked towards the news channel.

"Yeah, we had fun. I was quite surprised at how well Bella played even being hurt." Edward said hoping to get some more info out of him. _(Yeah, if you only knew what a great shot she is. Damn can that girl handle a gun like a pro?) _Mark thought which bothered Edward. "Yeah, she plays those games with the boys quite often. She grew up learning about gun safety and how to use them. She is pretty good with her hands." He said with a chuckle. Edward could not help but think the same thing. He remembered how she slid across the floor and under his legs earlier then slid down the railing. "She seemed to have a lot of fun. It is great to see her so involved in the boys activities. You don't find that too much." He said as Mark nodded. Suddenly the boys came running through begging Mark to let them spend the night. Mark laughed and told them to ask their mothers. They scooted off towards the kitchen as Mark looked back at Edward.

"They all act like brothers and you would think they had not seen each other in weeks. They are a bunch of good boys." Mark said as he could hear them shouting in the kitchen. The ladies must have agreed. Edward was somewhat excited about the possibilities of him and Bella being alone. Suddenly the ladies joined them and Bella seemed to be calmer as she sat down next to him and placed her hand on his thigh.

"Edward, if you don't mind I would really like to head home. I am a bit tired." She said with a tired smile. He nodded and stood up. _(That incident must have really taken a lot out of her. She is not normally this tired afterwards. I hope she is okay.) _Margaret thought for a moment then got up to hug Bella. Mark's thoughts were similar, but knew that Bella had probably not been sleeping much the last few weeks. Edward was not sure what that was about but was determined to find out.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Mark. I hope to see you again soon." Edward said as he shook his hand. "Yes, it was a pleasure. You take care of our Bella now." He said with a smile and his thoughts were similar _(She seems so relaxed with him around. It is like he is a source of comfort and security. Hell, I feel safer with him around)_ Mark thought which made Edward smile. "Please meeting you again Margaret." Edward said as he kissed her hand causing her to blush. "Yes, please make sure she rests." Margaret said as she then looked at Bella. We will call you tomorrow after lunch. I am sure you will want to sleep in since you don't get to do that often. Take care of yourself dear." She told Bella with a hug.

"Thank you for everything. I will talk to you tomorrow." Bella said as she reached for his hand and tugged him towards the hall. "Boys, I am leaving." Bella yelled causing them to come running and take turns giving her a hug.

She smiled at them and they ran back downstairs to play. Bella and Edward walked to the car and he opened the door for her. She thanked him and he said good bye to Mark and Margaret again who were both thinking about his kindness and doting on Bella. It bothered him that she was not treated like a lady. He wanted her to know how precious she really was and he intended to show her.

They pulled out of the drive way and onto the main road towards Bella's. He looked over at her and smiled at her. She had her head on the seat and her eyes closed. He knew she was tired and glad he could be there for her. He wondered how often she felt this tired and had to keep her head up to keep going. He was not going to let her be that alone again.

It was almost like for the first time in years she was able to relax and unwind. It angered him and pleased him at the same time. He drove through the town and off towards Bella's. His life was for her now and he just had to figure out how they would make it work.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

EPOV

They made their way back towards Bella's after leaving Mark and Margaret's. They had been really nice and their thoughts were all of concern and care for Bella. Edward was glad they would have some alone time this evening because there was so much more they needed to discuss. He glanced over to see Bella with her eyes closed and head resting on the seat. She was stunning in his eyes and enjoyed the silence with Bella. It was nice to be with her and not be bombarded with thoughts assaulting his mind. Yet, at the same time he wanted to know what she was thinking so badly.

"I had a great time tonight, thanks for going with us." Bella said suddenly. Edward looked at her because he really thought she was asleep. He smiled as he glanced over at her then back at towards the road. "I had a great time too and still can't get over how good you are at laser tag." He told her with smile thinking back at their afternoon, he spent much of the time watching Bella. He had battled with the need to protect her and the need to ravish her against the wall. "Well that comes from years of playing with them and basic target practice." She said as he thought over what he heard and did not like that she needed to know about guns. He noticed Bella touched the monitor and was accessing what looked like the security system. " What are you doing?" He asked as they turned off the main road.

She continued to enter some information then looked up at him. "I am setting up your access to the gate and alarms. Here, press your finger in that box." She pointed to the box and he followed her directions as he pulled into her road. "You need to enter a password." She said as she angled the screen towards him. He thought about what to enter then smiled. He pressed the code and hit enter as he pulled into her drive way. She entered a few more codes and then closed the application down and pushed the screen back. "You should be able to enter your code and finger scan now." She said with a smile as he rolled down the window. He had no problems getting in the gate and smiled at the idea of her trusting him enough.

He pulled up the drive and as he approached the house he pressed the garage door opener. Edward closed the garage door behind them and ran to Bella's door to help her out. Once he opened the door he was shocked at her reaction. He did not expect her to jump out and wrap her legs around his waist. She began to assault his mouth with hers and after the initial shock; he kissed her back with passion. It had been far too long since they had been intimate and he had missed her smell, touch, and taste.

He shut the car door and leaned her against the car as they continued to kiss and nip on each other. Edward chuckled out as he pulled back. "God I missed you so much Edward." Bella moaned as she laid her head on his shoulder enjoying the feel of his arms around her.

He walked in the house and shut the door with his foot. He sat her on the kitchen counter and continued to assault her neck with open mouth kisses. "Mmmmm.. Edward… We need to lock up." Bella moaned into his neck as he continued to kiss up her neck. He pulled back and nodded knowing it would give her security despite the fact that he would watch over her. She hopped off the counter and pulled him towards the alarm. "You enter same code here and then away for leaving. Since we are here we hit the code and stay. Then select the perimeter addition." She said as she entered her code making him smile. Her code was his birthday which thrilled him. "I like your code!" He said with a smirk as she began to walk off. Before she got too far he swatted her butt and admired the view as she squeaked and ran off. He chuckled at her excitement and now his big excitement in his jeans. He followed her and turned the lights off on the way.

The reached her room and he shut the door making sure to lock it. That was a bit odd being that the kids were not home. She wrapped her arms around his waist and placed kissed along his arm and chest. "I just want to make sure there are no interruptions." Bella purred that last part and Edward closed his eyes and suppressed a moan as her hands begin to unbutton his shirt.

He lifted her up grasping her butt in his hands and began to walk towards her bed. "I think I like that idea my dear. It has been far too long since I have felt your warm soft body pressed against mine. Are you sure you feel up to this?" He kissed her neck as she nodded and moaned. He tossed her on the bed causing her to squeal in delight. He gave her a slight smile as he removed his shoes and pants. His shirt fell to the floor and he crawled up on the bed to a still dressed Bella. "It appears that you have on too many clothes my dear." He commented as he began removing her top then moved on to her jeans leaving her in a pair of blood red bra and matching g-string.

He groaned into her skin as he kissed her stomach and up to her breasts. He tried his best to overlook the black and blue markings on her body. He was worried that he would hurt her worse than she already was. "Bella, are you sure baby? I want you so badly, but don't want to hurt you." He whispered. She pulled his face down to where they were looking in each other's eyes. "Edward, I promise I feel fine. I need you…please.." she whispered to him. He then kissed her again relishing in her feel of her body, lips, and breath on his skin. He closed his eyes and moaned at the feel of her hand caressing his chest and stomach.

He suddenly realized that the camera was probably catching all of this and he was not sure he liked that idea. As he continued his assault of her breasts, he noticed her reach towards the headboard and her hand felt under towards the wall. He could hear the click as if she was turning something off which he assumed was the camera. She obvious was not a fan of Bella and Edward porn. He reached around and unhooked her bra tossing it to the floor. He then trailed kisses down her neck and chest until he reached each nipple where he made sure to give each one proper attention. Bella arched her back off the bed and moaned his name as he teased, nipped, and licked her pert nipples.

He had missed her sounds when his hands and mouth were touching different parts of her body. Being mindful of her injuries, he decided to be careful and tender with his touch. He ran his fingers along her stomach and down to her g-string. He could feel the heart rate escalate and the heat of her arousal radiating through the red fabric. He wanted to rip them off her, but had to remind himself she needed and deserved gentle. She squirmed and moaned at his touch as he ran his fingers along the thin line and then pulled the red fabric down, he realized she was bare and he groaned at the site. He had not noticed it earlier when she was in the shower or tub. He guessed it was because he was distracted by the bruises and marks.

She had gone bare for him and the thought made his manhood twitch in his boxers. He reached down and caressed the smooth skin gaining the noises he desired from Bella. "Do you like?" she moaned. "You have no idea! It is so smooth and soft. You are so beautiful sweetheart." Edward told her just before he leaned down and placed a gently kiss on her bare skin. The smell of her arousal was thick and heavenly. He wanted to lap it up but reminded himself that he would be sharing her bed all week and there would be plenty of time for that.

He removed his last barrier and came back between her legs taking in the sight sprawled out in front of him. This beautiful creature was putting herself out there for him and his dead heart clinched with love and adoration. His manhood pulsed with desire and he gently leaned forward to place a kiss on those red lips as he entered into her wet center. They both groaned at the contact and he stilled himself once he had completely sheathed inside her. He had to gain some control because it had been two weeks since they were together last and that was way too long! Bella moaned and bucked her hips up as he began to move in and out of her. They found their rhythm and began to move in harmony. The only sounds in the room were their moans and slapping of skin. They were still like two pieces of a puzzle that fit perfect together. Each time they made love was just a wonderful and amazing as the first time. They reached their climaxes together and he collapsed on the bed next to her trying not to hurt her. He reached down to pull the blanked up to shield her from his cold body.

They both sighed in satisfaction in each other's arms. No words were needed at this time. "Bella, I love you so much and have missed you, we can't go two weeks without seeing each other again." He said as he kissed her head. She looked up into his eyes and smiled. The smile did not touch her eyes this time. He was slightly worried about this. He reached up, traced her lips with his finger then her nose and finally down her chin to her neck and shoulders.

"Bella, what is wrong sweetheart. I can see it in your eyes. Did I hurt you?" He asked her as he traced the lines of her shoulders and exposed skin. She looked at him and reached up placing her hand on his cheek. "I am better now that you are here. I feel so safe with you, it just is comforting." She told him as she leaned up and kissed his lips gently leaning her body on his chest. He closed his eyes at her words and touch. He knew she was living her life in fear. "Bella, I will not let anything happen to you. I promise to protect you and the boys." He said as he kissed her shoulder and up to her neck causing her to moan. "I know you want to protect me Edward, but you can't be here all the time and I …. I am only human. I am not invincible like you." She said as she ran her fingers along the hair on his chest. He knew she was right and it pained him to think of something happening to her. He also did not want to face life without her, but he was not ready to approach that subject with her just yet. "Bella, please let me take care of you. I would do anything to protect you. We will figure the rest out." He said kissing her head.

He pulled her close and held her until he could hear her heartbeat slow down indicating she was asleep. He did not want her to get cold so he pulled the blanket up to tuck around her. He laid there watching her sleep and wondering how to keep her safe. He removed himself from the bed and got dressed. He knew he needed to hunt if he was going to be with her all week. As he pulled his paints on he felt the vibration of his phone.

Alice had left him a message telling him there were three viles in the refrigerator. Carlisle left them for him just before they departed. She also mentioned that they had a slight run in with Tanya once they got home, but took care of it. He shook his head because he knew that situation was not going to be pretty. He went to the kitchen and took a vile to satisfy his thrust walking around each room and then back to the family room where there were pictures everywhere of the kids at the lake, beach, Disney, or camping. All the pictures were of just her and the boys. He tried to imagine them doing these things together especially camping, which was ironic because that was his family's cover story when it was a sunny day, and they could not work. He wanted to be part of their lives and longed for a family of his own.

He continued to look around since she would be asleep for a little while. He knew that if there were cameras, there had to be monitors. He listened carefully and could not hear them at all which was unusual. He explored the basement where her parents lived at times and found nothing. They were not there, but he could tell their area was much different from her home. Not as neat, organized still, the house had very little clutter.

He walked out the back to the porch and was quite impressed that she found such a large wooded piece of property. He looked around and noticed that her bedroom extension seemed to be new, based on the materials and paint coloring. He remembered Jasper and Emmett talking about some sort of a door on the ground To the human eye, it would just appear to be nothing. He walked towards the area and the patch of grass was harder than the other areas. There did not appear to be a way to open it from this end just like Jasper had said. He pulled the grass back and noticed a metal doorframe then looked at the house. Bella's bedroom was right there so the room had to be accessed from there.

He walked back into the house and directly into Bella's bedroom. He checked on her to make sure she was still asleep before he did more snooping. He stood there and scanned the floor and wall finding nothing. He walked down the wall and into the bathroom and he remembered the closet being along that wall and something different about the shoe shelf. As he scanned the closet, he found what he was looking for. He gently pulled on the shelf which did not budge. He felt along the wall and noticed a small slit in the wall. He reached up the wall and found what looked like a control panel for a thumb or finger scanner. It was the same color as the wall and slightly raised. He was totally impressed with her Mission Impossible / James Bond type hide out.

As impressed as he was it still bothered him that she felt the need for such security. He knew he did not have permission, but he just had to get some answers. He remembered his access to the gate and wondered if it would allow him in here too. He placed his finger on the scanner, which beeped and then released the door. He paused to listen for Bella before pulling the shelf open and realized really quickly that it had a set of stairs which he quickly took. He felt bad for snooping around her house but it intrigued him.

The stairs lead to a small room with shelves, monitors, computers, and duffle bags. The room appeared to be sound proof and fire proof. The cost for such a room was high and he was baffled. The monitors showed everything with great detail. As he looked along the wall, he noticed a cabinet and opened it to find different types of weapons, wads of cash, and passports. He opened the first passport and noticed immediately the name and picture of Bella. The name was Marie McCorter and if he was reading the signature correct it was authenticated by Jenkins. That was the only reason he recognized the signatures. Dear god, Bella used the same person they used to get documents and he knew the price was hefty. He also found a picture of her and he guessed her parents and grandparents because it was of Bella as a child.

The name McCorter and Swan was on the back of that picture. He knew her middle name was Marie and she was using her mother's maiden name as her fake name for her passport. This was a smart move because they did the same. He used his human name Mason on some of his. He loved this woman even more; he was kind of bothered that she had all this. He was beginning to feel like he did not know Bella at all and that angered him. He quickly realized that he had no room to be angry with her because his secret was pretty big if not similar.

He noticed a flicker on the monitor and looked to see Bella's bedroom. The camera was in the corner and scanned the room. Bella was stirring and tossing almost like she was having a nightmare. He noticed the record was off on that screen which he was glad. He was not sure he wanted their intimate moment on camera. He quickly walked out of the room and shut the shelf quietly. He moved at vampire speed to the bed. He could her hear muffled screams as he pulled her to him and soothed her back to sleep.

His mind was racing with all the information he just found in the secret room. He knew they had not fully discussed the depth of her connection with the mob and her level of danger. From the looks of her security and new information learned from the attack, he figured she was in real danger. He was not sure how long she would be able to stay here and that bothered him. He was thinking about the parallels to his own life; constantly changing locations, using different names, constantly distancing themselves from others. It pained him that she had to live like this and be in fear. At least his family was not living in a constant state of fear. He was also thinking through how he would keep an eye out for her and the boys. He could stay here as long as the weather was overcast, but he would need to get back to his work.

She seemed to calm down and relax a bit more as she fell back to sleep. He held and rocked her as she whimpered occasionally. He also had to do something about Tanya and needed to talk to Alice about what happened. He knew that it was not going to be an easy conversation, but a needed one. Tanya could be a bit possessive and vindictive. Bella was his priority now and he would do whatever it took to protect her and love her like she deserved.

**BPOV**

She began to stir and stretch out her aching muscles. As she moved, she felt something hard and cold along her back and realized it was Edward. She smiled as she rolled onto her back to find Edward lying in top of the covers looking down at her with a smile. "Good morning love." He said with a smile and twinkle in his eye. "Mmmm.. good morning to you too." She said with a smile as he reached down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She reached her hand to his neck and deepened the kiss causing a moan to escape his lips. The feel of his body pressed against hers and feel of his hands roaming her body sent a wave of pleasure through her body. She moaned as his hands grazed her hip and buttocks, pulling him down towards her. "What do you want to do today?" He asked as he continued running a trail of kisses down her neck and shoulder. "You" she said with a seductive smile as she rolled them over and was straddling him. He was still in his boxers and she had on his button up shirt. He placed his hands on her hips as she closed her eyes when her sensitive mound touched his silk covered erection.

This also caused a moan to escape his lips which made her smile. She leaned over and placed kisses along his neck and jaw which were tense. She ran her hands up his arms and along his shoulders. "I need you Edward." She whispered in his ear causing him to shutter as then bit down on his ear causing a deep growl to come from his chest. His grip tightened on her hips as she grinded herself down on him relishing in the friction. She reached for his hands and squeezed them as her eyes met his. His beautiful golden eyes were on fire with desire and love. She leaned down and kissed him gently before sitting up and tugging his boxers down. He helped push them off with his feet and was now fully exposed before her. She settled back down allowing her dripping center to rest on top of his cool stomach causing them both to moan.

His hands came up under her shirt and fondled her pert breasts. She leaned her head back and sighed at the feel of his fingers pinching and rubbing her nipples. "You are so beautiful." He whispered at her as he continued to tease her nipples. She smiled at him and slowly rose up and bent over to kiss his lips. As her lips met his she adjusted so he slid inside her at the same time. They both moaned as their tongues battled. She moved up and down on his throbbing manhood and closed her eyes at the feel of him filling her. The feel was unlike any experience she had ever had. She continued to ride him with wild abandonment as he watched. She never allowed him to remove the shirt because she did not want him to look at her bruises and scars in the light. Each time he tried she shook it off and brushed his hands out of the way.

He placed his hands on her hips and helped guide her; they continued their movements as their moans filled the room. Her breath was ragged as she could feel her stomach clinch in preparation for release. She leaned backwards placing her hands on his legs; this position caused him to fill her from a different angle as her eyes rolled back in her head. They moved in rhythm with one another and never one spoke a word as their actions were enough. She suddenly sat up and turned around straddling him facing his feet. He instantly groaned at the new angle which felt out of this world as she continued to move up and down. His moans and groans were more vocal as this new position causes him to hit a different angle. She watched as his toes twisted and flexed indicating his approaching orgasm causing her to smile. "Oh. oh.. baby… that feels so good don't stop." He moaned as she continued to ride him with more force. She could feel her climax approaching as she moved faster. "Oh God Bella, that feels amazing. I can't … Oggggg." He moaned as she then lost her own battle to hold off. She threw her head back moaning his name as she finished riding out the wave of pleasure.

She rolled over on her side and sighed with pleasure. Suddenly she was lifted off the bed and being carried bridal style to the bathroom. She giggled as he sat her on the side of the tub and began the water. She smiled as she watched his naked form move around getting the bath ready. His muscles flexed with each movement as he began lighting candles around the tub. "I could get use to that wakeup call every day." She said with a smile as she looked at him. He suddenly leaned down and kissed her on the lips. "I could too" he said with smile. He was so amazing and beautiful that it was like he was not real. She had read about this in books and believed it was not real which made her time with him so unbelievable. Why her? He could have anyone in this world and he with her. She looked down at her hands and chewed on her bottom lip. She felt so unworthy of him and his family and was so afraid it would be a matter of time before he realized this too.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she did not realize he was kneeling before her. She felt his hands cradle her face and his eyes pierced through her. "Baby, what is wrong? Did I hurt you?" He asked as his fingers ran along her cheek. She just shook her head no but could not find her voice. "Talk to me, please." He pleaded with her as she looked at him with sad eyes. "I just feel like… this is all in my imagination and not real. Men like you don't exist in my world and ….I feel like I am going to wake up tomorrow only for you to be gone…because …..I am not worthy of this or you." She said as she closed her eyes. "Bella… you don't see yourself clearly at all. You are one of the strongest women I have ever met. I can assure you that this is real and I am not going anywhere. I don't want to hear you say you are not worthy! Do you hear me! You deserve all this and more which I plan to make sure you get. No one should have to experience all the pain and heartache that you have experienced. I love you!" He told her as he place a gentle kiss on her lips then stood. He stepped into the tub and motioned for her to grab his hand. She rose to her feet and reached for his hand stepping into the tub.

They spent the next bit soaking and talking about their plans for the week. Edward was going to go into the office a few days and then work from the house some also. He explained that the weather would be fine for them to leave on Friday. She told him that she would need to go into the office a few days, but Monday she was going to the school to meet with the teacher. "I will be going with you love. I did not like how she spoke to you on the phone and want to be there to support you. Plus, I am worried about her intentions." He told her as he pulled her body into his chest and held her. He rested his chin on her shoulder and leaned his head against hers. "I just have this bad feeling in my gut about her. I can't place my finger on it but something has me on high alert. She had never been at this school yet she knows so much about us. I am glad you are going. Your mind reading abilities will come in handy." She said to him as she noticed the water getting colder. "The waters getting a bit chilled; let's get out if you don't mind. Plus the boys will be home soon." She said as she went to stand. Edward got out first and grabbed a towel handing it to her. He then toweled himself and wrapped it around his waist. "Bella, let me take a look at your stitches." He said as she wrapped the towel around her body and walked towards the sink. She turned around and lifted herself up on the counter, placing her foot on the bench in front of her makeup drawer.

Edward ran his hands up her legs and over her knee before running them back down to the bandage. He pulled it off gently and inspected her handy work. "I am still impressed with your stitching skills. I can't believe you did this yourself. Your stitching looks better than most professionals." He said as he placed ointment on the wound and covered it back up. "Bella, how often have you had to do this?" He asked as he released her foot and moved to stand between her legs. The towel parted and exposed her naked flesh causing him to moan at the sight in front of him. He refocused his eyes on her face as he rested his hands on her thighs.

"Margaret did most of them, but she showed me what to do in case I ever needed to do it myself. I keep a medical bag in my car and in the house. A friend of Margaret's was a paramedic and gave me a list of what I needed for all types of situations. I also keep sterile fishing wire and hook needles also. I guess you could say that all the boys' injuries and a few of my own were stitched up by me. There were some I could not reach and she helped me with those." Bella told him as he ran his hands over her shoulders and down her arms. His touch left goose bumps all along the path they followed. "Edward…" she was interrupted by the buzzing of the gate letting them know the boys were home.

She sighed and hopped off the counter. She walked to her closed and pulled on some clothes. Edward dressed while she made her way out of the room and towards the front door. At vampire speed, he tidied the room and looked behind the headboard to see what she had hit. Sure enough, there was a device like a light switch. Next to it was a panic button which alarmed him. Why would she need a panic button here?

They spend the rest of Sunday talking and playing games with the boys, which was a lot of fun. Edward had begun to form a bond with each of the boys and felt at home talking, joking, and playing video games. He let them win several games but had to show them up a few times. He also enjoyed seeing Bella interact with the boys as well. She would laugh, smile, and her eyes twinkled which made him happy.

Monday morning rolled around and she woke up to the feel of Edward rubbing circles on her skin. She smiled and turned to face him. He leaned down and kissed her lips. "Good morning sweetheart." He said as he watched her stretch and wake. She was so beautiful that it took his breath away. "Morning" she said with a smile. "Did you sleep well?" He asked her as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Yes, I always sleep well with you by my side." She said with a smile. He watched her naked body as she walked around the bed and towards the bathroom. She was so comfortable around him which scared her a bit.

"I am going to shower and get dressed. Would you please get the boys up since I need to take them to school today?" She asked with a smile and a wink. She walked to the kitchen after getting dressed to find Edward with the boys while they ate breakfast. She raised her eyebrows at him as he simply smirked and pulled out her seat. "Well, this is a nice surprise." She said as she looked at the nice display of eggs, bacon, and biscuits. "Well, I thought you deserved a break. I hope that is okay." He said with a smile. "I love it! Thank you!" She said with a kiss on his lips. The boys finished up and headed to get their bags while she finished up and Edward cleaned up the kitchen.

Soon they were on their way to the school. Bella was a bit eager to meet with this sub and see what her deal was. They dropped off Anthony first and then headed to the elementary school for the other two boys. Edward dropped them off at the door and proceeded to go park the car. She kissed the boys and sent them on their way to class as she walked into the office to sign in. "Good Morning Ms. Swan. We missed you last week." Bella smiled and closed eyes as she knew the moment Edward walked in. The electricity that flowed between them was like a magnet. "Thank you Mrs. Samples, I was out of town last week on business." Bella said as she felt him approach her placing his hand on the small of her back and place a sweet kiss on her cheek. She noticed Mrs. Samples mouth agape and wanted to chuckle. "Mrs. Samples, this is Edward Cullen my boyfriend. Edward this is Mrs. Samples." She said motioning to Edward. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Samples. We are here to see Ms. Hampton. Would you please see if she is available?" Edward said with a smile causing Bella to laugh.

"Oh..oh yeah… ..I will go check." She said with a stutter and then walked off. Edward chuckled beside her causing Bella to slap his chest. "Will you stop dazzling all the ladies? Gah!" Bella laughed and proceeded to walk over to the chair. Edward laughed and sat next to her. "Well, her thoughts were quite shocking for a lady her age." He said with a smile. "Oh, are you telling me I have competition?" She asked with a raised eyebrow causing him to laugh. "My dear, no one will ever compare to you. You have nothing to worry about there." He said then kissed her neck causing her to tilt her head and moan quietly.

They were pulled from their bubble by Mrs. Samples clearing her throat. "Ms. Hampton is in her room and said you can come down." She said with a smile as Bella and Edward stood. "Thank you for your help. Have a great day." Bella said with a smile as Mrs. Samples stood there watching them walk out of the office. Bella looked over her shoulder to see her checking out Edward as they walked. Bella just laughed and shook her head. "She was so checking out your ass." Bella whispered causing him to laugh. "I know and she was also thinking of what she could do with me if she were 30 years younger." He said with a smile as he grabbed her hand leading her down the hall.

They were met with many eyes as they walked down the hall towards the classroom. She knew they were all ogling Edward and who could blame them. He was sex on legs in her book. He chuckled and pulled her to him kissing her temple. "Who would have though these innocent teachers would have such dirty minds?" He said as they walked towards the classroom and knocked on the door. Bella was not feeling good about this meeting and she could not shake it. "Come in" a harsh voice said causing her to look at Edward. Edward's face was tense and his jaw was clinched.

"Bella.. I am here and things will be fine." He whispered only she did not believe him. They walked in and saw Ms. Hampton sitting at her desk. She was a middle aged woman with long red hair. Her skin was flawless and she was not what you would expect from a sub. "Well, Ms. Swan it is nice of you to come in without an appointment." She said in a harsh tone. "Well, Ms. Hampton I was concerned about your call on Friday and wanted to make sure this was a better week. Plus, I understand you are new to this school and wanted to welcome you." She said with a cocky smile. Bella could feel Edward's hand rubbing circles on her back to calm her. What he did not know was that Bella was not scared of this woman – she was suspicious and mad. "Well, we will see. What is it you wanted to speak with me about?" She asked or spit. Bella had not seen such venom from someone other than the Black's.

"Well, I wanted to come in to discuss what happened with Alex last week and some of your concerns. You see, I am in this building volunteering about 3 days a week, but was out of town Thursday and Friday of last week. I have high expectations for my boys when I am here or not. I discussed with Alex that his behavior was not appropriate. I apologize for him offending you." She said with sincerity. "Well Ms. Swan, you were not here and your son thinks he can just goof off causing a large disruption. That is not acceptable. It is a sign of lack of discipline and respect for others." She snipped at Bella who was quickly getting beyond pissed.

"Well Ms. Hampton I am glad we are meeting since you are new and just took this class last week. My concern is about some of your negative comments and I believe you are making some hasty judgments only knowing him for a few days. I assure you that he is a very smart and hard working boy who does tend to be a bit of a class clown. He may have been inappropriate with his drawings and I discussed this with him. He must adjust to a new teacher and he will not be a problem, I assure you." Bella said still feeling the hair on the back of her neck standing up. "Ms. Swan, I believe I am the professional here and regardless of how long I have been here, I know a trouble maker when I see one. If you paid more attention to your children rather than your out of town escapades and boyfriend then your children might be better behaved." She spit at Bella causing her to tense. What the hell did she know about her life? She had no right and Bella's fists were clinched. Edward must have sensed her tension because he suddenly grabbed hold of her hand and squeezed. Before Bella could respond Edward did.

"Ms. Hampton, I do believe your words have been highly unprofessional. For you to have only been here in this town for two days, you sure seem think you know our family. I am afraid that this conversation is over. You will not speak to us in his manner and you have no business judging our personal life. I would highly advise you to watch yourself because I ..will.. not… tolerate you talking to Bella or anyone in this manner." Edward spit back and Bella noticed his eyes were black. She looked at the sub and noticed fear etched across her face. Bella was suddenly pulled from her seat and they were walking out the door. Edward made his way to the main office and Bella tried to keep up. She was just as mad, but she had never seen him that angry.

They entered the office and he abruptly asked for the principal who stepped out of his office and smiled at Bella. "Ms. Swan, what a pleasure it is to see you. Please come in." He said as he looked her up and down. She could feel Edward tense beside her probably at his thoughts. Bella decided not to tell him he had hit on her a number of times.

"I am sorry I have never met you. I am Dr. Nichols." He said to Edward as he extended his hand. "Nice to meet you, I am Dr. Edward Cullen." He said as he shook his hand firmly. Bella had been around Edward on a number of occasions and he never flaunted his status. "Oh! Are you of the Cullen Foundation?" He asked with wide eyes. Edward chuckled and nodded his head. "Yes sir, I am. My father and I run the foundation." Bella had to laugh at the minor pissing contest which was quite entertaining.

"Well, what can I do for you two today?" he asked as he looked over at Bella. "Well I am here to file a formal complaint against Ms. Hampton. She called me on Friday and was very inappropriate with some of her comments and made some accusations. We came to meet with her today to discuss the issue and she was very rude, disrespectful, and even made some inappropriate comments about my personal life. I would like to know how she knows so much about me and my family being that she just started here last week?" Bella said sweetly knowing her sweet talk always worked with him. "Well Ms. Swan I am truly sorry for her behavior. She did just start here and came with glowing references from her former school. I will make sure to look in to this." He said to her with a smile.

"Well, I would appreciate Alex being moved to a different class if she will be the sub while his teacher is on maternity leave. I assure you I will still volunteer and help contribute to that class as well as the new class. I will not have my child subjected to her vial disrespect for me and my family. I do not know what she as against us because we do not know her." She said with a smile then glanced at Edward who was very tense. "Well, Ms. Swan, I will definitely see what we can do about that. Ms. Hampton just moved here from New York and requested that class. Plus what was said is your word against her word at the moment." He said looking at her as she was looking at him in shock.

"I can assure you Dr. Nichols that I was there today as well as Friday when these conversations took place and can vouch for what was said. I really hope your district does a thorough check on their employees especially if they come from out of state. I would hate for your school or district to lose some valuable grant or foundation funding because of shady hiring practices." Edward said with a stern voice. Mr. Nichols eyes got wide suddenly and he began pushing papers around on his desk. "Well, I will see what class Alex can be moved to shortly. I assure you that our checks are national checks and we take great pride in making sure our students are protected." He said

"Thank you for your time sir, I can hope that my children are safe here. I would hate to have them pulled out and placed in a private school." She said knowing that this would hurt their checking account since Bella makes a generous donation on a monthly basis. They got up and proceed to leave the room and back to the front desk. "It was nice to meet you Doctor." Edward said as he shook his hand again.

They walked to the front and signed out. Bella was shaking as they walked out because she did not have a good feeling about this lady. She was from New York and made too many inappropriate comments about her personal life. Something about her made Bella feel uncomfortable. Part of her wanted to pull the boys out now and take them home. "Are you okay?" Edward asked as they walked to the passenger side of the car. "I guess so, I just do not have a good feeling about her. I am so sensitive about people knowing information about me and not sure how. I try to keep low key and it makes me nervous with her being from New York. What did you think?" She asked with a worried look on her face.

"Well, I wanted to crawl across the table and rip her head off and I would never harm a lady. She was vial and hateful. She was thinking about the questions she had asked several teachers on Friday about Alex and you. I just don't know Bella, but we will be researching her a bit more. I do not have a great feeling either. Now, Dr. Nichols thoughts were far from professional. When he realized who I was he changed his tune. He was instantly thinking about money. Your comment at the end nipped his decision in a bud. He was also thinking about the 15 other complaints on this sub since Friday. I believe she will be history by mid day. He was already thinking about who he could call in to take her place." Edward said to her as they drove back to the house.

"I hope you are right, but we have been here way to long. I am afraid we have stayed here longer than we should have. I just don't know what to do because I don't want to boys to hate me for all the moving. All this is not their fault – it is all on me." She said as she placed her head in her hands. "Bella, this is not your fault. I hate that you have to go through this because I understand the frustration with moving so much. It does get frustrating, but this will all be over soon. I promise to not let anything happen to you Bella." He told her as she just shook her head. "Edward, you can't spend your life babysitting me and the boys. You have a life and work that needs you. I can't ask that of you." She said as they pulled into the drive way. He entered the code and pulled up the drive.

"Bella you are my world now. I don't call it babysitting when you are taking care of those that you love. I am also not going anywhere without you." He said as he pulled in the garage and quickly got out of the car and around to her side. He opened the door and pulled Bella to him. "Bella, please believe me when I tell you I am not going anywhere! I love you and I am here for you. We will make this work I promise." He told her as she turned where he was standing between her legs. He slowly reached up and placed his hands on her face. Pulling her eyes up to meet his she could see the love, devotion and truth in his words.

"I trust you Edward, but I am just scared and hate not being able to control the situation." She said with a sigh. He pulled her to him and hugged her tight. "I promise I will not let them hurt you again. My life would be over if something happened to you. Please let me help you baby." He said as he kissed her again while she nodded. She wrapped her legs around him as he pulled her from the car. They continued to battle with their tongues as he unlocked the door and walked inside. They broke long enough to enter the alarm code and lock the door.

Bella placed kisses along his chin, cheek, jaw, and neck. She sucked on the flesh below his ear eliciting a moan from him. He tightened his grip on her buttock and he kissed her shoulder while walking to the bedroom. "Bella, you are driving me crazy here." He moaned as she continued to suck and nip at his neck and face. "That is the idea." She said seductively making her smile at the thought of him losing control. The next thing she knew, she was tossed on the bed and all her clothes were gone. She laughed as she pointed at him then motioned with her finger for him to come forward with a smile. He smiled that cocky smile and removed the rest of his clothes. "Well Ms. Swan, are you talking to me?" He asked as he moved forward. She leaned down to the side table drawer and pulled out a black silk scarf which caused him to moan.

She could tell he was climbing on the bed as she proceeded to sway the scarf in front of him. "Well Dr. Cullen, I do believe you will need to cancel your appointments for the rest of the day seeing that you will be tied up." She purred and pulled him down on the bed. "Well, your word is my command my love. However, you need to remember the golden rule my dear." He said with a smirk as he allowed her to tie his hands to the headboard. She intentionally leaned forward and placed her naked breasts in his face as she finished up securing him to the bed. Just as he was about to put her nipple in his mouth she pulled back. "Oh I know that rule very well and look forward to it!" She purred as she then proceeded to kiss down his body causing him to groan and eyes to roll back in his head.

**EPOV**

Edward enjoyed his week with Bella and the boys. Each day he left early to get into Atlanta for his meetings and would get home to find Bella working with the boys on homework and dinner. She was such a natural at balancing multiple tasks. They would get the kids in bed then go to bed themselves exploring and pleasuring each other. True to his word, he made sure to make use of the silk scarf later in the week. He had never seen this side of her – the tiger in her. Each day he fell more in love with her and the boys. When she would fall asleep at night he would slip out to hunt. This also meant that he did not get back down to the monitoring room. He would have to save that for a later trip but would definitely discuss this with Jasper.

Finally, on Thursday he finished up his meetings and was driving towards Bella's house with a heavy heart because for the first time ever he felt like he found his other half and that was with Bella and did not want their time to end. Tomorrow they would be on a plane to Colorado for a week on the slopes. His alone time with Bella and the boys would be nonexistent once his family arrived. He was sitting at red light thinking about this week. He had called, Bella who was also on her way home from the office and the boys were already at home playing video games. He glanced over to the left and swore he saw Bella's car in the shopping center parking lot. He looked closer and noticed it was her and she was arguing with some tall man in a dark suit. He was towering over her and she was just giving him shit. The sight made him chuckle a little because Bella was like a little tiger when she was mad. He pulled out his cell and tried to call her but did not get an answer.

He was suddenly enraged and the minute the light changed, he sped to the next light and turned around to enter the center. He pulled up behind her car as she looked up. He noticed a glimpse of silver underneath the man's coat and he was instantly worried for her safety. The man's thoughts disturbed him (_Jamie was right when he called Isabella tiger. She needs to watch it because we do not need a scene here. Now whom the hell is this dick pulling in behind her? He needs to mind his own business or he will regret his actions)_ Edward was instantly angered at the thought of someone hurting Bella and her ex-husband to share details about Bella which he was thinking previously enraged him.

Jealousy and rage radiated from his body as he exited the car briskly and walked towards them, never taking his eye off the man. "Bella, is everything alright?" Edward asked as he got out closer. He noticed that Bella had on a rain jacket and one hand was in the left pocket. From the outline, it appeared she had some sort of a pistol. The thought of Bella packing heat angered him and aroused him. However, this was not a situation he was expecting.

"Everything is fine, Marcus was just leaving." Bella spit out looking at the man who was getting angrier by the minute. The man turned towards the driver side of the dark black SUV with tented windows and got in. "This is not over Isabella and I will see you later." He sneered at her as he shut the door. His thoughts were the same (_Stupid bitch thinks this is over she is wrong. I will be back and settle this another time. She is lucky this bastard showed up. She had better keep her trap shut if she knows what is good for her. ) _The SUV squealed out of the lot and down the road. Edward managed to get the plates before it was out of sight.

He reached Bella and she was shaking. He quickly pulled her to his chest hugging her tightly. He was glad that she was safe but now worried about having to leave. He leaned back and looked at her to see tears streaming down her face. "Bella who was that and what is going on sweetheart? Are you hurt love?" He scanned her body and could smell the blood pooling near an area on her arm. He went to touch that area but she winced and pulled back. He was livid that the bastard had his hands on her. "I am fine Edward. I know I have some explaining to do and I am sorry you had to see that. Can we just go home and I will explain it all?" she asked him with pleading eyes. It was raining and her rain jacket was shielding most of the water. He nodded and opened the car door for her. He noticed her car had been left running and the door was not shut all the way. He leaned down and kissed her head then shut the door behind her.

He made his way back to his car and immediately wrote down the number. He heard a click and then metal touching something. She must have been putting her pistol on safety and storing it away. He did not like that she kept the rounds in the gun. The thought of her needing to carry it for her own safety bothered him greatly and knowing this Marcus character was packing heat also did not sit well. Bella pulled out of the lot and onto the main road towards her house. It was about a 20-minute drive so he called Jasper. He explained to Jasper what happened and he needed to run the plates to see who this Marcus character was. Edwards's thoughts raced the entire way home and he knew she would have to give him answers soon. Fortunately, he came down in the corporate jet so it would leave whenever he was ready. He asked Jasper to call him back when he had something and hear could hear the worried tone in his voice when Jasper asked if Bella was okay. He was going to get answers from Bella tonight no matter what it cost him.

They finally pulled into the drive and she entered her code opening the gate. He now was beginning to see why security was needed, but he still needed to know more behind the why. They pulled in the garage and he immediately got out and was at her door. He glanced around to see the pistol secured in the door of the car. He helped her out and pulled her into a hug. "I am so sorry about all that Edward. This is not how I wanted you to find out about my past. I promise once we get the boys settled for the night I will tell you what that was about." Edward leaned down, kissed her lips and nodded. They walked in and were greeted by the boys who were thrilled it was Thursday. They were excited about skiing next week and tomorrow could not come fast enough.

She prepared dinner while Edward played a video game with the boys. Anthony noticing Bella's mood let Alex and Jackson play and went to the kitchen. Edward really liked Anthony's perceptiveness and attentiveness to Bella. "Mom, are you okay?" he asked her. "Yes sweetheart, I am fine it was just a long day and we have a lot to do before we leave tomorrow." Bella said. "Mom, I know you are more relaxed when he is here. He makes us all feel safe and I know you are worried about what happened this week with the sub and all. Maybe next week you can rest while we are with the Cullen's." he said as he touched her arm making her wince. "Mom, what is wrong with your arm? Did someone hurt you?" he asked with concern. "Don't worry about me! I just had a small run in with Uncle Marcus today which shook me up a bit but I am fine!" Bella whispered to him. Edward had to chuckle to himself because he could hear their entire conversation. "What the fuck mom!" Anthony yelled. "Shhh, Anthony, watch your mouth! It was nothing okay! He just wanted me to back out of the Grand Jury testimony that is in two weeks." Bella told him in a whisper. "Mom, I know that you want to do what is right but at what cost? You know they will put a target on your back if you testify. You have so much shit on them that Marcus and his dad will be convicted easily". Anthony whispered back.

Anthony returned and sat on the couch in deep thought. (_Shit, they will fucking kill her when she walks off that stand. We will have to leave again and run. God I hate them because we have been on the run for years. This was the first place we got to stay in for any length of time. I hate those fuckers! I am glad my dad was killed because this is his entire fault!) _ "Hey, Anthony do you want to show me your archery room I have heard so much about?" Edward asked to distract him. He trusted Bella and understood why she did not tell him but he was also mad at the same time that she felt she had to keep this from him. Edward and Anthony got up and walked down the hall and towards his room.

Anthony's thoughts were still on how he was so mad at his uncle. Edward tried to distract him by asking him questions, which worked. He shut the door and pulled down a string near the ceiling. An attic staircase pulled down and they made their way up to an attic room. He had to give Bella credit for designing this house. She was amazing! Edward looked around and noticed the room was finished and had skylights at the top. The floors were all wood and stretched the length of the house. One side was a workshop had shelves, tools, different trays of archery equipment. The other end was set up as a target range. It appeared that the room was sound proof also. There were different targets of animals and some just bulls eyes. Looking at the holes the shooter had perfect marksmanship.

Anthony showed him how he created different bows, fabricated his own arrows depending on what he was shooting. He talked about how they would go camping and he would go off hunting. Edward was shocked at this 14 year olds knowledge of hunting wild game and mechanics of fabricating the bow. He asked him what type of career he thought about and naturally he talked about wanting to make bows for a living or own land to have his own hunting facility. Edward thought it was ironic that this boy loved to hunt animals much like his own family.

They heard a knock on the door and knew it was Bella calling them to dinner. They made their way down stairs and to the kitchen where Bella had created a huge spread of food for the boys. Suddenly he felt his phone and excused himself from the table. He noticed it was Jasper so he walked outside. "Edward, I am not sure if you are going to like what I have. Has Bella told you anything more?" Jasper asked. "No we have not been alone long enough for her to tell me what else is going on, but from reading Anthony's thoughts I have figured out some of it. My hunch is that Marcus is Jamie's brother or cousin. Jasper, when I pulled up I could have swore they were both about to engage in a shoot out. She had a small ankle pistol in her pocket, finger was on the trigger and he had his palm on the gun in his belt. Don't get me wrong the sight of her packing heat was a total turn on but the fact that she could be hurt overshadows that." Edward admitted to Jasper.

Jasper chuckled on the other end then stated, "Yes, I know Bella can be a fire ball and packing heat could be erotic. Did she have ankle strap or a thigh strap?" Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, "Jasper, I don't know – what information do you have for me?" Jasper sounded like he was walking into a room and shutting a door.

"Edward, this is some bad shit and I have seen a lot! The vehicle is registered to Black Enterprise. The company is a shipping company out of New York down at the harbor. The company has been subject to quite a number of raids over years, but the police have always come up a day late and a dollar short. The Black Family is known for their work in organized crime and are pretty much as dirty as you can get as we all know. Several of their associates have been arrested for smuggling drugs and contraband. Most recently, they are thought to be responsible for supplying arms to terrorists, which has yet to be proven. They own multiple nightclub and gentlemen's clubs in various city and most of their organization run out of Las Vegas and New York. Marcus is the son of the leader Billy Black." Jasper replied. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose again. He knew it was a matter of time before they found her, especially after Monday. That sub had to be working for them.

"No, I will let Bella tell me the rest. Thanks Jasper and let Carlisle know we will be catching the 5 am flight out of here tomorrow morning. We need to talk as a family when I get there because we are going to have to do something to help Bella. I know she has received a subpoena to testify in two weeks and that is what Marcus was trying to stop her from doing. Anthony is afraid that they will kill her because her testimony is that damaging. Oh yeah I forgot, get in touch with Jenkins – apparently Bella is a client of his too. Look I have to go; I will call you when they all go to sleep." Edward hung up but not before hearing, Jasper mutters several curse words about the Jenkins comment, walked back inside to find Bella cleaning up the dishes.

The boys were busy playing their Wii and X-Boxes so he helped Bella. She then grabbed his hand and led him towards the living room. She stopped and looked at her boys with sad eyes. She made eye contact with Anthony and she asked him to keep a watch on the others that she needed to check the films. He nodded in agreement and his thoughts were the same _(Please let her tell Edward the whole truth. Maybe he can help us because nobody else can and I am so tired of running. Mom needs a break for once and Edward makes her so happy and alive for a change.) _ Edward was touched by his thoughts as Bella led him towards her room and locked the door.

As much as he wanted to make love to her and take all this away, that was not his priority at the moment. She held his hand as she walked into the master closet. He knew what this meant and he knew that it was time. She walked to the shoe shelve and pushed on the side, placing her finger on the key pad and the door popped. She looked back at Edward with sad eyes then looked down at their joined hands. "Edward there is a lot about me you don't know and I want to tell you I am sorry for keep this part of my past from you. I am scared to tell you because it will only put you in danger. Please promise me you will wait until I explain everything before you make your final decision." She said to him with tears streaming down her face.

He finally realized what she was actually saying. She thought he would not want to stick around once he knew the ugly truth but what she didn't know was he was determined more than ever to protect her at all costs. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly as she sighed into his mouth. She then turned and disappeared through the wall into the secret room. Edward walked forward and followed her. It was time – past time actually!


	46. Chapter 46

I do not own these characters – just the story line. This story is rated MA – to be accurate! The site shows it as a rating, but does not give it as an option when posting a story!

Chapter 46

**BVOP**

Bella was nervous about what she was about to do. He already knew about Jamie and Calus, but he did not know about the other family members and the trial. She led him down the stairs and into the monitor room. She looked up at him as he looked around the room and was completely quiet.

"This is an emergency bunker I put in when I added on this part of the house. My all time fear was that we would be attacked and they would kill the boys. I could fend for myself and fight long enough for them to get to safety. There is a hatch over there that leads to a hatch just outside so they could escape once the coast was clear." Bella told him as she looked around the room. There was so much more to this room that no one knew of but Mark. "Bella.. I am sorry you have to go to these measures. You should not have to live like this." Edward told her as he pulled her to him. "One of my biggest fears is that the house will be set on fire and I will not be able to get everyone out. So I made sure this room was fire proof in the event that the house was set on fire. Plus I need all my evidence protected." She said as she closed her eyes. She could feel him tense behind her as he continued to hold her with his head on her shoulder and arms around her waist.

"What do you mean evidence Bella?" Edward asked as he turned her around to face him. She looked everywhere but his eyes. She suddenly felt his fingers on her chin. "Bella, look at me love." He said as she looked up at his warm golden eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her lips with a touch that was ever so soft. "Bella, there is nothing you could ever tell me about your past that will push me away or scare me enough to leave you." He whispered to her as he placed kisses on her neck and down to her neck. She moaned at his the feel of his mouth on her neck.

"Marcus is Jamie's cousin and Calus' brother. Remember when I told you about getting pregnant with the twins and then after Jamie died. Marcus, Calus, and Felix were the three men who raped me. After the twins were born I had DNA samples taken of them for proof. Each time I was raped, Margaret made sure to use a rape kit to help me clean up. We have all that evidence as well as the camera footage from the house in New York. I have enough evidence on them to convict them on 4 counts of rape and 3 counts of assault." She said as she shuttered at the memory. She could feel Edward tense around her. "Bella…I had no idea it was that bad. I am so sorry. So you are telling me you have all the evidence here?" He said as he pulled back and she looked at him. "Yes, the footage from the cameras is digital and saved in three places. The FBI has a copy, Mark has as copy, and I have it in a safety deposit box. The rape kits, well she had enough evidence each time to do two kits. One is frozen over in the freezer and the other was turned over to the FBI. I also have recordings of conversations that are somewhat damaging to the Black's families business dealings. Jamie was stupid enough to hold some of these meetings at our house. I had the camera in his office and much of the down stairs with audio." She said as she looked at his face for any sign of disgust.

She was afraid he would regret being with her and her emotions got the best of her as tears pooled in her eyes. She closed her eyes to gain control over her emotions as she felt his cool fingers wipe the tears. "Bella, I can't believe you have all this evidence. Is that why Calus and Marcus have confronted you?" He asked with concern as she shook her head. They were trying to convince me to keep my mouth closed. I can't do that Edward! These men need to pay for what they did to me and Jayden." She said as she rested her head against his chest.

"What do you mean what they did to Jayden?" He asked causing her to pull away and walk towards a locked cabinet. She opened it up to display racks of CD's. She pulled out the one she was looking for and placed it in the computer. "Edward, remember when I told you about when Jayden was very sick and Jamie gave him medicine with a syringe?" She asked and he nodded. "I have the proof that he was injecting Jayden with a rare form of cancer. I had taken him to the doctor a few days prior to that and blood was taken. I always made sure to get copies of their lab results. Anyway, the doctor Jamie called was from the pharmaceutical company. Something did not seem right with the entire situation and I hid the syringe I found. I had a hidden camera in the nursery which is what this is." She said as she hit play and the nursery appeared on the screen.

She closed her eyes at the image on the screen. It was a picture of Jayden lying in his crib looking at his mobile and then Jamie entering looking back over his shoulder. The footage went on to show him pulling the syringe out of his pocket and injecting Jayden causing him to scream. The look on Jamie's face was hatred and disgust as he told the baby to shut up. Bella closed her eyes as the scene played out and she shook with sobs as she recalled what happened not long after. Edward pulled her to him and soothed her. "It is okay sweetheart. You are such a strong woman that you amaze me. Everything is going to be okay baby." He whispered in her ear.

**EPOV**

He had no idea what this room truly signified to Bella until she began to explain the evidence stored in here. He was angry that she had been violated, but amazed that she could be coherent enough after being raped and beaten. The part that made him sick was the footage of Jamie practically killing Jayden. They had heard rumors that the Bio was injecting animals with forms of cancer and then experimenting with different types of treatments. It was said at one point that they were close to a cure for a rare strain, but something went a rye with the test. He was beginning to wonder if that was because of Jayden's passing. He was infuriated with Jamie and Bio for this malice behavior. Edward longed for a family and to have children and here Jamie had it right in front of him yet dismissed them like they were a waist of his time. He would never make Bella feel that way ever again. After a while he had to turn off the CD because it was too much for him.

He pulled Bella into his lap as she sobbed. "Oh Bella! Shhh baby. I am here and I will not let them hurt your family." He said to her as she slowly composed herself. "Edward, what I have shown you is not even half of the evidence I have on the Black Cartel." She whispered to him as he sat there in shock. No wonder she was running and so damn scared. "Bella, you don't have to tell me. Why don't we go back up stairs and go to bed." He said as he kissed her head. "No Edward I need to tell you the truth and all of it. I am sorry for hiding this from you. You see, I have scanned documents on Bio to prove they were testing on humans without approval. What I have would have them shut down and many of their top executives put in jail. I even have files showing where they paid the Black's to find willing samples. I have not even turned that over to the feds yet. It took two years for them to get my rape case to court. I was to testify against Calus this week and Marcus in two weeks. Their brother Felix is set for trial in mid December." She said as she got up and walked to the file cabinet and opened up the top drawer pulling out a photo album.

He was floored at the pictures inside. They were pictures of different murders and many of the Black associates in the pictures with them. Some of the pictures were from drug trafficking, weapons deals, and the last was of a well know terrorist group. There were documents to back up the pictures and names. He closed his eyes because what she had was damaging and was her death sentence. Anthony was right to be afraid for her life.

"Bella, I take it you have not turned this evidence over yet?" He asked her as she shook her head no. "I don't know who to trust Edward. If it gets in the wrong hands justice will never be served. I have copies of everything and in different places." She told him as the placed the book back in the fire proof cabinet. Talk about double safe! He wanted to take her and the boys and run far away because this had the potential to get ugly and quick. Marcus had found her and it was only a matter of time before they found the house if they had not cased the joint already.

"Bella I don't want to upset you with this question, but I need to know. What is your real name?" He asked as he thought back to the pass ports. She sighed as she walked to the cabinet where he found those. "My real name is Isabella Marie Swan. I have a passport in that name and in Marie McCorter. Marie is from my middle name and McCorter for my grandparent's name. I found someone a while back who would authenticate them for a nice fee. I realize that is wrong, but I needed to make sure the boys and I could slip out of the country if needed." She said as she showed him the duffle bag full of clothes, passports, cash, and other essentials. He had kind of figured that out when he looked at the picture and names. He was glad that she trusted him enough to tell him the truth. He was still amazed at the parallels with his own life however hers was for a totally different reason.

"Bella, is the man who helped you named JJ?" Edward asked gaining the answer by the look on her face. "How did you know?" She asked him in awe. "We use the same person. How did you find him?" he asked as he pulled her towards him and hugged her tight. "Well, I decided to get a safe deposit box in a ratty little town in the mid west. He was in the bank that day and we struck up a conversation when he saw what I was placing in my box. He gave me his card and I met him the next day and explained my story. I also gave him a nice sum of cash." She said as she put everything up. "I need to backup the system real quick before we go back up stairs. Plus I need to finish packing for tomorrow." She said as she walked to the computer and began backing up the week's footage. He watched as she scrolled through the footage and did not save any of the frames from inside the house. She clicked on the outside and perimeter and scrolled through finding nothing out of the ordinary since she did not save any of it. He was simply amazed by her. He would rub her shoulders and kiss her every now and then while she worked. "All done, I have it set up where if there is any movement it will send me an email alert while we are gone. I do not expect anyone to come by and I have my mail forwarded to the PO Box for next week. Are you ready for bed?" She asked with a smirk then pulled him up the stairs and out of the closet.

He did not hear the boys and figured they were in bed since it was pretty late. They had an early flight in the morning. "I will be there in a minute. I need a human moment if you don't mind." She said with a sly smile on her face. Edward hated not being able to hear her thoughts, but enjoyed the anticipation and not knowing. Being with Bella made him feel normal and he could be himself.

He walked to the bedroom and turned off the lights. He made sure the door was locked before walking back to the bed and removing his clothes. He left his boxers on as he pulled the bed back and fluffed her pillow. He would pack their things and load the car once she fell asleep. He was leaning against the headboard thinking about all the things he learned today when her scent filled the room. It was much stronger and his vampire eyes could see her in the dark. She walked towards him with a silk robe wrapped around her. He smiled and held out his hand to her. She grabbed his hand and pulled herself on the bed straddling his lap.

He was so in love with her that it was painful. Watched as she situated herself on his lap and had to close his eyes when he felt her warm and wet flesh touch her bare thighs. He realized that her strong scent was because she was nude under the robe and she was aroused. He was suddenly hard at the thought of her bare flesh touching him. He moaned He looked at her deep dark eyes as they met each other's gaze.

"God Bella, you are so beautiful." He said as he reached forward and tugged on the tie of her robe. The robe fell open revealing her naked body. He moaned at the sight of her beautiful body bare and exposed to her. He brought his hand brushing the tips of his fingers along the swells of her breasts. She moaned at his touch. He continued his hands running them up and down her torso as he watched her head fall back and mouth open in delight. He smiled at how responsive her body was to his touch. "I need you." She said as she looked down at him with hooded eyes. "Take me, I am yours my love." He said as he leaned forward kissing her stomach then moved up her body. He truly spent the next few hours worshiping her body and showing her how much he cherished her. They made love late into the night basking in each other's touch, taste, and feel.

Being with Bella was beyond words. He would cherish her from now to eternity. He lay next to her watching her sleep. She had fallen asleep on his chest and he moved her onto the pillow when she began to shiver. She settled on her stomach allowing him to look at her back. He fought the urge to run his fingers down her spine. She was so beautiful and her skin was smooth as silk. He glanced at the clock and realized they would need to leave get up in about three hours. He got out of bed and headed for the shower. He walked in and the hot water hitting his cold body caused steam. He thought back to their time in the shower together and bath. He also recalled how he found her last week when they first got home.

After hearing her talk about her past, the evidence she had, and all the tapes he began to wonder what other evidence she had on those tapes. He quickly dressed, pulled out her suit case and packed for her. He also packed for the boys and loaded the car. Edward decided to texted Alice asking her to pick up Bella and the boys some snow gear since he did not see any while packing. Once everything was packed and the house was clean, he walked back into the bedroom. Bella had turned over on her back and the sheet was bunched up around her waist. His eyes were drawn to her exposed chest. He walked to the side of the bed and gently ran his finger up her stomach leaving a trail of goose bumps in its path. He then trailed her fingers up and around her luscious mounds. He smiled as they perked up at his gentle touch. He licked his lips at the thoughts running through his head. He wanted to wake her up, but knew she needed to rest. A moan escaped her lips as her back arched a bit. He chuckled at her movements as he continued to run his finger gently up her torso and along her jaw.

He watched as she tilted her face towards his hand and moaned his name. This caused him to groan and close his eyes. She was making it difficult for him to not ravish her right then and there. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers gently. "I love you so much Bella. You are my life now." He whispered to her as a sweet smile graced her face. She sighed in contentment and rolled onto her side. Edward pulled the comforter up to cover her beautiful body. As much as he enjoyed the view she needed to rest and he wanted to go back down and look at the CD's. He pulled the bathroom doors shut and made his way down the hidden passage. He slipped in and looked at the monitors to see Bella still asleep and the house quiet. He then walked to the cabinet that had CD's. Each CD was marked with different dates. Some were even marked "evidence" which made him cringe. He opened pulled out the one that was dated 1996 Christmas. He pulled out the CD and put it in the computer and hit play. He glanced again at Bella's room monitor and saw her still asleep.

The screen popped up and it was a pregnant Bella and she was in the nursery putting clothes away. The sight of her with child took his breath away because she was simply beautiful. Part of him was red with anger at the thought of her being with another man. He also was jealous that he could never have a child with her. He was pulled from his thoughts by the scene in front of him. Bella was folding clothes and suddenly turned around looking towards the door with wide eyes. He could see her hands trembling even on the video. A man entered the room and approached her. He assumed this was Jamie as he continued to watch what appeared to be them arguing. He could faintly ready her lips and noticed her telling him "I promise you I was not there. I have been home all day." Suddenly the man raised his hand and slapped her across the face. Edward's fists clinched and rage coursed through his body. How could a man hit a woman? Who the hell did he think he was to treat her that way? He noticed that the guy walked out and she slumped down to the floor crying.

He was so mad that he ejected the CD and placed it back in the case. He stood and paced the floor while thinking about what he saw. Bella had to be pregnant with Anthony at that time which meant that she had been beaten by that bastard for at least 12 years. It explained some but why would she stay?

He noticed the time and realized they needed to be getting up in the next half hour. He also needed to calm down before going back up to Bella. He walked back up stairs and secured the door before walking to the sink to wash his face. This bastard Jamie had a beautiful wife and children yet he did not treasure or respect them. Edward would give up immortality for the chance to father a child with Bella and here Jamie simply hit her and violated her. A husband and father should love, honor, and protect their family. He knew the next few weeks were going to be difficult with the trial and the holidays.

He had to find a way to get Bella to move closer to him if possible. He walked back into the bedroom and gently climbed into bed. He leaned over and placed gentle kisses along her shoulder and back. He could feel her move slightly as he continued to trail her neck with gentle kisses. She rolled onto her back and stretched causing the sheet to pull down exposing her beautiful mounds. He pulled the sheet up to cover her but not before placing kisses on each nipple. He smiled at their instant reaction to his mouth.

"Good morning love." He said as she opened her eyes and looked down at him. "Mmmm I would have to agree with you." She said with a smile as he then made his way up to her lips. Their kiss turned passionate as she then rolled over onto his chest and continued assaulting his mouth. "Mmmm ….as much as I want to continue this train of thought we can't sweetheart. We have a plane to catch in about an hour." He said causing her to groan and pull the covers over her head. He chuckled at her silliness and then began to tickle her causing her to squeal. They cuddled a little longer before he finally moved to get off the bed. "I have already packed your things and the boys. You just need to pack your carry on." Edward told her as they finally got up and she made her way to the shower as he went to get the boys up.

Edward made sure the house was locked then he finished packing the car while he waited on everyone. Anthony was first to get ready and make it to the kitchen. He was looking in the pantry for a snack when Edward walked in from the garage. "Good morning Anthony. There are some muffins in the oven if you are interested." He told him as he poured Bella a cup of coffee in her travel mug. Anthony thanked him and headed to the car followed by Alex who was bouncing with excitement. Edward shook his head at how perky he was this early. Bella walked in dressed in jeans and a blue sweater. The sweater hugged her body like a glove which made him groan internally. "Good morning boys." She said as she walked towards Edward and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Thank you for making the muffins. The boys love blueberry muffins just as much as I do. " She said as she checked her purse and placed her travel bag on the counter. Jackson made his way into the kitchen with sleepy eyes and looked up at Edward with a smile. "Good morning Edward, mom. I am ready." He said with a smile as Bella handed him a muffin.

**BPOV**

They loaded in the car after locking up the house. The boys were excited about hitting the ski slopes and Bella was excited about spending another week with Edward. They pulled out of the drive and she reached for the monitor and set the perimeter security. She finished up and looked at Edward who had his eyes on the road. The boys were settling back to sleep as she looked back towards Edward who smiled at her. She reached her hand and laid it on his thigh and ran it from his knee to his upper thigh. She could feel the tight muscle under her hand as she rubbed up and down the denim.

They drove through town towards the small airfield just outside Atlanta. "Thank you for letting us go to your ski lodge. The boys love to ski and have not been in quite a while. I am also looking forward to getting away." She said as she sipped her coffee and watched the road. "It is no problem sweetheart. I can't wait for my family to spend more time with you and the boys. Plus, we might get some alone time while we are there. Thank you for agreeing to go." He said with a smile as he looked back at the road. Bella had not been this happy in such a long time. She had never been this happy with a man ever.

She was lost in her thoughts when Edward placed his hand on her thigh and squeezed. "What are you thinking about over there?" He asked leaving his hand on her lean thigh. She chuckled before she said, "I was just thinking how I could not remember ever being this content and happy. It is a good feeling." She said with a timid smile but could feel his hand still on her thigh. She placed her hand over his and looked up to see his eyes on hers. "Bella, that makes two of us my love. I can't even begin to express how happy you make me. "She gripped his hand and rubbed smooth circles on the top of his cold hand.

They pulled in to the drive of the airport and Edward entered his code at the gate. Bella decided to wait and wake the boys up when they parked. It was about 4:45 a.m. and were not scheduled to depart until 5 am so they still have plenty of time. Edward pulled the SUV into the hanger so that the car would be secured while they were gone. "Bella, if you want to get the boys, I will get the luggage." He said as he leaned over planting a gentle kiss on her lips. She smiled and nodded as she kissed him back again before leaning to gather her bag, car phone charger, and laptop. She went to open her door only to have it open for her. She chuckled as she noticed Edward at the door. Always the gentleman and she was enjoying it.

He helped her out of the car as he held his hand out for the laptop bag. "I can carry that you know mister." She said with a sly smile and a gentle kiss on his lips. "I know you can take care of yourself my dear, but humor me please?" He said with a cocky smile. She laughed and handed it over with a smile. She did like being taken care of by Edward and this was a first for her. She proceeded to wake the boys and lead them to the waiting jet. The boys were still a bit sleepy as they made their way onto the plane.

The Cullen jet was nice and pretty big. She thought back to the last time she was with Edward on the jet and could not help but smile. She got the boys settled in the bedroom since they wanted to sleep a little more. She shut the door and walked back towards the main cabin only to find Edward speaking with a gentleman in uniform. They both turned and smiled at Bella and then shook hands. "Madam, welcome I hope you enjoy your flight." He said with a nod and then disappeared behind the cockpit door.

Edward made his way to her pulling her into a hug. "I take it the boys decided to sleep some more?" He asked with a chuckle. She smiled and nodded and pulled him to the couch. "Yes, they are night owls. Do you remember the last time we were here?" She asked with a smile as she pulled him down on top of her on the couch. She attacked his mouth with hers and snaked her arms around his neck as the plane taxied down the run way. She ran her hands under his shirt and relished the feel of his skin. "Bella" Edward moaned as she rubbed her hands along his denim covered erection. Just then the plane sped down the runway and began to lift off the ground causing him to shift and her hand grabbed him. He groaned again as she attacked his mouth. "God, I need you Edward." She said as she continued to kiss him.

"Bella, what if they boys wake up? Trust me when I tell you that I want you so bad." He said in a quiet moan against her neck. "I know…. Uggg.. your right. I just can't help myself when I am near you." She said as she sat back and sighed. She covered her face with her arm only to hear Edward laugh and pull her arm away. "Bella, I am just as insatiable for you my dear. We will have all week and I promise we will have time for just us." He said as he kissed her neck and nibbled on her ear. She moaned at the feel of his mouth on her. Edward leaned back and pulled her to a sitting position. She straightened out her sweater and hair before leaning back between his legs to rest her head on his chest.

He would lean down and kiss her shoulder and neck. "Edward, I have to testify next week against Marcus. I kind of hope to have it delayed, but at the same time I want to get it over with." She told him out of the blue. They had not really discussed the upcoming trial and she knew it was time. "I know baby, just know I will be there for you next week." He told her as she played with his fingers. "Edward, the last thing I want is to drag you in court and expose your family. It will not be pretty, especially the trial in late January. The Fed's are building their case and I have to testify against the Blacks. You know that they are going to try to take me down and anyone supporting me. I don't want that to happen to your family." She said as she looked out the window at the dark sky.

"Bella, we can take care of ourselves pretty well. You don't need to worry about us being exposed plus you forget my handy mind reading abilities. I will not let you go through this alone or unprotected." He said to her as he kissed her shoulder and neck. She moved her head to the side and decided to just enjoy the moment. She still did not want to involve his family in her problems. She would figure out a way to let him be there for her, but not be seen.

"Bella, you mentioned that you were not sure how much longer you could stay in Georgia. Have you thought about where you will go next?" He asked her causing her to stop her movements. "I have thought about it some and the boy's ideas will be part of that decision. I just want the boys to be happy and not feel like I have ruined their lives by moving so much. I hope getting them out of Georgia will help them see life could be fun in other places." She said as the thought about some of the places she wanted to go. "It is not always about their happiness Bella. You need to be happy to love." He said making her sigh. She wanted to be happy, but right now her boys were still young and her first priority.

"I can't let my desires and wants supersede the needs and priorities of being a parent. I can be happy when they are grown and gone." She said thinking about how her happy she is when the boys smile and laugh. "Baby, you can have both. You don't have to sacrifice your happiness or put it off. When it is time, think about this for me. Please?" He said as he ran his hands up and down her arms

"I promise I will think about it. The boys like all types of climates and love to be outside. I want to go somewhere away from the city and in a place they can be free to play and explore." She said as the thought about their camping, fishing, hiking, and riding. "Bella.." Edward started but stopped. She turned to look at him only to find him in deep thought. It was as if he wanted to say something, but was torn at the same time. She reached up and ran her hand along his jaw. He leaned into her touch and sighed. "I like this.. being with you and the boys everyday this week." He said still not opening his eyes. She looked at his face and was touched by his words. She wanted to tell him how she wished she could move closer to him. She was afraid it was too soon to tell him that. "I like this too." She said as she leaned up to kiss his chin only for him to lean down and met her with his lips. They were interrupted by the buzzing of a phone sitting on the counter. Edward leaned back to answer the phone. The conversation did not long and he hung up the phone. "We are about to make our approach into Denver. We need to prepare to land." He said as he settled back down and held her tight. She was starting to get a bit chilled and it was like he could read her mind. Edward pulled the throw off the back of the couch and pushed her forward enough to drape the throw around her shoulders.

The plane began its decent as they just sat there enjoying being in each other's arms. "This is nice." Edward said as he pulled her closer to him and snuggled with her. "Yes it is! I am sure you get tired of hearing everyone's thoughts. I am glad I can give you some peace and quiet." She told him as the landing gear was heard indicating their landing. "You have no idea how nice it is to be with you like a normal couple. I wish I could hear your thoughts every now and then." He said as he ran his nose up her neck and kissed her neck again. "Well, I am glad you can't! It would be quite embarrassing right this minute." She said with a laugh.

The plane finally touched down and taxied down the run way. Edward pulled her to him and kissed her again before getting up. "Why don't you wake the boys and I will get our things ready." He said as he pulled her up from the couch. She smiled at him then pinched his butt before walking off towards the bedroom. She walked in to find Anthony and Jackson watching television. She smiled at them and moved to wake up Alex. "Morning boys, we have landed and need to get ready to get off the plane." She said as she kissed Alex's head and shook his shoulder. He sat up slowly and looked around then jumped out of bed to put on his shoes.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked Anthony as she straightened up the bed as they got up. "I guess we have been awake about 20 minutes or so. We did not want to get out of the comfortable bed." He said as he walked towards her with a smile. They exited the room and made their way to the door. Edward was waiting at the door with four nice thick jackets. "You are going to need these." He said with a smile as he handed each of them their jackets. The boys each nodded in approval and slipped them on as they exited the plane. Bella smiled at her white jacket and wondered if she was going for the stay puff marshmallow look. Edward held out his hand for her as he made his way down the stairs. They got to the bottom of the stairs and Bella looked around at the beautiful scene in front of her. The sun was rising over the mountains and it was simply beautiful.

She felt Edward behind her and his arms around her waist. "It is beautiful Edward." She said in a whisper as she watched the snow fall around them. "Not nearly as beautiful as you love." He said to her and placed a gentle kiss to her head. "Let's go have some fun in the snow." He said as he reached for her hand and led her to the waiting car.


	47. Chapter 47

I do not own any of these characters. I own the storyline only!

Sorry the updates have been a bit longer than desired. My dad was diagnoses with cancer and started treatments in the last two weeks plus I have three sick little ones. Sorry!

Chapter 47

He escorted her to the car and opened her door. She smiled as she could hear the boys in the back chatting about what they planned to do later today. The snow was about eight to nine inches high and beautiful. Edward walked around to the other side of the enormous vehicle and got in the passenger seat. "Is this a rental or yours?" She asked as she inspected the inside of spacious car. "It is actually Emmett's toy that we leave here." He said with a smile as he pulled away from the hanger and onto the main road.

"That makes since now. I did not see you as a Hummer type guy." She said with a laugh and shook her head. "What is that laugh for?" He asked her in a teasing tone and grabbed her leg. She laughed at her thoughts and looked back at the boys who were busy playing the video game in the back seat. "Well, they say that men who have Hummers are just trying to compensate for their own short comings." She said with a laughlaugh, as did Edward. "Well, I will have to remember to mention that to Emmett. I never thought of it that way. However, he might just be so crass to whip it out for comparison if you are not careful." He said with a chuckle. "Uggg.. I can see him doing that very thing. We will just keep it as our little secret." She said with a smile as she squeezed his hand and intertwined their fingers.

"So what can I expect for my first vacation with the Cullen's?" Bella asked as she watched his him smile at the thought of something. "Well, Emmett will be excited and competitive. He will also be a bit crass at times. Rose, well she is a hard one because I can never guess her moods. Alice will try to drag you shopping later this week. Jasper is really mellow and down to earth. He likes a good mental challenge." Edward said as he drove down the high way towards the beautiful mountain range.

"What about Esme and Carlisle. What are they like on vacation?" Bella asked taking a sip of her coffee. "Esme is really excited about spending Thanksgiving here and with the boys. She loves children and always has so the idea of children in the house for the holidays has her planning what cookies she will bake. Carlisle, well he is concerned with everyone's safety. He will probably keep an eagle eye on the boys while skiing." Edward said with a laugh.

"They sound like a lot of fun. Do you come here every Thanksgiving?" She asked as she watched his face and emotions change slightly. "No actually this will be our first time here for this holiday. We usually come here after Christmas." He said as the sun began to rise over the eastern ridge. "What do you normally do for Thanksgiving then?" she asked. He signed and grabbed her hand.

"We normally go to Alaska to visit the Denali clan then go hunting for the week." He said as he looked at her with a warm smile. She realized she was causing them to change their plans and a pang of guilt coursed through her. She turned to look at the rising sun as she thought about what she was doing to his family. "I am sorry for disrupting your family tradition." She whispered quietly avoiding looking at him. He grabbed her hand and pulled it to his lips. "Bella, just because we have done that in the past few years does not mean we will always spend time with them. You are not disrupting anything at all as a matter of fact we are all looking forward to something new. After awhile you get into a rut and it gets old." He said as she still looked out the window. He was trying to brush off the fact that her and the boys were causing this. "The boys and I can leave mid week if that will make things better." She said causing Edward to grab her chin and gently move it to look at him.

"Bella I chose to spend my time with you and the boys and so did my family. They could have continued with their plans and go to Alaska, but they did not want to. They wanted to come here with us baby. We are a family and we support each other, always." He said as he looked back towards the road. "How do the Denali's feel about me changing their plans? Why don't they come here?" She asked him with concern.

She was not sure if she wanted to be around the Denali's or not sincesince, she did not know them. "Bella, it would not be a good idea for them to come here because that would include Tanya and she is not welcomed." He said as he ran his hand up and down her thigh. "I still feel bad for causing all this Edward." She said as she placed her hand on top of his. "Love, I love you and want to spend my free time with you and the boys. If I had my wayway, we would never part. We are going to spend this week together and my family wants to be there. I do not expect the Denali to show up nor were they invited. They had a small spat with Tanya last week and it has caused some tension." He said as he glanced at Bella and back at the road.

"What happened?" She asked as she turned sideways in the seat and faced him more. He kept his hand on her knee and intertwined their fingers. "She showed up at the house and was very rude to Esme. Well, one thing you don't do is prance into Esme's home and get snippy with her. She was very disrespectful to my family and demanded to speak with me. Naturally I was not there and would not have spoken with her after what happened in Germany. She was told I was involved with someone and that you were my mate. Tanya knew we were never mates and she spent her days seducing other men. When I found this out I ended our relationship. She is just a bit jealous of you at the moment." Edward told her as he squeezed her hand.

"Do you think she will show up this week?" Bella asked. She knew that if Tanya were any other human female she would easily kick her ass. Being a vampire put a different spin on that because she could not hurt Tanya.

"She had better not show up. If she does there will be seven of us there to deal with her." He said as they pulled off the highway heading north. Bella rested her head on the seat and closed her eyes with a sigh. "Bella, I promise you that I will not let her hurt you. She knows that she must accept my choice. I should have never even begun that relationship with her to begin with." He said as he shook his head then looked back over at Bella. "I guess we are both bringing some heavy baggage into this relationship. I guess it makes me feel a little better to know you have a psycho ex, too." Bella said with a giggle making Edward smile and shake his head. "You never cease to amaze me my dear." He said as they drove up the curvy mountain road. "Why do you day that?" She asked with a smile as she admired the structure of his jaw and lips. "I never know what you are going to say next." He said with a smirk as he kept his eyes focused on the road. Finally he turned off the road onto a narrow gravel path. The snow was piled up along the sides from the recent plowing. The brush along the road began to thin and the drive widened as they approached a beautiful three storythree-story log home on the hill. It was breathtaking and the view was simply amazing.

The boys began chatting with excitement as they approached the house. They had spent the drive playing the in car Wii. "It looks like they family is already here and waiting." Edward said with a chuckle and shake of the head. "Is Emmett and Jasper here?" Alex asked with excitement as Bella looked back at them and shook her head yes. Each of the boys fist pumped and chatted with excitement as they pulled in the drive and parked next to the Land Rover. "Wow, this is a beautiful home." She said as the boys practically jumped out of the car and ran for the house. Bella laughed at their excitement as she also went to get out. Edward moved at vampire speed to her door and helped her out. "Why don't we go greet the family then I will come back and get the bags?" He asked as they walked from the car.

Bella could hear Emmett and the boys chatting inside as they approached the porch. Edward opened the door and allowed Bella to step into the massive living room. The room had a vaulted ceiling with floor to ceiling windows. The room looked out over the mountain sidemountainside where the ski slope was visible. "Welcome Bella, It is so good to see you again." Esme greeted her with a hug and was followed by Alice who was bouncing. "Bella.. Oh we are going to have so much fun this week." Alice was always so perky and full of energy. "Esme, your home is beautiful and the view is to die for." She said as she looked out the windows again. "Thank you Bella. We are quite partial to this home for that very reason. We are so glad to share it with you and the boys." Esme said again causing Bella to feel slightly guilty for causing them to change their plans. "Belly Bean!" Emmett said just as she was lifted up, and pulled into a tight hug.

"Hey Emmett, how are you doing?" She said with a laugh as he put her back on the ground. "I am doing good, glad to have some entertainment." He said looking over at the boys who were looking out the window at the ski slope. "Well, they have been eager to get here and play with you and Jasper. It seems you two left quite an impression." She said with a laugh as she looked from him to Jasper. "Hello Bella, I am glad to see you feeling better." Jasper said as he nodded at her and then put his arms around Alice. "Yes, I am feeling much better. I have had a good doctor taking care of me this past week." Bella said with a smirk as she looked at Edward who smiled and looked down at his feet. "Well I am glad to hear my son has taken good care of you. I am glad you and the boys could join us this week." Carlisle said as he hugged Bella and looked at her then back to Edward. Bella knew they were talking to each other as Edward nodded at something Carlisle asked.

The only person Bella had not greeted was Rose who was now next to Emmett. "Welcome Bella." Rose said with a polite tone. "Thank you Rosalie it is nice to be here." Bella was quite surprised that she even greeted her. Suddenly Edward was behind her with arms around her waist. "Why don't I show you around then we will get the boys some lunch. Boys, you ready for a tour? " Edward said as he kissed her cheek then motioned for them to follow him up the rustic wooden stairs to the third floor. The steps were open to the living room and the view was simply amazing. "The top room here is a loft where the boys will sleep. It is furnished with bunk beds." Edward said as he opened the door showing the boys the room. The room was simply beautiful with rustic furniture and a flat screen along the far wall. The bedding was solid colors but all bright and warm. The boys placed their backpacks on their respective beds and then followed Edward out the door and down the stairs.

The second floor had three doors which Jasper/Alice, Rose/Emmett, and Edwards. They were each decorated with rustic furniture and rich colored beddings. You could easily see the different personalities of each couple in the design and décor of the rooms. The last room on the floor is Edward's which has one wall of shelves full of books and CD's. The other wall is floor to ceiling windows with the bed on the far end of the room angled towards the windows. The room is crisp and decorated in royal blue. Each of the rooms had their bathroom suite with a large tub and separate shower. The bathroom was a pale blue with dark wooden cabinets. The room was trimmed in white with crown molding along the top. The tour of Edward's room would have to wait since the boys were not interested in looking at the books.

Edward held her hand as he walked down the stairs to the main floor where the kitchen, dining room, living room, master bedroom, and office were. The dining room was huge with a table large enough to fit twelve people. "Are you kidding me? You really have a table this large for a group that does not even use it?" She asked as she looked at him. He smiled then laughed before answering her back. "Bella, a table is for more than eating at. We usually hold our family meetings around the dining room table. That is where our serious decisions are made. Plus, Carlisle and Esme do some entertaining on occasion." Edward said as he pulled her along to the kitchen where the boys were enjoying Esme's hot cookies.

The kitchen was a chief's dream with commercial size refrigerator, range, and double ovens. Bella looked around at the beautiful wood cabinets that spanned the room. The center of the room was a large island with sink and hibachi cook top. The other side of the island was granite countertops with a bar and six stools. The kitchen alone had to cost at least seventy grand at the minimum. Bella laughed at the thought of such an expensive kitchen for people who do not eat real food. "I see Esme has the boys in the palm of her hand." Carlisle said as he walked in and wrapped his arms around a beaming Esme. "Well they are suckers for hot chocolate chip cookies." Bella said with a laugh as Emmett and Jasper walked in looking for the boys.

"Have you boys seen the media room yet?" Emmett asked them only for them to shake their heads no. "What have you guys been doing all this time? That should have been the first room you looked at." Emmett said in shock while Edward shook his head. "Emmett, we were saving the best for last." Edward told him as the boys finished up their cookies, thanked Esme with a hug and ran after Emmett to see the media room.

Bella could hear their excitement as they walked down the stairs and entered the room. Apparently the room was massive and full of electronics. "I can assure you that we will have to pull them out of that room each day. How about I show you the rest of the house before we join them?" Edward asked as he held out his hand. "That would be great except I need to have some of Esme's famous cookies first." She said with a smile as she reached for a cookie and moaned in delight at the taste. She felt Edward tense next to her while Carlisle and Esme were chuckling. Bella smiled and accepted the glass of mile Esme offered her as she finish off her last bite. "Esme these were the best cookies I have ever tasted. Mmmmm… man no wonder the boys skipped out of our tour and hit the kitchen which is simply beautiful. I can't want to get in here and cook something, if that is okay with you." Bella said as Esme smiled at her. "Bella, I would be honored if you cooked in here. As a matter of fact I love to cook and look forward to Thanksgiving day cooking every year." Esme said with a smile.

Bella looked at Edward and back to Esme while Carlisle chuckled. "Bella dear, Esme loves to cook so on Thanksgiving and Christmas she will cook for us to deliver to the shelter." Carlisle said with a warm smile. "Oh… that is really great of you. I can't wait to help you with that. I am also sorry if my boys and I are making you change your plans for the holidays. I understand you usually go hunting with friends." She said as she looked at them hesitantly. She felt Edwards's hands on her shoulders and kiss on her neck. "Oh my dear we do not mind changing our plans. We are actually looking forward to a change of tradition. Coming here for the holidays has always been my favorite and being here with you and the boys makes it even better. Now you two run along while I get started with lunch." Esme said as we walked out and Edward led her down the hall. The first door leads to a large office with wall to wall shelves and books. There was a fire placefireplace in the corner and two large chairs facing the harthhearth. The other side of the room held a huge wooden desk with a computer and printer that faced the back wall of windows. This house had windows everywhere and the view from each was amazing. Bella walked towards the fire placefireplace and looked on the mantle noticing the row of pictures. Each was of the family during a trip there. She was happy to see the pictures of Edward were of him alone and not with a companion.

She felt him wrap his strong arms around her waist and nuzzle her neck with his nose. "This is Carlisle's office. We still can work from here if we need to. Carlisle made sure to have the hospital computer programs on his laptop and mine so that we can follow up on our research from anywhere." Edward said as he held her tight. "That makes it nice and does not hold you down to one place. I think that is why I like what I do so much. I can work from home and online as needed and not have to go in the office everyday. I know that no matter what state we move to I will be able to continue my business." She said as she looked up at him noticing how the light from the fire flickered in his beautiful eyes. "I like that you can move anywhere and still do your work also." He said with a smile then turned her in his arms to grasp her face with his hand. He placed a gentle kiss on her nose then her lips. Their lips touched briefly at first then gradually increased in pressure and passion. They were interrupted by the growl of her stomach whichstomach, which caused her to groan and him to chuckle. "Let's get that stomach satisfied." He said with a laugh and pulled her out the door.

They entered the kitchen to find a warm bowl of tomato bisque and toasted pita bread. Bella smiled because that was her all time favorite soup. "Esme, how did you know this was my favorite?" Bella asked as she sat down. "Oh, a little fairy told me. I hope you like it because I made it from scratch." She said with a smile. Bella took a bit and closed her eyes because it was the best soup she had ever had.

"Oh man Esme, this is the best I have ever tasted! You have got to let me know your secret!" Bella said as she gobbled up her soup and asked for more. "Well I am glad you like it and the boys seemed to like it too. They had seconds as well." Esme told her a she stored the last bit of soup on a container and placed it on the counter to cool.

Bella looked over to Edward who was watching her like a hawk. She smiled at him as she brought another spoonful to her mouth. She noticed his eyes dart from the spoon to her lips then he would lick his own lips. She smiled internally at the thought of him being turned on by her eating. He had done this a few times before when they ate together. She decided to drag it out a little longer as she lifted another spoon to her mouth and opened enough to let her tongue slip out just a tad. She put the spoon in her mouth and slowly pulled it out between closed lips. She then ran her tongue along the outside of her lips as she closed her eyes. She could hear him groan from beside her and she wanted to do a happy dance. She continued the same routine again and was stopped by his cool breath on her neck.

"You are driving me absolutely mad with that little form of seduction Ms. Swan." He whispered in her ear just before licking her ear and biting down just a tad causing her to moan. Realizing where they were, she quickly composed herself and opened her eyes. They were alone in the kitchen and she was grateful. She decided she was done eating, and got up to place the bowl in the sink. "So, what about the rest of my tour?" She asked him as she washed out the dish and placed it in the dishwasher. He smiled at her and reached for her hand. They walked down the stairs and could hear the loud voices of Emmett and Alex. Bella shook her head and walked down only to find a room the size of the house.

The room had sets of black leather recliners with three recliners each. They faced a wall size screen that used a projector to show the images. They boys were currently playing the Wii. Behind the recliners was a large mahogany bar with a half kitchen and lined with eight bar stools. The far side of the room was a poker table, pool table, and dart board. The final section that drew her attention was the patio that lit up the hot tub. This was the ultimate hang out room and she would never get the boys out of here. "Wow! This is some media room. You could easily be lost down here for days." She said as she continued to survey the room in amazement. She knew they had money, but realized they did not hesitate spending it. She guessed they needed entertainment since they did not sleep.

The Alex was playing against Emmett while Jasper and Anthony were playing darts. She looked around for Jackson and did not see him. Naturally Jasper piped in to tell her Jackson was in the music room causing her to look at Edward. He nodded to a door off the left side of the room where Bella immediately opened. Jackson was sitting at the baby grand piano playing some sheet music. The sound filled the room and Bella smiled. She just stood there watching and listening to him play while Edward snaked his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"He is really good you know. With some more training he could be great." Edward whispered into her ear. She looked at him and smiled because she knew just a bit of time around Edward and Jackson would be playing great. Jackson continued playing as Bella settled on the couch near the fireplace and just listened to him play. She was so proud of him and his gift that she could not help wonder what Jayden would have been like at this age. She missed him so dearly and knew that Jackson did as well. Jackson seemed to escape to his music during times he thought of Jayden.

Edward leaned down caressing her face then kissing her lips before walking towards Jackson. He stood behind him and looked at what he was playing. Tears pricked in her eyes as Edward placed his hand on Jackson's shoulder and complimented him on his playing. This caused Jackson to smile and look up to Edward in awe. Bella knew they missed the presence of a male father figure in their lives and her heart clinched as she watched this father son type interaction. She was lost in her thoughts that she did not even notice someone sitting on the couch next to her until a hand was placed on top of hers. She looked over to see Esme looking at Edward and Jackson with awe. "Dear, you know seeing Edward this happy warms my heart. We never thought he would find his true mate and now he has. Not only did he find his mate, but he also found a family." Esme said with a warm smile and her eyes looked like they were filled with tears. "He is so great with the kids, especially Jackson." Bella said as she looked back at Edward showing Jackson something on the sheet music.

"Edward has always longed for children as we all do. You have completed him in so many ways. Thank you for accepting him and us." She said as she squeezed her hand causing Bella to look at her. "He had completed me as well. I had no idea what it was like to be loved and respected. He is so kind and gentle with me and the boys. I wish I could give him a child because I would do it in a heartbeat if it were possible." Bella told her as she looked up to see Edward's golden eyes boring into hers. They stayed in a heated stare as Esme excused herself and Jackson finished playing. Edward told him what a great job while never taking his eyes off Bella.

Bella meant every word she said to Esme. She would give anything to give him a child, but she knew it was not possible with Edward. Jackson stopped playing and asked to be excused which Edward nodded and patted his shoulder causing a huge smile to spread across little Jackson's face. "You did a wonderful job sweetheart." Bella said as she reached to hug Jackson as he walked by. "Thank you for everything. This has been the best trip ever." He said with a smile before he bolted out of the room. Bella looked back to Edward to see his golden eyes twinkling as he sat down at the piano and began playing. Bella walked over to stand behind him placing her hands on his shoulders.

She closed her eyes as he played the most beautiful sounding tune she had ever heard. She also could feel the movement of his muscles as he played. She leaned down and kissed his shoulder then neck and up to his ear causing him to moan and stop playing. "That was beautiful Edward. What is it called?" She asked as she kissed his neck and around his back to the other side of his neck and shoulder. He moaned as she continued to kiss and rub his neck and shoulder. "That is called My Bella." He said causing her to stop her actions. "You wrote that….. for… me?" She asked in shock as he shook his head yes causing tears to pool in her eyes. No one had ever done something like that for her ever and it was beautiful. "Oh Edward.." was all she could say before he had her pinned between him and the piano. "I love you Bella." He said just before he captured her lips with his and pressed her against the keys causing a loud noise. The kiss was passionate and fierce. Suddenly he pulled away and rested his head on hers.

"I love you so much Edward. I never knew love was to be like this." She said as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of his body pressed against hers. "Me either baby. It is true what Esme said, you do complete me in so many ways. If I could have a child with youyou, I would do it in a heartbeat. I can't even express what it meant to hear you say that." Edward whispered into her ear just as someone knocked on the door.

Edward pulled away from her and walked towards the door to find Anthony waiting patiently on the other side. "Edward, is my mom in here?" He asked politely as Bella walked into view. "Yes sweetheart I was listening to the boys play the piano. Have you guys been having fun?" She asked him as they exited the room to find the game/media room empty. "We have had a blast so far. I came to ask permission to play outside. Emmett wanted to take us on the snowmobile for a little while." He said with excitement whichexcitement, which caused Bella to chuckle. She looked at Edward with concern and he seemed to read her mind. "Carlisle and Jasper are going as well so the boys will ride with them." He told her as he rubbed her back. "What about Alice and Rosalie? Don't they want to go too?" She asked as they got to the top of the stairs. "They left with Esme to go shopping. Do you want to ride with the boys?" He asked as they approached living room where Alex was entertaining them with some crazy story of his.

"So I hear three boys want to hit the snow." Bella said to the boys who each beamed including Emmett who was raising his hand like a little kid causing Bella to laugh. "I was talking to the youth in the room Emmett." She said causing everyone to laugh. "Can we please mom?" Alex begged as she walked towards the fire place. "I don't see why not as long as I get to go." She said with a smile causing the boys to jump up and hug her in excitement. Suddenly she was picked up off her feet by a squealing Emmett. "Jesus Emmett, how old are you again? Put me down you big bear." She said with a laugh as they boys chuckled as well. It was nice to see the boys happy and worry free. "Sorry Belly Bean!" He said with a laugh and set her down.

"Sorry Belly Bean, I just got excited." He said with a sheepish smile. "Boys follow Jasper and he will suit you up in the snow gear." Carlisle said with a smile as he motioned to Jasper who walked towards the kitchen. Bella had not seen past the kitchen so she guessed that must have lead to the garage. Bella walked with Edward hand in hand as they walked through the kitchen and into what appeared to be a laundry room. The next set of doors led to a few steps and a massive garage. The boys were going crazy over the snowmobiles, ski equipment, and other toys. The boys were getting suited up in boots, jackets, and gloves. Bella looked at Edward and he smiled. "Alice figured they would need equipment so she picked them up yesterday. Yours is the white one." He said as he kissed her temple and pulled her into his chest. "Thank you for all of this. I can't even begin to express…" She began to say before she was cut off by Carlisle. "Bella, this is our pleasure. Thank you for letting us do this for you and the boys. You have given us something we never thought we would have." He said as he looked at the boys like a proud grandpa despite the fact that he looked like he was still in his late 30's.

She walked over to where they were all getting dressed and pulled out her snow paints and slid them on over her jeans. She pulled the straps over her shoulders and put on the jacket. The boots were the perfect size and comfortable. After she had everything in place she went to zip her jacket when she was stopped by cool fingers. "Let me" Edward said with a crooked smile on his face. He zipped up her jacket, placed her toboggan on her head and kissed her gently. "All set my little snow angel." He said as he adjusted her hat one more time pushing her hair behind her ear. She pulled out a hair band and pulled the exposed part into a pony tail.

Edward was dressed in black and he looked totally hot. Bella shook her head at her inappropriate thoughts since she was in the presence of her boys and Edward's family. It did not escape Jasper cause he chuckled and patted her shoulder as he walked off shaking his head. Carlisle loaded up with Anthony, Jasper had Jackson, and Emmett had wild man Alex. Bella could not remember the last time she saw the boys smile like this. She turned to see Edward watching her with longing and love as he held his hand out for her. She took his hand and situated herself behind him holding on to his waist. The others took off as did Edward. The terrain was simply beautiful and peaceful as they followed one another through the woods. She could see the other guys ahead of them as they cut across the land. The boys seemed to be having a lot of fun as they rode around the area, cutting each other off, racing one another, and just being silly. FinallyFinally, Edward broke off from the group and took a different path. By this point she had given up on figuring out their location and just enjoyed the ride.

Edward entered the forest and stopped just inside the deeper brush. The trees were huge and tall at this point. He got off removing his face cover before reaching down for her hand. She reached up and accepted his hand while getting off the mobile. She took off her face gear and was suddenly against a tree and Edward's lips were against hers. They kissed passionately for a while before she needed to gasp for breath. "Well, what do I own that searing kiss to?" She asked as she pressed her hands to his chest. He just smiled at her and kissed her again as he mumbled into her mouth. "Because you are just too damn hot in that outfit and the feel of you pressed against by back was more than I could stand." He said as he assaulted her mouth once again. His tongue ran against her bottom lips seeking entry whichentry, which she willingly gave. Their tongues battled for dominance as they both moaned in each other's mouth. He pulled back and looked at her with loving eyes. "Do you want to see something amazing?" He asked as he ran his fingers along her chin and jaw causing her to only nod.

"Well, climb on my back and hand on." He said as he turned around and hoisted her on his back causing her to squeal. "You ready?" He asked as she leaned down and licked his neck and whispering a soft yes. He moaned and then ran towards the trees so fast before jumping up and scaling the tree. Bella has to close her eyes because he was going so fast. She could feel the wind whipping around her face which was exhilarating.

Suddenly they were no longer moving and she could feel a tree branches around her. She quickly opened her eyes and gasped at the view. They were at the top of a huge tree and overlooked the beautiful mountain range. The sight was simply breathtaking. "This is amazing!" She said as she looked around to notice they were standing on branches. She quickly looked up and closed her eyes because she was so high and just one wrong move would cause her to fall to her death. "Relax sweetheart! I will not let anything happen to you." He said as he moved towards her and kissed her lips. She settled against the tree and looked around at the falling snow falling from the sky. "I just have no words Edward. I can't believe you get to experience this." She said in awe as she looked back at him. "Bella, all this means nothing to me if I can't experience it with you." He said never taking his eyes off of her.

**EPOV**

It was all he could do not to ravish her in that tree, but he knew it was not the safest place for them to have sex. He watched her look around and take in the view. "I just have no words Edward. I can't believe you get to experience this." She said in awe as she looked back at him. "Bella, all this means nothing to me if I can't experience it with you." He said never taking his eyes off of her because he truly meant that. He had experience this before with Tanya and it meant nothing to him. Tanya immediately wanted to get down and did. The feel of Bella in his arms and on his back was thrilling. He wanted them to move to the next level so bad, but was afraid it was too soon for Bella. He wanted her with him forever and he had to figure out how to make that happen.

He could hear the sounds of the others riding around and having fun. He knew they would not be able to stay up her too long because it would get very cold. He leaned forward, and kissed her tenderly on the lips and just enjoyed the moment. He loved her so much that his chest clinched at the thought. Earlier when he was working with Jackson at the piano he could not help but hear the conversation between Bella and Esme. Bella had changed his life beyond measure and he was truly thankful. His family loved her and the boys like they were their family. He knew Bella was worried about this trip and disrupting the family tradition, but they needed a disruption. They needed Bella just as much she needed them. He could see how his family was changing with the simple presence of her boys. They were filling a spot that sat so empty in each of them for so long. All of the couples had longed for children and would never experience them. Having Bella's boys gave them that sense of completeness they really never let themselves experience.

Edward was buying his time and would make his move to ask Bella about moving in with him later in the week. He wanted her to have this week with him and his family to make sure things would truly work. It was going to be tricky with them being human and the first sign of a cut or blood would determine their course. He did not want that to happen, but deep down knew they all needed to be tested to see if they could withstand the temptation.

The wind shifted and Bella began to shiver which was his sign to get them back home. He reached for her and kissed her one more time before hoisting her on his back and climbing back down the tree. Once they reached the bottombottom, he sat her on her feet and turned to face her. She was slightly pale and still had her eyes closed. He worried he moved to fast for her and that she was sick. He chastises himself for making her sick. "Are you okay love?" He asked as he placed his hands on her face only for her to nod yes and hold up a finger indicating to give her a minute. She leaned against the tree while Edward watched in concern. Suddenly her eyes opened and he could see she was okay. "I guess I should have closed my eyes on the way down. I just got a little dizzy that is all." She said softly as she reached for his hand. "I am sorry baby." He said as he pulled her to his chest and hugged her. "Are you ready to head back?" He asked as she nodded into his chest.

He knew that she was still recovering from the incident last week and would need time to rest. He hoped they could get back and let her rest while everyone was gone. He helped her get back on the mobile and put on his head gearheadgear before taking off towards the cabin. He arrived to silence and was thankful. He parked it in the garage and helped her off before blowing the snow off with the vacuum. He watched Bella as she changed out of her snow gear and hung them up. She truly was beautiful and he loved her so much. He finished up and changed himself only to find her watching him. He smiled at the thought of her watching and it turned him on.

They walked into the house and he realized she might be hungry. "Do you want a snack?" He asked as they got to the frig. She shook her head, "Nothing to eat but I am a bit thirsty." She said as he reached in and grabbed water for her. She guzzled the water to his amazement. They walked towards the living room and he relit the fire to warm up the room. Bella settled on the couch and sat back with her head on the cushion. He turned to ask her if she wanted to watch a movie only find in that short amount of time her already asleep. He hoped they had not overdone it today being that they were out riding for three hours. He pulled his phone to text Jasper and Carlisle about them being back and home and Bella resting. He put his phone away and walked to the closet to grab a blanket for her. He wrapped the blanket around her and sat down pulling her into his lap. He sat there looking down at her head in his lap and ran his fingers through her soft brown locks. She was so important to him and he would do anything to protect her. He wanted to marry her and change her so they could always be together. He could not imagine a life without her and it pained him to think she would not want that.

For the first time ever he lost track of time while watching her sleep. He was pulled from his thoughts by Alice's thoughts telling him they were back from shopping. He could hear the car in the distance as well as the snowmobiles. The ladies entered and looked at them on the couch with loving smiles and they quietly disappeared with their bags. Edward texted Carlisle to tell him about Bella being asleep, and to keep the boys quite when they entered. Edward could hear Carlisle telling the boys to head to the media room and since Bella was asleep on the couch. Esme returned and was thinking about how many sandwiches to make for the boys and proceeded to the kitchen. Edward was surprised that Emmett was quite when he entered because he of all people was never quiet.

Jasper entered and sat across from Edward with a smile on his lips. His thoughts were the same. _(We all had a great time today. The boys do make everyone so much happier Edward. Esme is over the moon about taking care of Bella and the boys. Rose is even content with them here which is shocking.) _ Edward smiled and nodded as Jasper rose from his seat and walked off.

**Anthony POV**

To say today was the best day ever is an understatement. The Cullen's cabin was huge and the media room was awesome. The best part of the day was seeing mom so relaxed and at peace. Anthony knew she was constantly looking over their shoulders for one of the Black's. He tried to not worry, but could not help it because they had been through so much. When his mom came home from New York injuredinjured, he knew things were getting bad again. He was glad Edward and his family was there for her. Then Edward stayed the week and for the first time ever things felt like normal. They laughed, played, watched TV, and just enjoyed each other's company. Something about Edward made them all feel safe.

Now here they are at the cabin and spending the day out riding snowmobiles. It was a blast to be outside and with the guys. He loved his mom dearly and she tried so hard to make up for their lack of a male role model by taking them hunting, fishing, camping and paint ball fighting.

It was also nice to see Edward take care of mom like she deserved. He was kind, loving and compassionate. You could easily see how much he loved her as her him. He realized there was something very different about Edward and his family. They never seemed to eat; their eyes were all the same but different. They also were very cold and strong. He could not put his finger on it exactly, but he felt safe with them.

He also realized they had stayed in one place too long and would need to move soon. He hated that idea, but could help wonder what life would be like near the Cullen's. He knew by just watching his mom and Edward that they would have difficulty being apart. He also wondered what it would be like if Edward became his father. He knew it was too soon for that, but the thought made him smile. The thought of his mom finally being happy was all that mattered to him and if it meant they had to move them so be it! It would be well worth it!

When they got back to the cabincabin, Carlisle told them mom was asleep and they needed to be quiet. That was strange because mom rarely slept and never during the day. He was a bit worried about her until he saw lying on the couch with Edward. He was running his hands through her hair and looking at her with such love and devotion. He really hoped this worked out because his mom deserved to be happy.

They went downstairs to play pool and darts for a while. Emmett was really a little kid in a man's body and he was so much fun. Jasper was so laid back,k and loved to talk about the Civil War. Anthony had talked with him earlier about archery and guns from that era and was surprised to learn he had a collection of old weapons back in Forks.

After a little bit, they were called to dinner and were surprised to find mom still asleep. He glanced in the living room and could see Edward still sitting on the couch with her head in his lap. Edward looked at him with a look of concern as well. He noticed Edward talking to Carlisle about something and then both look at mom. "Anthony, she will be fine son. She is just really tired and her body needs the rest. She has spent so long on edge and tense that she is finally letting her body relax." Edward said as if reading his thoughts. "Yes, she rarely slept at home and was constantly moving. I knew that at some point she would crash. I guess she feels safe enough here that she is finally letting her body relax." Anthony said as he looked at his mom who looked peaceful. He turned to walk back to the kitchen to find a spread of food. Esme was busy serving plates and everything looked delicious. She was so kind and sweet, so much like a grandmother figure which was nice. "Wow, this looks and smells amazing. Thank you!" Anthony said as he sat down to eat.

**BPOV**

She could feel cool hands rubbing her head and the sound of Edward's velvet voice humming the lullaby from earlier. Her body was so relaxed and calm for the first time in years. It was like Edward and his family had a calming potion that knocked her on her ass. She could not remember the last time she slept that long or deep. It was refreshing and she did not want to wake up, but a delicious smell of food accosted her senses. The opened her eyes to see darkness outside and noticed she was still on the couch. She looked up to see Edward's golden eyes staring at her with such care and devotion. "Good evening my love. Did you sleep well?" He asked as he rubbed her face causing her to close her eyes and sigh. "Yes, it was the best sleep I have had in a very long time. Thank you for letting me rest." She said as she opened her eyes again and adjusted herself on his lap. "You obviously needed to rest baby. I could not bear to wake you." He said as he continued to run his finger along her face and through her hair. "I hope I did not prevent you from spending time with your family. Did you stay here with me the entire time?" she asked as he nodded. "Bella, I have spent nearly a century with them. Holding you in my lap was the beyond words. I would not trade it for anything!" He said with a smile and suddenly her stomach growled. "Time to feed the human." He said with a chuckle as she sat up and stretched.

She walked into the kitchen to find her boys eating and chatting with Esme and Carlisle. It was touching to see the looks on each of their faces. Carlisle and Esme were beaming and giving their full attention to the boys as each of them were sharing a story about some of their past experiences and travels. The boys were laughing and smiling which made Bella smile. "Mom! We had so much fun today!" Alex said excitedly. "Yeah! Emmett is going to take us to play paint ball tomorrow. It is going to be so much fun!" Jackson said with a glimmer in his eye. "How was your nap?" Anthony asked with concern. Bella smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder. "It was nice and relaxing. I can't remember when I have ever slept that sound. It was much needed. It sounds like I needed it if we are playing paint ball tomorrow." Bella said as she ruffled Alex's hair and pinched Jackson's nose. "Yeah! I can't wait for your to kick Emmett's butt!" Alex said with a fist pump as Emmett walked in and laughed. "Who is going to kick my butt?" Emmett said with his hands crossed over his chest. "That would be mom! She even kicked the workers when we went the last time." Jackson said proudly. "Well we will see about that now won't we?" Emmett said as he looked at Bella.

"Bella dear why don't you sit and eat a bite?" Esme asked while preparing her a plate of food. Bella nodded and walked to the table as Edward pulled out a chair for her. She thanked him with a kiss before scooting up to the table. "Emmett, I place $100 on Bella kicking your ass tomorrow." Edward said with a smirk as Esme scolded him for his language. "What are we betting on in here?" Jasper asked as he, Alice, and Rose entered the room. "Oh Eddie boy here thinks that Bella will beat me tomorrow at paint ball." Emmett said with smile. Rose went to his side and rubbed his arms as Alice stood there with a smile on her face. Bella laughed internally because she knew they did not know she spent much time on the shooting range and playing paint ball with the boys.

"Oh this should be good! I put $100 on Bella too!" Jasper said as Emmett huffed. "Well, now I see where the loyalties lie!" He said faking hurt as Rose cooed him and rubbed his arms. "Emmy Bear, no need to get your boxers in a wad. We will just have to wait until tomorrow to see who comes out on top." Bella said with a smirk. "Mom, can we go to a movie tonight? The Avatar 3-D is now out." Anthony asked looking at his mother. "Boys, why don't you go get cleaned up and I will think about it. You need to brush your teeth and wash your faces." Bella told them as they finished eating. They all scurried up the stairs quickly.

"Bella dear, why don't you let me and Carlisle take the boys to the movies this evening and let you six have some time?" ,Esme asked while cleaning up the kitchen and loading the dishwasher. "I would hate to inconvenience you with them." Bella said as she stood and looked kindly at Esme for offering. "Dear, it would be our pleasure and Carlisle had wanted to see that movie." She said with a smile as she placed her hand on Bella's arm. "Please let us have this time with them. It would mean so much to us." She said softly. Bella nodded and hugged Esme. "Thank you for accepting my boys. It means the world to me and I would be honored if you took them to the movies." She said as they embraced. Esme beamed and she walked to Carlisle and squeezed his arm. "Let's go get ready to take the boys out. I am so excited!" She said as she left the room.

Bella stood there in shock at Esme's excitement over taking them to the movies while the rest of the group stood there chuckling. She felt Edward's arms surround her and pull her to him. "You just made her day. She is in grandmother mode right now and it suites her well. Thank you for letting them have this time with them." He told her as he kissed her neck and nuzzled his nose in her hair. "They have really only had me and it is just hard letting them go. Let me go make sure they are ready." She said with a smile and walked towards the stairs. She could hear them the boys chatting as they made their way down the stairs. "Boys, Carlisle and Esme offered to take you to the movies. You can go, but you must be on your best behavior! Do you understand me?" She said to them as they nodded with huge grins on their faces. The hugged her and bolted down the stairs to a waiting Carlisle and Esme who were also beaming. "Are you boys ready?" Carlisle asked helping Esme into her coat. "Yes sir! Thank you for taking us to the movies!" Anthony said as he put on his jacket. "Well it is our pleasure. Let's go see if we can make the seven thirty movie." He said as they walked out the front door.

Bella was not accustom to people helping her other than Mark and Margaret. She felt guilty for depending on them so much. It was refreshing that the Cullen's wanted to help her and she could see they treated the boys like their own family. It touched her that they would do this and not really know her. She walked back down to the kitchen where the others were talking. "Hey Belly Bean, what are we going to do now the kiddo's are gone?" Emmett asked making Bella smile. Emmett was like a big brother and was so protective of her. She smiled and shrugged as Alice piped up. "Why don't we get in the hot tub?" She asked with a twinkle in her eye. Bella looked at her then to Edward who looked away and smirked. They all agreed and walked off towards their respective rooms to change. "You okay with that love?" Edward asked her as he pulled her into a tight embrace. "I guess so. I do not really want to get into a bathing suit at the moment with all my bruises." She said as she looked down at her hands. "Bella, you have a body that would rival a vampire. The bruises, well they know about them and will be covered by the water. Come on baby, let's just relax and have fun. Plus Alice seems to think it will be quite a fun night." He said with a laugh and pulled her towards their room. She shook her head and followed him.

e smHehdfhsdfh


	48. Chapter 48

I do not own these characters at all.

Chapter 48

BPOV

Bella walked into the bedroom and looked through her suitcase. The case had an assortment of clothes and Bella pulled out a few suits and did not find the one she wanted. She felt Edward come up behind her and kiss her shoulder. "What about the blue one, you know I like that color on you." He said as he continued to kiss up her neck. He always had a way of making her feel good about herself.

"I guess I can agree with that suit, it is not as revealing as some of the other ones in there." She said as she moved her head to the side allowing him to access more of her neck. She moaned just about the time someone knocked on the door causing them to groan. "We will be down in minute." Edward said not bothering to stop his assault of her neck. "Edward, mmmm we really need to get going. I will go change." She said and pulled away and walked to the bathroom. She changed and looked in the mirror and frowned when she saw the marks and bruises on her body. She knew the family knew what happened, but felt disgusted with what she saw. She also realized she needed to take out the stitches in her leg so she reached her makeup bag and the alcohol to clean the scissors. She gently examined the injury and noted it was healed enough to take them out. She finished and cleaned up her mess.

She pulled her robe on and walked out of the bathroom to a waiting Edward in his black swim trunks and no shirt. She loved to just look at his sculpted chest and tone body. He reached out his hand and led her out the door and down the steps. Bella could hear the others laughing and cutting up as they walked out onto the patio. She looked to see them laughing like normal young adults and would not know they were over100 years old. Bella smiled at how close and comfortable they seemed to be with one another. "Hey Belly Bean, jump in. We turned this baby up all the way and jumped in. It should be just right for you now." Emmett said with a laugh. "Thanks Em, I guess that would make since. You guys getting in would be like adding ice to hot chocolate." She said with a laugh causing the others to chuckle. Bella reached down and felt the water to make sure it was warm enough. The last thing she needed was a damn parasite. "What you don't believe me? I am hurt Belly Bean!" Emmett said with his hand across his chest. Edward entered the water and extended his hand for her as she nervously reached down to untie her robe.

"No Em, I just had a bad experience once with a hot tub and the temperature not being the right temperature. It is not that I don't trust you, I just needed to test it out for my own sanity." She said as the opened the robe and tossed it to the chair. She nervously looked up to see four pair of eyes on her and three mouths gaped open. She looked nervously at Edward afraid to look at them. Dread, fear, and disgust coursed through her body as she met Edward's warm caring eyes. "You look fine baby." He whispered as she stepped into the water and towards him. He sat down pulling her into his lap as she closed her eyes and was afraid to look at them. She knew Emmett has seen the marks so she slowly opened her eyes and looked right at Emmett. He gave her a warm smile and a wink and suddenly she was calm which had to be from Jasper. She looked over at him, smiled and mouthed a thank you.

EPOV

Bella was very nervous about getting in the hot tub. He knew it was because of the bruises and marks that were still visible on her body. He tried to reassure her that she looked fine and that they would not think bad. Jasper had picked up on her insecurities earlier and mentioned it. Despite her injuries she was still simply beautiful. Her body would rival that of Rose and Alice which was saying a great deal.

They made their way to the tub and he could hear his siblings laughing and chatting. They approached and he stepped in first to help her in second. Bella and Emmett joked around about the temperature and she gave him his shit right back which made him proud. She finally pulled the robe off and stepped in to the tub. _(Edward she is pretty nervous and disgusted)_Jasper thought as Rose's thoughts were surprising. _(Wow! What a body. She could rival any female vampire.)_ They all just looked at her in awe and shock. Each of the noticed the bruises, scratches, marks and scars in addition to her tone body. Emmett was still ogling her body and Alice was looking in shock at her scars. _(Oh Edward, she has been so beaten and abused. It breaks my heart.) _

Edward looked at her with a warm smile as he pulled her into his lap and they sat. She closed her eyes as she seemed to be trying to calm her nerves. Her heart was racing with anxiety and Jasper confirmed it. Edward pulled her to him and kissed her neck. Emmett was reflecting on the image of her in the hotel when the marks were fresh. He was glad they were healing and looking better in addition to admiring her curves in the suit. When Bella opened her eyes she looked right at him and he smiled at her with a warm caring big brother smile. Jasper pushed some waves of calm towards her to help her relax. She mouthed a thank you to him and smiled.

**RPOV**

We were chatting in the tub while we waited on Bella and Edward. Jasper told us she was nervous which Emmett mentioned it was probably because of the marks from last week. They walked out and you could see she was nerves. Emmett told her they made sure it was warm enough for her which made her laugh and refer to him as a ice cube which was pretty funny. She then tested the water and commented about a bad experience with a hot tub. Rose remembered their earlier conversation about her abuse and past experiences which made Rose's mind run wild with the different scenarios. Edward was so gentle and doting on her which was both sweet and sickening at the same time. He was never this way with anyone. She then removed her robe and Rose wanted to kill the bastard that did that to her body. Bella was well built and really tone. Her body was much like a vampire which stunned Rose. They all watched in shock and awe as she stepped in the tub. You could see every mark, scar, and scrap from her recent attack. As she stepped in you could tell she was very nervous and worried.

She had these marks on her back that were obviously very old and some of them looked like.. holy shit.. they were like cigar burns. What the hell? She was quickly realizing that Bella had been through total hell in her past. Edward pulled her between her legs and she closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes and looked at Emmett. Rose looked at him and saw him give her a understanding smile. Too fast for Bella's ears Emmett spoke. "I was there when she was injured and saw these marks. She probably feels uneasy with us seeing her injuries." Rose touched his hand under the water and squeezed. She was thankful that he was there for Bella when she needed him. She felt horrible for thinking Bella was a gold digger and not a good fit for Edward. She could see how happy he was and how he treated her. He had never looked at any woman like he did Bella.

Jasper shot waves of calm which suddenly relaxed her and she thanked Jasper then leaned back on Edward who closed his eyes. We all looked at each other and smiled at the scene in front of us. Then Alice said, "Okay, now that we are all here let's play a game!" she squealed and clapped her hands.

"Let's play quarters!" Emmett said with excitement which made Rose slap his head. "Emmett, quarters is a drinking game and Bella is the only one who would get drunk!" she said. "Well what about truth or dare?" Alice asked with a smile causing everyone to groan.

Sorry for the short chapter – things have been really bad here with my dad and the whole family with the stomach flu this week.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

BPOV

She groaned at the idea of playing a game period especially one where she had to spill her drama out to others. Edward rubbed her arms lovingly and kissed her neck. "It will be okay love." He said in her ear causing her to sigh. "Okay, I will go first." Alice squealed causing everyone to wince. "Edward, truth or dare?" she said with a smile on her face. Edward groaned before he said truth. "Chicken shit!" Emmett said as he splashed water at Edward. "Shut it Em" Edward said as he waited on Alice's response. "Okay Edward, what is one thing about Bella that we don't know." She said with a smirk. Bella was interested in his response as she leaned back to look up at his face.

"I guess..it would be that she talks in her sleep." Edward said as he kissed her neck. Bella sighed because she was not sure what he would have said and how open they were going to be with others. She was not sure she wanted her intimate times with Edward open knowledge to his family.

"OH! I can't wait until later!" Emmett said with a smirk causing Rose to elbow him in the ribs. It was now Edward's turn so he asked Emmett who naturally replied "Dare of course, truth is for pussies!" He said causing Jasper to flip him the bird.

"Okay big man, I dare you to climb that tree over there…" Edward was cut of by Emmett jumping out of the tub yelling "Easy – come on Eddie boy. Is that all you got?" He said as Edward and Alice both laughed. "Before I was rudely interrupted Emmett, you are to climb the tree wearing a dress and hills." Edward said causing everyone to laugh. "Fuck!" Emmett said as Alice directed him to the trunk next to the tub. Bella looked at Edward "Is that what I think it is?" Bella said only for Edward to laugh and nod. "Yes, Alice keeps a trunk of games, toys, and dress up clothes handy for such occasions." He said with a laugh.

Bella laughed herself thinking – How old are these people? You would never know they were over 100 years old. She watched in amusement as Emmett pulled on a dress and black stiletto hills before walking to the snow covered tree and scaling it with ease. The whole group was chuckling and laughing so hard that Bella had tears in her eyes. Emmett spent his entire trip up the tree cussing about the shoes, sash, and accessories Alice had with the dress.

Once he came back down, he took off the clothes and dropped them in a bag. She guessed it was the dirty clothes pile. Emmett plopped back down in the tub and clasped his hands together with an evil smirk on his face. Edward growled which told her Emmett had something planned for Bella.

"Okay Belly Bean truth or dare?" He said causing Bella to ponder. She was not adverse to dares and physical challenges like she was the cold hard truth of her past. She decided that she wanted to see some of the other dares and she was not sure about Emmett's dares. "Truth – this time." She said with a smile. "Party pooper!" Emmett said with a chuckle. "Okay Belly Bean – what is the most bad ass thing you have done?" He said with excitement dancing in his eyes. She cocked her head to the side and thought about that for a minute. She could tell them the most exciting, fun, entertaining thing, but needed to think about the most bad ass. She guessed this would be something intense, hard core, and maybe dangerous. "Well, I guess to me the most proud bad ass moment would have been…well…it was probably the day I kicked my former husband's ass." She said with a smile and looked around the tub to see shocked faces. "Do you care to elaborate on this? Because I saw what you did to that dude in New York with 3 inch heels on." Emmett said with curiosity and the look of excitement. "Emmett, don't push her dammit!" Edward said with a growl. Bella placed her hand on his thigh and rubbed up and down. "It is okay baby." She said as she leaned up to kiss his jaw.

"I would say it the best day of my married life. It was late one afternoon and the kids were with Mark and Margaret. Jamie thought we were not home when he broke in. By this time I had set up a small alarm system and when he tripped it I was prepared. I had been taking self defense classes and working out so when he came in and found me it was not pretty. He thought he could rough me up like he did at first, but boy did he find out the truth. I broke his nose, two ribs, busted his lip, and hit him in the balls with a base ball bat. The best was at the end when I placed my 3 inch heels on his balls and told him he would never hurt me again and drew blood."

Bella closed her head back and laughed at the memory. She opened her eyes to see four pair of wide eyes and shocked faces. "What? Is that not what you would call bad ass?" She asked looking at Emmett. "Nn… nno that is bad ass alright. I just..damn Belly Bean I would not want to piss you off if I were human. Fuck that is hot!" Emmett said as he shook his head. Rose and Alice were both looking at her with a expression she could not place. Jasper looked deep in thought before he commented. "Bella, did you even have a scratch on you?" He asked as she tossed her head back and laughed. "Oh I had enough scratches on me to file a police report and prove it was self defense. You should have seen the fuckers face when the police showed up and he tried to convince them it was me attacking him. I simply walked to the computer and hit play to show them his sorry ass attempting to rape me and slap me around." Bella said with a smirk as she continued to rub Edward's thigh.

"Damn Bella! Okay I say that counts as bad ass and would have loved to see that video." Emmett said only for Rose to slap him upside the head. "Oh it is okay Rosalie I still have it in my archives. I will show it to you some time." Bella said as Emmett fist pumped Jasper. Edward just shook his head and kissed Bella's shoulder. "Okay, enough of that let me see. Rosalie truth or dare?" Bella asked with a smile. Rose smile back and choose truth. "Where is the most public place you have had sex?" Bella said looking to see shocked looks again. "Damn little lady, I did not know you had it in you." Jasper said in a southern accent. Bella just laughed before saying, "Well there is a lot about me you guys don't know yet." She said and she looked at Rose. "Okay now, back to Rose." She said as she waved her arm around.

"Well, I guess it would be at the 1976 Super Bowl game." She said with a wink towards Emmett. "Hell yeah baby! That was fucking awesome!" Emmett said with a smile and Edward groaned. Bella figured Emmett was thinking about the moment in detail. "Okay! Well, your turn Emmett." Bella said as she leaned back into Edward's embrace. He leaned down and kissed her neck while rubbing his hands up and down her arm.

She closed her eyes enjoying the feel of his touch and breath on her neck. "Okay Jasper truth or dare?" Emmett asked with a smirk on his face. "Dare my friend" Jasper said in a southern drawl as Emmett rubbed his hands together. "Okay Jazzy, I dare you to kiss Bella and feel her up." Emmett said causing Edward to growl. Bella rubbed her hand on his leg to calm him down. Jasper moved over to her and kissed her cheek then grabbed Edward's hand and placed it on her breast. Edward then massaged as Emmet yelled at them for cheating.

"Look, you did not say where to kiss her or how to feel her up! Plus, I did not want to die at the hands of Edward tonight!" Jasper said with a laugh as he settled back into his place beside Alice. "Okay, Edward truth or dare?" Jasper asked with a smirk which Edward commented dare. "I dare you to drink a gallon of milk." Jasper said as Edward groaned and moved Bella over. He got out and reached for the gallon of milk in the refrigerator. He drank it and gagged while he finished the gallon. Everyone was cracking up at the sight. Bella did not see the humor since it was just milk until Alice explained that for vampire's food was disgusting and milk was like drinking puke. Bella cringed at the thought and felt horrible for Edward. It was not two seconds later that he was tossing his cookies over the porch rail. Bella jumped out of the tub and ran to his side to rub his back. He smiled at her, "Sweetheart, it is cold out here. Please get back in the tub baby. I am fine, I promise." He said as she nodded deciding that she was going to get back at them for what they did.

Bella wasn't going to argue because it was cold as hell. She quickly got back in the tub and sighed at the warmth of the water. Edward reached for a mint before getting back in after her and muttered "fucker" under his breath. "Ok, Alice truth or dare?" He asked as she smiled knowing the outcome of her choice. "Truth" She asked with a smile and Edward sighed in frustration. "Have you ever had inappropriate thoughts of Carlisle?" He asked and her eyes popped out of her head. He must have just thought that question up. "Yes" she said quietly causing all the guys mouths to drop open and the ladies to smile with knowing looks. Bella knew that Carlisle was pretty hot and it did not surprise her that Alice responded with a yes. "No fucking way! That is so gross!" Emmett yelled as Edward laughed his ass off.

"Hell, what woman did not look at him and think of him as a DILF!" Rosalie said with a smile. "Okay! Let's move on!" Jasper said motioning with his hands to proceed. "Rosalie, truth or dare?" Alice asked with a smile as Rose commented dare. "I dare you to dye your hair red." She said with a smile as Rose looked on in horror then stepped out of the tub. She came back not five minutes later with red hair and a scowl on her face. "Hot damn! I get to fuck a red head tonight and pretend you are someone new!" Emmett said with excitement making everyone laughed and Rose smacked him.

Rose looked around then looked right at Bella. "Truth or dare Bella?" She said as she smiled causing Edward to growl. "Dare" she said and Edward groaned placing his head on her shoulder. "I dare you to play truth or dare naked!" Rose said with a smirk causing Edward to growl out loud and tell Emmett to keep his thoughts to himself. Bella rubbed his leg and told him everything would be fine as she undid her top and hang it over the tub. She untied her bottoms and did the same as she scooted back against Edward causing him to groan. Jasper and Emmett cleared their throats as their significant others slapped them since their eyes were focused on Bella's breasts. Edward reached up and cupped them with his hands to prevent them from getting more of a peep show.

Bella leaned back and thanked him as he kissed her lips and gave Rose a dirty look. "Okay, Emmett truth or dare?" She asked with a smile as he naturally said dare. "I dare you to get a Brazilian wax." She said with a smirk causing him to yell out a loud "fuck me" as everyone laughed. "Good one Bella!" Jasper said as he fist bumped her. Rose snickered and got out of the tub with Emmett and walked to the other room to begin the wax. The all cracked up when they heard him scream like a girl four times as Rose pulled the hot wax and hair off of him. He walked back out to the tub like he had a raw ass which caused them all to crack up even more.

"Fuck all of you! Payback is a bitch, just remember that!" he yelled as he got in as Rose followed with a snicker. "Okay Jasper truth or dare?" he asked only for Jasper to say truth. They all knew that the dare would be bad since Emmett was mad. "Pussy! Just you wait I will get you all back! Truth it is.. have you ever pictured another woman naked other than Alice?" He asked causing Jasper and Edward to groan while Emmett laughed. "Yes" Jasper answered causing Alice to hit him on the back of the head. "Sorry baby, I could not lie, but it was before I met you darling." he told her as he kissed her lips. "Okay… let's see who is next. I got it Bella truth of dare?" He asked with a smile as she looked thoughtfully and then up at Edward who kissed her neck.

"Truth" she said being that she was nude and did not want to get out of the tub. She was enjoying Edward's hands on her breasts and feeling his erection on her butt. "When was the last time you pleasured yourself?" he asked causing Edward to groan and Bella to laugh. "Well, it was about the night I met Edward in San Francisco." She said with a laugh and rubbed his thigh. He laughed and kissed her neck as Bella then looked at Edward and asked him truth or dare which he responded truth. "Have you ever worn a thong?" She asked as he chuckled and answered, "Hell no!" He then looked at Alice and asked her truth or dare which she commented dare. "I dare you to go to a dollar store tomorrow and buy an outfit from there to wear tomorrow." This caused everyone to laugh and Alice to shriek in horror. Alice recovered before looking at Emmett and asking truth or dare only for him to naturally answer dare. "I dare you to call and order like 200 pizzas's to be delivered here and use Edward's credit card." Emmett reached for the phone and ordered the pizza as Edward groaned. They all laughed because it was a double whammy!

Emmett hung up the phone and then looked around for who was next. "Bella, truth or dare?" He asked with a smirk and was shocked when she answered dare as was everyone else. "I dare you to get a tattoo with Edward's name on your thigh." He said with a smirk causing everyone to go silent. Edward began to protest but the door bell rang. "Pizza's here!" Alice said as Emmett demanded Bella get her tattoo right then. "Okay Emmett, I will do it but the artist must come here." She said and Edward then commented, "The artist must also be female!" after looking over at Alice. Emmett went to answer the door as Alice went to call a local tattoo parlor. "Bella, you don't have to do this baby. It can be a fake one also. He did not say it had to be real so don't worry."

He said with a worried tone as she smiled at him and straddled his lap. Emmett and Alice walked back onto the porch with knowing smiles on their faces. "The tattoo artist will be here in twenty minutes so we can keep playing." Alice said with a smile as she got back in the tub next to Alice. "Emmett, what did you do with all those pizzas?" Jasper asked with a chuckle. "Oh, I kept three or the boys for tomorrow and told him to deliver the rest to a local hospital, jail, and homeless shelter." Emmett said with a smile as he jumped back in the tub.

"Okay, whose turn is it?" He asked as Bella raised her hand still straddling Edward. "Damn guys, get a room would you!" He said looking at them and Bella laughed. "Well, who ever told me to take my clothes off is to blame for this so get the hell over it." Bella said with a laugh as she kissed Edward again before turning around and placing Edward's hand on her breasts again. "Jasper, truth or dare?" She asked with a laugh as he answered dare. "I dare you to put on some of Alice's lingerie and model for us." Jasper groaned and got out of the tub pointing at Bella – "you are so not what I expected. That little shy reserved person is just a disguise!" He said as everyone laughed. He walked in the house and returned with a pink robe. The then pulled off the robe and displayed a pink fussy corset that barely tied together and thong. Everyone fell back laughing especially Emmett who commented on his hairy legs and bulge. Jasper quickly went back in the other room and changed back into his swim suit.

Jasper settled in his place and looked around. "Okay Rosalie truth or dare?" He asked as she quickly said truth. "Have you ever looked at a chick and wanted to have sex with her?" His question caused her eyes to bug and Emmett to look at her with curiosity. Rose fidgeted which told everyone her answer. "No way babe!" Emmett said in shock. "Sorry Emmett, but yes and she was totally hot!" Rose said in a quiet voice. The guys were sitting there looking at her in shock as the ladies were wide eyes. "Okay let's move on shall we. "Edward, truth or dare?" She asked him as he responded truth. "Who was the best lay you ever had?" Bella suddenly felt very uncomfortable and looked down at the water. She did not want to think of his answer. He rubbed her thigh and kissed her neck before answering Bella's name. She sighed softly and he pulled her to him.

Edward looked at Bella and nodded. "No lie baby, being with you is amazing!" He said to her as he kissed her neck and down towards her shoulder. "Quit kissing her ass and play the game." Emmett yelled out as Edward growled. "Jasper truth or dare?" Edward asked with a smile only for Jasper to answer truth. "What was the worst hunting experience you have had?" He asked causing everyone to laugh and Bella to look at them realizing it was an inside joke. "I guess it was when we went to Canada and we came across a family of bears. Emmett pissed off that mother causing her to attack me since I was closer. I ended up coming back home with my ass hanging out of my britches since she attacked me from behind." He said as Emmett laughed hard and loud. "You know it looked like she was fucking you in the ass." He said only for Jasper to flip him a bird.

They were interrupted by the door bell. "It is time for Bella's tattoo!" Alice chimed causing Edward to groan. Bella reached for her suit and put on the top and then bottom before getting out. She leaned down and kissed Edward as she wrapped her robe around her body.

Everyone got out following the ladies into the house as Alice answered the door only for Edward to growl at the man standing on the other side. "Alice, I said female!" He said causing Bella to reach for his hand. "Oh Eddie boy, are you afraid she will enjoy someone else touching her leg?" Emmett said with a laugh causing Edward to turn and lunge towards him. Jasper stopped him before he ripped off his head. "Edward, calm down and get back over here. You can be in the room with me if it will make you feel better." Bella said with a smile and rubbed her hands along his chest. "Oh my, so who do I get to tat this evening?" The guy asked in a squeaky voice causing all the guys to turn and look in his direction.

"That would be me." Bella said as his face fell. It was obvious that he was batting for the other team. This seemed to relax Edward. "Let's get this over with shall we?" She asked as Alice led them to the bed room. Bella hopped in the char and shooed everyone out. Edward insisted that he was staying and Bella reminded him that there would be a little blood which he shook it off. She heard the front door open and she looked at him questioning. "They are going to step outside for a bit." He said as Bella understood that to mean they were hunting so they were out of the house if she were to bleed any.

"Okay little lady, just tell me what you want and where." He said as he eyed Edward in the mirror. Bella had to chuckle at Edward being uncomfortable. "I want it here and it will be the letter E in script." She said with a smile as she pointed to the apex of her inner thigh just below the bikini line never one taking her eyes off of Edward's eyes. They were dark and full of lust as he watched her point to the location. "Oh my, will that will work. Just lay back and spread those luscious legs for me little lady." He said as he prepped the area and the placed the outline on her skin. She felt tense as his hand touched her leg near her most private area. She looked at Edward who stood with a clinched jaw and tight fists. Bella reached out motioning for him to come sit on the bed. He complied and held her hand never once taking his eyes off the guy's hands on her leg.

"Okay little lady, it is going to sting just a bit." He said as he applied the test needed first before applying the ink. Bella closed her eyes and thought about how this was truly something she wanted but never told anyone. The idea of having something on her body to represent Edward made her smile. She looked up to see Edward holding his breath and watching the artist. It was over sooner than she expected and suddenly she was being told how to clean the tat over the next few days. He showed her the work with a mirror then applied Vaseline and a bandage. Bella sat up and thanked him still in awe at the way the letter on her inner thigh. Edward paid the gentleman as he instructed her to avoid water for 12 hours and make sure to avoid tight clothes. He also looked at Edward and said, "Any as hard as it might be for you, not sex for at least three days. That puppy needs to heal and I am sure sex with this god would be so hot that it might be too sore." He said with a wink as Bella just laughed at his obvious hit on Edward.

"Thank you for your time." Edward said as he showed him out the door. Bella stood and winced at the soreness of her thigh but smiled. She always wanted a tattoo, but never knew what to get. Edward walked back in and walked to the bed. "God Bella, you have no idea how hot that is. To have my name branded on your body makes me crazy. I just hate that I can't make love to you for three days." He said as he pulled her to kiss him. Bella moaned into his mouth and frowned at the thought of not being with him either. They were interrupted by the sound of an approaching car.

"The boys are back from the movie. I need to go help get the boys since Alex and Jackson are both asleep. Bella pulled on a pair of yoga paints and t-shirt before following Edward. Bella's heart clinched at the sight of Carlisle and Edward carrying the boys in on their shoulders. Anthony walked in and hugged his mom. "We had so much fun mom! After the movie we went to the bowling alley. It was a blast!" He said as he hugged her tight. "I am glad you had fun darling." She said as she looked at him with a smile. She looked up to see Esme walking in with a huge smile on her face. "Thank you Esme for taking the boys out for the night." Bella said as she smiled and hugged Esme. "Oh dear, it was my pleasure. Carlisle and I had so much fun with the boys. Thank you for sharing them with us." She said as they watched Anthony walk up the stairs. Edward and Carlisle came back down with huge smiles on their faces.

About that time the others walked back in the house. "So Jelly Belly, let's see that tat." Emmett said while rubbing his hands together. Esme and Carlisle both looked at them with confusion. Edward looked at them with annoyance. "It is covered for now and you can see it later." Edward said with a growl as Esme questioned what Emmett was talking about. "Oh, well we played truth or dare and Emmett decided to dare Bella to get a tattoo." Rose said to Esme only for her look at Emmett in shock. "Emmett, how old are you? Bella dear, I am sorry for their horrible behavior. I hope this did not cause you any discomfort dear." She said as she looked at her with concern. "Thank you Esme, I appreciate your concern. It is fine and I wanted to get one for quite a while. I just did not know what I wanted until now." She said with a shy smile thinking about where and what she got.

Edward smirked before telling them Bella needed to get to bed and they would discuss this further tomorrow. Emmett pouted as Alice smiled with a knowing look in her eyes. Edward escorted Bella to their room as she removed her clothes and put on her pajamas. "Thank you for such a fun night. I can't remember the last time I had so much fun. I really don't mind the dare that much either." She said with a coy smile as she rubbed his arms. Edward groaned at both her words and touch. "I would have to agree with you my dear. However, I did have a hard time when my brothers got a small glimpse of your glorious breasts. I am not one to share my dear so it took everything in my not to gouge their eyes out." He said as he kissed his way down her neck and along her shoulder. "Well, just know Edward that it is all for you my dear. I love you so much!" She said as she kissed his chest and up his shoulder.

"Thank you Bella for giving me my life back. I did not know it was missing until I met you." Edward said as he pulled her to the bed.


	50. Chapter 50

I do not own these characters.

Chapter 50

**EPOV**

Edward lay in bed watching Bella sleep; she was so beautiful and peaceful when she slept. She was sleeping on her stomach and hair fanned over the pillow. He watched her back rise and fall with each breath. He could not believe the events of last night and how open she was with his siblings. He thought back to when they first entered the tub and each of them got a glimpse of her body. Her bruises and cuts were still evident. To the vampire eye you could see every flaw and scar. Each sibling picked up something different about what they noticed. Naturally Emmett's mind went in the gutter with his thoughts of her pert nipples showing through the thin top. He also thought about her trim thighs and tight ass. He was also looked at the current marks and thought back to the night he saved her in the alleyway. His thoughts soon changed to protective and brotherly.

Jasper picked up on her mood and noted her nerves. He was sending waves of calm out for her which helped. Bella's emotions were all over the place from fear, doubt, self loathing, and disgust. Jasper, just like Emmett's male side noted her curves and firm body. It was all he could do to rain in his anger and passiveness. He knew Bella was beautiful, but did not want another man looking at her like this. Jasper also saw the scars on her back which made him angry at the thought of a man treating a woman like that. Jasper had seen many things over his lifetime and knew some men tortured women and abused them. We had never grown up believing such things were appropriate. Jasper was just as much the gentleman as Edward. They both believed women were to be respected, cherished, and protected.

Alice was such the supportive and loving woman we all knew her to be. She could see the scars, marks, and bruised, but she also saw her internal beauty. She thought of the different styles, colors, and shoes that would accentuate Bella's body and shape. She was thrilled that Bella liked to shop. She was thinking of all the shops they could hit later tomorrow while in town.

Rose's thoughts were the shocking of them all. He remembered how opposed Rose was to Bella and her boys. She was also more approving of Tanya because of their friendship. Alice had told him that Rose stood up to Tanya earlier last week and softened when she heard Bella's story. There was still much they did not know and it was up to Bella if she wanted them to find out.

Rose looked at Bella and was amazed at her tone and shapely body. She was a bit jealous at first, but that changed to amazement. How could a human have a body much like a vampire? She also noticed the scratches, bruises, and scars. Rose thought back to what they told her about years of stitching herself up and broken bones. When Bella turned to walk towards him Rose gasped quietly when she saw the cigar burns on her back. They had told her about them, but for her to see them was unreal. It brought back memories of her human life. Rose could now relate to Bella and the abuse she had been subjected to. She also recalled the one time she was raped and shook her head at the thought of Bella being repeatedly raped by different men.

She felt for Bella as they all did. They all realized how nervous she was and scared. Alice and Rose gave each other knowing looks and immediately thought about how they could build her confidence up. Rose even thought how beautiful she would be once she was a vampire. Edward had been fighting these thoughts for so long, but realized it was the only way. He hoped that Bella would feel that way and would want that.

The game of truth or dare was not what he wanted to play and worried that they would have Bella very uncomfortable which he was pleasantly surprised to find her very comfortable. Bella had them all cracking up with her dares. He watched and listened in awe as she told her most bad ass move. Each of them were shocked to tell how she kicked her former husband's ass. Emmett was proud as was Jasper while Rose and Alice were thinking they wanted to see Bella in action.

Edward could not help the growl when Bella was dared to play the game naked. He could feel her reaching down and remove her bottom half with a groan. She removed the fabric which caused her naked back side to be against his now hard cock. He wanted to kill Emmett and Jasper's eagerness to see Bella's bare breasts. When she removed her top their eyes went wide and their wives placed hands over their eyes to cover them as Edward quickly wrapped his arms around Bella and covered her with his hands. He was burning with fury at her being exposed so he just sat with his hands cupping her breasts. This did not help his erection one bit since he could feel her aroused nipples touching his skin. He had to close his eyes and tune out his siblings comments about his over protectiveness. Bella sensing his anxiety calmed him with her gentle touch on his thigh.

The game continued and they all had a blast. They guys were equally shocked when the ladies admitted that Carlisle was fuck hot. They whole group fell out when Bella dared Emmett to get a Brazilian wax. Emmett was in for a shock when he realized what a Brazilian called for a guy. They group laughed their ass off when Emmett screamed like a girl as Rose ripped the hair from his groin. He came back out walking like he had a corn cob stuck up his ass. The game continued and each dare or truth was more revealing and crazy. The last was Emmett's attempt to get Bella back for the wax when he dared her to get a tattoo. Everyone looked at him with shock and decided she could bail if she wanted.

Emmett's first thoughts were to get a tat on her ass which caused Rose to slap him. Jasper was quite surprised at Bella's calmness and comfort. Edward did not want another man touching Bella nor marking her skin. He also did not want her to do something that she regretted later. They were pulled from the game when the door bell rang and Alice alerted everyone that the artist was here for Bella's tat.

Edward about lost it when he realized the artist was a guy, but quickly relaxed when his thoughts focused on Emmett and how hung he probably was. Edward had to laugh at the thoughts going through this dudes head. They walked to the bedroom for Bella to be prepped as the others decided to go hunt. The tat would cause her to bleed a bit so it was best for them to leave. Edward was determined to stay and be with Bella. He would simply hold his breath during the procedure and then burn the wipe cloth.

When Bella decided to go with an elegant letter E and have it placed on her inner thigh near the apex of her leg Edward was hard again. The thought of his name branding her body was beyond his wildest dream. He was not thrilled with anyone having their hands so close to her center, but Bella seemed to calm him. Edward's jaw clinched as the guy told Bella to spread her luscious legs and thought about how hot that tat would look. Edward held his breath as he began the design on her thigh. Bella put on a brave face and closed her eyes during the procedure. The work did not take long and once he was done he advised her about cleaning and up keep. He wanted to blush when the guy advised her against sex and commented about Edward being a god then winked. He fucking winked at him! Bella laughed at the guys obvious attempt to hit on Edward. Little Eddie wanted to retreat and hide from this freak.

Once Edward showed the guy out he pulled Bella into him and groaned at how hot his name looked on her body. He wanted to make love to her so bad, but could not. He would have to figure out how to work around this. Not three seconds later he could hear the sound of Carlisle and Esme returning from the movies. They were both elated with their evening out with the kids and were talking about how complete they felt. Edward walked out to help Carlisle carry Alex and Jackson inside. Bella stood at the door with a smile as she watched them. Edward's dead heart soared as he carried the boys in and placed them in bed. He wondered if this was what fatherhood felt like. He could tell that Carlisle was thinking the same thoughts. They both returned to see the crew back from hunting and Emmett begging to see Bella's tat. Carlisle and Esme's thoughts were of confusion and inquiry.

Edward was not ready for anyone to see it since it was so high on her thigh. Esme apologized to Bella for Emmett's horrible behavior which had everyone chuckling. Edward was overjoyed when Bella told Esme she had wanted one for a while but had needed the right incentive.

Edward could not help but smile as he watched the sun rise over the eastern mountains. Bella suddenly moved and turned onto her back. The sheet shimmied down to her waist revealing her beautiful breasts. Edward was immediately hard at the sight before him. He groaned at the idea of not being intimate with Bella. When Bella moaned in her sleep he had to close his eyes and hold back his strong urge to cover her body with his and take her. She continued to moan and he soon caught the scent of her arousal. He groaned and grasped his manhood in reaction. She shifted again causing the sheet to pull down and expose her hips. He could not control his next action as he pulled the sheet down and settled himself between her legs. He ran his hand along her leg and thigh as his mouth kissed up towards her tattoo. He pressed a gentle kiss on the bandage.

He pressed his lips to her wet center and began to gentle stoke her. She continued to moan and wiggle as he proceeded to pleasure her. He could tell she was close to climax and felt her hands reach for his hair and pull. It was not painful but caused him to groan in pleasure. He was sure she was awake as she moaned his name while she came hard on his tongue. He was drunk with her orgasm as he sat up on his knees to admire her body. He scanned up her stomach, chest, and then to her face only to find her eyes open and hooded. "Good morning dear." He said with a smirk. She smiled and closed her eyes before moaning again. "Yes, it was a good morning wake up call." She said as she pulled him up to her and captured his lips with hers. They battled for dominance as he gentle rested his body on his elbows. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him to her causing them both to groan as his erection entered her wet center. They were lost in the moment before he felt her wince slightly and he froze in place. "God, baby... I am so sorry. Are you okay?" He asked as he began to pull out only for her to stop him. "I was until you stopped." She said with a smirk on her face. "Bella, I don't want to hurt you." He said as he caressed her face with his hands.

She pushed him on his back and reached for his erection. She began to move her hands causing him to groan at the feel of her warm hands. Suddenly, she was straddling his legs and kissing her way up his chest. He loved the feel of her hands and body touching his. She kissed his neck and ear before whispering, "I don't care about my tat, I need you in me." She said as she plunged down on him in one quick movement causing them both to groan. Edward placed his hands on her hips and notices how firm they were. He was surprised that he did not notice this before. Her skin felt a bit harder and he also noticed the scratches that he knew were there last night were healing faster than expected. He shook it off as they made love. Being with Bella was an out of this world experience.

Somehow she managed to never fully touch her bandage to his skin. They moved together as he watched the sight above him. He loved watching her from this angle as she moved, threw her head back, and moaned his name. They continued to worship each other until they could not wait any longer. They climaxed together and then snuggled enjoying the feel of being in each other's arms. Edward could hear the sound of his siblings obviously enjoying each other's spouse in the same way. He could not help but chuckle at their thanking him and Bella for a great wakeup call too.

"What is so funny mister?" Bella said as she ran her hands along her chest and traced the V towards his hips. "Well my dear, our little morning loving inspired the others. Apparently the lust radiating from us caused Jasper to release the emotion and everyone decided a similar wakeup call was justified." Bella groaned and then suddenly panicked at the thought of her boys. "Are the boys still asleep?" Bella asked him quickly and Edward nodded causing her to release a deep breath. He chuckled as he pulled her to him and held her.

They stayed like that for a little while just enjoying the moment. "Love, the boys are waking up and will be down stairs in a few minutes." He said as he gave her a gentle kiss on her shoulder. "Umm… I guess we can get up if we have to." She said with a smirk and got up dropping the sheet and walking to the bathroom. He watched in awe as she walked to the bathroom naked. He admired the curve of her back, firmness of her ass, and the way her hair bounced as she walked. He was getting hard again just watching her. Alice's thoughts struck him and brought him from his ogling. _(I don't recommend it Edward! The boys will walk in and that will not be good.)_ Edward jumped out of bed and walked into the bathroom to shower. Bella was brushing her teeth and was wrapped in her robe which was too cute. He pulled her into him and kissed her neck before jumping into the shower.

He felt her enter the shower and kiss his back causing him to moan at her touch. She grabbed the body wash and cleaned his back and legs. She turned him so he could rinse and began cleaning his chest. He just stood and watched her hands rub his body. After she finished bathing him, he made sure to do the same for her. Once they were done, they stepped out of the shower and he dried her off. "I need to clean and redress my tattoo." She said with a smile as he nodded and wrapped the towel around his waist. She hopped up on the counter and the sight before him made his cock stand at attention causing her to laugh. "Well, I guess you like the view." She said with a smirk as she did not show any signs of modesty. Edward leaned forward and kissed her lips hard and firmly. "God, you spread like that for me drives me insane! If it were not for three boys down stairs wanting breakfast and Alice yelling at me, I would bury my face in that warm wet pussy in a heartbeat." He said causing her to moan and Alice to scream at him. Bella laughed and pulled the bandage off her thigh revealing the script letter E on her inner thigh.

Edward worked hard to control her emotions at the site and closed his eyes. "If you can't handle it Edward, I can ask someone else for help." She said causing him to growl. "I think not! This view is only for me and me alone!" He said as he cleaned the area and applied the gauze. She hopped down when he was done and dropped the towel tossing it over the shower. She walked out of the room leaving Edward standing with his mouth gaping open.

Bella walked to her case and pulled out clothes as he watched her in shock. Suddenly he was at her back and rubbing his erection against her back. "You are one dirty minx!" He said with a growl and a knock on the door broke his concentration. He growled and placed his head on her shoulder. "Damn Alice!" Edward said causing Bella to chuckle. "Bella dear, we will be leaving in about thirty minutes." Alice chimed as she walked off. Cockblocker – Edward thought!

Bella dressed while he sat on the bed and watched. He was excited about going to town and shopping with the family for a little while. He dressed and they made their way down stairs.

**APOV**

To say this trip was amazing was an understatement. They had so much fun last night playing and getting to know Bella a bit more. Alice could see Bella becoming one of them one day but did not know when. She also saw Edward so happy as well as the boys.

The family decided to go hunt while Bella and the boys slept. The family chatted and talked about what a great decision to come here with Bella for the holiday. They had only been here for a few days and had so much fun. Rose was opening up and accepting Bella a bit more and that made everyone happy.

When they returned early this morning they were not expecting to have a lust full morning but something about Bella and Edward caused love to flourish. Edward and Bella's emotions and desire for one another cause the emotions to hit Jazzy so that he could not help release a little lust towards everyone. Before long, each couple was enjoying an intimate moment with their significant other.

Even when everyone else made their presence known, Edward was being a horn dog. Alice had to remind him several times that they needed to stop and get down stairs. She had never seen Edward like this before, even with Tanya. They would have their fuck and then he would leave. There was never any emotional connection or desire for more – from either party. Tanya was not even interested in something more until he came off the market and did not want her any longer.

Alice had several visions of the day ahead and they were in for a great day of shopping. They finally got Edward and Bella down stairs causing everyone to look at them with knowing looks. Not that anyone minded but leave it up to Emmett to be inappropriate. "Welcome to Earth you two. So how is that tat this morning kitten?" Emmett said with a laugh. Before Edward could finish growling Bella piped in with a witty response. "It is doing great thank you very much – my kitten has never felt better!" She said causing Emmett to choke on his spit, Jasper and Carlisle trying to contain their laughter, and Rose to fist bump Bella. Edward stood in shock looking at Bella. Esme was trying to hide her snicker as well as she prepared breakfast for the boys. Their little moment was interrupted by the boys walking onto the kitchen.

"Morning boys! How are you this morning?" Bella said as they all came in a hugged her. "Good! We had a blast last night mom! We went to the movies and bowling all in one night." Alex said with excitement which caused Bella to laugh. "What are we doing today?" Jackson said as he proceeded to sit at the table. "We are going shopping." Bella told them causing a groan to come from all three of them. "Here, here!" Emmett said at their comments. "Mom, do we have to go? Can't you and the girls go without us guys?" Alex asked with his hands in a praying position under his chin. Bella just laughed and shook her head. "Bella, I don't mind staying here with the little men." Emmett piped in with a smile. Alice knew he would be staying home with them as well as Jasper. Emmett and Jasper were not for shopping if they could help it. Edward would go because he could not be away from Bella that long. It was like they were attached at the hip.

"Well, if it is not too much trouble then I guess that will be okay." She said with a smile. "It will be no trouble Bella. Emmett and I will be glad to entertain them today. We have had our fill of shopping and are jumping at the chance to have an excuse not to go." Jasper said with a wink to Alice. She smiled at the thought of her Jazzy enjoying the boys. She wished she could give him a child but knew the boys would have to serve that purpose.

"Well, fine! You boys had better behave!" She said quickly while taking a sip of her coffee. "We will, we promise mom!" Anthony said as Bella shook her head. "I was talking about the big boys!" Bella said pointing to Emmett. "You talking to me? What????" Emmett said faking hurt as everyone laughed.

"So let's get going shall we? Is this an all girl trip or are you coming with us Edward, Carlisle?" Bella asked with a smile. "Well, I think I will come along with you ladies if that is okay. There are some things I needed to pick up for later this week." Edward said causing Emmett and Jasper to laugh and comment about him being whipped under his breath. "Well, Esme and I will drive separately because we are not staying as long as you ladies." Carlisle said as he rubbed Esme's shoulders. Alice could not help but bounce with excitement at the fund day they were going to have. She also knew that they would send Edward back with Carlisle and Esme later so they could have some girl bonding time.

**JPOV**

The emotions flowing through this house were unreal. For the first time ever, there was true peace, completeness, and love. Each one of them fell in love with Bella and her boys more each day. They never realized what they were missing until Bella walked into their lives.

They had been happy and content with their lives but something about Bella made everyone happy. The whole family felt the need to protect her and the boys. Edward was happy and in love for the first time ever and it was nice to see. However, the lust and passion flowing from them was overwhelming at times.

Bella was a breath of fresh air and so much fun. She even put up with Edward's shit which said a lot. Then there was the fact that she had been through so much shit in her life. The beatings, rapes, pain, and loss was more than any one person should have dealt with. We were all speechless when she stepped in the hot tub. Her body was one that would rival a vampire. Each of us was shocked at the number of scars on her back. Many of them were from cigar burns.

Once they left for the morning to shop, Emmett and Jasper hit the play room with the boys. It was an all day Wii fest and it was bound to be a blast!

**RPOV**

They took two cars to town since Carlisle and Esme would be heading back later that afternoon. Alice had said they would have a girl's afternoon and no Edward allowed. Rose was beginning to soften on Bella. She had been through so much and was so strong. They all knew she was embarrassed by her body last night and for no reason. Her body rocked and it even made Rose a bit jealous. She was a beautiful lady and seemed to have a kind heart. Edward was pussy whipped to say the least and the look in his eye when he looked at her said it all. Who could deny him that type of love and connection?

The ride to town was pretty quick. They parked and made their way towards Main Street. Edward and Bella were hand and hand chatting. They entered the first store which was a women's clothing boutique. Edward and Carlisle followed their respective mate while Alice and Rose went off on their own. Bella would look at different items and never really pick one out to try on. Alice had four different pieces to try while Rose had about two. Bella was very picky and frugal from what they had been told. She did not lack money, but did not spend it like Alice or even the Cullen's. When she did find a outfit, it was really classy and revealing.

They had gone from shop to shop throughout the morning and had a lot of fun. Edward never came shopping with them in the past and he was content being with her. His eyes were constantly on Bella despite the many clerks flirting and hitting on him.

About noon, Edward informed them he was taking Bella next door to grab her something to eat. They continued to shop then joined them at the quaint restaurant. Bella and Edward were sitting in a booth laughing and holding hands. They were so comfortable with each other and seemed right. Rose felt bad for ever doubting Edward and his choice. She even felt bad for pushing Tanya onto Edward. She knew that whole situation was bad and not going to get better for quite a while.

Bella convinces Edward to head back after lunch by some miracle. He did not really want to leave her, but she asked him to check on the boys and make sure they ate lunch. She was worried that Jackson would not fit in if they spent the entire time playing video games. It was amazing that one of Bella's boys loved music as much as Edward.

So, they were now walking into another shop and Bella seemed to relax and shop more freely. Rose realized Edward insisted on paying for all her earlier purchases which was why she did not purchase much. Now that she was away from him, she would find many items she liked and buy them. This impressed Rose because it showed her that Bella was not after Edward for his money. She hated the idea of him spending money on her. They laughed and cut up all afternoon as they tried on different outfits, shoes, and accessories. Bella looked amazing in most everything she tried on. Their last stop was a lingerie store. They each parted ways once inside, which made since because they had different men to please. Jasper was a whips and chains type of guy where Emmett was a kinky ripe it off type guy. They had no idea what Edward was like since he never showed that side around Tanya.

Bella at first looked at satin night ware and then moved on to corsets and basic undergarments. All her purchases were pretty sexy and in colors that set off her skin tone. Alice and Rose gave each other knowing looks as they watched Bella pick up a tiger print baby doll. It was just up Edward's alley. They did not know much about his bedroom likes, but knew he was keen on mountain lions and tigers.

They finished up and went to the shoe shop for shoes and other accessories. Bella made a point to get some stilettos in black and some that matched her baby doll. They finished up and walked back to the car. Suddenly Alice dropped her bags alerting Rose to her sudden vision. "Bella, grab the bags. Alice is having a vision and we need to get her into the car." Rose said quickly. Bella did not bat an eye as she snagged the bags and walked to the car. Rose got Alice inside as Bella loaded the trunk. "Alice, what did you see?" Rose asked her with concern. Visions of trouble caused Alice to drop what was in her hands where happy visions did not impact her physical abilities. "Oh no!" Was all Alice could say before another vision hit her. Rose looked on with worry as Alice's face squinted with concern as the vision continued. "Alice, what is it? You are worrying me." She said with concern causing Alice to look at her. "We are going to have company tonight and it will not be pleasant. Tanya is coming and she is furious." Alice said as Rose started the car to head home. "What do you mean, what else did you see?" Rose asked her as she pulled onto the main road and hit the accelerator. Alice did not speak which told her Bella was in danger. Bella's voice broke her from her thoughts. "Alice, you can trust me. Please tell me what you see?" She asked with confidence in her voice causing Alice to turn in her seat with sad eyes. "Bella, Tanya is very mad that Edward dumped her. She came to the house last week and had it out with the family. She is coming here to first spy on us then to trick Edward into marrying her or sleep with him. Her goal is to scare you away or get you and him to break up." Alice said with concern and worry in her voice. "That bitch!" Rose spit as she thought about what Alice said. Bella's anger towards the situation was like that of a vampire mate. She was shocked at the intensity of her anger and passiveness. Rose had heard the tales about Bella and her kick ass ways. She was kind of looking forward to seeing what she had in her. She was worried that Bella would get hurt being human.

**BVOP**

The morning had been entertaining to say the least. Bella felt refreshed and peaceful with the Cullen's. She never had to look over her shoulder or carry her weapon. She also was excited about spending time with the Cullen women today. She knew Rose was a slow win and would take time. She was so comfortable around all of them. They spent the day shopping which was fun especially when Edward was drug home. He was so cute wanting to stay, but she convinced him to leave. Bella tried on different outfits and night attire and was shocked that her body was still firm and in shape despite not working out in over a week. She usually felt sluggish after not working out that long, but she felt better and stronger. She noticed her scratches were healing pretty quick which was unusual. The most noticeable change was when she was trying on the corset and had to get a larger bust size. That was odd, why were her boobs larger now? It must be the cut of the corset. She guessed since they were in a specialty shop that the outfits were cut smaller. When Alice started having a vision she quickly followed Rose command and helped get the bags in the car. Alice told them about Tanya's plans to come get Edward and Bella saw red. She had been angry in the past but this was beyond that. She was burning with anger, fury, and shear possessiveness. It was almost primal and it was odd. She had never felt that way before.

She was shocked to hear Rose call Tanya a bitch being that she was best friends. Bella also knew Rose was behind Tanya's appearance in Germany. "The hell she will come here and trick Edward. If he wanted her he would have fucked her in Germany. Who the hell does she think she is?" Bella spat causing Alice and Rose to look at each other and then back at Bella. "Bella, this is not someone you can beat. Vampires are strong, fast, and deadly. She could destroy you or kill you in one hit." Alice said with concern. "Hump…. look I have been hit and beat by many strong men and survived. That bitch will not fuck with my man." Bella said with venom. "Bella, Tanya is very deceptive and sneaky. She does not love Edward and is just mad that he ended it and not her. She spends her days fucking men both human and vampires. She will probably stop off on her way here to get some. She used men and discards them like you would not believe." Rose said as she drove.

"Rose, how do we stop her?" Bella asked thinking about different ways to beat her ass. "Bella, vampires can fight and tear each other apart easily. Humans really don't stand a chance because your bodies are not the same." Alice said to Bella as she looked at her with concern. "What is the best way to distract vampires and stop them?" Bella asked her again trying to find out their weak spots. "Well, when we fight we go for limbs first then the last is the head." Rose said as she looked in the mirror at Bella. "So her weak spot is her head – and when you mean head last you mean rip it off?" Bella said thinking through how that would happen. "Bella, yes you have to dismember the vampire and then burn them to kill them." Rose said and looked at Alice who was trying to look into the future and was frustrated. "Bella, humans have not chance at doing this. You are not strong enough nor fast enough." Rose said as they pulled up in to the drive way. "What happens if you don't burn them? Do they piece themselves back together?" Bella asked as Rose nodded. Suddenly Edward was at the car door and looking at them with concern. He must have heard their conversation. Edward opened the door and looked at Alice while they got out of the car. Bella was thinking of how to give Tanya a piece of her mind and still come out unscratched. "Bella love, I will not let her hurt you or the boys. She is not welcome here and will not start anything with seven vampires. I promise." Edward said as he pulled her into his chest. His body did not feel as cold as it once did for some reason. He felt comfortable and almost like he was human. Bella had this weird feeling in her stomach that something was not right with her, but she could not put her finger on it. They walked inside to see Esme and Carlisle in the living room talking with Emmett.

Bella could tell they were whispering, but could hear every word they said. "She is not welcome here and will not cause trouble in my home." Esme said to Carlisle who nodded. "I agree, we will need to make sure Bella and the boys are with one of us at all times." Carlisle said with concern. Emmett pounded his fist in his hand. "That bitch better not mess with our boys or Bella because I will rip her apart." Emmett said as Bella snorted causing everyone to look at her. "She better hope I don't beat you to it!" Bella said causing everyone's eyes to widen then look at Edward. "Bella, could you hear their conversation?" Edward asked her as she nodded. "Yes, it was clear as day. Carlisle said the boys and I were to never be left alone and Esme mentioned Tanya not being welcome here." Bella said with a look of confusion on her face. They all just shook their heads like she was not suppose to hear their conversation. Bella could hear the boys down stairs playing with Jasper. She smiled at the thought of them having fun and being happy. "I hear the boys; I guess they are having fun. Thanks for entertaining them and giving them a chance to be around other guys." Bella said which again caused everyone to look at her funny. "What is everyone looking at me like that for?" Bella asked with annoyance. "Bella, that room is sound proof, are you telling me you can hear the boys?" Emmett asked as Bella nodded. "Yeah they are laughing with Jasper and Anthony is beating him at boxing. Jackson is on the piano." Bella said with a look of confusion.

**TPOV**

Tanya was fuming when she found out the Cullen's would not be coming for Thanksgiving. Carmen mentioned that they were entertaining friends at their home in Colorado and Tanya was livid. She needed to speak to Edward and was not going to take no for an answer. She was pissed that her plans were ruined in Germany and then Rose did not take her side when she showed up last week in Forks.

Who was this Bella and how could she be better for Edward than her? No one would take her Edward away from her. She knew they did not have a connection like the other Cullen's but the sex was fantastic. She was red with jealousy that he was with someone else in that way. She did not care that she was still sleeping with random guys each week.

She quietly left the house and made her way to Colorado. She was going to just show up and demand Edward talk to her. She would also get him back in her bed by the end of the week. She began thinking how she could trap him into marriage. She did not care that she did not love him – she would not let anyone have him ever. Whoever this Bella was would find out that she messed with the wrong girl. She decided to start with observation and stalking them before making her move. She would not hesitate ripping apart that bitch.

I promise to update soon – I have Chapter 51 almost done and should post tomorrow or Tuesday.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

**CPOV**

Each of them had been whispering to each other so low the human ear should not have picked up on this. Bella could hear our conversation and the boys down stairs which was really unusual. The more I looked at her the more I could see some subtle changes. The bruising that was there yesterday was practically gone as were the scratches on her face and neck. These type of injuries took at least two weeks to go away if not more.

Her skin glowed in the sun, not sparkled like ours but it was like she was glowing. It was actually stunning and breathtaking to be honest. His thoughts were distracted by Alice and Edward talking.

"Tanya is mad and coming here to trick you Edward. She is intending on stalking us at first then getting you into bed. She thinks this will make Bella mad and leave. She also plans to find a way to legally bind you in marriage and trap you." Alice quietly and Bella growled. Yes, she actually growled! Everyone whipped their heads to look at her in shock. If he was not mistaken, she was taking on many vampire qualities and they could not figure it out. He knew Edward and her had been intimate which was a first for a vampire male and human female. He wondered if the semen was causing the change that way. This thought only caused Edward to growl at Carlisle. He knew Edward would blame himself if Bella was harmed.

"Well, Tanya is not welcome in this home and I do not care how long our families have been friends. She will not dictate how we will live our lives. I knew she was trouble from the beginning and I hate we even pushed you on her Edward." Esme said with a hint of anger in her voice. Carlisle had seen many emotions flow from Esme over the years. Never once had she shown any kind of anger or hate until now. Tanya had disrespected her last week and not threatened the family again. Esme was like a momma bear protecting her cubs. Carlisle could see the fury in her eyes and it made him aroused at the thought of her getting all momma bear and fired up.

He was pulled from his thoughts by Edward who was not appreciating his thoughts at the current moment. Carlisle smiled and apologized mentally before focusing on the conversation again. "Well Edward will not be with her alone and neither will me or the boys." Bella said with confidence. Each and every time they were around Bella they fell in love with her more. She was so compassionate, loving, and strong. She had overcome so much and was a very independent woman. Carlisle could not help but chuckle at how she was a great match for Edward. She would not put up with his crap and stand her ground when needed. She also deserved to be treated like a princess and Edward was just the gentleman for that.

"I agree with you Bella. We need to make sure we keep a watch on all of you. We should be able to tell when she gets closer because her scent is familiar. Edward should be able to pick up on her thoughts unless she blocks him. Alice, just keep checking for her also. We will not let her deter our time here either. We will continue our regular routine and have fun with some added caution." Carlisle said in a firm voice. Everyone nodded and went their separate ways. Alice and the girls went to the car to unload their purchased while I mentioned for Edward to meet me in my office for a few words.

Both him and Jasper followed me to the office and closed the door. "Edward, have you noticed anything unusual?" He asked and then thought Bella's name for fear she could hear them. Edward nodded as did Jasper. "I can tell you her emotions are more intense than previous." Jasper said as Edward nodded. "I noticed her scratches and marks are healing at a rapid pace. She even appeared to be more firm and tone even from last night." Edward said as he looked deep in thought. "I noticed that her skin was radiant and glowing even. Not like ours, but like she was … well I can't really describe it." Carlisle said with concern. "She should not have been able to hear the conversation down stairs or when you were whispering. Something just is different and we need to keep an eye on her." Jasper said with concern. Edward shook his head about that time there was a knock on the door. Alice popped her head in the door. "Do you mind if I come in?" She asked as Carlisle waved her in. "Bella and the boys are outside with Emmett and Rosalie." She said as then nodded. "Alice, what can you see so far?" Jasper asked as he pulled her into his chest. "I only see Tanya driving down here. She is going to stop at our house and break in. I can't see what she is looking for yet, but something in Edward's room. She will be here in two days." Alice said as each of the men nodded. They could hear the boys laughing along with Bella. Edward walked to the window and smiled.

It was so good to see the smile on his face. He was happy and in love with a wonderful woman. Esme then knocked on the door and asked to enter. She came to Carlisle's side and kissed his neck. "Edward dear, we will do everything to protect her and the boys. You must know our family loyalties are with you." She said with a sweet motherly voice. Edward turned towards her with a smile. "Thank you, I am sorry to make you choose sides." He said as he turned back to the window to watch Bella, Emmett, Rose and the boys building a snow man.

"Son, we are not choosing sides. You are family and so is Bella. We are protecting our family!" Carlisle said with confidence as he pulled Esme closer to his body. They have never felt this alive before. They knew they would never experience the joys of small children and to be able to experience this with Bella's boys was more than words could express. "Edward, have you had a chance to look at her other wounds?" Carlisle asked as Edward shook his head. "I don't mean to be too personal but do you think the changes in her are from you being intimate?" Carlisle asked as Edward continued looking out the window. "I don't know. We have been intimate for months so why would suddenly it change?" He asked never looking at Carlisle. "Edward, something is different and I can't put my finger on it." Alice said with concern. "Today when we were shopping, she was able to keep up with me and Rose. She also seems to be more fit and tone. She also got possessive and downright angry when we were talking about Tanya. She has some any qualities of a vampire that it is unreal." Alice said watching they group outside.

"She is positively radiant. The only time I have ever seen someone look so radiant was….…oh my." Esme said causing Edward to turn around. "That is not possible Esme and you know it." He said with anger. "Bella is not with child because she told me she could not have children again. Plus, she has not been with anyone else Jasper!" Edward spit with anger. Carlisle placed his hand on his shoulder. "Son, we only think vampires can't impregnate. I have heard of some legends where male vampires have gotten human females pregnant." Carlisle said as Edward just shook it off. "I told you, she had surgery after the twins were born. Jamie raped her a few days after they were born and she had a hysterectomy. Bella told me this herself." Edward said. Carlisle shook his head as Edward stood rigid and angry. "Son, I looked at her medical records, she did have surgery but it was a partial hysterectomy. Her cervix was not taken out and one ovary was left. It appears that the damage was to the left tube and ovary so they removed it. It is not uncommon to do partials for many reasons. Plus if she had a full she would be on hormone replacement medicine and she is not to my knowledge. I am also pretty sure she still has a cycle because I suspected so when we were in New York. From her medical record, it is pretty irregular and light so it is not noticeable." Carlisle said as he looked at Alice then to Edward.

"Well, she is not showing other signs and it is not possible and you know it." Edward said as he lowered his head. "I just can't let myself think that and the consequences of her having a vampire child. We do not know the results of such a delivery. It must be something else." Edward said as Carlisle decided to look at Alice. "Alice, can you see Bella clearly?" He asked her and she nodded. "Yes, I see her becoming one of us, but I can't tell when. Some things are a bit fuzzy which is odd. I can't see what will happen past this week. I do not see any fights with Tanya or issues. That could be a result of Tanya not making a decision. Everything else about Bella is blank other than the usual shopping, intimate moments with Edward which I need to bleach my eyes now." Alice said with a chuckle.

"Well, let's just not worry with this. Maybe we just have not been around humans this close and what we see are common traits. I think we should just be observant for now. We will deal with Tanya if the situation arises." Jasper said as he and Alice made their way towards the door. "Oh! Let's go play in the snow Jazzy!" Alice squealed as they walked out the door and down the hall.

"Edward, I want to check out her injuries later. Plus, her stitches need to come out today or tomorrow." Carlisle said as he placed his hand on Edward's shoulder. "She took them out herself last night before we got in the hot tub." Edward said with a smile on his face. Carlisle shook his head and laughed. "She is quite the independent little thing isn't she?" Carlisle smiled as did Esme. "She is such a dear! She deserves so much more than what she has experienced. Edward, love her with all your heart and don't let her go. She is truly your mate!" Esme said as she wrapped her arms around Edward's waist. Edward sighed as he looked back out the window to see Jasper and Alice joining the others to build a snow man. "Edward, everyone is so happy for you and they love Bella and the kids. Let's worry about Tanya when we have to. Go enjoy your new family." Esme said as Edward nodded and walked out the room.

Esme turned to face Carlisle and pressed her lips to his. "Carlisle, is it possible for Bella to be with child?" Esme asked with concern and hope. "I don't know love. I can't say it is impossible at the moment, but something is different. Maybe Jasper is right about us not having enough experience around humans on a daily basis. I guess from my experience in the hospital I see humans much differently." He said as he hugged her tight. "Well, didn't you and Emmett said she could fight with the best of them? Maybe she has just gotten herself in great shape and learned to defend herself to the point that she is stronger than the average human." She said as she looked into his eyes. "You are right love. I guess we are not use to a self sufficient, tough as nails, independent woman like Bella. She has been through enough to make her that way." Carlisle said as they watched their children play in the snow with Bella and the boys. They both stood there smiling at the sight and feeling of completeness.

**EMPOV**

Emmett knew everyone was tense about the Tanya situation. She was a utter bitch and now was threatening their family. Bella and the boys were family now and no one would hurt them. Bella was the kindest, spunky, hardnosed little lady he had ever met. He was shocked that Bella had heard the conversation earlier too. He just figured that they were not talking as quietly as they thought. The family was not use to spending this much time around a human and it was a new experience.

He was also glad his Rosie was warming up to Bella. Last night after they went to bed - well Bella and the boys went to bed – she talked about how fun the night was. She even felt bad for causing the mess with Tanya. Rose and Tanya were good friends and he was worried about how this would pan out. He really did not want to have to choose sides if possible. He loved his family and loving the new additions as well. He also noticed the changes to Bella since he saw her last. He had to shake his head at the site of her in the hot tub. He remembered seeing her in the hotel all cut up and bruised. Her body last night was firmer, more tone, and even healing quicker than normal. He brushed it off to them not being around humans. He guessed the work out Eddie boy was giving her was taking place of her real work out. Eddie boy must be doing something right!

His Rosie had a body to die for and men lusted over. There had been plenty of times he wanted to smash a face or two because of their eye fucking his girl. Last night, he was sure Edward wanted to do the same to him and Jasper. Even Rose and Alice looked at her like they would hit it if they batted for the other team. Bella's body rocked and man! That was all he could say.

Now, he and Rose were building snowmen and forts with the boys while the others were inside talking about the Tanya situation. Having the kiddos around was fun and constantly a riot. He was glad to have someone other than Jasper and Edward to kick ass on Wii. He was quite shocked that the boys even kicked his ass a few times, especially little Alex. He was a fire ball with the energy of Alice on crack.

That could be some of how Bella kept in shape, chasing after that little spit fire. He could see some of that same fire in Belly Bean. They were laughing and cutting up, the boys would make a snowman and then but a set of knockers on it. Bella would scold them for being inappropriate which made it even funnier because she was hiding the smile as she fussed at them. Rose was working with Jackson while Emmett was teamed up with Alex. Bella and Anthony were building something that was said to be a baby snowman, but looked more like a deformed animal. Alex and I were laughing our ass off at their creation when suddenly a snow ball nailed me in the head. "Oh! I see, game on little lady!" Emmett said with a laugh as Alex was jumping for joy. He started pulling snow and building balls. "Emmett, remember to be careful! They are small and fragile!" Rose said in a whisper only for Bella to agree. About that time Alice and Jasper came running out with knowing smirks on their faces. Jasper quickly built a fort to protect Anthony as Rose built one around Jackson. "Okay, snow ball war is on thanks to little fire ball Bella. You have 5 minutes to prepare and then the war begins." Emmett yelled as he and Alex kept forming balls and stacking them behind the snow barricade.

"Fine, but we must have rules! This is different than we usually play for obvious reasons. Rule number one, no hitting little ones in the face. Two, body shots are with soft hits and not hard throws. Three, you can bail out at any time, but you have to call out the word bail and your name." Alice said with a smile. Jasper was now working to form his own pile at vampire speed not caring that the boys were in plain sight. Just before they were ready to start Edward came out and was not a happy camper. "Emmett, this is not a good idea. Someone could get hurt." He said with a huff as he walked towards Emmett to have this conversation. "Oh! Come on Edward it will be fun. We promise to be good!" Alex said with smile. Emmett laughed as shook his head. "We will be careful; you think I would hurt these little dudes?" Emmett asked with a look of hurt on his face.

"No Emmett I don't, but they are little and your snow ball to them is like a rock." Edward said as Emmett nodded. "That is why little man here is in charge of making the snow balls and each player has a snow barricade." Emmett said thinking what a party pooper Edward could be, always worried and concerned. Bella seemed to pick up on Eddie boys issue and walked to him. It was amazing how her touch could calm and excite him at the same time. She placed her hand on his chest and one on his face. "Edward, it will be fine. They are use to being hit with paint balls. They will be fine as long as they are paired up with one of us. Anthony can play with us, Alex is obvious with Emmett, and Jackson is playing with Rose. That leaves Jasper and Alice to nail Emmett. Don't worry so much, we are not made of glass." She said as she kissed his lips and ran her hand up and down his arm. You could see the tension roll off of him. Emmett looked to Jasper who shook his head to indicate he was not doing anything.

It was simply amazing how Bella was so right for him. As mates, we can calm each other like nobody else can. They had never seen it work that with a vampire human mate combination. There was no question that Bella was destine to be a vampire one day, since Eddie boy could not change back to human.. duhh.

Edward and Bella walked back towards their area and the fire ball came out. "Plus, I want to show Emmett that we Swan's can kick ass at this, too." She whispered to Edward as she patted his ass and ran to take her spot. You could see Carlisle and Esme watching from the pouch like proud parents. Knowing Carlisle, he was standing there in doctor mode also. Esme looked like a proud parent watching her children play in snow for the first time, despite the fact that half of us were over 100 years old.

"Alright kids, on the count of three the game will begin. Ready?" Carlisle asked as everyone shouted a yes, yeah, and Emmett with the "Hell yeah!" which caused all the women to chastise him for his language. Alex just laughed and fist pumped him. I knew I liked this kid for some reason! He was a mini me! Emmett thought.

"Three, two, one, go!" Carlisle yelled from the porch as the balls went flying. For the most part, the adults threw at each other and the kids threw at the adults. Jasper kept pelting Emmett while Edward pelted Jasper, Emmett, and Rose. Laughter could be heard across the area because they were having a blast. The kids pelted each other and then the adults. Every now and then an adult was hit a kid but it was a weak hit. After about twenty minutes the kids all bailed out and went to the porch where Esme had some hot chocolate for them and a warm blanket. The adults were pelting away and so was Bella. Emmett was surprised at her stamina which made him chuckle and think about how little Eddie must enjoy that. That resulted in a rock sized ball hitting Emmett in the head complements of Edward. "Okay fucker, game on!" Emmett said so the boys would not hear. He began to pelt Edward as Jasper and Rose were fighting it out. Bella came up with a shot that hit Emmett in the stomach making him wince. "Damn girl, you have got an arm on you." He said as he threw one at her which she ducked out of the way. Emmett and Bella were going at it and she was ducking each ball he threw.

He was getting mad but still amazed at the same time. He decided to step it up a notch and throw at vamp speed. He began to pelt them her way and avoid Edward's too. Bella kept dodging each ball being that only Emmett was throwing at her. Suddenly Rose joined him and began throwing them her way while Alice and Jasper threw balls at Emmett and Rose. Bella was quick and agile on her feet. It was like she could sense them coming and moved out of the way. Even with Emmett and Rose threw them at the same time she would duck and they would both miss her.

Damn! Emmett was beginning to think along the same lines as the rest of the family. She should be tired by now, they had played for a straight hour and half and she was still going strong. Carlisle looked on with awe and concern. Finally, he called time causing everyone to whine. "I think a time is in order. Everyone needs a break and the boys are getting hungry." Carlisle said as he looked at them and nodded. Suddenly Emmett felt a snow ball hit him in the back on to see Bella looking up in the air. "Belly Bean, you better start running!" He said as he ran towards her and she took off running down the drive. She was pretty fast and Emmett began to run faster. Just as he got to her she took a hard turn to the left and the back towards the house. She kept dodging trees like a pro and Emmett was in shock. He finally got close enough and snagged her by the arm tossing her over his shoulder as she screamed his name.

"I told you little lady to watch it. Did you think you could out run me?" Emmett asked as he ran back to the house to a set of five shocked faces. Emmett was distracted with their faces that he did not realize Bella had maneuvered herself to where she had her legs wrapped around his waist from behind and arms around his neck. She squeezed causing him to yelp at the force he was not expecting. He paused as she used that distraction to lean backwards and touch the ground with her hands and release his waist. He turned to look at her in shock. "What? You are not use to being man handled by a girl?" Bella said with a smirk as Emmett lunged for her as she zipped to the left causing him to run past her. He then turned and crouched again ready to attack but was stopped by Edward who appeared in front of Bella just as Emmett lunged. This caused them to both fly backwards and Bella jumped up. She actually was able to clear them both and land on her feet.

Everyone was in such shock as was Bella. She stood there with wide eyes as Emmett and Edward laid on the ground frozen with their eyes on her. Edward pushed Emmett off and jumped to his feet running to Bella. "Bella are you okay baby?" He asked with concern as he looked her over. Carlisle was next to him suddenly with concern as well. "Yes, I …I am fine. What just happened?" She said looking back and forth between Edward and Carlisle. Emmett was getting up dusting the snow off his clothes. "Well Belly Bean, I would say that you jumped over me and Eddie but from a standing position. It was fucking awesome!" Emmett said as he stepped forward. "Bella are you hurt, do you feel okay?" Carlisle asked as he touched her arm.

**BPOV**

Bella was shocked that her reflexes were that quick. She had never been super agile and fast, but today she seemed to be full of energy. The thought Emmett was messing with her when they were running after each other. She was use to dodging punches so it did not faze her when she dodged his lunge. Edward sprang from the porch and in front of her as Emmett came at her again which caused a crashing noise as they collided. "It was like everything was in slow motion for a minute. Edward jumped in front of me and you came at him. I saw you guys falling to the ground and was afraid I would be in your way so I though how great it would be if I could just jump over you guys and I did." She said as she looked at Carlisle, Edward and Emmett. "Bella, what do you mean you thought about jumping over them and you did?" Edward asked as he looked at her in awe. "Edward, why don't we go inside, it is getting cold out here and we don't want Bella to get sick." Carlisle said as Edward placed his arm around her waist. "That is a good idea, plus the boys want to eat." Alice said as they walked inside to find the boys in the kitchen chatting with Esme. "Bella dear, how would you like your steak?" Esme asked as she placed it on the George Forman grill. "I think I want to it rare if it is not too much trouble."

Bella said and looked at Anthony. "Mom, are you okay? You never eat rare meat ever." He said as she laughed and sat next to him. "Anthony, I eat my meat anywhere from medium to medium rare all the time." Bella said as she shrugged it off. She looked up to see Esme look from her to Edward. "Did you boys have fun today?" Bella asked as she ignored the looks between Edward and Carlisle. "Yeah, we had a blast! You should be tired mom. I can't believe you played that long. I can't wait till I am older and can have the energy to play that long." Alex said as he shook his head. "Yeah it was funny how everyone pounded Emmett. He can pack some heat with his throws." Jackson commented as Anthony laughed. "Well it was fun and I can't wait until tomorrow when we hit the slopes." He said with a laugh as Bella just nodded. Esme plated the food and each of the boys dug in. Bella looked at her food and was slightly disgusted at the look of it but seeing the rare steak make her mouth water. She cut into the steak and closed her eyes at the taste and flavor. She ate while listening to the boys chat about tomorrow and their hopes for the days to come.

Bella decided to take a bite of her potatoes and was instantly disgusted. She tried to hide her displeasure and looked to see the boys asking for seconds. She knew if they were eating them then they had to be fine. She decided to finish eating and clear her plate. "Esme, you out did yourself. Everything was absolutely delicious." Bella said as she cleaned her plate and put it in the dish washer. As she was placing her fork in the basket she felt a prick and froze. She immediately began to smell blood and looked down to see the knife had grazed her finger. She immediately put her finger in her mouth and sucked on the blood hoping Esme did not catch wind of it. She turned to see Esme looking at her with wide eyes and obviously holding her breath. Edward suddenly entered the kitchen with Carlisle. Bella's eyes were wide with fear at the situation.

Carlisle patted Esme's shoulder as she casually walked out of the room. Bella could hear the front door open and then close. Bella closed her eyes as Carlisle approached. "Mom are you okay? Did you cut yourself?" Anthony asked as Bella nodded afraid to open her mouth. "Boys when you are done just leave your plate on the table and go get a shower. Emmett and Jasper will be back from the store in a bit and will probably want to play down stairs or watch a movie." Edward told them as he looked at Bella. "Yes sir, is mom going to need stitches?" Alex asked as Bella shook her head no. "Bella, let me take a look at your finger. Let's move over to the sink." Carlisle said as Bella looked at Edward and he nodded. She could tell he was holding his breath as was Carlisle. She walked to the sink and turned on the water. She placed her finger under the water and Carlisle looked at it. It was a small cut and just a small amount of blood was dripping from the finger. He inspected the cut and looked at Edward. She did not miss the silent conversation they were having as Edward nodded and left the room.

"Bella, it is a small cut and I think a Band-Aid will work just fine." He said as he continued to clean the cut. "Carlisle, is Esme okay? Where is everyone?" Bella asked as she looked over her shoulder to see the boys had cleared the room. "Alice saw the incident just before it happened and got everyone else out of the house. Esme did not have time so she held her breath just as it happened. Bella, are you feeling okay?" Carlisle asked her with concern on his face. "Yes I feel great actually. I guess I was not paying attention when I placed my fork in the dish washer." She said as Edward returned with a bandage. "Bella, if you don't mind I would like to look at your incision and other scrapes. I want to make sure you are healing properly." Carlisle said as he bandaged her finger.

"Sure, I don't have a problem with it. Everything seems to be healing pretty quick which is surprising." She said as they cleaned up the kitchen. "If you don't mind, I am going to take a quick shower then we can look at my cuts." She said as she kissed Edward and walked out of the room.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

BPOV

Bella left to shower and reflect over the day's events. She had no idea where her speed and strength came from. She wondered if Emmett was just being careful with her. She also was surprised at the acceleration of her healing. It usually took weeks for the marks on her body to heal. She showered and looked to see almost all the wounds had all but vanished. She turned the water off and dried off before moving to the sink to dry her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror and was shocked at what she saw. Her breasts were fuller and plump to the point they looked fake. Her features were more chiseled like Edward and his family. She also noticed her hair was shiny and thick. She also had these strange feelings inside her body. She felt firm and almost like stone in some areas. She thought back to her dinner and the craving for rare steak. The steak was absolutely divine and she thought the sides lacked taste.

She knew something was different about her body and she could not place her finger on it. She finished drying her hair and pulled on a pair of shorts and tank top since Carlisle wanted to look at her wounds. She walked out the bathroom to find Edward sitting on the bed with Carlisle talking. They were talking about the same attributes she thought about earlier. When she opened the door and walked out their conversation ended and they looked at her. Their eyes widened as she walked towards them and then they looked at each other. Concern laced on Edward's face as Carlisle's was one of awe.

"Let's have a look at your leg first shall we?" Carlisle asked as she nodded. Bella sat on the bed as Carlisle kneeled. She raised her leg and watched as he turned her leg to the left and right. "Bella, when did you take the stitches out?" He asked with concern. "I took them out last night before getting into the hot tub." She said as he looked at Edward and then back to her leg. "Bella, this scar looks like it is months old and not a week. Your other injuries are healing at an accelerated rate as well." He said as she looked at him with concern. "I noticed that as well and I feel a little different and can't place my finger on it." She said which caused him to snap his head up and look at her. "What do you mean dear?" He asked as Edward sat tense to her side. She looked at Edward whose jaw was clinched and eyes shut. She wondered if he did not like the changes. "Oh nothing significant other than I have more energy, feel really good and much stronger. I think my hair is thicker than before, but I have been using a new shampoo this weekend. Nothing of consequence." She lied to them because she could tell Edward was tense. "I heal pretty quick Carlisle so maybe being here, relaxed, and not in fear is aiding to my healing process." She said as she placed her hands on Edward's thigh.

"Well that could be true, I just worry that some of the characteristics I see are unusual and my concern is that your body is reacting to the venom." He said as he looked at Edward who was still tense. "Carlisle, I don't think that is it really. Edward and I have been intimate for quite a while now and wouldn't those changes have happened immediately?" She asked as he looked at her and nodded. "I guess it is possible. I just am shocked at your speed and strength. Those things are uncharacteristic of a human." He said with concern as she laughed. "Well, I would say I agree to an extent. I think you all underestimate my strength and agility. I have been working out daily for the last two years. I do strength training, cardio, and endurance training. I far surpass my peers when running and lifting weights. Would the most trained athlete not be able to do what I have done today?" She asked with agitation at their doubting her physical abilities. Carlisle looked at her with curiosity.

"Well I guess you have a point. You are very fit and in shape which we don't not normally see in humans. Our interaction with humans is usually work related so they are either sick or our coworkers. I guess a daily workout regimen like Edward had suggested could explain it." He said as Bella smiled and looked at Edward who seemed a bit more relaxed. "Well, I will let you rest. Good night you two and I will check on the boys." Carlisle said as he exited the room. Bella turned to look at Edward who looked pained. She placed her hand on his face and looked at him. "Edward, I am fine sweetheart. What has you so worried?" She said was she ran her hand along his cheek and jaw. He closed his eyes and leaned his face into her hand. "Bella, I just am worried. What if there is venom getting into your system and causing these changes? The thought of not being able to make love to you again is painful." He said with concern.

"Edward that is not what is going on. I think you all underestimate my abilities and my body. Plus what if I am changing. Is that such a bad thing? Wouldn't that be easier for all of us?" She asked with concern. He shook his head and closed his eyes. "Bella… I don't want to damn you to a life like mine. I…" he began to say before she cut him off. "Edward that is nonsense! You are not damming me to anything. The only way we could truly be together is for me to be like you right? I want to be with you and if it means I must become a vampire then that is what I want." She said as he stood and paced the room. "How can you be sure! This life is not fun and games Bella!" He said with anger causing her to flinch. Did he not want her? Did he really not want her to be like him?

"Edward, no life is fun and games! I am sure that is what I want!" She said to him as he shook his head. "Bella, I will not take your life for my own selfishness. You have so much to live for – think about your boys." He said as he looked at her with pain and torture. "Edward this is what I want and I am thinking about my boys. If I continue in this body I will die a human death and leave them. I don't want to subject them to that pain." She said as he just shook his head. "Bella, you don't understand! This life is not a fairy tale or perfect. There are struggles, stress, fighting, fear, and constant running. We have rules in our world and being this close to humans is dangerous. Tonight could have been a disaster with your cut. What if it was one of the boys? I can't guarantee that we will always be strong and resist the smell of blood. The last thing I would want to happen was for the boys to get hurt or you." He said with concern. "Well, that is not going to happen Edward. You all have such control and nothing happened tonight. Plus, if I know the rules I can help make sure none are broken." She said as she crossed the room only for him to turn and walk off.

"Bella, we have already broken the first rule and that is you knowing about us. We all could be killed for that alone, not to mention you and the boys." He said as he shook his head. "Edward, I will not say a word and the boys don't know." She said as he continued to shake his head. "Bella, our life is not for you and your boys." He said in a trembling voice.

"Edward, what are you telling me? What are you saying?" She asked as the painful reality began to hit her. He did not love her and he did not want her. "Bella, I …" he began but she stopped him. "Just stop! I get it! This has all been a game to you! I am such a fool! I should have known it was just a fuck to you. You can brag about fucking a human. You are right; this life is not for me because you don't want me in it. If you did not want me then why the hell are we even here?" She spit at him in fury. His head snapped up quickly at her words. "Bella that is not what I am saying! I love you and this is not a game. How can you even think that?" He said as he crossed the room towards her only for her to give him his own medicine and move out of the way.

"No, don't bother Edward! I get it! You don't want me to be like you because you really don't want me. If you wanted me then you would want me to be with you forever. You think your life is hard? You think your struggles are bad! Well fuck you Edward Cullen because you have not lived through shit! You have never feared for your life or children. You have never been raped by the one you love or thought you loved. You have never been hit for the sake of being hit or because the sugar jar was moved two millimeters. You have never watched your child die at the hands of its father out of sheer anger. You have never been beat by men and fucked to the point you could not walk and had to be stitched up. You Edward Cullen don't have to look at your children and know they were all conceived out of hate, rape, and anger. I love my children and would not change having them." She spit at him as he just looked at her. He began to speak but she cut him off with her hand.

"No, I am not done speaking you jackass! You think my life has been peachy? Well, it has never been peachy and I have never felt loved. If it were not for my kids I would have killed myself a long time ago. You think it is peaceful to spend every fucking day looking over my shoulder to see who is going to hit me or stab me? Do you think I enjoy running from men who want to kill me or have a bounty on my head? Do you think I enjoy working out every day like it is a death wish or a punishment? Hell, I would rather die than live the rest of my life like this. The only peace I have had was when you came in to my life. I have slept for the first time in years because of you and your family. So tell me Edward how your life could be worse than what I have lived through? The first chance the Black's get they will kill me and take my children. I will spend the rest of my life running from them Edward. But you know what hurts me the most? The fact that you... don't… want...me! Why not just turn the knife you just stabbed in me." She said as she closed her eyes. He just stood there watching her. "Bella….." he tried to say but she shook it off. "No Edward, don't." She said as she walked out of the room and down the stairs to find six vampires standing there in shock and awe. She looked at them and continued walking towards the door. She walked out the door and ran. She did not care that it was cold, wet, and snowing. She did not care that she was in shorts and a tank or had not shoes on. She just needed to get away from there and think about what just happened. She heard the sound of glass breaking and a strangled cry as she ran.

**EPOV**

Edward stood there in shock at Bella's words. She wanted to be like him, but her felt so guilty for wanting that too. He knew that her being like him was the only a matter of time, but he would not force it on her. He felt guilt that she seemed to be starting to change and it was his fault. He was afraid at the thoughts Carlisle had earlier. They had never seen this type of transformation ever and the end result was not known. He was so afraid that being intimate had started this process and the thought of stopping was killing him. If anything bad happened to her it would all be his fault. He was kicking himself but at the sat time excited about the idea of them being equals.

The other fear was that Edward and his family would be seen as breaking the rules with Bella knowing the truth. The Volturi would not be happy and Bella would be in danger. "Bella, we have already broken the first rule and that is you knowing about us. We all could be killed for that alone, not to mention you and the boys." He said as he shook his head. "Edward, I will not say a word and the boys don't know." She said as he continued to shake his head. "Bella, our life is not for you and your boys." He said in a trembling voice. He cursed himself because he did not mean for it to come out that way. "Edward, what are you telling me? What are you saying?" She asked as the painful reality began to hit her. He did not love her and he did not want her. "Bella, I …"he tried to explain but was cut off by Bella.

"Just stop! I get it! This has all been a game to you! I am such a fool! I should have known it was just a fuck to you. You can brag about fucking a human. You are right; this life is not for me because you don't want me in it. If you did not want me then why the hell are we even here?" She spit at him in fury. His head snapped up quickly at her words. That was not what he meant, he loved her and she was his everything. "Bella that is not what I am saying! I love you and this is not a game. How can you even think that?" He said as he crossed the room towards her only for her to give him his own medicine and move out of the way. Her moving away from him pained him greatly. He closed his eyes at the pain he was feeling from her. He guessed it was from Jasper. Edward could also here the thoughts of his family all cussing him and angry. They were definitely not on his side of this argument. Of all the siblings, Alice was livid. _(You have really done it this time Edward.)_

He also thought about the danger he was placing her and the boys in. There was also the danger of what happened today. Alice had warned them about Bella just before it happened and got everyone out of the house. It was possible that things could have been worse and deadly. What if other vampires had been around or it were one of the boys? Bella's words broke him from his thoughts as she yelled and ranted about how he thought his life was bad. Listening to her tell about her pain, her past, and her experience made him realize that maybe she was right. Bella's life had been full of pain, suffering, and hate. She did not know happiness and at least their lives were happy except for when they had rogue vampires to deal with. His life was never this full and complete until he met her and he found what true happiness was. He could do nothing but listen and absorb her words. Her confessions about her beatings, rapes, and then the painful realization that she conceived her children as a result of rape caused him to see red as well as his brothers. He could hear the sound of something being smashed down stairs. He knew that they did not know the depth of her story.

He realized how wrong he was about her and maybe becoming one of them was a better way of life for her. Emmett and Jasper's thoughts seconded that notion. Edward went to tell her she was right, but she cut him off. "No, I am not done speaking you jackass!" she spit at him. He could hear Emmett's response "Damn, our little kitten is a little tiger when mad." He said with a chuckle. Edward was brought back with her next words that rattled him to the core. I would have killed myself a long time ago….. Hell, I would rather die than live the rest of my life like this." The thought of her not existing pained him.

Would she really kill herself to get away from her human life. "Bella….." he tried to say but she shook it off. "No Edward, don't." She said as she walked out as Alice's vision nearly paralyzed him. The vision was of Bella dropping her kids off and then taking her life. No Bella no! Edward's mind screamed as he suddenly realized she had walked out the door and out of the house. Suddenly six thoughts invaded him at once. _(You idiot! She just walked out of the house in a tank and shorts. She will surly freeze to death.) _were Emmett's thoughts. _(Edward, she was so hurt, pained, rejected, and betrayed!)_ were Jasper's thoughts. _(You are a fucking dumb ass for not speaking up and then letting her leave. Damn was she mad and who could blame her. You had better fix this Edward.)_ were Rosalie's thoughts. Edward threw the lamp across the room and ran down stairs to find six very pissed off vampires. "Edward, she left with no shoes and took off towards the north." Carlisle said with concern. His thoughts were of her clothes, no shoes, and the dropping temperatures.

**RPOV**

Rose and Esme got the kids to sleep while Carlisle was looking over Bella's injuries. As Rose watched Alex sleep she smiled at the sight. She so longed for a baby and it was nice to have the children around. She would not dare tell the others this because there was nothing she could do.

To say they were all shocked at the events today was an understatement. From the appearance of things she was slowly turning into one of us. This worried Carlisle because he was not sure how the process started or how it would go. We are all use to transformation being from a bite and no other way. It was suspected that it was from having sex, but why did it not start weeks ago? Edward being Edward was freaking out and blaming himself for this. He was also scared to death of losing her now that he finally found her.

Carlisle came back down and told us of his concerns and worries. Alice smiled and told us to get ready for the show because we were about to see what type of fire ball Bella really was. Naturally Edward spoke without thinking and pretty much told Bella he was not good for her and our life was too dangerous. What the hell was he thinking? She wondered what this meant and what was going to happen with them. Finally Bella must have had enough because she stopped him and went off on him. They all stood there in shock at her words because she stood her ground and chewed his ass out. All the Cullen women could hold their own and put their men in the right place. Bella was proving to be a Cullen woman.

Then when Bella revealed how horrible her life was with the rape, beatings, and desire to kill herself Alice gasped. All eyes were on Alice as she revealed that Bella would eventually do this if a thing with the Black's continued. They all knew that Bella would be better equip to care for herself as a vampire and she was right that our live was nothing compared to what she was living. We all knew her life story was horrible, but to have her say it out loud shook them all. Emmett smashed the wall when she said her children were all conceived from rape.

Suddenly she was coming down the stairs like a bullet and dressed in a tank with shorts. She flew out the door before anyone could stop her in what could be described as a blur. Her movement was so much like a vampire that it was scary. She was suddenly running and without shoes causing the ground to tear her feet. Everyone was standing there just looking at the door when they heard the sound of glass breaking and a cry was heard from upstairs. Esme was making the move to go to Edward when Alice stopped her shaking her head. "Someone needs to go after Bella. It is too cold and she is not dressed to be in that weather long." Carlisle said with concern as Edward emerged from the stairs with the look of torment on his face. "It is my fault and I will go." Edward said as he looked at the door. "You had better fix this Edward!" Rose thought in her head as she watched him. He simply nodded and ran out the door.

**BPOV**

She could hear the sound of the wind whipping around her as she ran. She was running so fast and everything was a blur. Tears streamed down her face and her heart was breaking. Rejection…denial…betreayal…..fear……uncertainty….doubt…..frustration…anger…….all these feelings ran through her. She could not feel he ground ripping her feet apart as she ran. She could only feel the pain that was coursing through her body.

She stopped as she reached a lake and proceeded to walk to boulder sitting along the shore. She pulled her leg to her chest and cried. She knew that Edward was just afraid and trying to protect her, but she still felt hurt by his words and lack of words. He did not even try to stop her from leaving. She could hear the trees and sound of limbs breaking as she whipped her head around to look in the direction the sound was coming from. Her hearing was so much sharper than before and she shook it off to being alone in nature. She also looked at her feet to see the blood from her wounds. The run ripped her skin and they were healing on their own. She sat in awe as she watched the wounds close up. She placed her feet in the water to wash the blood as electricity pulsed around her body. She knew it was Edward at the edge of the woods because no one else had this connection to her. Just his presence alone sent a tingle down her body and set her nerve endings on fire.

She did not look up as he approached. She just looked out at the water and rocked back and forth. She knew she should be close to hyperthermia at this point but she was comfortable. Maybe she was changing and the thought of living for eternity alone was painful. Edward sat behind her on the rock and pulled her to his chest. "Bella, love..." He said as she shook her head no. "Please love, I am so sorry. I … please forgive me." He said with a pained voice. She was so hurt, afraid, and felt rejected. The pain was almost overwhelming that she felt like she was suffocating. She felt Edward tense behind her and gasp. "Oh god Bella! I had no idea you felt that way. I am so sorry to do this to you. I love you more than life itself and I want you to be with me forever. I do, I promise!" He said in a voice that dripped of pain and agony. "Bella, I can feel your pain and it is suffocating me. Is this how you feel right now?" He asked as she only nodded.

"I don't understand what is happening and I am scared love! Humans have only been known to change into a vampire by just a bite. We have never experienced such changes in humans without that so I am scared?" He asked as she only nodded. "Bella, I love you and I just don't want you to become one of us and then hate me later for it. I also don't know what is causing the changes and if you will turn fully. I am scared that I have caused this and you will die anyway. I am scared to life for eternity without you. Please forgive me, I beg you to forgive me!" He pleaded as he pulled her into him and sobbed. Her heart clinched at his sob and anguish. She turned around and placed her legs over his hips then placed her hands on his face. "Edward, I am just afraid I am not good enough for you or that you will see me as damaged goods." She said with conviction. He just shook his head and looked into his eyes. "Bella, you are not damaged and it is I who is not good enough for you." He said as he looked into her eyes only for her to shake her head no.

"Edward, I know you are scared, but I feel fine! I can't explain what I feel completely, but it feels good and right. I love you and I forgive you." She said as he brought her lips to meet his. Their kiss was passionate and on fire. Their tongues danced and battled for dominance. She moaned into his mouth at the feel of his hands on her body. His cool chest was not cool but warm to her touch. She pulled him closer and ran her hands through his hair. He leaned up and pushed her back looking at her. "Bella, it is to cold out here. You are barely dressed and must be freezing. Let's get you inside love."  
He said as she shook her head. "I am fine Edward. I am not cold and you don't feel as cold any longer. I cut my feet when I ran and they healed already. I promise I am fine." She said as she pulled him down on her again and kissed him with passion.

"Bella, are you sure this is what you want?" He asked as he looked deep into her eyes and she nodded her head. He brought his lips to hers and then moved to her jaw and neck. She could feel his tongue on her skin and moaned at the feel. She could feel his teeth on her skin and her heart accelerated at the thought of him changing her completely.


	53. Chapter 53

I do not own these characters at all!

Chapter 53

**TPOV**

The thought of Edward with someone else infuriated her greatly. She was so mad and angry that he would choose someone else. She did not care for him that way nor did she really love him. She approached the turn off and decided to park her car and walk. As she neared the lake she could see the outline of a woman sitting on the rock. Based on the clothes she could not be human, because she would be frozen. It was about 18 degrees and snow covered the ground. She leaped into the tree and noticed the girl shaking like she was crying. Suddenly she saw another approach and realized it was Edward. She froze in her spot and blocked her thoughts so Edward did not pick up.

She watched as they seemed to be making up from a fight and this thrilled her. The thought of them fighting was exciting. "Bella, I love you and I just don't want you to become one of us and then hate me later for it. I also don't know what is causing the changes and if you will turn fully. I am scared that I have caused this and you will die anyway. I am scared to life for eternity without you. Please forgive me, I beg you to forgive me!" She heard Edward say. Do what? Become one of them? What is she if she is not one of them? There is no way she was human.

Edward's profession of love angered her greatly! She was so mad she did not hear the rest of their conversation. Suddenly she was shook from her mental ramp by Edward. "Bella, are you sure this is what you want?" He asked as he looked deep into her eyes and she nodded her head. He brought his lips to hers and then moved to her jaw and neck. She could feel his tongue on her skin and moaned at the feel. She could feel his teeth on her skin and her heart accelerated at the thought of him changing her completely.

What! No, he is not going to change her right now! Perfect, I can attack while she is weak! Without thought she ran towards them. "Well.. well.. well, what have we here?" She said as she stood about 100 yards away from them. Edward was suddenly up and on his feet. He had pulled Bella behind him and was in a crouch. "What are you doing here Tanya?" He spit at her which only made her temper flair. "I came to spend the weekend with my fiancé and yet I find him here with another woman." She said with a sweet voice. "Tanya, I don't know what delusional world you are living in, but we are not engaged and never have been." Edward said with so much hate and anger. She had never seen him so mad and she did not like what this Bella girl had done to her Edward. "I suggest you sent your little pet home and let me please you like you enjoy." She said as she walked towards him seductively. "Tanya, she is not my pet and I do not want you." He said with such hate that she was shocked. "Oh Edward, you know she can't please you like I can. She is what, a human? You know she can't satisfy that primal urge we vampires have when in the throes of passionate sex. I would imagine being with a human is quite unsatisfying." She said as she walked to him and attempted to place her hand on his arm.

Edward flinched backwards and out of her grip stepping him and the bitch backwards. "Tanya, I have never been more satisfied in my life being with Bella, but that is NONE of your damn business. I ended it with you and you need to respect that! I am telling you to leave and do it now." He spit at her as he threw her hand off his arm. "Oh Eddie, you know the last time together in Germany you told me how no one ever fucked you like I did. I even remember you saying that it was the best ever! I bet your little human can't go more than one time and what a pity that you are deprived of the orgasms I can give you." She said as she came closer just about the time the rustling of the leaves revealed the Cullen's.

"Tanya, you know damn well nothing happened in Germany and sex with you was unfulfilling, dull, and just a means to an end." Edward said as he grabbed her hand and removed it from his arm.

"Tanya, I advise you to leave. You were not invited and are not welcome." Carlisle said with a cold expression. How could they treat her like this? They were supposed to be her family and they are choosing a stupid human over their own kind? "Carlisle, I can't believe you would disrespect our family and the friendship we have. You are jeopardizing so much protecting this stupid, weak and hideous human. She is nothing and we are family!" She said to him as she looked back at Edward and the other Cullen's. "Tanya, this is not the time or place. You need to stop all this now! Edward is with Bella and you need to just accept this!" Rose said with concern. Tanya just shook her head at her best friend's betrayal. "Rose, are you telling me you are on that bitch's side? Wasn't it you that said she was a stupid human and we needed to get rid of her." Tanya asked and smiled as she realized the Cullen's did not know this. "Rose, tell me this is not true?" Emmett asked as he looked at her. She simply looked down at the ground before answering. Tanya could not help but laugh.

"Emmy, it was before I really got to know Bella and I thought she was a threat to our family. Things have changed and I realized I was so wrong about Bella. I am sorry Bella! I was just scared and afraid for our family." Rose said as she looked to Bella. "It is okay Rose, I underst…" Bella started to say but Tanya was pissed. "You shut up little tramp! Rose, you are a coward! I can't believe you would betray me like this." Tanya said before she was cut off.

"You will not talk to Bella or Rose that way!" Edward said as Bella placed her hand on his arm to calm him. "Get your fucking hand off my man." Tanya spit as she grabbed Bella's hand and tossed it backwards. What happened next was not expected. Suddenly she was on the ground and on her stomach. Her face was buried into the ground and arms and legs held down. What the fuck! How dare the Cullen's touch her and hurt her. Suddenly she felt her hair being yanked and lips at her ear. "Listen here bitch! You don't ever fucking touch me like that because I will not hesitate to kick your fucking ass back to Alaska. You need to remember your place here missy! I believe you have been asked to leave, told you are not welcome and would not listen. Edward has made it very clear that he does not want you. Don't fuck with me or what belongs to me! Got that bitch? Oh! And as far as Edward and I, I can assure you that we have and will go at all night with him experiencing multiple orgasms." Bella whispered in her ear. Tanya tried to get up, but the force was too great. She could not believe this weak human had her pinned. She must have help from Emmett, however Tanya's face was buried in the dirt and she could not see. Suddenly her face was slammed back into the dirt and the pressure was off her body.

**JPOV**

We were all sitting discussing the evening and what changes were observed with Bella. She had definitely changed over the last week and we could not decide what the change was. She seemed to be more durable, healing quickly, and even taking on some vampire characteristics. Suddenly Alice blanked out and panic was emitted from her. "Ally, what is it baby?"Jasper asked as everyone froze. "Tanya is here and watching Bella. She is going to attack her when Edward is not looking." Alice said causing Emmett to mumble several expletives'. Everyone was tense, angry, and worried about the situation. "Alice, can you see where they are?" Carlisle asked with concern and Alice nodded. "You all go ahead; I will stay here with the children." Esme said with concern as Carlisle nodded. Esme was worried and afraid to leave the children unattended. That was probably smart since we had no idea what to expect and they children did not need to wake and be alone.

The entire group exited the house and bolted through the forest into the night. They could hear Tanya's voice up ahead and continued until they reached the clearing. Edward was in a defensive crouch with Bella behind him. Tanya was about 50 feet away and eliciting so much anger and jealousy. Edward was madder than Jasper had ever seen and Bella's reaction was shocking. She was not scared, afraid, or upset. She was downright pissed and looked like she was about to jump over Edward to kill Tanya. Jasper could not help but think about what a good fight that would be until he realized Bella was still human. Even if she has started to develop some vampire characteristics, she was still weak and fragile.

The words that came out of Tanya's mouth were totally inappropriate, disgusting, and not necessary. Edward was angry as was Rosie and Alice. Rose and Tanya were best friends and the two families were very close. This had the potential to get ugly and divide the two clans. Carlisle was worried but spoke to Tanya as a father figure. Edward was not so kind with his words and it seemed to spur Tanya on. She even tried to get jabs in about Bella and Edward's sex lives and this only set that anger flame on fire with both of them. From the looks, Edward was proactively holding Bella out of Tanya's reach, but it also looked like he was trying to hold Bella back.

When Tanya touched him he shoved her arm away which angered Tanya even more. Rose even tried to reason with her which did not good. Rose was feeling guilty and bad for Tanya. Then when Tanya began to direct her verbal attack at Rose, she had to place her hand on Emmett's to stop him from kicking Tanya's ass. One thing about vampire mates, you don't attack them without the other mate getting bent out of shape. Rose apologized to Bella which caused Bella to respond and Tanya being the nasty bitch that she is cut her off with more harsh names and comments.

This was getting ugly quick and a fight of some sort was only a matter of when not if. Tanya's words to Bella caused Edward to jump on the defensive towards Tanya. When Bella touched Edward's arm to calm him Tanya lost it and all hell broke loose. It all happened so fast that they were all standing in shock and awe. The minute Tanya's hand landed on Bella's in an attempt to knock it off, Tanya was moved from her spot in a blur and was on the ground with her face buried in the dirt. Bella had her arms and legs pinned. He had never heard Bella really say anything ugly or hateful before. The anger, hate, and rage from her effected everyone's. By the time Edward and Carlisle realized what was happening, Bella pretty much put Tanya in her place and yanked her hair back to get her point across. The possessiveness coming from Bella rivaled that of most vampire mates.

"Fuck me that is hot!" Emmett muttered as Edward and Carlisle made their way to get Bella before she got hurt. "Don't fuck with me or what belongs to me! Got that bitch? Oh! And as far as Edward and I, I can assure you that we have and will go at all night with him experiencing multiple orgasms."" Bella spit at her before getting up and dusting off her hands. Holy shit was all he could say! She really was one tough little lady and not afraid of anything. Edward pulled her to his chest and moved them away from Tanya in fear of what Tanya would do next. Carlisle looked at Tanya and then to Bella as if he was not sure who to check on first. He moved to Bella and looked her over a good time as Tanya jumped up and was covered in mud from head to toe. "Fuck me sideways to Sunday! I didn't expect that to come out of her mouth!" Emmett whispered in shock that Bella revealed some dirt on their sex life.

Jasper looked at Alice to see what was next only for her to have a smug look on her face. Jasper looked back to see a pissed off Tanya and a smug looking Bella. Edward was still in shock at the events as he and Carlisle were having some silent conversation. Tanya suddenly lunged at Bella only to be stopped by Rose this time. "Tanya, you don't want to do this! Bella is family now and if you hurt her, you will have consequences." Rose told her as she fought against Rose's hold. "Did you see what she did to me? I did not do anything and she attacked me! How can you protect and defend her?" Tanya said as if she was hurt. "Tanya, we all know that you provoked that and touching Bella was your last straw. You are lucky Edward did not rip you apart for that one. I would advise you to get your fucking hands off my wife before I tear your ass apart and set it on fire. I don't give a damn if our family has been friends for years." Emmett said as he approached her and Rose. Emmett was pissed and not playing. The Cullen men were not one for violence against women, but in this case it would be warranted.

Carlisle turned to Tanya next. "Tanya, I advise you head back to Alaska. This is not acceptable and will not be allowed here or anywhere. I do not appreciate you disrespecting Edward's wishes and attempting to harm Bella." He said as he looked at her with that stern fatherly look. Tanya shook her head and gave him an evil look. "You might control the rest of these idiots, but you don't control me. This is not over and I promise you I will see that I get what I want!" She said as she turned and took off into the night.


	54. Chapter 54

I do not own these beautiful characters, regretfully! I must thank all my reviewers for your support and encouragement! I never thought I would write this many chapters. WOW!

Chapter 54

**EMPOV**

"Fuck me that is hot!" Emmett muttered as he watched Bella kick Tanya's ass into the ground. Bella was a tough chick and could take care of herself but damn! They were all worried that she would get hurt, but from the looks of things she was just as strong as Rose and Alice.

They were all confused as to how and why these changes were happening, hell just let them happen! They all watched in utter shock as Bella seemed to have Tanya in a wrestling move where she was pinned to the ground with her legs and arms behind her back. Bella had her knee in the middle of Tanya's back. He realized earlier that Bella was definitely changing when they were playing in the snow.

Never has a human's snowball caused them pain like that of a vamp. Bella nailed him earlier and he was knocked over. Then when he chased her around the yard, he was definitely running at a greater speed than most humans. Bella should not have been able to run that fast.

Emmett was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of Bella's venomous voice. "Don't fuck with me or what belongs to me! Got that bitch? …." Hot damn Emmett thought. He had never heard Bella really use foul language and the possessiveness was staggering. You could actually feel it in the air around them. Tanya was fucking stupid for not seeing the mating connection between Bella and Edward.

"I can assure you that we have and will go all night, with him experiencing multiple orgasms." Well alright then! They all knew that when Bella and Edward were together that they were very intimate and Edward mentioned quite often how being with Bella was out of this world. She was like a little pussy cat that turned in to cat woman all of a sudden. She literally body slammed Tanya and it rocked!

Now to say Tanya was mad was an understatement. She was probably more shocked that a human had the upper hand and her threat that this was not over was more than likely the truth. Rose stepped forward this time and stood directly in front of Bella. "Tanya, we have warned you and told you repeatedly. You will not listen and now you are making a threat to my family." Rose said to her as Tanya looked like she could kill. "Rose, if you choose to stand up for her then prepare to be considered dead to me. I will not hesitate to kick your ass right after I kill that little bitch." Tanya spit as she glared at Bella who gave it right back. Edward and Carlisle had to restrain Bella who yelled, "Bring it own bitch!" as she tried to lunge towards Tanya. This was turning out to be the best day ever! Who would have thought that a chick fight would be so damn hot!

Emmett was not sure was hotter, Rose standing up for Bella or Bella going back after Tanya without an ounce of fear. Rose was in a crouch as was Alice and Edward. They were all flanking Rose as Tanya left and disappeared into the woods. Edward growled and looked at Alice with a nod. Carlisle was looking over Bella with concern and her eyes were still focused on the path Tanya took.

"Bella, look at me dear. Are you okay?" Carlisle asked her as she shook her head and looked at Carlisle and nodded. Edward was instantly at her side with a look of concern as well. "Bella, let's go back to the house and check you out." Edward said with concern. "Edward sweetheart I feel fine, a little pissed but fine." Bella said as she turned and we all began walking towards the house. As they approached the house Esme met them on the porch with a look of concern on her face. She immediately embraced Bella in a motherly embrace. Bella melted into her arms and sighed at the feel of Esme's arms around her. "I was so worried about you my dear. Are you okay?" She asked as Bella nodded as did Carlisle. Esme's worried expression relaxed upon Carlisle's confirmation. They all entered and made their way to the couch as Esme walked off to the kitchen quickly. She returned with a cup of hot tea for Bella who thanked her and looked at it in her hands. She leaned down and sniffed the cup, actually sniffed like a dog.

She took a small sip and closed her eyes. Bella had definitely changed physically over the last few days and filled out more which was obvious in the tank and shorts. You could see the muscle definition in her legs and arms. Her shoulders were sculpted and muscular. They did not know what was really happening with Bella; he just hoped that she was changing for Edward's sake.

Carlisle explained to Esme what happened with Tanya. He was pretty clean with the details to Emmett's disappointment. Emmett could not stand it any longer and had to speak up. "It was fucking hot as hell to see Bella body slam Tanya's skanky ass to the ground like she was a fucking rag doll. I have seen a lot of WWF in my day, she would totally rock at that!" Emmett said as he fist pumped in the air. "Thanks for the side line report Emmett!" Jasper said with a chuckle as he shook his head. "I will have to admit Bella darling that was a pretty awesome display from a human." Jasper said with a nod making Alice smirk and Bella smile. "I am sorry if I embarrassed you and your family. I realize Tanya and her family is close friends and will understand if you want me and the boys to leave." Bella said to everyone's utter dismay.

Edward's face was one of concern as he looked at Carlisle then to Bella. "Bella darling, you are family now and so are the boys. Despite what relationship we have with her family, she had no right to disregard our wishes. She has disrespected my family too many times. So you will not be going anywhere do you understand that." Esme said making them all sigh a breath of relief.

"Thank you for watching the boys Esme and for welcoming us. It means a great deal to me and the boys." Bella said as Esme smiled. "It is our pleasure Bella." Carlisle said as he placed his arm around Esme and pulled her to him. "Bella, I know that everything has been a bit stressful this afternoon, but I really need to ask you some questions." Carlisle said with concern as Bella nodded. "When you left the house and ran, can you describe what you were feeling physically and emotionally?" He asked again as Bella looked at her hands that were holding Edwards hands. "I was angry and just needed to get out of this house. I don't think you all realize what a monster I lived with for the last few years. To hear Edward call himself that meant that he felt that way about each of you and it made me mad. All of you, are kinds, caring, and compassionate people. "Bella said as she looked at Edward and smiled.

"I just needed to get away and ran out the door. I always run or work out when I get mad or upset. I never ran that fast before. Everything was whizzing by me so fast it was like a blur. I could feel the twigs and snow beneath my feet and feel it ripping my skin, but I did not care. I got to the lake and sat on the rock just looking out over the water. My feet were bleeding and so I dipped them into the water and washed it off. When I pulled them out my feet were beginning to heal as you can see." She pointed to her feet which were as smooth as a baby's ass. There were no marks or cuts. "May I?" Carlisle asked as she nodded and he kneeled on the floor to inspect her feet. He looked at each of them and then placed them back on the floor.

"Bella, tell me what happened with Tanya. We know what she did, but I need to know what happened the minute she touched you." He said as Edward rubbed her thigh. She sighed and looked at him. "I can't really explain what happened in that moment. I was so mad that she was touching him and saying those things. When she touched me… all I could think about was pounding her face in the dirt and giving her a piece of my mind. Suddenly I was doing it and she was fighting against me. I guess my anger got the best of me." She said sheepishly and looked down. "I would say you got the best of her Belly Bean! You kicked her ass and it was hot!" Emmett said as she laughed shaking her head.

"I am sorry for…." She began but was interrupted my Rosie this time. "Don't apologize for a damn thing. That bitch deserved what she got and more. I think we just are in shock that you were able to take her with little force and effort. That is just not normal for a human Bella! I must say that I have a new found respect for you sis." She said with a smile which made him proud. Bella's head snapped up quickly and looked at Rose in shock. Rose just smiled, nodded then winked. Edward just shook his head at whatever Rose that thinking.

**APOV**

Tanya was so unstable and indecisive that the vision kept changing. One minute she was going back to Alaska and the next she was stalking us. To say the family was impressed with Bella and her kick ass skills was an understatement. She totally showed that she was a true Cullen today and we proudly stood behind her. As much as Edward did not want to admit it, she was going to be a vampire one day and that day would be sooner than later.

The last vision was a bit hazy, but it was Bella a vampire living in Washington with us. Her boys were going to school in Forks. The odd thing about the vision was that some parts would be blurry and not visible at all.

We sat and listened to Bella talk about what happened and how she felt. Rose finally came around after Bella put Edward in his place and shared more about her life. There were so many similarities in Bella and Rose's lives that it was not funny. The only difference was Bella had kids and Rose did not.

Bella is the perfect fit for Edward and we would do anything to protect her. Suddenly I was dizzy and another vision hit. This time it was of everyone skiing and Bella getting separated from the group because she was skiing with Jackson. They got separated from us because Emmett and the boys were in competition down the mountain. Jackson had fallen and she stayed back to help him. Suddenly Tanya came out of the wood line and attacked Bella as she was tending to Jackson causing him to be injured. The vision suddenly blurs and everything goes black. Alice shakes her head and sees a growling Edward who is tense. Bella is trying to calm him as the family is looking towards her. Alice shakes her head and tells them what happened only for Esme to growl this time. "That bitch needs to learn her place! This has to end and now!" Esme said as she got up from her seat and went to the counter grabbing her phone and dialed. Everyone was looking around in shock at Esme and her actions. Esme was always the calm, passive, and mild mannered one of the family.

"Hello Ebenezer? Hello dear this is Esme Cullen. How are you this evening?" She asked in her sweet voice. "Oh, we were having a wonderful holiday until today when your lovely Tanya arrived and threatened my family." She said as she stood with her hand on her hip. "Um hm… yes… yes.. I see. Well Edward ended it with her months ago then he met his mate. Tanya has disrespected me and my family. I even had to kick her out of my house in Forks last week for barging in being rude." She said to him as he apologized for Tanya's behavior. "Well, she showed up here and practically attacked Bella and Edward. I am telling you this because I value your friendship, but this has to end. Well if she continues this I will personally take care of her for good." She said with an even voice.

We have never seen her like this ever! We know that the mother bear will always protect her den and she is doing just that. She hung up the phone and walked back to the couch. "Well, Ebenezer said they would be here later tomorrow to look for Tanya. He said that she had been slipping away from them for quite a while now. He was very apologetic and wanted to apologize to you Edward and Bella." She said as she placed her hand on Bella's cheek and kissed her forehead. "I will protect my family at all cost!" She said as Bella closed her eyes.

Our family was complete finally and Bella had been the missing link. She brought with her so much excitement, joy, entertainment, and the boys.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

BPOV

She was still not sure what to think about all that happened today. Where did the strength and agility come from? She felt a little different and the marks on her body were gone. Even the past scars were still there but not as noticeable. She was pulled from her thoughts by Edward's hand on her leg. "Are you alright love?" He asked as she nodded and looked around the room. They were all having a conversation with each other and the voices talking at once were just too much. She closed her eyes to try and clear her head, but the voices only got louder. She opened her eyes again only for this time to see Edward kneeling in front of her with concern. She could see his lips moving, but could not make out what he was saying. She closed her eyes again to get rid of all the voices and winced as her head began to throb.

She quickly placed her hands on the side of her head. "I am fine; I am just tired and have a headache all of a sudden." She said as she opened her eyes and noticed the different set of eyes on her suddenly. The noise finally stopped and she sighed in relief. She went to stand and Edward extended his hand for her for assistance. She stood slowly, but suddenly became dizzy and nauseated. She swayed backwards only for Edward to catch her in his arms as well as another set of cold hands. She looked up to see Edward lifting her bridal style as Carlisle's concerned eyes looked from her to Edward. "Let's get you to bed love." Edward said as he walked up the stairs towards their room. Edward kicked the door open with his leg and walked in setting her on the bed. Bella laid back and tried to gather herself and combat the nausea. "Bella, tell me what you are feeling? Do you hurt?" Carlisle asked as he kneeled beside the bed and a nervous Edward sat on the bed beside her.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I suddenly felt very tired and the voices were just too much." She said with her eyes still closed. "What do you mean voices?" Edward asked as he ran his hand over her face and down her cheek. She opened her eyes to see two very concerned set of eyes. "Everyone was talking at the same time and it was so loud. It was like I could not concentrate all of a sudden and then my head started hurting from all the noise." She said as she looked at them. Carlisle and Edward looked at each other then back to her. "What happened when you went to stand?" Carlisle asked as Esme walked in the door with his black doctor's bag. She had a similar look of concern on her face. "I went to stand and my head started spinning and then the nausea." She said with a weak voice before closing her eyes again. She could feel the cold metal surface of the stethoscope on her chest and stomach. She also felt cool hands on her head and neck. "Bella, can you sit up for me?" Carlisle asked and Bella opened her eyes. The nausea had subsided thankfully and she slowly sat up. She was relieved that the dizziness was gone as well. "Are you still dizzy love?" Edward asked as he rubbed circles on her arm. She shook her had no and closed her eyes at the feel of his touch.

"Bella, can you look at me dear?" Carlisle asked as she nodded and opened her eyes to look at him. He shined the light in her eyes and motioned for her to follow his finger which she did. "Bella, I have some concerns about today and the noticeable changes to your body. Have you noticed anything out of the ordinary?" Carlisle asked as she looked at him like he grew two heads. Could they not tell that she was a little different? Hello! She just kicked the ass of a vampire who was much stronger than her. "Well let me think – I kicked the ass of a vampire which from what I gather is not very common and then I ran a little faster than Emmett. Oh! Let's not forget the scars on my body starting to heal at a rapid pace. You could say that I noticed some changes or else I am just a bit delusional. No – I have one better; I am just losing my mind." She said and quickly covered her mouth with her hand in shock at her sarcastic tone she just took with Carlisle. She looked to see Esme chuckling and heard laughter from down stairs. "I am so sorry Carlisle, I … I did not mean to be rude." She said with wide eyes as she watched his face go from shocked to amusement. "It is fine sweetheart! You have had quite a day. I think we need to let you rest and we will talk tomorrow." He said as he smiled at her and then looked at Edward who nodded. "Good night dear." Esme said as she kissed her forehead and Edward's. Carlisle patted her shoulder and then left the room after Esme.

Bella sighed and closed her eyes. "Why don't I draw you a nice warm bath to loosen your muscles before bed?" Edward said as he kissed her temple. "That sounds nice actually." She said as he helped her off the bed and they proceeded to the bathroom. Bella made her way to the sink to brush her teeth as Edward drew the bath water. She closed her eyes and listened to the soft music playing. She could tell the minute he added lavender to the water because the smell floated through the room. Not long after that she felt him rubbing her shoulders which caused a moan from her lips. The feel of his hands on her back and neck was amazing and she moaned with each movement. She could not get use to someone taking care of her for a change and it was nice.

She spent so long taking care of the children, watching over her shoulder, dealing with injuries alone, and such. The feeling of so many people wanting to help her, support her and comfort her was humbling. She was so appreciative of their love, adoration, care, and compassion that she was close to tears at the thought. She felt Edward's cool lips brush against her neck as she tilted her head to the side to allow him better access. "Your bath is ready my love." He whispered in her ear and pulled away causing her to groan. She opened her eyes and smiled at his beautiful face.

She was so thankful for him and was in awe of his consideration and doting. Suddenly her stomach growled causing them to both chuckle followed by a knock on the door and Alice appearing with a tray of fruit and cheese. "Thank you Alice that is just what I was wanting!" Bella said with a smile as Alice placed the tray on the side of the tub. "You are very welcome Bella! Enjoy and have a good night." She said and winked at Edward who just laughed and shook his head. Bella smiled and watched her float out of the room before turning her attention back to Edward.

"Let's get you in the bath shall we?" He said with a smirk on his face. She smiled at him and moved towards him slowly as the thought of the wicked things she suddenly wanted to do to him in the tub. Desire coursed through her and fatigue was now out the window. She ever so slowly reached for the hem of her tank and pulled it over her head and dropped it on the floor revealing her black lace bra. She did not miss the hitch in his breath as he took in her bra covered breasts and noticed how his eyes darted directly to her full chest. They seemed to be flowing over her bra today and she was thankful she picked the push up bra.

She then reached for the button on her shorts and unbuttoned them slowly. She shook her hips from side to side as she let them slid down her legs to reveal her black laze boy shorts. She smiled as his eyes left her breasts and moved to her hips. While he was distracted she unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor then walked towards a speechless Edward. "See something you like?" She purred into his hear as she then kicked his neck and began unbuttoning his shirt. She found pleasure in her actions when he moaned and placed his hands on her hips. "Bella, you will be the death of me my love." He said as his mouth attacked her bare neck and collarbone. She continued to unbutton his shirt letting it fall to the floor. She then ran her hands along his chest and abs. The feel of his sink, muscle definition, and the way his body flexed at her touch drove her mad with desire.

She kissed his shoulder and then reached for her own panties and pulled them off kicking the over to the side before pulling back and looking at his hooded eyes. She walked towards the tub and pulled him along. She slowly stepped in the tub and turned to face him. She then began to unbutton his jeans as his eyes roamed over her body. "So beautiful" he said as he looked at her and helped his with his jeans. They fell to the floor along with his black silk boxers revealing his thick erection. She had been exposed to many male body parts, mostly not by choice, and his was by far the largest and best. Not to mention that he used his with love, adoration, and gentleness.

She reached for his hands again to pull him into the tub with her which he smiled and complied. She settled down in the warm bubble bath as Edward settled behind her pulling her into him. She leaned her head back onto his shoulder and closed her eyes at the feel of his around her. "Thank you" she whispered. "Bella, you don't have to thank me! You deserve to be treated like this." He said as he kissed her neck and shoulder. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked as she simply just nodded. She did feel okay, but she was worried and scared about the changes to her body. "Bella, I can tell that you are not fine. Talk to me love." He said as he kissed her neck and ran his hands along her arms. "I…I just don't understand what is going on with my body right now. It scares me a little and yet excited me at the same time." She said quietly. "I understand that fear because I am a little scared too. We have never had some one change without being bit." He said as he reached for a cube of cheese and fed her one. She smiled and enjoyed the pampering. "What does Carlisle thing?" She asked as he fed her some more. "Well he has a few theories. One of which is that our intimacy is the cause." He said causing her to worry that this would cause him to not want her that way now. "What is his other theory?" She asked as he handed her the glass of water to sip from. "Well his other theory is that somehow when you were cut and being treated, venom got into your cut." He said quietly. "Well, I …I hope it is the second because I don't want to stop being intimate with you." She said as he continued to feed her. He suddenly stopped and pulled her to him. "Bella, even if it is the first one I don't think I have the strength to stay away from being intimate with you." He said as he kissed her neck, back, and then shoulder.

"Are you sure you are not mad at me for hurting Tanya tonight?" She asked with concern and worry. She was surprised at his reaction which was a chuckle. "By no means am I mad at you for that. Hell, it was all I could do not to grab you and run back here to ravage your body. It was a turn on to see you….mmm…. I think each of the men that witnessed that tonight were turned on. Which believe me I did not want to hear." He said with a chuckle. "Edward, I have been fighting and boxing for quite some time. I even learned some wrestling moves over the years. You don't think that she was just taken off guard that I stood up to her?" Bella asked only for him to shake his head and kiss just under her ear. "No matter how off guard she was, you should not have been able to hold her down like that. We could see her fighting against you. I was so worried that you were going to be hurt Bella. I will not hesitate to kill her if she harms you." He said as he kissed her shoulder.

Bella turned in the tub and straddled him. "Edward, I love you so much and …. I just don't want to think about what is going on right now." She said as she ran her hands along his neck and chest causing him to moan and close his eyes. She placed herself so that his erection was at her opening. She kissed his chin, nose, head, and then lips. Edward attacked her lips and licked her bottom lip requesting entrance. Their tongues battled about the same time she brought her body down on his erection causing them both to moan at the feeling. His head fell to her shoulder as she moved up and down causing the water to slosh around the tub. Their moans filled the room as they got lost in the moment of each other. Nothing else mattered in that moment except for them and what they were feeling. Bella looked at Edward beautiful face list from the light the candle flames gave off. He was so beautiful with his chiseled jaw, muscular neck and shoulders. She moaned as his hands gripped her hips rocking her back and forth. His mouth connected to her neck and then made a burning trail down to her exposed nipple. He took her nipple in his mouth causing her to moan and grip her shoulders even harder. They continued until the burning in her stomach was too great. She let her head fall to his shoulder as she came hard as did he in that same moment. Their whispered climax was sweet and loving.

After she came down from her post climatic high, she was totally exhausted. Edward kissed her forehead as he lifted her from the tub. Before she even had a chance to protest, he had her wrapped in a towel and laying on the bed. He gently dried her legs, torso, and arms with loving adoration. He then dressed her in night shorts and a tank top before placing her under the covers. She knew that he was still in the room, but her fatigue was too great. She barely recalled him slipping into bed with her and spooning her. She sighed at the feel of comfort, safety, and love. It had been so long since she felt those things.

She woke the next morning to the feel of a cool finger tracing lines on her arm. She moved slightly and felt so stiff. As she turned onto her back she opened her eyes to see a pair of beautiful golden eyes. "Morning love, how are you feeling?" Edward asked as he peppered her face and shoulder with kisses.

"Ummm I really feel good and rested. I am a bit stiff, but that could be from the work out you gave me last night." She said was she noticed his bare chest. She smiled at the thought of his staying with her all night. He continued to kisser her shoulder as he chuckled. "I would have to agree with you me love. Are you ready to get up?" He asked as he continued his gentle touch. "I guess so. What time is it by the way?" She asked and looked towards the window. "Well, it is just after noon to be exact." He said making her gasp and sit up quickly. "Edward, why didn't you wake me?" She asked as she attempted to get out of bed only for him to pull her back down and hover over her. "Well, you were resting so soundly and I did not want to wake you. You needed your sleep and plus I was enjoying watching you." He said with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Ugggg… I am sorry I slept so late. What are the boys doing?" She asked as she realized that she had never slept that long before. "Oh, Emmett and Jasper wanted to take them to some paint ball place just outside of town. Carlisle & Rose went with them just to make sure they did not get hurt." He said as he ran his fingers over her covered nipple. "Edddwwwaarrrddd …" she moaned at the feel of his fingers on her body. "I just can't resist. So what do you want to do today?" He asked as they lay in bed and enjoyed each other's company. "I don't really know. What time is your guest arriving?" She asked with concern on her face. "Oh, they will be here in about thirty minutes or so. You have plenty of time to get up and get ready." He said as he continued running his fingers along her body.

She kissed him and then proceeded to get up to dress. She walked to the closet to get come clothes when she realized he was still in bed. She turned to see his leaning against the headboard watching her. "See something you like there Mr. Cullen?" she asked as she removed her night clothes and put on a pair of blue boy shots and bra before skipping on her jeans and t-shirt. "Why yes I do! I like the view and the show thank you very much." He said with a smirk causing her to laugh and toss her bed clothes at his head. He ducked causing the clothes to his the headboard and fall to the bed.

He chuckled and got out of bed himself. She could not help but watch his body move with such grace and stealth. He was simply a sight to behold and he was all hers.

She proceeded to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. While she put on her makeup, she noticed a vase full of flowers on the counter. They were beautiful purple roses and based on her counting it seemed to be about a dozen. As she brushed her hair she noticed the card with her name on it.

_My dearest Bella,_

_These roses are a special gift for you my love. The purple rose is rare and unique. The purple is a symbol for royalty and very regal. The purple rose means love at first site which you captured my heart, mind, body, and soul the first time I laid eyes on you._

_I love you,_

_E – _

Her eyes filled with tears at his gently words and touching symbol of his love. She looked up to see him leaning against the door frame watching her. "Thank you! They are stunning and …" She could not even finish her thought before he had his arms around her. "These flowers don't hold once ounce of beauty that you hold in my eyes. I love you Bella! You are my life now." He said as he kissed her head. They stood there for a little bit before a knock on the door pulled them from their intimate embrace.

"Alice wants me to tell you Esme made a light lunch for you. Our company will be here shortly." He told her as she nodded and dressed. Bella was very nervous about meeting their friends especially someone connected to Tanya. She worried that they would hate her for being human and being with Edward. She also worried about them being around her boys. She was so glad the boys were off with Emmett and Jasper for the afternoon.

Edward and Bella made their way down the stairs to the kitchen hand in hand. Esme was busy cleaning up the kitchen and turned as they entered. "There you two are. How are you feeling today dear?" Esme asked as she walked to give her a hug. "I am feeling well thank you." Bella replied as she sat down at the bar next to Edward. "You must be starving dear. A little birdie told me you loved chicken salad and crackers." She said with a smile as she placed a plate of crackers and salad on the bar. "Yes, it is my favorite and thank you!" Bella said with a smile as she looked at the delicious meal in front of her. "What can I get you to drink dear?" Esme asked in such a loving and caring way. Bella was again overwhelmed by her caring, compassion, and motherly actions. She was so use to taking care of everything and everyone that it was uncomfortable to be sitting on this side of the table. "Water will be fine please." She said as she smiled warmly at Esme. "No problem dear. Edward, Carlisle asked to speak with you for a bit when you got down here. He went for a walk out back." Esme said as she looked towards the two of them.

Edward looked down at Bella as if asking for permission. "I will be fine Edward. Go ahead and get some fresh air." She said with a smile as she touched his leg making him smile and nod. He stood and kissed her head before exiting the room. She continued to eat as Esme cleaned. "Esme, thank you so much for all this. I really appreciate how kind, supportive, and caring you all have been to me and my boys. It truly means a great deal to me." Bella said as she took another bite and watched Esme from across the way. "Oh Bella dear! It is my greatest pleasure sweetheart. I can't tell you have happy each of has been this week to spend time with you and the boys. We never realized what was missing from our lives until we got to enjoy your boys. As you know it is not possible for us to bare children and each of us have longed for that at one time or another. You allowing us to be with them, watch them, and help you makes us feel like that part of our lives are more complete." She said as she walked towards Bella and placed her hand on her shoulder. Bella just sat there listening to her words and smiled at the thought of helping them. "Bella, you are family now and Edward loves you dearly. You have done so much for him that Carlisle and I feel like we have our son back. He was always so withdrawn and secluded all these years. We thought he would never find his mate. I must admit that when he did we all knew the moment he walked in from your trip that he had found you. Now I will tell you how shocked I was to find you to be human, but I would not change a thing. We love you like a daughter and the boys like our grandsons." She said as Bella's eyes watered from the heartfelt words and emotions flowing through her.

"Thank you! That means the world to me Esme. My life has been far from easy and care free. It is so nice to be here with you and feel such peace. I can't tell you how safe and relaxing it is. You must forgive me for not knowing how to deal with pampering and someone taking care of me." Bella said as Esme pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Esme, what should I expect from your friends today?" Bella asked as she looked at her empty plate. "Well dear, they are quite worried about what Tanya is up to. She has not been herself for several months now. They know that you and the boys are human and that Edward loves you dearly." Esme said as she gathered Bella's empty plate and glass. "Let's go get more comfortable shall we?" She asked her and led them to the living room.

"Will they be accepting of us or will they support Tanya?" She asked as Esme placed her hand o top of her leg. "Dear, they will accept Edward's choice. You see, when vampires mate it is an instant connection and bond. The bond between you and Edward is so obvious that it would take a fool not to notice. You can see the attraction and pull between you." She told her as Bella nodded. She had this conversation with Edward before and it was reaffirming to hear it from a different source.

"What will happen with Tanya?" Bella asked with concern. Esme sighed and looked towards the window. "I don't really know dear. She will either accept the fact that Edward is off limits or she will have consequences. Her family will deal with her first and if that is not successful, then other measures will be taken." Esme said with a sad expression.

About that time Edward and Carlisle walked in the room with Alice. Edward made eye contact with Bella smiles. His smile touched his eyes and Bella could only sigh and smile back. He made her so happy and just seeing him brought her such contentment. "Love, did you enjoy your lunch?" Edward asked with a smile as he sat next to her and pulled her into his chest. She smiled and nodded as Alice perched herself on the arm of the couch. "Jasper and Emmett said the boys were having a blast. Emmett was surprised that Anthony was able to win the first few rounds." Alice said with a chuckle. "Well Anthony and Alex are quite good at that sport and unless Emmett used his vampire skills, he would lose several rounds if he was not careful." Bella said with a smirk.

"Jasper is heading back here while Rose and Emmett decided to take the boys to a movie after they clean up." Alice said everyone settled on the couches. Suddenly Edward tensed beside her and nodded to Carlisle. Bella looked at him and Alice only for her to smile. "They have arrived." Carlisle said as he stood and walked to the door. He opened the door and smiled as Edward rubbed her thigh.

**EsPOV**

It was pretty obvious that Bella was nervous about meeting our beloved friends the Denali's. Everything with Tanya had begun to cause a strain on our relationship and our family believed in dealing with matters swiftly and honestly. She was so precious to each of us and especially to Edward.

"Good afternoon Carlisle. It is good to see you again." Eleazar said as he approached the porch. You could hear Carmen, Kate and Garrett as well. "Welcome, it is good to see all of you. Please come in." Carlisle said. He was always so polite and kind to the point that a smile crossed her face. He was the calmest, collected, generous man she had ever met and she loved him so much.

As they entered the room their eyes darted to each person including Bella. Just as they entered and sat down, the sound of an approaching car caught everyone's attention. "Hey there guys, that is just Jasper coming in from town." Alice chimed in as she floated to the door to greet him. Esme was glad he was here because they would be able to detect everyone's thoughts and feelings now. Jasper entered the room and greeted everyone apologizing for his delay.

"I am glad you came despite the situation. We truly appreciate your help with this matter and know how we like to deal with maters of importance quickly and truthfully. First let me introduce you to Bella, Edward's mate. " Esme said to them as she hugged each of them before settling down next to Carlisle.

"Hello Bella, I am Eleazar, this is Carmen my mate, and Kate is my sister and her mate Garrett." Eleazar said with a smile as he rose to greet Bella. He approached her and reached for her hand which she complied. He then pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. Each person in the room was on the edge of their seats as they all knew this was his method of using his gift. Eleazar's gift was disguised as a normal polite response, a hand shake. However, when he shook hands or made contact he could see their gifts as vampires or humans.

He pulled back and looked to Edward with amusement and awe. "My … my... Edward. It would seem as though you have met your match. How very interesting her gifts are even now." Eleazar said as he walked back to his seat. They were all trying to absorb what he was telling them. "What do you mean my friend?" Carlisle asked with a look of concern as he looked at Edward who had a slight smirk on his face.

"Well, for Bella's sake let me explain a few things. Bella dear I have a unique gift. When I touch another's hand I can see their gifts. There are times, rare times, when humans have special gifts that will be enhanced when they become vampires. You my dear have a number of unique gifts now and will have later." He said with a wink and a smile. Alice chuckled as everyone else looked on with curious expressions.

"Well sweetheart, don't tease now. Let them know what you see." Carmen said as she pinched his arm causing him to wince and chuckle. "Well my little impatient lovely, I had every intention of sharing my information. Bella you may be experiencing some initial signs now. From what I could tell before you blocked my dear, is that you can sometimes hear others thoughts like Edward and you have strength that will rival that of Emmett." He said with a chuckle causing the room to snicker. "Good thing Em is not here to catch that." Jasper said with a laugh. "Yeah, what a shock this will be to him." Kate said as she shook her head.

"I am not done; you also have some type of shield which is why Edward can't hear your thoughts. You have the ability to turn it on and off." He said as Edward nodded. "That would explain why a few times I could hear her thoughts over the last few months." Edward and Bella nodded. "I also see the ability to for you to shield others when needed. What I can't explain is why you have human and vampire characteristics now." He said with a puzzled look on his face. "We have noticed these things as well Eleazar and have been monitoring her progression." Carlisle said as Edward nodded. "There is still another gift that I can't tell much about, but it is there. I can sense the ability to mentally control things. However, there are pieces that are very fuzzy. I do have a question, is your heartbeat normally that rapid?" He asked causing Edward and Carlisle's heads to snap towards him.

Esme had been picking up several signs and symptoms over the last few days and had some suspicions about Bella. She had noticed the fatigue, odd eating habits and cravings, emotions, and vampire characteristics. She did not want to broach the subject and had her own theories.

"I am just nervous and worried about Tanya. I assure you I am fine." Bella said with a small smile. Esme could not help but smile at her observations. She also knew how to calm Edward like no one can. "Ah, yes well I guess I can understand that. She does pose a problem and I am so sorry for her behavior." He said with a smile. Kate was usually quiet and non opinionated, but surprised everyone with her comment. "Tanya has lost her ever loving mind. She was not happy that Edward left and did not want to be with her. She also resented that you never wanted more from or with her. When you ended things she took on a second personality to some degree. She is nuts in my opinion and will not go quietly." She said with anger in her voice.

"We have talked and want you to let us deal with her if possible. We appreciate your decision to call us to deal with it. We also understand the consequences if she chooses to inflect harm on you or your family." Carmen said as she shook her head. "I just hope she does not do something stupid and get others involved. I would not put it past her to do that." Garrett said causing everyone to pause and look at him.

"She would not do such a thing would she?" Esme asked with concern. "What does that mean, get help from others?" Bella asked with concern laced in her voice. Edward placed his arm around her to sooth her and keep her calm. He would kiss her head, temple, or hand. It was so sweet how he was so affectionate and loving towards her. She so deserved to be loved and cherished.

"Well, she could get some rogue vampires on her side, contact the Volturi since humans and vampire interaction is to be kept at a minimum. She could also create new born vampires to help her. Either way, none would be good." Jasper said as he shook his head.

"Remind me again about the Volturi." Bella said as Edward pulled her against him and kissed her head. His eyes were closed as if deep in thought. "They oversee the laws and ordinance of our kind. If someone breaks a rule and it is bad enough to expose our kind or draw attention to us then the violating parties are punished." Carlisle said as he looked at her with concern. "So are they like the judicial system here or more like the mob?" Bella asked causing the Denali's to look at her in shock at her knowledge. "Bella, they are a lot like the two groups joined together." Jasper said.

Bella groaned and placed her head in her hands. "Oh god, will I ever get away from this shit? Now I am causing problems with the vampire mob. Do I have a magnet attached to my ass attracting trouble?" Bella whispered softly. This caused everyone to look at her with concern except for our family. They know exactly what she meant.

Suddenly they were interrupted by the sound of another car coming down the road. They looked at Edward and Alice who both looked with concern at each other. "That is Emmett and Rosalie with the boys. There is a problem." Edward said with concern as rose to his feet. Bella was right with his with fear, concern, and anger coursing through her eyes. You could see her motherly instincts and protectiveness beginning to come to the surface. Suddenly Emmett and Rose were at the door with the boys who were unaware of the current situation.

"Hey boys, did you have a good time?" She asked them as they entered the house. "We had a blast. I kicked Em's ass at paint ball mom! You should have seen his face when I got the first shot on him." Alex said with a laugh and high fived Anthony. "It was totally cool mom!" Jackson said with a smile which brightened the room.

"Bella, why don't we introduce the boys to our guests then let them go clean up for dinner?" Esme asked. Carlisle introduced the boys to each of them as Emmett seemed to be having a private conversation with Edward whose face was tense and strained.

The boys were dismissed to shower while Emmett and Rose came in to greet the friends. "I am sorry to bring them back this soon, but why we were getting ready to hit the movies, Jackson needed to use the rest room. He did not come back right away so when I went to look for him he was at the jute box talking with Tanya. I felt we needed to get back here cause I was afraid she would try to hurt him. She was asking him questions about where he was from and other personal information. I do not know what he told her, but we got them out of there." Emmett said with concern and defeat on his face.

"Em, you can't be with them always and there will be times when they run into people they must learn to stay away from. Thank you for bringing my boys home to me and providing them a little joy and male interaction." Bella said with a smile.

"Well Tanya made sure to tell Jackson to give you a message. She told him that she would come and end this once and for all." Emmett said as Edward growled.

Tanya is going to learn not to mess with my family! This will not end pleasant at all!


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

**AnPOV**

Something was going on with mom and yet she was simply glowing. It had been so long since she slept solid and got to relax. Being with the Cullen's was a nice change. They all treated us like family and the guys were way too cool. Snow ball fights, paintball, and movies were just the start of this week.

Every time he saw her she was happy, smiling, and peaceful. That changed slightly this morning for some reason. There was also some tension in the house and everyone appeared to be worried. Mom was still asleep which she so needed, while we ate breakfast. You could see the concern on everyone's face. Later that morning, Emmett and Jasper decided to take them to play paintball. What Emmett and Jasper did not realized was he was ease dropping on their conversation and heard them talk about some chick that was obsessed with Edward.

Well, Anthony knew that Edward was head over heels in love with his mom because it was totally obvious. Based on the conversation, this Tanya lady had not been nice to mom. What they all did not realize was that mom could be a total bad ass if needed.

Mom had spent years training, working out, and preparing to defend herself. She had to do that so much when living in New York. It was a nice to not look over our shoulder everyday of our lives.

Emmett and Jasper distracted each of us with the games and fun. Jasper left and Rosalie joined us for a movie. Things were going great until Jackson went to the restroom and did not come back. Emmett suddenly returned with Jackson and demanded we leave. He was talking ninety miles a minute and the look on Rosalie's face was of pure anger.

The more Anthony looked at the Cullen's he realized they were totally different than most. Anthony knew they were quick, strong, cold skinned, and he never noticed them eating. At times, they looked like they had fangs. He shook that thought off and just focused on the happiness they gave his family and the love they radiated for each other. Despite their differences, they were a close nit family and loyal to one another. This was a family dynamic he only knew with his mom and brothers. He so longed to have that type of family and connection.

Esme was the grandmother they never had who made them meals, cookies, and doted on them. Carlisle was the fun overprotective grandfather who was like the teacher. Emmett and Japer were so much like uncles that you would never know there was no blood ties. Rosalie and Alice treated them like loving aunts who were constantly shopping for them and like a sister to mom.

Then there was Edward who was ever so loving, patient, and doting on mom. The look in his eyes when he looked at her was unreal. Never had he seen a man look at a woman like that until he met the Cullen's. They each looked at their spouses with such love and devotion. It was like no other woman or man existed in their world.

The only type of relationship he witnessed was that of the lousy excuse of a man called a father beating, hurting, and yelling at mom. He was never kind, gentle, compassionate, or even cared about what she wanted. He did not hesitate to let other men disrespect her in front of him. Mom may not realize it, but Anthony knew what those men did to her. He could hear her whimpers, cries, and even watches her stitch herself up at times.

To see Edward touch her like she is a delicate flower, get all possessive when another person looks at her or comments about her, and even how he is considerate of her needs first before his was amazing. His head did not even turn to look at another woman and it was refreshing. He opened doors, pulled back chairs, helped her with her jacket. As a matter of fact, all the Cullen men did these things.

For the first time in a very long time he felt like he was part of a normal family and it was nice.

**CPOV**

To say the family was a bit shaken about Tanya getting near Jackson was an understatement. He would have guessed that Edward would have blown his top at the news that Tanya threatened Bella through her child. Carlisle never expected to find Esme fuming with a Rose in second place. He was shocked that Rose had made such a turnaround about Bella and her boys. She was the one opposed of the relationship in the first place. He knew that Esme was protective of her family and very possessive when need be. He was actually quite turned on at her mother bear mentality with Bella and the boys.

He was also very upset with Tanya and not sure what they were going to do. He felt the pressure from his family to make the ultimate decision about how to deal with Tanya and they were all worried about the relationship between the two families if Tanya was disposed of.

He was thrilled that they had accepted Bella unlike Tanya. So here that sat around the table discussing options as Bella and the boys slept. Edward would not leave her side so he could only participate verbally while the rest of them sat at the table. Edward not leaving Bella's side was something new for them to adjust to. He agreed with Esme and Edward that Bella's body was taking on more vampire tendencies. He was baffled at what was causing the changes. The theory of them having sex was not an option since the changes just started and they have been active sexually for a few months.

Esme's theory that Bella was with child was of interests yet vampires were known to be sterile. He had heard legends of male vampires impregnating female humans to create immortal children. The women all died during childbirth and the children were killed shortly after for fear that they would be newborn killers. That was never verified, but the worry was still evident. The idea that Edward impregnated her was both an exciting idea and fearful one as well.

Edward dismissed the idea claiming that Bella had too many female problems and damage. Alice could not see anything in the future that indicated she was with child other than some areas with Bella and Edward was fuzzy. He spent a great deal of time observing Bella to make sure she was okay. He thought of Bella as a daughter and was worried about her greatly.

As the night progressed, they discussed the visit from the Denali's and the potential gifts Bella would have. They were in awe at the possible gifts and powers she would have. She was a unique human who only became stronger as a result of her experiences. It was Rose who shocked the group with her feelings on the matter. "I think we can let her family try to deal with her and just enjoy our week here. If she comes back we just get rid of her period." Rose said with no emotion causing everyone to just look at her in awe. "Rosalie, I do not condone violence and killing another. I must agree that we need to enjoy our week and take care of her if she shows up." Esme said with concern and assurance.

**BPOV**

After everyone left she just wanted to go to bed. It had been a busy day and she was extremely tired. She excused herself and naturally Edward followed. "Edward, you don't have to stay with me. I will be asleep and you will get bored. Go be with your family." She said as she went through her nightly routine in the bathroom. "Bella love, I have spent 100 years with them. I want to spend my time with you. Thank you for being so selfless, but I am not going anywhere now that I have you." He said as he kissed her neck and pulled her to him. She moaned at the feel of his lips on her neck and shoulders as she stood in her silk night gown.

"Come on love, you are tired so let's get you to bed." He said to her as he pulled her towards the bedroom. She smiled at his thoughtfulness and care. She really enjoyed sex with Edward, but did not want that to be the only thing to their relationship. She was excited and disappointed at the same time that he just wanted to snuggle and lay together.

It did not take long for her to fall into a deep sleep. She woke the next morning to the light streaming in the window and cool arms draped around her body. It was comfortable and felt like home. She sighed at the feel and relaxed state she was in. She turned to find Edward laying there watching her with a smile. "Morning love, did you sleep well?" He asked as she nodded and snuggled her face into his bare chest.

"What are we planning to do today? I was really hoping to get out and take the boys snow skiing." She said as he rubbed her back and arms. "I like that idea, too." He said as she looked at him. "Edward, please tell me we can enjoy our trip and not have to spend our time worrying about what Tanya is going to do." She said to him as he looked at her with understanding. He shook his head and sighed. "Bella, you amaze me more than you know. My family just had that conversation last night and wants to do just that. Are you sure you can't hear our thoughts and conversations during your sleep?" He asked with a chuckle. She smiled as she sat up on an elbow to look at him. "Well, I guess we are all on the same page. How about we get up and dressed to hit the slopes." She said as a "Hell Yeah!" could be heard from below. "Emmett" they both said in unison and laughed.

Bella decided to shower alone since she needed some female time to shave her legs and such. Edward grumpily complied. She laughed as she walked towards the bathroom door locking it. "You know that lock does you no good right?" He mumbled through the door as she just laughed.

She showered and made her way to the boy's rooms to wake them. They must have been tired because they were still asleep. They looked so peaceful, but did not want them to miss out on daylight hours to ski. She gently woke them and told them about their day, which got them out of bed in a minutes' notice. She told them to dress and head to the kitchen for breakfast. Bella walked down to get started with their meal only to find Esme already working away. She smiled at the thought of her wanting to do this. "Morning Bella! Would you like some coffee dear?" She asked her turning to give her a warm smile. "Yes thank you! Can I help with anything?" Bella asked as she noticed Esme making French toast, bacon, and eggs. "Well if you would like you can. I have not started the French toast yet if you want to work on that while I work on the bacon." She said with a smile. Bella got her coffee, added the caramel creamer and took a quick sip. She walked over next to Esme and smiled before dipping the bread and placing it on the waiting flat skillet. "So I guess the boys want to hit the slopes today." Esme said as she worked on her task. Knowing she could have done all of this without Bella's help, Bella felt comforted that she allowed her to help and note offended.

"Yes, I think the weather will be great for it and the boys are pretty excited about getting their groove on with the boys." Bella said with a laugh as Esme did the same. "Well, the big boys are getting the gear ready as we speak. They are just as excited as the little boys." Esme said with a smile. "Are you all having a good time, despite the little Tanya drama?" Esme asked as she glanced towards Bella. Bella sighed as she flipped the toast. "It has been very relaxing and nice. I am not use to having help and spend much of my time sleeping with one eye open. I can't even begin to tell you how rested I feel." Bella said as she looked out the large window at the mountain side. She felt a cool hand on her arm and looked to see Esme looking at her with such love and care.

"Well I am glad being in a house with seven vampires can give you such comfort and security. It is quite ironic wouldn't you say." Esme asked with a chuckle. "I guess it is ironic to you all. You are nowhere near the danger and threat that I have lived with over the last few years. I would place you all up there with angels and saints." Bella said as she clasped her hand over Esme and squeezed.

"Oh my dear!" Esme said as she pulled Bella into a gently hug. If she could cry she probably would be looking at her eyes. "Your words ... I can't express how much you have touched our lives and made us see ourselves in such a different light. We all struggle with what we are so often and you are such a bright spot in our lives. Thank you my dear Bella." Esme said before she pulled her into a hug again.

"I can't thank you all enough for what you have done for me and the boys. You know I almost did not go on that business trip. I can't imagine where we would be if I had stayed home." Bella said with a sad smile. Esme closed her eyes and shook her head. "Well, enough of this sad stuff, lets finish up this meal for those hungry boys of ours." Esme said with a wink. Her and Bella worked together to finish up the meal just as the little boys came running in. Bella was placing the last toast on a plate as cool arms wrapped around her mid section and lips grazed her ear. She could feel his cool breath on her neck and sighed at his touch. "Mmmm love, why don't you have a seat and I will serve everyone." Edward asked as he continued to assault her neck and shoulder. All she could do was nod her head and bite her lip to avoid moaning.

"Edward, let the poor girls eat will you." Esme chastised him and snapped his back end with a towel causing him to yelp. This caused the boys to laugh as well as Bella.

Bella moved from his grasp and walked to the bar stool to sit. The boys were chatting about snowboarding, skiing, and different jumps they wanted to try on the slopes. "Boys, it has been a year since you have been on the slopes, you need to start out slow today. Plus, we have the whole week to play in the snow." She said to them causing them to groan and whine.

"Guys, you know your mother is right. You need to spend today getting acclimated to the equipment, learn the terrain, and work your way up to the more adventurous activities." Edward said as he stood across the counter leaned against sink. Esme was cleaning the kitchen and nodded. Naturally Alex groaned and said something about not being fun. About that time Jasper and Emmett walked in to save the day. "Morning boys, you ready to hit the snow today?" Jasper asked as each boy nodded since their mouths were full of food.

"I think we are going to start out with a fun easy day and work out way in to the week. We have not been skiing in about a year and are a bit rusty." Emmett said as he winked at Bella. Bella's hear swelled at his support, compassion, and ability to just be that big teddy bear.

"I think that is a great idea." Esme said with a wink. "What fun will that be!" Alex pouted making everyone snicker. "Well, you have never been skiing with us and we can make the easiest slope fun." Jasper said with a chuckle only for Emmett to pipe in. "Yeah! We come up with all sorts of fun games, bets, and stuff just for shits and giggles." Emmett said causing the boys eyes to widen at his use of a bad word. Suddenly he was hit on the head by none other than his wife as her, Alice and Carlisle walked in.

"What!" Emmett said as he rubbed his head and the boys laughed. "Emmett, it is not nice to use such language in the presence of children." She said with a chuckle as she walked over to the counter. "Good morning Bella, Edward." Rose said as she leaned against the counter.

"So, who is ready to hit the slopes?" Carlisle asked and each male in the room raised their hands, some more animated than others. The boys jumped up and began to walk off. "Oh no you don't! You boys get back in here and clean up your mess." Bella said causing everyone to stop in their place. "Sorry mom!" Anthony said as they all walked back to the table and picked up their plates. They carried them to the sink and thanked Esme for the wonderful breakfast.

They walked out of the room and off towards the garage. Bella shook her head and took her plate to the sink to wash out. "Bella, your boys are so polite and helpful. You have done such a great job with them." Rose said which caused Bella to whip her head around to look at her. She was sure the look on her face was one of shock. She knew Rose was not terribly fond of her and now complimenting her. "Um... thank you. I have tried hard to make them be responsible, helpful, and respectful. There are just so many other things that I can't teach them." Bella said with a sad smile. "Well I don't care what anyone thinks. They were polite, respectful, and even gentleman like." Rose said with a smile. "You don't give yourself enough credit for what a great mother you are." She said quickly then walked out of the room. Bella just stood there in shock as she looked around at the equally shocked faces of Alice, Esme, and Edward.

"Well, looks like Rose is warming up to you Bella." Alice chirped before waltzing out of the room.

They spent the rest of the day playing in the snow, skiing, and snow ball fighting, and even racing. Despite the fact that they were on a smaller slope, they had fun. Bella could not remember the last time they had so much fun. The little boys each competed against the big boys in a downhill run which Alex won in record time. Bella did not worry about that crazy bitch Tanya, the trial next week nor the Blacks. It was a great day. There were times when possessive Edward came out to play. Especially when a group of men passed taking too long of a look at Bella and the other girls. Edward would seem to mark his territory on occasion by pulling her into a passionate kiss or even having his hands all over her. She looked at him and could not help but feel so much love and compassion. He was simply breathtaking. Later in the day the little boys were hungry so they went back to the house to eat for a while with Carlisle and Esme.

They moved on about their business and they continued to have fun in the snow. The sky was overcast and looked like more snow was approaching. Bella was making her way down the slope with Edward hot on her tail. She would cut in front of him and he would yell her name before backing off and trailing off to her side. She would look at him and smile. They got to the middle of the slope and she slid to a stop only for Edward to take off his skis and walk towards her. The look in his eyes was fierce and full of some emotion she could not read. "What the fuck Bella! I could have hurt you back there with those moves." He spit at her as got near.

She smiled as she did not bother to take off her skis. "Oh I was just having a bit of fun. Lighten up Edward." She said as she smiled coyly at him. "Having fun, you were reckless and could have really gotten hurt. Bella, I could have smashed into you and really hurt you for fuck sake!" He fumed causing her to laugh. "Edward baby, I am sorry if I up set you. Were you up set that you were being shown up by a girl and a human one at that?" she said in a soft teasing voice as she cupped his face. He closed his eyes and pinched his nose. "Well, you had better get used to it big boy, I am just getting started!" She said as she reached down and cupped his package then pushed off and bolted down the hill. She could hear a muffled "fucking" from behind her as she squatted some to pick up some speed. She looked over her shoulder to see Edward coming down the hill a bit behind her. She had to laugh because he had to put his ski back on first.

She gained some speed as she weaved. She looked to her right and noticed the start of a more difficult slope with more obstacles. She smirked and looked back at Edward. "Try to catch me fucker!" She cut to the right and jumped the stumps before hitting the slope and made her way down. She laughed when she heard Edward curse and yell her name. She knew he was a bit protective and overbearing which had its place. He had to learn that she was not a fucking glass bulb that would break if touched. She liked adventure and was a bit of an adrenaline junkie at times.

**APOV**

Edward and Bella took off to hit some different slope while Esme and Carlisle took the kids back to the house for a while. The rest of us hit the harder slope to the right. We were all having so much fun cutting off each other and jumping over different things like stumps, boulders, etc. Suddenly we could hear Edward yelling at Bella about being reckless which had us all laughing our assess off. "Belly Bean is making Eddie boy a bit nervous." Emmett chuckled. "Well, from what I gathered, Bella is quite athletic and likes a little adventure." Jasper chuckled just as they were getting ready to start back up. Suddenly they could hear Edward yell Bella's name and the word fuck. Bella suddenly appeared out of nowhere and on the slope in front of them. They all busted out laughing because Edward was being his overprotective self. "Oh yeah! This should be fun!" Emmett yelled as he fist pumped Jasper and they took off after Bella. "Oh shit! Edward is going to be pissed as hell if they race Bella down this slope." Rose said with a chuckle. Bella looked over her shoulder and hunkered down to gain some speed. She was pretty comfortable on the snow and seemed to have some skill.

Alice could not see anything dangerous or bad happening. Her and Rose took off just as Edward broke from the tree line on the left. He glanced at them then down the hill before muttering. "Calm down Eddie boy. They will make sure she does not get hurt." Rose said only for him to growl and proceeds down the hill. "You have to admit she is fucking hot right now! I would bag her if I swung for the other team." Rose said as they reached Edward. They looked ahead and saw Emmet and Jasper hot on Bella's heels. She looks over her shoulder as she gained speed. The terrain ahead is wooded and will result in lots of cuts, zips, and turns. Bella takes them with ease as she whips through the trees like they are not even there.

**EmPOV **

Oh yeah! This was going to rock! Bella was challenging us to catch her and game on! Emmett and Jasper gave each other knowing looks and proceeded down the hill. He knew Edward was going to be pissed but he did not give a shit. When a challenge presented itself, he would not back off. They looked ahead and saw the slope got more complicated with trees and more brush. He was a bit worried about Bella and her skill level. Edward would surely have a heart attack if he could see her now. Bella zipped and zagged like a pro as she whizzed past the trees, brush, and boulders. She was pretty good and damn it was hot.

Jasper was chuckling to his right and suddenly they could hear Edward growl. Possessive and over protective Edward might just take the ski's off and run to stop her. That would be one fight I would pay big bucks to see. Bella would not hesitate to put him in his place. Bella was a strong willed gal who did not take shit off anyone. They approached the next challenge and realized it was different type of jumps. Bella took the first jump and damn if it wasn't graceful and downright hot. Jasper could not help but agree as he just muttered "Fuck me!" as he watched her take the next jump with ease. They both hit the jump and landed ahead of her. They looked back to see her shake her head then look down the slope. There were two choices ahead, a mile incline jump and a rather tricky. Emmett really hoped for Edward's sake she took the first one. Him and Jasper both took the second and went flying airborne. It was such a rush as they came down with a thud on the snow and raced down the hill. They looked back to see Bella take the same one and cringed with the thoughts of Edward who was hot on her trail with a pissed off look on his face. They looked back with their mouths gaping in shock when she not only took the jump, but flew through the air like a damn professional. Her back was stiff, arms down at her side. She landed just ahead of them and turned to wink at them. They were approaching the end of the slope and just as they reached the bottom Edward caught up. He slid to a stop as they all did. Bella pulled off her mask, shook her hair out with the biggest smile on her face. "That was fucking awesome!" She said just as Edward made his way to her and was in her face. "What the fuck Bella! You could have been hurt or worse." He yelled as he put his hands on her arms gently shaking her. Rose and Alice quickly joined us and Alice cursed under her breath. "Edward, what is your problem! Did it look like I could not handle myself? Did I look like I was struggling?" She spit back at him and she was pissed. "Bella dammit, you about made me have a heart attack with that last stunt you pulled. This was a mistake!" He yelled

"Eddie man calm down! We would not have let anything happen to her and you know that!" Emmett said as he walked forward not liking how he was touching her. He still had his hand tight on her arms and he was one pissed mother fucker. "I will not calm down and I will deal with you two later for encouraging her." Well that must have been the last straw because Bella snatched her arms away from him and pushed him backwards. "I don't know where you get off thinking you can man handle me or control me. I can and will do whatever the hell I want. If you ever...and I mean ever touch me like that again there will not be an us! I am not a dandelion that will fall apart when blown on. I can't believe you Edward. You should know good damn well that I will not be pushed, controlled, or touched like that. Whatever has crawled up your ass needs to be pulled out and now!" She spit at him as she looked him in the eyes with an emotion I could not read. Jasper winced which told him Bella was pretty pissed and hurt.

"Bella, I am sorry…I was just so mad that you would endanger yourself like that. I …" Edward tried to spit out before Bella cut him off. "You did not what?? Think I am competent or able to handle myself. I am not a fucking weakling for god sake. Uggg… Fuck you Edward! I need …I need... sometime...you need to chill out and go hunt or something." She said as she put back on her goggles and gloves. She pushed off and slid down the hill and out of site. Edward went to put on his gloves and go after her but Alice's hand touched his shoulder. "Edward, I do not advise that. She needs some space and you going after her will only make it worse." Alice said as Edward's head dropped and he looked at the ground. "Edward, she is right! If you keep it up you will smother her which will only push her away." Jasper said as Alice nodded. "Edward, what in the hell were you thinking grabbing her like that! You should know that she will not respond well to force. Don't you think she has had enough men in her life bossing her around and using the iron fist?" Rose said. "Look man, why don't we go hunt a bit and calm you down. Alice and Rose will keep an eye on her." Emmett said clasping his hand on Edward's shoulder. Edward just stood there watching her disappear down the slope and put his hands on his face. "I just don't know what I was thinking touching her like that. Shit! She is pissed isn't she Jaz?" He asked as he shook his head. "That is an understatement. At first she was shocked, then afraid. That then turned to anger and rage. She hit the spectrum there for a minute." Jasper said as he looked at Edward with compassion and concern. "I fucked up didn't I? I just got her, that last thing I want is to lose her forever. I don't think I could live if she was not in my life." Edward asked and Rose snorted. "You could say that going all caveman on her. Look I am going to go after her since we don't know where Tanya is right now." Rose said as she took off after Bella. "Thanks Rose!" Edward mumbled as he looked almost like a lost puppy. Bella had him whipped! "Shut it Emmett!" Edward growled as he and the guys pulled off their gear and walked towards the eastern part of the forest. "Edward, she will be fine. She just needs some time alone. Plus we will all clear out later because the makeup sex will break some things." Alice said with a chuckle. "Damn Bro! The beauty of fighting with your woman! Make up sex! You have to admit Eddie boy that she looked fucking hot as hell making those jumps with such grace." Emmett said as Jasper chuckled. "Emmett!" Edward said causing Jasper and Emmett to laugh. "You know damn well that you were turned on!" Jasper said with a smirk on his face which caused Edward to smirk some too. "Yeah, you are right it was pretty hot!" Edward said as they took off into the woods.


	57. Chapter 57

I do not own these characters – I own the plot all the way!

Chapter 57

BPOV

She was so mad that she could spit nails if the opportunity arose. Who did he think he was treating her like she was a child and then to put his hands on her like that. When he shook her with anger in his eyes, she lost it. Her mind instantly went back to Jamie and when he would touch her like that. Rage, anger, and hate coursed through her body. She knew she needed to get away and quickly because she was close to saying things she would regret. She did not look back to see his reaction as she moved down the hill side. She found another course and took it not bothering to see the type of course or difficulty level. She just needed a distraction. She hit she hill top and looked down over the beautiful landscape. This was a pretty steep one and probably not good to be taking alone. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the quite, peace, and wind whipping her face. She took a deep breath and looked to the sky.

She knew Edward was just being over protective and did not mean to hurt her. The look in his eyes when she said she needed a break about tore her to pieces. You would have thought she was telling him it was over and she was walking away. That was far from the truth! She would only leave if he told her to. She also knew that she had never felt this way before and it scared her. There were so many changes going on with her that it was scary. She did not know how to handle the changes to her body. She wanted to be with Edward and like them, but it scared her. She was pulled from her thoughts by a voice she did not expect. "How about we do this? Fuck the guys and their overprotective ways!" Rose said with a sincere smile. "I like that idea!" Was all Bella said as they both jumped off the slight edge and began their track down the hill.

**RPOV**

To say Edward was a dumb ass is an understatement. He is foreign to relationships and obvious too overprotective for his own good. When he put his hands on Bella's arms and shook her it was all Rose could do to keep her from kicking him in the balls. Here she was a victim of abuse at the hand of many men, especially her former husband. They tried to control her, break her, and make her feel insignificant. This dumb ass goes and does that because he is worried she will get hurt. Bella is the toughest human they had ever met. Based on the stories Emmy shared, Bella was a tough ass and could kick ass with the best of them. She was definitely a Cullen woman!

Rose watched as Bella took the turns, jumps, and challenges of this course with ease. She wondered if Bella knew they were on one of the most difficult slopes on this side of the mountain. She guessed that Bella was so pissed with Edward that she did not pay attention. They continued down the hill at such a fast speed that she was quite impressed with her agility and quickness. It takes a lot to impress Rose and Bella was quickly doing just that.

They reached the bottom and both came to a stop causing snow to be slung up and off their feet. That was such a rush and a great way to get rid of some pin up frustrations. Rose took her head gear off and shook her hair as Bella did the same.

"That was such a rush! I needed that!" Bella said with a smile. "You can say that again! You do realize that was one of the hardest down hills on this side of the mountain?" Rose asked looking at Bella.

"I guess I didn't, but I would say it was pretty hard." Bella said with a laugh as she looked over the ridge and at the beautiful terrain. "Let's go sit on those boulders over there" Bella said with a smile as Rose nodded and took off the rest of her gear and set them down. The moved to the rocks and pulled themselves up so they were looking over the valley below. "Wow! What a view!" Bella whispered as they looked at the valley covered with snow. The green of the trees and white snow made it look breathtaking.

"Thanks for coming after me Rose. I wanted to be alone and didn't at the same time." Bella said as she stared at the horizon. "Bella… I... I am sorry for how I have treated you in the past. I was just such a bitch for no reason!" Rose said. "It is okay Rose. I can't blame you. It was a threat and I get that. You all have so much to lose by me being around you and knowing your secret." Bella said in a whisper. "I was jealous of you." Rose said as she looked at Bella who looked peaceful as she sat with her eyes closed. "You have nothing to be jealous of Rose! Look at you and look at me! Please!" Bella said

"You don't see yourself clearly Bella. You are young, beautiful, and your children are wonderful!" Rose said only for Bella to laugh. "Rose, my children are my life! The rest, I am not so sure about." Bella said. Rose knew Bella was modest and not really seeing her true self. "Bella, you have what we can't! You can go out in the sun, have children, and live a normal life. We all desire that at some point or another." She said with conviction. "Rose, I appreciate that, but you don't realize how much our lives are similar. I might can have children and go out in the sun, but my life is far from normal or happy. I live for my kids and they make me happy, but my life is…." Bella could not even finish as she shook her head. "Bella, I know that you have not had a normal life. I am sorry you have had to suffer so much." Rose said as she looked at Bella's sad face. "Rose, I think you don't realize how great of a life you have either! You have a man who loves you to the point of insanity. You have a family that is there for you and loves you like their own. You have resources and talents that are to die for." She said as she looked are Rose. "Yeah I guess when you look at it that way. But Bella, we can't have kids, we can't enjoy things that normal people do like birthday parties, Santa, and the right to be called mom or dad." Rose said with sad eyes.

"Rose, anyone can be a mom or dad. My boys will never know their father, grandparents, and never have a normal life. We spend our time running from his grandfathers' family and I spend every day looking at my boys with love and regret at the same time. Don't get me wrong! I love my boys with my life and would die for them, but they were each conceived out of hate, fear, and rape. I would not go back to change having them, but I just wish I could have had a husband that loved me, made love to me, created children out of love, been there when I delivered our babies, there for their birthdays, and helped me raise them. Rose, I see the love and compassion your family has for each other." Bella said in whisper.

"Bella, I just can't imagine what you went through or going through. Before I was turned, I was to be married. I was pregnant with his child and he was from a similar background as the Black's. His buddies raped me and made me miscarry. When he found out …. He beat me and left me for dead. That is when Carlisle found me. I have mourned for the loss of my life and child for so long that I became bitter. When you came into our lives you reminded me so much of me that I hated you for that. But to see the happiness Edward has when he is with your or talks about you…. It is amazing. You are loved, cherished, and protected. Now, he gets a little over protective, but can you blame him." Rose said with a slight smile. They sat in quite for a while until a movement was heard in the bushes. Rose looked up and nodded hearing Alice approaching. "Can Allie cat join us?" She asked Bella who smiled and nodded. Alice emerged from the brush and waltzed towards them. She sat on the other side of Bella and placed her are around Bella's shoulder. "Hey there! How are you?" She asked Bella with concern. "I am fine now!" She said as she looked at Rose with a smile. "Well, you know that Edward would never hurt you right!" Alice said as Bella nodded. Rose was sure Edward was beating himself up over what happened.

"I know he did but in that moment all I saw was Jamie when I closed my eyes. I know he would never hurt me that way. He just gets so damn anal and overbearing at times that I can't breathe." Bella said.

Alice and Rose smiled and gave each other nodding looks. "How about we get back and go into town for a little girl fun while the boys are off hunting?" Alice asked a she looked at Rose with that gleam in her eye. "What did you have in mind?" Bella asked

"Oh I say we hit the town, get a few drinks and dance at the new club in town. What do you say?" She asked as Rose smiled at her thoughts. That would piss Edward off and also turn him on at the same time. The makeup sex would rock the house and Alice was a genius. "What about the boys?" Bella said as she looked at Alice. "Well Carlisle and Esme wanted to hang out and order them pizza. I was thinking we could get a room or a cabin near town for the night. What do you say?" She said as Bella shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess that would piss our EMO off so why not! He needs to learn to pipe down and relax. I am game! When do we leave?" Bella asked as she stood from her spot. "Now!" Alice squealed.

**BPOV**

They walked towards the woods with the gear and found a snowmobile just on the other side. Alice had everything planned out and it was amazing. The snowmobile was just large enough for three of them and their stuff. Rose secured the skis and poles while Alice climbed on to drive. They drove to a small cottage just outside of town and parked in the shed. Bella had no idea that they would be going to the cabin now, but she did not complain. She really was not ready to see Edward yet.

They entered the cabin and she noticed how it was decorated much like their other home. It had Esme's touch all over. The cabin was a one room loft style cabin with a small kitchen, pull down bed, and bathroom. The stairs to the loft were made of a beautiful wood and the loft was nothing but a bed of pillows.

Bella's girly parts ached at the thought of her and Edward being up there making love later that night. As much as she was agitated with him at the moment, she still wanted to be with him. "Later Bella! Let's get you looking hot so we can piss Eddie boy off some more." Rose said with a knowing smirk.

"How will they know where we are anyway?" Bella asked as Alice and Rose laughed. "Well, I left a note with Carlisle and Esme saying that we were going out for girls night and would not be home tonight. Esme laughed because she knew that would cause Eddie boy to get a bit tense. Plus, I plan to call and invite them later." Alice said with a smile.

Bella showered and was drying her hair when her phone beeped. She looked to see an incoming message from Mark. She picked up the phone to call him real quick while she nibbled on a sandwich. He picked up on the second ring. "Hey there lady! How is your Holiday?" He asked causing Bella to smile. "It has been great! It is peaceful, calm, and just wonderful!" Bella said with a smile as she dried her hair with the towel. "Well that is great to hear. Listen, I just got an email and they confirmed your court date for next week. You will testify to the grand jury first. I wanted to make sure you knew it was still a go. I also checked on the house and everything is fine and your new toy arrived by the way." He said as Bella sat on the side of the tub. "Thanks Mark, I appreciate all you have done for me. I will be home Saturday afternoon and we can get together. Just know that we will proceed as normal next week. I will probably have the boys stay with you on Monday and Tuesday just in case. We will stick with the same plan as before. I will make sure the plan B location is stocked and ready for you. I love you guys!" Bella said before hanging up the phone. She placed her head in her hands because she knew next week would not be pretty. At least her new toy was in and she could not wait to ride it! She also knew that she would be writing her death certificate with that testimony on Tuesday. She just hoped that Mark got the kids out of the country and on the island in time. She knew in the back of her mind that she would be dead soon and it was just a matter of time. About that time the door opened and Alice and Rose came in with concerned looks.

"Bella, what is wrong?" Alice asked as she kneeled in front of her. "Just the real world and my schedule for next week." Bella said in a cryptic tone. "Bella, you are not telling us something! Spill girl, what the hell is plan B?" Rose said as she looked up. They saw the tears and torn expression. "I … I can't tell you because I…." Bella closed her eyes at the pain of losing Edward and his family. "Just promise me that if something happens to me, you will take my boys as your own and Rose you can have my toys!" She said as Rose and Alice gasped in horror. Bella stood and walked towards the picture window just on the other side of the living room. "Bella, what they hell are you talking about!" Rose spit out as Alice was suddenly stopped in her tracks with a vision. "Oh God Bella!" Alice gasped as Rose looked on with horror!

"Bella! What the hell is going on!" Rose spit as she looked between Bella and Alice. "I have a bounty out on my head and I will be testifying next week to the grand jury. My good friend and attorney, Mark, will be watching the boys. I have a good deal of evidence on the Black cartel and some of that is my rape charge. I set up a backup plan that if something happens to me, I will hit a random number on my phone and it will dial Mark and Margaret. It alerts them to get the boys in hiding. This is only done if I am taken, found, or attacked. If Mark does not hear from me within an hour, he is to board a waiting private plane that is also put on standby when I hit the panic button. The plane will fly the boys and Mark's family to a non disclosed tropical island where I have a house under an alias. If I do not show up or call within 24 hours Mark know to notify the district attorney." Bella said as she looked out the window. "Bella, what would it mean if they do not hear from you?" Rose asked with terror in her eyes. Bella's blank look told her everything she needed. "It would mean I am dead or soon to be Rose!" She said in a dead voice. "Well that will just not happen! Alice what did you see!" Rose demanded.

"Bella, you can't go to that trial!" Alice said with concern. "I don't have a choice! I have to because those bastards will pay for killing my baby!" Bella said causing Rose to gasp. "What do you mean? "She asked in horror. Bella explained what happened with Bio and the injections her little Jayden was given. She explained how she vowed as she watched him in her arms taking his last breath that she would get those bastards back. She wept as she told them her story that they knew most of. They had no idea she was in that big of trouble and the reason for the bounty. She even told them of her evidence room, computer system in her home and car.

Alice shook her head saying no over and over. "What do you see Alice?" Bella asked in a small voice. "I see you being attacked sometime this week and us not there to help you. I see you making the panic call and the boys making it to the island. I also see Mark making the call to the district attorney." Alice whispered the last part. "Alice that does not mean she is dead, just out of contact! We will find a way to have one of us with you next week!" Rose spit.

Alice shook her head! "Rose, it is sunny all week in Atlanta! There is no way because I see something going on with Tanya also. She is up to something and I don't know what it is." Alice says with a small quiet voice. "Please don't tell Edward this! I … I need to be the one to tell him." Bella said with a quiet voice. She can see the look of hesitation in Rose and Alice's eyes. "In the mean time, let's go out and have some fun! We will deal with next week then! Plus we need to celebrate the arrival of my new toy!" Bella says trying to forget about what is to come. Rose and Alice look at each other and nod their heads. Bella knows is wrong to ask them for silence, but she had to do this her way. "What new toy?" Rose asked as Bella smirked and showed her the text and picture from Mark. Rose's eyes enlarge and you can see a shine as she looks at the screen. Alice covers her mouth and giggles. "If you thought Edward was overprotective today, just wait!" Alice says with a giggle. "Well, I like my toys and he will just have to get over it!" Bella says as she drops the towel. "Let's do this shall we?" She asked as she pulls the midnight blue wrap style dress off the hangers. The dress comes up and ties around her neck which means no undergarments and finishes it off with a pair of black three inch heels.

She chuckles as Alice and Rose look at her with knowing looks. "I figure if I am going to hell anyway, might as well make it good!" Bella said as Rose and Alice laugh. "Edward is going to freak when he catches sight of you later. He will be pissed we let you out like this in the first place." Rose said with a smile. Alice was dressed in a black dress that came to mid thigh. Her shoes were silver and laced up her leg. Rose was dressed in a tight red mini with an empire waistline. It pushed her boobs up and the cleavage just popped out the top.

The three walked out and were greeted by a driver waiting with an opened limo door. They entered and settled in the back as he pulled off. Bella noticed the wine chilling and decide some liquid courage would be just what she needed. She leaned forward and decided what the hell! She poured a half glass and looked up at the girls who had silver glasses which could only have their special drink. "A toast, to a night of fun and laughs!" Alice said as they toasted each other and took a drink. Bella closed her eyes as the cool merlot flowed down her throat. It tasted so good and refreshing.

They pulled up to the club a little after dark and exited the car. Naturally with Rose in the lead, they walked past the long line and directly to the front. Rose told them her name and the bounce opened the gate to allow them entry. The club was dark and loud with the music blaring. The music sent a chill down her spine as Rose pulled Bella to the bar as if knowing she needed another shot of courage. "A dirty martini, extra olive." Bella said to the bar tender with a smile. He winked at her and went about making her drink. "Nice choice" a voice said besides her causing her to glance over to see who it was. The gentleman was a tall built man with long blond hair pulled back into a pony tail. "Thanks" She muttered and turned back to look at Rose who had a look of hate on her face. Rose placed her hand on Bella's shoulder and leaned in kissing her cheek. "Sorry, but she is all mine!" Rose said to the man whose eyes went large and dark. The bar tender returned with her drink as Rose paid with a wink. Bella snagged the drink as Rose and Alice led her to the dance floor. Bella took a large gulp of the drink and almost finished it in one swallow. The music flowed around them and she found herself sandwiched between these two hot chicks swaying her hips. She took her last sip and used the tooth pick to suck the olives off them closing her eyes at the taste. Alice took the glass from her hand and handed it to a waiter walking by with a tip. The music continued as the three of them moved in rhythm. Bella felt her body relaxing with each move. She moved her hands above her head as she moved and twisted her hips to the music letting herself go. It felt good to be free and open. She could feel cool hands on her hips and Rose's cool breath on her head. The music changed and they began to grind each other.

**EPOV**

When they returned from hunting the house was quite. Edward immediately want to their room to find it empty and just as they left it. He began to panic with the thought of Bella leaving as he berated himself for how he treated her. He knew he overreacted and should not have put his hands on her like he did, but she was just so damn frustrating at times. He loved her for her fire, spunk, and independence. She could take care of herself both finically and physically. As much as he was pissed at her for taking the difficult slope, he was equally turned on by her skill and agility. He knew she was athletic and in shape, but damn. He had to smirk as Emmett and Jasper replayed the race down the hill and jumps with Bella. He was proud that his girl kicked their ass and yet she was still human!

It was now dark and he walked around looking for signs of the girls. Edward walked down to find Emmett and Jasper only to find them playing on the PS2. "Hey guys, where is everyone?" Edward asked as he sat down. Jasper and Emmett looked at each other and shrugged. Edward got up and pulled out his phone to call Bella. It immediately went to voice mail, as did Alice and Rosalie. When he got into the kitchen he found a note from Esme saying she and Carlisle were taking the boys to dinner and a movie while the girls were having girls night out. Edward closed his eyes at the thought of being away from Bella. He knew he screwed up and did not want her mad.

"Edward, relax man. She was mad and got over it! You need to not stress over it. She just needs some girl time." Jasper said as he continued playing. "Did you find out where everyone is?" Emmett said never taking his eyes off the screen. "Yeah, the boys are with Carlisle and Esme doing the grandparent thing. The girls decided to have ladies night." Edward said causing both Emmett and Jasper to snap their heads at him. "Oh shit! That can't be good!" Emmett said causing Edward to pinch the bridge of his nose.

About that time all three of their cells vibrated indicating a text message coming in. Emmett opened and groaned as did Jasper. Edward moaned and placed his head in his hands. "Fuck me sideways till Tuesday." Emmett said causing Jasper to laugh. "I would say we are all being punished for Edward's dumb ass moves. Where in the hell could they be?" Jasper said with a chuckle.

They guys decided to quit playing and look at the picture. Jasper's phone beeped indicating a message which directed them on the attire and location of the hour. Jasper, Emmett and Edward raced up the stairs and dressed in record time. They wasted no time pilling into the Hummer and peeling out of the drive way.

Edward tried to block out the thoughts of his brothers as they mentally undressed the pictures of their ladies as they drove towards town. Edward knew Bella had a body, but seeing it in the text picture made him hard instantly. He also wanted to tear his brother's heads off because of their thoughts of Bella.

He realized that if they were too much to deal with, the crowd of drunken men at the club would be unbearable. They pulled up quickly made their way to the bouncer who attempted to stop them. Jasper handed him a wad of cash and suddenly the gate was open. As they entered you could hear the waiting patrons complaining and fussing about having to wait.

They made their way into the club and instantly picked up the scent of their mates. Edward could see them on the dance floor through the crowd of people. Rose had her back to them with Bella in between her and Alice. He could not see Bella, but he knew she was there. Emmett pulled them to the second platform where they had a great view of the floor. "Fuck" Emmett muttered as Edward was assaulted with Emmett's vision of the ladies bumping and grinding each other. Edward had to close his eyes to rid himself of the hundreds of male thoughts regarding the ladies. Jasper placed his hand on Edward's shoulder to calm him. "It gets much easier Edward, I promise."

The sight in ever male and some females was much the same, Bella in the middle of Rose and Alice bumping, grinding, hands roaming, and hot as hell. Suddenly Bella reached out and placed her empty martini glass closing her eyes and enjoying the music. She was simply stunning!

Suddenly Alice looked up at them and smiled.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

BPOV

The three continued to grind to the music as Rose's hands began to roam up and down Bella's body. Alice had her hands on Bella's hips and looked off in the crowd with a smile and glint in her eye. She was up to something, but at the moment Bella was enjoying the moment. She felt free and alive with them. She had never had close friends other than Margaret and Mark. It was nice to just let her guard down and enjoy the moment. They continued to dance and move to the music as different men attempted to approach them for a dance. Rose or Alice shook off their advancements. A man approached with another drink which Alice took first adding something and Bella took it instantly. She closed her eyes as she took a sip of the Bloody Mary and smiled at the taste. She downed some of the drink and handed it back to Alice who smiled and took a sip also. Bella was surprised that Alice would drink that and was even more shocked with Rose did also. She had noticed the taste was a bit different, but it quenched her craving. They handed the drink back to the gentleman who walked off with a smile. The music changed and they decided to take a break. Bella needed a human moment and excused herself to the restroom.

Alice and Rose nodded as she walked towards the dark hallway. Bella was a little tipsy as she shut the stall and relieved herself. Just as she was about to walk out of the stall she heard a familiar voice. "Bella dear, come out and play." Tanya said as Bella closed her eyes. This was not good and she had way too much to drink for this. Bella straightened her skirt walked out to be confronted by Tanya and two other women. The other two had red eyes and looked very young.

Bella walked to the sink like she was not paying attention to them and washed her hands. How Rose and Alice had not seen or heard this was the question. "Good evening Tanya. It is good to see you again!" Bella said sweetly as she dried her hands and proceeded towards the door. "Oh no you don't you little bitch!" Tanya said as she threw Bella back against the wall. Bella caught herself and felt the wall crush behind her. "What the hell!" Tanya said as she looked on at what happened. "What the hell are you - some freak? You are human!" Tanya screeched as she approached flanked by the two other girls. Tanya's eyes were even red which Bella knew was not like the Cullen's. "Tanya, you just need to drop this and leave. We do not want trouble and are just minding our own business." Bella said as she stood to straighten her skirt. "Like hell! Edward is mine and you took him from me! We are to be together and mated, not you!" Tanya spit as she looked at Bella. The door opened and some other patrons entered, but quickly turned to leave when they saw the situation. Bella hoped they would notify security or alert the Cullen's.

"Tanya, you are such an idiot! I even know the rules of mating! If you were to be mates it would have been an instant connection for life. That was never the case and you were just an easy fuck for Edward. You just …let's see how did he put it?...Oh yeah, you were a source of release." Bella spit back at her as Tanya's nose faired and she lunged towards Bella. She darted out of the way as Tanya crashed into the wall causing it to crumble more. Tanya turned and lunged again as Bella darted out of her path causing her to hit the mirror and crack it. Tanya growled as she looked at Bella then at the other women. "Don't just stand there you bitches help me!" She screamed and they came towards Bella and jumped on her. Bella flung one off and side kicked the other who flew through the door causing it to crack and fall down into the hall way. Bella was a bit pissed that the Cullen's were not here yet. About that time, Tanya pulled Bella's hair causing her to yelp and she threw her into stall where Bella quickly jumped on the toilet and flipped up on top of the stalls. "You stupid bitch!" Bella said as she jumped down and kicked Tanya as they landed on the floor with a crack. Bella began to punch Tanya in the face, stomach. Tanya got in a few punches herself. She suddenly was pulled back by a pair of hands who happened to be one of the women. The woman threw her against the mirror which was cracked. Suddenly Bella felt a sharp pain about the time she heard "What the fuck?" in a voice that sounded like Rose. One of the other women attacked Rose as Alice stepped in and pulled the other woman out of the room. Jasper entered and eyes went wide when he looked at Bella and the blood seeping down her arm. Tanya jumped up laughing as she stalked toward Bella. She grasped her arm causing Bella to wince in pain. Suddenly Bella had no strength and was weak. "I will kill you right now and drink you dry you stupid human!" Tanya spit but not before being tackled to the ground and thrown out of the room. It was all such a blur and happened so fast. Bella slumped down onto the floor grasping her hurting arm. Pain radiated down her arm and she could smell the blood. She could usually handle a lot worse than this and did not know what was happening.

She suddenly felt a pair of cool hands on her arm and something applying pressure to her upper arm. She opened her eyes to see a concerned pair of black eyes and bronze hair. "It's okay baby! I have you and we will take care of this. I am so sorry baby!" Edward said as he lifted her up off the ground. Bella could hear glass crunching under his feet as he carried her out the door. She did not see Tanya or the others anywhere. Edward carried her out the back door and to a waiting car. He climbed in the back and held her to his chest. She barely recognized the voice as the car peeled out of the lot. She felt so weak and it was hard to keep her eyes open.

**EmPOV**

The girls were grinding away on the floor causing all of the men to adjust themselves. They looked so hot grinding against each other and then Rose had to run her hands up and down Bella's sides. Poor Eddie boy groaned causing each of us to do the same because it was so fucking hot! Some dude came by and handed Alice a red drink which she added some vial of something which we assumed was animal blood. They would sometimes carry it in a vial and add it to a drink if we needed a quick boost. What shocked each of us was Bella grabbing the drink and throwing some back like it was candy! Emmett turned to look at an equally shocked Jasper and Edward. Bell soon told the girls she needed to use the ladies room which they nodded and walked separate ways. About the time she got out of sight we all tensed – vampires! They all caught the scent of vampires at the same time as Alice and Rose joined us. Edward growled and went to go after Bella, but was stopped by a group of women who approached us and began touching Edward and Jasper. "Well, aren't you quite the catch!" She purred and ran her hands up his arms which he stopped and tossed up. "What do you want and why are you here?" Edward spit at her. We noticed that each of the women had red eyes which were not a good sign for any of the patrons here! Emmett was glad Bella was in the ladies room at this moment. He knew this was going to be tricky in the middle of a group. Emmett knew Edward could probably tell that was on their minds and intentions and looked at Edward who nodded. "Look ladies, we are here with our mates. We don't want any trouble!" He said as another woman placed her hands on his shoulders, a third on his waist, and the first one on his chest. This time Rose growled as she walked forward and yanked hands off of Edward. 'You skanks did not get the message that he is taken. I suggest you three leave now or else!" Rose said with such venom. How could neither Alice nor Edward figure this out? Emmett thought as he moved forward and helped Jasper escort the ladies outside. About that time Alice closed her eyes and screamed "NO!" She grabbed Rose's hand and began to run back into the club. "Take care to these three – shred and burn!" Alice yelled as her and Rose ran back inside. Edward was shaking with anger as he and Jasper each took a lady and ran off to the woods. "Let us go or Tanya will kill you!" one of the ladies spit. It was obvious that these were newborns and they were recently turned. There must have been more inside. "What the hell do you mean Tanya? Did she do this?" Edward spit as the ladies attacked. They quickly took down the newborns just as Rose and Alice screeched causing Jasper and Edward run back. Emmett stayed to man the fire and pulled out his cell to call Carlisle who answered on the first ring. "Car we have a situation! We need you and now!" Emmett said as he monitored the fire and then left to head back to the club. He could hear glass breaking and patrons saying something about a fight in the ladies room. Emmett ran in and realized quickly that the fight was between Bella and Tanya. He knew from earlier that Bella would put up a good fight which sounded like she until he heard Jasper curse and Alice yell for him to hold his breath. Emmett ran to the hallway and decided he needed to keep people from heading further down the hall. "Just a little brawl, nothing worth watching!" Emmett yelled. Suddenly a bouncer approached and asked Emmett what was going on. "Just a fight, but the other dude from the bar has it handled and police are on the way." Emmett said. He noticed Jasper and Rose taking out two other newborns and Tanya running out of the room laughing. Why the hell did Alice or Edward not deal with her and then he realized why, blood.. he could smell it and his eyes blackened. He instantly stopped breathing and continued to hold the crowd back. About that time he could hear Edward's concerned voice talking to Alice. "She has lost a lot of blood, tie this around her upper arm and go make sure we can exit from the back entrance." He told her which let Emmett know that Bella was hurt. When he got his hands on Tanya, he was going to kill her himself! How was this possible? Bella was fast and strong just like them? He heard a car screeching to a stop and Carlisle telling them he was out back. Edward exited the bathroom and looked at Emmett. "Leave them some cash to clean this up. We will meet you back at the house." Edward said as he could hear Alice cleaning up the bathroom. About that time Carlisle peeled out of the lot and the Club manager pushed his way through the hall. "What the hell is going on here?" He asked as Emmett nodded and motioned him over. "I was going to the jon and noticed a fight in the ladies room. It is handled and the problem has been taken out the back door." Emmett told him as Alice walked out of the bathroom and nodded. "The fucking door is shattered!" the manager yelled as Emmett looked back and nodded. "Yep, it appears so. It was a large fight. Here, this should cover the cleanup cost." Emmett said as he handed him a wad of cash and nodded. The man looked at the cash and the floor in shock. Emmett walked out the back and jumped in the waiting vehicle.

He jumped in only to see a very pissed off Rose and worried Jasper. "What the fuck happened?" Emmett said as Jasper pulled out of the lot. "The newborns were a distraction so we would not pick up on Tanya confronting Bella in the ladies room. Alice saw Bella getting bit and that is when we took off to the bathroom. We got there about the time Bella tossed a newborn out the door and someone against the mirror. She was holding her on until she was thrown against the shards of glass and got cut. That was when Jasper and Edward entered. It was like when she got cut, she became weak and human again." Rose said as they drove towards the cabin. He knew that was where Carlisle would take her since they did not want to alert the children.

They pulled up to find Alice pacing the front porch with a worried expression on her face. They jumped out of the car and Jasper went to her side immediately. "Alice what is wrong? Is Bella okay?" he asked with concern. You could smell the antiseptic and fire in the fireplace. "I don't understand how I missed seeing them show up? How could we not hear them or see them until it was too late?" She asked as she cried into Jasper's chest. "Shh darling, Tanya know us and our abilities! Did you see her eyes?" Jasper said as Rose shook her head.

"Yeah! Her eyes were red which means she turned those newborns." Rose spit and she shook her head. "Is Bella okay?" Rose asked with concern which shocked all of us that she was warming up to Belly Bean. About that time Carlisle walked out with concern etched across his face. "She is fine, she required about twenty stitches in her arm." Carlisle said as she walked and sat down on the porch swing. "Edward says that you did not detect them until they walked in and distracted you." Carlisle said. Jasper told him what happened with the large crown, three ladies approaching Edward and them taking them outside. Alice told him about his vision and how they ran back to find Bella putting up a good fight until she was thrown into the glass. "Yeah! That is my concern as well. She has so many vampire characteristics and still in a human body. It appears that her vampire strengths go away when her skin is penetrated and blood is drawn. "Tanya got in some punches to her face which did nothing; the glass was sharp enough to do the job." Carlisle said again as Edward walked out with concern and anger across his face.

"She is resting now." Edward said as he sat down on the stair and put his face in his hands. "I am so sorry Edward this until we were already outside with the three newborns. I don't know how we did not pick up on this. God I am so sorry!"Alice cried only for Edward to shake his head. "Alice, this is not your fault! It is all mine! I did not pick up on her thoughts either. There were so many people in the club whose thoughts were on you three. Even the newborns thoughts were not on Bella. They were all over the place from blood lust to lusting over me. I have placed her in this danger by sleeping with Tanya. When I find that bitch she is dead!" Edward said as Carlisle placed his hand on his shoulder. "Edward, I am not sure what is happening with Bella. It is possible that she will heal quickly and be fine. She is definitely having some change effect, but it is very slow. It is my guess that when skin is broken, her vampire traits are weakened. She still should have more extensive injuries after fighting with Tanya and two newborns." Carlisle said as he looked off into the night. Carlisle's phone rang and he answered it telling Esme about Bella and her injuries. To say Esme was taking the news calmly was an understatement. She was pissed and everyone was sure if Edward did not get to Tanya first then Esme would. Carlisle ended his call and shook his head. "Guys, I think Bella will be fine. Just watch over her Edward. If she is turning some, she might heal faster with some animal blood in her system just like us. Alice and Jasper can go get some vials ready for you. Rose and Emmett, I will probably need your help with the boys since Esme is hell bent determined to find the Denali's and have a word with them. We need to find out what Tanya is doing and how many newborns she has turned. This has the potential to get ugly." Carlisle said as he stood.

"Carlisle, what are we going to do with Bella and the kids if Tanya decides to attack us with the newborns?" Rose asked with concern. "We will kick their ass!" Jasper said as Emmett fist bumped him.

"I will need to take her back home. They would not attack there because it is too sunny!" Edward said only for Alice to shake her head. "Edward, you know that Tanya will not rest unless she has you. It will need to be you that take Tanya out. Bella should be fine back home and we can take care of them without the fear of them getting to her.

**EPOV**

Everyone left to do their respective jobs while he stood on the porch listening to the sounds of nature and Bella's heartbeat. The thought of someone hurting her or the boys was painful. He about lost it when he walked in that bathroom and saw Tanya about to bit Bella. He was scared to death when she went limp in his arms as he carried her to the car. If it has not been for the sound of her heartbeat, he would have panicked. Carlisle had made it back to the cabin in record time. Edward recalled how he carried Bella inside and laid her on the couch. She was still stunning in her dress which angered him that Tanya took away their night and time alone here at the cabin. Bella moaned which shook him from his thoughts. Carlisle was cleaning her wound and picking out the rest of the glass. He numbed the area before stitching it up. Carlisle quickly stitched her up and burned the materials in the fire place.

His thoughts were on Bella and the sudden changes. As Edward stood there listening to her heartbeat he thought back to how she looked in the bathroom, back of the car, and on the couch. He wanted to protect her and spare her pain. He heard Bella moan his name which pulled him from his thoughts and rushed inside. She winced as she tossed and turned on the couch and landed on her arm. He decided to take her to the bed and changer her clothes. He looked around for her bag and found it on the dresser and pulled out some shorts and tank top. He gently untied the dress at her waist and pulled it back to reveal her pale skin. He then reached behind her neck to untie the dress and pull it down. He groaned when he realized she was without underwear. He was also pissed that Tanya totally screwed up his night with Bella. He admired her beautiful body as he pulled the dress off her and redressed her into something more comfortable.

Once she was dressed, he kissed her head and pulled the blanked back over her body. He made sure her injured arm was elevated on a pillow. Alice and Jasper were returning with the vials of blood so he went to greet let them in.

Jasper nodded and walked to the frig to place the vials in there to keep cool. Alice still looked torn and upset. Edward pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back. "Alice, all we can do is just be prepared and ready. This is not our fault! I know you are upset and I am just as mad at Tanya for hurting Bella. It could have been much worse!" He said as Alice nodded and Jasper placed his hand on Edward's shoulder. "We will do what we can to make sure Bella and the boys have a fun week. We just need to keep them at our side and might need to send her back home on Friday so we can track Tanya and take care of this before the trial on Tuesday." Jasper said causing Edward to nod. "Yeah! I need to be there for her next week, even if it is just at the house waiting when she returns." Edward said. "Edward, Tanya is planning on a fight and she is building an army of newborns. I don't know when she plans to fight us, but it will be soon." Alice said as Jasper rubbed her arms. "Thanks for everything guys! I am going to lay down with Bella." He said as he ran his hand through his hair. "We are heading back to the house. Emmett and I will be running the perimeter of the property and over here. Rose and Alice will be staying with the boys while Carlisle and Esme meet up with the Denali's. Esme is pretty pissed right now and I think she is more spiteful than your ass Edward." Jasper said with a laugh. Edward smiled at the thought of Esme caring that much for Bella and the boys. Edward nodded. "She loves those boys like they are her own. She will die before she lets anything happen to them." Jasper said as him and Alice walked out. Edward locked the door and walked back to the bed. He admired how peaceful she slept and how beautiful she was. He shed his clothes and climbed in bed next to her running his hand along her shoulder and arm. He would give his life to protect her and the boys. They were his life and he hated that her pain and injuries were because of him.

Bella was a tough little lady and feisty. He could just image Bella giving Tanya a run for her money. He smiled as he recalled watching in one of the newborn's mind as Tanya threw Bella in the stall and she jumped up on top of the stall and then how she started beating the shit out of Tanya. Edward could not help but smile at how proud he was of her. He knew that once she did become a vampire, she would rival Rose.

Thoughts of Bella plagued his mind all night as he watched her sleep. She finally stirred about seven the next morning. She rolled over to where she was facing him and she draped her leg over his hip. He groaned at the feel of her skin and heated center touching his leg and hip. He placed his hand on her hip to stead her and just looked at her face and hair that was a beautiful mess. Suddenly those brown eyes he loved so much were looking at him. "Hey there beautiful!" he said as he smiled down at her. "Morning …ouch… I guess it is a good morning." She said as she winced in pain. "Here love, take this for pain." He said as he kissed her head. "Thank you for taking care of me." She said as she reached her good arm up and ran it along his face. "I did not do so great at taking care of you last night Bella. You were almost killed." He said as he closed his eyes. "But I am still alive and just a minor injury. Edward, I have had much worse happen to me for no reason. At least this injury was a result of me fighting for what was mine!" She said making him smile. He liked the idea of her loving him so much she would fight for him. However, he did not want her to fight if he could be there to protect her.

"Bella." Edward moaned as she began to run her leg along his hip. "How about we finish was got interrupted last night!" Bella purred in his hear and kissed his neck causing him to moan.


	59. Chapter 59

I do not own these characters! Also – sorry it took so long to update – work and 4 kids kind of hampered my writing.

Chapter 59

"Hey there beautiful!" Edward said with a smile. "Morning …ouch… I guess it's a good morning." She said as she winced in pain. "Here love, take this for pain." He told her as he kissed her head. "Thank you for taking care of me." She reaching her arm up to run along his face. "I did not do so great at taking care of you last night Bella. You were almost killed." Edward said as he closed his eyes. "But I am still alive and just a minor injury. Edward, I have had much worse happen to me for no reason. At least this injury was a result of me fighting for what was mine!" Bella said making him smile.

"Bella." Edward moaned as she began to run her leg along his hip. "How about we finish what was interrupted last night?" Bella purred in his ear and kissed his neck causing him to moan. "Love, as much as I would love to do that, you are hurt and need to heal a bit more." Edward said causing her to groan and huff. Bella knew he was right and she was a little sore. "Well, I guess we can take a rain check for now." Bella said with a smile causing Edward to smile as well. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips before pulling back with a groan. "Bella, Carlisle and Esme are here to check on you. We need to get up." He said before kissing her again. Bella laughed at Edward's expression and sat up only to wince as she flexed her arm.

Bella walked to the bathroom to freshen up and tame her hair before joining them in the other room. She looked in the mirror to see a bruise on her cheek and marks on her neck. Her arm was wrapped from her shoulder down to her elbow. She guessed taking a ride down the mountain was out of the question for today.

Bella exited the bathroom and could hear them talking in the other room. Obviously Carlisle was worried about Bella losing her strength and was confused about what was happening. Bella smiled as she was quickly greeted by Esme who pulled her into a hug. "Oh dear, I was so worried about you. I am so glad you are okay!" Esme whispered in her ear. "Thank you Esme, I am a bit sore, but nothing I can't deal with." Bella said with a smile. Carlisle walked over with a smile and gave Bella a hug. "I am glad you are feeling better. How about we have a look at that arm of yours?" He said.

Bella sat on the couch while Carlisle looked over her injuries. "Bella, I am a bit worried about what is happening. This is new territory for us and forgive us for worrying." Carlisle said with concern. Bella smiled and nodded. He continued to inspect her wound. "It is healing pretty fast which is a good sign. Squeeze my hand." Carlisle said which caused her to look at him. She squeezed his hand gently not sure what he was really wanting. "Can you squeeze it as hard as possible?" He asked as she realized what he was trying to do. She squeezed as hard as she could until he nodded. He then handed her a metal spoon and asked her to do the same. She was shocked that she could bend the spoon to the point it was deformed. "It looks like your body is healing at a rapid pace. I expect for you to have your strength back within the day. We will just monitor your healing to gauge the turnaround time." He said as he looked to Edward. "Carlisle, I understand that it appears I have some vampire abilities. I noticed they disappeared the minute my skin was punctured. It has been a few hours since the incident and my body has regenerated a bit. Is this what concerns you?" She asked as she noticed his eyes widen slightly. Bella was quite observant and also knew her body. "Yes, we are concerned about what is causing the changes. Bella, can you tell me how you are feeling?" Carlisle asked with concern as he looked at her. Edward was rubbing smooth circles down her back. "It is weird actually. I am use to working out on a daily basis. I can usually tell when I have not worked out because I get sluggish. I have not worked out since the day before my trip and I feel great. I have always been pretty limber and athletic not to mention the years of martial arts training. I can tell there are some differences, but can't put my finger on it." Bella said as she looked at each of them.

"Carlisle dear, would you and Edward go check on the boys for us? I would like to have some girl time with Bella if you don't mind." Esme asked causing both the men to snap their heads at her suddenly. Carlisle nodded before kissing Esme on the forehead. Bella smiled at the gentle means of affection he showed toward her. She could see where Edward got much of his mannerisms from.

It appeared that Edward was about to protest only for Carlisle to clasp him on the shoulder. "Let's go rescue those boys from Emmett shall we?" He said as he nodded toward the door. Esme stood and walked them out only to stand and watch them for a few minutes. Bella figured it was so they could get out of ear shot, but she was worried about what Esme wanted to discuss. Esme turned and looked at Bella with a warm smile. "Bella dear, would you like some coffee?" Esme asked only for Bella to nod a polite yes. Bella followed her into the kitchen and sat on the bar stool. "Esme, I am sorry for ruining your family time. I feel horrible for causing a rift between your families and embarrassing you last night. I…" Bella tried to finish but was cut off by Esme. "Bella, you have no reason to apologize to me. If anything, it us our family that owes you a deep apology. We love you and the boys like family and will not tolerate the blatant disrespect Tanya has shown to our family in the last few weeks. Edward has been alone for so very long and we tried to push him on various women with no avail. He did open up to Tanya, but was only a sexual release. He was never fully satisfied or happy. I have been pained for years as he would live in a house full of mates. It was even more painful when he felt the need to leave us because the pain and loneliness was too great for him." Esme said as she sat next to Bella and grasped her hands. Bella looked out the window processing Esme words. "Bella, the first day I spoke with him on the phone in San Francisco, I knew something had shifted in his world. For the first time he was happy, hopeful, and full of life. It was confirmed the minute he walked in the door from the air port. As much as it pained him to leave you, he radiated happiness." Esme said as Bella looked at her in awe.

"Esme, I just feel so bad about causing your family problems with Tanya, newborns, and now the risk of exposure. It would kill me if I caused your family pain and harm." Bella said with conviction only for Esme to shake her head. "Bella, you are not causing problems, Tanya is and what she is doing is wrong. I feel the only way to stop her is to destroy her, which is not an easy decision. I can assure you that every member of the family will stop at nothing to protect you and the boys. You have brought so much joy and happiness into our lives. We all never expected to experience children or grandchildren for that matter. We love you and your boys – we will protect you at all costs." Esme said softly as Bella shook her head. "Esme, I appreciate that but I am …I am not worthy of your sacrifices." Bella whispered as she looked at her hands. "Oh dear! You and the boys are worth more than money could buy my dear. You are Edward's mate, the love of his life. We love you like a daughter and sister. I know it is difficult being human, but things will work out." Esme said as she wrapped her arms around Bella and hugged her.

Bella was so overcome with emotion at her words causing the tears to flow down her cheek. Esme reached up to wipe the tears and pull her into her chest. For the first time in years, Bella was comforted and felt loved by a mother figure. She was also scared at what was to come. "Esme, what happens if I ask Edward to change me and then he decides he does not want me or the mating bond breaks?" Bella asked with concern causing Esme to chuckle. "Bella, the mating bond is for life, till death. He loves you more than anything. Shhh... Dear…don't cry." Esme cooed as she rubbed her hair and back.

"Bella, I know the boys are worried about these changes to you recently and I have my own theories about that. I need to ask you, when did you notice the physical changes in your system?" Esme asked as she held her hand and rubbed her back with soothing strokes. "It was in the later part of last week." Bella said as she tried to figure out what her point was. "When last week did you and Edward make love?" Esme asked causing Bella to open her eyes wide and look at Esme. She had never had a conversation about sex or her sexual encounters with anyone! "Well, I guess it was mid week last week. I don't see how it matters because we were together in California and again when I came to visit him in Seattle. Do you think the intercourse is the cause of my changing?" Bella asked with concern. The last thing she wanted was to abstain from making love to Edward. Never had sex been so complete, satisfying, loving, and earth shattering. "No, I do not think that completely. When was your last menstrual cycle?" Esme asked causing Bella snap her head towards Esme. "Well….. Um… it was…I have never been very regular and after the twins were born they did a partial hysterectomy." Bella said still confused with her questions. "Bella, have you been using any form of protection?" Esme asked causing Bella to look at her and shake her head. "I have not been on the pill in a while, at least since we moved here and no we did not think about it because we just didn't. You can't have children so it seemed pointless." Bella said still thinking over her words. "Bella, just because women vampires can't get pregnant does not mean males can't impregnate human women. It is not a common practice." Esme said as she looked at Bella with so much love and adoration.

"It is just not a possibility." Bella said as her heart clinched. Part of her desired to have a baby with Edward. She loved her boys with all her heart, but to create a baby out of total love and devotion to one another was so special. She instantly felt guilty for thinking those thoughts.

"Bella, have you notices any changes that could be associated with pregnancy? Hunger, weight gain, tenderness, moodiness, emotions all on the upscale, and or nausea?" Esme asked as Bella thought back through the last week. She had been tired, moody and hot headed. There were some days she felt nauseated but chalked it up to nerves. "Well, I have been quite hungry and about ripped Edward's head off a few times. My breasts have been tender, but there has been nothing out of the ordinary – other than the increased physical abilities. I was nauseated some, but nothing major." Bella said as she shook off the idea of being pregnant.

Esme reached her hand down and placed it on Bella's stomach causing Bella to shift and tense up. Esme sat closing her eyes as she kept her hand very still. Suddenly Bella felt a small flutter in her stomach which caused both Esme and Bella to jump. Both of their eyes were wide with shock. "Bella, you have a glow to you dear, unique carvings, vampire tendencies that started this week. You're a bit emotional, tired, and a bit tender. That little flutter was not hunger." Esme's smile was wide and her eyes were glistening as if she could cry. "Oh my!" Bella said suddenly as the realization hit her. The changes in her body were a result of venom somewhere and things were beginning to click suddenly. She thought back to when her last cycle was and counted. Her eyes widened as she realized Esme could be right. They both looked up and met eyes only for Bella to have tears streaming down her face. Oh Bella dear! Oh what a blessing!" Esme said but was interrupted the door crashing open to reveal Carmen.

Esme stood in a crouching position in front of Bella as the Carmen approached with had a frantic look in her eyes. "Esme, I have come to help! Tanya has gone mad and created an army of newborns. They just attacked the main house causing a huge fight to break out. We have to get Bella and the boys out of here now!" Carmen said causing Bella to gasp and run for the door. Esme grabbed Bella to prevent her from going outside. "Bella no! It is too dangerous for you now!" Esme said only for Bella fight to release her arms. "Esme, my boys are in that mess, I have to get to them!" Bella pleaded with her. "The boys are safe Bella. Rose has them and will meet us at the airport. Alice said to get you back on the plane home, they will not come there." Carmen said as she looked between Esme and Bella with a look of concern on her face.

"What about Edward! I have to tell him good bye! I can't just leave him! How do I know this is not an ambush and you are tricking us?" Bella spit at her as she tried to process everything Carmen was telling her. "Bella, I am not here to trick you! I was with Rose and the boys at the skate board park when we got the call from Alice. Rose felt she needed to stay with the boys since they do not really know me. They are waiting on you; we must leave now before they find us!" Carmen pleaded. Bella closed her eyes and nodded. She was fearful of the fighting, afraid someone would get hurt. What if something happened to Edward? Her heart clinched at the thought of him being hurt or killed. She thought back to her conversation with Esme and the realization that she could be carrying Edward's child. The child he never thought he could have. It was all so surreal and scary.

They exited the house and raced to the waiting car. Carmen did not waste time getting away from there. The trees were passing the car at record speed. All Bella could think about was making sure her boys were safe and out of harm's way. She was so lost in thought that she did realize the blinking of her phone. She was shaken out of her thoughts by the shrill ring of a phone. "Hello, yes we are fine. No, she does not need to be unprotected. Yes…. I agree…. No son …..You need to take care of this ….. I think…. Shock…. Okay, but I am going….." Bella lost track of their conversation as her mind raced over all the possibilities. She was pulled out of her thoughts by the car suddenly stopping. Bella looked up and realized they were at the airport and the Cullen plane was waiting along with a pacing Rose.

They exited the car as Carmen made her way around the plane and disappeared. Rose and Esme were having a quiet conversation and Bella could hear the boys playing video games on board. "I am so sorry for all this! I should have never bothered…" Bella began only to be cut off by Rose. "Don't be silly Bella! You have nothing to be sorry for! We will take care of this and make this up to you and the boys. I told them we had a family emergency back home. They totally understood and were no problem." Rose said as she hugged Bella. This was not what she expected from Rose. "What about Edward and the others? I would hate myself if they got hurt – this is my entire fault!" Bella said as tears streamed down her face. Rose looked at Esme with concern. "Bella, Edward is a mess right now! He and Carlisle were on their way back to the cabin when they sensed the newborns. Edward fought to distract them and Tanya from you and the boys. Trust me when I tell you he wants to be with you right now." Esme said with a smile as she hugged Bella tightly.

"Bella, we will be there soon. Rose and I need to head back to help and then Edward will come for you." Esme said with a gentle smile. "They need to leave!" Rose said quickly as Esme walked Bella to the stairs. "Esme, tell Edward I love him!" Bella said as she hugged Esme one more time. "I will, but you take care of our little gift!" Esme said as she looked at Bella with a knowing look. Bella closed her eyes trying to reign in her emotions. How could it be possible? What did Esme know that she did not! Yes, some of the issues she had this week could lead to that. She shook her head and nodded quickly before making her way onto the plane. "Thank you for everything!" Bella said just as they began to close the door. Bella turned to see her boys totally obviously to what was going on. They were all engrossed in their own world as she sat and buckled her seat belt.

She looked out the window to see Rose and Esme talking quickly as they scanned the area. The plane taxied out of the hanger and down to the runway. Before she could blink, the plane was taking off and in the air. She felt her phone vibrate only to see an incoming message from Edward.

_**I love you and promise I will come for you! – Love E**_

Bella smiled as she read his message. Her heart ached at the thought of them fighting because of her. She quickly texted him back before they reached a cruising altitude and coverage was lost.

_**I love you too! I hold you to that promise! I miss my heart because I left it with you! – Love B**_

She hit send just in time for the message to send and then signal to be lost. Bella laid her head back on the seat and turned to watch her boys. Suddenly she was so tired she could hardly keep her eyes open. She drifted off to sleep thinking about Edward and his family fighting over her, rushing to leave with such urgency and fear. She was so tired of running and so tired of hiding. Everywhere she went – someone wanted her head. What was it going to take to live a normal life?

She knew that she loved her boys with her entire life and now loved Edward just the same. The rest could be figures out – right? She thought as she drifted into a restless sleep.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

The flight back was long and painful. Bella worried about Edward and his family fighting Tanya and the newborns. She hated that she was the cause of their family rift. Bella's mind was running in a million different directions at the moment as the also thought about her boys, their safety, her safety, and what Esme said to her. There was no way she could be pregnant right? Vampires could not have children; she had not been with anyone other than Edward in the last year. Will he believe her? If she was pregnant, what type of child would it be? What danger would she be in? She did not really see any signs of pregnancy and missing a month was not uncommon with her. She still could not explain the enhanced abilities, rapid healing, and craving for rare meats.

The plane finally landed and taxied down the runway. She took a deep breath and prepared to get back to reality. It had been so peaceful not looking over her shoulder while with the Cullen's. She felt so safe and loved. She knew that once they stepped foot on home soil, she would be alone to fight her demons.

The boys were still ill and fussing about leaving their vacation so soon. Rose had told them of a family emergency that called them all away. The boys believed it, but were still disappointed. Bella could not help but laugh about missing Thanksgiving with the Cullen's. It was not like they would be eating the meal anyway. If only the boys really knew.

The plane pulled to the hanger and Bella texted Edward and Esme to let them know they made it home. She was so worried about them, but had to push it from her mind or she would go mad.

The crew was so polite and helpful. They helped them get to their car and waited for her to pull out before reloading the plane. Bella figured Edward had a hand in that. They pulled out onto the main road and headed home. The car was quite as the boys had settled back down and fallen asleep. The drive home would only be about 45 minutes so she enjoyed the silences. She lowered the window and allowed the cool night air to seep in. She was so in love with Edward and his family that it was painful to leave them. She wished she could help them especially since they were defending her and the boys.

The thought back to the issues with Tanya and how they were still so far from the hell of living with the Black's. The forty five minutes pass in a blur and they are pulling up to their gate. Everything appears to be normal and in order. They enter and are greeted by the dogs that seem happy to see them. She decides they will go in and unpack later because they are all so tired. After closing the garage doors, she wakes the boys and they all shuffle into the house and crash in their respective rooms. She can still smell Edward on the pillow and sheets. She inhales his scent and her heart constricts. She misses him so deeply that it is painful. It is like a piece of her heart has been ripped from her chest.

A quiet sob escapes her mouth as she clutches her pillow. She forgets she still has on her clothes and decides to get more comfortable. As she removes her paints she feels the vibration of her phone. Pulling it out to question who would be calling, she notices Edward's number. She is suddenly awake. "Edward" she breathes out as she slides the bar across the bottom. "Bella love, are you okay?, I miss you so much. Did anyone get hurt? Please tell me no one got hurt!" She cried out. "Shhh love, it is okay! We are all fine and no one in the family got hurt. God I miss you so much that it hurts baby! I am so sorry we had to send you away and not say good bye." He said in a soothing voice. "What happened?" She asked as she removed the rest of her clothes and pulled on some pajama shorts and tank set. "Tanya turned some humans and then convinced them to attack. She did not turn many because she did not know what she was doing. They did some damage a few towns over which Emmett and Carlisle dealt with. We still outnumbered her. We took care of all the newborns and are back at the cabin for now." He said

"What about Tanya?" Bella asked only for Edward to sigh. She knew that was not good. Either Tanya was dead or got away. "It did not end well with Tanya. She ended up getting away from us while we were fighting the newborns. She found out that you and the boys were not at the house or cabin. Her whole purpose was to hurt you or the boys." Edward told her as she sat listening. Does that mean she got away? Is that one more person to spend her life hiding from? She began to panic as the thought about Tanya hurting her boys. "Oh Edward!" Bella whispered quietly as tears slipped down her face. "She ended up following you to the airport and tried to stop your flight. Esme and Rose stopped her before there was a problem." Edward said with concern and slight fear.

"Bella, I was so afraid that your plane would not take off before she got there and you would be hurt." He said quietly as Bella closed her eyes. "Edward, I am so sorry I have caused all this. I feel terrible that my existence has caused…" Bella tried to say but was but off by Edward. "No Bella! This is not your fault! I should have never entered a relationship with her when I did not love or care about her. I did this; I am responsible for this Bella!" He said in a tight voice. "Edward… I am sorry!" she said quietly as tears streamed down her face. "Edward…" Bella whispered causing him to sigh. "No, I was not there until it was over. Carmen and Rose actually took care of Tanya." He told her. Bella was suddenly overcome with grief and shame for making all this happen. Despite what he said, she knew that it was her fault. "Edward thanks for standing up for me. I don't deserve it, but thank you! I understand if you need us to have some space. This must be a difficult time for you all." Bella all but whispered as the tears streamed down her face. She was so afraid he would say yes to a break and that would kill her. She would do it if that was what he needed.

She could hear a slight growl and the sound of something breaking in the back ground. "NO!" Edward roared into the phone. "No Bella! Dammit! This is not your fault! You did nothing wrong! You are worth it and so are the boys. Bella I love you and you are my life now. Please don't run from me!" He said in a panicked voice after he calmed down. Bella closed her eyes and sighed in relief. "I am not running. I just wanted you to know that I would understand if you needed your space." She said as she closed her eyes wishing he was there with her. "Bella, I have had all the space I needed for over 100 years. You are my life and my first priority now. I would do anything to protect you and be there for you. I just get so scared that my world will hurt you or worse." He said in a smooth voice. "Edward, we could argue this until we are both blue in the face. Your world does not scare me near as bad as the one I live in on a daily basis. I would trade my world for yours any day." Bella said in a whisper truly meaning what she just said. "Do you mean that Bella?" Edward asked in awe causing Bella to smile. "Yes, if it meant I could be with you that is if you want that!" Bella told him. "Yes love, I want that more than you know. The only issue would be the children. Would they understand?" Edward asked her as she thought about what he said. Suddenly she was so tired and yawned causing him to chuckle. "I bet you are tired love. How about we continue this conversation tomorrow, or later today." Edward said with a laugh. "That sounds good. I love you Edward." Bella said as she yawned again. "I love you more than life itself Bella! I have to clean up this mess here then I will be with you later this week. Sleep well love." He said as she nodded and smiled. She was soon fast asleep.


	61. Chapter 61

I do not own these characters! I appreciate all my readers and hope you enjoy!

Chapter 61

Bella instantly fell asleep after hanging up with Edward. She was so exhausted that it was all she could do to keep her eyes open. As she woke the next morning she was assaulted with the conversation from the night before. She felt horrible about Tanya's death, but at the same time relieved. She had dealt with horrible people in her life and Tanya was right up there with them.

She was also excited about Edward coming back later today or tomorrow. She knew that tomorrow would be busy with cooking and the boys watching football. She could not hear a noise in the house and looked at the clock to see it was just after 5 am. Why she was up this early was beyond her, but she could not sleep longer. She decided to get up and go for a run around the property. She slid out of bed and groaned at her stiffness. She felt so bloated and decided to stretch her muscles a bit.

Walking in her closet she noticed herself in the mirror. She thought back to her conversation with Esme and the crazy notion of her possibly being pregnant. She knew what it was like to be pregnant. When she was pregnant with Anthony, she began dry heaving within the first three weeks. She even had indigestion with everything including water and fruit. She has not felt any of those symptoms. She removed her clothes and looked at her body. The old scars that were all over her body were practically gone and the cut on her arm was healing at a rapid pace. She shook her head and walked to the closed to find some workout clothes. Her being pregnant was impossible and crazy!

She slipped on her shoes and walked to the kitchen to leave the boys a note before attaching her iPod to her arm. She stepped out on the back porch and the cool morning November air hit her face. It felt good and refreshing. She was quickly greeted by her eager pups who knew they were about to go for a run as they always did. She stretched some more before selecting her workout music and taking off into the woods. A few years back she created a path or trail along the property. The boys had their ATV path, but this one was along the fence and only wide enough for a small bike or runner. She continued to run as she thought back to their week with the Cullen's. She felt so at home with them and they seemed to reciprocate her feelings. She smiled at the fun they had with Emmett and the boys. It was so good for the boys to be around other men. She got lost in her thoughts as she increased her speed.

**AnPOV**

Anthony woke up to the sound of the alarm beeping. He knew it was just the alert that someone had walked out a door. He slipped out of bed and checked on his brothers before going to his mom's room. He noticed her bed empty and figured she was just out on the porch with a cup of coffee. He noticed her cell still on the night stand and chuckled. She always had her phone attached to her hip until the last two weeks. Since hanging out with the Cullen's, she was relaxed and more herself. They all provided us a sense of security not to mention fun! Suddenly her phone beeped with an incoming call. He walked over to the bed and picked up the phone. It was a call from Edward so he decided to answer as to not make Edward worry. "Hello" Anthony said as he walked back towards the kitchen. "Morning Anthony, how are you this morning?" Edward said in a warm soothing voice. "I am good, I just got up so let me find mom for you." Anthony said as he walked and looked on the porch only to not see her. "Hum, she is here somewhere. How are you guys? Mom said you had a family emergency, I hope things are okay." Anthony said as he walked into the kitchen and found mom's note.

"We are doing well Anthony. I am sorry we had to end our trip so suddenly. We all had so much fun with you guys! Emmett is complaining about things being too boring this morning." Edward said with a laugh. "Yeah we had a great time. Thanks for letting us come and visit. Listen, mom left me a note that she went out for a quick run." Anthony said as he walked back towards his mom's room and towards the closet. He was going to check the cameras to make sure she was okay. "When you say a quick run, what do you mean?" Edward asked with concern as Anthony entered his code and placed his finger on the pad. He entered the room and walked right for the monitors.

"Mom has this workout obsession and when she needs to clear her head she takes a run around the property. As a matter of fact I am looking at the monitors now and she has the dogs with her. You see, we have a running trail along the fence line. It runs the perimeter of the property. I guess she was feeling guilty for not working out so much lately and decided to get back into her routine. She is fine and all the systems are on." Anthony said know that Edward worried about his mom about as much as he did. "Okay, I guess I am just worried that it is all too soon. She did have a nasty cut on her arm from the fall the other night. Well, have her call me later. I have to run into the office later to deal with some contracts, but plan to be down that way later today or in the morning." Edward said. Anthony chuckled at his eagerness to get here. "No problem, I will tell her. I am sure she will try to head into the office this morning knowing her. Thanks again for a great weekend and tell everyone…" Anthony said but got distracted as one of the monitors flickered something of concern. He got the keyboard and refocused on that camera and pulled it up on the screen. "Anthony, is everything okay son?" Edward asked with concern. "Oh sorry, yeah I got distracted with one of the monitors. Something caught my eye and I wanted to check it out." Anthony said as he looked at the picture in front of him.

There was a beat up truck parked on the shoulder of the road. Panic began to rise through him as he scanned closer. "Anthony, what do you see?" Edward asked. "I am not sure what it is, but there appears to be an abandoned truck along the road about 50 feet from the drive. There is no one in the vehicle from what I can see. It is a pretty old and beat up truck, it may be broken down." Anthony said as he pulled up the email system, attached the picture and emailed it to Mark. "Anthony, did you scan the woods around the fences to see if someone is in the woods?" Edward asked with concern. "Yeah, I just emailed Mark the pictures and he will follow up with the police. I am about to turn on the heat censored camera function to see if someone is along the fence line." Anthony said as he watched the camera's scan the property. "That is a good idea; I still can't believe your mom has that kind of technology. She amazes me more and more each day. What are you finding?" He asked with concern. "Well, they did not pick up anything other than mom and the dogs. The camera's scan the immediate property then moves to scan the outer up to 75 feet from the fence as well as about 25 feet up the trees. This would tell if someone is in the tree line also." Anthony said as the camera's found nothing. "There is nothing out there so it must be an abandoned truck. Mark sent me back a message that he is on the way and will check out the truck when he gets here. It looks like we will be hanging out with them today. They want us to go to the driving range and then play a round of golf. I am sorry to worry you Edward." Anthony said as he reset the cameras and saved the information before leaving the room. "You are a great kid Anthony and I appreciate all you do to look after your mom. She means the world to me and so do you boys." Edward said as Anthony walked back towards the kitchen. "No problem Edward, I am just happy mom has someone who will treat her like she deserves! She really loves you more than she let's on, we all do." Anthony said with sincerity.

"Thanks Anthony! We all love you boys like you are one of us. You know you can call me anytime right?" Edward said as Anthony smiled. "Yes sir, thank you! I will let mom know. See you later Edward." Anthony said before hanging up the phone and placing it on the kitchen counter. About that time his mom walked in from her run looking shaken. Something was not right and it worried him.

BPOV

Bella finished her run when something caught her eye. She glanced toward the gate and noticed a piece of paper tied to the gate. Looking around, she did not see anything out of the ordinary. She un-tied the string and pulled the note out. She had a sense of dread course through her body.

_Dearest Isabella,_

_You think you can run and hide, but I have found you!_

_Your little fortress might keep me out, but you have to leave at sometime!_

_I will shut you up for good and nothing your rich little boy toy does can stop me._

_Just know that I have found you and will not let you go now! _

_You will pay for your transgressions and I assure you it will be a long painful process!_

_B_

Bella stood in shock as she realized this was from Billy. She knew if he was here then so was the rest of the Black's. How in the hell did they find her? She knew she needed to get the boys away from here. She put the note in her pocket and dashed toward the house. As she walked in she noticed Anthony in the kitchen with her phone. "Morning Mom!" Anthony said with concern as he eyed her. "Morning sweetheart!" Bella tried to sound chipper but failed.

"Edward called and said for you to call him later." Anthony said as Bella walked towards the coffee pot and poured herself a cup. "Okay, thank dear. What are you doing up so early?" Bella asked as she looked out the window thinking about how she was going to get them out of the house.

"I could not sleep and decided to just get up. I think we are going to hang out over at Mark and Margaret's today." He said as Bella just nodded. "Mom, is everything okay?" He asked as she closed her eyes. "Yeah! Things are fine dear. I was thinking about getting away for the rest of the week since our trip got cut short. What about going to the lake?" Bella asked not taking her gaze off the trees outside. "That will be fun!" Anthony said as Bella turned to face him. "Go get packed, I will make arrangements. She said as he walked off with a concerned look on his face. She hoped he did not pick up on her mood. She glanced at her phone knowing that she needed to tell Edward, but he did not need one more thing to worry about. It was bad enough that she caused his family to kill a close family friend because of her. She knew if Edward knew, he would be there within hours. She picked up her phone and opted to text him.

_E – Just got back from a run and Anthony said you called. I am jumping in the shower and will call you later. Love u – B_

She walked to her room and shut the door. She knew this had to end and was not sure how to make it all go away. She proceeded to her closet and down to the monitors. She backed up the video and emailed it several of her email accounts. She then took the letter out of her pocket and scanned it. The minute it came up on her screen, she saved it and emailed it also. She pulled out her phone to call Mark who answered on the first ring.

"Morning Bella. How was your trip?" He asked not realizing the fear running through her body. "It was great, we had to come back early because they had a family emergency. I was wondering if the boys could come stay with you for a bit." Bella asked hoping he would not pick up on her nervous tone. "Bella, what is wrong?" He asked causing her to close her eyes and curse. "I am sending you an email. They know where we live Mark." She said in a hushed tone as the tears seeped from her face. "Bella, no! Dammit!" He said into the phone. "I don't know Mark. I found this tied to the gate this morning. I don't want the boys here until I can get things ready to move. I am going to shower and load the car with the essentials. If they are watching the house they might try to follow you so I will need to leave first and let them follow me. Then, you can come and get the boys. Plus, they will need to be in hiding next week anyway." Bella said as she checked several emails. "Shit! Mark, there have been some problems at work too. I have to go by the office today to pick up some papers and then I will meet you at the lake. You know the drill! I want them out of this country if something happens to me, do you understand that?" Bella said as she closed her eyes. She knew this was about to get ugly. "Bella, I do not like this at all! Does Edward know about the note?" Mark asked only for Bella to sigh.

"No! He had to finished up some business before he arrived which will not be until tomorrow sometime. I promise, I will just run to the office and then get on the road. I will try to switch cars at the airport and get a rental. I will also buy a boarding pass for California and check in online to throw them off. If something happens, the island is the best place." Bella said as she realized that she would probably never make it to the island and pain gripped her. "Mark, I am going to email you some stuff to take care of later tomorrow or the end of the week, depending on what happens after the court date next week." Bella said as she sent him several email files of documents and photographs. "Bella, I guess that is the best we can do. We need to keep you separated from the boys and distract them, but I still don't like this. If Billy is here then that means his entire crew is here. I will be there in about ten minutes. Margaret and the boys will head to the lake now." He said before he signed and hung up. Bella placed her hands over her face. She then went online and ordered a round trip ticket for her and the boys to California for tonight and printed off the boarding passes. She then booked a ticket to Rio under a sir name for midnight. She knew Mark would take care of getting the boys booked if need be. She looked around the room and placed some items in a box and attached a pre-printed Fed-X label. She then went to load the car with that package, a duffle bag, and stocked her ammunition. Once she was done she got the boys up.

She told them to pack some clothes for the lake as well as their electronics. They were going to stay there the rest of the week and come back on Sunday. At least that is what she told them.

She then jumped in the shower and got dressed. She notices a missed call and text from Edward. She knew if she spoke with him it would take all of three seconds for him to know something was wrong.

She opened her phone to see a text –

_B – I hope you had a good run. Be careful love – you are still healing! I miss you and will see you tomorrow. Call me when you get out of the shower! – love you - E_

Bella sighed as she finished packing and the gate alarm sounded indicating a visitor. Mark's name sounded over the speaker as she noticed her cell notification telling her he was arriving. The boys were placing their bags on the kitchen table when she walked in. "I hope you have fun today. I have to run into work for a little bit then I will join you." Bella said as she placed her bag on the counter. Anthony gave her a puzzled look. Mark entered and looked at them with a warm smile. "Hey guys! You ready to hit the road?" He asked trying to mask his concern. The boys nodded and made their way to his vehicle to load the car. Bella walked out with them and locked up the house. She then waited on them to finish loading and gave each of them a hug. It pained her to think of something happen to them. "I love you" She said to each of them as she hugged them tight. Anthony was last in line for hugs and she pulled him tight. "Anthony! I love you boys more than you know!" She said as she fought back tears. "Mom, something is wrong! What is it? Did they find us?" He whispered only for her to close her eyes and a quite sob escaped her lips. Anthony pulled back and looked in her eyes. Her expression and eyes were enough to tell him yes. Bella watched as he closed his eyes. "Mom, please tell me you will join us." He whispered. She could not answer right away. "Anthony, there are a lot of things you will understand one day. I will join you boys, but right now I have to make sure they do not follow you." Bella whispered. "Mom, does Edward know?" He asked as she shook her head. "Anthony, I can't drag them into this mess. I am just going to get you guys out of here and then distract them. I am going to pretend to get on a flight and get a rental car instead. I will meet up with you all later this evening." Bella said as Anthony shook his head. "Edward and his family can help us mom! I know they can and I know they are different, not human. They can protect you and us if you let them." Anthony pleaded with her. "I need to leave so they will follow me. I can't talk about this right now. Just know I love you and if something happens, you know where to take your brothers right!" He nodded as she walked to Mark who looked on with a look of sadness. "Bella, nothing good will come from this!" He said as she shook her head. "I have to do this my way!" She said as she walked to her SUV and started the engine. She sat and pulled her tiny pistol, strapping it to her inner thigh. She then pulled the denim min down and strapped the other weapon around her torso before pulling on her jacket.

She reached and placed the knife in her boot and brass knuckles in her pocket before pulling out of the lot. She closed her eyes offering a prayer to the heaven's that her boys make it away safely and pulled out of the garage. She approached the gate and entered the code. Once the gate opened, she pulled out onto the road. Her phone lit up again and noticed Edward's number. She closed her eyes and pressed send to accept the call and put on her game face. "Hey baby." She said as she looked in mirror noticing a black SUV pull out of a distant drive. "Hey beautiful! If I didn't know any better I would think you were avoiding my calls." He said as she pulled onto the main road. She chuckled thinking if he only knew he would be ten levels of pissed. "Oh you know better than that! It has been a busy morning. Mark and Margaret wanted to take the boys to the lake for the rest of the week and I had to get them packed and ready. I was about to call you now that they have loaded up." She said as she continued to watch the car behind her. "Oh! So does that mean we have the week to ourselves?" He asked making her laugh slightly. She so wished she could just be with him and get away from all this. "Well, you can join us fi you would like. I will be glad to email you the address." She said as she drove monitoring the car behind her. She suddenly received a message on her computer screen from Mark. The message told her they hit the road with no tails. This caused her to sigh with relief. "Bella, are you in your car?" Edward asked as Bella closed her eyes not wanting to hide things from him. "Yes, I got a few urgent emails from work needing my signature on a few documents before Friday. I sent the boys with Mark and I am going to run in the office then hit the road." She said as she turned into the busy street and decided to pull into the closest fast food establishment for a quick bite to eat. "Bella, is everything okay? Your voice sounds off." He said only for her to close her eyes.

"Edward I am fine, I have you on speaker phone while I am driving. Can you hold on a sec?" She asked as she rolled down her window and ordered a biscuit and bottle of water. She looked to see the black SUV parked in the lot and from what she could tell, there were about three men inside. She knew this was going to be a shitty day. She got her order, thanked the attendant and pulled back onto the road. "Sorry Edward, I needed to get a bite to eat." She said as he chuckled. "It is okay love, I am … nevermind.. Will you call me later?" He asked as she wanted to tell him she hoped she could. "Sure, I will go into the office then call you the minute I hit the road. I don't expect to be in the office long. I miss you!" she said as she pulled onto the interstate. "I miss you too! I love you Bella!" He said in a soft velvet voice that made her heart melt. "I love you too, no matter what!" She said and cringed not meaning to let that last part slip out. "Bella, are you sure you are okay? What do you mean no matter what? Is there something you are not telling me?" He asked in a tight voice.

Bella knew he was in Washington and it would take hours for him to get there. She felt so guilty not telling him but felt it was in his best interest.

"I am fine Edward. I guess I am just processing everything that has happened this week and all the changes with my body that I don't understand. I am fine I promise!" She said as she pulled into a CVS and parked the car pulling the phone off speaker and placing it to her ear.

"Bella, I understand that this week was crazy and a lot to process, but it does not change how I feel about you. Please don't pull away from me. I don't think I could handle that. I just feel like there is something you are not telling me and I am ten seconds from jumping on the next plane down there sunny weather be damned."

"Edward, would it make you feel better if I put you on speed dial like Mark?" she said causing him to stop breathing. "Bella, if you are sending me a message like you send Mark that would mean something has happened to you. No! I want to be there to prevent it from happening to begin with." He said in a angry tone. "I guess you are right. I promise to call you if something does happen. I guess I need to let you go, I need to run into CVS to pick up some stuff for our trip." She said as she entered the store and noticed the SUV parked across the street. "Okay, Bella but just know that I will be there in a flash if you need me. I will talk to you later! I love you!" Edward said as they ended the call and she made her way to the female isle. She knew that she needed to know if what Esme said was true or not.

She looked over the different types of tests and decided on one. She paid quickly and walked back to the store bathroom. Nervously she pulled out the stick and closed her eyes, scared to see what it said. She unwrapped the stick and placed it in the stream of her urine. She placed the cover cap back on it and sat it on the bathroom counter. She finished up and washer her hands before watching the window gradually begin to saturate. The strip began to change colors and caused the indicator sign to change colors as well. She looked at it shock as she registered the results. How it was possible was beyond her, but Esme was right! Fuck! This complicates things a bit! Now, not only did she have to worry about her boys, Mark and his family, but now she had to be careful herself. She took out her phone snapped a pictures of the test results and emailed it to Esme asking her not to tell Edward yet. She wanted to surprise him. She then did the same with Edward's and typed him a quick message. She knew that if something happened to her, he needed to know.

She saved the drafts and would deal with them later. She walked out of the store and got in her car. She quickly locked the door and pulled out onto the main road and towards her office. She knew her office was next door to the sheriff's department and that would scare the shit out of the fuckers.

She parked the car and smiled when she saw several officers outside chatting. She got out of her car and made her way to them. "Afternoon Ms. Bella. How are you this fine day?" One of the officers asked making her chuckle. "Oh, I am well and good, you?" She asked with a flirtatious smile. "Oh we are better now that you have graced us with your presence. What brings you into work today?" the other officer asked with a wink. "Well, I got called about some paperwork to complete and send out before Friday." Bella said as she looked back to see the SUV across the street. The officers must have seen her because they asked her if everything was okay.

"Well, see that black Escalade over there? They have been following me this morning and I am not taking a liking to it very well." She said as they instantly became alert. "Well, we will check that out for you. You get on inside and call us when you are ready to leave the building." One officer said as she smiled and nodded her head. "I appreciate you watching my ass boys!" She said with a smirk. They chuckled and one cleared his throat. "It is our pleasure Ms. Bella." They said as Bella walked off and into her office. She made sure to set the alarm as she walked in.

Once in her office, she noticed her phone light up and a text from Mark indicating they were fine and no signs of trouble.

She signed in relief as she booted up her computer and pulled out several documents that were in her inbox. She quickly reviewed them and signed the necessary documents. She logged into her computer and emailed several documents to the DA's office that would provide additional backup and more evidence on the Black, including the threat she received his morning. She then looked over some other documents that needed her attention and tweaking.

She received another email from Mark indicating they made it to the lake and she was surprised they got there so fast. She looked up and realized she had been working for over 5 hours and it was now late in the day. She had not meant to work that late but got so engrossed in her editing and grant proposal that she lost track of time. She closed out the file, left several notes for her office staff, and opened up her other email account. She noticed Esme had received her message.

Suddenly her phone rang and it was one of her clients. She hesitated but answered it anyway. They explained their situation and how they never received the documents they needed that were due to be postmarked by Thursday. She sighed as she realized she would need to make a stop there before heading to the lake. She grabbed the file and shut down her computers. She then called the sheriff department and got in touch with Lt. Clark. "Officer Clark, this is Bella. I was told to call you guys when I was ready to leave the office." She said as she locked her office and made her way to the front door. "I will meet you out front Bella." He said and she entered the alarm code before opening the door. It was getting dark and she knew she should have been on the road already. She locked up and smiled when she saw the office approach. "Evening, Bella. You are working late for the day before a holiday." He said as she smiled. "I lost track of time working on a file. Thanks for checking into the SUV earlier." She said with a smile. "I am glad we did, the driver had a warrant for something in New York. They were pretty pissed when we hauled all their assess in for questioning. Turns out, they were all wanted for stuff in NY. Why would they be following you?" He asked with concern. "I guess because I was married to one of their associates and got out when I realized they were trouble." Bella said as she unlocked her car. "Well, I would be careful if I was you. We are holding those three overnight and extraditing them back to New York tomorrow. Just be careful!" He said as Bella smiled and got in her car. She breathed a sigh of relief at his statement.

She waved and pulled out onto the road to head south. She pulled out her phone and texted Mark what happened. She then received a call from Esme which made her smile. "Hello" Bella said as she drove out of the small little business district. "Hello dear, I had to go into work in order to slip a call to you. I got your little email and I am so excited for you my dear. I knew it!" She all but squealed. "Thank you Esme. I am a bit shocked and excited too. Please don't tell Edward, I wanted to tell him when he comes tomorrow." Bella said with a smile at the thought of seeing his face. "Well, I will not have a problem there. He left earlier today, quite worked up about something after he received some sort of call. I know he will be excited. This also explains some of the things that is happening. You know the minutes Edward finds out, after the shock wares off, he will be a little more protective of you my dear. Oh! I am going to be a grandma!" she squealed causing Bella to laugh. "Esme thank you for supporting me and trusting me. I was so worried that you would all think I cheated on Edward and that the baby was not his." Bella said with concern. "Oh my dear! There is no way we could doubt that baby is Edward's. I trust you and the subtle changes in your verify you are carrying a vampire child." She said. "Thank you – Look I have to go drop off some paperwork off to a client so I had better go." Bella said as she approached her turn off. "Oh dear, it is late for you to be making a house call. Be careful dear! I will talk to you soon. We love you Bella!" Esme said before hanging up. Bella smiled at the excitement Esme had for this baby. She was excited too because she would be able to give Edward something he never thought he would have. She then dialed Edward's number only for it to go to voice mail. She left him a quick message as she pulled into the drive of the client and cut her engine. She could not help but feel excited.


	62. Chapter 62

I do not own these characters – they belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyers!

WARNING: Graphic Chapter containing some discussion of rape and violence!

Chapter 62

**AnPOV**

Something was up with mom and she had definitely been spooked by something. Then when she made her comment when saying goodbye confirmed his suspicions. The minute he got in Mark's car he pulled out his cell, hacked into the computer downstairs and pulled up that last documents and emails she had sent. He was shocked to find a letter from Billy threatening her. Fuck! He knew she was hiding something and she was running interference to get us away. Mark continued to drive and looked like he was constantly looking out the mirror. He must have been checking to see if we were being tailed. "Mark, they found us and I know about the note. What is the plan?" Anthony asked as a shocked Mark looked at him. "Anthony – how did you know?" He asked him. "Well, this morning when mom went for a run, I decided to scan the property to make sure she was okay. I saw a broken down truck along the road. I did not have a good feeling about it. Then when mom came in from her run she was spooked and suddenly we were going to the lake for the rest of the week. I got cleaned up and got the boys ready and noticed mom packing the car. I knew something was up but it was confirmed when she hugged me bye." He said as he looked out the mirror to help. "Anthony, your mom always puts you first. Her plan is to divert their attention to her so I can get you guys away." Mark said as they pulled onto the interstate. Suddenly his phone chirped indicating she was at work and okay.

"Mark, Edward and his family can help us. I need to call them because she is stubborn and will try to deal with this herself like always. They will help us – we just have to call them." Anthony said as Mark shook his head. "Anthony, I asked her the same thing and she said not to call them. She did not want to burden them." Anthony shook his head, pissed at his mom for being so damn stubborn. He quickly flipped open his phone and texted Edward and Emmett. He did not care if his mom found out! Billy had fucking found them and that meant that she was not going to have a pleasant welcome committee. He quickly found their numbers and typed a message.

_E & E – Need help! They found us and mom is in danger! – Ant_

Anthony hit the send button hoping they would get the message soon. They drove for several hours and no response from Edward, Emmett or mom. He was beginning to worry so he texted them again to call him.

**EPOV**

Something was off when he talked to Bella earlier and he just could not put his finger on it. She was trying to seem calm, but he could hear the panic and fear in her voice. She kept saying things were fine and even seemed to be doing normal human things. Him and Emmett just finished up draining their last elk before heading back. It had been a few days since they hunted and their eyes had turned black. It was like almost being on empty. He was waiting on Emmett and decided to check his cell – no signal. Dammit! Why the hell can't they get a good signal – oh yeah they were in the middle of nowhere!

Emmett finished up and they began running back towards the car when both their phones beeped indicating they were back in signal range. Suddenly both their phones began going off like crazy indicating messages and text messages. They both stopped as they reached the car and flipped their phones out. He had two missed calls from Alice and Bella as well as several texts from Anthony. Him and Emmett must have opened Anthony's text at the same time because they both yelled "Fuck" Edward's was suddenly sick that they had tried to contact him and he was not there. "Get in, dammit! That text was five hours ago! Fuck!" Emmett yelled as he peeled out of the parking space and nailed the accelerator. Edward looked through the other messages to see Anthony pleading for them to call. Then he heard a frantic Alice telling him he needed to get home that she had a vision of Bella getting hurt but that things were blurry. "Emmett, we need to head straight to the airport!" Edward said as Emmett sped down the road going about 120 mph. "Edward, Anthony's text said they found them and Bella was in danger. Why would they all not be?" Emmett asked as Edward closed his eyes at the conversation he had with Bella. "Because Bella will separate herself from the boys and send them away. Knowing Bella, she will try to divert the attention from the boys and focus the attention on herself. Dammit! I knew something was off this morning when I called. Anthony said a strange car was parked down the road from the front gate. He scanned the property and the thermal imaging did not pick up anyone. Bella would not call me back, only text me which was not like her. It was like she was avoiding talking to me. When I did talk to her she tried to sound calm and like she was going about her typical day. FUCK!" Edward said as they hit the interstate and made their way towards the nearest airport. "I think we need to call the family to help with this. If they found her then they will need to move or if she gets hurt, she will need to be changed." Emmett said with a growl. He was just a pissed as Edward. "Why the hell does she have to be so damn stubborn! It is like she has to carry her burden and not let anyone help her! We of all people can help her more than anyone!" Emmett said as the approached the exit ramp. Edward pulled out his cell and called Carlisle which went right to voice mail. He remembered Carlisle saying something about a meeting at the hospital today. "Carlisle, it is Bella – she is in trouble! Emmett and I are on the way to Atlanta!"

He hung up and called Bella's phone again. Voice mail – "Bella call me baby! I know you are in trouble – I am on my way!" he said in the phone. He then called Esme as they parked the car and ran at human speed to the terminal. Emmett secured tickets while Edward waited for Esme to answer. "Hello" she said in a cheerful voice telling Edward that she probably did not know Bella was in trouble. "Esme, Bella is in trouble, they found her and Emmett and I are about to board a plane to Atlanta. Call the others and let them know. If you hear for Bella, get her location." Edward said as they walked towards security. "Oh no! Edward, she called me this morning and everything was fine. Have you spoken with her?" Esme asked. "Hold on a sec while we slide through security." Edward said as he placed the phone in the basked and walked through the metal detectors. As soon as he was through he picked back up on the conversation. He notices Emmett on the phone trying to get Rose who was not answering. "I spoke with her this morning when she was on her way to work. She sounded off and like something was bothering her but she shook it off to absorbing everything with Tanya. Anthony texted us that they found them and she was in danger." Edward said as they made their way through the terminal. "Oh Edward! She was at CVS when I spoke to her and she seemed happy. She was heading into work for a bit then to the lake. I will leave now – Edward you have to get there! Oh Edward – she needs you now more than ever!" Esme said which made Edward question what she meant. "I am trying to get there- if she had told me earlier we could be there already. Esme, is there something you are not telling me!" Edward said as they reached their gate and began to board the plane. "Edward, I can't tell you other than it is not bad and had to do with the changes to her body. She wants to share the news with you. I... oh god if they find her they will kill her won't they?" Esme asked which caused Edward to close his eyes. "Yes, Esme they will kill her!" Edward said as he suddenly heard Emmett talking to Anthony. "Look, Emmett got through to Anthony, we are about to take off. Just meet us at Bella's house." Edward said and hung up watching Emmett. "Ant, what did the letter say." He asked as Edward looked on with worry. He tried to call Bella again only to get voice mail. "Look little man, you did the right thing to call us and we are on the way. We should be there in about two hours. We love you kiddo and send me what you found!" Emmett said just as the plane taxied down the runway about that time the flight attendant came by. "Excuse me sir, please turn off all electrical devices until the flight is in the air." She said as she winked at Edward. That only infuriated Edward as he pulled out his phone, entered the code to allow for in air internet and pulled up his email. He had just received an email from Anthony and elbowed Emmett who still could not get hold of Rose. The email pulled up and you could see the note she scanned which caused both of them to curse under their breaths. Then the shocking was the email trails after that. Anthony knew her passwords and looked at her history. She had email the DA's office in Atlanta some rather disturbing photos, Mark was sent an email in code about something they were sure was about the boys. The plane landed and they rushed from their seats towards the rental car area. Suddenly Emmett's phone rang indicating Rose was calling. "Emmett, come to baggage claim, we have a car waiting on you there. We are already here!" Rose said as she then ended the call and they bolted through the concourse and down towards the entrance. Emmett's mind was racing about Bella being hurt, kicking some mafia ass, and how mad he was at Bella being stupid. At the moment, Edward could not find it in himself to be mad at Emmett because he agreed. He still wondered how Rose and Alice got here as quickly as they had. Edward's phone peeped indicating a message which he noticed was from Bella. Relief flooded him as he hit play. "Edward, I really need you to call me back. Sorry I missed your call but I was stuck with a client. Listen, I know you are going to be mad, well, more like vein popping pissed, but I have been tailed all day. I am so sorry, God, please know I am sorry and please forgive me! Please! I am sending you an email of a note left at my house – Edward they found me! Look- -just call me. I love you!" He instantly called and voice mail was all he got. He closed his eyes praying she was okay!

**BVOP**

The meeting with her client went well and she got in her SUV to head home not looking forward to the 45 minute drive. She had forgotten about needing the gas up and hated that it was now dark. She had spotted a station about 15 miles back and would stop there. As she pulled out onto the deserted street, she noticed it was 7:00 and she had two missed calls from Edward, one from Anthony, and one from Alice.

She had noticed headlights behind her the minute she pulled out of the Smith's drive and it alerted her, because there were no cars or headlights on that road and you could see for miles. She slowed some and noticed the car was a dark SUV and this bothered her even more.

She quickly pulled the pistol out of her ankle to make sure it was loaded and ready. She then opened the glove compartment to retrieve some additional ammo and placed it on the console. She felt for the gun and holster attach to her belt. She programmed the cars security camera to record after placing a blank CD in the DVD. She reached down in the console and found the wireless mic and pinned it to her jacket to look like a piece of jewelry. She pulled her phone and called Edward knowing he would be stressing. Naturally it went to voice mail so she left a message. "Edward, I really need you to call me back. Sorry I missed your call but I was stuck with a client. Listen, I know you are going to be mad, well, more like vein popping pissed, but I have been tailed all day. I am so sorry, God, please know I am sorry and please forgive me! Please! I am sending you an email of a note left at my house – Edward they found me! Look- -just call me. I love you!" She left the message ending panicked. She called Alice next and she answered on the first ring. "Bella! Where the hell are you I can't see you clearly." Alice screamed into the phone. "Alice, I had to visit a client and I am on my way back. Listen, I need to get in touch with Edward and he is not answering his phone." Bella said as she could see the lights of the gas station up ahead. "Dammit Bella, he is freaking out and on a plane to Atlanta. He should have arrived in the last ten minutes. What is going on?" Alice said quickly. "They found me Alice! I am in trouble and I don't think he is going to be able to stop it. They are behind me and I have to stop for gas or I will run out. Alice, please tell him I am sorry and I love him!" Bella said quickly as she tried to calm herself. "Bella, why did you not call us earlier? We could have been there by now and avoid all this." Alice yelled. "I am sorry Alice! Look I have to go!" Bella said and hung up the phone. As she reached the station she called Mark, her friend and attorney. "Hello", he said on the other end. "Mark, this is Bella and I am on state road 23 heading north bound at mile marker 290. I just left a client and need to stop for gas but I think I am being tailed again. I have all recorders on go, but I needed you to know that this does not feel good to me. I am sure Billy and they are pretty pissed about my little stunt earlier. The three douche bags were placed in holding and being extradited tomorrow so I am sure they are pissed." She said as she pulled into the station noticing no other cars. She heard him mutter and then the sound of movement.

"Dammit! Mark, I am just telling you that I do not feel good about this, but I am past needing gas so I don't have a choice. I can see the cashier from where I am so I know he can see me. Be prepared to bail me out because if this jerk comes after me I will not go down without a fight." She said quickly before turning off the engine and noticing the black SUV pull in at the opposite pump. If the idiot was smart he would have pulled flush with her car, but now the store camera should pick his up as well has hers. "Shit Bella, I will call the cops but make sure you see a gun before you fire yours – got it! I will also call and alert the jet to be on standby for us. I left the bags in the car." Mark said. "Ok, got to go and thanks Mark!" she said as she took a deep breath and prayed Edward would forgive her. She then hit record on her phone as well. She got out of the car, placed her credit card in the pump and selected her grade. The guy in the car just sat there and that was when she noticed who it was. "Fucking Felix and Billy" She muttered loud enough for the recording to catch.

"Well, well, well Isabella. It is nice to see you again my pretty." He said as he pretended to pump gas. She knew she was not completely healed from Tanya's inflictions so this would not be easy. He then walked towards her. "What do you want Felix?" Bella said as she stood in place watching him approach as Billy and one other guy stepped out of the car. Her nerves were on end but she could not show her fear. "You know damn well what I want and I always get what I want, Isabella." He said as he licked his lips. Bella cringed at this because she remembered well her last encounter with him. "Well, I am sorry but that will not happen EVER again! You sick bastard!" she said to him coolly. He chuckled then said, "Oh but it will and you know you enjoyed every minute of that fucking, cause I know I did. It has been way too long and I bet that pussy is as tight as ever." She felt her stomach turn at the memory of what he did to her. "Oh yeah right – but as I remembered it I was tied to a bed by force, spit in your face and told to you repeatedly to not touch me. I even tried to resist you as well. Then when I spit in your face and told you get off of me you gagged me. Yeah! It is easy for you to say I complied when it was by force you stupid fucker!" she spat out the last part as he continued to walk towards her and pushed her against the car.

"Oh! Well I know you just were playing cause you like it rough, don't you little tiger. Jamie always said you liked it rough. You did put up quite the fight which made it so much more pleasurable. But it was not your choice because Jamie gave you to me and your words mean shit you little whore." he said as he whispered in her ear then licked her neck. She suddenly brought her knee up to his groin and made contact causing him to groan and double over. As he doubled over she pushed him back hard towards the store and in the camera sight. She quickly went to the pump, removed it from her tank, and placed it back in its holder. As she was running to her door she felt Felix grip her hair and pull her back causing her to scream. He pulled her to him and pressed her to his chest. "Listen here you little bitch. That was uncalled for and you will pay for that." He then threw her against the car causing her head to hit the window and shatter it. She shook off the pain she was sure that would cause a contusion but she quickly elbowed him in the ribs a few times as he continued to ram her head into the side of the car window. She then pulled her knee up and brought her 3 inch heel down on his foot. He let loose of her hair allowing her to turn around. She quickly rammed Felix's head into the car window causing it to crack. She rammed him again into the metal pole and spit in his face. She could feel the blood seeping from the cut on her head and hands from the glass in the window. She turned around and side kicked him in the chest, thanking herself for wearing these stiletto heeled boots. She pulled out her knife and stabbed him in the chest.

She could see the blood seeping from his shirt where the boot heel and knife penetrated the skin. He looked down and cussed, then fell to the ground. Billy approached and brought his fist towards her which she dodged. "Why you little bitch! I will fucking kill you right now and then I will not have to worry about your fucking mouth in court." He came to hit her again as she dodged his punch again causing him to hit the back window, shattering it. She came up jabbing him in the ribs and an upper cut to the chin. Blood instantly oozed from that cut as he grunted and grabbed her by the arms pushing her into the car. She tried to push him off but he was too strong. He had his body pressed firmly against hers so she had not have room to kick him or move her own legs. He leaned down to her ear.

She could feel his breath on her and it made her sick at the thought. "You know I like the fight in you, but you my dear will not win this. You will be punished and soon, but I am going to have my fun first cause I am going to fuck you one last time before I then slice up your face. No man will EVER want you because you will be repulsive to look at. Then when you are to the brink of death I will pour salt on your wounds to make you suffer. I want you to suffer to where you regret ever living. You will not die because I want you to wake up every morning and look in the mirror at your face and know that it is your punishment for being such a bitch and not keeping your nose where it belongs. Do you understand me, Isabella?"

His own ear was at her mouth and she just reacted without thought. "Crystal Clear but just know that you will go down you bastard" she said then before he could move she bit his ear and clamped down hard as he yelled and pulled away causing her teeth to rip and dig into the lobe. She finally let go and pushed him back with as much force as possible. She could feel the blood in her mouth and instantly spit it out.

"You fucking bitch! You bit my ear off!" He yelled then reached behind him and pulled out a pistol as the other guy was walking from the car with ropes. It was like a western showdown as she had already reached for hers. They both had their guns pulled and finger on the trigger when sirens were heard in the distance. She knew her life was on the line and she had to make a decision. Billy looked toward the approaching flashing lights and yelled, "This is not over you bitch! You will pay dearly!" He began to make his way to his car and she could not let him get away. He has eluded the police for years and she knew it. She made a split second decision and fired her pistol and hit him in the leg making him fall to the ground screaming in pain. His weapon fell to the ground, but was still at arm's length. She ran towards the gun to kick it out of the way but as she did he grabbed her by the foot pulling it out from under her. She fell backwards dropping her gun and fell on him. She elbowed him in the gut and rolled off. She had managed to kick the gun further so he could not easily reach it. As she rolled he reached the gun and aimed at her. The sound of screeching tires and heard multiple voices yell realizing it was not the cops but more of Billy's cronies. She knew she was fucked. She heard Billy laugh and saw him twitch his finger on the trigger. It was like in slow motion as he pulled the trigger she began to roll across the ground and heard another shot from behind her hitting her in the leg. Suddenly she was being held down and a rope tied around her arms and legs. Something was placed over her mouth as she fought and tried to bite the hand which she successfully did causing him to yelp and then kick her in the shoulder. She winced and suddenly the smell from the rag assaulted her nose – fuck! They were going to know her out!

**Rosalie POV**

Rosalie and Alice were out shopping when a vision hit Alice. She stiffened and her eyes glossed over. Rose looked on and steered here towards the dressing room. Alice frantically pulled out her cell and called what appeared to be Bella then Edward. "Dammit! Can they not answer the phone?" Alice yelled as she threw her potential purchase on the ground. Rose had seen Alice mad before and leave a store, but she always stopped to finish her purchase. "Rose, we have to go! Bella is in trouble!" Alice said as they bolted from the store. Rose pulled out her phone to call Emmett who was also not answering. "They must be out of range!" Rose said as she and Alice made it to the car. Alice hopped in and barely waited on Rose to shut the door. "Rose, it is blurry for some reason. I can't see Bella clearly but she is in trouble. They found her!" Alice said in a small cry as she dialed Bella phone. "Bella! Where the hell are you I can't see you clearly." Alice screamed into the phone. "Alice, I had to visit a client and I am on my way back. Listen, I need to get in touch with Edward and he is not answering his phone." Bella said "Dammit Bella, What is going on?" Alice said quickly. "They found me Alice! I am in trouble and I don't think he is going to be able to stop it. They are behind me and I have to stop for gas or I will run out. Alice, please tell him I am sorry and I love him!" Bella said quickly as she tried to calm herself. "Bella, why did you not call us earlier? We could have been there by now and avoid all this." Alice yelled. "I am sorry Alice! Look I have to go!"

Rose knew what she meant and closed her eyes! She had gotten attached to the boys over the last week and really began to like Bella. It was the girls little bet that the changes Bella was going through was because she was pregnant. If she was truly in danger that meant so was her baby, their niece or nephew. "Rose, call and book the jet for us. Edward and Emmett are closer to the airport than the landing strip." Alice said as she drove frantically towards the airport. They got on the plane and took off quickly. Since they were landing at a private airport they would not have to deal with the congestion and other delays. Rose emailed Carlisle about the situation and told him to head to Atlanta as soon as possible. They felt like the flight was taking forever! Alice suddenly went into another vision and her body began to shake violently. Rose was worried because Alice never had visions this intense.

"Alice, what is it? What do you see?" Rose asked with concern. "Oh no! We are going to be too late! I can't tell what happens; she does not die right now because they have not fully made up their minds what they are going to do. Things are still fuzzy, but it is like I can feel her pain suddenly. Oh Rose, they are torturing her! How in the hell can I feel this? I have never felt the vision like this." Alice said as Rose thought about the situation. Bella's changes, effects of being injured, Alice's blurred vision of Bella. Could it be possible that the baby was causing this? If she was pregnant, how far along would she be? "Alice, I think all this is because something is causing the haze. I think Bella is pregnant and the baby is half vampire so it is causing all this. Look at her changes over the last week. We know it is not impossible for humans to become impregnated, we just thought they were stories." Rose said as she worried about the baby getting hurt if Bella was being tortured. They landed and tried to call Emmett with no luck. She went on her phone and pulled her the Family map to see where they were. It seemed they were near Atlanta so they must still be in the air. "We either need to go to the airport or try to find Bella." Rose said not sure what to do first. Well we don't know where she is so we will need to find her car or track it somehow. Suddenly Alice's phone rang with a call from Jasper. Carlisle must have gotten their message. "Alice, what is going on?" Jasper said as Alice and Rose made their way to the waiting rental car. "Bella is in trouble and is being kidnapped. We have to find her Jasper! Emmett and Edward will be landing soon and we just landed at a private strip north west of the airport." Alice said as Rose peeled out of the drive since Alice did not need to drive if she had another vision. "Carlisle and I actually just landed and picked up a rental. We will pull around to the pickup area and wait on them. Esme is on her way and will meet us at the house." Jasper said as Rose picked up her phone to call Emmett. She finally got him as he and Edward were making their way towards the main terminal and baggage claim. She told him a car would be waiting and headed towards Bella's house. They had no idea where she was or where to begin looking. Suddenly Alice began to shake, wince, and scream. "Alice! Alice! What is going on? Are you okay? Alice answer me baby!" Jasper yelled in a panicked voice.

Rose grabbed her phone, "Jasper, she is having a vision. For some reason the last two visions have not only been her seeing flashes of events that are hazy, but she is feeling the pain that Bella is feeling. We believe Bella is being tortured." Rose said as she suddenly heard two growls.

EmPOV

They made their way to the pickup area and found Jasper and Carlisle in a waiting car. The whole damn family would stop at nothing to find Bella. Once in the car it was tense as hell! Edward was suddenly angry and snapped. "What the fuck are you two hiding from me!" Edward said as his fist were clinched. "Edward, I can only tell you that we are extremely worried about Bella and we will find her. We don't know where she is and need to get to her quickly. Alice is having visions and she is still alive at the moment. They should be at her house now and Rose will try to see what she can get off her computer. The rest we need to wait and hear from Alice." Carlisle said in a tight angry voice. It took a lot to make Carlisle mad and he was close to losing his cool. They were keeping something from Edward and probably for good reason!

They made it to Bella's in record time and Jasper entered the code Edward gave him. The area still seemed pretty secure as they pulled up. Bella's SUV was missing and in its place had to be Rose's rental. A second car was there and from the looks, it was from Colorado. It had to be Esme. She must have driven here which should have taken her much longer.

Edward tried again to get in touch with Mark or Anthony with no luck. They walked in and proceeded to the lower room where Rose and Esme were waiting. Jasper went directly to Alice who was curled up in the corner of the room on the floor. Carlisle went to her side immediately as Rose was pulling up every activity report from Bella's computer over the last six hours.

"Looks like she worked a while then had to run to a client's house according to the email she sent out earlier. Here is the address of the client, she map quested their address. Suddenly Alice began screaming again causing everyone to stop and look her way. Her face was contorted and pained as her body arched on the floor. "No, get the fuck away from me! Fuck you Billy!" Alice yelled causing everyone's eyes to widen. "No, No… tell me that is not what I think!" Emmett said as he watched the scene in front of him. Carlisle's worried eyes looked up to Edward. "Apparently Alice and Bella are sharing some sort of a connection. Alice can only see some of what is happening to Bella, but she is able to feel her pain as well." Suddenly Edward's fist was through the wall and a growl was elicited from his mouth. Rose and Emmett turned back around to the computer about the time Edward's cell chirped and Rose noticed an automatic email being sent to Edward. The email to him opened just as he looked down to open the envelope.

_**Edward,**_

_**If you are getting this email then something has happened. I want you to know I love you more than words can express. I am so sorry for not telling you the full truth this morning, I not use to having someone to be there for me. You and your family are so kind, loving, and dedicated – all traits that a family should have. I need to tell you to forgive me for my actions and please don't hate me. I found a note on the gate this morning from Billy, Jamie's dad. They found us Edward! I don't know how or when, but I just knew that I had to make sure my boys were safe. I knew you could not do anything at that moment and it would take a few hours for you to get here. I sent the boys with Mark to hide and activated our plan. I had hoped to divert them away from the boys and then make my escape. I arranged for a flight to California under my real name and already printed my boarding pass. I know they will tail me and I will head to the airport to shake them. I plan to pretend to board the plane, then suddenly exit and get a rental car. My plan was to meet Mark and the boys at the lake. If you are getting this email, that did not happen. Everything is time sensitive and set to be triggered based on changes of events. This email to you is to notify you that my plan did not work and the boys are now in hiding in another country. Hopefully they are on their flight as we speak. I on the other hand, well I can't say what is going on right now but it means I can't access my phone or my vehicle. If that is the case, I truly regret not telling you and giving you the chance to come help me. I know I am stubborn and set in my ways – I just pray that this will not result in my demise. I must ask that if something does happen, please see that my boys are taken care of. They are my life as you know – You are my soul! I love you deeply and wanted you to know that there is one last thing you need to know before I end this email. We have been puzzled as to how my body had been changing gradually into a vampire. We also know that any injury or tearing of the skin will reduce my abilities. I just pray that I can withstand long enough to get away from Billy and his band of bitches. I confirmed this morning that my body is changing because we created a miracle. I still can't believe that it is true, but you are going to be a father! I promise on my life that I will do all I can to get back to you and give you this precious gift of life we created together. I love you - you are my sun, moon, and stars. You are like my oxygen I need to breath and my heart is ripping at the thought of hurting you with my stubbornness. **_

_**I also need you to know that I have placed a tracking device in my body today. You can access it from my home computer. You should be able to pull up the video from my car cameras. I will find my way back to you my love! Please forgive me! **_

_**Love**_

_**Bella**_

Edward fell to his knees and sobbed crying no over and over again. Esme pulled him into her lap as everyone came to the screen to read what she had sent. Rose closed her eyes at the confession Bella was making in her email. Emmett felt horrible that she was sharing her news with him like this. He was mad as hell at Bella for not asking them for help and mad at them for sending her home alone and unprotected.

Suddenly Rose pulled up the car audio and video and clicked on the file. Suddenly it pulled up Bella's voice which caused everyone to stop and their eyes go wide. The first was of Alice yelling at Bella. The second was a call Bella made to Mark.

"_**Mark, this is Bella and I am on state road 23 heading north bound at mile marker 290. I just left a client and need to stop for gas but I think I am being tailed again. I have all recorders on go, but I needed you to know that this does not feel good to me. I am sure Billy and they are pretty pissed about my little stunt earlier. The three douche bags were placed in holding and being extradited tomorrow so I am sure they are pissed." **_

"_**Dammit! Mark, I am just telling you that I do not feel good about this, but I am past needing gas so I don't have a choice. I can see the cashier from where I am so I know he can see me. Be prepared to bail me out because if this jerk comes after me I will not go down without a fight**_."

This caused Emmett to chuckle which did not go over well with the crowd. "Look, I realize she is missing, but you can't help but laugh at her feisty spirit! I am sure she put up one hell of a fight." Emmett said causing several growls. Suddenly the video popped up showing the minute she stepped out of the car. "Emmett, my concern is that she has not healed completely and she might not have the strength back completely." Carlisle said as they all watched the screen as Bella got out and quickly paid at the pump and began pumping gas. Suddenly a car pulled up and a large rustled colored man exited the vehicle. Now Emmett was growling at the comments this Felix guy made towards Bella. Edward was shaking and looked like he was about to lose it. They watched as Bella quickly tried to get away and was slammed against the car causing the window to shatter. They all knew it would cause her skin to be punctured which would weaken her more. However, she thoroughly kicked the guy's ass and then stabbed him which caused Esme to gasp in shock. It is one thing to rid the world of a horrible vampire, but it is quite another thing to see a human kill in self defense. "Damn! She can really kick ass!" Emmett said as the continued to watch the drama play out. They all about lost it when the fucker talked about how he was going to hurt her, but she redeemed herself a few seconds later. "Holy fuck! She just bit his fucking ear off!" Jasper said as they watched the events play out. Suddenly the fucker pulled out a weapon causing everyone in the room to yell her name. Not like she could hear any of them.

Suddenly it was like an old western show down, Bella and the man both drew their weapons and began to fire. "Fuck me, that is like a mix between Doc Holiday and the Matrix. Remind me not to piss her off!" Rose said as they watched Bella take out the guy and fall back on the ground. They all yelled for her to look out as the third guy came with ropes to tie her up. Edward did not wait for the rest of the scene as he was out the door. Esme ran out after him as Jasper and Emmett were torn being that Alice was still curled up on the floor and they still needed to see what happened. Suddenly you see Bella fighting with the guy trying to tie her up and she bites his hand drawing blood. "Holy shit! Is she sucking his hand! Jasper says causing Rose to back up the film a few seconds as. "Oh my! She is look at that. Maybe it will be enough to give her some added strength." Carlisle said as they watched the guy kick her in the shoulder causing all of them to growl. "If he kills her and my little grandchild I will rip him apart while he is still alive!" Carlisle spit out as he walked back over to Alice. She suddenly sat up shaking her head. "Alice, are you okay? What is going on?" Carlisle asked as Jasper pulled her into his lap. "They have left her be for the moment. That was horrible Carlisle! It was like I could see and feel what they were doing to her! We have to get to her!" Alice said as they could hear the sound of crashes and thuds outside. They all knew that Edward had lost his cool. Who could blame him! "Alice, you and Jasper stay here and monitor the computers. Pull up the tracking device she mentioned. We are going to head to the last place we know she was to see if we can follow their trail. Rose and Emmett, I need one of you with us in case we need to contain Edward. I have a feeling he will kill every one of the bastards when he finds her." Carlisle said as Jasper nodded. "Guys, I will be fine here with Jasper. Both of you go help! I will be fine!" Alice said as she sat in the chair with a sad look on her face. With those words, they were out the door and running to the waiting car. Edward and Esme were nowhere to be found so they must have pulled out already. The rest piled into two different vehicles and headed towards some sign of where Bella could be.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

AnPOV

He knew something was wrong when Mark and Margaret suddenly made them get in the car and head to airport. Anthony knew something had happened and his mom had not called in. He looked at his phone again and noticed no missed calls or texts.

He closed his eyes and prayed that his mom was okay. They made it to the airport and boarded in no time. The flight was heading to Rio which only meant one thing – mom was sending them into hiding. The flight was a little over nine hours and he knew if they called he would not get it. Mark told everyone they had changed their mind and mom wanted to meet us at the beach house on the island just off the coast of Brazil. Mom had purchased this property awhile back and we had lived there for a few months.

Anthony could only close his eyes as he worried about if they would see his mom again. He could tell by the looks on Margaret and Mark's face that things were bad!

**BPOV**

Bella felt groggy and her entire body ached. She tried to open her eyes, but they were so heavy. She knew that the minute the car window broke an alert was sent to Mark and they would be on their way to Rio. She only hoped Edward got her message in time and would find her. Bella gradually became more awake and realized her hands and feet were tied, she was gagged, and her body was cold against the concrete floor. She felt so weak and tired which was from the drugs. She prayed that this did not harm her baby. She tried to shake her head and winced in pain. She could feel that her feel were bare so she moved them to get a feel for what was near her. Suddenly she heard feet and the door open. She made sure to be very still. She felt the presence of someone walking toward her. Based on the sound she had her back to the door. The individual approached and nudged her with their foot. She decided to try and pretend she was still knocked out until the person kicked her in the shoulder causing her to wince and scream. "Well Isabella it is good to see you again. I must say, you are looking very fuckable!"

She was suddenly pulled from the ground by her feet and drug across the room. She could hear the sound of others entering and laughing. "Oh we know you are not asleep. You are about to wake up though." He said as she was suddenly hit with cold water. Her body began to shake violently.

Suddenly she was being pulled up and could feel herself being pulled and hung up on some sort of pole. This caused her arms and shoulders that were already sore to stretch and pull. Still shivering from the cold water, she was suddenly being touched. She trashed and tried to pull away from their touch. "Such a little feisty little thing! Can't wait to get a piece of that." The other guy said as he ran his hands along her arm then suddenly ripped her shirt off. She knew it was a matter of time before they all began assaulting her. She wished she was dead, but knew how to let her mind drift and be numb.

Hands were roaming her chest and stomach and someone began removing her bra. She thrashed some more only to be slapped with some sort of wooden item across the legs. She screamed as hands were pinching her breasts. "Well Isabella, it looks like you have put on a little weight." Billy said as he ran his hands along her belly and down to her thigh. She was cursing herself for wearing a skirt. Suddenly her gag was removed and she yelled as Billy's hands began to tug on her skirt. "No, get the fuck away from me! Fuck you Billy!" She spat at him only for him to slap her across the face. "You need to learn your place little bitch! You will only talk when asked to speak!" He said as he yanked her hair.

Suddenly her skirt was removed and his hands were roaming her thighs. She wanted to throw up at the feel of his hands on her body. The only hands she wanted were from Edward. She thrashed more to get his hands off of her when she was suddenly grabbed from behind. "Oh yeah! Billy why don't you get one hole and I get the other." The man said as Billy just laughed. Suddenly a pair of lips were on hers and she bit down and sucked hard on the lip. She would die fighting if it was the last thing she did. She was suddenly hit across the stomach which surprisingly she did not feel. She did hear the man who hit her mutter about his hand being broken. She felt like she was regaining some strength despite her injuries. She realized that both burst of energy was from her having blood in her mouth. Maybe the baby was causing her body to do all these things and he must be helping her heal as a result of the blood. This would make him half vampire which made her smile.

"What the fuck are you smiling at you bitch?" Billy said as he slapped her across the face. She could feel the blood seep from her lip and she quickly sucked on it. With each intake of blood, she regained some strength. "I am smiling because as soon as I get down from this I plan to kick all your asses!" Bella said only for her to be punched again in the stomach which she did not feel. However, the prick that hit her was moaning about his hand. "What the fuck!" Billy said as he grabbed her legs and ripped off her panties. She suddenly raised her knees and pushed his back with both feet. The guy behind her pulled her tight and she could feel his naked flesh against her body and wanted to vomit. She reared back her head and hit him causing him to groan and fall backwards. It hurt like hell, but she would do it again. She swung her body back and forth and came in contact with another body only to use it for leverage and managed to come un hooked from the pole. She did however fall to the ground with a thud and winced as she made contact with the floor.

**Esme POV**

They had made it to the junction where Bella indicated she was in the last communication. The area was covered up with police and crime scene tape. There was one body lying on the ground next to her car which had several broken windows. "Edward, oh dear! No one should have to deal with all that." Esme said as she looked at where Bella obviously fought for her life. "They are trying to piece together the crime scene. One of the guys in the store watched the whole thing as well as captured it on the outside camera. He is thinking about how great Bella did until they shot her in the leg and tied her up." Edward said through clenched teeth. Suddenly Carlisle , Rose and Emmett were at their side. "Holy shit! It looks like Bella kicked a little ass! Fucker deserved it - death by stiletto! " Emmett said with a smile as Rose smacked him across the head. "Emmett, she had to kill a man to save her life. She should not have to deal with this!" Rose said as she looked on. They were up in the tree line several feet away. "I can smell her blood." Edward said as he closed his eyes. "Edward son, there is a lot of blood on the scene. It looks like she inflicted some injures." Carlisle said they watched the police process. "No, I am drawn to her blood like none other. I can smell her blood over the other. She bled when she hit her head on the window and then again over there when she was shot." Edward said.

"Carlisle with what we know about her changes, is it possible that she could regenerate her energy by consuming blood? She did seem a bit strong and after she bit the guy." Rose said as Carlisle thought deeply. If that could really happen, she could regain some strength, heal a bit more and fight back some.

Suddenly Edward's phone rang indicating a call from Jasper. "Jasper" Edward said in a clipped tone. "We found her tracking software and have pinpointed her location.

**BPOV**

She managed to pull the blind fold off and looked to see them coming after her again. She used her tied up hands to swing at them making contact with Jacob Black's face. "You are quite the fighter I see and to watch you move naked is even better. I can see what Jamie liked about that ass of yours." Billy said as Bella looked at him and growled. "Jamie was just as fucked up as you and deserved to die!" Bella spat at him causing anger to show over Billy's face. Jacob jumped up and came towards Bella knocking her to the ground. "You bitch! I will fuck you and make you scream my name then kill you so you can keep your mouth shut!" He said as he began to rub himself against her body. Suddenly there were shouts from the other room and screams. In a blink of an eye the door busted open and all you could feel was wind. Suddenly Jacob was off of her and you could hear his body being crushed against the wall. Jacob was screaming out in pain as more cracks and crunches were heard, but from the other side of the room.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

EsPOV

"We found her tracking software and have pinpointed her location. Thank you Bella!" Rose said as the information was downloaded. They were all eager to get to Bella if she was being harmed. Esme considered herself a prim and proper lady, but you don't mess with her children and family. The entire family was on edge especially Edward. Esme was afraid that the situation was going to be bad and  
Edward would not handle it well. Bella being with child was also a new concern for all of them. They all wanted children and desired actually. The thought if having a baby in the house was so exciting despite the fact that there were so many unknowns about the baby.

"They are at an abandoned warehouse near the industrial park. It is near the small air strip that we land at just west of Atlanta." Rose said as they made their way towards her location. They were pulled from their thoughts by Carlisle. "We need to be very careful and know what we are walking into. Edward you will need listen to their thoughts despite the fact that it might be difficult. I know that if they are harming her it is probably a form of torture. I have my medical bag in the back. I think we need to have the medical plan prepared at the field just in case. With Bella being with child, we need to avoid hospitals." Carlisle said as they continued down the road towards the industrial park. Not ten minutes later their phone rang. "Jasper, what is the latest?" Emmett asked.

"Alice and I are joining you there. You will need all of us according to Alice. Bella has some kick ass equipment here by the way. Anyway, the thermal image of the warehouse indicates 10 different men and about three rooms. From what we can tell, there is one image that does not move much at the moment. It is in the far room near the back which indicates it is Bella… It.. well… from what I can see she is still alive based on the heat her body is radiating. It is amazing to see the heat in her mid section. Carlisle, you would be quite interested in the images. I am sending them over to you now. Bell has this shit set up so that you can look live from a computer as long as you have the access codes." Jasper said as you could hear the sound of a vehicle speeding down the road. Esme knew that Jasper was keeping something from them because he never hesitated like that. "Jasper, what are you not telling us?" Edward asked as he closed his eyes. Esme placed her hand on his leg to calm him. "Edward, from the looks and what Alice is going through they are really inflicting pain on her. I think they have tried to hit her in the stomach a few times and … well…. " Jasper said as you could feel the tension throughout the car. "Just tell me dammit!" Edward said through clinched teeth.

"From what I have heard and think based on Alice's visions, I believe they are trying to assault her sexually and at one point Alice was chanting for them please not take her clothes off." This caused both Carlisle, Emmett, and Edward to growl. Esme was doing her best to compose herself. She wanted to kill those fuckers herself. Of all the people it was Rose who lost it. Suddenly the roof of the car had a large hole.

"I will kill every one of those fuckers if they assault her." Rose spit out as they pulled beside a building. They saw Jasper and Alice waiting in the shadows. "Edward, have you contacted Anthony yet?" Esme asked as she thought about how worried he must be. Edward shook his head and closed his eyes. "Why don't you text him real quick to let him know you got his message and will call him when he lands." Esme said as she looked at Edward with concern. This was going to be difficult on all of them and she could not imagine what the boys were going through. "Your right and they will still be on the plane for a few more hours." Edward said as he began texting the put his phone away. "Okay, based on the information we have, we need to spit up and enter through the two rooms. Carlisle, we believe Bella will be in need of medical attention so once we get in there she will be she will be our focus. The rest of us will handle the men. Just know they will probably have multiple weapons." Jasper said and he showed the visual on his laptop. Jasper was the great soldier who could strategize like none other. It did not surprise her that he had this "raid" all planned out.

"Carlisle, you need to know that I can't guarantee that I will keep them alive. If they have hurt her…" Edward said as he shook his head and closed his eyes. "Edward, as much as I do not like the idea of hurting another human, we must do what is necessary to protect ourselves and save Bella. This will end tonight and the Black's will leave her alone after this." Carlisle said as he looked at Edward. Carlisle was not a violent man until his family was in danger. Bella was family and we would all do what was necessary to keep her safe. Esme looked at her husband with love, devotion, and respect. He was the head of their house and each of the kids respects him as so. They valued his opinion, decisions, and must of all love him as a father. "Okay, let's do this!" Emmett said as he punched his fist in his hand. Jasper motioned for them to follow. He looked at Edward, Rose and Emmett to go in through the south door while the rest of us would enter through the first door. We could hear the men inside talking about some drug shipment arriving at the end of the week. Other voices were from some playing a game of cards or something. Then you could hear the voices of three men and the whimper of Bella. The men were talking about her thighs, legs, stomach, breasts, and lips. All the Cullen men growled and suddenly a zipper was heard along with clothes falling. There was no stopping Edward as he barged through the door as did the rest of us.

Our entrance startled the men, but they did not have time to react as each was knocked out and tied up. We then heard the sound of a crack, then more commotion through the door. We burst through the door not expecting the site in front of us. Bella was tied up and had apparently just kicked several men as they laid on the floor. She was on the floor, naked and with some man straddling her. It was obvious that she was half unconscious as he was also naked and about to violate her. The other two men got up and pulled their weapons as Edward ran for the man on top of Bella. You could hear the cracking of bones as Edward tackled the man and pushed him against the wall. Edward was punching him to the point of death. Carlisle immediately ran to Bella, Emmett and Jasper were dealing with the other two men in the room. Rose and Alice were finishing up in the other room which sounded like they were inflicting a little pain on them. Esme immediately went to Edward to stop him from further damage. "Son, that is enough. Bella needs you I will finish up here." Esme said as she pulled him off the beaten man. Esme noticed his limp body and felt for a pulse only to not find one. She turned to see Edward pulling his shirt off and covering Bella's naked and bloody body. Esme notices her stomach bump and smiled. She was also worried about the damage done to her and the baby. The others entered the room a few minutes later with smirks on their faces.

"We have taken care of the other room and are ready for the police when we leave." Emmett said as he looked around the room. "How is she?" Esme asked as she looked at Bella covered in Edward's shirt. "She is alive and unconscious. We need to get her to the medical plane to do a better assessment. She is stable enough to move." Carlisle said as Edward lifted her off the floor and carried her to the car.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

RPOV

Rose watched as Edward carried Bella out of the warehouse. They were not usually violent with humans, but these had violated Bella and caused her much pain. Edward confirmed their thoughts and pretty much broke every bone in the Jacob guys body. Bella was seconds from being raped being that Bella was naked on the floor and Jacob had his penis about six inches from penetration. To say each of us were disturbed to see her round belly bare as well as her naked flesh riddled with scrapes and bruises.

Alice had ran and pulled up the car for him and Carlisle who both slipped in the back and evaluated an unconscious Bella while Alice drove. The rest of us finished up leaving the evidence for the police before making the call and heading for the airport.

As they drove the six miles to the air field, Rose noticed Emmett shaking as he drove. "Em, she is alive and we got her before anything could happen." Rose tried to sooth him and rubbed his arm. "I know Rosie but the visual of her on the floor and that guy about to rape her was more than I could handle. If Edward had not crushed him, I would have." Emmett said between clinched teeth. "Not before I did my dear. It was all I could do not to castrate him." Esme said from the back seat.

They reached the air field and noticed Carlisle and Edward already on the plane. They parked the rentals and loaded the plane. Bella was still covered in Edward's shirt and they had found a pair of boxer shorts. "How is she?" Rose asked as she looked down at Bella. Edward was at her side holding her hand as Carlisle was setting up an IV. "She is still unconscious from her fall. We are giving her IV fluids and an antibiotic to be safe. She seems to have lots of scrapes and superficial marks." Carlisle said as he continued to run the IV and medication. "What about the baby?" Esme asked as she ran her hand along Bella's head and through her hair. Esme was in full mother mode now as she caressed her hair and face. Edward was on the verge of losing it. You could see the stress, worry, and fear across his face.

He was holding her hand and kissing her face whispering words of endearment to her. Carlisle looked at Edward who also looked concerned. "We are going to do a quick ultra sound and some x-rays." Alice appeared and announced they plane was ready to take off. They had refused a nurse since Carlisle and Edward were both doctors. Everyone took their seats except for Edward and Carlisle who continued to monitor Bella. They were hooking up a fetal monitor until they were airborne and could begin. As soon as the monitor was in place all eyes and ears were on Bella as the "wush wush wush" could be heard. The heart beat was solid and strong as Edward looked to Carlisle and finally relaxed slightly. Each of them were in awe at the miracle growing inside Bella. The plane finally was airborne and Carlisle pulled over the ultra sound machine. He looked at Edward who raised her shirt slightly. We had all seen her naked body, yet he was insistent that she be covered and nothing visible. That was common with mates, they were very protective and sometimes possessive in certain situations.

Carlisle placed the gel on her belly and then ran the wand around until an image appeared on the screen. Suddenly, Edward's eyes were large and his mouth went slack as the image of a baby appeared on the screen. Him and Carlisle pointed and Carlisle clicked the different places. He was taking measurements as you could see the outline of a leg, arm, and hands. He moved the wand and the outline of a perfect little face could be seen. "Hey there little one." Edward cooed and as if the child could hear him, the head turned towards the wand to reveal a perfectly formed face. The look on Esme's face was sheer joy and happiness. Edward leaned down to whisper to her belly as Carlisle moved the wand down further. "No Carlisle, I don't want to know that with out Bella being awake. Everything with the baby looks fine so unless you have other concerns, let's wait." Edward said softly. If vampires could cry, each person sitting there would have streams of tears running down their face. They continued to assess her and found she was already healing from the scratches. Nothing was broken which was a surprise.

Not twenty seconds later Bella began to whimper and stir. Edward and Carlisle were both watching and waiting for her to wake. "It's okay love, you are safe." Edward would whisper to her as he caressed her face and hair. Carlisle monitored her vitals and monitor. She gradually began to wake as her eyes fluttered and hands twitched. Edward continued to whisper to her and kiss her head.

"Edward, should someone call Anthony to let him know Bella is alright?" Esme asked as Edward and Carlisle looked at each other. "That is a great idea. From the looks of everything, she will be fine." Carlisle said as he looked over Bella again.

"I will call him." Emmett said as he reached for his phone and scrolled for the number. He got voice mail and left him a message stating Bella was fine and with them. He asked Anthony to have Mark call them to confirm their location. They all knew that the minute Bella woke, she would be interested in getting to her boys.

Bella groaned again and her beautiful eyes opened.


	66. Chapter 66

I do not own these characters! They are all sole property of SM. I simply own the story line!

Chapter 66

BPOV

The last thing she remembered was Billy and Jacob touching her as she tried to get away from them. She had managed to kick them and get unhooked from the ceiling only to land on the floor with a thud. It hurt like hell on her bare skin, but she was more worried about her baby. She then remembered Jacob straddling her in an attempt to rape her which was pretty usual for him once Jamie was out of the picture. She hated him with a passion and he had been jealous of Jamie. Of all the people Jamie allowed to violate her, Jacob had not been one of them. He and Jamie had some rivalry of some sort. That all changed when Jamie died and Jacob decide it was now his turn. He had attacked her the very day they buried Jamie. She hated him with a passion not to mention the scars he left on her where he so called "marked her".

She could barely remember the sound of commotion outside and the feel of wind before Jacob's body was no longer on her. She had done all she could to stop his attempts, but was too weak to fight him off. She could hear crunches and whimper sounds from around the room and everything started to fade. She was not sure who had come in but hoped it was Edward and his family. She finally saw nothing but blackness.

She must have begun to stir because she was more aware of her surroundings. She could feel cool fingers brushing along her skin which comforted her. She did not have to see to know Edward was there with her. She could hear voices very faint and soft as she tried to force herself to wake up. She winced as pain radiated in her shoulder and thighs. She could feel Edward as the electric current that flowed between their body was unmistakable. She could also make out the feel of someone on her other side. This had to be Carlisle being that she was sure Edward and Carlisle were monitoring her injuries. Her eyes fluttered some only to close again as she could feel more of her body. The pain was tolerable but did not stop her from groaning as she twitched and moved. She finally opened her eyes again only to look in to the golden eyes of Edward. He was smiling down at her yet still had concern and worry etched across his face.

He was a site for sore eyes and she knew he had saved her. She felt instantly guilty for placing them in this situation and dragging them into her life. She smiled as comfort and calm radiated which only could have come from Jasper.

She blinked again and tried to turn her head which ached. She glanced around to see Carlisle on one side and Edward on the other. From the looks of the ceiling, they were on a plane. The medical equipment threw her off, but she realized the Cullen's had anything at their disposal. She looked back towards Edward who was rubbing her forehead. When their eyes met again he leaned down and kissed her head. "Bella, my Bella." He breathed as his kiss lingered on her skin. She squeezed his hand which was holding hers as she sighed and closed her eyes. He always made her feel safe and loved.

"Bella dear, how are you feeling? Can I get you anything?" Carlisle asked as she nodded no then looked back to Edward. She had not tried to talk yet and was not sure she would have a voice. She licked her lips which were very dry and attempted to call his name. "E…..Edward" She whispered as he caressed her face with his hands. "It is okay baby! You are fine and the baby is fine." He whispered to her before kissing her gently on the lips. He knew, he had gotten the message which she was worried about. She knew there was a better way to tell him. Tears flooded her eyes as she nodded and closed her eyes. She could feel his cool fingers brushing away her tears and gentle kissed being placed on her head, nose, and lips. "You are safe and they will never bother you again." He whispered causing her to open her eyes quickly and look at him. His eyes met hers as she looked into his eyes for meaning to his words.

She could feel another set of hands touch her leg and looked down to see Esme. "Bella dear, you must know that you are family and we Cullen's protect our family at all costs. Those bastards will never touch you or any woman again I can assure you. No one messes with my children without severe consequences!" Esme said as she ran her hand along her leg. Bella could hear snickers from the others causing her to glance their way. Carlisle realized she wanted to sit up and raised the bed slightly. "You can say that again! I have never seen mom come unglued like that. Remind me not to piss her off!" Emmett said as he cringed at a thought as did the other Cullen men. "Well, men who harm women like that deserve to be treated a lesson with the very thing they abuse with. I will say, human men are not built like Cullen men!" Esme said moved Edward out of the way and placed Bella's face between her hands. "You are precious to each of us; I could not stand the thought of those bastards doing such vial and hateful things to you or that precious grandbaby of mine. A mother and grandmother had to do whatever necessary to protect her young." She said as she kissed her head and smiled. "Thank you" Bella whispered before closing her eyes to keep in the emotions bubbling from her. She had never had anyone so passionate about protecting her before.

It was like she was not complete before and now her puzzle was complete. Her boys were the center pieces of her puzzle; Edward was all the interior pieces that surrounded her and the boys. The Cullen's each made up the outside pieces. She was safe, content, and happy with them around. She instantly opened her eyes as she thought of her boys. "My boys!" Bella whispered as Edward ran his fingers through her hair.

"They are fine and safe. We will be with them in a few hours. You just rest now my dear." Esme said in her motherly tone. Bella tried to get comfortable but could not. "Edward, why don't you move Bella to the back room to rest? I think she will be more comfortable there." Carlisle said as he finished putting away some equipment. Edward kissed her on the head and lifted her into his arms. Bella was so tired yet felt safe at the same time. Any other time she would be fighting to stay away and alert, now she would allow her body to rest. She felt her body being placed on a comfortable bed and a comforter being draped over her. She tried to open her eyes and could only make out the slight figure of Edward in the dark room. "Rest my love! You are safe now and we will be with the boys in a few hours." Edward said as he kissed her head, nose, and lips. "Thank you Edward!" Bella whispered as she brought her hand up to touch his cool face. "You don't have to thank me Bella! I would give my life to protect you. I love you!" He said as he ran his hand along her arm and over her stomach. Bella smiled at the feel of his hand on her belly. She placed her hand over his and sighed in contentment.

"I am sorry for not telling you in a more private way." She said in a weak voice. She was worried that he would not believe her or that he would be angry for hiding it. She could only think about her pregnancy with Jamie and how hands off he was. He never touched her belly while she was with child and was repulsed by her body.

"So beautiful" Edward said as he ran his hands along her belly and she suddenly felt him lift her shirt placing a gently kiss on her belly. She was so overcome with joy that she began to cry. She had always seen and hear of adoring fathers who treated their pregnant significant others like they were queens. She was never privy to such and spent much of her time shielding her belly.

"Don't cry love! You are safe and I promise I will not let anyone hurt you ever again. I am so sorry I failed you Bella!" Edward said as he climbed up the bed next to her. "Edward, I am not sad baby. I am just so overwhelmed with emotions. I can't explain it, but I am happy that you are not mad at me or worse." Bella said as she looked into his golden eyes. "Bella, you mean the world to me and so does our child. You have had a stressful day and need to rest. We can talk later once we reach the island." Edward said as he ran his hand along her face and wiped the tears away. "Take care of that baby of mine! That is an order missy!" He said as she tried to argue with him but her eyes were just too heavy. She snuggled into his chest and sighed at the comfort, security and love.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

JPOV

The prior few hours had been very intense and exhilarating. They have had their share of fighting vampires, but never dealt with humans. The look on their faced when the Cullen's entered was priceless because they truly thought they were invincible. They pulled their guns but did not have a chance to expel them because of the vampire speed and strength. To say it was a rush was an understatement. Never had Carlisle allowed them to fight humans or kill them. This time was different because they were torturing and harming a Cullen. Or at least a soon to be Cullen and little Cullen.

Bella was considered family from the time Edward mated with her. Once mated, the family becomes extremely protective. Emotions were all over the place from both parties. The Black's were scared and shocked and the Cullen's were mad, angry and worried. Jasper knew the minute they found Bella because anger, rage, and hate plagued each of the others emotions. None of there were prepared to find Bella in the state she was in. She was nude, bound, and nearly assaulted which no doubt caused Edward to slam Jacob into the wall. Esme finished him off while Edward and Carlisle ran to Bella.

Carlisle decided we would take care of the scene and then call the cops to make the bust. As much as they all wanted to slaughter each of the men in that room, Carlisle said justice would prevail.

Everyone was thankful she was found and not completely harmed. She was unconscious so it was hard for him to determine what her feelings were. Once on the plane, Carlisle and Edward made it a point to examine her injuries as well as dress her. Bella was a beautiful woman who was as fit as a vampire. It was not secret that Rose was a bit jealous of her human figure. Edward having to listen to everyone's thoughts was probably overwhelming. Especially when Carlisle and Edward decided to do an ultrasound to make sure the baby was okay. We all knew that Bella would not be worried about herself and would not be mad at them for checking on the baby.

The sight of the baby on the screen had everyone in awe. The idea of a vampire creating a baby with a human was unheard of and shocking. For years it was believed that function was dead along with the other body organs. The subtle changes she had been making physically over that last few weeks were obvious that the baby was not 100% human. The baby seemed to be very advanced and developed according to the screen. Most babies at this stage were about the size of a peanut if their calculations were correct. According to the screen, the baby was the size of your hand. This would make sense if the baby was part vampire and the rapid growth would mean the baby would be about three months along instead of one. Esme and Rose were in heaven when the baby appeared on screen. Even though they could not have their own, they idea of having a baby in the house around them made them so happy. Alice was ecstatic but probably because she was thinking of all the shopping trips. Emmett was pretty happy on any given day, but he was overjoyed. Carlisle was simply in awe and curious which meant that he was thinking as a doctor. Edward…Well Edward was in awe just by the look on his face. His emotions were all over the place and overwhelming. Edward's love and devotion towards Bella was unlike anything he had ever felt. Yes, they mated but their bond was incredible especially for her to be human. He radiated love, concern, worry, fear, and relief.

Once Bella woke up, it was decided they should have some private time and let Bella rest. They still have several more hours until they reached the island.

EPOV

Edward spent the rest of their flight watching Bella sleep. He was relieved to have her back in his arms and safe. He was mad at himself for not doing a better job protecting her. Jasper and Carlisle both told him there was nothing he could have done to prevent this from happening. He was also angry at himself for not recognizing the signs of her being pregnant. As a doctor he knew the symptoms and yet he ignored them with Bella. Even when Esme mentioned it previously, he just discounted it because it was something vampires could produce.

He sat there watching her chest rise and fall along with her beautiful mouth which was slightly open. Her lips were dry from apparently being slightly dehydrated. Anger coursed through his body at the thought of her and his baby suffering. He was suddenly calmed which he thanked Jasper quietly. Bella tossed and turned in her sleep a little, but for the most part she was out cold. He knew that she slept better when they were around which is protective nature absorbed! He was her protector, lover, friend, and hopefully one day to be her husband. He knew that he could not live without her.

As their flight reached the island, he gently peppered her neck and face with kisses while whispering her name. She slowly turned her head and winced which caused him great pain to see her hurt. He ran his finger along her neck causing a moan to come from her beautiful lips.

"Baby, we are about to land. Wake up love." He said to her as he continued to kiss her cheek and nose. Suddenly she opened her eyes and blinked a few times. He then smiled at her and kissed her lips making sure to lick them to provide moisture. "Hey there my beautiful girl. Did you sleep well?" He asked as she rolled her neck from side to side. He noticed the bruising on her face was beginning to fade which was a good thing since she would be with the boys soon. He knew she did not like for them to see her injuries.

"Umm I did have a good nap. I always do when you are there." She said with a smile as she reached up to touch his face. He closed his eyes at the feel of her warm hand. "We are about to land on the island and I think you have some anxious little ones waiting to see you." He told her as she began to sit up slowly. "I have you some clothes on the night stand for you. Do you want to shower?" He asked her as he motioned to the night stand. She looked at the night stand and back to him. "Yeah, I feel … ugg.. I feel gross. A shower will be nice." She said as she looked at her legs. He stood and offered his hand for her which she took and stood. They made their way to the master bath where proceeded to set her on the stool and turn on the water for her. "Love, do you want my help or are you okay to shower yourself?" He asked her hoping she would let him help. He was by no means going to push anything remotely sexual on her at the moment and knew that would have to come in her time. He had been so worried that they had violated her that anger was bubbling at the surface. He noticed her looking down at her hands and eyes close. She was struggling with her own feelings and he knew she was uncomfortable. This angered him even more that they would take this away from her.

He reached out and placed her face into his hands while kneeling down. "Bella, I promise you that no matter what happened I will still love you the same. I only want to help you if you need it and do not want to apply any pressure. I love you baby all of you and your injuries are already healing." He said as he looked up into her eyes. Tears filled her eyes and began to spill down her cheek. "Thank you" She whispered as he wiped the tears away. He leaned in to kiss her nose and looked back to gauge her emotions. He knew that if he left her alone she would do her normal habit and retreat into herself. He wanted her to know that he was there and would be her rock. "Bella, I know that you really want to curl up in that shower, scrub your body until it is red and then slip to the ground and cry. Just know that you are not alone and I would give anything for you to let me in and comfort you. I love you baby and swear that I will do whatever you want me to do." He whispered to her as he ran his finger along her cheek and jaw.

Expecting her to sit there or ask him to leave, she surprised him by standing up and pulling him with her. She unbuttoned her shirt and let it slip to the ground along with the boxers he had placed on her. He scanned her body again quickly to make sure she was healing. Despite the bruises and scratches, she was still beautiful. She then pulled his belt loose and began to un button his paints. He smiled at her gesture and the fact that she was letting him in. He allowed her to remove his paints and boxers. He had given her his shirt so now he stood naked in front of his love. Edward stepped into the shower and helped her step in. The water cascaded over their bodies causing steam to rise due to the temperature of his body. He turned so that she was under the water and gently washed her body while appreciating and worshiping it at the same time. He came to her belly and smiled at the little baby bump starting to form.

He was lost in his thoughts until her hands covered his on her belly. He kneeled down and brought her body to his placing kisses along her belly. He looked up and his breath caught in his throat at the sight. Her beautiful smile was back and she looked down at him with love, devotion, and some other emotion he could not place. He kissed her belly again before whispering his love to his child. He then washed her belly and down her legs. He looked up to her before continuing up her body to his piece of heaven. She nodded and he gently washed up the apex of her thigh to her sex. He by no means wanted to force being intimate with her. In this moment he was caring for her and cleansing her. He could tell she was rigid and tense as he washed her. He quickly moved up her body and around her back. As the water washed off the soap, he kissed her shoulder and neck. He even washed her hair making sure to massage her scalp. After he was done, he turned to see tears filling her eyes. "All clean love" He whispered to her which opened the flood gates as she sobbed into his chest. He knew the heat from the water would allow him to hold her close. Not long after did her body fall into his and begin to fall towards the floor. He gently sat down on the shower floor and placed her into his lap where she sobbed. He continued to whisper into her ear and kiss her forehead in attempts to calm her. He knew she needed to get this out and not keep it inside. He ached that she was in such pain and would give his own life to take the pain away.


	68. Chapter 68

I do not own any of these characters! I only own the plot!

Thanks to my readers! Sorry for the update delays, I have been on vacation.

Chapter 68

BPOV

She realized for this second time she had broke her typical pattern of crying alone in the shower. Edward had been there the last two times and it was so different. It was so nice to have someone to hold her and comfort her. As she sat there in Edward's arms she realized that so much had changed in the last month and it scared her. What if the baby craved blood? Would she deliver like a normal birth? Would she change completely? Would Edward want her after she changed? What if she tried to bite her kids?

All these thoughts raced through her mind as she sat there on the floor of the shower. "Bella love don't worry! Look at me baby!" Edward's voice pleaded with her as his words rang in her head. How did he know she was worried? She looked at him with confusion and was overwhelmed with the amount of love, devotion, and concern reflecting in his golden eyes.

"Bella, I could somehow hear your thoughts for a moment. I can't now, but you need to know that you have nothing to worry about my love. I will love you the same today, tomorrow and in a thousand years. I know this is scary and new, but you and the baby will be fine. We will worry about the details as we get closer. Carlisle is going to take care of everything! Also Jasper and Emmett will be there to help you and protect the boys if needed. Please love doesn't worry and put undue stress on you and my precious little one." Edward said as he kissed her head, neck, and shoulder. He was so good and caring to her.

She did not know what she did to deserve his love and devotion. She was not worthy of him or his family yet they treated her like a queen. Guilt, frustration, and shame filled her mind and heart as she sobbed. She was to be strong not weak! She was to care for herself and the boys, not others. "Bella please baby, don't do this. You deserve the world, you deserve to be treated with love, respect, and worshiped. You deserve that and much more! Please love, let us love you and show you what a true family should be like." Edward whispered into her ear.

She thought about his words and how she really did not know what family was to be like. Her experience with Jamie and his family was horrible and full of pain. She knew it was not the typical family and longed for something better. She just nodded her head into his chest.

They dressed quietly and she noticed the marks on her body were slowly disappearing. She also notices the baby bump and ran her hands along her not so flat belly. Her stomach was hard and firm yet definitely round. She should only be a few months along yet looked to be about three of four. Suddenly she felt a flutter and then another. She smiled at the idea of this little gift moving inside her. Tears pooled in her eyes at the thought of this little one. They were tears of happiness which were gently wiped away by cool fingers.

Edward kneeled in front of her and had one hand on her belly while the other was wiping the tears away. She looked down into his golden eyes to see love, devotion, and happiness. She touched his hand and moved it to where the baby kicked last. She then placed her hand over his and pressed. His eyes widened and refocused on their hands.

"The baby is starting to move some. I can feel it kicking some." She said as she looked at his face glowing with happiness. Suddenly his eyes snapped to hers and concern filled his beautiful eyes. "Does it hurt?" He asked with concern and she shook her head no. She could see the relief leave his face as he focused his eyes onto their hands again. He suddenly leaned forward and placed gentle kisses along her belly causing the fluttering to increase and her to giggle. "Hey there little one, I love you so much and can't wait to meet you." Edward said to her belly causing more tears to pool in her eyes. It was so precious and loving that she was overwhelmed. He looked up at her and tilted his head. "Love, please don't cry." He said as he rose to his feet and placed her face in his hands. "They are happy tears. I am … I am just not use to this." She said as she closed her eyes. "What do you mean my sweet girl?" He asked as he placed kisses along her nose, head, and lips. "Jamie was so disconnected with my pregnancies and was disgusted by me. He never spoke to my belly or showed any love towards the child growing inside." She said as he kissed her again.

"Bella, you are my world and this baby is our display of love. I promise to show you how you should be treated. You deserve the world and I plan to give it to you and our children." He said causing her to look into his eyes. He said our children which touched her heart. We only had one baby growing. "Bella I will treat this baby no different than the other boys. I want to be there for them and show them what a family should be if you will let me." He said as she just placed her head on his chest and nodded. She felt such love and comfort in his arms. "Thank you Edward for loving me and my boys." She said as he kissed her head.

"Love, we are going to land in about two hours, we need to go get our seats." He said as he continued to kiss her. She could not believe they were there already. "Edward, what time is it? Has someone spoken to Mark or the boys?" Bella asked shocked that she slept that long. "Bella, you slept for more than half of the flight. Carlisle felt you needed to rest so he gave you a slight sedative. It is afternoon in Rio. Also, Emmett has been in touch with Anthony and Mark. They have the information about where to land." He said as he kissed her head and pulled her towards the main cabin of the plane.

When they entered the main cabin, the other Cullen's were absorbed with other things. Emmett and Jasper were playing Mario Cart, Alice and Rose were shopping online, Esme was looking through several European design catalogs, and Carlisle was reading some medical book.

They all turned their heads and stopped what they were doing when Bella entered. Smiles graced each of their faces as she proceeded to walk to the vacant seat beside Esme. "Bella, how are you feeling dear?" Carlisle asked as he placed his book back into his bag. "I feel better thank you." Bella said as she took a deep breath and winced at the slight pain around her ribs. "I am glad, you took a nasty lick to your head and side. Do you mind if I take another look at your injuries or did Edward already do this?" Carlisle said as he looked at Edward. "I made sure she showered and then looked over her injuries. She seems to be healing nicely, thank you Carlisle." Edward said as he sat across from Bella facing Carlisle and beside Esme.

"Belly Bean, welcome back to the land of the living and thanks for some fun action last night!" Emmett said causing several things to be thrown at him from Rose and Alice.

"Thanks Emmett, I am glad you were able to show your amazing strength on by behalf. If you had given me about ten more seconds, I could have handled the situation." Bella said with a smirk as she looked over at a shocked Emmett who shook his head. "Yeah little one, keep dreaming!" Emmett said with a chuckle. "You did a fine job darlin, those boys had some serious ass beating from what I could tell. I still say you are on my team once you turn." Jasper said with a smirk as he and Emmett proceeded to turn their attention back to the video game. Bella turned to look at Alice and Rose who were smiling at her.

"Shopping for anything good girls?" Bella asked as smiles rose on their faces. "Yeah! Want to join us?" Rose asked with a sweet smile.

Bella looked to Edward who smiled. "Go ahead love, Carlisle and I plan to talk work stuff." Edward said as Bella rose from her seat and leaned down to kiss him on the lips. He supported her with his hands on her hips as she kissed him again.

"Esme, care to join us?" Bella asked before waking over to Alice and Rose. "Sure, I would love to join you girls." She said with a smile and rose from her seat to kiss Carlisle. She then reached for Bella's hand and they walked to the couch with the girls.

Alice squealed as she saw what they were going to purchase causing the guys to wince. "Alice, can you turn down that perky meter a few thousand notches?" Edward asked with a groan as Rose, Bella and Esme giggled. Bella made sure to sit carefully since she was still sore. "You comfortable dear? Can I get you something to eat or drink?" Esme asked.

Bella smiled, "Yes, I am still sore and bending to look at that screen is very uncomfortable. I am a bit hungry, what do you have?" Esme stood and walked to the mini kitchen. "We have some cheese and fruit. Esme said as she placed the plate on the table along with a bottle of water.

"Sorry Bella, I wish I knew how to make the screen larger." Alice said as she looked back to Bella. "I have an idea, do you have a projector?" Bella asked only for Carlisle to shake his head. "Edward, would you be a dear and get it for Bella." Esme asked as Edward got up and pulled it from the cabinet. Bella then placed it on the table and angled it toward the wall. She hooked it up to the computer and the image was displayed on the wall.

"There! Now we can all see it and not try to use the small computer screen." Bella said as she sat back against the couch and placed her feet on the table. "Damn Jelly Bean, who knew you had some techno skills!" Emmett said as he continued playing Mario Cart. "Emmett, you would be surprised at all that is stored in this little human brain of mine!" Bella said with a wink causing the boys to chuckle. "Now back to business! Where were we ladies?" Bella asked

Alice proceeded to scroll through different online shopping sites ordering different things like shoes, handbags, clothes. Bella laughed and smiled as she watched Alice and Rose chat about different styles and color combinations. Bella realized that she left her purse in the SUV but her worry was short lived as Alice piped in. "No worries Bella, Jasper and I made sure to get your personal belongings out of the SUV the other night. She pulled out Bella's bag from beside the chair. Bella shook her head and smiled. "Thank you Alice! I would hate to lose that bag because it is my favorite." Bella said as she took the bag and placed it beside her feet.

"Yes that Kate Spade bag is a nice bag. I totally agree with you on that one!Isn't that the Spade

Splodge Dot Small Seraphine bag?" Alice asked as Bella nodded. Bella loved Spade bags but only had this one because she was determined to be frugal with her funds. She had received an online gift certificate and purchased the bag a few months ago. She loved to shop for handbags and shoes – it was quite the guilty pleasure.

"Alice, if you don't mind I need to get some things for the boys. Jackson has a birthday in a few weeks and I guess we will still be on the island then." Bella said as Alice squealed again as she clicked on the Toy's R Us homepage. "What does he want?" Alice asked as she bounced up and down. "Well, he likes music so I was thinking about getting him some music and a new guitar." Bella said as they strolled down the page.

"Toy's R Us will not work for that Alice." Edward said as he came over and directed Alice to different music store sites where they found several viable options. She purchased him some sheet music, a satchel to keep it in, and the Cullen's insisted on purchasing the guitar for him. Edward kissed Bella on the head before walking back toward Carlisle.

The intercom announced their arrival causing Alice to huff about cutting short the shopping. Bella walked back to sit beside Edward and hooked her seat belt. As they began their approach she began to get excited about seeing her boys again. She knew they would be worried and eager to see her. She also knew that having the Cullen's there would mean the boys would find out their secret. She was glad the island was private with its own landing strip on the property. The Cullen's would not bode well in the sun and playing on the beach otherwise.


	69. Chapter 69

There is Hope Chapter 69

The plane began its descent as did Bella's stomach. She was excited and nervous about seeing her boys. There had been times where she nearly lost them and never saw them again. Somehow, this time it was much worse and she did not know why.

The plane touched the ground as she closed her eyes and waited on the stop that would soon come. The Cullen's did not know the extent of her finances and would find out very soon. The island she purchased was secluded with a private air strip and contained three homes. One was the main home while the other two were a tad bit smaller and could sleep about four each. Each home was far enough apart that you had to ride ATV's or golf carts.

The main house was one level and mostly glass along the side facing the ocean. The back half of the house faced the lush forest. She had included a pool with a waterslide and lazy river stream. This was where she would escape for months if necessary so it needed to be equipped to entertain the boys.

She was brought from her thoughts by the plane rolling to a stop and the door opening. The Cullen's were still seated as if waiting on permission from Bella. She smiled at them and stood from her seat. It took her a moment to get her footing as Edward supported her by placing his hand on her back.

She walked down the steps and inhaled the salty air. She always found the beach and ocean peaceful and tranquil. She did not get far before she was bombarded with three boys running at her causing her to lose her balance as well as wince slightly. Edward kept his hands on her back to brace her as they all cried into her side, stomach, and leg. Bella could not help her emotions as she also began to cry. They all four knew that for them to come here they had been in great danger. They also knew that someone could have died and it would have been Bella. She sobbed as she held them in her embrace, totally unaware of anyone.

"Bella love, let's get you inside. The sun is about to come through the clouds." Edward whispered into her ear as she nodded. She kissed each of them on the head before motioning for them to head inside. When she looked up, it was just her, Edward and the boys on the landing strip. The Cullen's must have all rode with Mark. .

**CarPOV**

To say that they were shocked at the island was an understatement. The Cullen's owned an island not too far from here actually. They remembered when this island was purchased and had seen the changes when they visited from time to time. They had never seen the owners on the times they visited and made sure to not hut on the island in the event that they owners showed up. To find out that Bella owned the island was astounding! He knew she had some financial stability, but had no idea that it was that extensive. They exited the plane and Bella was bombarded with her boys who were sobbing with tears of joy to see her. They knew she needed this moment with them as well as the fact that the sun was soon to break from the clouds. Carlisle make sure to tell Edward they would join him at the house as they greeted Mark. "Welcome! I am glad you made it. I am Mark." He said as he shook hands with each of the Cullen men except Edward who was supporting Bella. "Nice you meet you. Bella has spoke so kindly about you." Carlisle said as they walked towards to the golf cart. "Let's give them some privacy and I will take you to the main house." Mark said as he nodded toward Bella and the boys still in a tight embrace. "Good idea" Carlisle said as he thought how they could easily run but since the path was covered with a green canopy of trees and vines they should be relatively safe.

"I am glad you guys came with her. I was worried about what had happened when I got the call. Bella had arranged for an emergency code that we knew meant she and the boys were in danger. The call would not only alert me, but the plane and housekeeping here. I will tell you that it has been a while since we came here as a result of an emergency. Maggie and I were pretty worried!" Mark said as they proceeded down the path. The view was something and much like the Isle they owned.

"Well, how often have you come here?" Emmett asked with concern lacing his voice. "Well, we have had to come here twice for an emergency and about three times for just pleasure." He said as he continued to drive. "The last time we had to come because of an incident, she was gone for four days. That scared the shit out of me to be frank. She did not even call me until 74 hours after we got here and then when she got here….." He got choked up as he shook his head. Carlisle placed his hand on Mark's shoulder.

"It is okay! She has told us a great deal about her past and run-ins." Carlisle said as they continued the ride. "Sorry! If you could have seen her when she got here. She was beat up with bruises, cuts, two black eyes, a broken nose. She tried to hide it from the boys by keeping on her glasses but they knew. She looks okay this time. I can only assume that she escaped from them this time. I guess I worry less about her when you all are around for some reason." He said with a dark chuckle. If only he really knew.

They approached a clearing and then a large white house. "Oh how beautiful!" Esme commented as she looked at the beautiful home with floor to ceiling windows. The home overlooked the water. Two sides of the home faced the water; one faced the forest while the fourth side faced a huge outdoor pool/water park. "Did Bell have this built?" Jasper asked as they all looked on and knew the cost of such a home and facility. The upkeep alone was quite a price.

"Yeah, Bella wanted the boys to have plenty to do while they were here. She spared no expense." Mark chuckled as he pulled into the garage. They looked at each other at that comment and wondered what the dark chuckle was about. "Well, it is obvious that Bella is not after Edward for his money!" Rose said with a smirk because she knew that was the only reason a single mother of three would be pinning after Edward. "Oh no, Bella does not need Edward's money or yours for that matter. Jamie was a dumb ass and never took Bella off his life insurance policy as the beneficiary. Not to mention the millions that Bella stored away while married to him. He had no clue that Bella spent the allowances he gave her using coupons, shopping value stores, and second hand shops. She stored the excess and invested the money in the stock market. She was very wise and bought into to Microsoft, Google, and several other big names when they were tiny. She cashed out and then invested again which makes my head spin. She never has to work a day in her life and yet she still runs the non profit company. As a matter of face, she lives off the salary she makes there and rarely touches the other money."

BPOV

The boys and Bella walked towards the cart. Edward followed and sat next to Bella in the cart as Anthony drove down the path. The boys knew the routine which was silence and no questions. However she was already changing routine with allowing Edward to be there for her. "Did you boys have a safe trip?" she asked them.

You could see the shock in their expressions as they looked at each other. "Well it was okay. We were worried that you would not get to join us." Anthony said and the others nodded. "Yeah, it is not the same without you mommy." Jackson Said as he nuzzled into her side. Bella pulled him close and leaned down to kiss he head. Tears streamed down her face as she realized how close she was to not ever seeing them again.

Closing her eyes she knew that if the Cullen's had not made it they would have had their way, tortured her more then killed her.

She felt cool fingers on her leg rubbing smooth circles. "I am so sorry if my delay scared you boys. I think that chapter in our lives will be over now." Bella said as she placed her hand on Edwards and squeezed. She looked at him to see his golden eyes on her. She leaned her head over and touched her forehead with his. The comfort, peace, and sense of home was unmistakable.

She knew she would need to tell them all about what happened and what was going on with her and Edward. The only issue was she did not know where this left them and what was next.

She was pulled from her thoughts as Alex asked the unspoken question. "Mom, does this mean that they will leave us alone now?" his question made her heart clinch. "yes it does Alex." Edward answered before Bella could.

"So does this mean we don't have to run and move all the time." Jackson asked in such an innocent voice. Bella did not know the answer to this question. She hoped this was the case. "Boys, the only moving around we will do is for pleasure or just to see different places of our own choosing." Bella said as she realized how wrong she might be. She looked to Edward who just smiled and nodded in support.

They pulled up to the main house which made her very nervous. She had not discussed the island or her finances completely with Edward. She also was worried he would think badly of her for using Jamie and his families' money to support her and the boys. She knew his money was probably not earned honestly. Part of her felt bad, while the other part felt like she deserved something for her years of agony, abuse, and loss.

They parked beside the other cart and shut the garage door. Entering the house she could hear Margaret talking to Esme. They were discussing the house design and decor. The men were talking about the different islands nearby and lush forest.

All conversation halted when they entered. Margaret made a B-line to Bella giving her a once over before hugging her gently.

"Oh Bella! You are a site for sore eyes!" Maggie whispered as she embraced her. Bella could feel the tears prickle in her eyes. "I am glad to finally be home." Bella said with much emotion.

"Bella, how about we let the boys go play and let you all settle in. We are going to head over to our villa and will let you rest." Mark said as he also hugged Bella. She nodded but not before he spoke quietly into her ear. "Then we will talk about what happened and what we do from here." he whispered for only Bella. However the Cullen's knew and played it off.

Bella nodded as she pulled back and smiled. There was much to discuss. "I could not agree more. Thank you for everything! I owe you both so much! I love you both so much!" Bella said as they continued to embrace. "Bella you are like family to us and this is what a family does. They bend over backwards for one another. Don't you worry about us." Maggie said as she pulled away.

She kissed Bella on the cheek and before they walked out. Bella looked around the room to see her other family she had grown to love just the same.

"There is a second villa off to the south that will sleep four to six. We also have room here for a couple. Please take your pick." Bella said as she smiled at them and her boys. "We will give you guys some privacy and all stay in the south villa dear. So why don't you let Edward get you settled and we will check in later." Esme said as she smiled at her and Edward.

**Edward pov**

Each of his siblings were in awe of Bella's island home except for Alice of course. Finally Rose realized Bella was not after the Cullen fortune.

Emmett was thinking about how much fun it would be to play in the pool. Jasper was intrigued with Bella's investment knowledge and strategy.

Carlisle was concerned about Bella resting as well as how they could keep low key while around the boys and the sun. Now Esme was more interested in letting Bella have time with her boys. Each of them needed to hunt and calm down. Since their island was so close, they would probably head there a few days as well.

The boy's thoughts were all over the place. They were relieved that Bella was back and appeared to be fine. Anthony however knew she was not totally fine and wondered what happened.

All were hopeful and apprehensive about the thought of being free to live a normal life, if there was such a thing.

Bella brought Edward out of his thoughts with her next words. "Boys, can we sit and talk for a minute?" she asked which peaked his interest as well as the boys. Edward suddenly heard Alice telling him that it was time and everything would be fine. The boys sat down on the couch as she sat pulling Edward down with her.

"Boys, I was gone for a few days because I ran in to your fathers family." Bella said as each of them tensed. Anthony was worried about what all happened and knew it must not have been too bad since she was here and not obviously beaten. Jackson was tense as he recalled the last memory of his father which was of him and his dad Billy standing over a crying Bella. Alex had a few more memories but anger coursed through him at the thought of them hurting Bella.

**BPov**

"Well it was not a good visit and they were not very nice. Edward and his family came and helped me. I promise you that I am okay and I love you very much." Bella told them as they looked on with concern. She knew that of all the boys, Anthony would find time later to address his own questions.

Edward placed his hand on her leg and they spoke. "I want you boys to know that none of those men will ever hurt you or your mom ever again. I promise you that you have nothing to be afraid of." Edward said as he looked at each boy for assurance.

"Thank you for taking care of my mom. Your family has been so great to us."Anthony said looking at Edward. "I want you all to know that I love your mom very much and I love each of you as well. I hope that you will give me the chance to share my family with you." Edward told them. Bella could not help but get emotional over his declaration of love for her boys. She could not remember the last time a male father figure other than Mark told them that.

Bella noticed her boys felt the same way as little Jackson hopped out of his seat and flung himself at Edward. " I love you too" he said which brought on another round of tears from Bella. Based on the look in Edwards eyes, if he could shed a tear he would be.

"Edward can I ask you a question?" Jackson said with such innocence. "Sure" Edward said back with a nervous edge to his reply.

"Why are you so much colder and hard?" Jackson asked. Bella knew it was a matter of time before they commented on the differences. Edward looked at Bella and she simply nodded.

"Sweetheart, Edward and his family are a little different." Bella stated as she looked at her boys.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

BPOV

_Previously ~_

_"Edward can I ask you a question?" Jackson said with such innocence. "Sure" Edward said back with a nervous edge to his reply._

_"Why are you so much colder and hard?" Jackson asked. Bella knew it was a matter of time before they commented on the differences. Edward looked at Bella and she simply nodded._

_"Sweetheart, Edward and his family are a little different." Bella stated as she looked at her boys._

Looking at the boys she realized that this was going to go either two ways, they would panic or accept him. "Boys, you know how we read stories about people who have special powers and even mythical creatures?" She asked them only for them to nod. "Yeah! Like Superman momma." Jackson said as each boy nodded. "Well, you see there are people that by some magical reason they are like superhuman. You see, Edward and his family are like that." She explained as she watched their faces. "So, what is so different other than cold and hard?" Alex asked as he eyed Edward and then looked at her. "Well, Edward and his family are super fast, very strong, and live for a long time." She explained to them hoping that she was doing the right thing.

"You need to understand that Edward and his family are good, kind and loving people who protect us. There are also people that are mean and dangerous." She told them as she watched them carefully. "Mom, we know that Edward's family is different than dad and his family. Just tell us, no matter what it is he can't be worse than living with dad and his jerks." Anthony said sharply. She looked at Edward and he nodded. "Well, Edward and his family are vampires." She said as the again gauged their expressions. "Like blood sucking vampires?" Alex asked with wide eyes. "Alex, we do drink blood to survive that is our source of food. We do not feed off of people like you see in movies or read about. We feed off animals and call it hunting." Edward said in a quiet voice.

"So, you are like us cause we eat meat and hunt for our food too." Alex said as his little brow was creased in deep thought. "Well, I guess you can think of it like that. The only difference is that we are very fast and we do not eat the meat. We simply need their blood like you eat their meat." Edward said as Alex simply nodded. "You look normal and act normal so... you are like a man right?" Jackson said causing Edward to chuckle. "Jackson, we do live like most of you except that we must be careful around humans as we call you. We are so strong that we can easily hurt you with just one wrong move." Edward said as she decided to rub his leg. "What do you mean? You touch us and mom all the time and don't hurt us." Alex said looking at Edward with concern. Edward stood and walked to the other side of the room. "Okay, how about we move outdoors and I will show you a few examples." He said which all of them stood and followed him outside.

They walked outside and were greeted with the other Cullen's who smiled at them and nodded to Edward. "Hey guys! I hear you want a little demonstration." Emmett said with a smile and clap of the hands which sounded like a clap of thunder. The boys all had wide eyes as they took in the sight in front of them. All of the Cullen's were sparkling in the sun. "Boys, our skin is a little different and this is what happens when we are in direct sunlight." Edward told them as Jackson walked to Emmett and touched his sparkling skin. "It does not feel different." Jackson said as he rubbed his arm causing Emmett to chuckle. "No little man it does not but we can do some pretty cool things." Emmett said as he was suddenly gone and on the other side of the yard in a tree.

"Woah! Where did he go?" Anthony asked only for Emmett to chuckle and wave. "Boys, we are very fast and so fast that to the human eye we are like a flash." Emmett jumped down from the tree which was about 50 feet up and landed with a thud. Alex then looked at Edward and Emmett before moving over to Bella. "Mom, he said they were strong. Can they break that tree?" Alex asked as he looked from Bella to Emmett. "Can he?" Edward asked Bella who nodded and watched as Emmett then pulled the tree from the root and lifted with one hand. He then ran and chucked it far out into the ocean. "Wow!" Each of the boys whispered as they looked at the tree and Emmett. "We have to be very careful when we are around humans boys. We have such strength that we could crush you without any effort. It takes great concentration and lots of years of practice to lift you and touch you without causing injury." Edward told them as he walked over to them. They Cullen's were worried the boys would be scared. The boy's were more intrigued than ever before. "What about if you get into a fight, will you hurt each other?" Anthony asked as he looked at Jasper. "Well little man, we make quite a noise when we fight and we can do quite a bit of damage. We will need to move over there to show you. You gents need to stay over here so you don't get in the way." Jasper winked at them as he and Emmett laughed and ran over toward the clearing. Suddenly there were blurs and crashing sounds similar to boulders colliding. Anthony and Alex winced as Jasper and Emmett hit each other. You could hear the snapping, growling, and hard hits across the yard. The boys were in different modes of shock and awe at the two fighting. "Does that hurt?" Alex asked as they continued to hit each other.

"It does a little, but we heal quickly." Edward said with a smile. He must have picked up the boys thoughts cause he shook his head. "We do get hurt occasionally and sometimes it can be serious." Alice said with a smile. "Can you die if you are hit too hard?" Jackson asked with concern in his eyes about that time Jasper and Emmett stopped going at it. They were laughing and playing around now. "Yes, we can die, but it… it takes another vampire causing that to happen." Edward said unsure. "What do you mean?" Alex asked as he looked on with concern. "Boys, what Edward is trying to tell you is that some vampires fight and are not very good. They can get into fights and be killed." Bella said as she looked at Alex. The boys seemed to accept her answer. "You also need to know that not many humans know what we are. It is a secret that you have to keep." Rose said as she kneeled down to their level. "Why is it a secret?" Jackson asked as he looked from Bella to Rose. "Well, if people were to find out, they might think we were dangerous and try to kill us. Also, we have vampires that rule our kind. Their rules state that we keep our existence a secret. Can you do that for us?" Rose asked them only for them to nod their heads yes. "Your speed and abilities are how mom got away from my uncle and grandfather?" Anthony asked Edward in a slight whisper so the other boys could not hear. Edward simply nodded but suddenly Anthony wrapped his arms around Edward. "Thank you" Anthony whispered as Edward placed his arm around Anthony and looked at Bella. "You welcome! You don't have to worry about them ever bothering you again!" Edward said in a whisper which Bella still heard. She looked at him with tears in her eyes as she finally felt relief and a sense of peace for her boys. She so hoped that they could settle down and not look over her shoulder constantly.

"Guys, why don't you go get changed and swim some before dinner. I want to lay down a minute and rest." Bella said as the boys each nodded and ran into the house. "Rose, would you guys mind watching the boys swim for a bit for me?" She asked only for Rose to smile a brilliant smile. "Of course we would love to! You go rest for a little bit. I will make sure Emmett is kept in line." Rose said as she nodded at Alice. They were up to something, but at this point Bella was too tired to care. She then turned to look at Edward who was smiling like a fool. "Do you want to rest with me or play with the boys?" She asked him only for him to pull her into his chest and kiss her forehead. "I think Rose and Alice can handle the boys. I will come lay with you if that is okay." He said as he pulled back to look at her face. She nodded and stood on her tip toes to place a gentle kiss on his lips. "I would like that!" She said as she pulled him by his hand into the house. They crossed paths with the boys as they ran through the house and out of the door towards the pool. She could hear them laughing and then the sound of several splashes which caused her to shake her head. Boys!

They entered her room and Edward closed the door. She slipped off her shoes and gave him a kiss on the lips before asking for a private moment. She made sure to have her human moment, wash her face and brush her teeth before exiting the bathroom in search for something more comfortable. Edward was already leaning back on the headboard in a t-shirt and boxers as she opened her drawer and pulled out a pair of light shorts and t-shirt. She was beginning to get a small baby bump which meant her jeans and anything other than elastic would be too snug. She smiled at the thought of carrying Edward's baby.

Not even bothering to be modest, she removed her clothes and dropped them in the laundry basket. She turned to see Edward watching her with a glimmer in his eyes as she saw his eyes roam her body. She pulled on her shorts slowly and made sure they rested below her belly then pulled on her shirt without a bra. It was just more comfortable since her boobs were starting to gain in size. She then made her way to the bed only to smile as Edward opened his arms to welcome her into the bed. She crawled up the bed and snuggled into his side as they settled into the pillow she sighed in contentment. She could feel Edward's cool breath fan over her face and his lips press against her head. "Thank you" She whispered to him as she ran her hands along his firm chest. "You have no reason to thank me love." He said as his hands ran along her side and up her arm. She shivered from his touch but not from the cold. She could hardly tell the temperature difference any longer. She knew it was the baby that was causing these changes and wondered what would happen to her once the baby was born.


	71. Chapter 71

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I do totally own the plot.

I do not claim to be English major or author, just a mom who writes to relax so be gentle!

I am going to attempt to write this chapter in the correct person since my reviews indicates it would sound better. I will not go back and change the others being that there are 71 chapters.

**Chapter 71**

**EPOV**

I lay in bed watching her even breaths and movement of her chest as it rises and falls. She is simply breathtaking to watch. I can't stop thinking back to the vision of her changing clothes earlier and how her body was just so beautiful. Bella needed her human moment which made me chuckle because she was so embarrassed and shy some times. However, when she walked to her dresser and proceeded to remove her clothes it was all I could do not to take her against that dresser. She still had scratches from those pigs, but I would not let that take away from hoe beautiful she truly is. The sight of her profile as she removed her clothes took my breath away, like I needed to breathe to begin with. She removed her shirt only for her beautiful breasts to bounce as the fabric pulled away. They were all natural and getting much fuller thanks to the baby. The skin was so creamy and translucent that I wanted to have them in my hands. I will say keeping my erection at bay was quite difficult! Bella needs to rest and not pressured to exert herself further.

Her flat stomach was now slightly raised and you could easily see he starting of a baby bump. The smile that was on my face was worse than that of a painted clown face. The thought of my child growing inside her was still hard to absorb. All my life, vampire life, I tried to push away the feelings of regret and anger about never being a father or having my own family. All men strive on the idea of creating a name sake. Even though I had accepted the fact that I would never that, it was still there. I could totally understand Esme and Rose's feelings about the issue. When I read the letter telling me she was with child I was in shock and did not believe it at first. Once everyone's thoughts began flooding me with the signs over the last month and Carlisle's brief flashback to stories of immortal children, I realized it was possible that this was my baby. I never doubted Bella's love, devotion, nor her faithfulness.

I sat against the bed watching her lower her sweats over her firm long legs. She was firmer than most humans anyway, but being with child and that child being part vampire meant that she has some vampire characteristics to her body now. This worried me greatly because I did not know what that would mean for later when she gave birth. It literally scared the shit out of me if I was being honest.

Being a doctor, I knew the logistics of child birth. That did not change the fact the baby might want blood or harm her while in the womb. I shook my head to rid myself of these fears as I watched her ease the sleep short over her legs and hips. She let them ride just below her belly for comfort I am sure. I imaging her clothing were starting to be uncomfortable.

She finished getting dressed and turned to face me. She did look so tired, but the love in her eyes was evident! I opened my arms to her and she fell into my chest with a sigh. To have her safe in my arms was an understatement.

I was brought back to the present by her whispered mumbling. She began to wither and toss in her sleep as she groaned and spoke the words that made my body tense. She must have been having a dream about what happened to her because she was whimpering for someone to stop and no to touch her.

"Bella love, it is okay sweetheart. They can't hurt you baby! I am here..shhh my darling!" I whispered into her ear and ran my hand along her arm. She had been asleep for about two hours at this point. Her trashing got much worse as did her pleas for them to stop. It pained me to see her like this and angered me at the same time! No telling what they did to her before we got there, but I will be damned if anyone ever touches her like that again.

"Bella, wake up love!" I told her as I kissed her shoulder and ran my hand along her arm again. She began to stir at my words and touch. Her scent was so strong, but not as potent as it once was. I am sure the baby plays a role in that. Despite my control, I still was in need of a good hunt especially if we are going to be around them for a few weeks.

Bella rolled to her back which caused the sheets to pull down near her knees. Her shirt was riding up just under her breasts leaving me a great view of her beautiful belly. I could not help myself as I leaned down to place gentle kisses on her belly and whispered my love to our little one. Her stomach was so smooth and soft. I could feel the hardness and the slight flutter suddenly under my hand which caused my eyes to widen. This also caused Bella's to open suddenly. "Oh" she whispered as I looked up to see her wide brown pools looking me. "Did that hurt love?" I asked her as I moved my hand to another spot. She shook her head no and smiled. "It actually felt like a small flutter. I guess the little one is moving around." She said as she placed her hand on top of mine. Our little precious one was moving around and the feeling was unbelievable.

"Did you have a bad dream love?" I asked her as she stretched out her beautiful body causing the sheet to slip a little lower exposing her beautiful hips. It felt like eternity since we had been reconnected and made love. I also knew that her body was still recovering from her injuries and she needed to rest.

"Ummmm" She moaned as she stretched her body more causing her arms to pull over her head. I could not resist touching her. I leaned down to push up the fabric and brought her pert nipple into my mouth and sucked. She moaned and placed her hands in my hair pulling. "I am sorry you had such a bad dream my love. Do you want to talk about it love?" She withered and her arousal was evident as I inhaled the delicious scent. "I was dreaming about being in the warehouse still." She shuttered lightly so I moved to the other nipple to distract her more. The feel of her in my mouth made me moan in delight. Being with her was like nothing I had ever experienced.

"Let's not talk about that right now please." She pleaded with me. "Ok love, we need to get up." I told her as I leaned back on my elbows taking in the view but keeping a hand on her breast. I made sure to roll her nipple between my two fingers then run my finger up her chest to her neck and chin. I ran my finger along her jaw and then her plump lips. "I think you are right, we need to get up." He said is a seductive whisper as she took be by surprise by pushing me on my back and threw a leg over my hip.

The feel of her warm center against my leg made me moan. "Bella, you are still healing love." I pleaded with her. God knows I wanted to be inside her, but I also knew she was still recovering. She placed wet kisses along my neck and jaw until she climbed up my body crashing her lips to mine. Who was I to hold back, she tasted so good I moaned into her mouth. Her tongue ran along my lip causing my lips to part just enough for her to gain access. She would be the death of me! Her breasts could be felt on chest and now a wet liquid was on my leg. My restraint was being severely tested and was cursing myself for note hunting earlier!

She pulled back to look into my eyes. It was all I could do not to roll her over and make love all night. Looking back at me was a pair of lustful brown pools. I leaned up and caressed her face and moaned as her hand ran along my length over my boxers. "Bella" I said as she continued to rub my painfully hard erection. "I need you Edward." She whispered causing me to groan. Her hand made its way into my boxers causing me to moan her name and toes to curl. I knew I could stop this and should do it soon. "I want you to love, but we need to stop. Your body needs to rest a little more." I said as I kissed her neck and placed my hand on her hip. "I am fine Edward. I need you to make love to me." She pleaded and I closed my eyes. I was a man after all and wanted this too! Dammit! She continued to run her hands along my length. I finally placed my hand on top of hers to stop the motion. "Bella, I want nothing more than to bring you pleasure and feel you around me. You just went through a traumatic experience and you need more time. Plus, they boys are done in the pool and ready for dinner."

She pulled back and rolled off me to a sitting position. "I guess you are right." She whispered but her voice was laced with rejection. I quickly sat up adjusting my cock and placed my hands on her shoulders. I kissed her neck. "Bella, I promise you I want to continue this but we can't right now. I need to hunt, the boys need to eat, and then later tonight I promise you we will make love until early morning if that is what you want." I told her as I continued to kiss her neck. The last thing I wanted was her to feel unwanted. She should know I always wanted her and stopping was the hardest thing to do. She rose from the bed quietly and walked into the bathroom shutting the door. I then heard a click which meant she locked the door. I closed my eyes because I did not want her to lock me out yet I know sex right this minute was not appropriate. We had the family waiting, as well as Mark and his family.

I sat there on the side of the bed with elbows on my knees and head in my hands. I could hear the shower running and music playing in the bathroom and was so afraid that she was resorting back to her usual routine, crying on the shower floor.

Carlisle's thoughts were supportive and compassionate.

_Edward, you did the right thing son. You need to hunt first!_

Alice's thoughts were understanding and helpful.

_Edward, you did the right thing, she will be fine later. Just give her time and continue to touch her. She needs your touch right now. They key is over the door._

It was Jasper's thoughts that bothered me.

_Edward, they are all right and you know that. She is feeling rejected right now and hurt. _

The last thing Edward wanted was for her to feel rejected by him. He was torn to the point that he was two seconds away from going in that bathroom and taking her against the wall.

I decided to make sure she was okay so I went to the door and reached over the door grabbing the key. Opening the door my nose was assaulted with her scent. The water was still running and her naked figure could be seen through the frosted glass of the shower. I wasted no time as I removed my clothes and opened the shower. I will not have intercourse with her, but I can make her feel pleasure. I wanted her to know how much I love and adore her. She turned to look at me and I could see her red puffy eyes from crying. I pulled her to me and kissed her passionately. "I love you so much! I want to fuck you against that wall right now so bad it is painful! I can't do that to you right now, but know I will soon. You deserve to be adored and cared for my love. Know that I want you and will always want you!" I whispered in her ear as I placed kisses along her neck and shoulder. I made sure to roll her nipples in between my thumbs before I kneeled and kissed her belly. I spoke words of love to our baby before kissing her belly again and making my way down her body. I pushed her against the wall of the shower and placed one leg over my shoulder as I ran my finger along the apex of her thigh. She shivered and moaned as her head fell back against the shower wall.

I ran my finger along her slip and circled her opening causing another moan to come from her lips. She was wet and dripping with arousal that I could not help but bring my finger to my mouth to taste. "So beautiful and delicious!" I told her as I looked up her body, over her small baby bump, to her round pert breasts, then lastly to her eyes. She had her head back and eyes closed which was breathtaking to me. I wasted no time as I placed kisses along her hips and bare mound before running my tongue along her slick folds. The moans escaping her lips enticed me more as I showed her how much I desired her. She was my world and I would do anything to make her feel loved, cherished, and desired.


	72. Chapter 72

Thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate your encouragement and hope to be more on track with posting.

**Chapter 72**

BPOV

To say that I felt rejection from Edward when I walked into the bathroom would be an understatement. Damn pregnancy hormones! I know he was concerned about my injuries and traumatic experience, but what does he not get about pregnancy sex drive! The man is a walking piece of sex that .. ummmm.. you just want to like and nip on all day.

Despite all that hot mess sitting on the bed in the other room, the fact remains that he turned me down and my emotions are making me crazy. Am I fat? Does he think I am disgusting pregnant? Is it because another man had me naked and about to rape me? Naturally this is what I am thinking and feeling. I am hurt, embarrassed, and horny as hell. This is all new to me being that the other pregnancies were full of fear, pain, and hate. Jamie always said I was disgusting pregnant and the only sex was forced. Near the end, before he was killed, he would maybe last four or five minutes then kick me out of the room because I disgusted him.

I made sure when I walked into the bathroom that I locked the door. I really wanted to be alone right now and needed my space. I know I am being silly! I turned on the water thinking about how silly and crazy things have been over the last few months. I also realized the truth in Edward's words earlier to Anthony. On some small level, I knew that Edward and his family destroyed everyone in that warehouse the other night. The fact that I would never have to deal with Billy or Jacob ever again was like a weight lifted off my chest. I don't know what life would be like not looking over my shoulder. I cried because of all the emotions as I stood under the water letting the warm liquid drench my hair and skin. It felt good, like I was being cleansed. Then to my surprise, the door opened and Edward was in the shower. He cupped my face saying the sweetest words. I knew he loved me and was not rejecting me, but having him follow me and gently push me against the wall proclaiming his desire to fuck me against the shower wall lit my body on fire!

The pleasure that man could bring me was out of this world! We had not fought so it could not be considered make up sex. I was one sided being that he did not get off, but who was I to complain about my man pretty much bringing me to my knees with one word, one lick, and one fu.. I mean fantastic tongue.

Once I had my "see stars" moment he washed my body with devotion and love. He made sure to place kisses along each area of my body as he washed and cleansed. I was so in love with this man and floating on cloud nine. Men like Edward Cullen don't exist my mind screamed which was short lived as he began to kiss and suck on my nipples as he finished up washing me was so in love with this man and floating on cloud nine. Men like Edward Cullen don't exist my mind screamed, which was short lived as he began to kiss and suck on my nipples as he finished up washing my body. We finished up and towel dried each other still kissing and nipping at each others skin. I felt bad that he had not had his release and it was evident that he was in need of one.

I attempted to reach for him only to be stopped. "Not right now sweetheart, this is all about you sweetheart. I will let you take care of this monster later." He said with a smirk which was so cute. "You promise?" I asked him only for him to growl and pull me towards him. "That is a promise my love!" He said as he kissed my neck and along the jaw area before groaning. I pulled back to look at him only for him to laugh and shake his head. "It seems that the natives are getting restless my dear. Shall we join the family?" Edward said as he placed his forehead against mine.

We dressed and made our way to the living room where the boys were playing a game on the PS3 with Jasper and Emmett. I tried to not look at any of the Cullen's because I was sure they knew what took us so long.

"Did you have a good nap my dear?" Esme asked from the kitchen as I walked in. I blushed as I answered her with a smile yes. Esme was busy preparing dinner for the boys which consisted of lasagna and bread. It smelled absolutely wonderful!

"Thank you for cooking for the boys. Sorry I slept so long and could not help you." I told her only for her to turn and place a hand on her slim hip. "Bella dear, you have nothing to be sorry for! It is my pleasure to cook for you and the boys. I have always loved entertaining and preparing meals so I am in heaven. Besides, I expect you to rest and take care of that grandbaby of mine!" she said with a smile as she turned back around and finished mixing the salad.

It was not long before a pair of cool arms snaked around my waist and Edward's cool breath was felt on my neck. I closed my eyes at the sensation of him touching me with such love and devotion. He kissed my neck before speaking. "Love, while you eat and get the boys settled with a movie, I am going to go hunt with the others if that is okay." He said as he continued to pepper my neck with kisses making me moan. "Umm hummm." Was all I could say before Esme spoke up. "Edward, please be a dear and call the boys to dinner." She said with a smirk causing Edward to groan and pull away only to leave one more kiss this time on my shoulder.

I turned to watch him walk out of the room taking note of his firm back side in those jeans. I was pulled from my drooling by Esme's chuckle. "Bella dear, I can't even begin to tell you how complete you make my family. We all adore the boys and can't wait on this little one." She said as she walked over placing her hand on my stomach. I reached down and placed my hand over hers. " Thank you for everything! I never knew what a family was supposed to be like until I met you guys." Suddenly the baby moved again causing Esme to jump and her eyes to go wide. "The baby has started moving around a good bit." I told her as I reached for her hand and placed it on my belly again. The baby seemed to like the cool feel of her hand because it kicked again causing Esme to smile and squeal. I could not hold back the smile on my face at the excitement radiating from Esme.

Edward returned to the kitchen and smiled as he kissed my nose then took the food to the dining room. I smiled at Esme and went to help only to be shooed away. The boys chatted about their time this afternoon with Emmett in the pool. Apparently he had been a goof off and the boys loved it. I had noticed most of the Cullen's disappeared during dinner except for Edward. I finished up dinner and began to clear the table with Edward's help as the boys went to the game room to play.

Edward helped clean up and then pulled me into his embrace giving me a kiss on the nose, chin, and finally lips. The kiss was passionate and full of love. "I will be back later this evening or early morning. We will be heading over to the adjoining island to hunt for a little bit. Will you be okay?" He asked as he pulled back to look in my eyes.

I could not help but smile at him and his consideration. For once, someone was worried about me and thought about what I needed first. "I will be fine Edward. The boys want to watch a movie and I will chat with Mark and Margaret for a little while." I told him as I lifted on my toes to kiss his lips again. He groaned before pulling away and walking out the door.

The boys decided to head down to the guest house that was set up for Mark and his family. It had many of the same amenities as my house since they came here as often as I did. Margaret was on the porch reading when we walked up. She smiled warmly and put the book down as the boys ran in to find the others. "Hey" I said as she leaned back and rocked. "Hey there, how are you feeling?" She asked me with concern.

Margaret had been my only confident over the years and was always there to pick up the pieces. "I am good actually. I feel better than I have ever felt. I am still a bit sore in some places, but that is to be expected." I told her as I looked out over the water. "We were so worried about you and knew that this was the final straw." She said with tears in her eyes. I simply nodded because if we are being honest, it was.

"I know, it would have been considering the situation I had landed. Thankfully Edward and his family stepped in and got me out of it." I said with a smile only to glance at her briefly. "I don't know the whole story there Bella, but they are life savers! They also adore you and the boys like nothing I have ever seen before."

"They are pretty special and I care deeply for each of them." I told her wondering how to tell her about them and the baby. "If I did not know any better, I would say that Edward is pretty taken with you. The way he looks at you and touches you is almost like he worships the ground you walk on. Not to mention the way the two of you look together." She said as she shook her head. "He is pretty protective." I told her with a chuckle. "Bella, if I did not know any better I would say you are glowing. Now, I would assume it was because you are happy and in love. Somehow I get this deep rooted feeling it is that and more." She said with a smile. I looked at her and smiled knowing what I needed to do. I reached over and grasped her hand placing it on my hidden belly. She gasped quietly, "Bella" she whispered as tears slipped down her face.

"How is this possible?" She said to her in awe. I closed my eyes and shook my head because the words would not come. "I don't know really. I thought I was damaged from all the beatings and then the surgery. Apparently I did not have a full hysterectomy. I was in denial for a while about the whole thing until the signs were pretty clear. Not to mention gaining weight faster and all." I told her as I looked over the porch rail and out to the ocean. "This is a amazing Bella! How did Edward take the news? He knows right?" She asked her with concern in her eyes. "That is the thing, I found out before I was kidnapped and knew that they would kill me and the baby. I had not told Edward and was scared that he would never find me so I left him a note telling him good bye and about the baby. I think Esme knew just from the feeling I got from her." I told her thinking about getting sick in Colorado.

"Oh Bella, this is like a fresh start for you. The way Edward worships you, I am sure he will be a great father." Margaret said as she looked into the distance. "He has been wonderful! He pretty much worships my baby bump already. Edward never thought he could have children because of medical reasons. This was just as much a shock for him also." I told her thinking about how happy he was earlier when she was taking a nap.

"Well, you seem much larger than you were with any of the boys. How far along are you exactly?" Margaret asked placing her hand on my belly again. The baby decided to move under her hand making her gasp. "I am not sure really, I have not keep track actually. We have been together since October so I guess two months or so." I told her thinking about when the baby could have been conceived. "Well, regardless, you are glowing! I know this pregnancy will be full of joy and you will finally experience a pregnancy like a normal woman should, full of love, devotion, and lots of pampering." She said with a smile only to make me smirk. If she only knew that this would not be a normal child or birth, but hopefully with Edward she will get a feel for what a pregnancy is like with a father who cares and adores the unborn child.

"Thank you Margaret, but if you don't mind I had rather not mention this to the boys quite yet. I need a bit more time. Speaking of which, do you mind keeping an eye on them? A lot has happened this week and just need some time to myself. I was going to take a walk along the beach and watch the sun go down." I told her looking back towards the water. The ocean was my calm, peace, and stress relief. Anytime something bad happened with Jamie or his family, the beach was my haven. Especially once I purchased this island. I could walk on the beach in peace and not fear for my life.

"Sure Bella, I know how the ocean seems to calm you like nothing else. You are right about your week and needing a moment to gather yourself. I can't imagine finding out you are pregnant and then being kidnapped by the one family you have hidden from for years. You take all the time you need and the boys can sleep over here. You know they usually end up doing that half the time anyway." She told me as I stood up and gave her a hug. She truly was my dearest friend who was like a sister. Through thick and thin, she was there for me despite the risk of being killed or hurt herself.

"Thank you Margaret for everything! I love you!" I told her as tears prickled in my eyes, damn hormones! "I love you too Bella! You are like a sister to me. I am so glad you are happy and found Edward. Be careful!" she said as we released each other and I walked down the steps towards the beach and water.

I knew Edward would not be back for a while and I so needed a moment to wrap my head around everything. I walked toward the western tip of the island to my favorite point where you could get a great glimpse of the sun set. I walked to where the water lapped over my feet and stood there feeling the wind blow my hair and sound of the gentle waves crashing onto the shore. The rhythm was relaxing and hypnotic. I just stood there for the longest time just feeling and listening. I could feel my body relax gradually. The baby even seemed to calm down a tad. I placed my hands on my belly and rubbed the little bump. From the looks and feel, one would think I was about four months along, but I knew that I was no more than two. I am sure that the baby being half vampire was probably causing the accelerated development. According to my calculations, I would deliver in two or three more months which was not bad. I could handle a fast and short pregnancy as long as the baby was fine.

I continued to walk down the beach towards the point watching the crabs wonder up the beach and burrow into the sand. You could see nothing but water for miles and the sun was slowly creeping down towards the horizon. The best part about sunset was some time the sun would hit the horizon a just the right time and a green flash would occur. I walked just a bit further and moved back towards the dry part of the beach so I could sit and watch the sun set. I was use to being alone here for my walks and it was comforting to a small degree. However, this time I felt like I was missing part of my heart. There was a ache and clinch in my chest, a longing if you will. I thought of how for years I wished for a lover to share this with. One who would sit behind me and let me lean back against his chest as we watched the sun set in the distance. I longed for the feel of his hands along my arms and legs as he caressed my body sitting in silence.

The thought of him whispering his love to me is reverence and longing which would make me close my eyes and shiver in a good way. I have never had the love story or even a shred of love shown so I kind of felt like such a man and experience was not meant for me. I am not worthy of such love, devotion, and worship. I had always heard of relationships described as two magnets pulling towards each other in such a way that they gravitated towards each other in all things. Did such a relationship exist? Is that what they call soul mates? Do people really find their happy ever after and ten, twenty, thirty years down the road still feel the same towards the one they first fell in love with? I sat there looking at the horizon thinking about what got me to where I am now. I would change so many things, but would that have me here at this moment? Life happens and you get whatever cards you are dealt, but is it wrong to wish for the fairy tale? Is it wrong to want that type of love and devotion?

Tears began to stream down my face as I thought about what I did not get to experience when I was with Jamie and how I felt robbed of happiness, joy, motherhood, and a marriage like most women. Then I spent years in fear, in hiding, and fighting to just keep my boys safe. After so much pain, hate, and sadness, I come across Edward in a city across the country. A chance meeting, a simple conversation, and a sudden attraction that was like a magnet pulling me towards him. He was all I could think about and the way he looked at me or touched me was like I was a prized possession.

The gently touch, adoring kiss, whispered words of adoration, and look in his eyes said it all. He saw me, the real me and still wanted to be there. Never once had I felt scared or fear around him. He brought with him a since of comfort, security, and gentleness. Even when I gave in to my desires and consummated the relationship, it felt right. He filled a void that was gaping open. He healed my wounds and healed my broken heart. Edward seems to ignite a passion, desire, and thrill in me that I thought was dormant. I closed my eyes and just listened to my surroundings. I could feel the breeze gently blowing as if whispering to me that I as worthy of his love. I could feel the sand beneath my feet and bottom, soft yet firm telling me he would be my firm foundation. Then there was the sun still hovering above the water sending its warm rays of light over my body telling me that I deserved to be wrapped in a shroud of warm love and devotion. I knew in this moment that Edward was my earth, moon and sun. He was my constant center and balance.

I loved him completely and felt the pull of his attraction. Suddenly my nerve endings tingled and it was like I could feel him there with me. I knew he was hunting and would not return until later, but it was like he was comforting me. I sat with my eyes closed as I just let myself feel. It was like he was behind me and his arms were around me pulling my body into his chest. I could even feel the coolness of his breath on my neck and velvet touch as fingers traced circles on my arms. It was like my longing suddenly disappeared and was filled with my Edward. "Oh Edward, I wish it were really you. It is like I can feel you with me." I whispered quietly into the wind as the sun gradually made its last dip into the ocean. "I am her my love, always." He whispered into my ear and placed gentle kisses along my shoulder and neck. I opened my eyes and gasped as I saw his hands and legs around me. I smiled as I leaned back and sighed at the feeling of being home and one.

"I love you" I said as I leaned my head back on his hard stone chest. My head against his neck and fingers now intertwined. "As I love you be precious Bella." He whispered as the sun finally made its way down past the horizon and the dark shroud of night overtook the evening light. My wish and hope for such a moment like this coming true. I smiled at the thought of having what I never thought I would have. "Love, I will make sure that all your hopes and desires will come true. You my precious Bella deserve to be loved, worshiped, and adored." Edward whispered in my ear as he then kissed down my neck and pulled me tighter into his embrace. I just prayed that this was not a dream; I would not wake up to find Edward and this moment a figment of my imagination.


	73. Chapter 73

These characters are so unique and amazing with all credit going to SM. Sorry for the long delay in getting this chapter up. Life has been quite challenging! Please forgive me! Things are better now! Thanks for being patient!

Chapter 73

EPOV

I was torn between hunting with my family and staying with Bella. I knew that to be with her, intimately, I would need to hunt as a safety precaution. All of us were relieved at the idea of acting normal around the boys. With them knowing about us, we would not have to lie and move at human pace. The island was private which worked great for us.

It is funny how Bella's likes and need for privacy is so similar to ours. It is like she is more vampire than human. I could not help chuckle at her little temper also. As much as I was livid that those men had their hands on her, it was obvious that she had kicked some major ass in the process based on their injuries when we arrived. I was also proud of her for kicking some Tanya ass. Now, I was also worried about the fact that once her skin was punctured her strength went away. That worried Carlisle just as much as it did me. Bella's vampire strength and current gifts were unique. Rose was jealous of Bella briefly, but got over it after a while. Carlisle was convinced that some of Bella's super strength was because of the baby.

The baby… the idea of being a father thrilled me to no end. Never had I dreamed of having a family or children. For years I felt like finding a soul mate was not in the cards for me. The meaningless sex with Tanya and others was just that. Yeah, I was partially to blame for what happened with Tanya. At the same token, I make it very clear to her every time that I did not love her and did not see a future with her. I hate that her life ended, but she attempted to kill Bella and my baby. Granted we did not know Bella was with child, but still she caused harm to my love. My possessiveness over Bella was unlike anything I had ever felt before. It was all I could do to not have her near me at all times. That is what makes this hunting trip so difficult. I wanted to do my business and get back, where my brothers wanted to play and have a little fun with them hunt.

I was pulled from my thoughts by Carlisle. "Son, you seem troubled. Do you want to talk about it?" He asked me as I finished draining my prey. "I just want to get back to Bella." I told him as I discarded the carcass and looked out into the thick jungle.

"I understand, I promise you it will be easier over time." Carlisle said as his thoughts wondered to when he and Esme met and mated. He could remember the intense desire to stay in bed with her all hours of the day and night. "Son, I am happy for you and glad that you have found your other half. I always wondered what it would be like to have a family and child in the home. I never thought I would see that day and then I found each of you. It is funny how we think we are happy and content until something comes along that we least expect and realize how one little change can make life much more fuller. The idea of having a baby around the house excites all of us. I can say that the boys have given each of us a different take on life that we never expected or thought of. They bring with them such warmth, life, and excitement." Carlisle said as they sat looking over the rocky cliff and down into the water. "I just can't explain it really. I love her so deeply that it hurts. I ache when I am not near her even though I know I will see her a few hours later. I know that she has been through a lot and opening up to someone is difficult. She is so use to pain, suffering, and being abandoned. I don't want her to ever feel that again. Carlisle, I can't explain it but I just feel like sometimes I can feel her pain even though I can't read her mind." I told him as I looked over the water and towards the island where my love was resting. "Edward tell me more about this feeling and let me see if I can help." Carlisle said. I thought over how to explain this sudden feeling. "I know that she understood about the need to hunt, but for some reason I think she was just told me what I wanted to hear. The feeling did not hit me until a little bit ago just as I was finishing up draining my prey. I just was rocked with this overwhelming feeling of regret, hate, fear, worthlessness which shook me a bit because I was not sure where it was coming from. I tried to shake it off by the more I did the more I got more glimpses. I know it was Bella's feelings because when I am near her or sense her everything hums around me. I just can't wrap my thoughts around why she would have regret, fear and worthlessness. I have never done anything to make her feel that way." I told him as I could still feel a tugging on my body.

"Well, it is sometimes possible to be so emotionally connected that you can sense your mate's pain and emotions. It is very rare for this to happen but not uncommon. I have known those mates to feel when something is wrong with their mate even if they are thousands of miles away." Carlisle said aloud. Was this the feeling I was having? Is she in pain and sad right now? Suddenly Alice was at my side and placed her hand on my shoulder. An image flooded my mind of Bella sitting on the beach watching the sun set as tears streamed down her face. Quite sobs ripped through her body and panic ran through my entire body. I quickly looked at Alice only for her to nod. "You are right about what you feel Edward. She needs you." Alice whispered and I jumped into the water. I swam my way back to the island and could still feel the pull to her.

It was like my body was moving on its own accord. I had no idea where she was on the island yet my body swam towards the point. I quickly got out of the water only to find a bag and dry clothes on the shore. Thanking Alice, I quickly changed and ran towards the sounds of my love. I made my way to her as the sun began to set in the distance and was just at the cusp of falling into the sea. Suddenly I was taken aback by this strong sense of peace, hope, and joy.

A shift happened that I could not explain or describe. I reached her and scooted my body behind her. Pulling her into my body feeling her press against me was so comforting. I was finally whole and where I needed to be. She was like my air and source of life.

Her breathing was calming and suddenly she whispered, "Oh Edward, I wish it were really you. It is like I can feel you with me." Her voice was like a whispered prayer. I pulled her towards me and leaned to whisper in her ear. "I am here my love, always." I then began to place gentle kisses along her shoulder and neck. I felt her body pressed its full weight against me and a small sigh escaped her lips. "I will never leave you my love!" I whispered in her hair as I took in the aroma of her scent. She was my life now and forever.

"I love you" I said as I leaned my head back on his hard stone chest. My head against his neck and fingers now intertwined. "As I love you be precious Bella." He whispered as the sun finally made its way down past the horizon and the dark shroud of night overtook the evening light. My wish and hope for such a moment like this coming true. I smiled at the thought of having what I never thought I would have. "Love, I will make sure that all your hopes and desires will come true. You my precious Bella deserve to be loved, worshiped, and adored." Edward whispered in my ear as he then kissed down my neck and pulled me tighter into his embrace. I just prayed that this was not a dream; I would not wake up to find Edward and this moment a figment of my imagination.


	74. Chapter 74

_I don't own these characters – but I so love my fan fiction and opportunity to express my own plot. Sorry for the delay! Life a working mom of 4 and a husband on the road! Forgive me! _

_Last chapter ending_

_A shift happened that I could not explain or describe. I reached her and scooted my body behind her. Pulling her into my body feeling her press against me was so comforting. I was finally whole and where I needed to be. She was like my air and source of life. _

_Her breathing was calming and suddenly she whispered, "Oh Edward, I wish it were really you. It is like I can feel you with me." Her voice was like a whispered prayer. I pulled her towards me and leaned to whisper in her ear. "I am here my love, always." I then began to place gentle kisses along her shoulder and neck. I felt her body pressed its full weight against me and a small sigh escaped her lips. "I will never leave you my love!" I whispered in her hair as I took in the aroma of her scent. She was my life now and forever. _

"_I love you" I said as I leaned my head back on his hard stone chest. My head against his neck and fingers now intertwined. "As I love you be precious Bella." He whispered as the sun finally made its way down past the horizon and the dark shroud of night overtook the evening light. My wish and hope for such a moment like this coming true. I smiled at the thought of having what I never thought I would have. "Love, I will make sure that all your hopes and desires will come true. You my precious Bella deserve to be loved, worshiped, and adored." Edward whispered in my ear as he then kissed down my neck and pulled me tighter into his embrace. I just prayed that this was not a dream; I would not wake up to find Edward and this moment a figment of my imagination._

Chapter 74

BPOV

It was surreal that Edward seemed to sense my need for him. I really thought the arms around me were not real. It did not take me long to realize that Edward was real and holding me when I felt his lips placing gently kisses along my neck and shoulder. The tingle and fire that surrounds his touch ignited my body. I could not help but lay my head back against his shoulder as he proceeded to kiss my gentle and reverently. I felt desired, safe, and cherished. There were feelings I have never felt ever until I met Edward. I could not help the moan that escaped my lips as his hands rested on my quickly bulging belly and his lips continued their path up and down my neck and near my ear. "You are so beautiful Bella. I love you so much that it hurts." Edward whispered into my ear making my entire body shiver from delight.

Desire ran through my body and pooled between my legs. My desire to ravish him was overwhelming and suddenly I flipped around and pushed him on the sand. Straddling his hips, I attacked his mouth like a hungry animal. I had to chuckle at his shock because for a brief moment he stiffened. His body suddenly relaxed and began to participate with vigor.

His moan and grip on my hips bring them toward his body was my undoing. I could feel his arousal against my butt and moaned myself. Quicker than I could react he had me on my back and was removing my clothes slowly. With as my clothes were shimmied off my body, he attacked the exposed skin with his mouth. Soon we were both free of our fabric constraints causing our desired parts to touch. We both moaned at the feel of his arousal and my wetness. "God Bella you feel so good under me that it nearly drives me insane." He whispered in my ear before continuing his trail along my body. I could not help but arch my back at his gentle touch and words. "Oh God, I need you…" I whispered as his mouth proceeded down neck to my nipple.

They were reacting to the cool ocean breeze and his touch. What his mouth did not cover, his hand did. He made sure to give ample attention to each nipple until he moved down my stomach. "What do you need my love?" He asked me softly as he continued to love my body with his mouth. He paused at my stomach and kissed my rounded belly. "Hey there little one I am your daddy and I love you so much!" He whispered and his voiced cracked with emotion as he spoke. He continued to run his hand along my belly. My eyes filled with tears at his precious conversation with our baby.

"I love you so much Bella and even more with this little gift you are giving me." He said as he moved back up my body and our eyes met. He brought his finger to my eyes to wipe away the tears of joy. "I love you so much Edward and am so glad I can give you this gift. You must know that you being here and sharing what we created in love is such a gift for me. I can't even….." My emotions were too much. I never thought I would feel this loved.

The thought of him loving our baby and caring me was overwhelming. A sob escaped my lips without my control. "Oh baby, shhh please don't cry love."He whispered and sat up only to pull me into his lap. He gently pulled my head onto his shoulder and his chin rested on top of my head. It was like a perfect fit. "I am sorry" I whispered only for Edward to pull me tighter and kiss my head. "Love, you have nothing to be sorry for. It pains me that you have never been treated like the precious gift that you are. You are so warm, strong, compassionate, and loving. You are so selfless yet have been so taken advantage of that by vampire blood boils. I promise to love you, protect you, and show you the life you and the boys deserve." Edward said as he kissed my head and rested his hand on around my waist.

"Thank you for loving me and accepting me for my past." I all but whispered only for him to pull back slightly and lifted my chin up so that our eyes met. "Bella, I would never judge you or think bad of your past. Each of our past experiences has made us into the people we are today. It is all about what you have done to better yourself and overcome the horrific obstacles in your way. I have a past that I am not proud of and do not feel worthy of m not proud of and do not feel worthy of you." His words made my heart clinch. "Edward I feel the same way about myself so I guess that makes us such a perfect fit." I told him with a slight chuckle.. Damn pregnancy hormones causing me to ball one minute and laugh the next. One would think I was a schizophrenic.

"What is so funny love?" He asked with amusement in his eyes. I could not help but shake my head slightly. "Well, I was cussing my pregnancy hormones making me feel like a schitzo." I said only to make him laugh.

"Well love, your mood swings are mild and nothing compared to Rose on a daily basis. I looked up to see the pure love and devotion in his eyes. His eyes darted from my eyes to my lips and then down to my torso. I could feel his arousal pressing hard against my butt and sex. I had to close my eyes because suddenly my mood shifted again. Desire flamed throughout my body. He moaned and placed his head on my shoulder. "God Bella! You are so wet against me." He said in a groan/whisper. "Well Dr. Cullen why don't we see what we need to do about that." I said in a seductive voice while batting my eyes.

He smirked and gently laid me on the blanket never breaking eye contact as he entered my gently. We both sighed as we connected. Never once did we remove our eyes from one another as we made love until the sun came up. By body never felt the need to sleep, it only carved him physically which he did not deny nor disappoint.

As the sun began to break against the distant horizon, we laid there wrapped in each other's arms. We laid there spooning and covered in a blanket. We watched the sunrise indicating the start of a new day and a fresh start. Only this day was the first of many. A feeling of love, joy and contentment washed over me as he caressed my arm. "Bella" He breathed in a whisper. I rolled to my other side to look at him because the sound of my name was filled with a different emotion that I had never heard before.

I looked in to his golden orbs and saw all what I was feeling. I leaned up running my fingers along his jaw. "Yes" I said as I place kisses along his chin, neck, and chest.

"Bella, I can't….." He closed his eyes as if to compose himself. The emotion was not one of fear, hurt, or one that made me afraid. It was something that I could not quite decipher. "Bella you know that you are my world, my life. You are like the air I breathe. Without you I am nothing and away from you I am pained. I wanted to do this properly, right, and in a romantic setting but I can't wait" He gently laid me back and moved up on his elbows above me. He looked at me and ran his hand along my cheek before placing a sweet gentle kiss on my lips. "Marry me" He whispered as his eyes showed his undoubting love and devotion. I could not help but feel the overwhelming emotion flowing off his body and mine. Everything around us disappeared and it was just the two of us. Tears pooled in my eyes again but this time they were from shock, love, happiness that he wanted me. The only thing I was physically able to utter was a quiet "Yes" before our lips met with a gentle kiss and our bodies joined again and we made love on the beach while the sun rose from the eastern sky.

Edward smiles a brilliant smile as he leans over and redresses himself. He then motions for me to lift up as he then redress me and pulls me to my feel. All of a sudden, he pulls out a box from his pocket and moves to kneel. My eyes widen at the sight I never thought I would see. He then reaches for my left hand and places a gentle kiss on the ring finger. "Bella love, I want to do this the proper way. I love you with all my heart and soul. You are my reason to live and my life. Would you do me the honor of being my wife, my lover, my friend, my confidant? Bella, will you marry me?" He asks while holding my hand and sliding the massive ring on my finger. I look down at the ring and then back to his face as the tears stream down my face.

"Yes Edward, I would be honored to be your wife, friend, lover, and confidant. I love…" I could not finish my sentence before he has me in a tight embrace and I could feel a sob rack his body. I quickly pull back only to see eyes filled with would be tears yet can't fall. "Oh Edward" I whispered as I ran my fingers under his eyes, along his jaw, and down his neck. "Bella, I never thought I would find my missing half. Being here in this moment with you is amazing and beyond my own understanding. I can't tell you how much I love you and look forward to being a family. To have my own family has always been a dream that I never thought would come true." He told me as he pressed his lips gently to mine. "I love the idea of us being a family.

We were interrupted by the baby kicking and pressing on my bladder. We both chuckled and I shook my head. "Looks like we are not paying someone the attention they deserve." I laughed and ran my hands along my belly. The belly seems to be growing more and more each day.

"Well, we do need to get back. I must warn you that the ladies in the family will probably attack you the minute they see your finger." Edward said with a chuckle. I could not help but groan as we proceeded to pick up the blanket.

We made our way back along the beach and towards the house. We did not need to speak and everything felt so right. "Bella, where did you want to get married at?" Edward asked her as they walked along the beach. I smiled as the thought of my dream wedding. "Well, I know what I have always dreamed of but I want you to be included in that decision." Edward stopped us and placed his cupped my face in his hands. "Bella, I don't care where we get married. All I care about is you as my wife and I can call the boys my sons." Edward said with such sincerity. "I had a huge wedding the first time and hated it. I am a low maintenance girl that likes simple things. I have always wished for a simple wedding with just family on the beach. I don't want a reception however if you want friends and other guest then I will be fine with that too." I really hoped he did not want that, but for Edward I would do that. He leaned down and pulled my face towards his in a gentle and loving kiss. He then kissed my nose, chin, and head.

"Love, I would take you right now to the justice of the peace and marry you. So if you want small then small it is, if you want beach then I want beach." He said as he pulled me into a hug. He pulled back and smiled down at me before we began walking toward the house.

As we approached the house, we could hear the sound of the boys and the Cullen's. I could not help but smile at the way they all blended together so seamlessly.

We both took a large breath and opened the door. As we entered, we were greeted by nine pairs of eyes on our joined hands and faces. Edward lifted my left hand to his lips and gasps could be heard by the ladies. "Oh my" Esme breathed and suddenly little pixie was squealing and jumping up and down. The women of the group then attacked and pulled me away from Edward looking at the ring while Alice began listing all the things that needed to be done. I could not help but laugh at their excitement as they tried to pull me off towards the other room. I stopped quickly and held my hands up to quiet them.

"Ladies, I want nothing better than to sit and plan out our wedding. Can I meet you in the living room in a few minutes? Little one here is pressing on a crucial part and needs to be addressed before we take this any further. Esme smiled and nodded while Alice and Rose bolted for the living room talking about what websites to pull up.

I could not help but laugh as she did not really know that her idea of a time line and mine were not quite the same. I made sure to finish my business and slipped into the kitchen to give my boys a good morning kiss. They were all sitting at the bar talking to Edward who looked up with a smile. I hugged each boy who hugged me back and stood next to Edward. "Boys, I want to make sure that you are…" I tried to say but was cut off by Anthony. "Mom, if you are asking our permission to marry Edward then you are wasting your time. We have already done that and like the idea." He said as he winked at Edward. We all chuckled and were then interrupted by the high pitches voice of Alice demanding my presence in the living room. I made sure to kiss and thank each boy again before leaving them to talk to their future father. I knew in my heart that Edward would be the man and father they deserved. I made my way to the living room and was pulled to the couch as Alice began flipping through the online sites showing dresses, and all sorts of wedding stuff. I just chuckled and enjoyed the feeling of being loved and having a family.

A few hours later after letting them have their fun I could not take any more and was absolutely exhausted. "Ladies, as much as I would love to continue this, I need a snack and a nap. So I will leave you with some of mine and Edward's wishes. Keep in mind we have not discussed a time frame." I leaned down to the note pad Alice had sitting on the table and made out my list.

Wedding on the beach

Dress must be sheer material with either thin straps or strapless

No shoes - no exception!

No formal invites and only family

Here on this island

If reception is desired it can occur once we return to the states how you see fit.

Thank you for understanding and know that I love you all!

I left it on the table and walked to the kitchen. I could not help but chuckle as the sound of Alice's gasp and Rose's chuckle. "Alice, if you try to push the issue Edward and I will go find a JP and elope! So if you can live with our non-negotiables then you are more than willing to run with it!"

I walked into the kitchen to find the Cullen men snickering under their breath. Carlisle broke the silence first with a hand on Edward's shoulder. "Well, this is first I have seen Alice speechless." He commented as Edward smirked at me with that beautiful sparkle in his eyes. He pulled me into his embrace and kissed my head. "Here love, I made you something to eat. Emmett and Jasper are going to take the boys out fishing so you can take a quick nap." I could not help but smile at his compassion and care. I simply nodded and sat down to eat.

"Belly Bean, once you eat that disgusting meal and have your beauty sleep, we plan on heading to the beach for some fun." Emmett said as he pulled me into a hug. I could not help but think that the type of fun he was talking about was probably not the same as what Edward and I had earlier. The very thought made my mind replay the events of the evening and morning. I was pulled from my thoughts by smirking Jasper's thick southern accent. "Em, I think we need to make our way out of here before we all get side tracked." He said as Edward and Carlisle laughed.

Emmett and Jasper left the room and called for the boys who had gone to change clothes. "Bella, when you get a chance, I would like to take some measurements of the baby if you don't mind. I noticed you are progressing at a fast pace. That is if you don't mind dear." He said in such a fatherly tone. You could hear the doctor in him as well. "I think we could fit that in before the exhausting takes me under. If you don't mind I would like to take a quick shower first. " I said with a chuckle. I finished my lunch and went to place the plate in the sink but was stopped by my sweet fiancé.

"Thank you" I whispered to him as I placed my hand on his arm. He smiled and kissed my head before. I walked off towards the master sweet as the boys were making their way out. "Have fund guys, try not to out fish Emmett. I am going to nap a bit before I meet you guys on the beach." I told them

"Thanks mom, we will and we are happy for you about the getting married thing." Alex said as he hugged me around the mid section. He leaned back and placed his hands on my belly with a smile. "I am also happy about being a big brother!" He said with a smile as Anthony and Jackson did the same. Except Anthony kissed my cheek and smiled. "Mom, you so deserve to be treated like a queen and Edward does that. I can't wait!" he said before they walked towards the door. "Boys, I love you and am happy that you are accepting all these changes. You all deserve to have someone show you what a father, grandfather, and uncle should be like." Hey smiled as they walked out the door. It was not long before I felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around my waist with his head on my shoulder. I leaned into him and melted in his arms. "I promise you Bella we all will show you what a family is and how much we love you. You all deserve so much more that you have lived with. I will make sure of that if nothing else love." He said as I nodded and reached my hand up to the back of his head and placed a kiss under his chin.

"Let's get you cleaned up so we can check out our baby." He said as he pulled me to the bathroom and shut the door. He moved to turn on the water as I brushed my teeth. I turned to see his bare chest and legs. He stood in front of me in his boxers. I could not help by self as my eyes roamed his firm and stout body. His thick broad shoulders were muscular and firm and his arms were cut in the right places. My eyes traveled down his chest past his pecks to his firm stomach and then to his navel where a think patch of hair lead to my favorite place. I licked my lips in desire as I looked at the outline of his thick bulge thorough the fabric of his boxers. I was pulled from my visual inventory by his chuckle and hands on my hips. He wasted no time removing my clothes leaving me exposed to him. "Do see something you like future Mrs. Cullen?" He said as I moved to his eyes and saw the smirk that I love so much. "Why yes I do my future husband." I said in a whisper and ran my hands along the same path my eyes just traveled. When I reached his thick manhood he groaned and placed his hand to stop mine. I pouted which only made him chuckle. "Love, as much as I hate to stop this (he motioned to my hand) Carlisle is waiting." He said with a smile as he removed his boxers and led me to the shower.

Showers with Edward were always sensual and like he was worshiping my body. Never had I felt so loved, cherished, and desired. The thought of being his for good sent a wave of pleasure up my spine. His hands roamed and washed my body making sure to not miss any crack or crevice. I could not help but moan when he touched the one area I desired them most. I could not help the arching of my back or the moan that escaped my lips. My hands rested on his shoulders as he continued to reach my pleasure point. I came with such intensity that I could literally see stars. He kissed my forehead and proceeded to wash my body and then hair. The massage to my scalp made we sigh at the magical touch of his hands. I reached for the soap and tried to wash him but he shook me off and quickly at vamp speed washed his own body.

We exited the shower and made sure to dry off before placing my robe on. As I exited the room and gathered my sleep attire, Edward was already dressed and waiting on the bed. I could feel his eyes on my body as I removed the robe and pulled the silk sleep shorts up my legs and hips. I turned to see his eyes roaming my body and smiled at the thought of being desired and loved even with my larger belly

It was definitely growing at a fast rate and I felt as though I was five or six months along. I pulled the tank over my head and used the towel to dry my hair before pulling it up in to a bun. "You are so beautiful" he said as he continued to eye my body. I should feel uncomfortable being watched but with Edward it did not bother me.

"Are you ready love?" Edward asked and I nodded as there was a knock on the door. Edward moved to open the door as I sat on the bed. Carlisle was in full doctor mode as he entered with a bag of equipment. "Bella, lets first start by doing your weight and measurements." He said as he placed a scale on the floor. The thought of them knowing my weight was a bit intimidating. I followed his directions from the scale to the urination in a small cup. He then asked me to stretch out on the bed for measurements. The tape started just below my waist band and ran up my belly to just below my chest. "Bella, looks like you are measuring several weeks ahead. I am amazed at the rapid growth. You do have a baby bump but I can't be sure of your actual due date until we have some more measurements and do some growth calculations. It is just hard to tell right now."

He proceeded to listen with his stethoscope before pulling out the monitor like device and wand to check the heart rate. We could hear the rapid thump of the little heart beat and a smile covered his and Edward's face. Edward was in awe as he placed his hand on my exposed belly.

Carlisle asked several questions from my diet, cravings, sleep patterns, unusual traits and vampire traits noticeable. Edward answered many of them before I could and I was shocked at his awareness. Carlisle put everything back in his bag before addressing us again. "Edward, Bella… you both have some decisions to make. You must decide if you want to deliver here or back home. No matter what decision you make, we can be prepared to deal with both. We still don't know how the birth will be and what change process will take place. I am making plans to be ready for all possibilities. Edward, you know as much about delivering a baby as I do. We must account for the unknown factors. Let me know what you decide and I will make the necessary preparations." Carlisle said before kissing my forehead and patting Edward on the back.

We both sat in silence for a few seconds before Edward spoke up. "Love, what do you want to do?" He asked in a soft gentle voice. I moved myself up the bed and crawled under the covers. I motioned for Edward to join me which he did and pulled me to lie on his chest.

"I want to make sure the boys are safe and not in the house when we do deliver in the event that we have problems. I don't mind doing this here if it is not going to be too much of a problem." I said as my mind raced in a million different directions. "We can do that love, it will be fine." He whispered and kissed my head again.

We just sat silently for a little bit before I looked at him with concern. I really wanted to be married before the baby arrived. His brow creased with concern as his finger ran along my cheek. "What is that pretty mind of yours worried about love?" He asked only for me to bite my lip with worry. He reached up and pulled my lip away before kissing my lips and pulling me to his chest again. "I just don't want the baby to be born before we are married. I understand if we do not have time to put it together that quickly but I just don't want to wait." I said with concern as I waited for his response.

He just smiled his million watt smile and shook his head. I don't to wait either, so what would you say about we get married this week or the next?" He asked as I quickly sat up and looked to see if he was serious. I could not help but smile. "I think that is a great idea! The question is can they put it together that fast." I asked him with a chuckle.

"Well my love they will not have a choice and I am sure that Alice has already got the dress ready for delivery. It will be fine and if not, they will get over it! I want you as my wife sooner than later and would like nothing more than you carrying my name before the baby arrives. Let's work out those details later. For now, you need to rest." He said as my eyes got heavy and by body relaxed to the point that I quickly feel asleep in the comfort of my Edward's arms.

Sorry it was not downloaded correctly. This is a shorter chapter than usual – sorry! Time just did not permit.

e


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

EsPOV

I can't even begin to express my joy at the thought of Edward finally being married. Not to mention the addition of children to the home. Each of us so wanted a baby, it just was not possible with us being vampires. I can't say I was too shocked at their news of being pregnant because there is just something about Edward and Bella that makes the impossible so very possible.

Edward has always been compassionate and passionate. The love he displays for Bella and the boys is pretty evident. Vampire mating is intense and permanent. I see them and it makes me remember the early days with my precious Carlisle. I was shook from my thoughts by Alice who screeched suddenly and shook her head and cussing Edward.

I smirked knowing that this wedding was probably going to be sooner than Alice wanted. It would not surprise me if it took place in the next week or so. "Uggg, they can't expect us to plan a wedding in less than a week! That will not work at all with my plans." Alice squeaked as her hands ran across the keys of the computer.

"Alice dear, if it is what they want then we must honor their desires. Bella's list is pretty specific and reasonable. She has no family and so we only need a few dresses and flowers. Carlisle has a friend on a neighboring island that can perform the ceremony. You need to look at this from Bella's point of view. She wants to be married before the baby arrives and she is giving you full ownership of a reception once we go back home." I told her in hopes to help her see what needs to happen.

"Alice, Esme is right about this. Bella had a huge wedding before and I am sure that another one would only bring back those dreadful memories. She wants a small wedding with just family. Think about it Alice, she only has us here on the island. She has never had the opportunity to befriend too many people since they were always on the run or in hiding. We can easily pull together a simple beach wedding. She wants pink daises and I know you already have the dress on order so don't tell us this can't be done." Rose told her which made me so proud. For the longest time I was so worried about how Rose would take Edward not choosing Tanya. I am so glad she finally realized Edward and Tanya were never more than friends. Bella is his other half.

"I guess you are right. We can get Carlisle to call Amare while I place a rush on the outfits. I will have them delivered to Rio. Now the reception back home…oh I have so much to plan for that! That is a great idea Carlisle, we can have it at the house to the boys can go to the media room when they get bored. Speaking of which, they will be back in about 30 minutes and Bella is going to wake up around the same time. The cloud cover is going to be lifting about that time so playing on the beach will be great!" Alice said as she rushed off to the guest house.

I could not help but shake my head at that little feisty one. "I guess we should head back also. We will let them have their space and go get ready for the beach." I told Rose and Carlisle who nodded his head as he walked from the office.

"IS everything okay sweetheart?" I asked him as we walked out the door hand in hand. He leaned down and kissed my temple and then gave me the sexiest smile on the planet. I might not hear thoughts or see the future, but I could read my handsome man like I was part of him. "I am fine love, just thinking about Bella's measurements and trying to plan out the delivery." He said as he squeezed my hand. "Carlisle, I know this is new and unchartered territory. I know that between you, Edward, Alice, and Bella you can make this happen without losing anyone. I know that is what your fear is." I told him as he shook his head. "It amazes me how you can read me so well. I so love you Esme and am truly happy that our family is growing. Can you believe we are going to be grandparents?" He said with a smile. I could not help but smile also. "I know it is so hard to believe and I would not change it for the world. The one thing we never thought we would have or experiences, we are and it is all thanks to Bella. She had changed our family so much over that last few months. I have never seen Edward so happy and thrilled with life." I told Carlisle as we reached the house and walked to our bedroom balcony. "You know, I am still amazed that Bella has such a beautiful place here. The design, set up, and location is very similar to ours. She is so much like a Cullen that it is hard to believe we never crossed paths with her before now." I said as I leaned on the railing and looked out over the ocean.

I felt the warm hands of my love as he wrapped them around my body and rested his head on my shoulder. "Yes dear, I would agree with you. She is so much like you and Rose at the same time. She is totally amazing. Now, looking at you in this moment, so happy and excited is also something that takes my breath away. I love you my love." He said as he placed gently kisses on my shoulder, neck and back. I could not help but close my eyes and moan at the feeling of his lips on my sensitive skin. Even after being together this long, his touch always feels like the first time. Amazing, wonderful, magical can't even describe the way my body feels around him.

His body was flush against my back and I could feel the result of his simple loving gesture. I could not help but smile at the thought of connecting again today.

BPOV

I woke up feeling so rested and safe. Edward was leaning on his elbow watching me apparently cause when I woke up, he was there with a smile. "Did you have a nice nap love?" He asked as he proceeded to pepper my face with kisses as well as run his hand along my arm.

Goosebumps covered my skin at his touch but it was not from fear of being cold. "I did thank you. I feel so rested and ready to go." I told him thinking about the boys wanting to hit the beach. I leaned back and got in a good stretch as Edward's hand came in contact with my belly.

He leaned down and kissed my lips before sliding down further to kiss the baby. He was so great at talking to our little one. "Edward, I would love nothing more that to continue this, but the boys will be back and pester us until we go to the beach. This is something we all love and drop everything do just spend time together in the water." He smiled and kissed my forehead before getting up to assist me. I gave him a kiss on his jaw and went to change.

Because my body was not totally huge, I decided to put on a simple white two piece. I made sure to cover up so Edward would not see my surprise and slid my feet into the flip flops for beach use.

Edward was waiting on the bed sporting black board shorts. He pulled me into his chest and sighed as he just held me. I looked up and was amazed to see the look of contentment.

"Well lets go, it looks like the boys have convinced Jasper and Emmett to play a game of chicken." Edward said with a chuckle. We walked out and grabbed the beach back before making our way down to the water. Sure enough the boys were on Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle's back and preparing to fight one another. Thank god the boys were not attempting to hold up these heavy as shit vampires. "No worries love, when it is the adult's time the kids will have to sit out for obvious reasons.

Once we were at the cabaña, we shuffled off our shoes and I quickly pulled off my cover up. I knew that Edward be a little shocked by my suit, but I dismissed it and gave him a quick peck before running down the beach towards the water. A stunned Edward was still under the shade with his mouth at his feet. I had a feeling this was NOT going to be a public use bikini.

I could hear the ladies chuckle and the men wolf whistle as I ran in to the water and dove under to get as far out as possible. However, I was not fast enough because two hands grabbed my waist and pulled me up to the surface. Edward face was hard to read but it did not take me long to figure out his mood. With his mouth suddenly attacking mine and his hard erection pressing into my butt as I wrapped my legs around his waist; I was guessing he liked my nice white thong bikini after all.


	76. Chapter 76

I do not own these SM characters! I am also sorry for the delay in posting! I hope this longer chapter will make up for my absence! Things are better and hopefully posts will be more frequent. However – this story is coming to an end soon. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 76

_Previously_

_I could hear the ladies chuckle and the men wolf whistle as I ran in to the water and dove under to get as far out as possible. However, I was not fast enough because two hands grabbed my waist and pulled me up to the surface. Edward face was hard to read but it did not take me long to figure out his mood. With his mouth suddenly attacking mine and his hard erection pressing into my butt as I wrapped my legs around his waist; I was guessing he liked my nice white thong bikini after all._

EPOV

This woman was literally going to kill me. I knew her body was firm and fit, yet the sight of her when she removed her cover took my breath away. Bella was wearing a white bikini if you can even call it that! The top was small triangles that barely covered her big luscious breasts. Being pregnant definitely added a size to her already beautiful mounds. Her nipples could be standing at attention through the fabric. I licked my lips at the thought of those pert little buds in my mouth.

She suddenly turned and ran towards the water only to make me lose my shit. Not only did the front cover very little, the back covered nothing! Her thong left nothing for the imagination. I was speechless as I watched her firm ass move as she ran towards the water. It was all I could do not to run and toss her over my shoulder. My inter caveman was disrupted by the wolf whistles from my brothers and their thoughts of Bella's ass. Their thoughts were not inappropriate but rather impressed, well with the exception of Emmett who had his in the gutter. "Hey Eddie boy, that is one fine ass. No wonder you are tapping that. I would tap that too." Emmett said before getting hit by Rose. "Ouch! Rose, I was giving him a compliment! You know I love you and think your body is a rock! I am just giving Eddie boy a thumbs up.. damn!" he told

I quickly took off and ran towards the water making sure to dive in after her. In no time at all, I was behind that luscious ass and grabbing her by the waist. I pulled her up with me to the top of the water. "You little lady will be the death of me! I don't know if I want I want to do more - to drag you up to the house and fuck you like crazy or just through you over my leg and spank your ass." I told her as I then ravished her lips and pulled her body to me. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I could feel her body conform to my body. She trusted her center into my erection causing us both to moan at the feeling. "Ummm I can't decide what I want more because they both sound so ..ummm." She purred in my ear making my body alive. We were pulled from our little bubble by the sound of laughing. We turned to see the Jackson on Jaspers shoulders and Alex on Emmett's. They were getting ready to play chicken and I was not sure who was more excited the big boys or the little boys.

We made our way back towards the group as Alex and Jackson tried to knock the other one off. We all laughed and chuckled at their battle. Bella and I stood about waist high in the water as we watched round after round of the kids. Finally, it was the adult's turn and that meant that all humans needed to move on the beach for safety. Bella and I sat under the cabana so that she would not burn in the heat of the day. I pulled Bella down between my legs and wrapped my arms around her while resting my chin on her shoulder. The feel of her in my arms was something else. The thoughts of the boys were mixed; they were having such a great time watching the battle in the water while Mark and Margaret were both talking about how happy Bella appeared. Mark's thoughts were of relief and security. His thoughts drifted to all the hell they have been through over the year, the running, fear, and constant stress. For the first time he was thinking about settling down, enjoying life, as well as thinking about what next.

Emmett had Rose as her partner while Jasper and Alice took their places. I am sure that the boys and Bella have never seen this type of chicken fight. Rose and Alice were naturally were laughing as they attempted to knock the other down. As they hit each other a loud crash could be heard and the battle continued on for a bit longer. Carlisle and Esme were sitting next to us under the other cabaña sitting peacefully and content watching both those in the water, the boys, and us. I could not help but burry my face in Bella's hair as their thoughts shifted to us. They were both equally happy with our new changing family dynamics. I was just a happy as I tried to block out all the others thoughts and focus on the beauty in my arms. I could not help but inhale her scent and place gently kisses along her shoulder and neck. I could not help but smile when she shifted her neck to allow me better access. It did not help that she also moaned as her body pressed hard into my chest.

I was so lost in her smell and feel of her skin that I did not hear anyone approaching. "Dude, if you can keep your lips off your hot woman for five minutes, you are next to take the awesome Emmnator! I am undefeated and you are left on the pecking order bro." Emmet said causing everyone to chuckle and the Jackson to make a sound indicating he was gagging. Bella and I both chuckled as she stood so that she had her firm ass right in my face. I stood but not before placing a kiss on her back just above her round ass. "Ok big guy, you are on!" I said just before giving Bella a slap on the ass and looking back at her with a smirk. I could hear a small moan escape her lips and the chuckles of the others as I ran down the beach towards the water.

**BPOV**

It was all I could do earlier to keep my shit together when Edward mentioned spanking me or fucking me. He has never been anything but a gentleman with me and to her that little dirty side come out made me wet. Then he had to sit there and place gently kisses on my shoulder and back while watching the others. I had my eyes closed and did not notice Emmett approaching and Edward apparently didn't either considering he froze when Emmett began speaking. I could not help but moan as he slapped my butt on the way towards the water. I also could not help but ogle at the fine specimen of a man running down the beach. His back was tone and his shoulders were .. ummmm. He oozed sex appeal! The muscles of his calves flexed as he ran and when he turned, my god the cut and tone chest would make any and all women drip with lust.

Edward jumped on Carlisle's back as Emmett was on Jasper. The sight of the Cullen men was unbelievable. They were all mouth watering but Edward was by far the best of them all. Anthony and Alex were dying to battle. I was not going to turn down the opportunity to play with the boys only for Alice to smile and grab my hand. "Let's go girl and by the way, great choice by the way!" Alice said as she motioned down my body with her hand.

I chuckled and ran to the water laughing. We made sure we were far enough away from the guys and they were still battling between Edward and Emmett. Alice lifted Anthony on his shoulders while I lifted Alex. Thank goodness Edward had his back to me and did not see me because he would flip! Alice the all knowing only smiled. "Bella, he will get over it and you will be fine!" Alex and Anthony began to battle as Alice and I laughed. It was so much fun as they battled and fell. They were equal in the win and lost column. The boys finally fought until Anthony was the ultimate winner. I then winked at Esme who made her way as I made my way on her shoulders so I could take on Anthony. We were having a blast and Anthony was one up on me and I guess the game was finally over between the Cullen boys and Edward realized what was going on and flipped as we expected. "Bella! You need to stop and get off her shoulders!" He said as he quickly made his way towards us. "Edward she will be fine so quit over reacting!" Alice told him as the battle continued.

"Eddie bro, remember she battled much worse with one in the oven – this will be like a walk in the park, like a piece of cake." Emmett said as he continued to spit out other metaphors.

"Edward, mom is fine just relax." Jackson said with a smile as I tossed Anthony with ease – yes I was letting him win and needed to just make sure he knew I was the boss. He quickly got up on Alice's shoulders again and we were going at it again as Emmett and Jasper were cheering us on. Edward was standing there with a worried look on his face as if he was ready to bust a vessel.

I was slightly distracted and Anthony got the best of me causing me to fall in the water. You would swear I was drowning because Edward was at my side quicker than I expected. We surfaced from the so deep water which was all of three feet deep. "Bella are you okay? Are you hurt? What the hell are you doing? What are you thinking Bella!" He yelled as he pulled me to his arms roughly. I don't know what happened but I was suddenly mad as hell. I pulled away with a flinch and pushed him back. "I am not as fragile as you act like I am! Emmett is right, I have had worse, I have been beat, hit, and worse in this condition and was fine. This is water Edward so tell me what is so bad about having some fun with my kids?" I said to him. "Edward, I promise I would never hurt my mom." Anthony said as he looked on with worry. I knew he was thinking of the other times when his father was not so patient or kind. I did not have the same worry because I knew that Edward would never. "He knows that Anthony, he is just worried about the baby. Don't worry about it sweetheart." I told him with a kiss and smile. Anthony hugged me as Esme distracted my boys towards the volley ball net. I looked back at Edward with a look that could shoot daggers. "There is no need for you get so mad. I may be pregnant but I am not disabled for heaven sake. I appreciate your concern, but you need to relax Edward!" I said to him as I touched his tense arm. I looked at him with reassurance and love. I have had arguments in the past, all which were not so pretty and never did I argue back for fear of punishment. He had his eyes closed and a slight flair to his nostrils. "Secondly, don't ever touch me like that again when you are angry do you understand me?" I said as I walked off deciding he needed to cool his jets – I realize he does not realize his strength with humans, but in that one moment I was shocked and fear coursed through me. I felt the baby kick fiercely which caused me to wince slightly. "Calm down little one, I am fine." I said as I ran my hand along my belly to sooth the little peanut. I am sure the baby was just reacting to my anger and fear. I was not in pain, but the kick was not just a little flutter either. Edward made his way to me realizing I had walked off from him. "Bella, I can't help but be protective. I am sorry I touched you that hard. I would never hurt you ever love. Please just stop walking for one minute please." He pleaded with me. I stopped and turned towards him only to see much regret and fear in his eyes.

I placed my hands on his face and leaned up to kiss his tense lips. "Edward, I love that you are protective and love me so much. But, I will be fine and trust me to know my limitations please? Plus this is no more strenuous than sex. So if I have to stop this then I guess no sex either." I said as I ran my hand along his clinched jaw. He closed his eyes at my touch leaning his head into my hand. "I would never hurt you Bella. Please know that!" He whispered in a pained voice. "I know that sweetheart, but know that if you do that again I will kick your ass and cut you off." I told him as I placed another kiss on his lips. I could hear muffled chuckles coming from Emmett which made me smile internally. "Now that this topic is settled, let's go play with the boys okay! You can either join us or just watch." I said with a smile as he opened his eyes to look at me and nodded. I gently grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the volley ball court where they were playing boys against girls.

I smacked Edward on the ass before running off to join the girls. "Okay ladies; let's see if we can show these guys what we have got." I said with a smirk looking over at the guys. Granted we had fewer players, the Cullen women more than made up for the disadvantage. Edward jogged over to the other side only to have Emmett snicker and Jasper smirk at him. Edward made his way straight to Anthony and apologized before ruffling his hair. Never had their real father apologized to my boys for something, especially when angry nor when they stood up for me. Usually if Anthony stood up for me, he was hit or I took the hit for him.

Rosalie came up behind me and placed her arm around my shoulder. "Damn Bella, that was hot! With holding sex from the Cullen men is always going to get their attention and you are right, we would never hurt you or the boys. Especially Edward, it would kill him if he hurt you or them. You are one feisty little one and I am glad you are with us. Now, let's kick some Cullen male ass shall we?" She said making me laugh. Rose was gradually warming up to me and it seemed like we had made great progress lately.

The game started and naturally both sides were competitive. The Cullen men were careful not to take over and exclude the boys. We had so much fun as we laughed and played until the boys were hungry and tired. I told the Cullen's to keep playing as I was going to take the kids up for something to eat. Mark and Margaret joined up as we walked towards the cabana to gather our things. I could tell Edward was trailing behind me and chuckled internally. I made sure to bend over at the waist when reaching for my cover up only to hear a slight groan from him. I then felt his hard cold body against by backside. As I leaned back up and pulled the cover up over my head I felt his mouth at my ear. "Do you know how hot you looked out there playing volley ball? Ummm the way your body flexed and moved. I could not keep my eyes off your chest they way it bounced. I like that bikini by the way, not too sure I like sharing the view." He said with a kiss to my shoulder and hands wrapped around my waist.

I leaned back into his chest and laid my head on him. "I am glad you like it." I said with a smile. He kissed my neck and growled. "I don't share Bella and I mean it." He said with a whisper as I turned to face him. I leaned up to his ear and licked the lobe before placing my teeth and biting down causing a groan to come from his lips. "I don't share either so you remember that too." I said softly as I felt his bulge press into my stomach. "Do you need help love?" He asked as he pressed soft kisses to my neck. "I think I am good for now, plus you are not going to press that monster cock against me and distract me from still being mad at you. Now go play with your family while I feed the boys. Plus a little distance will do us good for a bit." I said pulling back to look at him. I could tell he was not sure what I intended with that last comment. Worry etched all over his face and I reached up to caress his face. "Edward, I love you more than anything you know that right?" I said as he closed his eyes and nodded. "I just need some time for myself, plus are you forgetting what is a few days away? It is Christmas and I realize being here on this warm beach makes it seem like summer, but I need some space for a little bit. Go hunt and meet me in bed later okay!" I whispered and placed loving kisses along his face and neck. He was so hesitant and torn.

I was not use to someone wanting to be with me all the time. I had never wanted to be with another man that much either. I was by no means tired of him, but I still needed some distance every now and again. Plus I had some work to do online because I still run a business. I realize the Cullen's never sleep so their work gets done with them on site or not. I on the other hand, still wanted to be somewhat hands on with my work. Not to mention, I had some deadlines coming in January.

"Bella, I am sorry. I don't mean to smother you. I …." He said as he closed his eyes. I sighed as I looked at his face that was laced with rejection and some other emotion I could not read. "Edward, I promise you this isn't about not wanting you around me. It is definitely not about your "smothering" as you called it. I can't buy a present for you while you are with me. Plus, I know you don't want to eat what I plan to cook now do you?" I said with a smile as he made a gagging noise. I chuckled as I shook my head. "Okay?" I asked him as I looked at his face. He smiled and nodded his head. I leaned my forehead against his and relished in the feel of his skin on mine. "I love you, now go hunt; you need that because your eyes are getting dull and black." I said with a kiss to his nose, chin, and lips.

"Okay, you promise you are not made at me?" he asked like a small child. I shook my head no as I kissed him again. "No I am not mad. I love your cute firm ass too much to be mad at you. I also need to take a cold shower watching you play volleyball. I am sure the family would not like to hear me ravish you right now." I said as he chuckled. "Okay, I will be back soon love." He said as he pulled me tighter and kissed me passionately. This only caused me to moan and decide a cold shower would be first on my list.

It was Jasper's throat clearing that broke our kiss this time. "Have fun hunting!" I said with a peck and ran off to the house. I hurried to the outdoor shower and pulled off the cover up real quick so I could wash down. The cold water was just what I needed at the moment. I had to laugh at Emmett's words in the distance. "I think we all need a cold shower now." He said as they walked down the beach.

I got inside and met with Margaret in the kitchen. I could hear the showers running upstairs indicating the boys were cleaning up for dinner. I could not help but smile at the events over the last few days. "What is that smile for my dear?" Margaret asked. I looked at her and saw the sparkle in her eyes. "I am just in awe over the last few days. I never thought I could be this happy again." I said while looking at her smiling face. "Well, it is nice to see that pretty smile. I must say that it is also nice to have a since of safety and comfort. It has been so long since we have all felt that way." She said as she continued to peel the potatoes. "I know it is amazing how they make that feeling possible. I am still scared at times, I feel like my bubble is going to pop and bring me back to reality at some point." I said as I looked out the window towards the beach. "I understand what you mean. Bella, what happens next for you and the boys?" She said quietly. I had not really thought about that, but it was something that was approaching quite quickly.

"I don't really know. I do know that they boys need to get back to school in January and I have some work to do. We have not really discussed this. I do know that we want to get married soon since the baby will be here in a few months. Edward does have responsibilities with work and so does his family. They have a few homes, but mainly live in Seattle. The climate in Georgia is not conducive for them on a year round basis. I just don't know for certain." I said as I prepared a salad quickly before moving on to the sauce for the steaks. "Bella, you know good and well that work is a hobby and not a necessity for you. That is part of the reason Jamie's family was really after you. They knew he sat on a fortune and it all came to you when he died. That idiot did not think to change his will before things went south and he died. Mark and I want to stay in Georgia. I could help keep things afloat for you if you would like. Look at the Cullen's, they have business all over the country, why can't you just work from home and only come in when needed?" Margaret said making Bella really think about her words.

Margaret was always there for her and knew just as much about Bella's work as anyone. Her other concern was the boys and their education. She was smart enough to home school them if necessary, but with the Cullen's' their education would never be lacking since they all have lived through much of the history and not to mention the different degree's they all have. A smile played on her lips as she thought about the idea of moving where ever Edward was and truly be the family she always hoped for.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

APOV

To say I was a bit aggravated that Bella and Edward were really planning a wedding in the next two weeks was an understatement. I understood that Bella did not want a big fancy wedding since her last one did not turn out so great. I also knew that Edward had never been married and he really did not care as long as Bella was his bride. The idea of planning a large reception when we returned was softening the blow so to speak. The only other thing bothering me was the shift in my visions of Bella. The baby must be blocking me on occasions.

We were all on a neighboring island hunting when the vision came and made my aggravation disappear. The vision was of Edward and Bella standing on the beach at sunrise embraced as husband and wife for the first time. I could not wait and knew that everything would be fine. I just had to keep my little vision away from the groom to be because sticking with tradition; he is not to see the bride in her dress until the right moment.

I sat on the cliff of the island overlooking the water when I felt my love approach me. "Alice darling, what has you thinking so hard?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around my frame. I leaned back into his embrace and sighed.

"I was just thinking about Bella and Edward." I told him as he placed gentle kisses along my neck and shoulder. "Well darling, those sweet emotions flowing out of you are nice. I know what you mean though. The love surrounding those two is pretty intense. I can also tell a huge difference in the whole family love." He said with his sexy Texan drawl. The sound of his voice made my body ache for his touch and ignite a fire inside my body like no other.

"I know what you mean. I can feel it too. Everyone is happier, content, and at peace. It is like we were not a whole family until now." Jasper said into her ear.

**BPOV**

I finished up cooking and let it sit in the warming drawer so I could go wash up. I knew that Edward would be gone until later evening and I looked forward to some time with the boys alone.

I pulled off my clothes and stepped into the warm shower. The steam around me was so warm and comforting. I just can't believe all that has happened over that last few months. I never expected to find someone to love and love my boys also. I definitely did not think I would have another baby. I love my children, I miss my Jayden like nothing else, but the idea of having a baby with someone who loves me is so overwhelming. To have a supportive family to help and be there with us is just beyond words.

I ran my hands over my belly and looked down admiring the small baby bump. My belly was rounded and hard, I can even feel the flutters that indicate little bit is moving around. It is pretty obvious in a swim suit and naked that I am pregnant; with clothes I can hide it a bit more. I have no desire to hide it at all because I am so happy and excited about giving Edward a child and the Cullen's a baby.

I finished up and made sure to step out carefully. It did not take long for me dry off and dress. I pulled my hair up into a bun since it was still a bit wet, then slid on a sun dress with straps that would be very comfortable as I lounged and shopped online. The top was such that I would have to forgo a bra, plus I was beginning to outgrow my bras as it was. I could not help but smile at how Edward has noticed my expanded bust line and giggle at how I think they were his new favorite parts.

All the boys were in the kitchen when I arrived. I smiled as they were chatting about their fun afternoon. Margaret was pulling everything out of the warmer as I made my way to her. "Thanks for your help Margaret. Why don't we set up in the dining room so we can all sit down and chat?" I told her as I began setting the table. The boys all got up to help get drinks and fix their plates. Once we were seated, Mark blessed our meal before we ate.

After grace, the boys continued to eat and engage in conversations about the day and what they thought was their favorite part. I smiled at them because of their excitement and happiness. It had been so long since we could be relaxed and felt secure.

I was pulled from my thoughts by Mark. "Bel, what has that smile on your face?" He asked causing me to turn my attention back to him. "I am just so happy to see the boys excited and at ease with things." I told him as I took a bite of my dinner. It tasted a bit off, but I guess that is to be expected.

"Yeah, it is nice. I can't tell you the last time we could relax and not look over our shoulder. It feels so good!" He said as he and Margaret smiled at one another. "Mom, what are we going to do once we leave here?" Anthony asked causing all the boys to look at me. I glanced at Margaret who gave me a warm smile and nod. I looked back at the boys and put my fork down. "Guys, we have to get you back in school once after New Year's so we have to decide where we will be living. Edward and I want to get married soon and I have always wanted a beach wedding. So, we will be getting married after Christmas on the 28th. As far as where we will live I don't know. Edward and the Cullen's can't stay in Georgia for a long period of time. They have homes in several states but mainly live in Seattle and Washington State. I guess we will probably go back with them when we leave here." I told them and looked at their faces to gauge their reactions.

"What about your work, the house and our friends?" Alex asked looking around the table. "Well, Margaret will be taking over the Atlanta branch for me because I can work from anywhere. The house will still be ours, we will stay there when we come back on occasion. We will take with us the things you use and need daily. As far as your friends, we can keep up via email, skype, and visits. We will be able to come here and they come to us." I told them as I looked at Mark and Margaret who both nodded and smiled.

"Boys, I know we have been close to each other for several years, but things can't always stay that way. We will stay in contact and visit often." Margaret said to them with reassurance. They each nodded but you could tell they were still processing things.

"What about the Cullen's?" Jackson asked as some of the other boys returned to eating. "Well, the Cullen's usually stay together. So you will have them around all the time unless they have some work traveling to do." I told them as I went back to eating.

They each nodded but leave it up to Alex to comment. "So let me get this straight, we will move where the Cullen's are and have Emmett and Jasper to hand with. We can talk to our friends frequently and see each other on holiday or when out of school?" He asked with a slight smile on his face. I nodded yes as he fist bumped the air. "Yeah! That is awesome!" He said then went back to eating.

The boys went back to talking and discussing what the Cullen's house is like on the west coast. I turned to Mark and Margaret. "I will miss you both so much, we have been together for so long." I said with a hit of sadness. "Bella, we will miss you and the boys greatly but this is what is best for you. We all knew that someday you would be able to move on and this is that time. You will be safe and happy so how could we deny you and the boys of that. You have a chance for a normal happy family."

I smiled at them and we continued to eat. Once everyone was done, they helped clear the table while Margaret and I did the dished. Once the kitchen was cleaned Margaret came over and wrapped her arm around my shoulder. She handed me a cup of tea and smiled. "Let's go get busy shopping!" she said with a smile.

We spent the evening ordering stuff for each person for Christmas and made sure to place a rush order. Alice had given us the Cullen's shipping company to use that ensured it arrived by Christmas. The company was owned by her and Esme which did not surprise me at all.

"What about the wedding Bella? Is there anything we need to order?" Margaret asked as we scrolled different sites. "Alice designs and creates her own clothes. She said she had it all covered and ordered. She and Esme are going to the mainland tomorrow to pick up what she ordered. According to Edward, they will head to their island where she has an office and studio." I told her as we put the computer away and sat back. Mark came out with some hot tea and the three of us sat back to watch the sunset. It was so calming and relaxing to be here and with my friends. I was not sure what would really happen once we got back to the states. We still had to move, plan for the baby, and the reception. I was not sure which order those would take place, but it did not matter as long I was with Edward and my boys.

"Bella, we are going to head back to our villa for the night, the boys can stay with us if that is okay. I know they are all worried about not seeing each other once we leave." Margaret said as I nodded. She was so right and I wanted my boys to be happy with the move and distance from their friends. "I think that is a great idea. I want them to spend as much time together as possible." I said with a smile as we stood and hugged each other. We made our way inside to find the boys.

We went down to the game room where some were on the Wii, some playing pool, and the others playing darts. "Boys, you are going to head over with Mark and Margaret for the night if that is okay. We wanted you guys to spend as much time together before we have to head back to the states." I told them causing them to stop what they were doing and clean up. "That is a great idea mom! Thanks!" Anthony said as he placed their cups in the garbage can.

They cleaned up and turned off all the lights as we made our way upstairs. The boys made sure to grab a bag of clean clothes and each hugged me. "Mom what will you do? Will you be okay here by yourself?" Jackson asked with concern.

"I will be fine sweetheart. I am going to sit on the porch and read a little bit then go to bed. Edward and the others will be back in a few hours. Don't worry dear, I will be fine." I told him as I placed a kiss on his head.

He nodded and walked towards the door with the other boys. Margaret came over and gave me a tight hug. "Rest and enjoy your evening. Don't do anything I wouldn't do with that hunk of a man you snagged." She said causing me to chuckle. My thoughts went to all the ways I could be bad with him later. "I promise I will rest and enjoy my evening." I said with another chuckle.

They left and I listened as the golf carts made their way towards their villa. I made another cup of tea and planted myself on the front porch. The sound of the waves crashing onto the beach was so soothing and calming. I guess I fell asleep because the next thing I knew, cool arms were carrying me to the bedroom. I did not have to open my eyes to know it was Edward because we had this magnetism between the two of us. When he was near, I could sense it and feel the electricity.

I moaned softly as I felt his hands run along my shoulder, neck and down between my breasts to my stomach. His touch was soft and gentle as he gently lifted my dress and placed soft kisses to my belly. His hands moved down to my hips as his lips brushed over my belly and then up to my breasts. I could not help but arch my back to the feel of his lips on my nipples. I moaned his name causing a chuckle from him. My hands reached and latched on to his hair as I pulled his lips up to mine. I opened my eyes to see the golden eyes of my love. I pulled his mouth forward as our lips worked together. His tongue ran across my bottom lip, I made sure to open up slightly enough for him to gain access to my mouth and tongue. The taste of him on my tongue caused a loud moan to escape my lips. He tasted like pure heaven and I was struck with desire, hunger, and need. I continued to assault his mouth and smiled as he also moaned into my mouth. I could feel his desire against my thigh and wanted no barrier between us. I reached down and yanked on his shorts causing them to rip. He chuckled at me haste, "Are you a bit impatient my love?" He said as he pulled back to look at me. I smiled and nodded as I watched him sit up on his knees and pull his shirt over his head.

His body was perfect and firm. I let my eyes trace over his neck, chest, and stomach. I moaned as my eyes moved down the V that lead to a light trail of hair below his stomach. I licked my lips as my eyes stopped on the one part of his body that was a source of pleasure. His engorged member was hard, thick, and ready. "See something you like love? He asked with that cocky tone he sometimes uses. "Well, I think I do and it is all MINE!" I all but growled not able to hold back any longer as I wrapped my hand around his erection. I looked up to his face to see his head back and eyes closed. He let out a soft moan as I pumped him up and down enjoying the sight in front of me. His head snapped back and his eyes were black and shining. A chill ran down my body at the intensity of his face.

"Yes, this is all yours my love and not one else." He said as he wrapped a hand around my own as we both moved on his hard manhood. The sight alone caused a wave of desire to rush through my body. Edward inhaled and groaned as he leaned forward and captured my lips again. This was more aggressive and passionate. "I need you Bella." He said as he placed both of his arms on either side of my head. I could feel his erection through the thin barrier of my panties. "Then what are you waiting for?" I baited him with a smile.

Suddenly my panties were ripped from my body and his erection was buried deep inside me causing us both to moan in pleasure. It was like we had not seen each other for weeks as we moved together fast and hard. Moans and groans echoed around the room as his mouth attacked my neck, shoulder, and breast. My dress was pushed up between my mid section somehow, neither one of us really cared because we were so lost in each other. He had one hand on my hip and the other elbow on the bed beside me head. The feeling was mind-blowing and the pace was fast and erotic. I did not want this to end and wrapped my leg around him. This caused him to hit a new angle and resulted in a loud moan from my mouth.

My climax was building as he moved us causing him to hit a different spot. My eyes rolled back as I lost control of my body. I clinched around him causing him to enlarge just as we both came together. Spent, tingling, and satisfied we stayed connected while our bodies calmed down. Edward placed soft kisses along my neck and shoulder. "I love you so much!" He whispered into my neck. "Mmmmm I love you too. Whatever brought that on; let's make sure it happens again!" I giggled as I contracted around him again causing him to groan and place his head on my shoulder.

"I suggest you stop that or I will have no choice but do that again." He chuckled as he proceeded to pull out of me. This caused me to whimper at the loss of our connection. He gently sat me up and pulled the dress over my head tossing it on the chair.

He carefully laid my back down and moved to spoon me. The feel of his hard body behind me made my body tingle. I could feel his shrinking manhood against my back side and thought of all the naught things I wanted to do with him. He groaned as he pulled me into him and pulled the covers up over us. "Bella, you are going to be the death of me. As much as I want to ravish you again right now, you need to sleep. It will be sunrise in a few hours and we have a full day love." He whispered into my ear causing me to shiver in desire. His voice always had a way of making my female parts come alive. "I will try but the feel of your body on mine makes me want to do naughty things to you." I whispered causing him to groan. I chuckled as his little Eddie began to wake back up. He pulled his hips back causing me to pout. "Bella, as much as I want that little minx to come out to play, you need to rest more. Are you feeling okay? Did I hurt you? Was I too rough?" He asked suddenly sounding worried.

I reached my hand back to touch his hip and pulled it back towards me. "I am fine and you can do that anytime. I am still tingling after that round of passion and I would say that was fucking hot!" I said as I placed his hand covering my stomach over my breast for him to feel my hardened nipple.

"God Bella, uggggg… what am I going to do with you!" He whispered into my ear and kissed my bare shoulder. I again placed my hand on his and pulled it down between my legs. "I have an idea." I said as I pushed his finger and mine into my opening causing us both to groan. Needless to say we did not go back to sleep as his fingers plunged into my wet center right where they were desired. What can I say; I was horny and wanted my man!

BPOV

I had to bend over in hopes to catch my breath. Carlisle must have noticed at the same time as Edward because they were both at my side as I stood there with my hand near my ribs. I swear the little fella kicked and bruised a rib. I tried to catch my breath as cool hands touched my arm. "Bella, are you okay, what hurts?" Carlisle asked with concern as Edward had his arm on my back. "Bella love, I am so sorry, are you okay?" Edward asked with a strained voice laced with pain and regret. I closed my eyes an tried


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78:

BPOV

The next day was truly a world wind of activity. Christmas was almost here and everyone was so excited. I began my day with the gentle kisses along my back and shoulder. What a way to wake up! I rolled over onto my back and both Edward and I gasped. My belly had grown over night it seemed and I worried about my dress for next week. Edward made sure to kiss every part of my belly whispering to our little one. I could not help but smile and giggle as his lips tickled my belly. I finally pushed him away and made my way to the shower.

The excitement in the house was rubbing off on everyone. However the laughed stopped when Edward and I walked into the room and they all noticed my baby bump. "Oh my, Bella has your belly gotten bigger?" Esme asked as she made her way to my side and placed her hands on top of my stomach. I could not help but smile and nod. Carlisle and Edward exchanged looks and a silent conversation.

Alice being Alice slipped in, "Well we made sure the dress was not form fitting to account for the potential growth of baby Cullen. No worries, we are good and things will be fine." She said with confidence.

We all, well the humans, ate and chatted about our trip to the mainland for some shopping. The day was going to be very overcast which made shopping with the Cullen's perfect. Additionally, Alice and Esme had to pick up some of their shipments while Edward and I planned to pick up some gifts for the other Cullen's.

We all began to walk down the beach towards the pier where the boat was waiting. I guess you can't call it a boat since that it was the size of a small ship. The Cullen's never do anything halfway. The boys were going crazy about the boat and the different amenities while running ahead to board. Edward, Esme, Carlisle and I were dragging behind. I could feel the baby flutter again and stopped to grab Edward's hand. I knew he wanted to feel the baby move and this was his chance. I guess it startled Carlisle and Esme who stopped looking on with concern. I smiled and pulled Esme's hands onto my belly next to Edwards. Both looked up and smiled at each other with pure happiness. "Oh you can feel the baby really well. My goodness little one, take it easy in there with all that moving." She said with a smile and would might look like tears in her eyes.

Carlisle and Edward exchanged glances again which was beginning to get on my nerves. "I guess the little one had a growth spurt overnight." I said to shake them out of their conversation.

We continued to walk again and loaded the boat. I made my way to the front deck and sat down next to Rose and Alice. They were going on about what to pick up and what to look for, while Jasper and Emmett were discussing something so fast I could not follow. Edward kissed my head and brought me some soda while Esme made herself comfortable next to me. "Love, I am going to talk to Carlisle for a moment if that is okay." He said kissing my head again. "I don't mind but if you are going to be talking about me, I would like to be included. This silent conversation in your head is annoying!" I told him with a short tone making his eye widen slightly. "I… we…" He tried to explain and Esme saved the day. "Bella dear, they have done that for years and it does get a bit bothersome." She said cutting her eyes at Edward who just stood there looking at them. "Bella love, we would never have conversation that would make you uncomfortable. We are just discussing some medical issues and our opinions on why the baby is growing so fast. I am sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable or upset." Edward said as he kneeled to my level and placed my hands in his. "You and that super sperm causing the accelerated growth there Eddie boy." Emmett said and laughed causing Jasper to chuckle. We all rolled our eyes at him and I leaned up to kiss Edward. "I am not really mad, but just remember that this is my body going through the changes and I know what it feels like more than you. I don't want to be excluded if it pertains to me or the baby that is all. I trust you and I love you so go on and talk to Carlisle." I told him with a quick kiss to the lips.

He stood looking hesitant before walking off and up the stairs. "That boy gets so worked up sometimes and I can't help but laugh at how he does not want you made at him. He and Carlisle are not use to someone calling them on their private conversations anymore. We are all so use to it that we just ignore it and it does not bother us as much. I kind of liked seeing him squirm for a moment there." Esme chuckled as did Alice and Rose. "Yeah, you keep him on his toes. It is nice to have someone around that he can't read for once. You definitely are his match little bell." Emmett said with a chuckle. "Pardon us ladies, Emmett and I are going to join the young ones below deck while we cruise to the harbor." Jasper said as he and Emmett placed a kiss on their wives and walked off. The Cullen men are so loving, caring, and gentle with their women. It is heartwarming to see marriages that kind, loving, and devoted. It was so hard to believe that I was going to have that also. "You so deserve that too Bella." Alice said as if she could read my mind.

"I am just not use to seeing that and it is nice. I have always wanted that type of love and relationship but never thought I would experience it." I told them as we watched the water ahead of us. "Well Edward is up your ass more than Emmett and Jasper are. I guess it is because you are still pretty fragile as are the boys. It will be interesting to see how he responds once we make land." Rose said causing Esme and Alice to nod. "I don't want to seem like I am a egg or blown glass for heaven's sake." I told them with a hint of agitation. This only caused little one to kick a bit which really hurt for the first time. I placed my hand on my belly and closed my eyes trying to hide the pain.

"Is the baby kicking again?" Esme asked causing me to nod. "Yes, this little one is either wanting more room or just not happy about something." I told her as Rose asked to feel my belly. She ran her hand along my stomach as the little stinker kicked again much softer than the other. I was much calmer and thinking about the little blessing this time which was interesting. The last few times the kick was painful was in conjunction with my agitation or anger. "That is so neat. What does it feel like?" Rose asked with a hint of sadness in her eyes. "I guess it began to feel like a flutter similar to excitement. It is now more like getting tapped yet from the inside." I told her as I ran my hands along my belly hoping to calm the little one down.

"Does it hurt?" Alice asked as she took her turn feeling the baby. I could feel a gentle tap which caused Alice to jump back. "Well, it is uncomfortable at first because it is so unexpected. I guess when the baby starts kicking ribs, organs, and my bladder I will be a bit more uncomfortable. When I was pregnant with Jackson and Jayden it did hurt sometimes because they just did not have much room. There are times when the baby gets bigger that you will be able to see my belly move. I have even seen my stomach shift and become deformed when Anthony would totally flip around in there." I said with a smile thinking about when I was pregnant with the boys.

I looked around to make sure no one was looking before I decided to expose myself to the ladies. Why be modest – it is not like they have never seen a pair of panties. I pulled up my sun dress to reveal my belly and my black lace panties as well. They each gasped at my belly and the sight before them. I knew they had never seen this upclose before. Just about the time I pulled up my dress, they baby moved again and it was like an elbow running along the top of my stomach. They just sat there in awe at what they were seeing and feeling. I had three sets of cool hands on my belly and they baby was calming down. "I guess the little one is calmed by your cool touch!" They were still speechless as they took in my belly that was quite larger than last night.

"You are so much bigger than yesterday. That is so unreal Bella!" Rose said causing me to smile. "I know, I look like I am about 5 or 6 months along today. I guess because the baby is half vampire the pregnancy is speeding up." I said suddenly worried about when the baby would come and how it would occur. I had been through birth before, but would a vampire baby be different? Would it cause problems? Would it be more painful or difficult?

I guess my worry registered with the little one because I was suddenly gasping in pain as the little one really kicked causing all three ladies to pull back in shock. "Bella are you okay?" Esme asked in concern "Holy shit that was a hard kick. Are you sure that did not hurt Bella?" Rose asked as suddenly Edward and Carlisle were on deck with concern in their eyes and embarrassment in mine. It was one thing to be showing my goods to Edward and the ladies, but Carlisle was a different story. Mr. sex on legs was now there looking at my belly as I quickly reached to pull down my dress. "Bella, are you okay, does it hurt?" Edward asked with concern as he placed his hands over mine.

"Bella do you mind if I fell your belly?" Carlisle asked moving to my other side. I did not notice Rose and Alice moving over to make room for them. Oh what the hell let's just make this a family viewing. Now I just need Jasper and Emmett to show up and the show can begin.

"It does not really hurt. The baby is just kicking and it is not uncommon for them to kick hard occasionally. " I shrugged it off as I placed my hands on Edwards. "May I dear?" Carlisle asked as I closed my eyes and nodded. This is so embarrassing I thought to myself. "Bella dear, don't be embarrassed, we just want to make sure you are okay since the baby is growing at such a fast pace. We don't want you to be in pain or get injured." Edward said in his concerned and loving voice. I nodded and just listened to his voice as a source of calm. The baby seemed to take notice and stopped moving as much between that and cool hands on my stomach.

"Bella, have you noticed a pattern with the kicking or movement?" Carlisle asked as his hands ran along my belly pressing and feeling. Should I really tell them my theory or keep it to myself? I just don't want Edward to go into over-over-protective mode like I know he will. "Well I notice that the baby calms when your hands, meaning cold hands, touch my skin. It is like the baby is calmed by your vampire touch." I told them deciding to not share my theory yet. I needed to test it some more before I really shared that. "Is that all you noticed?" Edward asked with doubt in his eyes. Jasper must have been filling him in on my mood over the last little bit. "I can't recall anything out of the ordinary or unusual. They baby has been moving but up until today it was a flutter. I am fine I promise." I said as I ran my hand along Edwards. Both of them looked at me with a hint of doubt. About that time we were approaching the main land and Edward quickly pulled my dress down. He was the ever so protected and possessive bastard. I know it was killing him for my girlie parts to be partly exposed especially since my tiny black lace thong was on display to part of his family and his father.

The little material left little to the imagination. "Well, now that everyone knows what type of skivvies I am sporting today, I say we make this moment a little less awkward and get ready to shop!" I said making my way out of my chair. This only caused the ladies to chuckle, Emmett and Jasper made their presence know finally, not a moment too soon. "Oh, did we miss the show? Damn Belly B, you could have let us enjoy the view too!" Emmett said causing a growl to come from Edward and a slap to come from Esme.

"Look, as much as a perv you are, I am not in the mood for giving a show at the moment!" I said to them proceed onward away from the group. This could not be more embarrassing! I felt a pair of cool hands around my waist and stop my forward movement. "Love, don't' be embarrassed. I am do not intend to share that view with my brothers and Carlisle was totally in doctor mode. Now I on the other hand had a hard time hiding my little problem with that little display." Edward purred in my ear as he pulled me back into his body allowing me to feel his little, or big, problem pressing into my back side. I could not help but moan at the feel of his thick erection. It figures we are ready to disembark when my pregnancy hormones kick in and all I want to do is throw this fine specimen of a man down on this deck and have my way with him.

"Come on you two, let's go shopping before you give the natives a show." Jasper said with a chuckle as I groaned and made my way off the boat. My boys went with Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rose. I figured Carlisle did not want to walk too far off from me and Edward who were both being silly. Esme walked next to me and placed her hand on my arm. "Just humor them my dear. Inside those hard fine bodies are two nerds that can't get enough of learning about my future grandbaby." She said with a wink. I laughed and we walked off leaving the men behind us who were lost in their medical talk which was in vampire speed.

Esme and I enjoyed shopping and helping me pick out different items for the Cullen's while she picked out things for the house and boat. It was nice not having to carry our bags. We had runners who were paid to carry the bags and deliver them back to the boat.

Edward and Carlisle joined us later as we shopped some more. I found a great hair piece that would look great for the wedding which Edward agreed as he placed gentle kisses along my neck. "I am sorry I made you made love. I love you and do not want you to every feel pain again. Forgive me for being so protective. " He whispered into my ear as we walked out of the shop and into a quaint market with various bags and wraps. I found a few things for Margaret and my ladies back home as well as some things for the baby.

Suddenly I could feel Edward tense next to me causing me to look around. I quickly noticed what had him so worked up. There were some ladies standing next to the display who were apparently talking about my handsome man. Their talks must have been totally inappropriate since he was so tense.

We had to go by them to pay for our things. Edward made his way to the counter to pay as I stood behind him waiting. Suddenly the two were pushing me out of the way and had their hands all on him. Anger and rage flew through me as they spoke to him in a language I was somewhat familiar with. They were basically making a proposition for sex right in front of me.

I made my way behind them and cleared my throat. "Excuse me, but if you two would back away from my husband, I would appreciate that." I said with ice in my tone. One placed her hand on his shoulder and the other turned to me and shoved me backwards. Edward was suddenly at my side and pure hate in his eyes. Their wide fearful eyes were looking at him as his growl was evident. "You were told I was not interested and yet you still disrespected me and my wife." He said to them with pure hate in his voice. I guess the red head gained a set of balls as she pushed her fake breasts forward and placed her hand on her hip. "Well I am sure we could take care of you much better than that mouse. We will make you see double with pleasure that I am sure she could never do." She said which caused me to lunge forward only to be stopped by Edward. Suddenly Rose and Esme were at our side giving the ladies death glairs. The other tramp seemed to pee herself as the red held her head high like she was not afraid.

"I seriously doubt you could make a man see stars. I also assure you that my wife can meet my needs without any effort. Now you should count yourself lucky I am a gentleman cause I would rip you apart for touching her." Edward said as he pulled me into him. Rose stepped forward as did Esme making sure me and Edward were out of the line of red's sight. "I am not above ripping you a new one for touching my sister you whore." Rose said as she moved forward and Esme placed her hand out grabbing the ladies arm. "If you ever disrespect my daughter and son again, you will never be allowed back in this area. Do you understand me? Esme said with such venom. This time red's eyes got big and she ran off. They both turned to me and Edward to make sure we were fine. Esme was quickly trying to calm Edward as we walked off and Rose was looking at me with concern. I was so full of rage that I did not register the baby kicking until we suddenly heard a crack and I had to bend over in hopes to catch my breath.

Carlisle must have noticed at the same time as Edward because they were both at my side as I stood there with my hand near my ribs. I swear the little fella kicked and bruised a rib. I tried to catch my breath as cool hands touched my arm. "Bella, are you okay, what hurts?" Carlisle asked with concern as Edward had his arm on my back. "Bella love, I am so sorry, are you okay?" Edward asked with a strained voice laced with pain and regret. I closed my eyes and tried to reign in the pain from my ribs. It was still difficult to catch my breath.

"Let's get back to the boat." Rose said as she quickly placed her hands on my belly which calmed the little one. Alice suddenly approached. "Alice, why did you not see this?" Edward asked angrily. Alice looked like she was in a panic. "I did not see the confrontation until it was too late. Bella is still fuzzy and I did not see the injury at all. It is as if the baby is messing with my vision." Alice said in a rush.

"It is okay Alice, you can't be responsible for heading off everything." I said in hopes to sooth her. She just shook her head in frustration. "Edward, this is not her fault." I said to him as I squeezed his hand.

It was difficult to walk at the moment as I placed my hands on my belly to sooth the little one. "I will call Emmett and Jasper to meet us back at the boat." Alice said as she pulled out her phone. "Heavens no, I am fine and you all need to finish with your shopping. I can go back and rest while you all finish and the boys explore. I will be fine now that I have calmed down." I said without thinking. "You two go find the boys and finish up shopping. Esme and I will escort them back and stay with them." Carlisle said as Esme nodded. Alice and Rose looked hesitant. "Please, I want to boys to have fun and explore while they can with you all. You said yourself that the weather will not be like this again while we are here. Go, let me rest and I promise I will be fine." I told them with a smile. They nodded and walked off to find the guys. Edward walked with his arm around my waist as we made our way to the boat.

We stopped a few times to allow me to catch my breath. Edward offered to carry my back but I would not have any of that. I might my hurt a bit but not helpless. I did not want to cause more of a scene than we had already.

We made our way to the boat and he helped my onboard and down to the bedroom. Carlisle was quick on his heels as was Esme. "Bella dear, let's get you into something more comfortable." Edward said with a smile. "That is a great idea, I will get you a cup of tea and a snack." Esme said as she made her way to the galley.

"I have some shorts and a tank in my bag. I need to use the ladies room first if you two don't mind." I told them hoping to have a moment to gather myself. I knew that I would have to tell them my theory now.

Edward knocked on the door and handed me the clothes as I was washing up. He turned to leave and I pulled the dress over my head. My eyes found my belly and I gasped causing Edward and Carlisle to rush in. Now if I was not so shocked about what was reflecting in the mirror, I would have been totally beside myself to be topless in front of my soon to be father in law.

Edward placed the tank over my head and helped me into my shorts; him and Carlisle both helped my back to the bedroom and into bed. Esme was waiting with my tea and snack which was a welcome sight. I took a sip and quick bite before lying back on the pillows. "Bella, this is the first time a kick has caused such (he motioned to my covered belly) so are you sure you have not noticed anything odd about the baby kicking." Edward said with concern as he motioned for permission to lift my shirt. I nodded as he pulled it up to rest just under my breasts. Esme gasped as she noticed the bruise starting to form near my ribs.

"Well, I have noticed the baby kicking more based on my emotions." I said as I looked down and winced. It really looked worse than it felt. "Can you elaborate?" Carlisle asked as he felt my ribs and I could not help but wince at his touch. "Well it tends to kick harder when I am mad and angry. The baby does not kick as much when I am calm." I said in a rush. This was going to be an interesting few weeks and now Edward and Carlisle were going to be hovering!


	79. Chapter 79

There is Hope – Chapter 79

I am so sorry for the delay! I have had NO time for reading or writing. Sorry for the spelling mistakes in the last chapter. I will go back and correct them.

Now- I do not own any of these characters, yet I wish! Ok – on with the story!

BPOV

I guess at some point I fell asleep because it was dark out and the boat appeared to be docked. I blinked a few times to make myself wake up. As I moved to sit up, pain radiated through my ribs. I was sure the little one cracked a rib. My thoughts were confirmed when I felt the bandages wrapped around my mid section.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" came the voice of Esme as she entered the room. I could not help but smile at her. She is always so motherly and loving. "I feel rested thank you." I told her as she handed me a cup of hot tea. The warmth of the cup in my hand and aroma was calming.

"Where is everyone?" I asked as she gently sat on the bed. "Much to Edward's dismay, the boys pulled him away to hunt. The girls are at the main house entertaining the your boys. I told Edward not to bother you and let you sleep which is why you are still on the boat. Carlisle believes you have a cracked rib, which is not uncommon with little ones." She said as she placed her hand on my arm. "Thank you Esme, I really appreciate all your kindness." I told her as I thought about all they have done for me and the boys.

"Bella dear, it is with much pleasure that I help you and the boys. It is a joy to have little ones in the house. We never got the chance to experience children and it is quite refreshing after 150 some odd years of just adults." She said with a warm smile.

I moved to get off the bed to visit the facilities. Esme kindly helped me up and waited for me to gain my balance after a long nap. I thanked her and made my way to the bathroom. I did not know what would happen over the next few days or weeks, but I knew that the Cullen's would be here for us no matter what. I finished washing my hands and walked out to find Esme waiting with a warm smile. "Are you ready to head back to the main house dear?" She asked as I simply nodded. I knew that the baby would be here sooner than later and I so wanted to be married to Edward before that. I guess my worry was plain on my face, even in the pale moon light. "What has you so worried my dear?" Esme asked as we made our way to the waiting golf cart.

"Would everyone be totally upset if we pushed the wedding up?" I asked her as we made our way up the path to the main house. "No one will be upset at all. We all understand your desires to be married and if you want a beach wedding, there is not time like the present." Esme said with a smile. We parked the cart and walked into the house. Alice and Rose were on the lap top when we entered. They both smiled as we sat down on the couch. "Bella, do you want a bit to eat?" Esme asked as I nodded. She quickly walked to the kitchen as I looked on at what Rose and Alice were doing. I was sure what I saw was a diagram of a wedding on the beach. "Bella, I know you want to be married on the beach, I also saw that you are planning it for next week. I will say that giving me a week is not acceptable, however I will be taking the announcement reception when we get back to an all time high, just so you know!" Alice said as I shook my head. Like I expected a low key event – right we are talking about the Cullen's.

"Thank you for understanding Alice." I said as I looked on. "Well, we figured the sooner the better since little one wants to climb out of you soon. So, the beach is such that little arrangement is needed. We picked up all the orders today and have everyone fitted already. We are good to go next week, as long as the little one decides to wait a few more weeks." Rose said with a smile and pat on the belly.

"Thanks Rose! I want to thank you for coming to my rescue earlier. I can't believe I lost it on those bimbo's." I said as I shook my head remembering what happened. "That is what we Cullen women do – we stick together and protect our family! No one messes with our men and get away with it." Rose said with a wink. Esme came back in the room with a bowl of soup and grill cheese. How did she know this was my all time best comfort food!

"Thank you Esme." I said only to dive into my food like a starved wolf. After I finished eating, we looked at some of the ideas Alice had for the reception we would have in Seattle in February. I hope by then that I lost my baby fat. It also made me wonder about my change and what it would be like. I was lost in my own thoughts when Alice closed up the computer and stood. "Bella, we are going to head out to hunt. The boys will be back soon to help with setting out the boys gifts. If you want some time alone, go rest on the porch and we will get the boys settled in bed for you." Alice said with a smile. I liked that idea, but a nice warm bath was more up my alley at this moment.

"Thank you! I will do that, just after I take a nice long bath!" I told them as they smiled and walked off. I guess I had been distracted and did not see Esme leave the room. To my surprise, the water was running in my suite. The smell of lavender and vanilla filled the air. "Bella dear, your bath is drawn and ready. I hope you don't mind me taking the liberty to set up come candles and music. I hope it will help you relax and unwind." She said as she kissed my cheek before turning to leave. My heart was so full of love, adoration, and joy that she was doing this for me. "Esme thank you for taking care of me. I …. I am at a loss for words at what it feels like to be pampered and mothered." I told her as she smiled and walked back to the room. "Bella dear, you are my daughter now. I know that this may sound crazy but I am drawn to nurture and care for you like nothing I have ever felt before. I love you dear and would do anything for you sweet girl." She said as she placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. "Now, you get in the tub and rest. I will be in the other room cleaning up the kitchen if you need me."

I stripped down and carefully stepped into the tub. The soft music played, the sound of the ocean could be heard through the open window, and the smell of the lavender soothed my mind and body. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes thinking about how much my life has changed in the last few months.

Never would I have imagined co-mingling with a family like the Cullen's, much less vampires! It was like living in a dream world and fear of waking up to this all being a delusion or a dream brought a since of dread.

I let those thoughts vanish as I thought about tomorrow, Christmas Eve and then the wedding the following week. This would be our first Christmas not living in total fear or on the run. It was nice to not worry or look over my shoulder. I am not a fool to believe being with vampires was without worry or fear. The other vampires in this world not like the Cullen's were a source of concern for me. Even if I become a vampire, my boys will still be human and at risk until they can make the choice for themselves.

The water began to get cooler and I decided to get out. I pulled the drain with my toe and let the water drain before getting up. I began to reach for the handle and nearly lost my footing. To my utter surprise, Esme was there in a flash to catch me. If I had not been so fearful of hurting myself or the baby, I would be totally embarrassed that she was seeing me naked.

"Easy now dear, let's not cause Edward any more hair pulling moments. You know how he can be." She said with a chuckle. I sure did and heaven knows I did not need a reason for him to follow me when I have to pee!

She wrapped the bath robe around my body. "You are not kidding about that! If he had his way, he carry me everywhere now I am sure!" I laughed. After drying and dressing in a pair of yoga pants and tank, I walked out my back door to the porch. "Thank you Esme, I really appreciate your help." I said as she nodded and placed a cup of tea on the table. The porch off my master was my little piece of heaven. This area was not touching the other porches and was off to its own. The area was large enough to house a wicker chase and ottoman. The night stand was to the left and the soft light of a lamp lit the area. This portion of the porch looked out over the ocean and a gentle breeze make it feel perfect. I had installed a ceiling fan, for times when the breeze was absent.

I sat on the chase lounger and looked out over the water. The full moon lit up the water and brightened the sky. The rhythmic sound of the waves could lull one to sleep easily. I was not really tired and had to move carefully to avoid the discomfort in with my cracked rib.

I could not help but think about how much I loved this island and sometimes wished I could just hide here forever! I knew it was not possible and we would eventually have to get back to reality. I guess I was so distracted that I did not notice Edward standing in the door way. "A penny for your thoughts" he whispered pulling my attention away from the water and towards him. The light was off in the master suite and the moon light cast such a light on his exposed flesh causing him to almost be translucent. He was simply breathtaking to look at.

I smiled at him and admired his stance against the door frame, legs casually crossed at the ankle and arms over his chest. A smile lit his beautiful face and his golden eyes were like rivers of gold into his soul.

"I am just thinking about how fortunate I am and what will happen over the next few weeks." I said in a quiet voice. He pushed off the frame and slowly made his way to me. I padded the space next to me thankful I decided on an oversized chair. The thought of snuggling with him warmed my heart and made me smile.

Edward settled into the chair next to me and I leaned up carefully, not without a slight wince, and settled into his side. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss to my hair. He took a deep breath in and sighed. I looked up at him to see his eyes closed and a soft smile playing on his lips. "I missed you" he whispered as he opened his eyes to look at me. His eyes were full of love, compassion, and contentment. "I missed you too, when I was awake!" I said with a laugh which caused some discomfort. He chuckled also and pulled me towards him. We both turned and looked out towards the water. "What is running through that pretty little head love?" He asked as he ran his hand up and down my arm causing the skin to warm and tingle in his wake.

"I was just thinking about how things are so different this year. We have spent so many years looking over our shoulders, on the run, or in the hospital for something. I always made sure the boys were happy and safe; I tried to not let the fear and worries touch them." I said with a sigh. Edward hummed his understanding. "I was also thinking about spending time with your family this week and it is the first Christmas with a family so to speak. It made me realize how lonely I have been over the last few years. Don't get me wrong, I love my boys and they have been my life. But, at the end of the day I still went to bed alone. It has been so long.. well never really that I spent Christmas in the arms of my love. It is just …. I don't know what to expect tomorrow or the next. I am scared, nervous, anxious, and excited at the same time."

"Oh Bella!" He whispered as he placed another kiss on my head. "You know earlier today while hunting I was thinking about the past holidays thinking the same thing. I wanted what my siblings had so desperately. I was never alone, yet so alone at the same time. I am so looking forward to setting up Santa for the first time, going to bed with you in my arms and getting up Christmas morning with you. I guess you can say I am excited and anxious as well. But know that you will never fell alone ever again. I promise to love you every day and make you forget what it was like to carry the burden."

He whispered to me as he placed another kiss on my head. We sat in silence for a moment before he spoke again. "I was also thinking about the wedding and the baby. I am scared about how it will all transpire; I mean childbirth is not mystery to me. I just don't know what to expect when baby decides to come and then what happens after? Will I change, will I be different afterwards and..well you know." I said not looking at him.

I feared that he would not feel the same about me when or if I changed. I felt him shift a little and lift my chin up towards him.

"Bella, I know you are worried and scared about the birth. We are all curious about that but know that we will be there for you. As far as your change, yes you will be changed if that is what you truly want. I would never push that on you or make you feel like you have to. You know I want you with me forever, I can accept whatever you decide."

He said as he placed a gently kiss on my lips. "I will still want you then as I do now, except maybe a little more." He said with a smirk as he kissed me again. "Oh yeah, how is that?" I asked him as our lips moved together and his tongue flicked out and ran along my lip seeking access.

"Once you are a vampire, I can take you hard and fast without worrying about breaking you." He said as he continued to kiss me with so much love and tenderness. "So ...(kiss)… in other words ..(kiss)… you can fuck me." I whispered as he groaned into my mouth at my words. "Yes, that is correct my love, now let's get you to bed, we have a full day tomorrow." He said as he rose and pulled me up gently. He turned off the light and we made our way into the master. The bed was so comfortable and cool to the feel. I could not help the moan that escaped my lips as I closed my eyes.

I felt the bed dip and knew Edward got into bed. I felt his cool hands along my arm and on my belly. He pulled up my tank and ran his hand along my belly. I opened my eyes to him rubbing and whispering to my little belly. "You know that little stunt earlier hurt mommy. We don't hurt mommy ever do you hear me." He said as a gentle movement ran across my belly. "Good, now I know mommy got mad and it got you a little worried, you need to know that I am here to take care of mommy so let me do that. While you are in here, you must be gentle and loving. Ok little one?" He whispered and then placed a gentle kiss on my belly. He was so sweet and loving. He then pulled my shirt down and moved up my body to my neck and lips.

"Good night love, you need to rest." He said as he placed a gently kiss on my nose, forehead, and finally lips. It was all I could do to keep my eyes open. I fell asleep wrapped in the arms of the man I love and bearing his child we made out of our love for each other. Our little miracle will be here soon and so much was going to change.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

**EsPOV**

As I left Bella on the chase I though back over the past week and today especially. Bella and her boys have been the missing piece to this family. We have never experienced a holiday or Christmas with children in the home and it was downright exciting!

I was also a bit sad thinking about what tomorrow and the next would be like. I never experienced the joys of children at Christmas and it caused my dead heart to clinch. I can no longer remember the feel, touch, or smell of my precious little baby. I was pulled from my thoughts when my love touched my face. "Love, what has your beautiful face so solemn?" Carlisle asked with concern in his bright blue eyes. "I was just thinking about how this would be a first for us this Christmas. Having children around to celebrate Christmas with is something we never thought we would experience." She said as they stood looking out over the ocean. "I know it is exciting, but that is not all is it?" He asked as his body pulled mine into his. His hard firm body was instantly comforting. "No, I was think about my little one and if this would have been similar. I … can't remember so many things about him and it makes me a little sad." I told him as he ran his hands along my arms and placed a soft kiss to my neck.

"I am so sorry my love. I know it is painful for you and I am here for you." Carlisle said in a whisper. I knew that over the last 100 years, I have grown to replace my sadness and longing. Both my daughters were experiencing the finality of our lives and the fact that we would never experience the joy of motherhood like we desired. I also knew that of both of them, Rose was taking this much harder.

"I am sorry .. I should be happy and focus on the here and now." I told him as I turned to face the love of my life. He leaned down to place a gentle kiss on my lips and I relished in the feel of his hands touching my hips. I would never get tired of his hands or adoration present in his eyes. "What brought this on?" He asked as he continued to place gentle kisses to my head, cheek, neck, and shoulder. "I was helping Bella this evening and when she slipped getting out of the tub, I was there to help her out. The sight of her beautify belly excited me and reminded me of when I was with child. She is such a gift and this beautiful baby will be a much needed addition to our family." I told him as he nodded into my neck and then chuckled.

"Edward was a ball of nerves. He was itching to get back to her and worried as well. I can't say that I blame him for his worry because things could have been really unpleasant earlier." Carlisle said as he pulled me to the bed and we made sure to face each other. He gently ran his finger along my chin and neck. "I am so amazed at their love and pull towards each other. I know what I feel for you and the pull we have, it just seems like their mating has been much more intense. Is that normal?" I asked him as I kept my eyes locked on his beautiful blue eyes. "I think that it is much like all of ours, it is unique since she is still human." He said as he placed kisses along my face, neck, and lips. Our conversation was ultimately over as his hands began to roam my body.

**BPOV**

I felt like I was floating I was so comfortable. The cool silky sheets along my body, the breeze blowing off the ocean fanning over my skin, and the cool feather touch of fingers running along my body made me sigh with delight. I could feel Edward's cool breath tickle my skin as his fingers made a circuit from my arm, down my leg, back up over my stomach, and around my breasts. I moaned and moved as his fingers circled my nipples. He placed gentle kisses along my shoulder and back. My body was now pressed against his hard firm body and his thick erection was pressed against my back side. I was instantly wet at the thought of him hard for me. I know he had plenty of time to watch me sleep at night and I could not wait until my nights could be spent with him instead of asleep.

Soon, his fingers ran over my belly and down to my pelvic bone. I moaned when his fingers every so softly ran along my lips and pinched my clit. I raised an arm over my head and around his neck as he never uttered a word yet his lips welcomed the dawn.

His fingers finally found the one place that desired them and he gently circled them around my opening teasing me. I moved my ass back into him as he growled into my ear. I was about to tell him good morning when his fingers plunged into me causing me to moan and wither under his touch.

I felt selfish for not helping him and his little situation however; I shifted slightly causing his erection to move between my legs. The feel of his erection between my legs and his fingers brought me quickly to my climax. As I reached this climax, his fingers were soon replaced by his cock causing us both to moan. He gently held my hip with one hand as he pumped in and out of me at such a slow pace that I thought I would die. I relished in the sounds that escaped his mouth as his lips frantically kissed my neck and back. I moved my leg over his hip and leaned forward to change the angle causing him go further.

I loved to feel his body moving against mine and tingled all over as his hands ran along my body. He could do things with my body that I never experienced before. Suddenly, he moved me to where I was upright and straddling him while he was on his back. I was now riding him with my back facing him and quickly grasped his ankles as this hit a new angle. As long as I did not bend over, my ribs were fine. So I relished in the feel of him filling me.

His moans increased and his beautiful toes twitched as we continued to move together. He leaned up bringing his back flush with mine and ran his lips along my back and hands on my hips. He was so gentle and loving with each touch. I could feel him expand as he reached his release; I soon reached my release he moaned my name over and over.

We continued to ride out our bliss and he gently turned, moved me over to my side with him spooning me. "Mmmmm good morning to you too." I said as I worked to catch my breath. He laughed and kissed my neck before pulling me into him. "Yes it is and I can't think of a better way to start the day." He said as I turned to face him. He was so handsome and all mine. Sometimes I felt like I was dreaming!

I reached my hand up and ran it along his chiseled jaw before placing a gentle kiss to his beautiful lips. He did not allow me to pull away as he deepened the kiss. "I would have to agree with you." I finally said as I pulled back for some air. Suddenly we were interrupted by the movement below causing us to laugh and look at my belly. It was like a hand was reaching out to touch the cold skin in contact with me. This little one seemed to like her daddy. "As much as I would love to stay in this bed, our little one is tap dancing on my bladder." I said as I rolled over and attempted to get up. I winced a little when I moved to bend forward to stand. My vampire love was naturally there in a flash to help me up. It was very difficult to concentrate with his naked body standing in front of me.

I shook my head to rid my thoughts of all the naughty things I wanted to do this that perfect body. He pulled me up not before I managed to grab a hand full first. He flinched backwards and chuckled as I held tight. "Looks like I have someone by the balls" I whispered as I kissed his chest and licked his nipple. He moaned and pulled me towards the master bathroom. "You my dear are a vixen and you should know that you own me! Now go get ready, we have a lot to do." He said as he released me towards to bathroom. I chuckled and walked forward realizing we were both still nude. He then smacked my ass causing me to jump and laugh.

I made my way to the commode as he jumped in the shower. He was already out of the shower before I could finish washing my hands which caused me to frown. That frown was quickly replaced as I watched his wet body step out of the shower and dry off. I could not help but smirk at him as he raised his brows at me. I shook my head and finished brushing my teeth. He made sure to place a kiss on my shoulder before leaving the bathroom and entering the closet. A few seconds later he was dressed and next to me placing my clothes on the counter. It was hard getting use to someone taking care of me for once. He was so thoughtful and loving that it could make some people sick. At times, it was overwhelming! He was also too damn sexy for his own good as he stood there in a pair of low riding jeans and a black pull over band shirt. Hummmm I wanted to pull him to me and push him against this counter. I was pulled from my lustful day dream as I felt a hand tap my leg causing me to look down.

He was kneeled down to help me dress. He also could not hide the smirk on his face as he placed my legs into the white cotton panties. He made sure to place a kiss along my legs as he pulled the cotton up my legs. He made sure to pause at the apex of my thigh and placed a kiss on my now throbbing center. I closed my eyes and moaned as he kissed both of my hips before finishing with a snap of my panties on my skin. I was always amazed at his choice of apparel. He sometimes liked naughty and then others he was all about the innocence of white cotton – go figure!

He had also selected a white sun dress with spaghetti straps which tied at the top of my shoulders. He made sure to place a sweet kiss to each shoulder before tying them into a bow. Such attention to detail and it made me realize he was going to make such a sweet daddy.

"All done?" I asked him as I smiled at him. He pulled me to him and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. "I am never done with you dear! But, for now, yes we are done in here and need to join the others to get you fed." He said placing his hands on my face and looking at me. We just stood there looking at each other for a moment. His face was free of worry, concern, and full of love. I was blown away at his utter devotion at times.

We left the master and entered the kitchen to be greeted by my boys at the table eating a stack of pancakes and bacon. I smiled at them and walked to each placing a kiss on their head. "Morning boys, I see you are enjoying your breakfast." I said to them as I walked to the chef to give my regards. Esme was beaming as she flipped another set of cakes and plated them. "Thank you for letting me sleep and taking care of my boys." I said as I gave her a hug. She pulled me tight and placed a cool hand on my cheek. "It is my pleasure dear! I could get use to this." She said with a smile before moving her gaze behind me to who I could assume was Edward. She smiled brightly as she looked at him, to the boys, then to me. "Here dear, lets get you and my grandbaby fed." She said as she moved her hand from my face and picked up my plate. Being with Esme was like being home. She was so motherly and soothing.

I reached for my plate but it was taken by Edward who placed it on the table and pulled my chair out. I smiled and took my seat. I was so hungry all of a sudden that I was beginning to look like my boys. I could hear a chuckle from behind me and saw Edward smiling. "What? I am hungry!" I said to him as I continued to eat.

"Hey mom, are we going to do our Christmas Eve tradition?" Jackson asked as he continued to shovel pancakes into his mouth. "Jackson dear, please don't talk with your mouth full dear." I said as he closed his mouth quickly. I could not help but smile and look at my boys. They were so happy and care free. If I received nothing this year but their happiness I would be content.

"Well, I don't see why we can't do our "usual"." I said with a smirk knowing the Cullen's did not know what this called for. The boys all fist pumped and expressed their excitement. Edward took the seat next to me as Esme and Carlisle leaned against the counter. It was only a matter of seconds before the rest of the Cullen's made their way into the kitchen.

"So Bella Rella, what is this do called "usual" tradition we are hearing about?" Emmett asked with a smile as he hopped up on the counter. I looked over at him and smiled, "Well first, you better not break my counter top with your hard ass. Second, it is time to get in the Christmas spirit, as you can see we are lacking a few Christmas necessities." I said with a smirk as I continued to eat. I could not believe I was inhaling so much food. Alice beamed as she bounced up and down on her feet."

"So spill little bit." Emmett said as he continued to smirk and sit on the counter. Anthony piped up with the answer, "We usually don't get our tree and decorations put up until today since we never really know where we will be. While we put the tree up, we just have fun, eat, decorate, and then go our separate ways to wrap presents. Mom usually gets stuff ready to cook for tonight and tomorrow and we sometimes go to Christmas Mass." Anthony said with a smile. I was so proud of him and yet sad at the same time.

"Well, lead us on." Emmett said with the move of his hand. The boys jumped up and ran for the basemen where the tree was stored. Unfortunately real trees were not quite thriving in this climate. I shook my head as I got up to clean up the table. "Bella, we will clean this, you go be with your boys." Carlisle said as he helped Edward clean the table. I noticed Esme at the oven and smiled. "Well, I appreciate that, but part of the tradition is the boys get the boxes and I start the snacks for the day." I said with a smile as a plan began to hatch. Alice squealed as Carlisle covered his ears. I moved over to Edward and wrapped my arms around his waist. "How about the guys get the tree started and us ladies will get the food ready for the boys?" I said with a smirk. I could not wait to see four grown men try to put together a fake tree. This was going to be priceless!

Edward and Carlisle looked at each other and shrugged before leaving the room. I smirked as I watched them leave the room and greet the boys as they entered with the boxes. I had spend so much time putting together the tree that I no longer needed the directions, nor did I have them. This was going to be so much fun!

Esme turned and looked at me with a twinkle in her eye as Rose laughed. " I bet $100 that they don't get it together correctly." She whispered with a snicker. I could not help but laugh out right at the thought of them trying to place the tree limbs in the pole holes. "Especially when they realize there are no directions!" I said as the kitchen erupted with laughter!


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

I must say that none of these characters belong to me in any way! All SM and Twilight owned and loved!

BPOV

If I thought watching a re-run of the Three Stooges was funny, it did not compare to watching three vampires put together an artificial tree. After about three hours, the tree was still not together, small limbs were scattered throughout the tree, it was leaning slightly, and some of the branches were bent from Emmett or Edward getting frustrated and applying too much pressure. All of us, including the Cullen women were now wiping our eyes and changing our panties because we laughed so much. I have never in my life had such a tradition of putting up the tree be so screwed up.

The little boys (human ones) were sitting shell shocked at the moment. They also played a part in this tree butchering activity. At one point the little boys were attempting to instruct the big boys on what the color code stood for and show them, but as usual the big asses were all knowing! MEN!

As much as this was not part of the tradition, it was downright fall over laughing till you wet your britches funny. Now you might say that one person is missing from this mix and you are correct! Carlisle decided that turning in "his man card", as Emmett so eloquently put it, was much less stressful than arguing with the not head vampire boys. They were definitely not acting their age in human or vampire years!

Carlisle only shook his head each time and mumbled under his breath something about the dumb asses could not even play a match game based on this activity. It was funny to say the least and then the cap of all this was when I decided I had enough of this shit because my tradition schedule was majorly screwed up! After my laughing was over and the irritation set in, I was one pissed off pregnant woman. I smirked as Alice's eyes widened and Rose looked on with curiosity.

I guess having a vampire baby with obvious powers of her own (yes that was I was sure we were having despite Edward's attempts at calling her junior) came in handy. I only say that because I went in the room to get them back on the schedule only for them to tell me.. let's see how did Emmett put it … oh yeah… "Bella Claus, leave this task to us men! Don't you have some kitchen stuff that needs to be done?" He said this only to have my temper spike, Jasper's eyes to widen and Edward to look like he shit his boxers.

"Emmett, first of all you "men" obvious don't know your head from your ass being that the tree looks like you started hacking it with a saw while spinning it around on its axis. Secondly, you have spent the last three hours doing a job that should have taken 20 minutes at the most! So….. "I said as I was cut off by Emmett again who evidently did not know when to shut his mouth. "Belly Boo… now we Cullen men are professionals and know all about how to build, construct, operate, and all sorts of other manly things of such. We know how to put a tree together and don't need you telling us how to do a man's job…" He barely got that out of his mouth before he was shoved down on his ass and I walked over to the tree taking each limb off. Somehow Emmett was stuck on the floor and could not get up.

I put all the colored limbs together before I called over the little boys. "Ok guys, since these three stooges don't know how to identify colors and match color to color- why don't you show them how to put the tree together." Well, not 15 minutes later the tree was together and I was walking off with a smirk and dusting my hands off. "Now that my lady is how you put a tree together! I suggest next time get your head out your ass and listen to the little boys. Now if you could please assists the boys hang the ornaments and put up the garland. Everything in the boxes there must be put up and the boys know where we usually place everything. Now, excuse me as I .. what did you call it Emmet, oh year my womanly job in the kitchen!"

I said this and walked back to the kitchen to a group of ladies and Carlisle laughing their ass off. I went to the kitchen and pulled out my list to check it off. I had to smile at the fact that despite the change and adjustment in our schedule, it had been absolutely funny. The ladies joined me in the kitchen as we prepped food, baked cookies, and placed the berries and popcorn on the string..

After a little bit, we made our way to the living room only to find the living room ready and the boys looking at the tree. "Mom, we are ready to do the finishing touches." I smiled at Jackson's excitement as we walked over to the tree. This tree was so special to each of us because it was filled with ornaments we had purchased over the years and shipped here. Jamie would get mad or drunk and break ornaments that he thought were important to me or the boys. I had started hiding the special ones. We found that moving from place to place and needing to leave at a moment's notice caused up little time to take boxes with us. Once I purchased this place, I began shipping random important items here. This year we would still continue our tree tradition and the Cullen's would be included.

"This looks great boys! You all did a great job and yes we are ready." I said with a smile. "Mom, do you want to explain the tradition to the Cullen's?" Anthony asked as we each opened our specific box.

"Anthony, if you want to explain it to them, go ahead." I said as I leaned down to get my box. Naturally Edward would not have me picking up anything so he placed his hand on my arm and picked up the box. "Thank you" I said as I looked at him with a smile. "My pleasure love." He said as he placed a kiss on my temple.

"Okay, we each have a box of ornaments that are special to us in some way. Throughout the year if we find one, we purchase it and send it here to keep it safe. This has been our special Christmas hideaway where we have been able to get away from things and be together as a family. Each of us will take turns placing our ornaments on the tree and tell the story behind it as we do so. Once we empty our boxes, we open the new purchase box and share. Even though we may know what was purchased, we don't share the story until we open the box here at Christmas." Each of the Cullen's looked on with such love and adoration for my boys.

"What a wonderful tradition you have. That is so creative and special to have such a special time. Bella dear, if you wish for us to give you and the boys some private time, we will be happy to do so." Esme said with such love and care. "No" all three of my boys said at once causing the others to chuckle. "No you have to stay, you are all family now. You have to stay." Jackson said causing the women to smile. If vampires could cry they would be because it is evident that my boys have grown to love the Cullen's just as much as they love them. "Well my sweet boy when you put it that way, how about I go fetch the hot chocolate and we can continue your tradition." Esme said as she looked at the boys with such pride.

"Yeah! That is perfect! Can we mom?" They asked me which I nodded and smiled. Edward squeezed my waist and pulled me into his chest before kissing my head. "You have no idea how much Jackson's words touched Esme." Edward whispered into my ear as I fought the tears that were beginning to escape my eyes.

"Well, they feel the same about you guys and I am so proud of them for expressing that. " I said as I looked up at Edward. He gently wiped my tear and kissed my nose. "I love you so much!" He said to me as he pulled me close. Anthony started with pulling out his first choice which was his baby boot from when he was born. He told about how big he was and read the inscription on the shoe. Alex was next as he pulled out his favorite which was a tire swing that we had for a while. We would play outside all the time and he would constantly ask me to swing him. Jackson was next and he pulled out one from a few year back when we went skiing. I opened my box and looked for the one I place on the tree first each and every year. Tears pricked in my eyes as I reached into the box and pulled out the picture ornament of Jayden. I had made sure to have his picture on one side and hand print on the other. We later found a devise that allowed me to record and I was able to get a great voice video of him laughing.

I looked down at the ornament and ran my hand along his beautiful face. I could not stop the tears that fell from my face. "This is my first ornament each year and will always be. Jayden was such as sweet soul. When he wasn't hurting and crying from being in pain he would laugh." I said as I flipped over to see his small handprint. I traced his print with my finger and ran it along the top towards the sound button. No one said a word and I just could not bring myself to look at them. I knew Edward was near as he pulled me back towards him holding me at my waist while his chin rested on my shoulder. Every now and again he would press gentle kisses to my temple or shoulder.

By this time, all three of my boys were gathered around, Jackson with his head resting on my left arm, Anthony on my right and Alex in front. "Go ahead mom." Jackson whispered with a slight tremble to his voice. I closed my eyes and pressed the button knowing what was to come. The sound of me talking baby gibberish to Jayden and suddenly his laughter filled the room. I could do nothing but focus on his laugh and my heart ached to have him in my arms here in this moment. I could not help the quiet sob that escaped my lips as you could hear his gurgle and laugh. You could hear my own laugh and the happiness in my voice as I continued to do things to make him laugh.

The pain was like nothing I had ever experienced, no amount of physical pain could touch the emotional pain that caused my chest to constrict. However, this time something was different and things felt different. I felt my boys each touching a part of me and Edward with his arms around me tight as he spoke softly into my ear words of love and encouragement. I finally had the courage to open my eyes and when I looked around the room my breath stuck in my throat. Each of the Cullen's, both men and women were in the arms of their mate with pools in their eyes. I knew that these were tears along with mine however their tears would never fall. Suddenly our little one kicked softly as if knowing my pain and heartache. Edward and I reached at the same time and placed our hands on my belly. You could actually feel what seemed like a little hand reaching out as if to tell me it would be okay. I could not help but smile and kiss each of my boys on the head before leaning back and looking up at Edward. "Thank you" I said with a smile as I kissed his jaw before looking back at the boys and motioning for them to get up. We each placed our first traditional ornament on the tree. We continued on for the next little while pulling out an ornament, telling the story behind its purchase, and placing it on the tree.

Some stories were touching and others were downright funny. Finally, we reached the end of our boxes and looked at each other knowing what was coming next. "Thank you for sitting and listening to our little tales of history and memories. We have one last box with this year's ornaments. As you can see each of these on the tree are so very special for different reasons. I want to first thank each of you for being here to share this with us. I look forward to many more years of sharing our traditions with you." I said as Edward squeezed my waist. "Thank you for sharing this with us. I know I speak for each of us when I say that this has been the best Christmas we have had in a very long time if not ever. " Carlisle said with such sincerity.

I was shocked at who spoke next, "Bella, it has been a great honor to be part of your traditions today and for sharing with us small stories of your lives which made you who you are today. Taking the time to make sure you captured the pieces of your lives is simply beautiful. Thank you!" Jasper spoke in a soft southern drawl. I smiled at him as Alice beamed with joy at her husband.

"Thank you for wanting to be part of what is so important for us. You could have done your own traditional whatever's that vampires do. You choose to be here with us by choice." Anthony said as he looked at each of the couples sitting around the room. I smiled at my oldest son who was growing up do very fast. "What do vampires do on Christmas?" Jackson asked with a slight pucker between his eyes. You could tell he was really thinking about that. His words and expressions caused them all to chuckle. "Well we just spend the day playing the Wii or PS3, go hunt a little game, then hang." Emmett said only for Jackson to squint and stick out his lips like something smelled bad. "That doesn't sound very fun at all. Didn't you get any presents from Santa?" He asked causing me to cover my mouth to hold in my laugh. We all looked at Emmett whose eyes were wide and for once he was speechless. You could tell he was not quite sure what to say.

"Of course we get presents Jackson. Emmett just skipped over that part." Rose said as she elbowed Emmett in the side. "Okay, how about we get out our new ornaments?" I asked with a smile as I reached forward. Luckily Alex was there to slide it forward so I did not have to bend too far. "How about we let Jackson go first this time?" I said as I opened the box. He looked into the box and smiled. He pulled out replica grand piano and looked at Edward. "I got this because someone very special decided to show me how to play. I love music and have always wanted to play on a grand and you gave me that chance. It has your name engraved on the top because it is now your first family ornament." Jackson said in his sweet shy voice. Edward pulled away from me and moved to squat in front of Jackson. He carefully picked up the piano replica and looked at it with some tenderness. "Thank you Jackson, I am so privileged to be part of this tradition and that you are giving this to me. It is great! Thank you!" He said as Jackson leaned over to hug Edward. Edward then placed his on the tree. "Me next! " Alex said with such excitement. We all chuckled as he was bouncing like crazy. He pulled out his ornament and smiled. "This is a bear because this Cullen is tough on the outside like a bear but soft on the outside." He said as he looked at Emmett with a big smile on his face. "Thanks little man, you know I love to take down bear and I can growl like on also." Emmett said as he stood and fist bumped Alex before placing it on the tree. Anthony stood up and picked up his ornament which was a stethoscope. There was no doubt who this was for. "This is for Mr. Carlisle who is always there to take care of us." He was so proud of himself and Carlisle just beamed from ear to ear. "Thank you Anthony, you all mean the world to me and it is my pleasure to take care of you all." He said as he hugged Anthony. I was next which made me nervous, we did not pick people based on who we were fonder of; instead it was who came across one that matched. I carefully unwrapped it from the bubble wrapping.

"This is a figure of a mother and child. I got this because you can look at the mother looking at her child with such utter love, devotion, and awe. I have never really had a true mother figure in my life and have always hoped that I did a ok job being a mother to my boys. When I see this figure I think of Esme and all the characteristics she has that have impacted me. You are always mothering, nurturing, and loving each of us, big and small. You are truly an inspiration and so ever graceful in your actions. Thank you for being there for me and the boys and filling the gap we did not really know was missing or needed. I also got this because like me, you also lost a precious little one and this can be our remembering and memorializing your baby."

Esme was at my side in an instant pulling me into a hug. It felt so right to be in her arms, like she was truly my mother in that moment. "Thank you so very much dear one. I …I can't begin to find words to express how touched I am." She closed her eyes and tried to compose herself. I smiled a watery smile and shook my head to clear my thoughts. "I love you and your sweet family Bella. I am so glad you will soon be my daughter in every since of the word." She then placed her ornament on the tree.

Jackson was up again and he pulled out an ornament with the Texas state flag on the front. "This is for Jasper. You sound like a cowboy and you love to talk about history. It just seemed fitting." Jasper was up and pulling him into a hug before placing his special gift on the tree. Naturally Alex had to be a bit dramatic. He walked over and picked up the next item, keeping it hidden as he walked over to Rose. "This is a classic car that is hot and smooth. It reminds me of you." He said with a smile causing Rose to smile and pull him into a hug while the rest of us chuckled at his innocent words which really rang true about Rose. "Thank you – it is one of the cars would love restore." She said as she then placed it on the tree. Anthony was next and he pulled out a red shoe. We all chuckled at the look on his face and the twinkle in Alice's eyes. She jumped up and ran to hug him before he could even say who it was for. "Thank you so much, I love it!" She said as she bounced up to the tree and placed it just under the light which caused it to sparkle.

It was apparent that we were done so the boys cleaned up and then went to eat. I stood there looking at the tree and all the new family added this year. "Thank you love for including us in your tradition this year. You constantly amaze me with your care, compassion, and love." He said as he whispered into my ear. "I love you so much! Thank you" I whispered to him as I watched the sun set in the distance. I knew that in a few hours Edward would be helping play Santa for his first time ever. As a matter of fact, I needed to figure out how to contain the other Cullen men and women when it came time to lay out the presents. We all know how the Cullen's don't do anything half way so this was going to be one of the best Christmas celebrations for us. For once, we have a large extended family right here with us giving up their own traditions to join ours.


	82. Chapter 82

Sorry for the delay in writing and posting! I am finally able to have some down time and took full advantage. Life had a tendency to take priority over writing as you know!

Chapter 82

After placing the ornaments on the tree we all went our separate way to wrap gifts for tomorrow. Margaret had taken the boys into town earlier in the week pick up some of our online orders.

As much as Mark and Margaret would say it was no big deal and they did not mind spending the holiday with us, it still bothered me. They have spent their lives dealing with me and my messed up life. I was pulled from my thoughts by my little one moving around. "I feel you there little one! I know …I know… things will be different this time." I told her as I ran my hands along my belly. I looked back down at the gifts and began wrapping. I could not help but chuckle at Edward's pout when I told him he was not allowed in here to help me. I had some things to wrap for him and could not wrap them with him in the same room.

You would have thought I told him he could not have sex for a month by the look on his face. I swear that boy has a one track mind! However, my mind was right along with him at times which shocks me still. I have never enjoyed or liked sex; I even went without for so many years. Being with Edward is like nothing I have ever experienced before. He brings me alive and makes me feel so desired. I look at him and it is all I can do not to jump him! Then again it could be the hormones! Na! It is all him and his addicting ass!

I finished up and decided to carry my gifts out to the tree. It was getting much later and almost time for dinner. I walked out of my room and found the living room bustling with activity. Emmett was helping the boys place their gifts under the tree while the ladies could be seen in the kitchen and dining room getting the meal ready. Mark and Margaret were coming for dinner and exchange gifts as our usual Christmas Eve tradition. I placed my first present under the tree and smiled at the festive atmosphere.

I walked back to my room to gather the others only to be met with a smirking Edward who was picking up the others to carry for me. I smiled as I moved out of the way and shook my head. My overprotective soon to be husband. "Thank you" I said quietly as he smirked and moved towards the living room. "You got something good in that stack for me Belly Clause?" Emmett asked as he jumped up. I shook my head and laughed. "No, I did not get anything for you because you have been so bad this year." I said with a smirk as I walked by him. Only for him to grab me and pull me into his lap on the couch while tickling me. I was laughing and trying to get away as he continued his tickle assault.

"I will tickle you until you tell me you have me a present piggy wiggy." Emmett said before he stiffened. I was no longer laughing as I looked at him sheepishly. "Ops! That is what you get for tickling a pregnant woman!" I said as Edward was at my side trying to hide his snicker. I was slightly embarrassed about the fact that he had me laughing so hard I peed on him. He was up and out of his seat in an instant flying out of the room. As we walked out you could hear snickers from the peanut gallery.

"I am so embarrassed." I said walking into the bathroom and shutting the door. Luckily it was just a little spillage and only dampened my panties. I relieved myself and was washing my hands when Edward opened the door to peak his head in.

If he wasn't so damn handsome I would have been offended at his smirking ass. I smiled as he walked in with some fresh clothes for me to change into. "Love, why don't you wash up for dinner?" He asked which made me smile and nod my head. He leaned over to turn on the water in the tub for me. "I am sorry" I said to him with a timid smile. He just shook his head and laughed quietly.

"Love, that is a natural reaction to being tickled while with child. It was pretty funny when he realized that there was a wet spot on his lap and the look on his face was priceless. I don't think you have to worry with that happening again." He said as he pulled me to him. I enjoyed the feel of his hard body pressed against mine. I looked up and placed a kiss on his jaw while my hands bunched up his shirt.

Edward pulled back to look at me and winked. My water was ready so he pulled away and to turn the water off. His adam apple bobbed slightly as his eyes turned black. I smiled timidly as he raised his hand to run down my upper arm and then down to my hand. "You are so beautiful" He whispered as he helped me into the tub.

I placed one leg over into the tub turning slightly as I noticed his eyes run down my body again. His eyes settled midway for a bit then further down past my center and lingered on the script E tattooed on my inner thigh.

I pulled my other leg in and began to sit. The water was just the right temperature and I could not help but close my eyes at the relaxing of my stiff muscles. I moaned slightly as the warm water sloshed against my shoulders. I looked up to see Edward shirtless and kneeling next to the tub. "Do you want to join me?" I asked. "I would love to my love but I am afraid that I won't be able to keep my hands off of you if I do." He said with a smirk.

I put on my best pout face and decided two could play at that game. "I understand, just give me a minute to wash up and I will call you when I am ready to get out." I told him as I reached for the body wash. He rose to his feet with a pout on his face and I just chuckled.

It was his loss! I made sure to run the sponge over my neck and breasts with an added moan as I circled my nipple. That got his attention as he was walking through the door. His head whipped around with a pucker between his eyes. I pretended to ignore him as I leaned back and washed my legs. "Thank you love, just shut the door behind you." I said as I stuck a left on the side to wash my foot. He shook his head and pulled to door closed. I know he was probably just standing outside the door extremely frustrated. This just made me chuckle more.

I ran the sponge up my leg and then to the other before brushing it along my folds. I could not help but moan at the feel; I wanted to curse him for making me so hot and bothered. If he did not want to touch me then why not relive a little tension myself.

I continued to run the sponge along my folds and made sure to lean back raising both of my legs. I ran my finger around my sensitive clit and could not help the moan that escaped from my lips. I could hear a groan just outside the door.

I continued to use my fingers to pleasure myself, not controlling my sounds. It did not surprise me that within a few seconds, the door was opened and a naked Edward stood at the door fisting his cock. I smiled as I continued to work myself over watching him pumping himself. It was beyond hot and I wanted nothing more than to watch him bring himself release.

I brought my other hand to my breast while he walked closer. "Do you know what your sounds are doing to me?... Let's just say that I now owe you a new door knob and will have to throw those clothes away." He said as he placed a foot in the tub. "Why I hate that, you should have just joined me to begin with." I said with a smirk as I continued.

He sat down across from me with his hand still below the water working him over. A cold foot ran along my upper leg and to the apex of my thigh. I moaned at the feel as we both continued I could not help but watch as he drew near to his climax. His eyes closed, head fell back to expose his neck. We both whispered each other's names before I fell back and relaxed with a slight smile on my face.

"See, you did not even touch me!" I said with a smirk causing him to laugh. He stood causing the water to drip from his body and caused my body to shiver at how dang sexy his body is. "You are nothing but trouble." He said with a smirk as he stepped out and dried off. I pulled the plug and let the water drain before I stood. Edward was there to help me out and dry me off with a towel. He was so cute as he placed a kiss on each area he dried. I could not help but moan when his lips touched my sensitive areas.

He only groaned before shaking his head and pulling away to dry me the rest of the way. "You will be the death of me!" He said as he pulled me to his chest. The towel wrapped around his was hanging low off his hips. "If death by orgasm is your preferred method then I am joining you on that ride." I said rubbing my body against his. He groaned as he placed a kiss on my shoulder. I smiled and turned to walk off leaving him standing there with a tent in his towel.

I ran to the closet and shut the door trying to stop my laugh. The door opened suddenly scaring me and making my towel fall to the floor. I did not even try to hide my body from him. He had a feral look in his sparkling eyes. "Is everything ok?" I asked as I fluttered my eyes. He stalked towards me as I backed up along the wall. I could feel my heart accelerate slightly at the desire that ran through my system.

My back was to the wall and his hands framed my face. "I would die a thousand deaths if it meant that I lost myself in you. You are playing a dangerous game little lady." He said with a clinched jaw and hard cock pressed against my stomach.

I moaned at the feel of him against my naked flesh. His lips attacked mine and his hands were on my bottom. He lifted me up causing my legs to wrap around him and a moan to escape us both as we joined together in the most intimate way. We lost ourselves in the moment of hot passionate sex. This was not soft or sweet, but hard and fast. We both took from each other and continued to give in to the desire. Once we reached our high again, we sank to the floor together. The feel of him in and around me was comforting. He chuckled before he pulled back and kissed me on the head. "Are you okay?" He asked as he looked over me.

I smiled and nodded before moving to get off of him. He handed me a towel which I used to clean myself up and then got dressed. I felt guilty and self absorbed which caused me to frown. Here we had guests on Christmas Eve and I was leaving them to take care of them while I gained pleasure. "Hey, none of that!" Edward said as he pulled on his jeans. "I just feel bad for deserting everyone." I told him as I pulled on a wrap dress. I looked down to see it pulling across my rounded belly and smiled. Edward came up behind me and placed his head on my shoulder.

"They are all just coming back in so no one is waiting on us love. They all had things to do and the boys were busy over at the other villa playing with the boys." He told me which made me feel better.

He ran his hands along my belly and smiled. "I like seeing you barefoot and with child." He said as he placed open mouth kisses along my neck.

"Let's go greet the family love." He said pulling away and dragging me out the closet. I would never look at a closet the same again.

We joined our family around the table for a nice Christmas Eve dinner. We laughed, shared stories, and just enjoyed the time together. Well those of us that were humans ate while the Cullen clan sat and enjoyed the conversation. Having Mark and Margaret here was nice and relaxing. You could see it written across their face as well.

We fellowshipped throughout the evening and then spent time letting the boys open presents from Mark and Margaret. They ended the night going to bed happy and excited about the next day. "Bella, why don't you get the boys settled while we clean up." Esme said with a warm smile on her face. I nodded and followed the boys off to their room.

After they brushed their teeth and washed their faces, we settled into bed. I pulled out our favorite book at Christmas time and read over the Night before Christmas. The boys were so thankful about their day and you could tell they were excited "Mom, thank you for a great Christmas." Alex said as he snuggled into bed. I smiled down at him and ruffled his hair. "Well, you three help make it great!" I told them after placing a kiss on each boys head. "Mom, you being happy and safe has been the best part of it." Jackson said before closing his eyes. I smiled down at them and shook my head.

We said our prayers and I got up to leave the room. I stood at the door and watched them for a bit. They were so at peace and happy, I was happy for them and scared at the same time. What was the future going to hold for us? I sighed as I looked on my precious boys and the moon light was shining into their room. I felt a cool hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Rose. "They are a beautiful site." She said as she looked in the room. I nodded and looked back over to my sweet boys. "I always wanted children and struggle with the fact that I will never have any. I was so jealous of you and without warrant. You had everything I ever wanted and more, without the crazy ex-in-laws out to kill you." She said with a laugh. I could not help but laugh with her. "Funny how we all think that grass is greener on the other side." She said as she looked at the boys. I turned to look at her and for the first time I saw the girl how longed for a child and a family she would never have. I know the feeling of envy, desire, want and may just maybe Rose and I could relate.

"I am sorry for everything Bella and for what it is worth, I am glad you are part of the family." She said quietly as we suddenly heard a loud noise coming from the living room followed by some arguing whispers. Rose rolled her eyes and shook her head. "We better get down here before Emmett causes more problems or messes something else up." Rose said laughing. I shook my head and laughed. "I take it he is a bit excited about playing Santa." I said as we walked down the steps and saw Emmett fighting with the wrapping paper. God help us! We are in for a long night and a lot of laughs.

We walked in the room and I made my way to Edward who was placing some gifts under the tree. "Bella dear, do you wrap Santa gifts or lay them out?" Esme asked as she placed a mug of hot chocolate in my hands. I smiled sweetly at her and sighed. She was the eternal mother figure, always taking care of her children.

"I usually wrap them with the exception of the larger items that can't be wrapped." I said blowing on my mug. So we spent the next few hours wrapping presents, watching Emmett and Jasper attempt to put together a basket ball goal outside all the while arguing over who was right and what way the pole should go. It reminded me of the present I got Edward which was already in place at his home in Seattle. I looked over at Rose and Alice who both met my gaze and smirked. I knew it would be ready for use once the baby was born and we returned home after the holidays. Carlisle and Edward were busy talking quietly about something that dealt with measuring the room. I was afraid to ask! After about three hours I was dead on my feet and the fatigue was starting to kick in. I don't even remember how I got to bed, but I am sure Edward had a hand in that since I recall his gentle kiss on my head before I drifted off to sleep. I only dreamed of Edward waiting for me on the beach dressed in white!

I hope to update soon – thanks for reading!


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

EPOV

It was a buzz of activity as everyone helped get gifts ready for Christmas morning. You would think each of were children experiencing this for the first time. I could not help but laugh at how cute Bella was as she wrapped different gifts. She had a glow about her that was noticeable by everyone. Every now and then I would catch Esme looking at Bella with thoughts of how happy she was to finally have a whole family.

At one point I could tell the girls were up to mischief by the way they looked at each other and smirked. Naturally each of them was humming some old Christmas tune to block me out. They all smiled and were full of excitement. As the night wore on, I noticed Bella's energy level drain. I was not the only one as each of them worked faster so Bella could go on to bed. "Edward dear, she is dead on her feet, take her on to bed and we will finish." Esme said as she walked over where Bella sat on the couch.

I gently lifted her off the couch and carried her to our bed. She did not make a sound as I removed her clothes and put a gown on her for bed. I kissed her forehead before pulling the covers over her. She settled on her back with a pillow elevating her somewhat. Sleeping straight on her back was not comfortable and longer and the angle did make her rest better.

As the warm ocean breeze fanned over us, the moonlight made her body translucent. She was simply breathtaking. I ran my finger over her hip up to her arm. I smiled as her skin broke out in chill bumps from my touch combined with the warm humid ocean breeze. The fabric of her gown put her full breast and baby bump on perfect display. The sight of her with my child still brings me to my knees. I gently ran my hand along her arm and down her chest. I could not help but trail a finger over her round firm nipple before moving on to her belly.

I placed my cold hand along the small curve of her belly and closed my eyes. The feel of her hard belly was amazing. A small nudge near my palm brought my eyes back to her belly. I leaned closer to her belly and placed a gentle kiss over the satin covered belly. "Hey there my precious little one. I love you more than you will ever know! You need to be extra careful and not hurt mommy ok." I whispered and felt a nudge again. "I hope that is you telling me you understand. We need to keep mommy and you safe." I whispered again and was rewarded with another nudge. I smiled as I placed another kiss on her belly and leaned back to rest on my side facing her. I could watch her for hours on end. I knew we are inching closer to our wedding, the birth and her eventual change. As much as I was not certain about her change before, I know it is what is best for her and me if I am being honest.

I would not be able to live without her and the idea of the children passing pained my dead heart. What would they decide when the time came? Would they choose this life or continue as humans and eventually meet their fate? I know when that time comes, Bella will struggle greatly. I would never have known the pain of losing a child or being in that pivotal point until now. With this little one on the way, my entire perspective changed. It pained me to think of outliving our baby and the selfish part of me wanted to change them all when they became of age.

The rational part of me realized that it will ultimately be their decision. I continued to watch my beauty as she slept knowing that tomorrow would bring about a new set of traditions in the Cullen home.

EMPOV

Pumped and stoked is what's running through my veins right now. We just finished putting together some of the boys Christmas gifts from "Santa". It is so cool to be sneaking around after they are off to bed and get our mission "Santa Cullen" underway. This was going to be one Christmas we would definitely not forget. It would not go in the record books of course but with the addition of Belly Jelly and the boys, it would definitely be a first for us.

To think that we were all weirded out when Eddy boy showed up with his mate and human with little humans in tow as well. To say it was a shock was understatement until we actually met Ms. Feisty. She sure put my Rosie in her place and fit right in. Now she was knocked up, which by the way shocked the hell out of all of us since we though Eddy was into men. We don't count Tanya because we know she was a whack job to begin with. Don't know what the hell my Rose was thinking on that one.

Bella naturally tuckered out and Edward carried her off to bed like a knight in shining armor. Man that dude is a poster child for 1819 and the age of romanticism. It was almost sappy if you get down to_. _

Now don't get me wrong, I can romance my woman like nobody's business. But Eddie and Bella were a bit much.

We finished up wrapping and getting everything ready before running out to hunt again before they all got up. We were also going to open our personal gifts with our mates. These were the types of presents virgin eyes could not be near. I would say Eddy boy would be included in that but it is obvious that he is not a virgin and knocking up Bella proves that.

Anywho, I could not wait for my Rosie to open up what I got for her. We finished hunting and I made it back to my girl who was turning on the shower. Talk about Merry Christmas to me, a wet Rose with a wet Emmett is what I am talking about!

BPOV

I stretched and relished the good night sleep for once. I felt so rested and even more so with the arms of my Edward gently rubbing my belly. It was sweet to see him talk to the baby. "Morning" I said as he looked up and smiled this brilliant megawatt smile. "Merry Christmas love" he whispered as he placed soft kisses along my arm and shoulder. Um it is a good morning when you can wake up to lips like that and soft caresses along my belly. "Merry Christmas, are the boys up yet?" I asked him as I moved to get up.

I desperately needed to use the bathroom since little one was dancing on my bladder. I quickly finished my business and went to the closet to dress for the day. Greeting everyone in silk would not cut it. Edward chuckled as he still kept his place on the bed watching me walk around. "See something you like there Mr. Cullen?" I asked him with a smirk as I pulled the silk night gown over my head and gently picked it up with a little added time bent over.

I was rewarded with a groan from him and a smile from me. I made my way into the closed and pulled out a pair of comfortable yoga shorts and band t-shirt. I also found my comfy red fleece socks to keep with the holiday spirit. I turned to see Edward still watching as I moved back. "Are you going to stay there in bed and watch me or do you wish to join the family?" I asked him as I made my way towards the door.

"I was admiring the view if you don't mind." He said before getting up himself and slipping on a pair of faded blue jeans that hung off hips like sin! He was too damn sexy for his own good. His chest was bare and if I could keep him that way I would, but it was not quite proper dress attire for a family gathering. He finished dressing and walked out behind me.

The boys were still asleep it seemed and the Cullen crew was busy milling around the house. Esme, God love that woman, had coffee made and breakfast snacks. The boys would be more into presents than food; however they needed something in their stomachs.

"I will wake up the boys." Emmett said with excitement. That alone was a bit scary and the thought of waking up to his ugly ass was even more so. "That is fine; just make sure not to jump on them you big goof." I told him as I made my way with the warm cup of decaffeinated coffee.

You could hear Emmett singing some crazy made up Christmas carol which make us all roll our eyes. You would think he was the kid! Gripes! The boys made their way with disheveled hair and sleepy eyes.

They each opened their presents and were so thankful for all they received. They even got a chuckle at the items Emmett had put together. It was pretty obvious since he somehow managed to tag it with "Made in China, assembled by Emmett" All I could do was shake my head and laugh. The boys were so happy and ecstatic with their gifts. It was hard to believe that in less than 24 hours I will be married and the boys will have a real family for once! This truly turned out to be a blessed Christmas.


	84. Chapter 84

I stretched and rolled over feeling so comfortable and warm. I was for once at peace and free from fear and worry. I listened to the sounds of the birds making noises through the open French door. The ocean breeze was cool against my skin. I knew Edward was not here because I could always feel his presence. I felt something along my out stretched arm only to look and see a beautiful white orchard and a note. I smiles at my little romantic. He always wanted to make sure I knew he was there and would be back.  
I opened the crisp white card to his elegant script.

_To the soon to be Mrs. Mason-Cullen,  
I have been told the groom is not allowed riser the bride on her wedding day so I am adhering to the tradition despite my desire to wake with you.  
I can't wait until I can officially call you my wife. The one I treasure and adore.. I hope you enjoy your day of pampering and I will see you at the altar. In this box is just one of the gifts I have for you today!_

I love you,  
E

I couldn't help but smile at his card and affection. I wanted to pinch myself to make sure this was real! Never had someone been so selfless and doting on me. I never felt worthy or loved to this magnitude.

I opened the box only to find a beautiful charm for my bracelet. The charm was simple and all silver. It was a veil to symbolize my wedding day. On the back was a tiny print with today's date in a simple script. My tear filled eyes hung onto the numbers. It was real! This was really happening.

I pulled myself out of bed and made my way to the facilities. After a nice long bath I sat on the porch where I found a plate of fruit, cheese, and bagels.

The sun was warm on my skin and I just closed my eyes to enjoy the moment. I could feel her before I heard her gentle motherly voice.

"How do you feel dear" Esme asked as she laid a gentle hand on my shoulder. I smiles at her motherly touch. "I feel good and at peace." I said with a smile. She wrapped her arm around me and I leaned into her laying my head on her shoulder we just stood there enjoying the peaceful, beautiful sunrise.

"I don't think I can hold them off any longer my dear... The girls are quite eager to play dress up." she said with a chuckle. I could not help but smile because I am sure they want to ... I also longed to see my boys. "Did the boys go with Edward?" I asked as I turned to sit and eat a bit more.

"Yes, Carlisle took all of them deep sea fishing." she said with another laugh.  
The visual of them fishing with Emmett was funny. "I can't wait to hear how that went!" I laughed and there was a gentle knock on the door. Esme smiled when I nodded and spoke quietly. The door opened and Alice, Rose, and Margaret entered.

They came to sit on the chase with bags and totes in tow. "I guess you are ready for me?" I asked. Alice was practically bouncing on her feet. I nodded and rose from my seat. I had gotten larger over the last few days which was to be expected per Carlisle.

I walked in the large bathroom and sat in the new director style chair which was not there earlier.  
I sat down and let them go at it. Alice worked away on my face as Rose worked on my hair. I heard the boys returning and all three laughed.

"Apparently Emmett fell out of the boat" Rose said as she rolled her eyes. The door opened and my boys came in all clean from their showers.

They each were taking at once and I laughed at their eagerness. They went on and on about their fishing and story after story about Emmett and his dares. Finally they were done talking I looked to see every one gone but them.

"I am glad you had a great day! It really sounds like you had fun." I said as I moved to sit on the bed.  
"You look pretty mom" - Jackson said quietly as he placed his head in my lap. I smiles at him and ran my fingers through his soft hair. "Thank you- are you three sure me marrying Edward is ok?" I asked them

"Mom, you deserve to be happy and we are happy too. Happier than we have ever been." Anthony said.  
I knew he and the other boys looked at the Cullen's as family. Having men spend time with them, doing things they are interested in made such a difference.

"Mom, when you have the baby will you change?" Alex asked as he looked at me with wide eyes. I know they were worried and so was I really. "I don't know but no matter what, I will still be your mom and will love you just the same." I told them. Anthony smiled, and told the boys they needed to go get dressed. I was getting a bit nervous now and walked to the doors to look out over the water. I could see activity on the beach and smiled at the guys getting everything ready.

Margaret stuck her head in and called my name. I turned around to see her beautiful sun dress against her tan skin. " Wow look at you!" I said with a smile as I walked towards her. She has always been there for me through the good and bad. I was so glad that for once they were safe! "Well not as beautiful as you once we get you dressed." She said with a smile. "Are you nervous?" she asked me as she walked to the wardrobe to pull out my dress. I walked over and helped her pull out the dress. "I am a little. I have only known one type of married life and that was full of pain, hurt, and infidelity. I don't really know what to expect you know." I said with a bit of doubt. "Bella, not all marriage is that way. You know that and see that with Mark and I as well as the Cullen's. Plus that man down there only has eyes for you! It is all over his face when he looks at you. Anyone can tell you are the center of his world and the adoration in his eyes is breathtaking at times." She said as I removed my silk robe and stepped into the dress.

"I have never felt like this and it scares me some. What if after time he becomes bored or someone better comes along. Or what if he begins to realize I am not worth it. I don't want him to be doing this out of obligation." I said in a whisper.

"Bella, you are worth it and you deserve to be loved. That man was going to ask you way before you ever got pregnant. Bella – I know that you did not have the best marriage, you were not treated right – no one should have been treated like that. I can assure you that Edward loves you and the love is greater than anything I have ever seen. I assure you he is pacing the beach now worried and eager to lay his eyes on you. You are his world and the way he looks at the boys, interacts with them is something else. You have nothing to worry about." She said as she zipped up my dress. It really was pretty and made my belly not look so noticeable.

"I am just not use to being taken care of or having someone giving a damn about me for a change. I am so use to sacrificing my wants and needs for everyone not to mention fear of not doing or saying something right. Look at Tanya- she was beautiful and could have been his equal. What can I give him that she couldn't?" I asked as I looked over my shoulder at her. She smiled and shook her head. The door opened and Rose stepped in. She looked at Margaret as if to silently send her a message. Margaret kissed my cheek and walked out the door.

"You look beautiful Bella." Rose said as she brushed a long curl off my shoulder. I smiled and looked down not really sure how to take that. "thank you" I said quietly

"Bella, for what it is worth… Edward loves you deeply and that love is unbreakable. You are also wrong… you have given Edward a life, sense of purpose, and now a family. The boys are so special to him but this little one is just as special. We knew he was going to marry you the minute he returned from San Francisco. When he walked in the door we all could see it on his face, how he acted, and how he spoke of you. As you will soon learn, vampire mating is for life regardless." She said as she touched up my lip stick. "I appreciate that and your family has been so welcome! I guess we all have doubts on our wedding day huh? Well I take that back, I was not nervous the first time, I was scared shitless!"

"Well, I can tell you that you have one nervous groom who is ten seconds away from running up the beach to make sure you are still here." She said as she laughed and reached for my hand. "What do you say we go get you married?" She asked and I could not help but smile!

We walked out the door and she turned to look at me. "You are truly the most breathtaking bride I have ever seen… and I have been one multiple times over the years. You are going to knock him dead!" She said with a laugh and walked off. I took a deep breath and made my way down the beach where my family was waiting eagerly. My boys stood with Edward near the beautiful arch near the water. A beautiful red carpet was leading the path to my future.

I walked down the carpet and he turned around when he noticed the stillness of everyone around him. I knew the moment his eyes met mine that all my fear, doubt, and worry was for nothing. His eyes were full of love and devotion. The smile that graced his face was breathtaking and it was like my body was being pulled to him. I could only see him as my body walked down the beach to his side.

He gently reached for my hand bringing it to his lips to kiss while never once breaking eye contact with me. " So beautiful" he murmured and then brought one hand up to my face and ran his finger down my cheek and gently cupped my face. My natural reaction was to lean into his touch and close my eyes with a sigh. I was finally home… finally where I was meant to be… this was so right….


End file.
